The Summers' home
by grpruett
Summary: Buffy is off to stop the wizard who is from the land of Oz. Sequel to ‘Buffy… the TimeCop?’ Multiple crossovers including the mini-series 'Tin Man'
1. The Oz Dimension is real?

**Crossover shows that had appeared in 'Buffy… the TimeCop' or will appear in this story that I don't own nor have rights to are** **Buffy / Angel / TimeCop / Supernatural / Painkiller Jane / Bones / Wizard of Oz/ Tin Man. Other crossover shows if any will be introduce as I post it. **

**A/N I have an idea for a Buffy story with the recent mini series 'Tin Man' (For those who haven't heard of or watched the movie 'Tin Man', it is a resent sequel to the 'Wizard of Oz')**

**In case you haven't read, 'Buffy… the TimeCop' I will reintroduce certain characters with a short summary. **

**A/N 2 Also in this AU, Willow had never activated all the potential-slayers as slayers. Instead she had charmed pieces of jewelry that the potentials wore and as long as the potential wore the jewelry she was a slayer with all the slayer strength and ability. (This type of slayer is know as a charmed slayer) **

**Spoilers. Wizard of Oz: Major Spoilers with the Tin Man.**

Saturday April 20, 2013, in Washington, D.C., Buffy, Xander, Willow, Giles, Kennedy, Dawn's husband Brody, Amber, Valerie, Teresa, Nick, Alexis, Jennifer, Briton and sixteen potentials between the ages of fifteen and nineteen were carrying sorted furniture into a three-story house with eight bed rooms, two and half bathrooms, a good-size basement and a good-size attic. Dawn stayed out of everyone's way as she kept her four-year-old son Hunter out of everyone's way.

Teresa at the age of twenty-five and Nick at the age of twenty-seven were Buffy's direct ancestors from the year 1886. A demon was sent into the past to capture them in order for another demon known as Lowkey to revel over them as trophies in the year 2013 and to see the look on Buffy's face when her entire existence could be removed in a blink of an eye by killing Teresa and Nick. However, Lowkey failed to realize that Teresa and Nick had a six-year-old daughter in the year 1886 who was also a direct ancestor to Buffy. So, all Lowkey had achieved was brought two of Buffy's ancestors into the year 2013.

Amber Chiu was recently recruited and charmed as a charmed slayer by Buffy to help track down the stolen TEC's time-machine. Amber remained a part of Buffy's group once the time-machine was found.

Valerie Blackstone also was a charmed slayer and apprentice witch being train by Willow. She too was recruited by Buffy to help track down the stolen TEC's time-machine and remained a part of Buffy's group once the time-machine was found.

Jennifer and Briton Daniels are Brie's parents. Brie is a fifteen-year-potential. She wasn't really a wayward potential, but because of her intense dreams of fighting demons, she has the tendency to sleep-fight as well as sleepwalk.

Alexis Wilson was a seventeen-year-old half echo demon with human appearance. Faith had recently escorted her to Buffy after her mother was put in a coma by demons known as the Flortec crusaders.

Flortec crusaders were from the Zelotus dimension and they used an energy staff to open portals.

During two encounters with the Flortec crusader, Buffy's group had recently got their hands on two of those staffs. Faith took one of those staffs to New Sunnydale and gave it to Tabitha Foxworthy, the current vampire slayer chosen by the Powers That Be. Willow has the second staff and in her spare time during the past week, Willow had been attempting to open up a portal between Washington, D.C. and New Sunnydale California while using the staff.

With the number of people helping, the move into the house was short. Buffy gave Teresa and Nick the master bedroom and she took a bedroom next to it.

The remaining six bedrooms were set up with one set of bunk beds and two dressers per room. The attic was big enough to fit two sets of bunk beds and four dressers. Those beds were set up for Alexis and the potentials. A big screen TV, two couches and four chairs were set up in the basement for a lounging area. Another couch, three chairs and a smaller TV were set up in the living room.

Giles had planned to return to England once the potentials were completely moved in. Xander, Willow and Kennedy had bought a three bedroom house just down the road and were all moved in there.

Dawn and Brody had also bought a house closer to Dawn's place of employment at the TEC headquarters. Jennifer, Briton and Brie live in a rented apartment a short distance away.

Once each set of bunk beds were set up and made along with the potentials' clothes put away in the dresser and closets, the potentials trickled into the living room and kitchen.

Xander had been helping with the assembly of the bunk beds and when he helped with the last one he was on his way downstairs. He was next to the front door when the doorbell sounded.

Once he answered the door, he saw a seventeen-year-old boy standing there dressed as if he was going on a first date.

While noticing how the boy was dressed, Xander slightly hesitated to asked, "May I help you?"

"I'm Todd Clifford and I'm actually here to help you," he said.

Xander gave him a curious look while asking, "Pardon?"

Todd pointed to a neighboring house while saying, "I live in that house there and I couldn't help noticing a change of occupants of this house. The last occupant living here had hired me as a handyman and I thought I can resume that service with you."

Xander gave his famous amused laughed before questioning, "You wouldn't be offering to be a handyman because of the teenaged girls would it?"

"Teenaged girls? What teenaged girls," Todd questioned while trying to sound sincere.

"Todd, go home," Xander told him. "If anything needs fixing around here, I'll be the one to do it."

"Are you sure?" Todd questioned as Buffy was walking by the door. "You don't have to pay me all that much."

"Good bye, Todd," Xander said before shutting the door in his face.

"Who's Todd?" Buffy asked.

"A hormonal teenaged boy who lives next door," Xander said. "He was attempting to get in on the pretense of becoming your handyman."

"Great," Buffy uttered. "We haven't been here five hours yet and already the potentials are attracting boys." Buffy and Xander began walking towards the living room. "Which brings me to the creation of the rules; rule one, 'no boys allowed in the house.'"

Eleanor, Brie and Alexis walked in the living room slightly behind Buffy and Xander. Just as the three were stepping in, Brie blurted out somewhat loudly, "You're full of shit, Eleanor!"

"Brie!" Jennifer quickly exclaimed.

"Well, Eleanor is trying to convince me and Alexis that the movie 'Wizard of Oz' is base on actual events," Brie said.

"It actually was, Brie," Buffy said.

"You're telling me that the 'Wizard of Oz' is a true story?" Brie questioned.

"No; I'm not saying that," Buffy began. "The 'Wizard of Oz' is a fictionalize story based on Dorothy Gale's misconstrued diary which was written in the year 1889. When Dorothy disappeared in 1891 Dorothy's uncle Lyman Frank Baum of New York came in possession of that diary. He held the diary for eight years while hoping that Dorothy would return and when she didn't, her uncle wrote the story 'Wizard of Oz' to honor her memory."

"How was the diary misconstrued?" Alexis asked.

"Well, first of all, the dimension wasn't called 'Oz.' It was called the 'O', 'Z' which stands for the 'Outer Zone'," Buffy began.

"An easy mistake," Xander added.

Buffy slightly grinned before she continued to say, "The second big difference was that there was no walking and talking scarecrows. In Dorothy's diary it was written that after following the yellow brick road towards Emerald City for only a short time, she had come upon a man that had the brains of a scarecrow." As the large number of people in the house strolled into the room to hear the room became standing room only. The potentials, except for Brie, knew the story and kept quiet. The adults remained quiet also. "What Dorothy didn't realize though is that the man was a harden criminal and in the O.Z. one of the harsher punishments for criminals is the removal of part of the brain that held certain memories."

"Ew," Alexis said.

"Ew, but true," Xander said. "So if you ever find yourself in the O.Z. you better obey the law."

Buffy slightly grinned before saying, "The removal of the brain is only reserved for the more dangerous criminals."

"Was there an actual Tin Man?" Brie asked.

"There was actually a big confusion on that part," Buffy said. "The people from the O.Z. had been building robots for a short time before Dorothy first arrived in that dimension and she did describe one in her diary as the mechanical man. The mechanical man was out in the rain while chopping wood for his master and rusted…"

"That's how it was in the 'Wizard of Oz'," Brie pointed out.

"You didn't let me finish," Buffy said. "A policeman in the O.Z. is called a tin man. In this particular instance the tin man was the mechanical man's master. When Dorothy wrote that the tin man needed oil for the rusted parts, Dorothy's uncle thought that she was calling the mechanical man the tin man."

"So Dorothy was writing in her diary about a man and his robot, but Lyman Frank Baum thought that Dorothy was just referring to the robot," Alexis commented.

"Exactly," Buffy said. "And the part about the tin man needing a heart, well, that was just Dorothy describing a cynical policeman."

"What about the cowardly lion?" Brie asked.

"There is a specie of creatures in the O.Z. that is half man and half lion-type creature," Buffy said. "And there entire specie is easily intimidated."

"So was the part of Dorothy going to see the wizard true?" Alexis asked.

"Yes; in fact, the entire plot of 'Wizard of Oz' was pretty much true," Buffy said. "Dorothy was in a building with her dog Toto to get away from a class-four tornado, but the building that she was in wasn't her house. In fact, it wasn't even a house; it was an unusually heavy built shack. So when the tornado picked up the shack, it was picked up whole with her and her dog inside. The shack did land on the sister of the wicked witch, but in the O.Z. they called her the witch of darkness. And Dorothy's first encounter was the Munchkins, but with a lot less singing… if any at all."

Willow interrupted with, "Going back to the part of the class-four tornado. There is a thin barrier about two to three hundred feet in the air between our dimension and the O.Z. stretching across Nebraska and Kansas and a class-three tornadoes and greater have the tendency of punching holes in that barrier that could last up to a week before it closes depending on the strength of the tornado. In fact if you ever visit the O.Z. you'll find much of the same animals, birds and plant life in that dimension as you will find in ours."

"I feel a field trip coming on," Alexis hinted to.

Buffy smiled before saying, "Not any time soon. Anyway, the part of the magical ruby slippers was true. And once the good witch of the north, the witch of light, had placed the slippers on Dorothy's feet, Dorothy followed the yellow brick road that led to Emerald City."

"In order to see the wizard," Brie said almost as a questioned.

Buffy grin before saying, "Yes, in order to see the wizard; however, once Dorothy, the tin man, the criminal and the lion/human creature came upon the wizard, there was no big dramatic showy act like it was in the movie."

"So was the wizard a con man from Kansas?" Alexis asked.

"The wizard was a balloonist from Kansas," Buffy said. "I don't think he was a con man per se though."

"How did he get into the O.Z?" Valerie asked.

"A few years before Dorothy ended up in the O.Z. the man happened to went ballooning two days after a huge tornado went through the region and was caught in an updraft that shoved his balloon into the O.Z. dimension," Buffy said. "Anyway, the wizard actually figured out how to get home, but he needed Mauritanium to open up a portal between dimensions. And before anyone asks, Mauritanium is black mineral stone that is found in the Black Mountain of the O.Z. and it is valued for its ability to conduct magical energy."

"Why didn't the wizard go get this Mauritanium stone?" Brie asked.

"Because the wicked witch's fortress was built on the Black Mountain and her soldiers and mobats or monkey-bats attacked anyone who came near the Black Mountain," Buffy said.

"So Dorothy was sent to the Black Mountain to get Mauritanium and not to steal the witch's broom as it was in the movie?" Brie questioned.

"Most likely, Dorothy's uncle never understood what Mauritanium was, so that was why he used the broom in his story," Buffy said. "Also, the wizard never really sent her anywhere. In fact he warned her to stay away from there, but Dorothy didn't really understand the entire extent of the evil witch's magic and took off for the Black Mountain to collect the stones. It was about mid to late summer and the tin man learned when the sky was at its darkest that Dorothy had left for the Black Mountain, so he, the criminal and the lion/human set out to stop her."

"Why didn't you just say that it was night when the tin man learned of Dorothy going to the Black Mountain?" Alexis asked. .

"Because the O.Z. has two suns and it never completely becomes night during the spring and fall months," Buffy said. "Even in the winter and summer months when it does actually become night, it only becomes pitch black at night for only thirty-one days in a row. Sixty-two days total for the entire year with the nights being a few hours longer in the wintertime. Anyway, the three had caught up with Dorothy at the foot of the Black Mountain, but before they could get Dorothy out of there, the mobat swooped down and captured them. When Dorothy and the others came face to face with the witch, the witch demanded that she turn over the slippers."

"What was the importance of the ruby slipper?" Valerie asked.

"I'll answer that, but first you need to know that the wicked witch was actually twenty-five years old, but with all the dark and powerful magic that she was casting to take over the O.Z. she was aging at an exponential rate. She looked like she was fifty and she was months away before her mortal body gave out completely. However, she discovered a way to spiritually merge with another witch. Unfortunately for her she was so powerful that she needed another witch as equally as powerful as her in order to spiritually merge; otherwise they would both be destroyed. The good witch of the north was the only real candidate, but she wasn't volunteering so the wicked witch went with the next best thing and turned towards her sister. Her sister had the youth at the age of twenty, but she wasn't a powerful witch as she was, so she had to raise her sister's magical powers. And that was where the slippers came in. The slippers gave slight magical powers to those who didn't have it and greatly enhances the magical power in those who did have it."

"So that planned of spiritually merging with her sister ended when the shack fell on the sister," Alexis comments.

"Exactly and the witch needed the slippers from Dorothy and to find another candidate before her mortal body gave out," Buffy said. "Anyway, Dorothy refused to take off the slippers and because of the magical powers the slipper was giving Dorothy, the witch couldn't just take them off her feet. The witch threatened her dog as well as her aunt and uncle who lived in Kansas, but Dorothy still refused. The witch tired quickly, both physically and with her patients, so she gave the order to torture Dorothy and the others. However, just before leaving the witch's sight, the tin man found an opportunity to strike the guards and a skirmish broke out. During the skirmish torches were knocked over and a fire erupted near the witch. The only water available was a vat of mineral water from the black mountain stream."

"The water was enriched with Mauritanium," Amber guessed.

Buffy grinned before saying, "It was along with other magical ingredients and that water was what she was going to use to release her spirit from her body before merging with another witch. The witch was supposed to have drunk it, but when the guards used it to put out the fire, the witch got drenched by it, which started the process of her spirit being released as her body melted."

"So the witch melting was true?" Brie questioned.

"It was and at this point in the movie everyone was singing, 'ding dong the witch is dead'; however, in real life the witch's death was prematurely announced," Buffy said.

"Well, she did die if her body had melted," Brie quickly said.

"Her body melted because her spirit had shed the body," Buffy said.

"So she was a ghost," Brie said.

"She wasn't a ghost either, well not your ordinary spook, anyway," Buffy said. "And the only thing that kept the witch from being seen and being dangerous was the fact that she wasn't used to being out of body. So while everyone was thinking that the witch was dead, Dorothy and the others gathered the Mauritanium that was needed to open a portal and went back to the wizard. Dorothy was welcomed by everyone in Emerald City as the O.Z's savior. The good witch of the north had even recited an obscure ancient prophecy in front of the people that sounded much like what Dorothy had done. It took a few hours for the wizard to prepare his balloon for the launch and once it was ready, the wizard and Dorothy took off in it to return to Kansas."

"So Dorothy missing the balloon didn't happen?" Alexis asked.

"It didn't happen," Buffy said. "Dorothy's uncle thought that the movie ending needed to be more suspenseful, so he added her missing the balloon ride home and then clicking her heals while repeating the phrase, 'there's no place like home.' Dorothy did get to keep the ruby slippers though."

"So she returned to Kansas and wrote her diary," Brie commented. "Do you know what happened to her in 1891?"

"I do, but first you should know this," Buffy began. "The O.Z. has one moon and every fifty-eight years in the very beginning of winter, there's a lunar occurrence known as the double eclipse. Double eclipse is when the two suns are perfectly in line behind the moon. In every dimension a total eclipse means a greatly enhance magical atmosphere. That magical atmosphere is even doubled in the O.Z and the witches, wizards, warlocks, sorceresses and sorcerers are extremely more powerful during the moment of the eclipse. The O.Z had a double eclipse in the year 1891 and that occurrence gave the wicked witch a power boost. During that power boost, the witch learned how to become solid for thirty minutes at a time for every few hours."

"Ooh, that put her back as being dangerous again, didn't it?" Brie questioned.

"It did," Buffy said. "And again, the good witch found a passage that fit the situation within the prophecy. The prophecy continued to state that the savior will face the evil twice before the land can prosper for a hundred years."

"Dorothy had to face the witch again," Alexis guessed.

"And that was how the good witch interpreted it too; however, the good witch wasn't sure how to get into our dimension without a balloon," Buffy said. "But then the good witch remembered about how a tornado had brought Dorothy to the O.Z. After grabbing a few magical ingredients the good witch created was is now called a travel storm. A travel storm is a controlled tornado that allows people from the O.Z. to enter our dimension and then back into their dimension with little risk of harm."

"So someone was sent into our dimension to get Dorothy," Brie commented.

"Actually not just someone, that someone was the good witch's baby brother, Altose," Buffy said. "Altose was twenty-three then. The first time Dorothy was in the O.Z, she was weeks away at turning fifteen in the month of May. It was September 24, 1891 then in our dimension and Dorothy was seventeen and was considered a young woman by the people in the O.Z. Altose followed the magical signature that the ruby slippers were giving off and when the two saw each other, well, that was actually love at first sight for both of them. Dorothy put on her ruby slippers and went back into the O.Z with Altose. The details were never written down about them battling the wicked witch, so I don't really know what they are, but within two days, the witch's essence and her surviving monkey-bats were trapped in some cave. To make sure that they couldn't get out, the cave was physically sealed and a binding incantation was recited in order to magically seal her in. To make sure no one releases her by accident years later, a warning was inscribed on the walls near the entrance of her tomb."

"Since no one in this dimension heard of Dorothy again, Dorothy stayed in the O.Z. and had a fairy tale ending with Altose, didn't she?" Alexis questioned with a slight pleasing smile.

Buffy grinned before saying, "More so than you expect. Dorothy and Altose marry and become the O.Z.'s very first king and queen. A year later Dorothy gave birth to a baby girl and that girl grew up to be a powerful good sorceress who eventually went on to become queen."

"That was very interesting," Jennifer said. "By you knowing all of this, does that mean you have been to the O.Z?"

"Willow, Xander and a few others who aren't in this room and I did traveled to the O.Z in mid September of 2007," Buffy began. "But the story of how we ended up in the O.Z. actually began fifteen years before that."

"Unless you aren't counting the third prophecy, the story still starts with Dorothy," Willow corrected.

"What is the third prophecy?" Amber asked.

"It was a prophecy told to Dorothy by the good witch," Willow began. "After hearing it, Dorothy wanted to make sure that her children, grandchildren, great grandchildren and so on knew about it, so she turned the prophecy into a nursery rhyme. I don't know the prophecy itself, but I know the rhyme."

"What was the rhyme?" Brie asked.

Willow thought for only a second before quoting, "The majestic queen of the O.Z. had two lovely daughters, she. One to darkness she be drawn and one to light she be shown. Double eclipse it is foreseen, light meets dark and the stillness between. But only one and one alone shall hold the emerald and take the throne."

"It's a prophecy of a coming battle of good versus evil between sisters," Brie said.

"That's what everyone thought, but that prophecy was more complex than that," Buffy said.

"What do you mean?" Brie asked.

"Well, first of all you should know that the prophecy had come to pass," Buffy said. "And it started twenty-one years ago with a twelve-year-old princess named Azkadellia and her seven-year-old sister, DG. DG was spirited and adventurous. Azkadellia loved her baby sister, so when DG was out exploring Azkadellia was at her side while attempting to keep her from getting hurt, but more often than not, Azkadellia found herself getting into trouble with her mother for not stopping DG at a certain point. However, the mother didn't realize nor would Azkadellia say that when DG was out exploring, there was no stopping her. Anyway, the exact location of where the spirit of the witch was imprisoned was forgotten over the years and when DG and Azkadellia went out exploring they came close enough to the cave for DG to hear the witch's cry. DG went looking for that cry with Azkadellia tagging along behind while making failing attempts to persuade her sister not to go any further…"

"Your adventures have a way of getting me into trouble," Willow added. When Buffy gave her a curious look Willow said, "That's what Azkadellia use to tell DG. At least that is what DG told me."

Buffy grinned before saying, "Anyway, DG followed the cry and led Azkadellia to the mouth of the tomb… which by the way was a scary face with a mouth carved in the wall to scare away trespassers. Azkadellia read the warning, but didn't really understand the meaning of it. They were about to turn back, but then something had caught DG's eye. DG had a lot of untapped magical potential. In fact both sisters did and when DG touched a tooth within the mouth of the carving her magic spontaneously flared and the wall came crumbling down."

"DG freed the witch," Alexis said.

"DG broke the seal, but the witch was not quite free," Buffy said. "DG heard the sobbing again, but this time with the voice of a girl her age. Azkadellia heard it too that time and when they stepped inside the tomb, they saw the witch in a form of a girl. Azkadellia offered to go get help for the girl while she kept her distance as well as making sure DG did the same. The witch was quick though and was upon the sisters within a blink of an eye while in her true form. The sisters joined hands and produced a protection spell that the witch couldn't penetrate; however, DG was a young child and was easily intimidated to let go of her sister's hand. When the grip was broken, the witch seized the chance to possess Azkadellia's body. When DG saw the witch's spirit entering her sister's body, she screamed before running as fast as she could to her mother. When Azkadellia caught up with DG and her mother, her mother was consoling DG. When the mother saw Azkadellia she felt something off about her, but ignored it while hoping that she was wrong. Later that night the mother had checked on DG as DG slept. After she left, Azkadellia entered the room. The mother noticed Azkadellia leaving DG's room, so she quickly checked on DG again, but this time DG was dead; choked to death…"

"Wait, DG is dead?" Alexis interrupted with. "But Willow indicated earlier that…"

"DG was immediately resurrected," Buffy quickly said. "The mother was also a powerful sorceress and when she found DG she gave up most of her life force and magic to save her youngest daughter's life."

"Oh," Alexis said.

"The queen had also magically sowed messages within DG's subconscious that were to activate as dreams when she got older also," Willow added.

"Those two spells were a one shot deal though," Buffy continued to say. "So to make sure Azkadellia couldn't do that again, DG's death was publicized and a funeral arranged as DG's father took DG and two nurture-units, human looking robots, to a farmhouse of a isolated and an out-of-the-way town in Kansas near the Nebraska border for them to live."

"Buffy failed to mention that the father was a balloonist originally from Nebraska," Willow added. "Like with the wizard in Dorothy's time, DG and Azkadellia's father had also found himself in the O.Z. days after a class-four tornado had gone through the region."

"Have any planes ended up in the O.Z?" Jennifer asked.

"Luckily for both dimensions the portal to the O.Z. is several hundred feet below airline traffic," Giles said.

"Was that a no," Jennifer asked.

"It was," Giles said.

"So what happened once DG was in Kansas?" Brie asked.

"Well, for DG she lived her life as a normal farm girl and listening to what she thought were nostalgic stories from the two people who she thought were her parents until she was twenty-two," Buffy said. "But in the O.Z. the queen prepared for the worst during the first year that DG was gone. The emerald… the magical jewel of the O.Z. and the power source for a newly designed mojo-tech device called the sun-seeder was hidden away. And it was a good thing too because when Azkadellia was seventeen she seized the throne and imprisoned her mother…"

"Wait," Brie quickly said. "There were two words that I didn't understand."

"I was about to say the say the same thing," Valerie said.

"And those words are Mojo-tech and sun-seeder, am I right?" Buffy questioned. Brie just nodded. "Well, in the O.Z's society magic and technology has always been interlinked, so the sun-seeder is a very advance technology that is powered by magic. Andrew, a former member of the watcher's council is the one to actually coin the phrase mojo-tech."

"Okay, now what is it for?" Alexis asked.

"Originally it was designed to magically slow down the movement of the twin suns in order to extend their crop's growing season…"

"A dream for any farmer," Nick said.

Buffy grinned while continuing to say, "But Azkadellia was going to use it to lock the double eclipse in place for ever. To do this she had to stand on a lens type platform that was shooting a beam of light into the double eclipse and since she needed the emerald to do it, she had literally tore up the O.Z for ten years while looking for it. Then in late summer of 2007 DG began to get those dreams that were sowed. Some of those lion/human type creatures are psychics and are called viewers. Azkadellia would capture those viewers and force them to have visions for her and one vision that she was told about was about a potential threat to her in a Kansas farmhouse."

"The viewer saw DG," Alexis quickly said.

"Yes, but the viewer didn't know what that threat was and Azkadellia didn't care as long as that threat was stopped," Buffy said. "So she sent a group of tin men into Kansas; however, DG and those two nurture-units escaped by leaping into the travel storm at the moment when the travel storm destroyed the farm."

Amber slightly laughed before questioning, "DG ended up in the O.Z. did she?"

Buffy grinned before saying, "She did, but she got separated from her nurture-units. And those nostalgic stories that she was told while growing up were messages from her real mother. Those messages took DG on a journey across the O.Z and the purpose behind the journey was to re-awake old memories and to find her father so her father could lead her to the emerald which was located in the Gray Gale. And the Gray Gale is the magically hidden mausoleum of Dorothy Gale. Oh and DG's companions as she tracked across the country was an ex-tin man, a viewer and Ambrose. Ambrose was the genius inventor of the sun-seeder, but when he refused Azkadellia when she seized power, she had pulled out his brain and left him not so genius like and with the nickname of glitch. Oh and the ex-tin man was a resistant fighter against Azkadellia."

"Don't forget Toto," Xander said.

"She had a dog name Toto?" Brie asked.

"Xander is referring to a 'human to dog and back again' shape-shifter known as Tutor. Tutor taught Azkadellia and DG magic before the witch possessed Azkadellia. He was locked in Azkadellia's dungeon once she seized the throne and he was released to spy on DG; however, he was actually on DG's side. He was eventually found out by the tin man as a spy and after explaining the situation, DG had him to shape-shift into a dog for the remainder of the journey. Anyway, to make a long story short, DG's rough journey was a success. She found the emerald; however, Azkadellia was right there. She took it from her and then teleported her into an empty stone coffin within Dorothy's mausoleum. DG's magic was coming along though and after calming herself she was able to free herself. That night was the night of the double eclipse so DG knew that she had to act quickly. She quickly reunited herself with the tin man, the viewer, Ambrose and Tutor. As the double eclipse was minutes away they all snuck in to Azkadellia's stronghold that was housing the sun-seeder. As Dorothy went to confront Azkadellia, the others went to stop the sun-seeder at being activated. DG biggest weapon was her memories and when she confronted her sister as the sister stood on the platform, she just spoke of those pleasant childhood memories that she and her sister made together. At first Azkadellia resisted, but as DG continued Azkadellia began to become nostalgic. It was during the double eclipse and the beam was shooting through Azkadellia when DG was able to coax Azkadellia into taking her hand. As soon as they gripped each other's hand, the protection barrier was put up and Azkadellia stepped from the beam of light while leaving the wicked witch's spirit within the beam. At first the witch didn't care, but then she saw that Azkadellia was still wearing the emerald necklace."

"One and one alone can hold the emerald and take the throne," Alexis quickly repeated the end of the prophecy.

"Dorothy wrote the rhyme as she interpreted it," Buffy said. "Everyone thought that the last verse was about Azkadellia and DG. It wasn't though; it was about the Azkadellia and the witch. Anyway, the witch attempted intimidation again to regain the necklace, but this time DG and Azkadellia held their gripped even tighter which made their protection barrier to grow even stronger. Meanwhile after a slight struggle within the control room, the tin man, viewer and Ambrose were able to shut down the beam of light which made the wicked witch's spirit to melt onto the platform."

"So the witch is finally dead?" Brie questioned.

"We believe so," Buffy said. "And the twin suns were only locked in place for a short time before it went back to normal."

"That's was interesting story, but when did you go to the O.Z.?" Jennifer asked. Buffy took a deep breath before she continued to tell how she ended up in the O.Z.

TBC.


	2. In The OZ Dimension Part 1

**A/N DG and Azkadellia's mother was alway mentioned in the movie 'Tin Man' as being the woman with Lavender Eyes. She was never named, so I gave her the name Jessica**

After sunset on September 15, 2007, Daniel Osborne (Oz) and his cousin Jordy were traveling down a quiet road in a small hide-a-way town of Kansas in a SUV. Jordy was the one driving and he was heading towards his parents' house.

Oz stared out at the brewing storm clouds before questioning, "So how much further is the house?"

"We're almost there," Jordy said. "You know mom is finally glad that you got out of the city and decided to come here to live."

"Yeah, well, I killed a man," Oz said. "Seven years ago I went to find out how to control the wolf in me, but now I think that I'm more cursed than ever before."

"He was a demon hunter," Jordy said. "It was either you or him."

"That's just it, it didn't have to be," Oz said. "He only suspected that I was a werewolf and he baited me. If only I could have controlled my anger, I wouldn't have changed. I let him bait me."

"Well, I haven't come across a demon hunter before, but…" Jordy was able to get out just before a strong flash of lightning lit up the sky for miles. When their eyes readjusted from the flash, they could see a huge tornado across the field while moving slightly parallel to them. Jordy realized that the tornado was heading for a farmhouse. "DG!"

"What?" Oz said.

Jordy turned the SUV onto the field before saying, "DG lives in a farmhouse…"

"Jordy, I don't mean to be a back seat driver or in this case a shotgun seat driver, but going towards the tornado is bad," Oz said.

"DG is in danger," Jordy said.

"And putting us in danger isn't helping him," Oz said just before seeing something odd about the tornado.

"DG's a her," Jordy corrected.

"Wait, what was that?" Oz questioned.

"What was what?" Jordy asked.

"I can't tell from this distance, but there's something moving in front of the tornado," Oz said.

As Jordy drove faster, he said, "There are binoculars under your seat."

As Oz was reaching under the seat, he questioned, "Why do you have binoculars?"

"I'm part of a bird-watcher's club," Jordy said.

"Oh yeah," Oz said just before he looked through the binoculars. "I remember Aunt Maureen mentioning something about that last year."

"So do you see anything?" Jordy asked.

"The tornado seems to be barely moving," Oz said. "This whole storm seems a little weird to me."

"What's weird about it?" Jordy asked.

"There's wind and lightning, but no rain," Oz said. "Have you ever heard of a tornado without rain?"

"Just because you and I haven't heard of it, doesn't mean that it doesn't happen," Jordy said.

"I see the farmhouse and you're right about the path of…" Oz said before stopping in mid-sentence. "There's something not right about this."

"Now what are you seeing?" Jordy asked as he glanced towards Oz.

"I just saw three men dressed alike in long coats entering the house," Oz said just as Jordy hit a rock that blew out his front tire.

Jordy lost control of the SUV and as he attempted to regain control, the SUV tipped over and skidded on its side.

After the SUV came to a rest, Jordy moaned before uttering out, "Oz?"

"I'm okay," Oz said. "Nothing feels broken. And you?"

"I've been in worse scrapes," Jordy said just before they began to free themselves.

Once they were free from the SUV, Oz noticed that the tornado was next to the farmhouse. He then saw people on the roof and said, "What the hell."

As Oz went to look through the binoculars, Jordy asked, "What is it?"

"No!" Oz couldn't help screaming when he saw a young woman and two older couple jumping into the tornado.

"What happened?" Jordy asked as Oz saw several men dressed in long coats jumping into the tornado as well.

"Okay, something is definitely not right here," Oz said.

"What happened?" Jordy asked as the tornado demolished the farmhouse. "Oh god! DG! I hope she and her parents are in the basement underneath something."

"They're not," Oz said. .

"What do you mean?" Jordy asked just as the tornado dissipated. "Hey, that's not normal."

"No, it's not and neither is people jumping into a tornado," Oz said.

"What? Who jumped into a tornado?" Jordy quickly asked.

"Everyone who was in that house," Oz said as he got out his phone.

"You can't be serious," Jordy said as Oz dialed the phone.

"If only that was true," Oz said. There was a short pause before he spoke again. "Giles, it's Oz." He then told Giles was happened. After hanging up, he and Jordy picked through the rubble that the tornado had left behind while looking for either bodies or survivors.

Three days later, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Andrew, Brianna, Bethany, Samantha and Kathleen showed up on Maureen's doorstep in Kansas. Brianna, Bethany and Samantha were charmed slayers. Kathleen was a witch and Gwendolyn Post's niece.

When Oz and Jordy stepped outside, Buffy said, "It's good to see you, Oz."

"It's good to see you," Oz said before facing Willow. "How have you been, Will?"

"I've been good," Willow said. "How have you've been?"

"Good and bad over the years," Oz said. "Kind of bad the last few days."

"Do you need to talk about it?" Willow questioned.

"A week ago I changed and killed the demon hunter Ray Campbell," Oz said.

"You still change when you get angry?" Buffy asked.

"I do," Oz said. "Most the time I can control my anger, but he purposely provoked me."

"He knew you were a werewolf," Buffy said almost as a questioned.

"He suspected," Oz said. "He also suspected as to how I changed."

"Then it wasn't your fault," Willow said.

"That's what I keep telling him," Jordy said.

"Can we change the subject to what happened three nights ago," Oz suggested.

"Oz, I agree with Willow and Jordy," Buffy said. "Anyway, take us to the farmhouse."

Oz nodded before saying, "Get back in your vehicles and follow me and Jordy."

After getting to the rubble, Willow and Kathleen cast a spell to look for magical signature. The spell was supposed to turn any magical signature to a pinkish color. It took fifteen minutes to perform and once the spell was cast everyone looked around. Andrew was the only who thought to look up into the sky.

After turning all around, Willow said, "There's nothing here, Oz. I think you just experienced a normal tragedy."

"That's not so," Andrew said.

"There's nothing here, Andrew," Willow said.

Andrew grinned before saying, "Your magic is strong, O'Powerful One, but you don't look in all direction."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy quickly asked.

"Look high above your heads," Andrew said.

When everyone looked up, they saw a pool of pink above the rubble.

"Oh god!" Willow uttered out. "Buff, that's a portal and it's open."

"Someone used a tornado to cross dimensions?" Xander asked.

"That would be my guess," Oz said.

"DG and her parents knew," Jordy said. "They knew what would happen. That's why they jumped into the tornado."

"Well, from what I saw in the binoculars, DG and her parents were being chased into the tornado," Oz said. "They were captured."

"Will, that's portal is definitely too high to enter," Buffy began. "Is there anyway to bring it down or recreate it at our level?"

"It might take a while, but I think I can," Willow said.

"How much is a while?" Jordy asked.

"Well, days or even weeks wouldn't be an exaggeration," Willow said. "If I had something of DG's or her parents' then I might be able to do it quicker."

"We'll pick through the rubble and search for something useful," Oz said.

"All right," Willow said. "Buff, should I wait for you guys to find something?"

"Get started, Will and if at all possible; hurry," Buffy said.

Willow nodded before she and Kathleen went to work. Buffy and the others went searching through the rubble.

Buffy and the others found several things belonging to DG and her parents, but before they could use the items, Officer Elmer Gulch pulled up in his squad car. After he got out of his car, he said, "Jordy, you and your friends are trespassing. And it's against the law to poach things from a disaster scene. So drop whatever you took and get off this land."

When Officer Gulch wasn't looking, Buffy had dropped a hairbrush belonging to DG into her purse as Oz stuck a photograph of DG and the nurture units into his pocket. Everyone else dropped the items that they held.

"Everyone let's go," Buffy said.

As everyone was going to his or her respective vehicles, Officer Gulch said, "And don't come back or I will arrest you."

No one responded as they got into the vehicles. Officer Gulch waited until everyone had driven off in their vehicles before he got into his squad car and left.

As Buffy and the others were driving off, Buffy asked, "Will, can you open a portal without being at disaster site?"

"If I had something of DG's or her parents', I might be able to," Willow said.

Buffy took out a hairbrush and showed it to Willow before saying, "I'd picked this up from the rubble. Do you think it might work?"

Willow grinned real big and as she took the brush she said, "It just might; except it might take a little longer."

"I don't mean to put pressure on you, Will, but the longer it takes, the less chance of us finding that DG woman and her parents," Buffy said.

"I know," Willow said.

After getting back to Maureen and Ken's farmhouse, Willow and Kathleen went to work at attempting to open a portal while using the brush. Oz had even given Willow the picture of DG and the nurture units.

For two days, Willow and Kathleen made failed attempts to open a portal to the unknown dimension. On the third day they snuck back to the debris site to attempt to lower the portal there, but they found that the portal was close. On the fourth morning Willow consulted the witch's council on how to open the portal and after being told a few more suggestions Willow and Kathleen tried again. Willow and Kathleen tried for twelve hours more and just after Buffy had expressed that it was hopeless to Oz while in the kitchen, cheers sounded throughout the house. Buffy, Oz, Maureen and Ken rushed back into the next room to find an open portal.

"We did it," Willow told Buffy with a grin.

"Aright," Buffy said "Let's grab our weapons quickly and get in there before that portal closes."

In the O.Z dimension, minutes after the witch's spirit had melted on the platform, DG, Azkadellia, their parents Jessica and Ahamo, the ex-tin man that was traveling with DG named Cain, the viewer named Raw and Ambrose rejoiced as the sunlight returned to the O.Z.

They were rejoicing for a short time when a long coat rushed into the room. When he saw Azkadellia, he said, "My, sorceress…"

"I'm not her anymore," Azkadellia said. "I was possessed by the dark witch. I'm not anymore."

"Okay," the long coat said. "So who do I report to that there are several mobats, Grendeloff demons and Slugishtusk demons that had successfully crossover into the O.Z?"

"Oh, mother, I'm very sorry," Azkadellia sincerely said. "I allowed the demons to get in."

"It's not your fault, Azkadellia," Jessica said with a slightly fear-stricken expression on her face. "As you said, you were possessed."

"According to the ancient chronicles, Grendeloff demons and Slugishtusk demons once ruled the O.Z," Ambrose said. He then paused before he continued to say, "I can't remember anything more than that. I'm sorry."

"Ambrose, I promise to undo what I did to you," Azkadellia said. "In fact, I'm making the promise now in front everyone that I will amend the wrong that I did for the last ten years.

"Azkadellia…" Ahamo said just as a dimensional portal opened up in the room.

After everyone turned to look, DG said with a drawn out tone, "Okay. This is different. What is it?"

"It's a portal," Jessica said. "I've heard about them, but I've never actually seen one before."

Azkadellia turned towards the long coat and ordered, "Get guards in here now!"

"Yes, sorceress," the long coat said with a bow before he rushed away.

"Do you think it's more demons?" DG questioned just before Buffy, Willow, Xander, Oz, Jordy, Andrew, Brianna, Bethany, Samantha and Kathleen came out of the portal while carry medieval weaponry. DG recognized one of them. "Jordy?"

As Azkadellia, Jessica, Ahamo, Cain, Raw and Ambrose gave DG a surprise look, Jordy said, "DG, thank god we found you. Oz and I saw the tornado hitting your house. And Oz saw you through the binoculars jumping into the tornado."

"Which one of you is Oz?" DG asked.

"That would be me," he said before slightly gazing the room. "You don't appear to be a damsel in distress though."

"No; not any more," DG said as she shook her head.

"You came here to help DG?" Jessica questioned as six long coats busted into the room.

Azkadellia motioned for the long coats to stop. Buffy turned towards the long coats while answering, "We came here to rescue DG. We thought that she was brought to this dimension against her will."

"What dimension are we in, anyway?" Andrew asked.

"You're in the legendary land of Oz," Ahamo said. "Except it's correctly pronounced the O.Z which means the Outer Zone."

Xander laughed before questioning, "The land of Oz; as in the land that Dorothy visited and met up with the scarecrow, the tin man and the cowardly lion and fought the wicked witch of the west?" Xander laughed again.

"I can understand your skepticism because I was in the same place as you are now almost thirty years ago," Ahamo said.

"Oh we're not skeptical," Buffy sarcastically began. "We travel to fairy tale lands all the time."

"Buff, I believe they're serous," Willow said. "I'm sensing great magical power within this room."

Azkadellia stepped up to Willow before saying, "I feel power with you too as well. Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"Oh definitely a good witch… as long as I stay away from the dark magic that is," Willow said.

"I've been told of the story of the 'Wizard of Oz' from Ahamo and for the record, I don't care for it; even if it was written by a great uncle of mine," Jessica said.

"What?" Buffy questioned.

"Dorothy Gale's uncle Lyman Frank Baum wrote 'Wizards of Oz' and they're the descendents of Dorothy," Ahamo said as he gestured towards Jessica, DG and Azkadellia.

"You're telling me that Dorothy really did travel with a scarecrow, a tin man and a cowardly lion?" Buffy questioned.

"Buff," Oz said. When Buffy looked he gestured towards Raw.

Buffy gave Raw a momentary stare before questioning, "Okay, what about the scarecrow and the tin man?"

"There was no scarecrow and the tin man was actually a policeman," Ahamo said. "We should go somewhere more comfortable so I can set you straight with the correct story."

"Before you do, who exactly are you people?" Jessica asked.

After everyone was properly introduced, Cain asked, "Do you folks charge into other dimensions often with uh… with unusual and primitive looking weaponry?"

"Well, Brianna, Bethany, Samantha and I are vampire slayers…" Buffy was able to get out.

"Vampire slayers?" DG skeptically questioned.

"We kill vampires and demons," Buffy explained.

As Jessica and Ahamo looked at each other in the manner as if the same idea had popped into their heads, DG said, "Vampires aren't real."

"They are real," Buffy said. "And apparently as real as the land of Oz… or the O.Z."

"And you and your group fight demons?" Ahamo asked.

"We do," Buffy said.

"You look like you shouldn't be fighting at all let alone demons," Cain commented.

"I know by looking at me that I don't look like much, but I can assure you that I'm much stronger and capable than I look," Buffy said. "In fact, I've been fighting demons since I was fifteen."

"If you are indeed telling us the truth, then you folks might be a help to us and the O.Z. after all," Ahamo said.

"You have demon problems?" Buffy asked in a tone as if she already knew the answer to it.

"Come with me…" Ahamo was only able to get out when Jordy saw the full moon.

"Oh god, oh god," Jordy distressfully said. When everyone looked he continued to question in the same tone, "How long until sunset?"

"Not for another four hours," Azkadellia said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Very wrong," Jordy said in the same distressful tone. Oz went to gaze out the window. "Willow, you have to send me back."

"What's going on, Jordy," DG asked. "You're kind of acting strangely."

"There's a full moon and Jordy is the one who had accidentally turned me into a werewolf," Oz said as he looked at his group.

"You're a werewolf?" DG asked Oz.

"Jordy and I both are," Oz said. "I found a way to stop the wolf inside me from coming out though. That is as long as I don't get fighting mad."

"This may be a silly question, but what's a werewolf?" Ambrose asked. Buffy and a few others from her group had suddenly noticed the zipper running from back to front of his head.

Jordy noticed it too and hesitated for only split second to say, "Something that you don't want to see."

"Werewolves are man to demon shape-shifters," DG explained to Ambrose. "Full moon triggers the changed… or that's how they are in the movies. Up until now, I thought that vampires and werewolves were only in scary stories."

"Oh, they're real; trust me," Oz said.

DG turned towards Jordy and said. "By you being a werewolf was why you were never around on certain nights."

"I had chained myself up on those nights," Jordy said. He then turned towards Willow. "Willow, you have to send me back before the sun sets."

"Jordy, we are in a different dimension, so the rules of you changing into a werewolf might not be the same here if they even apply at all," Buffy said.

"Are you even willing to take that risk?" Jordy said.

Buffy turned towards Jessica, Ahamo and Azkadellia before asking, "Is there a strong and secure place to lock Jordy up for the night?"

"There are prison cells in the sublevels of this compound," Azkadellia said.

"Jordy, fifteen minutes before sunset, we'll lock you in a cell," Buffy said.

"You pointed out that the rules might be different here, so what if I change before then?" Jordy questioned.

"I dealt with Oz on a few occasions when he went all beastie on us, so I have no doubts that I'll be able to handle you as well," Buffy said.

"A few long coats can stay with you until you are securely in one of those cells as well," Jessica added.

"Okay, if that's settled, come with me and I'll explain," Ahamo said. Ambrose saw Buffy looking at him with a question on her mind before she gestured for Ahamo to go first. Ahamo turned toward one of the long coats. "Take us to a dining hall."

The long coat nodded before walking away. Ahamo, Buffy and her entire group followed.

Azkadellia told the remaining five long coats, "Go with them and make sure Jordy is in a cell before sunset,"

"Yes, Sorceress," the five long coats said before following behind the others.

"I'm curious to learn more about vampire slayers," Cain said. "So I'll be with them."

"Learning more about them does sound exciting," Ambrose said before he and Cain left for the exit.

"It's okay, Raw, if you want to go with them," DG said. "I kind of want to be alone with my mother and sister anyway." Raw nodded and left too.

As Buffy and the others were walking casually towards the dining hall, Ahamo talked about the true story of Dorothy. Midway to the dining hall forty long coats who didn't know that Azkadellia had converted back to her original self before being possessed by the wicked witch had saw the wanted fugitives, Cain, Ambrose and Raw along with Buffy's group carrying weapons.

Buffy and the others were quickly drawn to the long coats when the leader shouted, "Seized them!"

The long coat who was escorting Buffy and the others, quickly put his hands up while uttering, "Wait!"

"Are they after us?" Buffy quickly asked as the forty long coats were coming at them fast.

"I think they're after all of us," Cain answered.

"Wait! I can explain," the escorting long coat continued to say.

"Save your breath, they think that you and the other five long coats are traitors," Ambrose said.

"There are too many to…" Cain was only able to get out.

Willow held up her hand toward the advancing long coats and rattled off a spell in Latin.

The first five long coats bounced off a barrier between her group and the long coats' group.

"Okay, that will work," Cain continued to say.

"You're won't get out of here alive," the lead long coat said.

The escorting long coat said, "It's over. These people are no longer enemies of Azkadellia."

"Do you really expect me to fall for that, traitor?" the lead long coat asked. He then hissed to his men, "Find something to break through this barrier." Six of them nodded before walking away. The lead long coat then gestured towards eight of his men, "You eight, start pounding." The eight men nodded before they began to pound on the barrier.

As the escorting long coat tried to reason with the advancing long coats, Ahamo whispered to one of the five trailing long coats, "Go get Azkadellia." The long coat nodded and hurried away.

As the long coats attempted to break through the barrier Willow said, "Buff, I don't know how long I can hold this barrier up."

"Everyone… everyone in my group that is, drop the weapons. No one is to be killed. Brianna; Bethany; Samantha you wanted to know what it was like to fight Turok-Hans… well this might be the closes you going to get at knowing without actually fighting Turok-Hans. Will, on my mark drop the barrier."

"Whoa, hold on," Cain quickly said

"With them trying to bust through Willow can't hold the barrier up for long," Buffy said.

"I sent a long coat to go get Azkadellia," Ahamo said as the six long coats were returning with six electrical prods. "Let's try to hold the barrier until she gets here."

"Okay, what is that?" Willow asked as the six men were stepping up. Before anyone could answer the six men began to send electrical shock throughout the barrier. "Buffy!"

"Drop it, now," Buffy uttered.

As soon as the barrier came down, the hand-to-hand combat began. During the skirmish Buffy was doing the most damages to the long coats followed by Brianna; Bethany, Samantha and then Ambrose and Cain. Xander, Willow, Oz, Andrew, Ahamo, Kathleen, Jordy and the five long coats on Buffy's side were doing what they could. Raw was trying to stay out of the way.

By the time Azkadellia, Jessica, DG and the sixth long coat stepped up, twenty-five of the forty long coats were knocked unconscious. Xander, Oz and Andrew were also lying on the floor in a slight daze.

Buffy had sent another long coat flying through the air several feet at the moment when Azkadellia demanded, "Enough!" The skirmish ended and everyone who was conscious turned towards Azkadellia. "Who's the leader of this brigade?" Several fingers had pointed to an unconscious long coat. "Who's his second?" Fingers had pointed to another unconscious long coat. Azkadellia shook her head and rolled her eyes before saying, "Whoever is the conscious ranking man here, you are to cease immediately. These people are no longer wanted fugitives. Now wake these men up and spread the word."

"Yes, sorceress," came the reply from several long coats.

Jessica turned towards Azkadellia before asking, "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," Azkadellia said in a confused tone. "Why do you ask?"

"Just an hour ago you would've sucked the life out of these people who are lying unconscious for being incompetents," Jessica said as Buffy and her group were recollecting their weapons.

"That was the evil witch, I'm not her," Azkadellia said.

Jessica smiled before saying, "That was the answer I was hoping to hear."

Azkadellia smiled back before saying, "I had better make a public announcement now. I'm going returned the thrown to you."

"No," Jessica flat said.

"What?" Azkadellia quickly asked in a shock tone.

"I understand that you want to return the throne to me in order to make amends with me," Jessica began. "But you also need to make amends with the people from the O.Z. Making amends with them and regaining their trust will be the hardest part of it all and if you give up the throne now you will never amend those wrongs or regain their trust."

"You really think I can regain their trust?" Azkadellia asked.

"It's definitely going to take hard work from you and most likely it will take more years to gain it than what it did for you to lose it, but yes; eventually I believe you can," Jessica said. Azkadellia gave her mother a heartfelt hug.

Buffy stepped up to Jessica and Azkadellia and waited until the hug ended to say, "Sorceress."

"You weren't kidding when you said that you were stronger than what you look," Azkadellia told her. Buffy slightly grinned. "You tossed that long coat far a great distance."

"Yes and that's actually what I want to talk to you about," Buffy said. "I'm not trying to make an excuse, but since I was fifteen, trouble seems to follow me and…"

"This incident wasn't your fault," Azkadellia quickly interrupted with as Ahamo stepped up. "The greater number of long coats doesn't know what happened within the past thirty minutes. In fact, that's what I'm going to do now. I'm going to make a public announcement in the next few minutes so people will know."

"Something happened just before we came?" Buffy questioned.

"I will fill you in on that too," Ahamo said.

Azkadellia grinned before saying, "I really should make that announcement before something like this happens again."

Buffy nodded before telling Azkadellia, "Of course." She then turned towards Ahamo. "Let's continue."

Buffy's group, Ahamo, Cain, Ambrose, Raw and the six long coats continued to the dining hall.

TBC


	3. In The OZ Dimension Part 2

**A/N Buffy and Angel spoilers (mainly from Buffy season five)**

Buffy's group, Ahamo, Cain, Ambrose and Raw sat for three and a half hours while talking about the life in the O.Z. with one restroom break. Tutor, DG and Azkadellia's childhood magic teacher, had even joined them after the first hour. They were talking about Azkadellia's evil reign when one of the long coats interrupted with, "It will be sunset in twenty minutes."

Everyone stood up before Ahamo told the long coat, "Show us the way."

The walk to the cells took ten minutes and this time the other long coats had left them alone during the walk.

After Jordy was safely behind the cell bars, Xander asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay for now, but I still have a couple of…" Jordy got out before the change began. He let out a painful cry.

Oz had also let out a painful cry before ordering, "Open up another cell for me! Quick!"

One of the long coats hurried to the controls and opened another cell adjacent to Jordy's. Just before the cell was opened, Oz had completely transformed and had threatened the group. Raw had coward back. Buffy was right there and had struck Oz three times before she threw him into the cell.

"Now shut the cell door!" Buffy quickly ordered.

As the cell door went down, Buffy didn't think that it was coming down fast enough and she used her slayer's strength to speed it up, which broke the chains that moved the door from one position to another.

"Whoa!" a long coat uttered. "I can see that these cells won't hold you." Buffy just grinned.

Oz leaped for Buffy and bounced off the bars. Most of them, mainly on instincts, had slightly jumped back. After Oz bounced off the bars a couple more times he had shredded his clothes. Jordy had also shredded his clothes.

Jessica, Azkadellia and DG stepped up. When DG saw the two, she commented, "Werewolves are real."

"They are," Xander said.

"I bet that you have fascinating stories," Ambrose said as Oz and Jordy continued to bounce off of the bars.

"I would love to hear them," DG commented.

"I would love to see them," Azkadellia said.

"You want to see our stories?" Buffy questioned.

"If it would be okay with you," Azkadellia said.

"We never video taped our stories." Buffy then glanced at Andrew before she continued to say, "Except for this one time, but we don't have it with us."

"Azkadellia has a device that can display your memories like a video," DG explained.

"Of course I wouldn't use it on you without your permission," Azkadellia said.

"I'm curious to see this, so sure; I'll do it," Buffy said.

Azkadellia turned towards the long coats and said, "I doubt that they can break loose, but just in case stay here and keep watch on them."

"Yes, Sorceress," the long coats said.

Azkadellia faced Buffy again and said, "Come with us." Buffy nodded before she and her group followed Jessica, Azkadellia and DG. Cain, Ambrose, Ahamo and Raw had also followed.

After Buffy had taken a couple of steps she asked, "So how exactly will you see my memories."

"A good percentage of Raw's people are viewers," Azkadellia began. "A viewer will create a link between you and a magical device that will display your memories."

"It's like a magical mirror," DG supplied an explanation that Buffy and her group would better understand.

"So it's like a Vulcan mind meld?" Andrew questioned.

Xander smacked Andrew on the back of the head before saying, "Please excuse Andrew. He's a complete science fiction nerd."

As the people other than Buffy's group and DG gave Xander a curious look, DG said, "I like 'Star Trek' too and it's similar to a Vulcan mind meld as far a viewer has to place his or her hand on the person's head."

"What is Star Trek?" Jessica asked. DG explained the show 'Star Trek' during the walk to the memory-displaying device.

After stepping into the room Azkadellia had Buffy to sit down. Raw was the one to link with Buffy and the memory-displaying device.

Almost immediately Raw said, "Your memories had been magically altered."

"They were," Buffy confirmed.

"Just think about it without really speaking," Azkadellia said.

Within seconds, the memory-displaying device showed Buffy performing the spell 'Tirer la Couture.' (The spell to see spells.) Everyone watched as Buffy's memories had taken him or her through the house. It displayed the brief conversation between Buffy and Joyce and had showed the unusual appearance of the photographs as the photographs flipped between showing Dawn and no Dawn. When Buffy left the photographs and entered Dawn's room everyone saw what Buffy had seen as Dawn and the room flipped back and forth between realities.

"Buffy… Buffy…" the display showed Dawn saying. Buffy focused on Dawn. "Buffy! Who said you could come in my room,"

"You're not my sister!"

"Tch' yeah, like I even want to be related to your smelly…" Buffy pinned Dawn's hands. "Ow. What are you doing?"

"What are you?"

"Get off of me."

"You want to hurt me?"

"Let me go, you freak."

"Then you deal with me."

"I'm telling Mom!"

"You stay away from my mother." Buffy half weakly shoved Dawn back.

The memory-displaying device jumped to the monk as he said, "You have to… The Key. You must protect The Key."

"Protect The Key, right. I know, we'll do it together. Far, far from here."

"Many have… died… many more, if you don't… keep it safe…"

"How? What is it?"

"The Key is energy. It's a portal. It opens the door…"

"That round glowy thing?"

The monk shook his head. "For centuries it had no form at all. My brethren… its only keeper. Then…" He attempted to point to the factory. "The abomination… found us. We had to hide The Key… gave it form. Mold it flesh, made it human. And sent it to you."

"Dawn!"

"She's The Key."

"You put that thing in my home?"

"We knew the slayer would… protect…"

"My memories… my mom's…"

"We built them."

"Then unbuild them. This is my life you're…"

The monk started coughing and getting weaker. "You cannot… abandon…"

"I didn't ask for this. I don't even know what… what she is."

"Human. Human, now and helpless. Please she is… an innocent in all of this and she needs you."

"She's not my sister."

"She doesn't know that." The monk then faded into his death before Buffy realized it.

Buffy's memory jumped to the entryway to Dawn's bedroom when Dawn told Buffy, "Go away."

"Come on, Dawn."

"I said go! You deaf?"

Buffy entered the room and stood at the door while saying, "I'm sorry."

"You hurt my arm."

"I know."

"Butthole."

"Really sorry."

"I tell you I have this theory? It goes where, you're the one who's not my sister 'cause mom adopted you from a shoebox of baby howler monkeys and never told you 'cause it could hurt your delicate baby feelings."

Buffy sat down beside Dawn before saying, "That's your theory?"

"Explains your fashion sense and smell."

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Broken record much?"

"Can't even take an apology. You always do that, ever since…" Buffy abruptly stopped talking for a moment. "I just had a bad day."

"Well, join the club."

"Can I be president?"

"I'm president. You can be the janitor."

"Okay."

There was a short pause before Dawn asked, "Buffy?"

"Mmm?"

"What's wrong with mom?"

"I don't know."

Buffy's memory jumped again to the Magic Box with Buffy telling Travers, "I just want to know what kind of demon I'm fighting."

"Well, that's the thing. Glory isn't a demon."

"What is she?"

"She's a God."

"Oh."

DG interrupted for a moment when she gasped, "You fought a God?" Cain and Ambrose also gave Buffy a skeptical stare.

Azkadellia motioned for DG to be quiet before telling Raw, "Continue."

Buffy's memory jumped to when Dawn had cut herself while agitatedly questioning, "Is this blood?"

"Dawn!"

"What did you do?"

"It's blood, isn't? It can't be me. I'm not a Key. I'm not a thing."

"Sweetie, no, what is this about?"

"What am I? Am I real? Am I anything?"

The memory jumped again to when Buffy pinned spike with the tomb lid just before hissing, "You let Dawn find out like that? From books and papers? You hate me that much?"

"I was just along for the ride. Not like I knew she was mystical glowy key thing. Nobody keeps me in the bloody loop, do they?"

"You could have stopped her. You could have…"

"Oh, yeah, here it comes. Something goes wrong in your life, blame Spike. Newsflash, Blondie…" Spikes flipped the tomb lid off of him with a burst of strength and it crashed beside them. "If kid sis wants to grab a midnight stroll, she'll find a way, sooner or later. I just thought she'd be safer with the Big Bad looking over her shoulder."

"She shouldn't have found out like that."

"You didn't think you could hide the truth from her forever, did you? Maybe if you had been honest with her in the first place, you wouldn't be trying to make yourself feel better with a round of kick the Spike."

"You have no idea how I feel."

Buffy's memories jumped again to when Buffy, Xander, Willow, Tara and Spike confronted Glory in the hospital. After displaying that in detail it jumped again to the desert scene.

"Death is your gift."

"Okay. No. Death is not a gift. My mother just died and I know about this. It's not a gift I want and it's not a gift I want to give to anyone else. If I have to kill demons because it helps the world, then I kill demons, but it's not a gift to anybody."

"Your question has been answered."

The memory-displaying device continued to display Buffy's key memories in the fight against Glory. It lasted for an hour more and it had showed Buffy's sacrifice to save Dawn and her resurrection. Her memories then moved to the fight against the First Evil. That too was detailed, but it didn't last as long as the memories with Glory.

When DG learned that the fight against the First Evil had ended with the destruction of Sunnydale, she said, "I remember hearing about that on the news. That was your group?"

"It was," Buffy said.

"We closed the hell-mouth," Willow said.

"What's a hell-mouth?" Jessica questioned.

Almost as on cue the memory-displaying device displayed Buffy's memory of Giles saying, "Hell-mouth is the center of a mystical convergence of where evil gravitates towards."

Xander gestured towards the mirror while saying, "That pretty well sums it up."

The memory-displaying device then randomly displayed Buffy's memories of her harsh life on the hell-mouth.

After about forty-five minutes of random flashes the memory of when Buffy confronted Angel in Los Angeles had flashed on the display. Before the memory could pass from Buffy's mind, Raw said, "Here's is the point of where I felt that your memory was magically altered."

"I don't think my memory was altered that day," Buffy said just before random flashes of her making love to Angel were quickly displayed. "What the hell? That never happened."

"This device doesn't lie," Ambrose said.

"Concentrate on that day," Raw said. He then said after a brief delay, "Awe, your memory wasn't magically altered; your reality was."

"How?" Buffy quickly asked. "Can you see it?"

"The memory of the original reality is buried deep within you, but…" Raw was able to get out before Buffy's memories began to display.

The memory-displaying device displayed Buffy saying to Angel, "I'm guessing that expression isn't because they were all out of fresh OJ at the deli. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just…"

"Where have you been?"

"I went to see the Oracles. I asked them to turn me back."

"What? Why?"

"Because more then ever I know how much I love you."

Buffy backed away from Angel before saying, "No. No, you didn't."

Angel followed her while saying, "And if I stayed mortal one of us would wind up dead, maybe both of us. You heard what Mohra said."

"Mohra is dead. We killed him."

"He said others would come."

"They always come. And they always will. But that's my problem now, not yours, remember?"

"No, I won't just stand by and let you fight, maybe die, alone."

"Then we fight together."

"You saw what happened last night. If anything I'm a liability to you. You take chances to protect me and that's not just bad for you, it's bad for the people we were meant to help."

"So what? You just took a whole twenty-four hours to weigh the ups and downs of being a regular Joe and decided it was more fun being a superhero?"

"You know that's not it. How can we be together if the cost is your life or the lives of others?" Buffy just stared at him and after a moment he took her into his arms. "I know. I couldn't tell you. I wasn't sure if I could do it if I woke up with you one more morning."

Buffy sniffled before saying, "I understand. So, what happens now?"

"The Oracles are giving us back the day; turning back time, so I can kill Mohra before his blood makes me mortal."

"When?"

Angel looked over at the clock before saying, "Another minute."

Buffy cried while saying, "A minute? No. No, it's not enough time!"

"We don't have a choice. It's done."

"How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had? What we could have had?"

"You won't. No one will know but me."

"Everything we did."

"It never happened."

Buffy shook her head while saying, "It did. It did. I know it did!" She placed her hand on his chest. "I felt your heart beat."

"Buffy…"

They kissed before Buffy looked over at the clock. Buffy cried, "No! Oh God. It's not enough time."

Angel cried while saying, "Shsh, please. Please." They held each other tightly while crying. "Please, please."

"No. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget."

A white flash was seen on the memory-displaying device.

When the memory-displaying device was displaying what Buffy remembered, Buffy asked, "Raw, can you get to the memories of what originally happened between Angel and the Mohra?"

"I'll try," Raw said.

In seconds the memory-displaying device displayed the original day in short segments that told Buffy everything within a few minutes. Everyone saw the anger boiling within Buffy's eyes.

"Buff, perhaps you should concentrate on other events that don't involve Angel," Xander said.

Buffy closed her eyes and took a calming breath before continuing.

The memory displaying device then began to display random flashes again, and after another few minutes, everyone saw the destruction of Adam. Azkadellia then stepped closer to Raw and said, "Now that was both exciting to watch and educational, but I've seen enough." She glanced mainly at Willow. "Does anyone else want to sit in the chair?"

"Sure," Willow said. "I'll give it a try."

Once Buffy stood up Willow sat down. Raw began immediately and the first memory that flashed was of Tara's death. Azkadellia had a slight concern expression on her face as she watched Willow go on a rampage through Sunnydale. The rampage ended with Xander talking her down.

"You might be a little more powerful than I first felt," Azkadellia said.

"That's not me anymore," Willow said as the memory-displaying device displayed memories of her learning how to control her magic from the witch's council.

"I see that," Azkadellia said.

The next memory flash was of Willow, Xander, Tara and Anya resurrecting Buffy. After that the memory flashes were random.

Willow sat in the chair for slightly more than an hour and the session ended when a long coat named Degrad stepped in and said, "Sorceress, a horde of thirty demons has been reported in Munchkin land."

"This is where we go to work," Buffy said.

"To get to the Munchkin land you must cut across the land of the Pa-Pay," Raw said.

"The Pa-Pay won't bother you if there are long coats with you," Azkadellia said. "Degrad, go tell Sterling to gather twenty of his men and report here."

"Yes, Sorceress," Degrad said with a slight bow.

"What kind of demons are we dealing with?" Andrew asked as Degrad was leaving.

"You're not going, Andrew," Buffy told him.

"Samantha is my charge," Andrew pointed out.

"Andrew, this isn't a debate," Buffy hissed.

Andrew crossed his arms like a scolded child before saying, "Fine. It still might be helpful that you know what kind of demons that you're dealing with."

"Monkey bats, Grendeloff demons and Slugishtusk demons," Azkadellia supplied the answer to. "Monkey bats aren't really demons, but they are from the same dimension as with the Grendeloff demons and the Slugishtusk demons though."

"I never heard of them," Buffy said. "But cutting off the head will kill most demons though."

"Wait; I'm remembering something," Ambrose said. "Wait; I'm remembering something."

"You said that," Samantha said.

"He does that," DG said. "That's why we call him Glitch."

"What are you remembering, Glitch… I mean Ambrose?" Buffy said.

Ambrose finally said after a slight hesitation, "The Grendeloff demons have three heads."

"Lovely," Buffy sarcastically said. "Well, we should get going."

"You'll need to wait for Sterling and his men," Azkadellia said.

"While we waiting, do you mind if I have a whirl at this magical doohickey?" Andrew commented.

"This isn't a magical doohickey," Ambrose quickly corrected. "This is a very advance piece of magical technology."

"Would mojo-tech device be the wrong thing to say then?" Andrew questioned.

"What is mojo?" Jessica asked.

"It's another word for magic," DG was the one to answer. "And mojo-tech is not a bad description."

"So can I give it a whirl?" Andrew asked again.

"All the secrets of your past should die in your past, Andrew," Xander said.

"Beside, are you sure you want your evil trio past to be viewed by all from you?" Willow asked.

"I'm good now," Andrew said.

"Andrew, even though it sounds exciting to see how you pick up the flavor of evil like a mushroom through your viewpoint, I don't think it's necessary to have you sit down," Azkadellia said. "I've seen enough to know what's what by watching Buffy's and Willow's memories."

"Besides, your intro will be something like, 'Come with me now, if you will, gentle viewers.'" Brianna said.

"It wouldn't have," Andrew slightly huffed while crossing his arms.

"Then what would it had said?" Brianna questioned.

Andrew slightly hesitated before confessing, "Hello, gentle viewers."

"Guys! Do you mind?" Buffy uttered as Sterling stepped in. "We have to get serious."

"Reporting, Sorceress," Sterling said.

Azkadellia gestured towards Buffy while saying, "Yes, you and your men are to lead, Buffy and her group through the land of the Pa-Pay to the Munchkin land."

"That's were the demons have been reported, Sorceress," Sterling pointed out.

"Yes," Azkadellia said. "These people are demon fighters and you and your men are to assist them in their fight."

Sterling slightly hesitated to say, "Yes, Sorceress. Buffy, come with me."

Buffy's group, except for Andrew, followed Sterling into the hall.

Cain was about to follow, but was stopped when Jessica said, "Wyatt Cain. I want you to remain here." Cain was about to ask a questioned when Jessica continued to say, "I want you to head up the royal security force."

When Cain glanced at Azkadellia, Azkadellia said, "You had definitely proven yourself capable to lead the royal security force."

"I accept, Sorceress," Cain said.

"Good," Azkadellia said. "Okay, Ambrose. I would like to amend my wrong towards you. Come with me and I will restore your brain."

"That's sound fascinating," Andrew said. "Would I be out of line if I watch?"

Everyone gave Andrew a curious look before DG said, "Come with me, Andrew. We'll find us a guide and take a tour of this outpost."

Andrew went with DG. Cain and Raw went with Jessica and Ahamo. Ambrose went with Azkadellia.

DG found a young chambermaid to give them a tour of the facility. Just as they began their walk, Andrew asked, "So how far are we from Emerald City?"

The chambermaid was the one to answer, "You're meaning Central City and we aren't all that far."

"Is that the city that Dorothy followed the yellow brick road to?" Andrew asked.

"It is and back in Dorothy's time the city was called the Emerald City," the chambermaid said. "It changed names to Central City more than fifty years ago. In fact, Dorothy had always referred to Emerald City as Central City because of it being the center of the O.Z's commerce. The day after Dorothy's death, it was renamed Central City as a tribute to her."

"That's fascinating," Andrew said.

"I had never once watch the 'Wizard of Oz'," DG began. "My parents… I mean my nurture units wouldn't let me. Now I feel as though I missed out on something."

"Well, I can tell you the story from beginning to end," Andrew said. "It wouldn't be the same as watching the movie obviously, but at least you would get the general idea."

"Alright," DG said. "Tell me about the movie."

Andrew told the story of 'Wizard of Oz' in great detail. The chambermaid was very well versed with the history of Dorothy Gale and after hearing the movie version from beginning to end, she asked, "Would you like to hear the true story of Dorothy's life in the O.Z?"

"I heard the story from DG's dad," Andrew said.

"I haven't heard the story," DG said.

"But I don't have a problem with hearing it again," Andrew said. "Please tell us."

During the remainder of the tour, the chambermaid told the story of Dorothy for DG to hear. When the tour ended, DG and Andrew went to look for Jessica and Ahamo. During that walk, DG said, "Since Buffy had you staying behind, I take it that you're not a demon fighter. So what do you do for them?"

"I'm Samantha's watcher," Andrew said. "And a watcher is someone who trains and prepares the slayer to fight demons."

"Watchers don't fight demons though?" DG asked.

"Not as a rule, but at times watchers will find them in the position to fight," Andrew said.

"If Buffy doesn't need you to fight then why are you here?" DG asked.

"I help out in other ways," Andrew said. "Beside, we traveled here to find and rescue you. Fighting demons was going to be kept to a minimum."

"Ah, got it," DG said. "So tell me about yourself."

As they made their way through the halls, Andrew began to tell DG about himself; however, he didn't get very far when they crossed paths with Azkadellia and Ambrose. DG immediately saw that Ambrose's head had no zipper.

"So calling you glitch is the wrong thing to call you now?" DG asked Ambrose.

"Once again I have the full use of my faculties, but for you, DG, it wouldn't seem right if you call me anything other than glitch."

DG gave him a hug before saying, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, DG," Ambrose said.

"So can you remember anything more on those demons that Buffy and others are going to face?" DG asked.

"I remember everything," Ambrose said. "What Buffy said earlier about cutting off their heads is true. So Buffy shouldn't have any trouble."

"Andrew, I just realized that you need a place to sleep for the night," Azkadellia commented. "Come with me and I'll show you to a room."

"Sounds great, Sorceress," Andrew said before following Azkadellia.

**TBC**


	4. In The OZ Dimension Part 3

Sunday, September 23, 6:00 A.M., in a small town of Nebraska at a hotel, Bobby woke Dean and Sam up. Once the two were awake, Bobby said, "I think I have a lead of where to start looking for at least one those demons that were let loose from the Devil's Gate."

"Where?" Dean asked.

Bobby pitched a newspaper to Dean while saying, "I circled it." As Dean held up the paper to read it, something else caught Bobby's eye.

When Bobby snatched back the paper, Dean uttered, "What the hell, Bobby."

"Hold on a minute." Bobby then read allowed from a different article, "A drifter that was recently identified as Ray Campbell was viciously attacked and killed by a large dog."

"Someone you knew?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Bobby said. "He was a demon hunter who frequent Ellen's roadhouse before the roadhouse was destroyed. If something had viciously killed him, it wasn't by a large dog."

"Let's check it out," Dean said.

"Well, it says here that his body was found outside Ebb's bar," Bobby said.

"We drove passed Ebb's bar a few miles back during the drive here," Sam said.

"That's sounds like a good place to start," Dean said just before standing up.

Forty-five minutes later, Dean, Sam and Bobby were looking around the close tavern.

When they went to the back of the Tavern, a homeless man was picking through the garbage.

Once the homeless man saw that he was being stared at, he said, "I can't be the first person you saw picking through the trash."

"No, but you are the first one who I know of who is picking through the trash next to where a dead body was found," Bobby said.

"Do you know anything about it?" Sam asked.

"I might," the man said. "What is it worth to you three?"

Bobby pulled out a twenty-dollar-bill before saying, "This is all you're getting so start talking."

Once the man took the money, he said, "I saw everything and the man wasn't killed by dog as people are saying."

"What did kill him?" Dean said.

The man hesitated to say, "You won't believe me."

"You would be amazed to what we'll believe," Dean said.

"Okay, here it is," the man began. "What killed that man was a werewolf."

"We actually do believe you," Bobby said. "We believe in werewolves."

"Wait, the man was killed last week," Sam pointed out.

"What's your point?" Dean asked.

"There was no full moon last week," Sam said.

"I don't know anything about the subject of werewolves; in fact last week I wouldn't have believed it if I wouldn't have seen it with my own two eyes, but anger is what made him change," the man said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"The man who was killed and Oz, the bartender of the bar, had stepped back here once the bar had closed for the night," the man began. He then gestured in a direction. "I was leaning against the wall over there. At first I couldn't make out what they were saying. They were talking peacefully and at a normal tone. All of a sudden the man hit Oz hard enough to knock him down. The man kicked Oz in the stomach a few times while screaming, 'I know you're a werewolf! I know you are! Now change!' Eventually Oz changed. It reminded of the movie 'The Incredible Hulk.' The man yanked out a knife with a sterling silver blade, but before he was able to use it, Oz, as a werewolf, bit him on the leg. The man fell to the ground and that was when Oz jumped on the man; ripped open his throat."

"Have you seen this Oz character since then?" Sam asked.

"That night was the last I've seen of him," the man said.

"You called the werewolf by name," Bobby began. "How long did you know him?"

"Three months," the man said. "That's how long he bartended here."

"Have you and he spoken to one another as in a conversation?" Dean asked.

"When he first started we spoke," the man said. "He even bought me a couple of beers."

"Did he ever mention where he was from?" Dean asked.

"All over, he told me," the man said.

"Had he ever mentioned of if Oz is his real name?" Bobby asked.

"As far as I know, Oz is his actual name," the man said.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Bobby asked.

"He lives or did live in an apartment down the road," the man said.

"Which one?" Dean asked.

"You haven't paid me enough to show you that," the man said.

Dean pulled out another twenty while saying, "You better not be yanking our chain."

The man took the money before saying, "I'm not. Follow me."

Within a short time the man led Dean, Sam and Bobby to a four-family apartment building. A nine-year-old boy was playing with action figures on the front porch. After the man pointed out Oz's apartment, Dean, Sam and Bobby stepped up to the door.

Bobby was about ready to knock when the boy said, "He's not home."

"Does a man name Oz live there?" Dean asked.

The boy's mother was coming out of her apartment as he said, "Yep."

"May I help you gentlemen?" the woman asked.

"We're looking for a man name Oz," Bobby said. "Would you know where I could find him?"

"He moved out over a week ago," the woman said. "He didn't leave a forwarding address."

"You wouldn't know Oz's full name, would you," Dean asked.

"And who's asking?" the woman asked.

"He asked, Mom," the boy said as Dean was producing an FBI badge.

The woman rubbed her son's back just before she gazed at the badge. She slightly grinned before saying, "You know it's against the law to impersonate an FBI agent."

"Why do you think that I'm impersonating one?" Dean asked.

"My father was an FBI agent and I know what to look for to spot a fake," the woman said. "Now I'm not going to call the cops, but I do want to know who you people really are."

"We are private investigators," Bobby said. "We are investigating Ray Campbell's death."

"Okay, let me see those licenses," the woman said while crossing her arms.

"They're pending," Bobby said.

"All three of them are pending?" the woman skeptically asked.

"Okay, fine, we're not private investigators, but I knew Ray Campbell," Bobby said. "We are in fact here investigating his death and I was told Oz was the last person who saw him alive. And we just want to ask him a few questions; that's all."

The woman sighed before saying, "Oz is a nickname for Osborne. I can't remember his first name and he didn't fill out a rentals agreement. So I don't have that information written down."

"You own the building?" Sam asked.

"I do," the woman said. "And by him renting from month to month was why he didn't fill out a rental's agreement."

"How did he pay you?" Sam asked.

"Cash and he was always two months paid in," the woman said. "That's why I didn't mind him renting from month to month."

"Can you tell us anything else about Oz?" Bobby asked.

"Just that Oz had nothing to do with your friend's death," the woman said.

"Okay, thanks for speaking to us," Bobby said.

The woman just nodded. As Dean, Sam and Bobby were walking away, Sam commented, "This Oz guy is long gone."

"Sam's right," Dean said. "We should just move on to the next town and worry about the demons that escaped from the Devil's Gate."

"Fine, but I'll contact Ellen and have her speak to the hunters that she knows," Bobby said. "This werewolf might've run, but perhaps we can prevent him from hiding."

"I don't know the entire situation with this Oz guy, Bobby, but it sounds to me that Ray Campbell had provoked him," Sam said. "As far as we know Oz keeps himself caged during the times he would normally become a werewolf."

"I haven't heard of a werewolf yet that allowed him or herself to be caged up," Bobby said as he took out his phone. "So if Oz is a werewolf or some shape-shifting demon then he must be stop." He then dialed Ellen. Sam just shook his head in a slight disgust.

At sunrise in the O.Z., Buffy's group and Sterling's men were exiting the dead orchard of the Pa-pay and were entering the more futile forest. They were barely a hundred yards into the forest when they came upon the eighteen mobats, the twelve Grendeloff demons and the eighteen Slugishtusk demons. As told by Ambrose the Grendeloff demons had three heads. As the skirmish broke out, the long coats fired their guns. The mobats fell from the sky dead once hit, but when the demons were hit with no effect, Buffy hissed, "Just handle the mobats and we'll take care of the demons"

Two of the long coats didn't listen to Buffy and charged at the demons while firing their guns straight at the demons' heads. As soon as the two were within the demons' grasp the two were immediately killed.

As the skirmished continued Buffy's group sustained minor injuries. The surviving eighteen long coats sustained minor to slightly severe injuries.

The skirmished ended when the five surviving Slugishtusk demons rapidly fled the area.

Samantha was about to give chase to one, but was stopped when Willow ordered, "Let it go, Sam."

Samantha faced Willow while saying, "But it's getting away."

"You don't know the terrain," Buffy quickly told her. "That demon will lead you to where it has the upper hand. And what's my rule on that?"

"I don't fight on the demon's terms, I make it fight on mine," Samantha answered.

"And don't just know the rule; live by it," Buffy said. "Otherwise you won't live far long."

"Since the demons were greatly reduced we greatly crushed their ego," Xander said. "Which means from now on those demons will be hiding in the light of day."

Buffy stepped up to Sterling, before saying, "We got to get your wounded back to the…"

When Buffy stumbled on the word, Sterling said, "The outpost. However, the moderated wounded can help the more severely wounded back to the outpost. The rest of us can move on and track down the demons that got away."

"If the Pa-pay are a serious threat as you claim then we have to help the wounded back across the dead orchard," Buffy said. "Plus those demons had gone into hiding. They won't make their presences known again until night fall."

"Alright," Sterling said. He then shouted out to his men, "Collect the wounded. We're heading back."

"Give 'em a hand," Buffy ordered her grouped.

After the wounded were leaning on one or two people everyone set off in the direction of the outpost.

At Azkadellia's outpost, the long coats were replacing the broken chain in order to release Oz from his cell. Andrew and Jordy were standing by and watching.

In a good-size room at one of the upper levels, Azkadellia and DG had combined their essences in order to restore the OZ back to its heaven-like state. Since Buffy and her group were hiking across the land of the Pa-pay, Azkadellia agreed to begin with the restoration of the orchard.

In the land of the Pa-pay, Buffy's and Sterling's two groups were midway through the orchard when they suddenly found themselves backed up against one of the dead trees and surrounded by over fifty Pa-pay.

After everyone gazed in all direction and learning that they were surrounded, Xander uttered, "Oh god, more demons."

"They're not demons," Sterling said. "They are the Pa-pay and I've never seen this many in one hunting part before."

"Will, we need a force field," Buffy said.

"On it," Willow said just before she and Kathleen combined their strength and raised a force field.

Just after the force field came up, two of the Pa-pay charged at them and bounced off of the invisible wall.

Within seconds several more pa-pay tried to penetrate the invisible wall.

"This is getting harder to maintain," Kathleen was the first to say.

"Buff, I don't know how long we can hold them back," Willow said

"Hold it as long as you can, Will," Buffy said just as the dead trees began to produce buds.

Bethany was the first to see the dead tree next to them blooming. She glanced at it before saying, "Hey this tree's not dead."

As everyone glanced at the tree, Sterling said, "Azkadellia." He glanced at another tree and saw that that one was blooming too, "Azkadellia must be restoring the orchard."

"That's good, right?" Brianna asked.

"It is," Sterling said. "The Pa-pay were once farmers."

"Let's hope that they go back to farming and quick like," Xander said as fruits sprouted on the trees.

In a short time, the Pa-pay noticed the blooming trees too. The leader of Pa-pay let out a sound that echoed throughout the region. Immediately following its cry, the Pa-pay split up into small groups and went to harvest the fruit.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Buffy quickly told everyone.

When Willow dropped the force field, everyone moved as quickly as possible away from the Pa-pay.

At the outpost, DG was magically tapped out after helping Azkadellia to perform a few magical spells that would help restore the O.Z to its former glory. She left the room to regain her strength and ran into Andrew. Within a short time, the two found a slightly secluded spot and casually talked.

DG and Andrew were talking for over an hour when Andrew found an intimate moment. He leaned over and gave DG a passionate kiss. DG embraced the moment and after they were kissing for a short time, Jessica stepped up and cleared her throat.

DG immediately ended the kiss and as she faced her mother, she said, "Um… Andrew and I were…"

Jessica grinned while saying, "I saw what Andrew and you were doing. Andrew seems to be a fine young man, so I won't be interfering with what you two might be getting started. In fact I only interrupted you two now so I can tell you that we are relocating to the northern palace. Most of the long coats will be left behind and they'll inform Buffy of the change when they return."

"So Oz, Jordy and I will be going with you?" Andrew asked.

"Of course," Jessica said.

"You're not worried about tonight's full moon?" Andrew asked.

"Tonight is not a full moon, but just in case Oz and Jordy do change, Cain is bringing two sets of shackles with heavy chains," Jessica said. "Anyway, come." Andrew nodded before he and DG walked with Jessica. "Andrew."

"Yes, Ma'am?" Andrew questioned.

"I'm very protective of DG, but not as protective as her father," Jessica said. "If you do anything to hurt her…"

"Mother…" DG said.

"I'm not… I… I won't," Andrew quickly said while overlapping DG.

Jessica smiled before saying, "Good."

"Now that was nowhere near awkward, mother," DG sarcastically said. Jessica just gave DG a kiss on the side of the head.

Within a short time, Oz, Andrew and Jordy piled into a minibus-type vehicle with Azkadellia, DG, Jessica, Ahamo, Cain, Raw, Tutor and a few long coats. Within a short time they were on the road towards the palace.

Just after sunset, Buffy's and Sterling's two groups returned to the outpost. Buffy was immediately told to go to the northern palace; however, instead of leaving immediately Buffy, Brianna, Bethany and Samantha went patrolling around the outpost. They were out for most of the night and had killed three of the five demons that had escaped earlier. When sunrise came, Buffy and her group got into a vehicle with a long coat.

Their ride to the palace took more than twelve hours with a couple of bathroom stops. Buffy, Brianna, Bethany and Samantha had slept for the first six hours. Willow Xander and Kathleen just napped from time to time.

The palace was located on an island of a partially frozen lake. Only one bridge stretched across from the mainland to the island. A steady stream of melting snow trickled off the top of the palace and into the lake.

It was night when Buffy and her group arrived and the palace was well lit in colorful lights.

When everyone stepped out of the vehicle, Bethany stared at the sight of the palace while saying, "This almost looks like a Christmas theme."

"It is definitely beautiful," Willow said.

Buffy blew into her hands before saying, "It's cold enough to be a Christmas theme."

"I don't know how many miles we traveled, but the temperature certainly dropped considerably," Xander said.

Andrew exited the palace entrance while uttering out loud, "Welcome to the royal palace."

"You are our welcoming committee?" Samantha asked in a skeptical tone.

"The others are waiting inside," Andrew said. He then gestured towards the palace. "So what do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Brianna said.

"A picture of the palace would make an excellent postcard," Bethany added.

"You should've seen this yesterday," Andrew said. "You couldn't even see the palace. The snow was completely covering it and it looked an ice mountain."

"Wow," Buffy said while looking at the palace. "Looking at it now, I would have never had guessed that it had recently looked like an ice mountain."

"DG and Azkadellia used their magic to melt most of the snow," Andrew said. "Anyway come."

The first room of the palace was a huge anteroom with a large number of decorative round pillars spaced ten feet apart. Twelve rows of pillars set between the front door and the stairs leading to the upper floors.

Once everyone was inside everyone could hear a tranquil sound of music echoing through the palace. Bethany said while gazing over the room, "It's as beautiful inside as it is outside."

"Thank you," Jessica said as she was walking towards the group from the stairs. Everyone turned to look. "Welcome."

"Thanks for having us," Buffy said.

"You're welcome," Jessica said. "So how well did you and your group do against the demons?"

"We killed them all except for two Slugishtusk demons," Buffy said.

"Excellent," Jessica said.

"Two long coats were killed though and a few more were injured in the fight," Buffy said.

"An unfavorable outcome, but I do believe that you prevented additional deaths," Jessica said as DG was descending the stairs.

"Well, until the final two demons are dead more deaths are likely," Buffy said before looking at Andrew. "I have a plan though to lure those two demons to us."

Andrew grinned before saying, "You want me to summon them."

"You can summon demons?" DG asked as she was walking from the steps.

Everyone faced DG before Andrew said, "Summoning demons is one of my talents. I just need to learn everything I can about Slugishtusk demons."

"Ambrose can tell you," Jessica said.

"I'll go talk to him," Andrew said before walking towards the stairs.

"So where are Oz and Jordy?" Buffy asked.

DG grinned before saying, "The music you hear is from them."

Willow grinned while saying, "Nice."

"Once Oz and Jordy learn about the music room, that's were they've been spending most of their time," Jessica said. "Which I'm not minding."

"Oz had always loved his music," Willow said.

"So should I take you to them?" DG asked. "Or I can give you a tour of the palace."

"A tour would be good," Buffy said.

"Come with me," DG said before she walked toward the stairs. Buffy and her group followed.

Two hours later, everyone watched as Andrew blew into the O.Z's type flute in order to summon the Slugishtusk demons.

Once Andrew was done, Cain commented, "As to how far those demons have to travel, we won't see them tonight."

"Most likely it will be at least two days before we see those demons in the area," Buffy added.

"Kathleen, I understand from Andrew that you are an apprentice witch," Tutor said.

"I think of myself more than an apprentice witch, but what about it?" Kathleen questioned.

"I have plans to help DG to reach her full potential and thought that I can help you to reach yours as well," Tutor said.

"Sure, I'll sit in," Kathleen said. "I'm always interested in reaching my potential."

"Willow, I understand that you are a powerful witch in your own right, but who knows; I might be able to teach you something as well," Tutor said.

"I'll sit in," Willow said.

"It will be in the morning, though," DG told Willow and Kathleen.

"DG and I have plans tonight," Andrew mentioned.

"Really?" Samantha questioned in disbelief.

"Andrew and DG are becoming quite the item," Oz said.

"Okay, you don't have to share every detail," DG said.

"That's actually all the details that I know and I really like it to stay that way," Oz said.

"And so do I," DG said before giving him a smirk.

"Okay, well, would anyone be interested on learning how to play Sage?" Ahamo asked Buffy's group. When he was given curious stares he continued to say, "It's a card game and it was quite popular several years ago."

"It sounds good," Buffy said. "How many can play?"

"Two to six players can play," Ahamo said.

"I'll play," Buffy said. Willow, Xander, Brianna and Bethany also said that they would play.

"There's a pool table upstairs," Oz mentioned. "I'll play some one a game."

"There are pool tables in the O.Z?" Xander questioned.

"I had this one made up special," Ahamo said. "I was quite the pool player before coming here to the O.Z and I didn't want to give it up."

"I'll play you a game of pool, Oz," Samantha said.

"Well, the card table and pool table are in the same room," Ahamo said. "So follow me, everyone."

Minutes later everyone was in the room either playing cards or pool, except for Andrew and DG who were off doing their own thing. The group played for only a short time before they called it a night.

The following morning after breakfast, Tutor was giving magic lessons to DG, Willow and Kathleen. Buffy and the charmed slayers found a big enough room to practice their fighting and calisthenics. Cain, Ambrose and Andrew joined Buffy and her group.

Oz and Jordy went back to the music room and again their music echoed through the palace with a beat that Buffy found to be helpful with her workout.

Xander listened to stories from Ahamo as the two played pool. Jessica helped Azkadellia on what to do next on how to restore the O.Z. back to its original state.

By midday Buffy and her entire group were called to a room that had a memory-displaying device. Ahamo, DG, Cain and Ambrose were with Buffy's group. Azkadellia, Jessica, Raw and a long coat were in the room waiting. When Buffy and the others walked in, Azkadellia was playing a memory chip that the long coat had given her.

When Buffy saw what the memory-displaying device was showing, she said, "Those are hell-hounds. Where are they now?"

"Ten of them were spotted in the Black Mountain," Azkadellia said.

"They had chased every miner and worker out of the Black Mountain and to the sun-seeder outpost," the long coat added. Buffy just nodded.

"Are hell-hounds easy to kill?" Jessica asked.

"It doesn't take much to kill a hell-hound, but here's the problem," Buffy began. "Hell-hounds are nothing more than guard dogs to something bigger and badder. And we need to find out what that big bad is." Buffy glanced at the memory-displaying device. "Sorceress, is there a close up to one of these hell-hounds?"

"I think I saw one," Azkadellia said just before she went to search for it.

When Azkadellia found a close up to one, Buffy saw what she was looking for. She pointed to the hell-hound's collar while asking, "Andrew, do you recognize those symbols?"

"I'm eighty percent certain that that symbol is the symbol for the Armorodose," Andrew said.

"And that is what?" Xander asked.

"A demon cult that loves ritual mayhem," Andrew began. "If I'm right of them being the Armorodose then my guess is that they're here to open up their very own hell-mouth."

"How did they get in the O.Z?" Jessica asked.

"Even though a solar eclipse creates a more magical atmosphere it also creates weak spots at separating the affected dimension from other dimensions and the Armorodose demons continuously look for weak spots into other dimensions," Andrew began. "When the sun-seeder held the eclipse in place it gave them the chance to create a dimensional portal into this dimension."

"We need to stop them before they do what they came here to do," Buffy said. She then turned towards Azkadellia and Jessica. "What's the faster way to get to the Black Mountain?"

"Teleport," Azkadellia said.

"You can do that?" Willow asked.

"I can," Azkadellia said.

"Just yourself or other people?" Kathleen asked.

"Both, but since I'm no longer possessed by the evil witch's spirit I don't know how many of you I can teleport at a time or how long I'll need between teleports to recuperate," Azkadellia said.

"How many people do you know for sure that you can teleport?" Buffy asked.

Azkadellia hesitated before saying in a skeptical tone, "Three."

"What if you and I do it together?" DG asked.

"If we combine our energy I might be able to teleport five people," Azkadellia said.

"I've teleported before," Willow said. "Of course that was when I went black eyes and veiny Willow, but I still might be able to give your ability a boost."

"I expect Buffy will need you in the Black Mountain and if you help to teleport a larger group then you might not be recuperated in time to assist her," Azkadellia said.

"Sorceress is right," Buffy said. "Sorceress…"

"Buffy, please; you and your group can call me Azkadellia," she interrupted with.

"Okay, Azkadellia," Buffy repeated. "The five will be me, Willow, Brianna, Bethany and Samantha."

"Okay," Azkadellia said.

"Let us gather our weapons and then we'll be ready to go," Buffy said. Azkadellia just nodded. Everyone left the room. As they were walking towards the weapons, Buffy questioned almost as a loud thought. "Why the Black Mountain?"

"What do you mean?" Cain asked.

"Cult demons normally go to where magical objects can be found," Buffy said. "So what might be in the Black Mountain that they would be interested in?"

"They're after the Mauritanium mineral stones," Ambrose said. When he saw Buffy giving him a curious look he continued to say, "Mauritanium is found in the Black Mountain. Besides its strengths Mauritanium is valued for its ability to conduct magical energy."

"How rich is the Black Mountain with the Mauritanium mineral stones?" Buffy asked.

"Much of the Mauritanium had been mine over the last few years, but there is still plenty within the mountain for mining to continue for a few more centuries."

"So in other words, the whole mountain is one big mystical conductor," Buffy commented.

"You think Andrew is right?" Xander questioned. "The Armorodose are trying to open a hell-mouth."

"That's certainly a possibility," Buffy said. "They might just want the Mauritanium. Either way they have to be stopped before they can complete what they came here to do."

Within a short time Buffy, Willow and the charmed slayers were armed with swords. Azkadellia and DG held hands. A bright white glow immediately emanated from their clasped hands and after Azkadellia felt that she was able to teleport all five she waved her free hand in front of them.

Buffy's group disappeared one at a time within a split second of each other. They appeared on the foot of the Black Mountain with a slight case of vertigo that lasted for less than a minute. Brianna had squatted in attempt to regain her poise.

Willow was the first to regain her equilibrium and questioned as she turned towards the others, "Is everyone okay?"

"No," Bethany and Samantha said.

"I'm getting there," Brianna said.

Buffy, with her eyes closed, had put up her finger before saying, "Give me a few seconds."

"The sensation should pass soon, you guys," Willow said.

"It is," Samantha said. "I'm good."

Brianna stood up and said, "I'm good too."

"So am I," Buffy said.

"Ditto," Bethany said as Buffy looked around.

Buffy pointed towards a path that led up the Black Mountain while saying, "Let's go."

Just after they took off up the path, Bethany asked, "So, Willow, did you learn any magic from Tutor?"

"I learn a few things," Willow said "Tutor was about to show us a spell on how to magically fake our deaths before Azkadellia called for us. Kathleen was anxious to learn that one, so she's probably having Tutor teaching her the spell this very moment."

"Sounds like a cool spell to learn," Brianna said.

"It does," Buffy said in a tone as if her thoughts were a mile away.

"Buff, you okay?" Willow asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," Buffy said. "I was just thinking that learning that spell does sound cool. Kathleen might just want to learn it just to be learning it."

"But?" Willow questioned.

Buffy grinned before saying, "But I can't help to think that Kathleen have an ulterior motive for wanting to know that spell."

"Like for what reason?" Bethany asked.

"Maybe to fake her own death and disappear," Buffy said.

"Kathleen isn't like that," Willow said. "She's a fine-young-good-apprentice-witch and nothing like her aunt."

Buffy took a breath before saying, "You're probably right, Will. It's probably the slayer in me that thinks people have ulterior motives for wanting to eagerly learn spells like how to fake one's own death."

After several minutes of hiking up the mountain, Buffy and the others ran into one of the hell-hounds. The fight was short and after the hell-hound was killed, Willow saw Buffy looking at the hell-hound's carcass in a disturbing manner.

Willow stepped up to Buffy before questioning, "Buff? Is there something wrong?"

"The symbol on this one's collar is different," Buffy said. "It's not the symbol for the Armorodose."

"What does that mean?" Brianna asked.

"I don't know, but we should continue and worry about what it means later," Buffy said as she turned towards the path that led up the mountain "Let's continue."

**TBC**


	5. In The OZ Dimension Part 4

Slightly more than midway up the Black Mountain, Buffy and her group spotted a hell-hound and three Armorodose demons. They snuck up to strike and just before reaching the demons another hell-hound had leaped in front of the group. As the two hell-hounds were striking, one of the Armorodose demons said loud enough for Buffy to hear, "Slayer!"

It took Buffy and her group a few minutes to kill both hell-hounds with only minor injuries. When Buffy and others turned to where the Armorodose demons were, they were long gone.

"Where did they go?" Samantha questioned.

"They went to warn the others," Buffy said. "They also knew that we are slayers."

"How?" Bethany asked.

Before Buffy could answer, Willow said, "These demons had come here from our dimension."

"That's my guess as well," Buffy said. She then motioned into a direction off the path. "Let's go that way. And keep your eyes open."

Buffy and her group cautiously hiked up the mountain and after a few minutes they came upon the ruins of the wicked witch's fortress. They gazed over the ruins for a brief moment and as they were about to move on they heard sounds coming within ruins.

They cautiously followed the sound deeper within the fortress and within a short time they came upon a descending stairwell. The stairs descended for six levels and the sounds were coming from the very bottom. After they descended two of the levels they came upon five demons. Only one of them was an Armorodose demon and after the fight began four more demons joined the fight one by one after emerging from the stairs from the lower levels.

The fight was short and after they continued to descend the stairs, the demons came at them in small numbers within short intervals.

After the latest ones were killed, Samantha questioned, "Why are they coming at us in this manner? They're just getting mowed down."

Buffy thought for a second before saying, "They're not trying to defeat us; they trying to delay us."

"They got something going on in the lower levels," Brianna guessed.

"And they're close to achieving their goal," Bethany added.

"Very good," Buffy praised. "Now we'll ignore the demons where we can and get down there before they do achieve their goal."

Buffy and her group fought their way to the bottom level of the fortress. Once they did reach the bottom, three Armorodose demons along with three other groups of three demons were standing around a circle with symbols and a painted pentagram in the center of the circle while chanting a spell.

"Buff, that's a portal spell," Willow whispered.

The demons heard Willow and as three of them looked, Buffy sarcastically asked, "Now is this a private party or can we join in?"

"This party is for you actually," one of them said as the others completed the spell. When the portal began to open, he continued to say, "And you're right on time."

Just after the portal completely open, a twenty-foot-long pure snake demon slithered from the portal.

"Does that snaky demon remind you of the Mayor?" Willow questioned.

"Yeah, and if you learn anything useful from Tutor, this is the best time to use it," Buffy said.

"Nothing against that," Willow said.

"I'm open for suggestions on how to fight this thing," Brianna said.

"Will, do you have any spells that can be useful against that thing," Buffy asked as Willow was noticing long and deep cracks that were running the full length of the floor and slightly up the wall.

"I have an idea, but it will most likely cave this place in and burry us alive," Willow said as the snake was rearing back

"Let's consider that as plan B," Samantha said as they were readying their swords.

"I think that should be more like plan Z," Bethany said.

"No, that's plan A," Buffy said as she realized how Willow was going to do it. Bethany, Brianna and Samantha looked at Buffy as if she had lost her mind. "Everyone, back up the steps! Quickly! Will, do you thing."

As the snake was about to strike, Willow rattled off a spell that shot him with a series of five fireballs. The fireballs only caused the snake to recoil from the pain.

As Buffy, Bethany, Brianna and Samantha fled up the stairs, Willow quickly rattled off another spell that was to open the crack in the foundation of the mountain. Within seconds the mountain began to slightly quake that gradually grew in magnitude with each passing second. Once the quake began Willow fled up the steps behind Buffy and the others.

At the palace Xander, Oz, Jordy, Azkadellia and Jessica were together. DG and Kathleen were being shown magic by Tutor. Andrew was with Ambrose in the library while looking up demons. Cain was giving instructions to long coats that were assigned as the royal guards

Suddenly, Azkadellia, DG and Jessica mystically felt the quake as an abrupt vertigo sensation before it was felt by anyone in the O.Z. Azkadellia, DG and Jessica slightly staggered at the same time at their respective locations.

When Azkadellia and Jessica staggered, Xander questioned, "Are you two okay?"

"A mystical disturbance had caused a ripple to shoot through the O.Z," Jessica said as she and Azkadellia were recovering.

"Where?" Oz asked.

"At the Black Mountain," Azkadellia said. "Mother, I have to teleport there. I have to find out what happen."

"You're not possessed by the evil witch, so teleporting will rapidly age you," Jessica pointed out. "You should do it as less as possible."

"And I will, but I have to know what happen in the Black Mountain," Azkadellia said.

Jessica hesitated before giving an understanding nod and saying, "Be careful."

"I will," Azkadellia said. Azkadellia then clapped her hand and teleported.

Azkadellia was only gone for a few seconds when DG, Tutor and Kathleen were walking towards Jessica and the others. Jessica and the others turned towards the three new arrivals when DG said, "Mother, I felt… well, actually I don't know what I felt, but a bad sensation cut through me like a knife."

"Something has happened within the Black Mountain," Jessica said. "Azkadellia had teleported there to find out what happen."

Azkadellia teleported midway between the sun-seeder outpost and the Black Mountain. The surrounding region was violently quaking when she appeared, which made her fall to her knees. From a good distance away six long coats within a vehicle saw Azkadellia falling. The driver of the vehicle drove towards her at top speed to assist her.

When she looked towards the Mountain from a kneeling position, she witnessed the very top of the mountain crumbling down within itself to three-fourths of the mountain's original height.

Azkadellia gazed upon the sight with great concern while questioning mainly to herself, "What in hell had happened here?"

When the vehicle reached Azkadellia, the six long coats jumped out. As they were reaching Azkadellia, the leader of the group quickly said, "Sorceress, please allow us to assist."

After Azkadellia was helped to her feet, she ordered, "Once this disaster settles, I want two brigades up in that mountain to look for victims or God willing, survivors."

"Sorceress, everyone was chased from the mountain several hours ago," the leader of the group said.

"Not everyone," Azkadellia said. "There are five women on that mountain and your orders are to bring those five to me in whatever condition you find them in."

"Yes, Sorceress," the long coat said.

Inside the ruins of the Black Mountain, Buffy and her group had made it to a point of the stairwell that was well built and less effected by the quake. They stopped within that section and rode the fall of the mountain. Before the stairwell reached it final resting place the section they were in became pitch-black. Once everything had come to a rest, the stairwell twenty steps below them and ten steps above them were sealed off; however, they couldn't see the situation.

"Speak up, everyone," Buffy quickly uttered. "Who's hurt?"

"No broken bones," Samantha said.

"I'm fine," Bethany and Brianna said.

Willow just rattled off a spell that illuminated the section. When Buffy could see everyone, she said, "You look fine too, Willow."

Willow slightly grinned before saying, "I'm good."

Bethany looked up and when she saw that the stairwell was sealed she questioned, "How do we get out of here?"

"Will?" Buffy began. "Can you create a portal?"

"I don't have any of my supplies for a portal," Willow said as everyone began to hear the sound of gushing water. "Do you hear that?"

Bethany put her ear to one of the walls before saying, "It's coming from this wall and it sounds like a major water main break on the other side of this wall."

Outside, Azkadellia and the long coats witnessed the gusher of Mauritanium mineral water gushing much like an uncapped oil well would. The water that spewed out was green in color.

Azkadellia slightly grinned before saying in a pleasant tone, "My god, I can't believe it."

"Sorceress?" one of long coats questioned.

"A thousand years ago, the O.Z was mostly barren; a waste land filled with demons," Azkadellia began. "Then an event like this happened. The water filled the atmosphere and it rained for ten days straight that turned the O.Z's soil fertile overnight. Anyway return to the outpost and gather the forces to search the mountain."

"Yes, Sorceress," the long coats said while bowing before leaving.

Inside the stairwell, Buffy and the others checked the sealed area above them and then below them. After learning that both points were solidly sealed, Bethany asked, "So now what?"

"That wall has to be thin if we can hear gushing water… at least I hope it's water," Brianna began. "If there's flowing water then there is an opening leading to the surface. So I say we bust through the wall and escape that way."

"We'll drown," Samantha pointed out.

"Well, we'll certainly suffocate if we stay here," Brianna said.

"Buffy, what do you think," Samantha asked.

"You're both right," Buffy said.

"I'm referring to on how to get out of here," Samantha said.

"So was I," Buffy said. "Will, how much time do we have before we start suffocating?"

"Well, there are five of us, but we are in a good size space," Willow began. "I'm going to optimistically guess twenty-four hours."

"And your pessimistically guess?" Buffy questioned.

"Eighteen hours," Willow answered.

Buffy looked at her watch before saying, "Okay, that gusher can't go on forever… at least I hope not. So we'll wait it out and we'll break through the wall once it stops gushing."

"And if it doesn't stop gushing?" Brianna asked.

"Then, in eighteen hours from now, we'll break through the wall and hope for the best," Buffy said. "Until then we rest."

As the minutes turned into hours the long coats scoured the mountain for five women. Their clothes were soaked and slightly muddy from the fallout of the gusher. When the sun set, the long coats continued to search the mountain with flashlights.

After the gusher had spewed into the atmosphere for five hours, dark storm clouds began to form. After the sixth hour, the storm clouds opened up and it poured in a green tinted rain in every inch of the O.Z.

At the palace, Xander, OZ, Jordy, Andrew, Kathleen, DG, Jessica, Cain, Ambrose, Raw, Ahamo and Tutor gazed out the same large glass window while watching the heavy rain.

When Oz saw a pleasing grin on Jessica's face, he guessed outloud, "I take it that it hasn't rain here for a while."

"It rains in the O.Z., but this is a special rain," Jessica said.

"How is it special?" Oz asked.

"The rain water has Mauritanium in it," Jessica said.

"The mineral with magical properties," Oz commented in a tone as if he was reminding himself of the fact. "So what exactly does that mean?"

"It means that all the infertile soul will become fertile overnight," Ambrose began. "It also means that one out of every twenty babies conceived during the next five years among non-magical parents will have the potential of becoming a powerful witch or wizard once the child matures. Good for the land, but not so good about more witches and wizards being born."

"Why is it not so good for more witches and wizards to be born," DG asked.

"All witches and wizards have the potential of becoming good or evil and we don't need another evil witch challenging this kingdom," Ambrose said.

"You should start a watcher's council for those witches and wizards," Andrew suggested. "Obviously it won't be a sure safe guard against one or more becoming evil, but perhaps you can help control it better."

"That's really not a bad suggestion," DG said.

"It's a fine suggestion actually," Jessica added. "And we'll have about six years to form and perfect the watcher's council before those future children begin to discover their magic."

"I'm a bit confused on how this rain will turn children into witches and wizards," Jordy said.

"As I said earlier, the rain water has Mauritanium in it," Ambrose began. "As Oz pointed out, Mauritanium has magical properties. The ground soaks it up. All plant-life nourishes off of the Mauritanium enrich soil. All fruits and vegetables that sprouts are now enrich with Mauritanium. A woman in her first trimester of pregnancy eats this Mauritanium enrich food and it gets fed to her unborn baby…"

"You can stop explaining," Jordy said. "I get it."

"So if someone would drink Mauritanium water…" Oz was only able to get out.

"Drinking Mauritanium rain water is fine; the atmosphere properly filters it," Ambrose began. "But Mauritanium water from the Black Mountain stream is deleterious to drink even in minute doses if not diluted by at least fifty percent. And diluting it or chemically altering it to duplicate the Mauritanium rain water had been an ongoing failure for hundreds of years."

"Interesting," Oz said. "So how often does it rain with Mauritanium water?"

"This is the second time in a thousand years," Jessica said.

"Then how do you know that it is raining with Mauritanium water?" Jordy asked.

"If you look closely at the rain water, you can see that it has a noticeable green tint to it," Jessica said. "Normal rain doesn't have that tint. Plus I can feel the magic within the water."

"So unborn babies who have developed passed the first trimester won't be effected by the Mauritanium enrich food?" Xander questioned.

"Their IQ will go up a few points, but any magical ability they receive will be negligible," Ambrose said. "In fact, the people who know about Mauritanium rain water will be putting buckets out and collecting it for the purpose to raise their children's IQ."

"Does that work with adults too," Xander asked. "Not that I'm in desperate need of it… or need it at all. Can we forget that I even asked that question?"

Jessica gave Xander an amused smile as Ambrose said, "It only works with children under the age of two."

"You're out of luck, Xander," Kathleen jokingly said. Xander just gave her a smirk.

Inside the stairwell, Buffy and her group were trapped for ten hours when the sound of gushing water had stopped.

They were all sitting on the steps and were in the middle of a casual conversation when Samantha was the first to notice the quiet. Samantha quickly said, "Shshsh! Listen."

"I'm not hearing anything, Sam," Buffy said.

"That's what I mean," Samantha said as she stood. "I don't hear that gusher on the other side of that wall."

As Samantha moved towards the wall, Willow said, "She's right."

Everyone moved towards the wall and stuck their ears to it. After a few seconds of listening, Buffy said, "It's time. Willow, break a hole in the wall up high so if this stairwell starts flooding, the water will flow to the bottom first."

"On it," Willow said. "You four might want to brace yourself against the opposite wall. In case water comes gushing in."

As Buffy and the three charmed slayers prepared for the worse, Willow closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, her eyes were black and she began to recite an incantation in Latin. At the end of the incantation, Willow made a motion with her hand almost in a shot-put throwing motion. Instantly a series of six large fireballs shot out and impacted the wall with enough explosive force to severely crack the wall with each hit. Each fireball had done its share of damages, which gave the illusion of a large gaping hole being punched into the wall in slow motion, and as feared, the stairwell immediately filled up with gushing water.

Because of the high pressure of the incoming water, Buffy and the others waited until the stairwell was almost completely flooded. As the water was reaching their chests, they took a deep breath and held it. In seconds they were immerged in water as the stairwell completely filled up.

When the pressure of the incoming water had dropped to zero, Buffy and the others swam through the hole while carrying their swords. Immediately they came to a six-foot in diameter water-well-like-stack that went upward.

At the foot of the Black Mountain, a long coat of high rank stepped up to Azkadellia and said, "Sorceress, we have been searching for nine hours and the only thing we found are dead hell… hell-beast demons." Azkadellia gave him a curious look for getting the name wrong. "The men are exhausted, soaked and hungry…"

"I know where this is leading," Azkadellia interrupted with. She then said under her breath, "I can feel Willow. She's up there somewhere."

"Sorceress?" the long coat questioned.

Azkadellia took a breath before saying, "Pulled the men back. At first daylight they are to continue the search."

The long coat slightly bowed while saying, "Yes, Sorceress."

Buffy and her group had been swimming upward towards the surface for over a minute in total darkness. Their slayer ability allowed them to hold their breath longer, but they found themselves being tested to how long they could actually hold their breath for. No one was able to see as to how hard Willow was struggling to last. Willow was about ready to gasp, when they finally reached the surface of the water. The sound of their breathing echoed as they were in a cave.

While everyone was treading water, Buffy took a couple of breaths before uttering, "Speak up, everyone, so I no who's here." Again Buffy's voice had echoed as if they were in a cave.

"Here," Bethany, Brianna and Samantha answered in a manner as if they were out of breath.

"Willow?!" Buffy worriedly uttered

"I'm here," Willow forced out. "Give me a minute to catch my breath and I do something about this light situation."

"Where do you think we are?" Brianna asked.

"I don't know," Buffy said.

"At least we won't go thirsty," Brianna said.

"Don't drink this water!" Willow quickly ordered.

"Why not?" Brianna said.

"This water is obviously from the Black Mountain, which would be diluted with Mauritanium," Willow said.

"Maybe the water will make us magical," Samantha jokingly said.

"If it did, then the people of the O.Z. would be pumping the water out in barrels," Willow pointed out. "Since they're not, it makes be wonder how safe it is to drink."

"Will, has a point," Buffy said. "No one drinks the water."

"You don't think that it's poisonous?" Brianna worriedly asked.

"Please say you didn't drink any water," Buffy said.

"I didn't… drink it that is, but I did swallow a little once we reached the surface," Brianna said.

"Let me know if you start feeling ill effects," Buffy said.

"Oh, if I start feeling ill, I will definitely let you know," Brianna said.

"Will, are you feeling okay enough to do your light spell?" Buffy asked.

"I'm ready," Willow said. She then rattled off her spell.

Once their surroundings were lit up, they saw that they were twenty feet below the surface of a well-like pit. The walls leading to the surface were slick with no handholds.

"Ah, Buff," Samantha began. "Any ideas of getting out of here?"

"Yeah," Buffy said as she swam to the wall. She then attempted to chisel holes in the wall.

"You're attempting to dig us out?" Bethany questioned.

Buffy answered with a drawn out, "No." She then said normally. "I'm attempting to create handholds." The wall wasn't chiseling at all. "And I can see…"

Willow heard something at the surface and interrupted Buffy with, "Shshsh!" When she saw Buffy shooting her a dirty look she gestured towards the surface. "I'm hearing something."

Once everyone was quiet, everyone heard a muffled conversation.

"There are people up there," Samantha said.

Everyone began to yell out with mixed shouts, "Hey up there! Help! We're down in the well!"

After a minute of yelling, Buffy uttered, "Everyone, quiet for a moment!"

Once everyone was quiet again, no one could hear the people anymore.

"I don't hear anything," Bethany said.

"They must've had left the area," Willow said.

"Will, we need something big to get their attention," Buffy said.

"I'll shoot up fireballs," Willow said. "That should get their attentions."

At the foot of the Black Mountain, the long coats were straggling off the mountain in a slow manner.

Azkadellia was sitting in the passenger's seat of a vehicle. The driver was about to drive off when flashes of light lit up the area in an orange flickering glow.

"Wait," Azkadellia quickly said. "What's that?" As she and the driver looked, they saw fireballs shooting into the sky as flares. Azkadellia immediately got out of the vehicle and shouted orders to the closest long coat, "Take a detail and find out what's causing that."

"Yes, Sorceress," he answered.

A hundred yards from the opening of the well-like pit four long coats gazed at the sight of fireballs shooting out from the ground. Once it was over, one of them said, "Let's find out what caused that."

Down in the well-like pit, Bethany commented, "Now, let's hope someone saw them."

"It lit up the sky, so I'm sure someone saw it," Willow said.

"Brianna, how are you feeling?" Buffy asked.

"A little tired from treading water, but I'm good," Brianna said.

"I thought you were a strong swimmer?" Samantha asked.

"What's your point?" Brianna questioned in a snippy tone.

"No point," Samantha responded.

"Are you sure…" Buffy was only able to get out.

"Are you people okay down there," a man voiced called from the surface.

As everyone looked up, Buffy uttered out, "We're good. We need help getting out of here though."

"Be patient for a little bit longer; we'll be back with a rope," the long coat said.

As they heard the sound of people moving away from the surface, Buffy asked, "Brianna, are you sure you okay?"

"I'm fine; honest," Brianna said. "I'm sorry I was short with you, Sam."

"Okay, well, just hang on," Buffy said. "Rescue is on the way."

Fifteen minutes later, Buffy and her group were being pulled out of the pit one by one. Buffy was the last one out.

"Sorceress is waiting for you five at the foot of the mountain," a long coat told them.

Before Buffy could answer, Brianna uttered with a slur speech, "Guys, I'm no longer feeling…"

Brianna passed out and dropped liked a rag doll. Willow was the closest one to Brianna at the time and was the first one to drop to her side.

Once Willow checked Brianna's pulse and breathing, Willow said with a slight relieved tone, "She's alive."

"She must have swallowed some water from the pit," a long coat said.

"She did; she told us," Buffy said. "The water in the pit; it's poisonous?"

"It is," the long coat said. "I'm sorry, but your friend will never regain consciousness."

Willow stood while saying, "There must be an antidote."

"There's not," the long coat said.

"How long does she have?" Buffy asked the long coat.

"Six to twelve hours," the long coat said. "I've never heard of some one living passed twelve hours."

"She's a charmed slayer," Bethany said. "Maybe her slayer ability will help her to recover from this."

"Let's hope," Buffy said. "Sam; Bethany, one of you help me with Brianna."

Within seconds, Bethany and Buffy were carrying Brianna.

At the foot of the Black Mountain, Azkadellia had been given word a few minutes ago that five women were found alive and that the five were being pulled from a pit. Azkadellia was now restlessly pacing the ground near the vehicle. After several minutes of pacing, Azkadellia saw Buffy and Bethany carrying Brianna. Willow and Samantha trialed a few steps behind them.

Azkadellia met Buffy and her group midway and asked, "What happened to Brianna?"

"She swallowed some Mauritanium water while we were in the pit," Buffy said.

"I'm sorry," Azkadellia said.

"She's not dead yet," Buffy said.

"I haven't heard of anyone recovering from the poison of Mauritanium water before," Azkadellia said.

"Brianna is a slayer though," Buffy said. "Slayers heal and recover quickly."

"I hope your right," Azkadellia said.

"We need to get Brianna somewhere warm and comfortable," Willow said.

"I can teleport three of you to the palace," Azkadellia said.

"Teleport me, Willow and Brianna," Buffy said. "Bethany; Samantha, you two get to the palace when you can."

"All right," Bethany said. Samantha just nodded.

Willow took the place of Bethany to help hold up Brianna. Once Buffy and Willow were set, Azkadellia waved her hand. Almost instantly Buffy, Willow and Brianna vanished from sight.

Eight hours later at the palace, it became Andrew's turn to sit at Brianna's bedside in order to keep watch on her. He was only at her bedside for ten minutes when Brianna began rapid eye movement along with heavy breathing. He then tried with failing attempts to wake her.

Buffy was sleeping in one of the twelve guest bedrooms and once Andrew saw Brianna dreaming, he went and woke Buffy up.

Once Buffy was awake, Andrew said, "It's Brianna. I think she's having a nightmare. I thought that it was a sign that I could wake her, but I couldn't."

As Buffy was getting out of bed, she said, "Go wake Ambrose and find out what that means. I'll be with Brianna."

"Alright," Andrew said.

As Andrew went to wake Ambrose, Buffy went to check on Brianna. In a short time, Andrew and Ambrose were joining Buffy.

When Ambrose stepped in, he glanced at Brianna while saying, "Her having nightmares just means that she entered the final stage. She doesn't have much time left."

"And how much time would that be?" Buffy asked.

"Once the dreaming starts, the person normally dies within two hours," Ambrose said.

"They dream for two hours?" Andrew asked.

Before Ambrose could answer, Buffy asked in a tone as if she was having a thought, "What do the people dream about?"

"Does it really matter what people dream?" Ambrose questioned.

"In my world of demon slaying, I learn that the smallest overlooked detail could make a big difference," Buffy said.

"Well, no one ever bothered to find out," Ambrose said.

"I would like to find out," Buffy said. "Do you think Raw would object to being the bridge between her and the magical mirror?"

"I'll go find out," Ambrose said. He then left the room.

A few minutes later, Ambrose, Cain and Raw carried a memory-displaying device into the bedroom and set it next to the bed.

Once the device was set down, Raw said, "Looking at dreams isn't this device true function."

"Are you telling me it won't work?" Buffy asked.

"I'm only saying that it might not work, but I am willing to find out," Raw said as Willow stepped in.

"What's going on guys?" Willow asked.

"Brianna is having a nightmare and I would like to find out what that nightmare is," Buffy said.

"If she's dreaming perhaps she can be woke up," Willow said.

"Having nightmares is just the final stage before dying," Ambrose said.

"I'm ready to link with Brianna," Raw said.

Buffy nodded while saying, "Do it."

Within a short time after Raw linked with Brianna and the memory-displaying device, Brianna's nightmare was displayed. Everyone saw Brianna running for her life through trees while carrying a long and thick branch. She stopped next to a large tree and waited in an attacking position. Within seconds of waiting, she swung the branch and stunned a demon-like creature that Ambrose, Cain and Raw recognized. Immediately Brianna ran as fast as she could away from the creature.

"She's having a nightmare about fighting a Grimloc," Cain commented.

"You know that demon?" Buffy questioned.

"Grimlocs aren't demons," Ambrose said. "They are mythical beings that collect souls in order to take them to their after life."

"They're reapers or like reapers," Andrew commented.

"Buff, I have read from the watchers' journals that there are demons that do kill inside people's dreams," Willow said. "Perhaps this is one of those demons."

"And these Grimlocs demons are drawn to the people who swallow Mauritanium water," Buffy added.

"Grimlocs aren't demons," Ambrose insisted.

"Since you only know Grimlocs as a myth, it's possible that they are demons," Buffy said. "Will, do you know of a spell that could put me into Brianna's dream?"

"You want to enter her nightmare?" Cain questioned.

"If she's being attacked by a demon then she needs help," Buffy said. "Will?"

"I've seen a spell in one of Giles' books that can, but I don't know it," Willow said. "It would only take me ten minutes at the most to create a portal to Giles and get the book. I could be back in less than thirty minutes."

"Do it," Buffy said. "And hurry."

Willow nodded before saying, "Ambrose, I need a good size spot to where I can draw a large circle with a pentagram on the floor."

"Queen Jessica would skin all of us for defacing the palace ground," Ambrose warned.

"I think I know of a place to where you can draw your circle and pentagram without the queen minding," Cain said. "Come with me."

"We need to get my magic supplies from the guest room that I'm in," Willow said. Cain just nodded.

When Cain left the room, Willow and Ambrose followed. Buffy sat on the edge of the bed and took Brianna's hand before saying, "Hang on, Brianna. Help is on the way."

**TBC**


	6. In The OZ Dimension Part 5

Willow, while carrying her magic supplies, followed Cain and Ambrose to the palace's laundry room. The room was about the size of a small Laundromat and it had several different types of machines. Tables set in the center of the room.

Once they stepped in, Cain said, "Ambrose, help me move these tables."

As Cain and Ambrose were making room for Willow's spell, Willow was getting out what she needed for it. Once the tables were moved, Willow said, "Oh, this chalk that I'm using to create the symbols is totally washable with a little hard scrubbing… oh, but don't do it once I leave. I'll need this portal fully intact to get back in a few minutes."

Cain grinned before saying, "We'll leave it intact."

Cain and Ambrose watched in a focused manner as Willow drew out the circle, the pentagram and a few symbols. Once the symbols were drawn out, Willow placed ten candles around the circle. Once the candles were lit, Willow began to chant her incantation. Willow chanted for five minutes before a portal opened up.

Willow glanced at Cain and Ambrose with a grin before saying, "Don't go away folks. I'll be back soon." Willow then disappeared into the portal.

In London, at the Watcher's Headquarters, Giles was standing off to the side in a gymnasium and watching a sixteen-year-old wayward potential being taught karate by her watcher.

The training exercise was then abruptly interrupted when another sixteen-year-old potential rushed in while babbling, "A portal has opened up outside in the garden."

Before Giles could react, another potential rushed in while saying, "It's only Willow, so no need to panic."

"Willow's alone?" Giles questioned.

"Yes," the second potential said.

Without saying another word, Giles left the gymnasium. The three potentials and the watcher followed.

Giles, the three potentials and the watcher met Willow and twelve potentials near the stairwell on the first floor. As both groups were gathering, Giles asked Willow, "Did something bad happen?"

"Brianna was accidentally poisoned," Willow said. "Buffy and I are thinking that this specific poison attracts the type of demons that attack within people's nightmares. Buffy wants to enter Brianna's dream and slay the demon. That's why I'm here. I saw a spell in one of your books that allows a person to enter into another person's dream."

"I know the book, you're referring too and that spell can be very dangerous," Giles said.

"Buffy isn't going to care about that," Willow commented.

Giles grinned before saying, "No; I supposed she won't." He then looked at the others. "Everyone, return to your activities."

"We want to hear about the hell dimension that Willow; Buffy and the others are in," one of the potentials said.

"It's not a hell dimension," Willow said.

"Is it one of the heavenly dimensions?" another potential asked.

"No, but it is more of a magical dimension," Willow said. "And everyone here heard of it."

"What dimension is that?" Giles asked.

"It's the wonderful land of Oz," Willow said. "Except it is actually known as the O.Z, which stands for the Outer Zone."

"You're joking, right?" one of the potentials asked as Giles took off his glasses while being in deep thought.

"I'm honestly telling the truth," Willow said. "Dorothy and the land of Oz are real; except a lot of the story line in the 'Wizard of Oz' was fictionalized."

"Dorothy never met up with a scarecrow," Giles said while drawing off of his memory. "She did; however, meet a man who she thought had the brains of a scarecrow."

"Yes… you know… about the man that is," Willow quickly said in a stunned tone. "I don't know the part about the man having the brains of a scarecrow." Giles slightly grinned. "How do you know this?"

Giles was still grinning when he said, "In the late1880's, a watcher by the name of Oliver Clovis retired as a watcher after his slayer was killed. He moved to the same small town that Dorothy Gale lived in and became the local sheriff. When Dorothy disappeared in the year 1891, he was the one to investigate her disappearance, so he was the first person to see Dorothy's diary and in that diary she described her time in the land of Oz two years before..." He glanced at Willow. "Or the O.Z." Willow just grinned. "Anyway, he duplicated that diary and then mailed that duplication to the Watcher's Council. However, everyone at the Watcher's Council thought that Oliver was just looking at some girl's unpublicized fiction and the council never took the diary seriously. Then in the year 1900, the book 'Wizard of Oz' came out in print."

"Oliver Clovis was right," one of the potentials said.

"So it appears," Giles said.

"Were there really a tin man, cowardly lion and witches?" one of the potential asked.

"Yes to the cowardly lion and witches," Willow began. "And the O.Z. does have robots, but in that dimension tin man is what they call a policeman."

"A policeman," Giles mocked. "That diary makes better since now."

"You've seen that duplicate diary?" one of the potentials asked.

"I have," Giles said. "My father showed it to me just after he told me that I was destined to be a watcher. Of course I thought it was just the first draft of the Wizard of Oz's manuscript."

"Where's that duplicate diary now?" one of the potentials asked.

"A former watcher from the original council has it," Giles said. "I'll try to get it from him… or least a copy of it."

"It's lucky that it wasn't destroyed along with the rest of the books when the First Evil's minions blew up the original council a few years ago," one of the potential said.

"Yes; it was," Giles said. "Anyway, everyone return to your activities. Willow, come with me."

As Willow and Giles started up the steps, the others went their respective ways.

After reaching the proper floor, Willow saw Giles in deep thought. She put her hand on his shoulder while asking, "Are you okay?"

Giles grinned before saying, "I'm fine. I was just thinking that I've seen that spell done before. To minimize the risk of the spell, I can help you with it. So I'll go back with you and assist with the spell."

"You just want to visit the O.Z.," Willow jokingly said.

"I'll admit that I'm fascinated to see the O.Z first hand," Giles said. Willow just gave him a grin.

In the O.Z. at the palace, DG, Jessica and Ahomo had awakened a couple of hours earlier than what they intended to, from the sounds of people moving about. Once they were up and dressed, they stepped into Brianna's room to check on her. In a short time, Willow, Giles, Cain and Ambrose stepped in the room. Willow was carrying a thick spell book and her magic supplies.

Jessica gave Giles a concerned look as Buffy uttered, "Giles! What are you doing here?" Jessica showed a relaxed expression after she realized that Buffy knew him.

"The spell that you're about to do is dangerous; however, I've seen it perform before," Giles began. "I thought I can help and perhaps minimized that danger."

"You're a wizard?" Jessica asked Giles.

"No-no; I'm just a dabbler when it comes to magic, nothing too elaborate," he said. "Anyway, I'm Rupert Giles."

"I'm Jessica," she said before gesturing towards her husband, her youngest daughter and Raw. "He is Ahomo; our daughter DG and Raw, a good friend."

Giles gave Raw a double take as DG asked, "Are you a demon fighter too."

Giles said as he turned towards DG, "I'm the head member of the Watcher's Council and Buffy's former watcher."

"He's my boss," Andrew added.

"So you don't fight demons at all," DG said.

"I had helped to fight demons a few years ago, but now, I'm just a headmaster of a school for potential slayers," Giles said.

"Giles, we need to get going on the spell, before this Grimloc kills Brianna," Buffy said.

"Of course," Giles said. "You'll want to be in a reclined position when Willow and I do the spell."

Buffy gestured towards the chair next to the bed before saying, "This recliner will do."

"Right," Giles said just before Buffy sat down in the chair. "Buffy, when you're in Brianna's…. 'nightmare' keep in mind that it is only a dream. And being that it is only a dream, you can take total control over it and change the scenery and conditions to your likings"

"Check; I'm Buffy, the dream-master," Buffy said. Giles just grinned. "Okay, let's start this show."

Once Buffy reclined the chair, Willow cracked opened the book and flipped through the correct page. Giles set up and lit the candles. After everything was set up and Buffy was comfortable, Giles put Buffy into a light state of hypnoses. Once Buffy was under, Willow recited the incantation. Within a minute a gust of wind came through the room and blew out the candles.

Willow slightly grinned before saying, "Buffy should be in Brianna's dream."

"Raw, do you mind peeking at the dream?" Andrew questioned.

Giles gave Andrew a curious look as Raw placed one hand on Brianna's head and the other hand on the memory-displaying device.

Within seconds everyone was watching Brianna's nightmare.

Inside Brianna's dream, Brianna was hiding within thick foliage. She heard a limb cracking near her and when she sprung up to strike, Buffy blocked it.

"Buffy?" Brianna uttered in a surprised manner.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked.

"No; I'm extremely confused and disoriented," Brianna said. "I'm in this forest, some demon that I don't know how to kill is chasing me and I don't know how I got here."

"Brianna, listened to me," Buffy began. "You were poisoned after swallowing some water from the pit…"

"The pit? Yes the pit," Brianna uttered. "Being pulled from the pit was the last thing I remember before waking up here."

"No, Brianna, you didn't wake up," Buffy said.

"What do you mean I didn't wake up?" Brianna asked.

"You're lying unconscious at the royal palace," Buffy said. "This is a nightmare and I really need you to wake up now."

"I don't know what your game is, Buffy, but I'm not amused," Brianna said before the growl of the Grimloc was heard. She then pointed to the demon that was slowly approaching. "This is real and so is that." Brianna took hold of Buffy's hand. "Come on; run!"

Buffy pulled her hand out of Brianna's while saying, "There's no where to run to. We must stay and fight."

"You can't fight it," Brianna said. "I've tried."

"Brianna, this is just a dream," Buffy said before extending her right hand out. "Scythe."

Brianna was slightly stunned when the Scythe materialized in Buffy's hand. She slightly gasped before asking, "How did you do that?"

"Fight now; answers later," Buffy said as she charged at the Grimloc with the Scythe. Buffy and the Grimloc fought for a short time before Buffy decapitated the Grimloc. Once the Grimloc's body faded from sight, Buffy turned towards Brianna. "You're having a nightmare, Brianna, and like all nightmares, you can defeat the nightmare demons." Suddenly two Grimlocs appeared behind Buffy. Brianna screamed and took off running. When Buffy looked she saw the two new Grimlocs. "You got to be kidding me." Instead of Buffy fighting the two Grimlocs she ran after Brianna.

After running a good distance, Buffy caught up with Brianna. When Buffy grabbed Brianna's shoulder for her to stop, Brianna said, "We must keep running."

"Brianna, stop and listen to me," Buffy ordered.

Brianna stopped and as she faced Buffy, she said, "Your number-one rule is 'don't get killed.' That demon will kill me… it will kill us if we don't keep moving."

"There's nowhere to run to, Brianna," Buffy said. "You'll never gain the advantage until you stop and listen to me."

"I can't stop," Brianna said as she focused her attention behind Buffy at the approaching two Grimlocs. The Grimlocs were still some distance away. "When I stop, those demons catch up and they're not part of a nightmare."

"Brianna, there are demons that attack inside people's nightmares," Buffy began as she glanced at the demons. "These Grimlocs are such demons. But you can get the advantage over them if you believe that this is a bad dream. I know that this is a dream; therefore I was able to produce the Scythe from thin air. You can do the same."

Brianna considered Buffy's words for a moment before saying, "No; Willow taught you how to do it."

"Maybe this will convince you." Buffy then closed her eyes before saying, "Sunnydale."

When Buffy opened her eyes, the setting shifted to her old patrolling area of the hell-mouth. Brianna quickly gazed around before saying, "You're holding out on us, Buffy. You're a witch too."

"I'm not a witch, Brianna," Buffy quickly said. "I'm able to do these things because this is a dream. You can do these things too, if you only start believing that this is a dream."

Brianna saw how close the demons were and uttered, "Buff, those demons are dangerously close."

"We fight, Brianna," Buffy said. "Trust me. Now take the Scythe."

Once Brianna took Buffy's Scythe, Buffy produced another identical Scythe. They charged the Grimlocs and fought until the Grimlocs were dead. Just after the two dead Grimlocs faded from sight, four more appeared to take their place.

"No-no-no; this isn't happening," Brianna uttered out.

Buffy grabbed Brianna's arm and slightly pulled her away from the Grimlocs while saying, "Come. I know where to go."

The Grimlocs trailed behind Buffy and Brianna as they ran.

"How do we defeat these demons when every time we kill them twice as many are sent to replace them?" Brianna asked while running.

"Maybe we're not meant to defeat them, but to survive until you can wake up," Buffy said.

"You're still insisting that this is a dream?" Brianna questioned.

"It is a dream," Buffy said. "Manipulating the dream is how we are in Sunnydale."

"We're in Sunnydale? Your hometown for seven years?" Brianna surprisingly asked.

"We are," Buffy said.

Brianna stopped running and faced the Grimlocs before saying, "If this is a dream then I'm done running." Buffy gave Brianna a stunned look as Brianna closed her eyes and concentrated.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked just as a large group of women broke out of the ground and rose to their full heights while carrying medieval weaponry.

Brianna grinned while saying, "I thought we could use more slayers."

Buffy smiled before saying, "Nice." The women who Brianna had summoned from her subconscious charged at the demons. "But we can end this if you would only wake up."

"I'm trying," Brianna said. She then abruptly faced Buffy. "Hey, if I'm dreaming then you are a part of my subconscious."

"I'm at your bedside asleep," Buffy began. "Willow cast a spell to put me into your dream… or nightmare."

"You knew that a demon was after me?" Brianna asked.

"I had Raw to show me what you were dreaming," Buffy said. "Cain, Ambrose and Raw recognized the demons as Grimlocs and Grimlocs are the demons that attack people in their dreams."

Brianna gazed at the fight between the imaginary slayers and the Grimlocs and saw that the number of Grimlocs had once again doubled.

"We're not going to beat these demons," Brianna said.

"We will win this, Brianna," Buffy said. "The phrase 'you are limited by your old imagination' holds true here. And all you have to do is survive long enough for you to wake up."

"I have an idea," Brianna said before closing her eyes and concentrating on a thought. In seconds the scenery had shift again and this time Buffy and Brianna were on top of a castle wall with bows and several quivers of arrows. The slayers who were created by Brianna's subconscious and the Grimlocs continued to fight at ground level near the castle wall.

"Interesting choice," Buffy said as she gazed around.

"What do we do about them?" Brianna questioned as she gestured towards the Grimlocs. "Every time we kill them, they come back twice as many as before."

"I have an idea," Buffy said. "Get rid of the slayers."

"Alright," Brianna said before concentrating on removing the slayers. Once the slayers were gone, Buffy concentrated and turned the ground into quicksand. Once the Grimlocs were shoulder deep, Buffy concentrated and hardened the ground to trap the Gimlocs. "You trapped them!"

"For the time being…" Buffy was able to get out before each Grimloc erupted in a fiery blaze. As to Grimlocs crumbled into ash, Buffy trailed off the word, "Anyway."

"What happened?" Brianna asked as Buffy spotted another type of demon that was three times the size of a Grimloc.

"That's what happened," Buffy said as she pointed to the demon.

"Can you trap it like you did the others?" Brianna asked.

Buffy had concentrated to turn the ground into quicksand again, but the demon never sank. She then concentrated and turned the ground into a moat.

When the demon appeared to walk on water, Buffy said, "I'm not able to trap this one. We have to fight." Buffy and Brianna loaded the bows and fired it at the approaching demon, but the arrows faded from sight before hitting it. Buffy then turned toward Brianna. "We have to…"

Buffy stopped in mid-sentence when she saw that Brianna had her eyes closed and chanting barely loud enough for Buffy to make out, "Nothing about this is real. I can't be hurt here. These demons and my surroundings are nothing more than an illusion that will pass through me like a ghost…"

"Brianna…" Buffy said as she went to put her hand on her arm. Her hand passed through Brianna's arm as if one of them was a ghost. Buffy grinned. "That's it! What you are doing is it, Brianna."

Buffy concentrated too for things to pass through her. Once the demon got on the castle wall, Buffy and Brianna stood their ground without doing anything to defend themselves; except for their chant, "I can't be harmed. You are an illusion and you will pass though me."

The demon reared back his claws and as it made a slicing motion to strike Brianna, Buffy and Brianna continued to stand their ground without flitching, blinking or hesitating on reciting their chant.

When the claws passed through Brianna with no harm, Brianna yelled out in anger, "You can't hurt me! So go away!"

The demon shrieked before fading from sight. Once the demon disappeared, Brianna and Buffy abruptly woke up.

"Why I'll be a monkey-bat," Ambrose said. "Brianna, I was certain that you wouldn't have woken up."

"The demon would have killed her if she didn't realized what to do," Giles said.

"So I was attacked by a demon?" Brianna weakly questioned.

"From what I saw with this, uh… with this mirror, I believe that you were attacked by a Comulure demon," Giles said.

"And that's what kind of demon?" Brianna asked.

"A fear demon and this particular fear demon feeds on its victims' fears within their nightmares," Giles said. "Eventually the victim would die from shock."

"So Mauritanium water isn't poisonous?" Raw questioned.

"Mauritanium water might very well be poisonous… to some degree anyway," Giles said. "As with some poisons in the Earth's dimension, some people have higher tolerances to certain poisons than other people and those people with higher tolerances can recover from what would kill an average person. The Mauritanium water might just be one of those poisons."

"And when someone do start to recover from the Mauritanium water, the Comulure demon steps in," Buffy added.

"Why did we see Brianna fighting a Grimloc?" Ambrose asked.

"The Comulure demon would present itself at what its victim fear the most… creature wise," Giles began. "According to your myths, Grimlocs are soul collectors to the afterlife. In our dimension soul collectors to the after life are either called the Grim Reaper or the Angel of Death. I don't know about you, but if I see the Angel of Death, I would be completely overrun with fear."

"Which is what the Comulure demon thrives on," Willow said.

"Remove the fear and the Comulure demon has no influence over its victims," Giles said.

"Why didn't I see a Grim Reaper?" Brianna asked.

"I'm not sure, but if I would have to guess, I would say that the Comulure demon failed to realize that you are not from this dimension and that the image of Death would come to you in a different form," Giles said.

"In simpler terms, the Comulure demon screwed up," Andrew commented.

"Yes," Giles responded.

"Giles, how do I kill this Comulure demon?" Buffy said.

"Comulure demon has no true form, Buffy, so I'm not sure if it can be killed," Giles said.

"Then we'll give it form," Buffy said. "Willow, a few years ago you gave form to that Thaumogenesis demon."

"Buff, all I did was complete the spell that was interrupted," Willow said.

"You can still give this Comulure demon form?" Buffy asked.

Willow gave her answer a few seconds of thought before saying, "Probably. All the right spell books to do it are back at the Watcher's Council though."

"Buffy, this demon could be twenty-foot tall if you give it form," Giles warned.

"Or it could be less than a foot tall like that Gachnar fear demon that was brought forth a few years ago," Buffy said. "Either way, I want this demon out of people's nightmares. And if it has form that means I can fight it." An idea suddenly occurred to Buffy. "In fact, we just might be able to control what form it takes. What do you think, Will?"

"I think that it's back to the Watcher's Council I go for more spell books," Willow commented. Buffy just grinned.

"In order to fight the First Evil, why didn't we try to give it form?" Andrew asked.

"The First Evil is helpless without minions or a demon army to wage war with," Buffy said. "This Comulure demon isn't. So giving the First Evil form would make it even more powerful than what it is already and that would be extremely bad. So, Will, go get those books and I'll go wake the others so we can start preparing for the fight against this Comulure demon."

"I'll see you in about another thirty minutes," Willow said before walking away.

When Brianna went to get up, Buffy said, "You're out of this one, Brianna. You are to stay put and rebuild your strength."

"I could rebuild my strength a lot better if I had something to eat," Brianna said as she continued to get out of bed. "I'm famished. Jessica, if it's okay with you, I'll be in the dining hall."

"Presently, the kitchen is closed and the kitchen staff is asleep, so your options for something to eat right now will be limited to fruits and vegetables," Jessica said.

"Fruits and vegetables sounds good," Brianna said.

"I've been told that I'm a good chef, so if you want I can whip you up some breakfast," Ahamo suggested.

"That sounds good too, but I'm starting with what fruits are available," Brianna said.

Ahamo grinned before saying, "Let's go and get you something to eat."

As Brianna and Ahamo left the room, everyone followed them out.

Within a short Brianna sat down at one of the tables with a bowl of apple slices and got lost in her thoughts.

Ahamo went into the kitchen and cooked a traditional breakfast of eggs and meat. He made two plates and after placing one of them in front of Brianna, Brianna came out her thoughts with a slight fright. She grinned more from the embarrassment of being startled before saying, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Ahamo said as he set the second plate in front of the empty seat directly in front of Brianna. Brianna watched him as he sat down in front of the plate. He looked at her before he continued to say, "You looked troubled."

Brianna gave him a confused looked while asking, "When?"

"Before I startled you by setting the plate on the table," Ahamo said.

"I was just thinking about the bizarre dream that I was having before that Comulure demon began fattening me up with fear," Brianna said before taking a bite of eggs.

"What was it about?" Ahamo asked.

Brianna swallowed her bite before saying, "It began much like what you would see in a Harry Potter movie with kids attending school and learning magic. The setting was here in the O.Z. though and the dream was displayed at a fast pace."

"Okay, first of all, I've been in the O.Z for more than thirty years, so I'm not up with the latest movies, fads or technology in the other side," Ahoma said. Brianna smiled before telling him her briefest summery of the movie 'Harry Potter' without leaving out key details; nor did she break for a bite to eat. "Okay, now what do you mean that your dream was displayed at a fast pace?"

"In my dream the student, who would be about six at the time, would exit one classroom and then rapidly age as he or she walked towards another classroom," Brianna explained. "By the time he or she reaches that other classroom, the child is all grown. And when he or she enters, he or she was actually the teacher and not a student."

"Go on," Ahamo said.

"Well, once my dream was inside the classroom again, my focused would shift to one of the six-year-old students," Brianna said. "The lecture seemed to be extremely short and once the child left the classroom he or she was grown before entering another classroom. And again that now-grown man or woman was the teacher. I had to have watched six-year-old students leaving the classroom and becoming adults before reaching the next classroom about fifteen times. And then my dream shifted to the mining shafts in the black mountain. The miners had busted a wall into a small chamber that caused a darkness to pour into the O.Z. Just at that point of my dream the scenery had shifted to the forest and I was being chased by that Grimloc. A bizarre dream, isn't it?"

"It was," Ahomo agreed. "However, you had hit on a few facts with your dream."

"What facts?" Brianna asked.

"It's presently raining Mauritanium water which will greatly increase the population of witches and wizards in the near future," Ahomo began. "Jessica is planning to create a Watcher's Council to deal with those future witches and wizards and I'm sure a magic school like the Harry Potter's Hogwarts will be created as well."

"Cool," Brianna said. "What do you think that the aging students mean?"

"You watched fifteen students age…" Ahomo said.

"I think so," Brianna said while slightly shrugging. "It could've been a couple more or a couple less."

"Let's assume it was fifteen and let's assume that each one represented a generation," Ahomo said.

"Okay," Brianna said.

"Each generation would normally be twenty to twenty-five years apart from each other," Ahomo began. "So fifteen generations would equal to three hundred to four hundred years, which would coincide with a thousand-year-old prophecy that is due to come to pass in about three hundred and fifty years from now."

"What's the prophecy?" Brianna asked.

"It's about an evil emerging from the Black Mountain," Ahomo said. "Until now, we had no clue on what will cause the evil to emerge."

"So I was having a prophecy dream and it was interrupted by that Comulure demon," Brianna said. "Oh, my god. That Comulure demon had been placed in the O.Z to keep people from talking about the prophecy." Ahomo gave Brianna a confused look just as Brianna stood up. "I have to go tell Buffy."

"Wait; what are you talking about?" Ahomo quickly asked.

"You're from the Earth dimension, so you must've heard that people would sometimes allow themselves to be poison in order to gain a vision," Brianna said. "Of course those people had risked death and I bet that most of them did die, but the ones who didn't have claimed to have had a vision. I think that was what had happened to me and I also think that the Comulure demon is here to keep the people who were recovering from the poison from waking up and telling what they saw."

"An interesting theory," Ahomo said. "It also won't change anything if you tell Buffy your theory now or fifteen minutes from now." When Brianna gave him a confused look he gestured towards her breakfast. "You should eat while your food is still relatively warm." Brianna nodded with a slight grin before retaking her seat.

**TBC**


	7. In The OZ Dimension Part 6

**A/N I had the name Ahamo spelled wrong in the previous chapter. 'Ahamo' is the correct spelling**

Buffy didn't want to wage the fight against the Comulure demon at the royal palace so when Willow returned with four spell books, Cain drove Buffy's group far from the palace. Brianna left with them as well in spite of Buffy's insistence for her to stay behind and rest. Willow, Xander, Oz, Andrew, Jordy and Kathleen were all part of the group. Azkadellia, Bethany and Samantha were on the same road while heading towards the palace.

It was still raining in every inch of the O.Z. and once they reached a spot that Buffy felt that was suitable, Cain stopped the vehicle and pulled out a bag that contained a large disassembled tent. Xander and Oz helped with erecting the tent, which took fifteen minutes.

Once the tent was up, everyone entered. Immediately Willow pulled out her magic supplies in order for her and Kathleen to cast the spell that would give the Comulure demon form.

As the vehicle that Azkadellia, Bethany and Samantha were passengers of was approaching the tent within a mile away, Samantha saw a curious expression growing across Azkadellia's face.

"Are you okay, Azkadellia?" Samantha asked.

"Willow is nearby," Azkadellia said.

"You can feel Willow this far from the palace?" Bethany asked.

"She can't be at the palace; she has to be closer than that," Azkadellia said.

Within a short time, Willow had the symbols laid out and the candles lit. She and Kathleen were about to recite the spell from the book when Oz said, "There's a vehicle approaching." Oz then slightly sniffed the air. "Azkadellia, Bethany, Sam and a fourth person are in the vehicle."

"And you know this how?" Cain asked.

"I can hear the vehicle and smell them," Oz said. Cain gave him a curious look. "It's a werewolf thing. I can hear and smell for a great distance. Farther when it's not raining, and if I know the people I'm smelling, I do recognize their scent." Cain just gave him a strange look without really knowing how to respond to what he had heard.

The tent came into view to Quentin, the long coat driving the vehicle. Once he saw it, he announced towards the back seat, "Sorceress, there's a tent set up ahead."

"Pull over next to their vehicle," Azkadellia ordered.

"Yes, Sorceress," Quentin said.

As Quentin was parking the vehicle, Buffy, Xander and Cain stepped out of the tent. Azkadellia, Bethany and Samantha saw them as they and Quentin exited the vehicle.

"What's going on, Buff?" Bethany asked.

Buffy glanced at Azkadellia before saying, "We're here to fight a Comulure demon that apparently has been plaguing the O.Z. for a while that no one knew about."

"What kind of demon is that?" Azkadellia asked just as she watched Brianna stepped out of the tent. "Brianna! You're alive."

Brianna grinned while saying, "Thanks to Buffy."

"Mauritanium water is one of those poisonous substances that a small percentage of people can recover from…" Buffy was able to get out.

"Until now with Brianna no one has ever recovered from it," Azkadellia interrupted with.

"That's because the people who were recovering, were attack by the Comulure demon," Buffy said. "And a Comulure demon is a fear demon that has no form. This demon attacks within the nightmares and apparently it's drawn to the people who are recovering from being poisoned by the Mauritanium water."

"We also believe that we know why those people were being attacked or targeted," Brianna added.

"Why?" Azkadellia asked.

"We think that the people who would be recovering from the poisoned water would get a prophecy dream," Buffy said. "We also think that something bigger had placed that Comulure demon here to keep any prophecy dream from being told."

"What prophecy would a big bad try to hide?" Samantha asked.

"According to Ahamo what I dreamt corresponds with an old prophecy about an evil that will come out of the Black Mountain in about three hundred and fifty years from now," Brianna began. "In my dream though, the miners broke a wall to a chamber that released this darkness into the O.Z."

"I know the prophecy that you are referring to," Azkadellia said. She then faced Buffy. "And now you and your group are here to summon the demon?"

"It's slightly more complicated than that," Buffy said. "A Comulure demon doesn't have form, so Willow and Kathleen are in the tent as we speak while casting the spell to give it one."

"They're performing the spell now?" Azkadellia asked.

"They are," Buffy said. "Andrew is in there too ready to do his part on summoning the demon seconds before Willow's spell gives form to it. Andrew's part will draw it to this area just before it materializes."

"Since you are doing it here and not at the palace, am I right to think that what you are expecting is a seriously dangerous demon?" Azkadellia asked.

"That's a small part of it," Buffy said. "The big part of it is because a Comulure demon has no true form and Willow is trying to give it a specific form. As far as we know, no one has ever attempted a spell like this before so Willow is making it up as she goes. If the spell goes as plan, great; if not then I have no idea what to expect. Hence why we're here and not at the palace."

"What kind of demon-form are you trying to force this Comulure demon to become?" Samantha asked.

"Three Hearts," Buffy said.

"There's a demon known as Three Hearts?" Azkadellia asked.

"That's actually what I call that type of demon," Buffy said. "Its proper name is written in a way that you need to buy a few vowels before it can be read."

"Buy a few vowels?" Quentin questioned.

"Talk to DG," Xander said. "She would know what that means."

"How is the demon's name spelled?" Azkadellia asked.

Buffy thought about how it was spelled before spelling, "G-R-T-H N-R-T S-T-T-H or something like that."

"That word has no vowels in it?" Quentin said.

Buffy grinned before saying, "Which is why I would like to buy a few vowels."

When Azkadellia and Quentin gave Buffy a confused look, Samantha commented, "I've never heard of a Three Hearts demon before."

"I've heard of it… from Willow actually and Willow is the only one here who had ever encountered this type of demon," Buffy said.

"So can you use two extra slayers?" Bethany asked,

"And another witch?" Azkadellia added.

Buffy gave Azkadellia a slight shock before saying, "Yes on the two slayers and as far you Sorceress, I appreciate your offer, but I prefer that the leader of the O.Z. remain out of harm's way."

"I appreciate your concern for my safety…" Azkadellia was only able to get out.

"It's more than that, Sorceress," Buffy interrupted with.

Azkadellia gave Buffy a curious look while saying, "You have my permission to call me Azkadellia."

"At the moment I'm addressing the leader of the O.Z, Sorceress and not the good friend I made while being here," Buffy said. "And if you stay and help, I will be too focused on protecting you and not on fighting the demon. I won't be able to do my job properly with you here."

Azkadellia grinned before saying, "Alright, Buffy. You made your point. I will continue to the palace where it is out of harm's way."

Andrew began his part of the spell by playing the flute when Buffy grinned and said, "Thank you."

Cain suddenly saw a six-foot tall demon with a husky form materializing near the two vehicles. He done a double take before saying, "It's too late, Sorceress, for you to leave.

"Azkadellia, stay back," Buffy ordered. Azkadellia gave Buffy an uncertain look for being given an order. "Brianna, stay with Azkadellia and don't let that demon close to her. Everyone else, this is a capture; not a kill. So let's move."

"Buffy wants it alive?" Azkadellia questioned as Buffy, Xander, Bethany and Samantha went to surround the demon. Cain went to get the shackles.

Willow, Oz, Andrew, Jordy and Kathleen were exiting the tent to assist when Brianna answered, "Buffy wants to find out from the demon who placed it here."

"I don't know too much about demons, but I do know that many of them can't talk," Azkadellia pointed out.

"True, but I think this type of demon can," Brianna said. "However, if for reason it can't talk then Willow knows a spell that can communicate with it by allowing it to speak through one of us. Personally the thought of a demon speaking through me gives me the willies." Azkadellia gave Brianna a confused look for only a second before turning towards Buffy and her group.

The demon tried to put up a fight, but being that it was previously a nightmare-apparition, it had no fighting experiences or skills. It had gotten a few good hits in on Buffy and Samantha though, but after a short time, the demon was being knocked around from slayer to slayer before being completely subdued. When Cain saw that the demon was pinned, he slapped the shackles on it.

When Buffy, Bethany and Samantha released their hold, the demon snapped at Buffy. It was only a few inches away from taking a bite out of Buffy when Buffy downed it with a right cross. After the demon fell to the ground, Buffy knocked it unconscious with a hard kick to the face.

Willow was beside Xander when he stepped up and asked, "You didn't kill it, did you?"

Buffy saw it breathing before saying, "It's not dead… yet."

"Kicking this demon in the face won't kill it," Willow said. "I'm actually surprised that you were able to knock it unconscious by doing that, Buff. In fact, playing possum is a Three Hearts' trademark so be careful."

"Will, you might have brought this demon forth in this form, but it's still a Comulure demon," Xander said.

"For all intents and purposes this demon is now a Three Hearts demon and playing possum might be an instinctive action," Willow said.

"Let's find out," Buffy said. She then cautiously checked to see if the demon was really knocked out or playing possum. Within a short time, everyone was convinced that Three Hearts was really unconscious. "Bethany; Sam, help me move this demon in the tent out of the rain."

Azkadellia and Quentin remained with Buffy's group. She was learning about Brianna's dream when the demon regained consciousness. Andrew was the one to see the demon move.

The demon pulled on its chains as Andrew was saying, "Three Hearts awake."

Buffy stepped closer to the demon, but remain at a safe distance before asking it, "Can you speak?"

"You did this to me," the demon hissed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Buffy commented. "And yes, we did this to you. Who or what brought you here to kill people of this dimension?"

"I have always been here," the demon answered.

"You killed the people who were getting a prophet dream," Buffy said. "Why?" The demon didn't speak. "Failure to answer my questions will result in painful torture; possible maiming; it won't be at all a pleasant experience for you or a pretty sight."

"You might as well kill me now," the demon said. "I'm not answering your questions."

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you… at least not until you answer my questions," Buffy said. "And if you refuse… well let's just say, you'll be begging me to kill you before I'm through. Now I'm going to ask once more and then I'm going to get testy. Why are you killing people who are getting prophecy dreams?" When the demon refused to answer, Buffy stepped over to where she had the weapons. She picked up a sword and faced the demon. "I know what you are." Buffy stepped closer to the demon. "You are a Comulure demon; an incorporeal fear demon that enters into one's dream. You turn people's peaceful dreams into nightmares and then you feed on their fears until they die in their sleep from shock. Now guess what I am." The demon just looked at her without answering. "Fine I'll just tell you. I'm a slayer. I'm what demons fear and have nightmares about. As a Comulure demon you have no true form so the demon form that you're in, you might say is just a loaner. And while you are in that form, I know exactly what torturous things I can do to you without killing you." Buffy then drove the sword through the demon's chest on the left side while piercing one of the three hearts. Quentin cringed as Buffy twisted the sword before yanking it out. The demon keeled over and lay motionless on its stomach. "Oh please, you big faker. I didn't kill you; you have three hearts… or at least you did." When the demon didn't move she plunged the sword into another heart located at the chest on the right side. "Now you just got one like the rest of us. Of course those two that I just stabbed will eventually heal within a few days… if I don't kill you before then."

When the demon remain motionless, Quentin asked, "Are you sure you didn't kill it?"

"It's not dead," Buffy and Willow both said.

While being cautious, Buffy slowly sliced open the demon's ear while being as painful to it as she could make it. The demon abruptly moved to strike Buffy and when it did, Buffy pinned the demon to the floor in a chokehold while using her foot. Buffy glanced at Quentin before saying, "I told you it was faking." Buffy then stuck the sword in the demon's first wound at the chest before letting go of its throat. "As I said; I know what torturous stuff I can do to you without killing you. If you tell me what I want to know, I'll stop." Buffy waited for the demon to speak for a moment, but the demon never did. "All righty then; let's move on. Will, pass me that fire-root concoction."

As Will went to get the concoction from her magic supplies, Oz asked, "What is fire-root concoction?"

"It's something I brewed up when I was in Brazil a few years ago," Willow said as she was taking out a flask from her bag of supplies. "Kennedy and I ran into a group of Three Hearts down there and we had a heck of a time figuring out how to kill them. Your standard decapitation doesn't work on them… their heads can be reattached. In the end we discovered that the only sure way to kill one is to pierce all three hearts and they loved to play possum as this one just did." She walked over to Buffy and handed the concoction to her. "Anyway, I came up with what I call 'fire-root concoction' in an attempt to find a way to kill them. The concoction doesn't kill them, but it is like acid to their skin."

"Hear that?" Buffy asked the demon. "The only sure way to kill you is to run my sword through your three hearts, so that pretty much gives me a wide range of torturing methods. Now are you sure that you don't have anything that you want to tell me?" Buffy waited for only a moment. "No; then let's move on." She then yanked out her sword from the wound and then poured a small amount of the concoction into the wound. The demon screeched in pain as the wound sizzled and blistered up.

"That acts the same way as holy water acts on a vampire," Oz said.

"Let me know when you have enough," Buffy told the demon just before she poured a little bit into the second wound. The demon continued to screech out in pain. Buffy again paused to give the demon a chance to talk and when it didn't, Buffy sliced open the demon's belly with her sword and then poured the remaining bit into the fresh wound. When the demon still refused to talk, Buffy moved on to another type of torture.

Everyone watched Buffy as she tortured the demon for a several minutes. Cain stepped closer to Xander and asked, "How long will Buffy torture this demon for?"

"For how ever long it takes," Xander said.

"I have no warm feelings towards demons, but what she's doing is disturbing," Cain said.

Buffy heard what Cain said. She paused at what she was doing and said, "I agree, Cain. I don't like doing this. Hell, in my dimension, I have friends that are non-threatening demons, so believe me when I say that I take no pleasure or satisfaction at what I'm doing. But this demon was sent here to kill and I'm going to find out by whom."

While sounding as if in agonizing pain the demon said, "I told you, I have always been here. I stayed when the others left."

"Others? What others?" Buffy asked.

When the demon didn't answer, Andrew began to list the demons that he learned about that once over populated the O.Z.

The demon didn't react to any of the names until Andrew came to the well-known foe to many dimensions 'Wolfram & Hart.'

"Man, Wolfram & Hart are known here too?" Xander interrupted Andrew with.

"They were," Andrew said.

"And that are who this demon is working for?" Buffy said.

"I don't work for those bottom-feeders," the demon said in a disgusted tone.

"Then why did you react to them when they were mentioned," Buffy said.

"Perhaps it was the Raven that he worked for," Andrew suggested while mentioning 'Raven' for the first time.

When the demon shot Andrew a dirty look, Buffy asked, "Who or what is the Raven?"

"A rivaling demon lord to the Wolfram & Hart," Andrew said. "It fought for power here in the O.Z just before the entire demon population got evicted from this dimension."

"How did the demons get evicted?" Buffy asked.

"I wasn't really done reading that section; sorry," Andrew said.

"A thousand years ago, it rain Mauritanium as it is now," Azkadellia said while picking up where Andrew left off. "The rain started in the same way with a gusher made up of Mauritanium water spewing into the atmosphere. What caused the water to spew out that time is unknown. We think it had something to do with the demon wars though between Wolfram & Hart and the Raven. The Raven and its faction controlled the Black Mountain. During the following five years witches and wizards were being born. There were enough good witches and wizards among the population and when they came to age, most of them combined their powers to drive out the demons. Most of the witches and wizards died in that human and demon war." Azkadellia looked at the demon. "When the war was over, everyone thought that all the demons were driven out with the Raven and its faction being the last to go."

"How come I get the feeling that the Raven's faction had never left the O.Z," Buffy commented. "Not completely anyway."

"What do you mean?" Azkadellia asked.

"This demon is part of the Raven's faction and there are more demons buried somewhere within the Black Mountain; they're just waiting to be reawaken in about three hundred years by unsuspecting miners," Buffy said before turning towards the demon. "Isn't that right?" The demon turned its head in disgust that Buffy had figured it out. "Most of the time I would start torturing you to talk right about now, but this time, your actions and silence just verified what I suspect."

"So my dream was a warning about the potential return of the Raven," Brianna commented.

"I believe so," Buffy said. "Azkadellia, perhaps you should put an end to the mining in the Black Mountain."

"Mauritanium is a precious and an important resource to the O.Z," Azkadellia said. "I won't end the mining, but what I will do is put in place a few safeguards."

"Let's hope that that's enough," Buffy said.

"So what do we do with this," Andrew asked while referring to the demon.

"We kill it," Buffy said before rearing back her sword to plunge it into the demon's third and smallest heart which is located just below the demon's brain at the base of the skull. The demon looked terrified.

"Wait!" Willow blurted out. "You can't do that."

"Why not?" Buffy asked while waiting for the answer with her sword reared back. The demon let out a sigh of relief.

"Killing it will break the spell and release the spirit of the demon," Willow said. "As a spirit, it can become a Comulure demon again."

Buffy dropped her stance before saying, "So we can't kill this demon, ever?"

"Not until we find away to destroy its spirit," Willow said.

"Not to be repeating Andrew, but what do we do with it if we can't kill it?" Brianna asked.

"I'll make myself scarce," the demon said.

Buffy stuck the blade against the demon's throat before saying, "You had your chance at being chatty and you refused; now hush. And there is no way that I'm releasing you."

"This demon has no magical powers nor is it able to shape shift?" Azkadellia asked as Buffy again lowered the sword. "Correct?"

"That's correct," Willow said. "Three-hearts here is strictly a beastie demon."

"Then we build a dungeon for it and the other demons that we find while mining," Azkadellia said.

"Is anyone else having terrible flashbacks of the Initiative's last day in Sunnydale?" Xander asked.

Buffy slightly raised her hand before saying, "Azkadellia, other than this one that unfortunately merits an exception, imprisoning demons is a really, really bad idea. If the miners come across any demons while digging in the Black Mountain it will be better to kill them. Immediately."

"I agree with Buffy, Sorceress," Cain said.

"All right," Azkadellia said. "A dungeon will be built to hold this one, and long coats trained to fight and kill demons will accompany the miners."

"That's sound like a better plan," Buffy said. Azkadellia just slightly grinned.

"Perhaps you can also build trapdoors at the mine entrances that would slam shut when a demon is found," Samantha suggested. "That would prevent demons from getting into the O.Z."

"That's an idea worth considering," Azkadellia said.

"So what do we do about Three Hearts right now?" Andrew asked.

"How well is Three Hearts chained?" Azkadellia asked.

"He securely chained," Buffy said. "He's not getting away."

"Is it safe for Quentin to take Three Hearts to the Sun-seeder outpost and lock it up?" Azkadellia asked.

"With Three Hearts securely chained and two of its hearts presently on the disabled list, a boy scout could handle him," Willow said.

"Except I wouldn't recommend it," Xander jokingly added.

Willow slightly grinned before she continued to say, "However, once those two hearts get off the disabled list, you will need something stronger than what you put Oz and Jordy in during our first night here."

"How long until those two hearts start to function again?" Azkadellia asked.

"With what Buffy did with the fire-root concoction, I'll say a week," Willow said. "With a simple stabbing, it would've been three days."

"To make sure that it stays docile I could decapitate the head," Buffy said. "And you can keep the head and body separated until you can build your dungeon."

"That won't be necessary…" the demon nervously got out.

"You don't get a say, so quiet," Buffy told the demon. She then looked at the others. "So do I slice and dice."

"You're certain that decapitation won't kill it?" Cain asked.

"I'm certain," Willow said. "Its third heart is very small and it's actually located just below the brain. And although the two hearts in its chest were damaged, the body will take two weeks before it will die without a heart. In two weeks its two hearts will be completely healed before then."

"How long can its head survive without a heart?" Quentin asked.

"One hour actually," Willow said. "In fact, here's the bizarre factor in this; decapitation or not, once you damage all three hearts, it takes one hour for these demons to die. And I haven't figured out why the body dies after an hour when it can survive a simple decapitation for more than a week with only its small heart functioning. Explain that one to me. Anyone?"

"There's has to be a telepathic link between the head and body," Brianna suggested.

"Since the body automatically wants to retrieve the head, that's possible," Willow said.

"So that demon, if decapitate, would follow me if I carried its head around," Quentin questioned.

"It would, but with the characteristics of a zombie," Willow said.

"Interesting," Quentin said.

"In a slight disturbing imagery way," Oz added.

"So do you want its head on or off?" Buffy asked.

Before anyone else could say anything, the demon quickly said, "I won't try anything, so cutting off my head won't be necessary."

Buffy raised her sword in a threatening gesture before saying, "I told you that you don't get a say"

"If this demon is securely chained, I don't see any need to cut of its head to keep it docile," Quentin said.

Buffy lowered the sword again before saying, "Okay." She then helped the demon to its feet. "The demon is now your responsibility."

"Just in case, may I have that sword?" Quentin asked.

Buffy grinned before giving Quentin the sword. She then said, "Don't hesitated to decapitate it if it threatens you."

"I won't," Quentin said. "Okay, Three Hearts. Let's move."

As Quentin was escorting the demon out of the tent, Azkadellia said, "Cain, you can leave the tent up for now. We all should return to the palace."

"Yes, Sorceress," Cain said before everyone exited the tent in a single file.


	8. In The OZ Dimension Part 7

After the drive to the palace, Giles, Jessica, Ahamo, DG and Ambrose were told what was learned about the Raven's potential return.

Everyone broke for a quick meal and after the meal was done, Buffy, Giles and Andrew sat down with Jessica, Azkadellia, DG and Ahamo to create a curriculum for the O.Z's future magic-school that would both survive the passing generations and best prepare a defense for the Raven's potential return.

The magic in Willow's magic books were slightly different then the magic that Azkadellia, DG, Jessica and Tutor knew, so while the curriculum were being put together in one room, the others including Cain's men and the palace staff were duplicating Willow's spell books in another room for Azkadellia, DG, Jessica and Tutor to have, to learn and to even teach from. Each spell was given an experience level and was written in one of three books. (Beginner, intermediate and experienced)

For the beginner book, Willow had wrote the preface:

_In the land of the O.Z, witches and wizards primarily use internal magic and very little external magic while the witches and wizards from the Earth dimension and a few other dimensions primarily use external magic and very little internal magic._

_Internal magic is the use of magic with only the wave of the hand or the snap of the fingers or even the clap of the hands without reciting an incantation. External magic is the use of magic while having to recite an incantation. Both types of magic have their advantages and disadvantages._

_Internal magic is primarily performed by people born with magic in their blood; although there are exceptions to this. A witch's or wizard's internal magic ability can range between not so powerful to very powerful. Regardless as to how powerful an individual is, casting powerful internal magic on continues basis can rapidly age a witch or wizard; however, it cannot sway a good witch or a good wizard to the dark side. (Dark side meaning evil)_

_External magic can be performed by anyone who is willing to put forth the long hours of study. External magic will come very easy to some while others will have to study twice as hard to be only half as good. Being able to cast powerful incantation could take years of practice with easy and intermediate incantation before achieving such level and although casting powerful incantations on continues basis won't rapidly age a witch or wizard, it can sway a good witch or a good wizard to the dark side, and the swaying to the dark side would be so gradual that eventually the witch or wizard would no longer be able to distinguish between right and wrong._

_While casting intermediate to powerful incantations internal magic could unintentionally or even intentionally develop over the years, which is where the exception comes in at of someone needing to be born with magic in his or her blood before being able to cast internal magic. (Most witches and wizards who have developed powerful internal magic through the means of external magic have been completely taken over by the dark side)_

_Now with the combination of internal and external magic, a witch or wizard can reach a potential greater than using internal magic or external magic alone. The incantations in this book and the other two books of this series were composed in the Earth dimension and are written in a few languages. Even though it is not necessary to know the languages to be able to cast incantations chapter one will cover some of the words, the words' origins and their meaning. Chapter One…_

Buffy, Giles, Andrew, Jessica, Azkadellia, DG and Ahamo took four hours to come up with a viable curriculum that would both teach magic and prepare for the Raven's potential return. Buffy, Giles, Andrew and DG then assisted the others with copying the spells.

After sunset, Buffy and the three charmed slayers armed themselves with swords and went out patrolling in the rain while hoping to find the two remaining Slugishtusk demons. The mauritanium rain was warm, which increased the air temperature to spring like weather. Because of the tolerable temperature they patrolled until dawn. When they returned to the palace, Buffy and the charmed slayers slept for only a few hours before helping Willow again on duplicating her magic books.

Two hours before sunset came again, Andrew repeated his summoning spell for the two Slugishtusk demons and when sunset came, Buffy and the charmed slayers again armed themselves with swords and patrolled.

After patrolling together for a short time Buffy realized that Samantha had been quiet most of the day.

"Is there something troubling you, Sam?" Buffy asked. Samantha gave Buffy a confused look. "You've been quiet and a bit broody all day."

"Andrew is not going back home," Samantha said.

"I know," Buffy said. "He told Giles and me. He's staying here in the O.Z. to be with DG. But that just means that you get a new watcher."

"I don't need a new watcher," Samantha said.

"Sam, you're a fine fighter, but yes; you'll need a new watcher," Buffy said.

"No; that's not what I meant," Samantha said. "Buff, when you came to me last year and told me what I was and that you needed my help to fight a big bad, you also told me that I can leave any time I want."

"I remember," Buffy said. "If you want to leave the watchers council once we get home, you'll have my blessing. However…"

"Buffy, I don't want to go home," Samantha said. "I like it here in the O.Z."

"Oh," Buffy said while being slightly surprised.

"What will you do?" Bethany asked.

"I've had spoken with Cain," Samantha said. "Cain told me that he wouldn't mind having a few slayers or charmed slayers among his troops, so he has no problem with me being one of his guards. It is okay with you, Buffy. Isn't it?"

Buffy grinned before saying, "I'm fine with it. In fact, Brianna; Bethany, if either of you would like to stay in the O.Z as well I would understand."

"I would," Brianna said.

"Okay," Buffy said. "What about you, Bethany?"

"O.Z is a terrific vacationing spot, but when I settle down, it's going to be where my relatives are," Bethany said.

"Getting away from my drunken deadbeat dad is one of the pluses about staying here," Brianna said. "I'll miss my brother though."

"If you stay here, you won't be here to hide," Buffy told Brianna. "Since your dad and brother know of you being a charmed slayer, I will inform them that you have been given a great offer that you couldn't pass up and for the next undetermined amount of time, you will be working as a slayer in another dimension."

Brianna nodded before saying, "I like that."

"Is there anyone you need me to tell, Sam?" Buffy asked.

"I have no living relatives and I pretty much severed all connections with the people from my old life the day I met you, so no," Samantha said.

"Okay," Buffy said. "Once the sun rises and the others are up, we'll be heading home."

"Even if we don't find those two Slugishtusk demons tonight?" Bethany asked.

"Sam and Brianna are both perfectly capable of handling the demons without us," Buffy said. "Plus they will have Andrew."

"Andrew is good with all the fun facts on demons, but when it comes down to fighting them, I've prefer your sister Dawn over him," Samantha said.

"I won't argue that Andrew should stay off the frontline as much as possible, but he'll amazingly surprise you at times," Buffy said. "So don't completely dismiss him as being no help."

"I'll take your word for that," Samantha said as two demon-looking silhouettes caught Buffy's attention off in a distance at the bridge.

"We have company," Buffy said. Everyone looked. "Spread out."

Buffy and the charmed slayers put a few feet of distance between each other and went for the demons at a brisk pace.

The demon saw the slayers as prey and charged towards them. As the four slayers and the two demons came together, Buffy and Brianna took one demon while Samantha and Bethany took the other.

Samantha's stomach was ripped open immediately. As Samantha was trying to back away from the fight, the demon was about to slash her again at the throat. The demon's claws were in motion. A fear-stricken expression came quickly across her face. The demon's claws got inches away from her when Bethany severed the demon's arm at the elbow.

The claws that Samantha saw that were about to rip her throat open had shot passed her while being attached to the severed limb. Samantha's fear turned into anger. She forgot about her stomach wound. In a graceful motion, Samantha swung her sword and decapitated the demon.

Bethany was already in motion and as the demon's head was lopped off, Bethany's tip of the sword was drove through the demon's torso at the heart.

Samantha overexerted herself and slightly staggered. Bethany yanked out her sword from the demon's torso before uttering, "Sam!"

"I'm fine," Samantha said. "How are Buffy and Brianna doing?"

Before they could turn to look, Buffy said while she and Brianna were stepping up, "We're good."

"We came to assist you, but you got things under control," Brianna said.

"Let's get you back to the palace and attend to your wound, Sam," Buffy said.

"You're not getting any arguments here," Samantha said before she and the others head for the palace. "So anymore demons?"

"Other than what's buried in the Black Mountain, I believe that the O.Z. is once again a demon-free zone," Buffy said.

Minutes later, in the palace lavatory, Willow stitched up and wrapped Samantha's stomach.

After the two joined the others in the common room, Jessica said, "Sam, I understand from Buffy that you don't want to go back to the other side."

"That's correct," Samantha said. "As long as it's okay with you, I would like to stay here in the O.Z."

"Cain assures me that he can use a few slayers, so I have no problem with you staying," Jessica said.

"Thank you," Samantha said. Jessica just nodded with a grin.

"Since all the demons are killed, when will we be leaving?" Jordy asked.

"I figure we can get one more good night sleep and leave first thing in the morning," Buffy said.

"Jessica; Azkadellia, to safeguard against demons from opening anymore portals into this dimension there's a spell that you can do that would force portals to open in a specific location," Willow said. "And that location can be within dungeon walls."

"I would like to keep relations open between our two dimensions so instead of forcing all into a common dungeon, perhaps you can force all into a holding area," Giles added. "Once you know that demons are the ones that had opened the portal you can deal with them accordingly."

"There are non-threatening demons in the Earth dimension and at times some of those non-threatening demons will team up with us to rid the world of a common threat," Buffy added. Buffy saw Jessica giving her a curious look. "I just wanted everyone to know that just in case one of those demons would accompany us here."

"I appreciate the forewarning," Jessica said. Buffy just nodded. "And we'll prepare a holding area for visitors of your dimension."

"If we do capture a demon in the holding area, we won't kill it right away just in case it is an ally of yours," Azkadellia added.

"Oh, you can give the allied demons a code word or phrase to say, so we would know that you sent them," Andrew said.

"Yes," Buffy jokingly said. "The phrase could be, 'the Watcher's Council sent me. Please don't kill me.'"

Andrew crossed his arms and huffed, "I was just trying to help."

"Andrew, you know more about demons than anyone I know, so just trust your knowledge," Buffy said. "If the demon or demons are the dangerously threatening kind then chances are we didn't send them."

Andrew calmed down and nodded while saying, "Okay."

Buffy said in a tone as if a thought had occurred to her, "Although, I might find a need to send certain demons here to be imprisoned for a short time… non-threatening ones of course," Buffy said.

"How much time is a short time?" Azkadellia asked.

"For a few hours," Buffy said. "No more than twenty-four hours before someone will show up and get them out."

"Okay, if Andrew is able to identify the demons as non-threatening, then the demons will be imprisoned for no more than twenty-four hours," Azkadellia said. "After that the demons will be sent to another dimension."

"Fair enough," Buffy said.

"We might be able to use the sun-seeder outpost to house the holding area and the prison for the demons that would enter our dimensions," Ambrose suggested.

"That would be a good spot for it, but to hold demons the prison cells will need to be reinforced," Cain said.

"In the morning I will send word to start the work on reinforcing those prison cells," Azkadellia said.

When things got quiet for a moment, Xander asked, "Will, why don't we create a holding cell for demons that are opening portals in and out of our dimension?"

"Too many demons in our dimension that can create their own portals," Willow said. "Controlling portals in and out of our dimension would be like… well, like a traffic cop hollering 'stop!' to a stampede of wild animals… or, or wild elephants."

"Although your analogy needs a little work, Will, I get the point," Xander said. Willow just grinned with a slight shrug.

Buffy saw Giles pondering over a thought. As she gave him a concern look, she asked, "Giles, are you okay?"

Giles grinned before saying, "I'm fine. A thought had occurred to me. Jessica, if the mauritanium rain will cause a percentage of the next generation to be born witches and wizards then what will the mauritanium rain do to the wildlife in the O.Z?"

Jessica smiled before saying, "New species and sub-species will emerge. Some will become sapience, some won't. Some might even become magical in some way."

"The last time it rain with mauritanium a thousand years ago an apple orchard became sapience," Azkadellia said. "You try to pick an apple from that orchard you get a thrashing of your life from its branches.'

"Unless you trick the trees to throw apples at you," DG added.

"I do remember a short paragraph in Dorothy's diary about trees being tricked to throw apples at her," Giles said.

"DG tricked the apple trees too when she was about six," Azkadellia said.

"It was from Dorothy's stories that gave me the idea," DG said. Giles just grinned.

The conversation turned casual and after thirty minutes of talking they called it a night.

The following morning after breakfast, Buffy, Willow, Azkadellia, Jessica, DG, and Tutor went to the library. Once there Willow made sure that Azkadellia, Jessica, DG, and Tutor knew the spell that would force all portals into the O.Z. to open in a specific location.

When Willow was done, Buffy commented, "Jessica, you had wanted me to tag along so you could show me something."

"Yes," Jessica said before turning towards the bookshelves. She stepped up to a shelf and pulled down an old, thick and slightly dusty book. She faced Buffy again and slightly held up the book while using both hands. "This is a book on ancient prophecies and that I now believe that there's one in here that is referring to you and the First Evil. Of course I know that the prophecy had already come to pass, but I thought that you would like to see it anyway."

"Okay," Buffy said.

Jessica put the book on the table and while she was flipping through the pages, she said, "I read this prophecy when I was twelve." Buffy, Willow, Azkadellia and DG gathered around. "It didn't make since to me then and I dismissed it as ramblings. In fact, until last night I had forgotten all about it."

"What happened last night for you to remember?" Buffy asked.

"I dreamed that my mother handed me this book and told me to flip to the prophecy that I'm about to show you," Jessica said as she reached the page. She then pointed, "Here."

Jessica backed up to allow Buffy to read. Buffy hesitated for a moment while looking at Jessica in an uncertain manner. She then stepped up to the book and began reading aloud, "Humans, neither pure good nor pure evil; just vermin to the birth-giver-to-all-that-is-evil and slaughter to its servants. They will walk upon the land in ignorance and turn a blind eye to the signs that the mouth of hell will open and swallow them whole. The birth-giver-to-all-that-is-evil gathers its army and grows increasingly impatient while waiting for the first sign to pass when breath is returned to the one that slays. A blood-sucking demon regaining his soul is the second sign and he is the one to bring either light or darkness; he is the pivotal figure. The birth-giver-to-all-that-is-evil will attempt lure the pivotal figure from the light. It will turn him insane with guilt and then it will attempt to use him to kill the one that slays. Unless the birth-giver-to-all-that-is-evil impatiently acts on the false signs and prematurely announces its presence the one that slays will not see it coming in time to try to stop it…" Buffy stopped reading and said, "This is about the First."

"Why did the prophecy show up here in the O.Z?" DG asked.

"Your father had recognized a few prophecies from the book that had come to pass centuries ago in the Earth dimension," Jessica said. "I'm not sure why that is though."

"Perhaps it's because certain event had to come to pass in the Earth dimension before it can come to pass in this dimension," Willow suggested. Everyone gave her a confused look. Willow gestured towards the prophecy book as she continued to say, "Well, obviously I don't know what else is in that book about our dimension, but perhaps one or even all of those prophecies had to pass as predicted in order for Dorothy Gates to end up in the O.Z. If one of those prophesied events came out differently…"

"Then Mother, DG and I wouldn't have been born," Azkadellia finished.

Willow grinned to acknowledge the statement as Jessica said, "That makes sense."

DG commented with a slight laugh, "Our two dimensions are bound together."

"What I wonder is what the false signs were," Willow said.

Buffy thought for a moment before telling Willow, "Xander saving me from drowning and you restoring Angel's soul. The First thought Angel was the pivotal figure."

"But the pivotal figure was Spike," Willow said.

Buffy nodded with a slight grin before saying, "We should round up the others and get set to go home."

As Buffy, Willow, Azkadellia, Jessica, DG, and Tutor were leaving the library, Willow said, "I'll send Giles home first then the rest of us will return to Jordy's parents' house."

"Will, I want you to send me to Los Angeles and then the rest of you can go to Jordy's parents' house," Buffy said.

"What's in Los Angeles?" DG asked.

"Angel and are you sure, Buffy?" Willow responded.

"Angel took away what I can only imagine to be the best night of my life and I can't let that rest," Buffy emotionally said as her temper flared up again.

"Talking to him about it won't bring that day or those memories back," Willow pointed out.

"No, but letting him know how I feel about it will give me some satisfaction about it," Buffy said.

"You're not planning anything rash are you?" Willow asked.

"Define rash," Buffy said.

"Let's face it, Buff, when you get upset with someone you have the tendency to let your fist do the talking," Willow said.

"I'm not planning to get physical with him… in any manner," Buffy said. "I just want an explanation."

"Alright," Willow said. "I'll send Giles home first. Then you to L.A. and then the rest of us to the Jordy's parents' house."

"Thanks, Will," Buffy said. Willow just gave her an understanding grin.

Minutes later, once everyone were gathered, Buffy and her group said their good-byes to Andrew, Brianna, Samantha, Azkadellia, Jessica, DG, Cain, Ambrose, Ahamo and Tutor

2:40 A.M, in Los Angeles, Angel and Faith returned to Angel Investigation headquarters to find Lorne sitting in the reception area. Angel and Faith each had an axe that was dripping with demon blood.

Angel stopped in his tracks when seeing him and uttered, "Lorne?"

"Lorne," Faith said while slightly unsure how to react.

"Hi, all," Lorne said.

Angel said while stepping closer, "Lorne, the last time I saw you, you indicated that I'll never see you again."

"Yeah, well, that was then and this is now," Lorne said. "The fact is, Angel-Cakes, I need your help with something."

"Let's go to my office," Angel said before handing Faith his axe.

"I'll clean the blades and put them away," Faith said.

"Thank you," Angel said.

Faith walked over to the weapons cabinet while Angel led Lorne into his office. Faith took out a cloth from the cabinet, wiped the blades and then placed them where they belong. She was closing the cabinet when a portal opened into the middle of the room. She quickly swung around when she heard an odd sound. As she reached for the handle of the cabinet again Buffy came out of the portal.

Faith dropped her hand while asking, "B, what's with the dramatic… and unusual entrance?"

The portal closed and as Buffy pointed to where it was, she said, "I just came from the land of Oz."

Faith smirked before saying, "Fine, don't tell me."

"Faith, I'm serious," Buffy said. "The land of Oz is real, except it's actually called the O.Z."

Angel and Lorne stepped in to find out what was happening. When Angel saw who it was, he uttered, "Buffy?"

"Angel," Buffy responded.

"Why are you here?" Angel asked.

Buffy glanced at Lorne before saying in a serious tone, "We have to talk. Alone."

"I don't have to hear her sing to know that she means business, Angel-Cakes" Lorne said. Buffy gave him a curious look. "Her aura is coming off her in waves."

"Buffy, this is Lorne; he can see people's futures by reading their auras… usually from singing," Angel said. "Lorne, she's Buffy. She is also a slayer."

"Did I hear you right, Sweetie," Lorne asked. "The land of Oz is real?"

"It's where I just came from," Buffy said. "I'll tell you all about it, but first, I have something to talk over with Angel."

"My problems can wait a bit longer, Angel-Cakes, so go deal with yours," Lorne said.

Angel gave Lorne a curious look before saying, "We can go into my office, Buff."

Before Buffy could follow Angel, Faith said, "Hey, B, I had a dream about you the other day."

Buffy gave Faith a curious look before asking, "A premonition?"

"You tell me, B," Faith began with a grin. "I dreamed that you were in this castle surrounded by many slayers… chosen slayers. I'm not sure where the castle was, but in this dream, you had sex with an oriental slayer."

Buffy slightly chuckled before saying, "Definitely not a premonition, and I can't imagine myself in any whacked-out reality that I would ever, ever go to bed with another woman."

Faith gave Buffy a grinned before saying, "Well, I just thought I share that dream with you."

"Yeah, well, it was just a whacky dream," Buffy said before gesturing towards the office. "Shall we, Angel."

Angel gave a nod before leading Buffy into his office. After the door was shut, he asked, "What's going on, Buffy?"

"Several years ago… the day after Thanksgiving, I came to your office to tell you not come to my town and stalk me in the shadows; even if it was to protect me," Buffy said.

"I remember; that's the day I was attacked by that Mohra demon," Angel said.

Buffy crossed her arms before saying, "Tell me again how you knew how to kill it."

Angel thought for a moment before saying, "I had a chance to catch up on the reading."

"Mmm, that is what you told me all right," Buffy said. "Of course I would've been able to know about it too if I had an extra twenty-four hours to read up on it."

"What?" Angel said while sounding uncertain of where Buffy was going with what she had said.

"That demon has regeneration properties in its blood and it made you human," Buffy angrily answered.

"How did…" Angel began to ask, but didn't finish.

"How did I find out?" Buffy finished for Angel. "From the amazing land of the O.Z. The O.Z. is filled with magical technologies, people and sapience animals. There's this one device… a magical mirror you might say that has the ability to display memories with the help of an empath. Sorceress Azkadellia… the great-great… possibly one or two more 'great' granddaughter of Dorothy Gale wanted to see my past occurrences on demon fighting." She then nervously laughed. "Imagine my surprised when images of us making love flashed across the mirror; memories that I had no recollection of having. After a little concentration on my part… and on Raw's part, Raw was able to reached those memories for me to see."

"You were never supposed to have found out," Angel said.

"That's all you have to say about it?" Buffy questioned.

"What else is there to say?" Angel said.

"Like what gives you the right to make that decision without me," Buffy said.

"We actually had this conversation before," Angel said.

"Gee, perhaps those memories of us having this conversation before were taken away with those twenty-four hours that you took from me," Buffy retorted.

"Buffy, what I did wasn't an easy choice to make, but it is one that I don't regret doing," Angel said. "If I didn't take back those hours, you and I both would most likely be dead now."

"You don't know that… not for sure," Buffy said.

"No; no I don't, but I believe it," Angel said. "What I do know is that I made a difference as a champion fighting for the Powers That Be. I fought Wolfram & Hart and the Black Thorn and I won."

Buffy slightly chuckled before saying, "You started that war, and if it wasn't for a fifteen-year-old clairvoyant named Gabrielle MacLeod warning Faith and me about thousands of demons entering our dimension in L.A, you would've been dust along with everyone else in this city."

"Yeah, did I ever thank you for sending all those charmed slayers to help?" Angel questioned.

"Those slayers were actually sent to kill you, Angel, and don't change the subject," Buffy said.

"The subject is that I couldn't have done the good I've done if I didn't ask the Oracles to take back those hours," Angels said.

"You made that decision without me," Buffy hissed.

"Because I wasn't sure if I could've gone through with it if I included you on making the decision," Angel said. "Buffy, I love you… I always have and I always will. And that decision wasn't a decision that I took lightly. I didn't weigh the ups and downs and suddenly decided that I liked being a superhero. It was something that I thought long and hard about. Now I'm sorry that by me making this decision without you upsets you, but I'm not apologizing for making it."

Buffy sighed before saying, "You took what I can only imagine to be the best twenty-four hours of my life away from me," Buffy said.

"I know, and I had to live with knowing that for all these years," Angel said. "If there had been any other way, I would've done it."

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you for it," Buffy said.

"I know that too," Angel said. "And right now, I'm not looking for your forgiveness, but I am looking for your understanding."

"I do understand," Buffy quickly said. "It doesn't mean that I like it."

Angel put his hands on Buffy's shoulders before saying, "I know." Buffy's anger melted and after a short hesitation she gave him a warm hug. "If we're good here, then I need to find out what Lorne wants."

Buffy ended the hug. While staring deeply into his eyes she said, "We're good." She then gave him a gentle kiss on the lips for only a moment. She back up before asking, "Is there a phone in the reception area. I need to get a plane out to New York."

"What's in New York?" Angel asked.

Buffy slightly grinned before saying, "The connecting flight to London."

"Ah. There's a phone out there," Angel said. He then quickly gestured towards the phone on his desk. "Or you can use that phone."

"So you can talk with Lorne, I'll use the phone out there," Buffy said. When Angel nodded, Buffy left the office.

When Buffy stepped out, Lorne told Buffy, "I see that your aura is no longer flashing like a neon sign."

Buffy politely grinned before saying, "I'll take that as a good thing."

"Lorne," Angel said while standing at the door to his office. "We can talk now."

"Sure, Angel," Lorne said before walking towards the office.

As Buffy walked towards the reception's desk, she told Faith, "I'm going to use the phone to call the airport."

"Over there," Faith said while pointing to it. Buffy just nodded while walking towards the phone.

Buffy had one of the credit cards from the Watcher's Council memorized and after being on the phone for a few minutes, she was booked on a flight leaving L.A. in eleven hours to New York. Once in New York she'll meet up with Willow and the others before continuing to London.

When Buffy finally got off the phone Faith said, "So tell me about the land of the O.Z, B."

"Okay, first off the O.Z. stands for the Outer Zone…" Buffy was able to get out before Angel and Lorne exited the office.

"Faith, change into something more cat-burglar like," Angel said as he moved towards the weapon cabinet.

"We're robbing someone, boss?" Faith asked.

"Someone had come into possession of a panting that holds demons as images," Angel began as he gathered some weapons. "Those demons come out of the painting on certain nights and devour everyone in the house. We don't know what those nights are. When morning comes, the demons re-enter the painting as images and the house seemed to have been abandoned."

"Sounds creature-feature-ish of the week," Buffy commented. "Need any help?"

Angel tossed Buffy a sword before saying, "According to Lorne, the owners of the house are away for a week. Lorne also knows a forger. The mission here is to steal the painting, have it duplicated, put the duplicated back into the home and destroy the original before the owners get home."

"I guess my job is to back up Faith in case tonight is one of those nights that those demons come out of the painting," Buffy said.

"You and I both will," Angel said.

"I'll be the lookout," Lorne said.

"I'll go change," Faith said.

As Faith was leaving the room, Buffy asked, "So, Lorne, where did you get your information from?"

"Like before Angel and I met, I own a karaoke club…" Lorne got out.

"He won't tell me where it's at though," Angel groaned. "Just because his club was demolished on three separate occasions while I was in it, he thinks that I'm bad luck when it comes to his clubs."

Buffy gave Angel a curious look as Lorne continued to say, "Anyway, the person who bought the painting had come into my club tonight and sang. Within seconds of his singing I saw his future. His entire family was going to be slaughter in their sleep by these demons… I don't believe it was tonight though. So to get him and his family away from there, I told the guy that he had won the karaoke contest that I was having and gave him vacationing tickets that will take him and his family out of town for a week."

"Good thing that you were running that contest," Buffy said.

"I wasn't," Lorne said. "I was handed those tickets last night by a lady who I've never seen before. She told me that I would know what to do with them when the time comes."

Buffy just gave Lorne a curious look as Faith came back while saying, "I'm ready."

"That was quick," Buffy said as she faced Faith.

"Well, you know me, B," Faith commented with a cocky grinned. Buffy just grinned while shaking her head.

"Let's move if everyone ready," Angel said.

As everyone was heading for the door, Faith said, "So, B, continue what you were saying about the Outer Zone."

Buffy began to tell the story as they were leaving.

**A/N I know the prophecy between Buffy and the First could've been better, but I couldn't quite get it to my liking. Also many of you will know this. In issue 12 of Buffy's season 8 comics (Wolves at the Gate Part 1), Buffy had slept with the slayer Satsu. (Just experimenting on Buffy's part according to Joss) In case you didn't figure it out from this chapter I am one of the minorities who thinks that Joss should have never taken Buffy in such direction. **


	9. Adam's Reality Part 1

**A/N I can't remember where this saying comes from, but it goes something like, 'For everything that can possibly happen does happen in other realities.' (Possibly I heard it from either Star Trek or Sliders) Keep this saying in mind as you read this chapter. **

Saturday April 20, 2013, in Washington, D.C., Buffy had just ended her story with her leaving Angel Detective Agency with Angel, Faith and Lorne. 

"That was interesting," Brie said. "But what happened with the demons in the painting?"

"Nothing happened while I was there," Buffy said. "Faith took the painting with no incident. I was never told what happened after that. Anyway since I see everyone in the room, there's something you potentials need to know. Last week, Wendy had given me a winning argument as to why her slayer ability should be activated now at the age nineteen rather than having to wait another year. In a few minutes, Willow will activate her ability along with Carrie's ability. Teresa, I haven't spoken to you about this, but since you are also a potential slayer, I would like to activate your ability too."

"Why?" Teresa and her husband Nick asked. 

"Amber is living with her brother Harry," Buffy began. "Valerie wants her own place and once she does find a place that leaves only Wendy and Carrie as the only charmed slayer in the house. If your ability gets activated that put three charmed slayers in the house and three charmed slayers watching over thirteen potentials are better than two."

"I was never trained to fight," Teresa pointed out. 

"We'll fix that starting Monday," Buffy said. "You can train with the potentials."

"Plus, your fighting ability will be instinctive once you're a slayer," Wendy said. 

"To only a point," Buffy told Wendy. "There's no substitute for training." Wendy just politely grinned in agreement. "Teresa, you may have to physically knock some sense into one of these potentials…" 

"What!" Brie uttered. 

Buffy gave Brie a warning look while she continued to tell Teresa, "And you won't be able to do that if you're not a slayer."

"What do you mean by physically knocking some sense into us?" Brie quickly asked. 

"Brie, you might not be one of them, but some potentials get it in their heads that they don't have to obey anyone; not me, not Giles, not even the local authorities," Buffy said. "Now your fellow potentials know better than to test me or Giles, and now all of you have better learn not to test Teresa."

"Well, I obey authority figures," Brie grumbled. 

"Except for your mother," Jennifer muttered. 

Buffy ignored what Brie's mother had said while telling Brie, "Then you won't be one of those who have to have sense knocked into you," Buffy said. "Anyway, Teresa, I'm not going to force you to have your ability activated."

Teresa took a deep breath before saying, "I'll do it."

"Good," Buffy said. "Willow can do it in the kitchen, and so it doesn't get too crowded in there, just Willow, Wendy, Carrie, Teresa and I will go in there. Everyone else find something to do out of the kitchen until we're done."

As Buffy, Willow, Wendy, Carrie and Teresa were going into the kitchen, Skye said, "I bet that you have some interesting stories, Xander."

"I found the story of you switching realities with your counterpart interesting," Valerie said. 

"You switched realities?" Hallie, one of the sixteen-year-old potential, asked. 

"Oh yeah, and let me tell you it wasn't a picnic," Xander said before he went into the story. 

1:50 P.M. on Thursday, June 5, 2008, at New Sunnydale Memorial Hospital, Buffy, Willow and Xander stepped up to the reception desk. 

"What room is Dawn Summers in?" Buffy quickly asked the receptionist. 

"Carter," Xander corrected. 

Buffy gave Xander a curious look while uttering, "Huh?" 

"Dawn Carter," Xander said. 

"Oh," Buffy mumbled while inwardly reprimanding herself. She then normally said, "I'm sorry, it's now Dawn Carter. What room is she in?"

The receptionist checked before saying, "Dawn Carter is in room 411." She then gestured in a direction. "The elevators are that way."

"Thanks," Buffy said. 

When the receptionist politely nodded, Buffy, Willow and Xander walked towards the elevators. 

Dawn's father-in-law Aaron Brody Carter Sr. was waiting for the elevator when the elevator door opened up on the fourth floor. 

When Aaron saw Buffy, Willow and Xander, he said, "I see you three had made it."

As Buffy, Willow and Xander stepped off the elevator, Buffy asked, "How is she? How's Dawn?"

"She's doing fine, Buffy, so relax," Aaron said as the elevator door closed. "She was pushed away for the delivery room ten minutes ago. Junior… I mean Brody is with her. Anyway, it will be a while before your nephew and my grandson gets here. Phyllis is in the cafeteria and I was going to join her." He pressed the call button for the elevator again. "You three are welcome to join us." 

As the elevator door opened again, Buffy nodded and stepped back on. Willow, Xander and Aaron stepped on beside you. Xander stood directly to Buffy's left. Aaron was the one to press the button for the proper floor. 

"So are Carman and Angela with Phyllis?" Xander asked. 

"No; Carman is with her fiancé Vince in Hawaii," Aaron said. "They'll be back Saturday."

"What about Angela?" Xander asked. 

Aaron mournfully said barely loud enough to be heard, "Vampires turned her."

"She's a vampire?" Buffy questioned. 

"Yes," Aaron embarrassingly admitted. 

"What happened to we need professional help for…" Xander was able to get out. 

Buffy slightly elbowed him as she said in a tone for him to stop talking, "Xander!" 

"Ow," Xander muttered. 

"Xander, the last time we spoke, I was closed minded," Aaron said. "In fact my closed mindedness is what caused Angela to be turn. Buffy, I was going to try to work this into a conversation, but instead, I'm going to come out with it. This town is in desperate need of a slayer. This town needs you."

"Okay, one, I'm more of a watcher now," Buffy was saying as the elevator stopped. Buffy stopped talking when the doors opened. 

When Aaron saw that there was no one near the elevators as they were stepping off, he said, "You can be a watcher to a slayer here." He gestured in the direction of the cafeteria before walking into that direction. "I'll even set you up with whatever you need. What would you need?"

Buffy gave Aaron a curious look before saying, "A big enough facility to hold a library…"

"Would a bookstore do?" Aaron interrupted with.

"You want to give us a bookstore?" Willow asked. 

"I know where there's one for sale," Aaron said. "In fact there are shops all around New Sunnydale that are going up for sale because of all the killings in town."

"We were here three years ago at the beginning of the town's reconstruction and there was very little demonic activity then, so why all the demonic activity now?" Xander questioned. 

"My guess is that, the vampires and demons that are here now were here before the original Sunnydale was destroyed," Buffy said before slightly shrugging. "They must've come back once the town had returned."

"Buffy, the shops in this town are selling cheap and the rate that I'm getting architecture jobs is taking a nose dive," Aaron said. "If this keeps up, I'm going to have to uproot my architecture business, which will mean a major financial loss to me."

"Buff, we might be able to pull Verna from Cleveland," Willow suggested. 

"Verna is only fifteen," Xander said. 

"She's a chosen slayer though," Willow said. 

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be better if we bring an experienced charmed slayer in?" Xander asked. 

"Xander, I was chosen at fifteen," Buffy reminded him. "And I wasn't experienced."

"I know, but... I just thought that someone with experience would be better," Xander said. 

"If we reassign Verna to New Sunnydale, those charmed slayers there could concentrate more on the demons instead of trying to train her," Buffy said. 

"I'm confused," Aaron said. "What's the difference between Verna and charmed slayers?"

"Verna is a chosen slayer, chosen by the Powers That Be," Buffy said. "Charmed slayers are slayers activated by us through witchcraft."

"Witchcraft?" Aaron skeptically mocked. 

"I'm a witch," Willow said. 

Aaron gave Willow a skeptical look before asking, "How many chosen slayers are there?" 

"Three," Buffy said. "Verna, Faith and me; except eleven years ago and before, there was only one at a time and the next slayer is only activated on the instant death of a slayer."

"So how are there three now?" Aaron asked. 

"I died for two… three minutes," Buffy began. "A slayer name Kendra was activated. Kendra was killed outright and Faith was activated. Four years ago Faith went to prison for another two years. While there, she decided another chosen slayer should be activated so under a control environment she stopped her heart for three minutes. The prison doctor resuscitated her, but her short death activated Jamie. Jamie stepped into a large nest of vampires and was killed a few months ago, thus activating Verna."

"I think I understand," Aaron said. "So, Buffy, can I talk you into moving back here?"

Buffy took a breath before asking, "So, Will, like to be partners in a bookstore?"

"You're serious thinking about moving here?" Willow asked. 

"Well, Dawn and her family will be here, so I should be here too to make sure they stay safe," Buffy said. 

"Then I'm in," Willow said as they were entering the cafeteria. 

"Good," Aaron said. "I'll show everyone the bookstore tomorrow."

Buffy, Willow, Xander and Aaron sat at the table with Aaron's wife Phyllis. Phyllis had a sandwich, an open bag of potato chips and a drink in front of her. Xander was facing the door and had the best view of people walking around in the hall. Willow was next to him. Her view was slightly obstructed though. 

Once everyone was seated at the table, Phyllis said, "Buffy; Willow, Xander."

"Hi, again," Buffy said. 

"Hi," Willow and Xander said. 

"So what adventures or misadventures have you three taken on during the last time I'd seen you?" Phyllis asked. 

"Just traveling here and there while looking for a big bad to stop," Buffy said. 

"Buffy. Aaron and I believe you now… about what goes bump in the night," Phyllis said. "In fact, we have a quite a few big bads in this town since the last time you and your friends visited."

Buffy glanced at Aaron while saying, "So I've been told."

"I told them what's been happening," Aaron said as Xander caught sight of Amy Madison walking passed the cafeteria from left to right. "They agreed to stay."

"Oh thank God," Phyllis uttered out. 

Xander stood up before saying, "I'm going to find a restroom."

"It's to the left and down the hall," Aaron said. 

"Thanks," Xander said before walking away. 

"I'm going to take them to Ava's bookstore tomorrow," Aaron said as Willow watched Xander walking to the door. "If they like it, I'll help them buy it."

"I'm sure we'll like it," Buffy said as Willow watch Xander walking towards the right. 

"He went the wrong way," Willow commented. Everyone gave her a curious look. "Xander went right instead of left; he'll eventually figure it out though. So what were you saying?" Buffy grinned before repeating herself. 

In the hall, Xander lost track of Amy. Once he reached an intersecting hall, he looked in time to see Amy entering a stairwell at the other end of the hall. He rushed to catch up. As he entered the stairwell, he heard footsteps on the stairs below him. He was about to descend, but then he heard a door closing on the floor above him. He debated for a few seconds on which way to go before he ascended the stairs. 

Xander exited the stairs on the next floor and when he couldn't see Amy in any direction he stepped up to the nurse's station and described Amy to her. The nurse knew who Xander was describing and told him what room she was in. 

In a room at the end of the hall, Amy was reciting a short incantation over a thirty-year-old man in a coma. A cloud formed a few feet above the man and when she was done, the cloud dispersed in all directions. Xander walked in at the moment the vapors filled the room. In seconds of breathing the vapors he was hit with vertigo. 

When Amy turned towards the sound of the door opening, she uttered, "Xander Harris!" Seconds later, Xander regained his equilibrium. He turned himself completely around as if trying to figure out where he was at. "Xander, what are you doing here?"

Xander faced Amy before commenting, "We're in a hospital."

Amy gave him a confused looked while saying in a drawn out manner, "Yeah."

"How did I get here?" Xander asked. "Where is here? I mean what hospital am I in?"

"You walked in," Amy answered. "And are you serious that you don't know where you are?" 

"The last thing I remember is walking around a refugee camp in Panama while praying that we don't have to relocate any further south into South America," Xander said. 

Amy glanced at the man in the coma before uttering, "Oh boy."

"Amy, where are we?" Xander asked. 

"We're at the New Sunnydale Memorial Hospital," Amy said. 

"New Sunnydale?" Xander questioned. 

"Yeah," Amy answered. "Xander, what had happened for you to be in a refugee camp?"

"You're joking, right?" Xander questioned. 

"Just humor me," Amy said. 

"Fine," Xander commented. "In the year 2000 all hell broke loose in Sunnydale after an actual Frankenstein's monster named Adam escaped from an experimental government lab. In one year alone Adam had taken California and had created hundreds more monsters like him. A year after that Adam took the entire United States' west coast…"

"Let's jump ahead," Amy said. "What's the situation right now as you know it?"

"From the last I heard, Adam and his monster-cyborgs had all of the Midwestern States to the west coast. All of Mexico and most of Canada."

"Oh boy," Amy said again. 

"You keep saying that," Xander said. 

"Xander, I was casting a spell and…" Amy got out. 

"You were casting a spell?" Xander questioned. "A magical spell?"

"Yeah, I'm a witch," Amy said. Xander began to laugh. "I'm serious. I was casting a spell and apparently it went wacky." Xander kept laughing. "This isn't your reality and I think that the Xander of this reality had switched places with you."

"The Xander of this reality?" Xander questioned with a slight laugh. 

"Xander, in this reality, the Xander who belongs here, Willow, Buffy and Giles had stopped Adam a few months after he had escaped," Amy said. 

"Who are Buffy and Giles?" Xander questioned. 

"People who I hope are here in the hospital since you are," Amy said before taking his hand. "Come with me."

As Xander was being led by the hand, Xander asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the nurse's station to have Buffy and Willow paged," Amy said.

"I lost contact with Willow when this Adam situation started," Xander said. "Hopefully she's still safe, but the last I knew, she was at Yale University."

"Right," Amy said while mainly ignoring him. 

In the cafeteria Buffy and Willow just gave each other a curious look when they heard their names being called over the hospital's intercom to come to a nurse's station. 

A short time later, as Buffy and Willow were approaching the nurse's station, Buffy rolled her eyes when she saw Amy. 

"Okay, what kind of mischief are you up to now, Amy?" Buffy asked while stepping up to her and Xander in a secluded area of the hall. 

Xander caught Willow off guard with a warm welcoming hug before saying, "Will, it's been too long. I'm glad that you're alive and okay even." Xander broke the hug and saw the confused looks from Buffy and Willow. "We have to catch up and who is your hot looking friend."

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on here," Buffy said. "Amy, this has your signature all over it, so you should start."

"Okay one, I would like to say that this was an accident," Amy said. 

"Amy, what did you do?" Willow demanded to know. 

"I'm not totally sure, but what I was trying to do is bend reality…" Amy said. 

Buffy asked in a drawn out tone, "Why?" 

"A good friend of mine is in a coma and I thought slightly bending this reality for him to wake up wouldn't hurt anything," Amy said. "Then Xander walked in on me and… well I think he and a counterpart Xander had switched realities."

"So he's a Xander from an alternate reality?" Buffy questioned while gesturing to him. Xander listened with a confused expression on his face. 

"Yeah," Amy said. "And the Xander who belongs here is in his reality."

"Perhaps not," Willow suggested. "When my alternate reality doubled was brought here by accident, I've stayed."

"When was your double brought here?" Xander asked. 

"I did a spell for Anya in our senior high school year and it went terribly wrong," Willow said. 

"You do spells too?" Xander questioned. 

"Xander, quiet," Buffy said. "Amy…"

"A bit bossy, aren't you, Blonde," Xander said. 

Buffy ignored Xander and continued to ask Amy, "The spell you cast. Can our Xander be here at the same time as he is?"

"I don't believe so," Amy began. "Xander walked in on me at the pointed I was completing the spell. He got all dizzy and after the dizziness faded he didn't know how he got into the room. So I'm thinking that Xander had followed me into the room."

"Did you walk passed the cafeteria just before you cast the spell?" Willow asked. 

"I think so," Amy said. "I wasn't really paying attention what I was walking passed."

"Xander didn't have to use the restroom; he saw Amy and followed her," Willow commented. 

"Okay, I'm getting on board that I'm in an alternate reality," Xander said. "For one, the clothes I got on wasn't the clothes that I was wearing before; two, nothing is making sense to me and three you don't seemed to be concern about Adam…" 

"Adam?" Buffy questioned. 

"An actual Frankenstein's monster created in Sunnydale that took over most of North America," Xander said. 

"We killed Adam," Willow said. 

"Not in my reality," Xander said. "Anyway, why would I or my counterpart of this reality be following her?" 

"Most likely to find out what evil magic she was brewing up," Willow said. Amy just gave Willow a smirk. 

"You don't know me?" Buffy asked Xander. "You've never seen me before in your reality?"

"No," Xander said. "You're Buffy though, right?"

Buffy nodded before asking, "Did the Master rise in your reality?" 

"Master?" Xander confusingly mocked. 

"He was a master vampire," Buffy said. 

"Was he the leader of that vampire cult?" Xander asked. 

"A vampire cult?" Buffy questioned. 

"A crazy group of people calling themselves vampires," Xander said. "They were linked to a few murders throughout Sunnydale. I think those freaks had their face surgically altered."

"Xander those were real vampires," Buffy said. 

"Vampires aren't real," Xander said. 

"They are," Buffy said. "And was there an ugly looking monster creature that rose and claimed to be the Master?" 

"Not that I saw," Xander said. 

"Was there a man named Rupert Giles working as a librarian at Sunnydale High?" Buffy asked. 

"No; the librarian was Nancy Caldwell," Xander said. "Her niece helped her a lot even though she wasn't employed or went to school there."

"Her niece?" Buffy asked. 

"Yeah I believe her name was Tamika," Xander said. "Don't know what her last name was though."

"Wasn't Tamika the slayer who died when you got chosen," Willow asked Buffy. 

"It was…" Buffy was able to get out. 

"Tamika did die around the end of our sophomore year; on her eighteenth birthday no less," Xander said. "I don't know how she died, but Ms. Caldwell was never the same after that. A couple of weeks later a foreign girl named Kendra came in from time to time and helped Ms. Caldwell."

"I was skipped," Buffy said. "In his reality, I was never chosen."

"Chosen for what?" Xander asked. 

"I'll explain later," Buffy said. "Will, get with Amy and figure out what she did and how we can undo it."

"On it," Willow said. "Amy…"

"Come with me," Amy said. "I'll show you what I was doing."

As Willow and Amy walked away, Xander asked, "Does Willow really cast spells."

"Willow is one of the most powerful wicca on this planet," Buffy said. "Anyway, let's go back to the cafeteria."

As Buffy and Xander walked towards the elevators, she told him about her being a slayer.

In the alternate reality, Xander woke up on a cot inside a medical tent. The field nurse on duty saw him stirring. She stepped up and asked, "How are you, Harris?" He went to sit up. "Sit up slowly."

Xander slowed his movement and as he noticed that he was in a tent, he asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in the medical tent," the nurse said. "You were brought in after passing out."

"This might be a ridiculous question, but why am I no longer at New Sunnydale Memorial Hospital?" Xander asked. 

"What are you talking about?" the nurse asked. 

"Before passing out I was at the New Sunnydale Memorial Hospital," Xander began. Then nurse gave him a concerned look as she crossed her arms. "My friend's sister had gone into labor and… and why are you looking at me like that?"

"Do you have this dream often?" the nurse asked. 

"I wasn't dreaming," Xander said. "I was at the hospital; a strange sensation came over me; apparently I must've passed out and now I'm here. Wherever here is."

"Here is a refugee camp where you've been for the last few months," the nurse said. "Before that you… we were in a refugee camp further north, but Adam and his monster-cyborgs are steadily moving south. It appears that we might be moving further south again in a few weeks."

"Adam!" Xander blurted out. "A Frankenstein's monster demon-like creature?"

"Good to know that you're coming back to reality," the nurse said. 

"Reality?" Xander uttered out while pondering a thought. "Oh great Caesar's ghost. Amy!"

The nurse gave Xander a curious look before gesturing towards herself and saying, "No, Annette."

"I wasn't…" Xander said before stopping in mid-sentence. "Annette, where in the United States are we?"

Annette slightly laughed before questioning, "Is this delusional bit an attempt to get extra rations?"

Xander gave Annette a curious look before asking, "If we aren't in the United States then where are we?"

"Central America; Panama to be more precise," Annette said. "Do I need to get Greenwood in here?"

"Greenwood?" Xander questioned. 

"The camp doctor," Annette said. 

"Getting Dr. Greenwood in here won't be necessary." Xander then asked while choosing his words more carefully. "So have you heard the latest news on the real estate that Adam and his monsters have taken?"

"The military was able to slow Adam's advances at the eastern half of Alabama, Tennessee, Kentucky and Ohio," Annette said. "Over two-thirds of Canada has been taken over. And of course everything between here and the United States' border belongs to Adam and his monster-cyborgs."

"So Adam has control of the United States between the west coast and those states that you mentioned?" Xander questioned. 

Annette gave Xander a curious look before saying, "Yes. Are you sure you don't want me to get Greenwood in here?"

"Again that won't be necessary," Xander said. "Can I leave?"

"Sure; other than speaking nonsense and being malnourished as the rest of us, you're fine," Annette said. 

Xander stood up while saying, "Explains why I feel hungry. Anyway, I'll see you around." Xander then walked for the exit of the tent. Annette just watched Xander as she shook her head. 

Outside the tent, the refugee camp was large enough to hold hundreds of people and was fenced off. Military men of several nationalities; mainly from England, France, Spain and a few from United States had set up a perimeter outside the camp for the preparation of another fall back front. 

Once Xander stepped out of the tent he glanced around. He then began to wander the camp in the manner as if it was his first time there and as if he was looking for something. 

He came across a communication tent and when he stepped in, an Air Force specialist asked him, "What do you want, Harris?"

"I need to contact someone in London England…" Xander said as he read his nametag. "Specialist Goldbloom."

"Really?" Goldbloom uttered. "And who might that be?"

"A man name Rupert Giles…" Xander said while realizing that the First might not have happened in this reality. "Or even Quentin Travers."

"You know these people?" Goldbloom asked. Xander hesitated longer than what Goldbloom expected. "Do you know them, Harris?"

"In another reality I do," Xander finally answered. Goldbloom gave him a confused look. "Please allow me to make the phone call. I might be able to make a difference with the Adam situation with this call."

Goldbloom gave Xander a look as if he was just making false promises before saying, "You have ten minutes. What's the number?"

When Giles rebuilt the Watcher's Council he was able to get back the phone number to the original council so Xander knew it even if the council wasn't blown up in this reality. Xander only thought for a second before rattling off the number. 

Goldbloom placed the call. Giles was the one to answer with, "The Museum of London; this is Rupert Giles. How can I assist you?"

"Thank god, you're alive, Giles," Xander said. Goldbloom gave Xander a curious look. 

"I'm sorry, but who are you," Giles asked. 

"It's Xander Harris," He said. 

"Have we met, Mr. Harris?" Giles asked. 

"It's Xander, Ripper and possibly not," he said. 

Giles asked in a tone that Xander knew that he was taking off his glasses, "How did you know that I was called Ripper?" 

"For the same reason that I know that you are or were the watcher to Buffy Summers, the vampire slayer," Xander said. 

"Vampire slayer," Goldbloom uttered in disbelief before snatching the phone away from Xander. "I'm sorry, whoever, you are. Xander Harris has apparently been skipping his daily medication."

"Wait," Giles said before he heard a click. Giles then called the operator. "Operator, I just received a call. Can you tell me where it originated from? Can you at least tell me what city? Really? Thank you, operator."

At the refugee camp, Goldbloom was demanding Harris to get out of the tent. 

In England at the Watcher's Council, Giles stepped into Travers' office. 

When Travers saw the puzzled expression on Giles' face he asked, "What's troubling you, old friend?"

"Have you ever heard of a slayer named Buffy Summers?" Giles asked. 

"Can't say that I have," Travers said. 

"I just received an unusual phone call," Giles said. "Some American sounding gentleman by the named of Xander Harris had phoned me from somewhere in Panama…"

"Most likely from that refugee camp," Travers suggested. 

"Yes; well, this Xander fella said that I was Buffy's watcher," Giles said. "Someone took the phone from him and told me that Xander must have been skipping his daily medications."

Travers grinned before saying, "I wouldn't worry too much about it. He probably met someone who knew about us at the camp who liked to talk."

"Xander knew enough about me to call me Ripper," Giles said. "Not too many people know about that."

"Doesn't mean anything," Travers said. 

"Probably not, but I still would like to talk with him some more and find out what he wanted to talk to me about," Giles said. "I have vacation time coming and Central America sounds like a good place to take it."

"You have been hearing the reports about Adam advancement to the south, haven't you?" Travers asked. 

"I have," Giles said. "I should be in and out of the refugee camp before Adam and his demons even make it to Panama."

"Well, I can't stop you, but you should take Verna with you," Travers said. 

"Isn't she in Kentucky?" Giles asked. 

"She is, but I'll have it arranged for her to meet you in Panama," Travers said. 

"Sure, if you think that it is wise," Giles said. 

"I do," Travers said. "Besides, Verna would be better use to the cause down there anyway. Those foolish Americans are pretty much getting what they deserve for creating Adam."

"No nation deserves to loose their country to demons no matter how bloody foolish their scientists were," Giles said. "Anyway, I'll be off." Travers just watched as Giles left his office. 

In the original reality, Buffy, Willow, Xander and Amy went outside to a secluded area of the parking lot. Once there Buffy called Giles. When Giles answered, Buffy placed him on the cell phone's loudspeaker before saying, "Hi Giles."

"Hi Giles," Willow and Amy said in cadence. 

Xander said in a tone as if he was unsure to speak, "Hi." 

"Who are all there?" Giles asked. 

"Willow, Xander and Amy… Amy Madison," Buffy said. "And of course me."

"How come I get the feeling that this isn't a social call?" Giles questioned. 

"It's not," Buffy said. "Amy had done a spell and it… well, it kind of went wrong and now Amy is having a memory lapse with everything she did within the spell. We were hoping that you could help us to recreate what she did so we can undo it."

"And what kind of spell did she do?" Giles said. 

"The spell was supposed to have brought a friend out of a coma," Amy said. 

Willow added in a distasteful tone, "By bending reality." 

Amy just smirked as Buffy added, "Xander got caught within the spell and now the Xander from our reality and the Xander from a reality of where Adam was never killed had switched places." 

"Good lord, you haven't been away for two days and you have already gotten into some madcap situation," Giles commented. 

"Giles, help now; criticize later," Buffy said. 

"Right." Giles then questioned as if the realization of the situation had came to him. "Wait, you said that Adam was alive in the alternate Xander's reality?"

"Yeah, from what this Xander could tell us from his days in high school, I came to the conclusion that I was never chosen as a slayer and you were never the high school librarian," Buffy said. 

"Who was the librarian?" Giles asked. 

"Nancy Caldwell was," Xander answered. 

"And Tamika was killed during her Cruciamentum; thus activating Kendra while skipping me entirely," Buffy added. Giles remained quiet for more than a brief moment. "Giles?"

"I'm still here," Giles said. "Nancy was a good friend of mine and the half sister to Merrick."

"Nancy was my first watcher's sister?" Buffy asked. 

"She was," Giles said. "She and Tamika were on a flight to Sunndydale from New York. The two were heading there to assess the rumors of demonic activity, but a medical emergency with a VIP passenger on board forced the pilot to land in Cleveland. As you know Cleveland had their own demonic activities and while Nancy and Tamika were going to get a room for the night, they stumbled across a large nest of vampires at which they were both killed."

"So you ended up in Sunnydale instead of Nancy," Willow commented. 

"Actually, Nancy was on her way to Sunnydale against Travers' orders not to waste her and her slayer's time on wild stories from her friends," Giles said. 

"My kind of watcher," Buffy semi-jokingly commented. "So why was she heading there when she was told not to?"

"The librarian, Ms. Tina Appleby, was a friend of Nancy's…" Giles was able to get out. . 

"She was the librarian my freshmen year," Willow and Xander both said. 

They both looked at each other with a slight grin as Willow continued to say, "She quit though when her fiancé was killed."

"From a severe neck trauma type wound," Xander added. "Supposedly from a large wild animal." 

"Hey, that's right," Willow said. 

"Yes, well, anyway, Ms. Appleby convinced the principle to hire Nancy," Giles began again. "At times Nancy would get these dreams of attending people's funerals that had an amazing track record of coming true within a month of her dreams. She had called me and told me before boarding the plane in New York that she had a dream of her seeing her and Tamika's funeral. She made me promise her that if it would come true, I would go to Sunnydale and assess the situation for her. When she and Tamika died in Cleveland, I ended up in Sunnydale weeks later as I promised. The librarian position was still available so I applied for it. I was hired in the beginning of the second semester."

"And I ended up in Sunnydale sometime after that," Buffy said. 

"If Merrick wasn't killed within a few days of him telling you that you were the slayer, you would've ended up in Cleveland," Giles said. "The Master would have risen during the Harvest and I shudder to think what would've happened after that."

"I guess it was a good thing that my mom found work in Sunnydale," Buffy said. 

"Actually, after it took me two weeks to convince the council that there was indeed high demonic activity in Sunnydale, the council was the one to arranged for your mother to be hired there," Giles said. 

"So my mom and I were maneuvered into going to Sunnydale?" Buffy questioned in a slight agitated tone. 

"Yes, and it was a good thing too," Giles said. "Your presence there kept Adam from taking over the region, which brings us back to that spell that Amy did."

"Don't think that the conversation of my mom and I being maneuvered into going to Sunnydale is over," Buffy said. 

"The world is never that simple. Anyway, Amy, tell me what you did… or at least what you can remember." Amy told Giles what she could remember of the spell. It took a few minutes and after she was done, Giles continued to say, "Buffy, I'll get with the witch's council and see if they can help."

"Call me when you have something," Buffy said. 

"Bye," Giles said followed by the others.

**A/N1 This chapter is slightly longer than I intended, but I wanted to end this chapter on my version of how Giles ended up in Sunnydale. **

**A/N2 As far as I know, the slayer before Buffy was never mentioned or named. If I'm wrong let me know and I'll correct this chapter. Also I don't know what a refugee camp would look like. I'm only guessing on what it would be. **

**TBC**


	10. Adam's Reality Part 2

**A/N Buffy spoilers. **

9:30 P.M. on Thursday, June 5, 2008, Buffy, Willow, Xander and Amy were being introduced to Dawn's son, Hunter Aaron Carter. Dawn's father-in-law Aaron Senior was slightly upset that Hunter wasn't named Aaron Brody Carter the third.

Early the following morning in the other reality, a helicopter landed in a field not too far from the camp. Military helicopters landing and taking off were a frequent sight so not too many people paid attention to it.

Xander was sitting and eating his rations along with a large group. Like usual the rations were small and once Xander swallowed the few bites there were, he tossed his trash in a trashcan and wandered aimlessly.

Xander stopped next to a tent that was holding early morning Mass. As he was gazing in through the mesh-nylon-screen, he heard a male voice hollering, "Harris!" He turned and saw an American Air Force specialist approaching him from thirty feet away. "Alexander Harris, you are to come with me."

As the specialist got closer Xander asked, "And where might that be?"

"To the gate," the specialist said. "There's a Mr. Rupert Giles from England and a young teenager name Verna here to see you."

"All right," Xander said while rubbing his hands together. He then gestured for the specialist to go first. "Lead the way."

Giles and Verna waited inside the camp at the entrance. The two saw the specialist returning with a twenty-seven-year-old man from off in the distance.

When the Specialist and Xander were close enough, Giles asked, "Mr. Harris?"

"It's Xander and yes," he said.

"You said a few things yesterday that intrigued me," Giles said.

"I was hoping to grab your attention, but then the person in charge of the communications cut us short." Xander said. "Out of curiosity how did you find me?"

"The operator was able to tell me that the call originated within this region," Giles said. "Since you sounded America I took a shot of you being in this uh… this camp. Let's go somewhere where you, Verna and I can talk privately."

Xander made a gesture with his head for them to walk in a certain direction. After walking for a short time he looked around and saw that the closest person was a good distance away.

When he faced Giles, he said, "This Adam situation wasn't supposed to have happened. You and I along with Buffy and Willow were supposed to have stopped this before it even got started."

"You mentioned Buffy to me yesterday," Giles said.

"That's right," Xander said.

"You said that she was the slayer and I was her watcher," Giles said.

"Yes," Xander said. Giles showed a slightly disappointed expression. "You weren't her watcher in this reality?"

"Xander, obviously you have knowledge of me, the Watcher's Council and slayers," Giles began. "I'm not going to speculate where you picked up this knowledge, but there was never a slayer by the name of Buffy Summers."

"There has to be," Xander said. "She was chosen in the year 1996 at fifteen. She lived in Los Angeles at the time and her first watcher name was Merrick. A vampire killed Merrick a few days after Merrick had told Buffy that she is the Chosen One. Weeks later, she ended up in Sunnydale and you became her new watcher."

"Timika was the slayer from 1995 to 1997," Giles said. "Her final year as a slayer was in Sunnydale, but Nancy Caldwell was her watcher. After Tamika it was Kendya. After Kendya came Faith in 1999."

"Buffy was skipped," Xander said. "In this messed up reality the Powers That Be had skipped her."

"The Powers That Be?" Verna questioned.

"It's a term that Angel picked up from the Powers themselves," Xander said. "They're the ones who choose which potential slayer becomes the Chosen One."

"Really," Verna said before looking up. "Thinks a lot TPTB."

Giles ignored Verna's sarcastic attitude and asked, "Who's Angel?"

"That's right you wouldn't know about that since Buffy wasn't chosen in this reality," Xander said. "In 1898… or was it 1899." Xander shook his head. "Anyway, the vampire Angelus bit a gypsy girl… a favorite among her clan." Giles had heard of Angelus and the story instantly grabbed his attention. "For vengeance her clan cursed Angelus with a soul. The curse was meant for him to be forever tormented from guilt of his past killing spree as a vampire. For almost a hundred years Angel ate sewer rats. He eventually took the name of Angel. Then after Buffy, as the slayer, ended up in Sunnydale, she and Angel teamed up; professionally and romantically."

"A slayer dating a vampire?" Giles questioned.

"Oh, not dating," Xander began. "In spite of my daily routine of reminding Buffy that Angel was a vampire that should be staked, she and him had fallen mad passionate in love with each other, which proved to have been problematic; especially when the curse had an unseen clause. At the moment of pure happiness, Angel loses his soul and reverts back to Angelus. Which he did in my reality in January of 1998 right after Buffy and Angel made love for the first time."

"Good lord," Giles said. "Angelus was one of the most viscous vampires if not the most viscous."

"And he picked up right where he left off a century before, and to torture Buffy he focused on her friends," Xander said. "Your girlfriend during this time was Jenny Calendar. She was the computer teacher at the school and one of the descendants of those gypsies. In fact, it was found out later that Jenny was sent to Sunnydale to watch Angel and to find out why the curse was weakening. Anyway to give Buffy peace of mind, she attempted to duplicate the curse and restore Angel's soul, but before she could Angel killed her. Then Willow found Ms. Calendar's computer disk with the spell's translation on it."

"You mentioned Willow before," Giles said. "Who is she?"

"In my reality she's a good friend to me and Buffy," Xander said. "During the time of Angelus unfavorable return, she was a high academic achiever and an amateur witch working under your counterpart's guidance. A few years later, she became one of the most powerful Wicca in this dimension. Anyway after Willow found Ms. Calendar's spell that could restore Angel's soul, she did it. She restored Angel's soul, but not before Angelus was able to open a portal that would suck our dimension into a hell dimension. Angel's blood was what opened the portal and Angel's blood was what closed it, so to save the world, Buffy sent the love of her life to hell by ramming a sword through his chest."

"So in your reality Angel's in a hell dimension?" Verna questioned.

"We don't know how, but Angel returned from that hell dimension a few months later," Xander said. "In fact, The First Evil was taking credit for Angel's return."

"The First Evil?" Verna questioned.

"There's a small reference to the First Evil in the Watcher's library," Giles told Verna. "Nothing you need to be concern about right now."

"Oh, I can tell you everything you need to know about the First and then some," Xander said. "Buffy had faced that army too."

"How many years has Buffy survived as the slayer?" Giles said.

Xander smiled before saying, "Interesting enough, Buffy had died twice and came back both times. She drowned at the age of sixteen at the hands of the Master in 1997. I was there to resuscitate her two… three minutes later, but not before Kendra was activated as a slayer. She died a second time saving the world while fighting Glory…"

"Wait, Buffy and Kendra both lived at the same time as slayers?" Xander asked.

"In my reality there are now three Chosen Slayers chosen by the Powers That Be and even more charmed slayers," Xander said.

"What are charmed slayers?" Verna asked.

"Willow figured out a way to activate the potentials' ability without them actually having to be chosen," Xander said.

"Now that's an interesting idea," Giles said. "Why didn't anyone think of that before?"

"It was done in the battle against the First," Xander said.

"Xander, you have convinced me that you are indeed from another reality," Giles said. "Tell me how you defeated Adam in your reality."

"Well, in my reality, Adam was just getting started," Xander said. "We came to the conclusion that to defeat Adam, we needed a slayer who could perform a paralyzing spell, speak Sumerian, which only you knew Sumerian… well between you, me, Buffy and Willow anyway. In short, the four of us each had one of the four qualities needed to defeat Adam. All four qualities had to be in the slayer though. Then your counterpart Giles came up with the solution. Your counterpart, Willow and I performed a ritual that allowed our essences to merge with the slayer's essence. The four of us essentially became one and together we defeated Adam. We ripped out his power source. "

"Unfortunately, with most of Adam's monster-cyborgs scattered throughout most of North America defeating Adam this way is pointless unless we can figure out a way to defeat his army as well," Giles said.

"Ooh, the scythe," Xander said. "The slayer's weapon of choice that was hidden away for hundreds of years by the Guardians."

"I never heard of it," Giles said.

"We discovered it while fighting the First," Xander said. "It was used by the slayer to drive out the remaining pure demons from this dimension and it's in Sunnydale."

"Along with Adam's monster-cyborgs and possibly Adam himself," Verna said.

"We can duplicate the spell that defeated Adam in my reality and once the spell is active, you can retrieve the scythe," Xander told Verna. "Wait; what am I saying? All we need to do is end the spell that Amy had cast and everything should shift back to normal."

"Xander, I would love for this world to be this way because of a spell that we can simply break in order for things to go back to normal, but I'm afraid that Adam and his army marching across North American is what's normal," Giles said.

"But I had convinced you that I'm from another reality," Xander said. "You said so yourself."

"There are countless of realities, so when I said that you had convinced me of you being from another reality, I was just referring to you and you alone," Giles said. "Most likely there is another reality that where Adam was never created."

"Ah, I see," Xander said. "It kind of falls back on what Anya was saying when she would say that there could be a world without shrimp or a world of nothing but shrimp."

Giles slightly hesitated before saying, "I'm going to venture out and say yes. In any case, we should continue on the assumption of this being the real reality."

"In that case, the first thing we need is Willow Rosenburg," Xander said.

"Great, where can we find her?" Giles asked.

"I haven't a clue." Giles was about to respond when Xander continued to say, "Oh, wait. This world is a world without Buffy and pre-Buffy, Willow had chosen her colleges in eighth grade that she would like to have attended."

"And those colleges would be?" Giles asked.

"Yale, Harvard, Stanford… and I believe Oxford is on that list," Xander said.

"You're just saying Oxford because I'm here," Giles commented.

"No, actually I believe Oxford was on her list of choices… at least it was put on it before high school ended," Xander said.

"Well, in any case, those colleges you just named off are hard to get into without a high GPA…" Giles was able to get out.

"Oh, Willow graduated in the top five with a high GPA," Xander said. "In my reality Willow could have gone to any… and I mean 'any' college of her choice."

"Where did she end up going?" Verna asked.

"She actually thought that demon fighting was a cause worth pursuing and she stayed in Sunnydale with Buffy and me," Xander said.

"So in your reality, Willow didn't go to college even though she could've gone anywhere in the world?" Verna asked.

"She went, but at Sunnydale University," Xander said. "Her thing or study was chemistry and the boundaries between chemistry and magic potions for her were pretty much non-existent."

"Right then," Giles began. "The Watcher's Council should have some pull to where we can look at Yale's, Harvard's and Oxford's attendance records for the past nine years. Hopefully we'll get lucky with one of those."

"Don't forget Stanford," Verna said.

"There is no Stanford anymore," Giles said.

"Why? What happened…" Verna was able to get out.

"Stanford was in California," Giles said.

"Oh," Verna embarrassingly said. "If she went there then she's most likely…" Verna saw the concern look on Xander's face. "I'm sure she didn't attend Stanford."

Xander grinned before saying, "Let's go contact the council."

At a government research facility in Pittsburgh, Willow was a lab assistant to Dr. Patrick. Most of Dr. Patrick's work was top secret, so Willow's job mostly consisted of cleaning the lab and other meaningless work. However, Dr. Patrick made the mistake on Willow's first day as his assistant by underestimating Willow's knowledge and allowing her to take notes. When Willow strongly voiced her concern on one of the experiments and rattled off an accurate conjecture before the test was even conducted, he made sure that Willow didn't see anymore of his work. What Willow didn't know is that her conjecture was actually the desired outcome.

Within a short time the Watcher's Council obtained a Pittsburgh address for her at a twelve-story apartment complex.

After several hours on a helicopter and a few more minutes in a taxi, Xander, Giles and Verna were walking towards the entrance to the apartment building.

Xander was describing his reality to them and before they were able to step up to the entrance Giles commented, "With Buffy dating two vampires and you an ex-vengeance demon, it's a wonder that your reality isn't being overrun with demons."

"Well, how little I would like to admit this, Angel and Spike turned out to have been a big help for the cause," Xander said.

"I'm just surprised that the council put up with that," Giles said while stepping up to the entrance and pressing the buzzer for Willow's apartment.

"Buffy really gave the council no choice in the matter," Xander said as Willow with long hair was approaching the three from behind while carrying a bag of groceries; mainly fruit. "She even told Travers off when…"

"Xander?" Willow asked as if she wasn't sure to believe her eyes.

Xander, Giles and Verna faced Willow before saying, "Will. I forget how good you looked with long hair."

Willow dropped her bag of groceries and rushed to give him a heartfelt hug. A few apples and oranges rolled out from the bag. As she hugged him, she emotionally said, "I thought that you were dead."

"Nope; I'm alive and… well at least I'm alive," Xander said.

Willow broke the hug before asking, "How have you've been? Where have you been? How did you survive Adam?" She glanced at Giles and Verna. "Who are your friends?"

"All valid questions," Xanders began with a grin. He then gestured towards the two who were with him. "Meet Giles and Verna. Giles; Verna, meet Willow Rosenburg, my bestest friend since kindergarten."

"'Bestest' isn't a word," Verna commented as Giles was offering his hand to Willow.

"Well, it should be," Xander said.

After Giles shook Willow's hand he said, "We are actually here for a reason, Ms. Rosenburg. Can we go inside?'

"It's Willow and of course," she said before gesturing towards her bag of groceries. "Let me pick up my…"

"Allow me," Giles said as he went to gather the scattered fruit.

As Willow was leading the way to her apartment on the fourth floor, she asked Xander, "Where have you been since Adam took over the western part of the United States?"

"That's actually a hard questioned to answer," Xander said.

Willow gave him a curious look before questioning, "How is that a hard question?"

"We should save that conversation until we are in your apartment," Giles said.

"Xander, what's going on?" Willow asked.

"You'll be told, but Giles is right," Xander said. "Wait until we are out of the halls." Willow just gave him a curious look.

Everyone was quiet during the remainder of their walk to Willow's door. Once everyone was inside and the door was closed, Willow turned towards Xander before saying, "Okay, Xander, we're out of the halls. Now tell me what is going on."

"What I'm about to tell you will sound like I lost my mind, but it's true," Xander said. Willow gave Xander a confused look when he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Alternate realities are real. In one of these alternate realities you and I became close friends to Buffy Summers during our high school sophomore year…"

"Say, you three weren't doing drugs on your way here, were you?" Willow said.

"I can understand your skepticism, but it's true," Xander continued to say. "Buffy was also a vampire slayer…"

"Oh, her name wasn't Buffy, it was Tamika," Willow said.

"You knew that Tamika was a slayer?" Giles asked.

"Well, it was kind of obvious after she saved my life for the third time from vampires and demons," Willow said. "Ms. Caldwell was Tamika's trainer."

"Nancy Caldwell was her watcher," Giles corrected. Willow gave Giles a curious look. "Training the slayer is one of her duties."

"How do you know this?" Willow asked Giles.

"I'm a watcher," Giles said.

Willow faced Verna before asking, "Are you a slayer?"

"I'm the slayer, but Giles isn't my watcher," Verna said. "My watcher sent me to Giles and went back to England for a retreat."

"Well, for the time being I'm your watcher," Giles said.

"Fine," Verna said.

"Can we get back on topic?" Xander questioned. Giles gestured for him to proceed. "In this alternate reality, Buffy Summers is the slayer and Giles was Buffy's watcher. Will, you and I were even part of Buffy's Scooby gang."

"Scooby gang?" Willow questioned.

"We helped Buffy kill demons," Xander said. "You even studied witchcraft in this other reality. In fact, you became a very power Wicca."

"You talk as if you are from this alternate reality," Willow said.

"I am and in my reality, you, me and Giles used witchcraft to merge our essences with Buffy's essence in order to kill Adam before he was able to build his army," Xander said.

When Willow stared at Xander while trying to determine if he had lost his mind, Giles said, "I know how this sounds, Willow. When I first met Xander several hours ago, I too was skeptical, but he mentioned things that he couldn't have possibly known unless he was telling the truth."

"So you're from this reality?" Willow asked Giles.

"I am," Giles said.

"Okay, Xander, if you are from another reality, how did you get here?" Willow asked.

"Do you know Amy Madison in this reality?" Xander asked.

"Yes," Willow said with bitterness in her voice. "We used to be good friends until she became a cheerleader like her mom and went on to be Miss Popular."

"Amy became a cheerleader in this reality?" Xander quickly asked.

"I guess Amy didn't in your reality," Willow said.

"When Amy was trying out for cheerleading, did any girls get hurt during their tryouts to become cheerleaders?" Xander asked.

"Actually there were two major injuries and one death," Willow said. "Cordelia was the one who died."

"Hit by a truck after crashing the school's driver's education car?" Xander asked.

"That's right," Willow said. "So the same thing happened in your reality."

"In my reality, Buffy saved Cordelia from being run over by the truck," Xander said. "But several of Amy's cheerleading competitors were injured and it was all from witchcraft."

"Witchcraft?" Willow questioned. "Amy was a witch?"

"No… well yes, but Amy wasn't the one who was putting the whammy on those potential cheerleaders," Xander said. "It was her mother. Her mother was a full-fledged witch then and she had switched bodies with Amy."

"Amy and her mother switched bodies?" Willow questioned.

"Actually it was more like Amy's mother stole Amy's body," Xander said. "She wanted to relive her glory days as a cheerleader. It was Buffy who figured it out. Buffy saved Amy and vanquished Amy's mother."

"I knew there was something off about Amy after she became a cheerleader," Willow uttered. "Ooh, why didn't I trust my feelings?"

"Well, anyway, Amy went on to be a witch herself," Xander continued. "It's still uncertain if Amy was swayed to the dark side. In any case, every time you… your counterpart, Buffy or I see Amy we flinch with the thought that she might be up to no good. Minutes before I ended up in this reality, your counterpart, Buffy and I was in New Sunnydale Memorial Hospital. Dawn, Buffy's sister, had gone into labor. While in the cafeteria with Dawn's parent-in-laws I saw Amy walking through the hall. I followed her to find out what she was up to. She walked into a room and began casting a spell. When I walked in on her an intense sensation came over me and the next thing I knew I was waking up in the medical tent inside a refugee camp."

"So Amy knew that you were following her?" Willow asked.

"I don't think so," Xander said. "I actually lost track of her a few times. I only knew what room she was in because when I asked a nurse about Amy the nurse knew in what direction to point me in."

"So you're here by accident," Willow guest.

"Yeah, I don't know what spell Amy was attempting to do, but like a lot of her spells, I'm thinking that it went horribly wrong," Xander said.

"And now you're here," Willow said.

"And now I'm here," Xander mocked.

"I'm glad to see you, Xander, but why exactly are you here?" Willow asked.

"In my reality, you study witchcraft and became a powerful witch," Xander said. "It was your magic that stopped Adam…"

"Whoa, I think I know where this is heading and I don't know magic… well not in this reality," Willow said.

"Will, in my reality, you went from a science nerd to a powerful Wicca in a very short time," Xander said. "You saw the scientific mechanics of it when everyone else just saw plain and simple magic. In fact, I think that was why Amy moved closer to the dark side when you became a witch. You surpassed her and got so far out of her reach in one year alone that Amy resorted to the darker magic while trying to keep up."

"Xander," Willow was only able to get out when an explosion nearby shook the apartment complex and busted out the windows. "What in hell was that?"

Giles, followed by the others, went to look out the window. They could see smoke and flames, but they couldn't tell what it was. Before anyone spoke, someone within the hall pounded on the door of the apartment while yelling, "Everyone out!"

The person who pounded on Willow's door had went to the next apartment and repeated. By the time Willow opened the door, the person was three doors down and everyone on floor was filling the hallway. When Willow turned towards the others another explosion shook the apartment complex.

"How come I get the feeling that Adam's demons made it to Pittsburgh?" Xander commented.

"Let's get out of here while we can," Giles said.

Everyone in the apartment complex calmly and quickly took the stairs to exit the building. Willow, Xander, Giles, Verna and several more residents got to a safe distance from the apartment complex when a twenty-passenger plane flew over their heads and into the apartment complex. Everyone outside threw themselves to the ground to escape the blast that shook the area. Large boulders that were on the plane were thrown in all directions from the explosion and crumbled when they hit the ground.

Willow, Xander, Giles and Verna looked up to see one of the boulders crumbling away and leaving a monster-cyborg behind.

"Bloody hell," Giles said as he, Willow, Xander, Verna and the several people around them were scrambling to get back on their feet. "We're being invaded by Adam's demons."

"Gee, you think?" Xander sarcastically uttered as people screamed and fled in every direction.

When Giles saw that Verna was preparing herself to charge, he uttered out, "Don't, Verna." Another plane flew into another building three blocks away that again shook the area. "In a very short time this city is going to be overwhelmed with demons. You won't be able to handle them so we have to get out while we can."

Willow pointed in a direction while saying, "This way."

"Where's the military," Xander asked as they took off in the direction that Willow had pointed to.

"The military is stretched so thin that they might not respond for hours," Willow said.

"And when they do, it will be to help evacuate the survivors," Giles added.

"This is the first I heard of Adam using planes to get demons passed the front-lines," Willow said. "So much for keeping them in Ohio. I knew I should have left Pittsburgh when Canton fell. I let that bastard I work for talk me out of leaving. 'A new weapon is being used to halt their advancement,' he said. Yeah; right."

As they rushed off in the direction, several monster-cyborgs came at them. On one-on-one, the demons were barely a challenge for a slayer, and Verna had very little difficulties clearing a path for their escape. Xander and Giles helped where they could. Seven men and five women saw the path that Verna was making and followed. The men helped out to fight off the demons where they could.

After running for ten minutes, they had gotten to an area of the city near a branch library that was now completely lifeless except for them and a few monster-cyborgs that were collecting the dead.

As they were trying to stay out of sight from the demons, Willow whispered to Xander, "So I was this powerful Wicca in your reality and it was me who cast the spell who destroyed Adam."

"That's right," Xander said.

"I don't know how fast I can learn magic, but I'll help wherever I can," Willow said. "So what's the plan?"

"The plan is to teach you the spell that defeated Adam in my reality and then, with that spell active, send Verna into Sunnydale to retrieve the scythe," Xander said.

"What's a scythe?" Willow asked.

Xander thought for a second before saying, "Excalibur is to King Arthur as scythe is to a Slayer. In fact, if it's in the same place in this reality as it was in mine, the scythe is trapped in stone and only a slayer can pull it out."

"You said it was in Sunnydale?" Willow said.

"Yeah, in my reality it was being kept in this old monastic building used as a vineyard," Xander said.

"Hey, I think I know where that was," Willow said before describing the building and the area.

"That's it; that's the one," Xander said.

"Guys, I doubt that that monastic building or any of those landmarks will even exist today," Verna said.

"If we had an old map of Sunnydale it could be possible to get the latitude and longitude of where the monastic building sat," Willow said. "Where can we get a map though?"

Giles saw where they were and said, "We might be able to get that information from a library."

"Where's there a library?" Xander asked.

"Xan," Willow said while pointing to the name of the facility.

"Oh," Xander said.

One of the people who had tagged along asked, "What are you guys going on about?"

Xander gestured towards Giles, Verna and himself while saying, "We three are professional demons hunters."

"I kind of seen that, but what is this about alternate realities?" the person asked.

While Xander was glancing from person to person who had tagged along he said, "We don't have time to explain. If all of you are going to tag along with us all of you will have to trust us that we might have a way to defeat Adam."

"That's good enough for me," one of the others said.

"Let's go," Giles said before walking towards the library.

The library was locked and to get in they broke out a large glass widow. They found two flashlights in a drawer inside the main desk, so as they moved around the library they kept the lights to a minimum.


	11. Adam's Reality Part 3

In the original reality, Aaron and the owner were showing Buffy, Willow and Xander Ava's bookstore. Buffy didn't want Amy to stray too far from her sight until her spell was corrected, so Amy was with them as well.

Buffy and the others were in the store for a short time, when the owner asked, "So where are you folks from?"

"From the original Sunnydale," Willow answered. "The original Sunnydale had a high mortality rate also."

"So you know about it?" the bad asked.

"We do," Buffy said.

"If you know about the high mortality rate in this town then why are you wanting to buy a business here?" the owner asked. "Not that I'm trying to talk you out of buying."

"Just call us crazy," Willow commented.

"So how much do you want for us to take this shop off your hands?" Buffy asked. The owner quoted an outrages high price. "And we're not that crazy. Aaron if you know of another shop…"

"Wait," the owner said before quoting a lower price.

"That's a more reasonable quote," Aaron said.

Buffy took a deep breath before saying, "Okay, you have a buyer."

"I will have my lawyer handle the formalities of the purchase," Aaron said.

Buffy nodded as the owner said, "Have him… or her call me first thing Monday."

"Will do," Aaron said as Buffy's cell phone rang.

Buffy looked at who was calling before she answered with, "What's the sitch, Giles?"

Buffy stepped away from the group as Giles told Buffy, "The witch's coven feels that they were able to reconstruct the spell that Amy did. They also think that the only reason why Amy and the guy in the coma didn't get exchanged with their counterparts is because their counterparts are most likely dead in the other reality."

"Make sense," Buffy said. "Okay, give us thirty minutes to get to a place to where we can perform the spell and then call back."

When Buffy rejoined the others, Willow asked, "Good news?"

Buffy nodded to Willow before telling the owner, "It was nice to meet you. We have other pressing matters to attend to."

"Of course," the owner said.

Buffy, Willow and Aaron shook the owner's hand while saying their farewells before Buffy's group left the shop.

In the alternate reality, Willow gathered the information that they needed off one of the library computers. As Willow was doing that, Giles had contacted the council to have them copy certain spells and have those spells faxed to the library.

After they gathered what they needed, Giles uttered, "Now that that's done, we need a way to Sunnydale."

"Flying there will have to be direct and there won't be airlines going that way," Xander said.

"Then we'll change that," one of the men said.

"How?" Giles asked.

"Capt. Donald Collins employed by America Airlines at your service," the man said. "I'm certified to fly several planes and I'm sure I'm able to fly the ones that I'm not certified on as well."

"How do you feel about stealing one of those planes that can take us all the way?" Xander asked.

"I wouldn't have told you who I was if I had a problem with it," Donald said.

"That's good enough for me," Xander said.

"We'll need to get to the airport and I doubt that it's going to be easy," Willow said. "Adam's demons will be everywhere between here and there."

"We need weapons," Xander said.

"There's a sporting good store a few blocks over," someone said.

"Guns are useless against demons, so we'll need something more on the lines of swords, crossbows or ax," Giles said.

"There's a hardware store near there too," the person said. "We can get axes and perhaps the ingredients for homemade bombs from there."

"Excellent; let's move," Giles said.

The group left the library and made their way to the hardware store as stealthy as they could. They came upon two demons during their trek. The first one came right at them and they were able to kill it with no deaths, but the second came out of a gangway of two buildings and attack from behind. The last person of the group, a man, was killed before they knew the demon was there. After a short fight Verna was able to rip its head off before it killed someone else.

Before reaching the hardware store, the group came upon a bookstore that sold tarot cards, candles and other supplies that they needed to cast spells.

When Giles saw the bookstore, he uttered, "Bloody hell. I just realized that we need magic supplies." He then gestured towards the bookstore. "We need to stop here first."

After the group broke into the bookstore, they took what they needed before continuing for another block to the hardware store.

The hardware store was abandon and unlocked. Once there they split up. Most of them went to the aisle where the axes were. The rest of them went and gathered strong flashlights, battery operated lanterns and fresh batteries.

In the original reality, in Aaron's dining room, Willow and Amy were preparing the spell that would switch the two Xanders back to their original realities. Buffy, Xander, Aaron and Phyllis stood off to the side while watching.

After everything was laid out on the dining room table, Willow said, "Before we start the spell to send Xander back where he belongs, I'm going to cast another spell first."

"What kind of spell, Will?" Buffy asked.

"Xander, I'm going to embed a magical package inside you," Willow began. "That package will be for the Willow of your reality."

"I haven't seen Willow from my reality since the Adam situation started," Xander said.

"That won't manner," Willow said.

"What is the magical package, Will?" Buffy said.

"According to Xander, Willow of his reality never studied witchcraft… at least he doesn't think so, so this package that I'm going to embed within Xander will jump-start Willow's magical powers," Willow said. "It will do to her similar to what Giles had done to me after I went black Willow."

"And what will this do to me?" Xander said.

"Nothing," Willow said. "As I said, the magical package will be for the Willow of your reality. You will simply be the vessel that carries it. You won't even have to be anywhere near her for this to work. All I need is for the Willow of your reality to be alive. You'll know if the package had been sent. If the spell works the way I think it will, you will feel a tingling sensation."

"And if I don't?" Xander asked.

"It will mean that the Willow of your reality is dead… or the spell had failed," Willow said. "Anyway let's get started."

"All right," Xander said.

In the alternate reality, Xander and the others were all armed with axes and once they were getting back to the entrance, the area outside was crawling with monster-cyborgs.

When Giles saw them he ordered, "Everyone back. Take cover."

As they were backing up, mortar shells from the military began to pound the area. When the first shell shook the hardware store, a young woman from the group screamed.

Someone had covered her mouth, but not in time to keep from being discovered by the monster-cyborgs. Moments after the scream, the cyborgs came through the door and the glass windows.

Another woman in the group uttered, "Oh god. What do we do?"

"Fight and pray for a miracle," Giles said.

In the original reality, Willow and Amy chanted the incantation to return the two Xanders back to their original realities. Just after the spell was completed, Xander staggered from the dizziness. After catching himself from falling he abruptly turned himself about as if he just came to from a bad nightmare.

"Where am I?" Xander asked as he continued to swing himself around.

"You're at Aaron's house," Buffy said.

Xander faced Buffy before asking, "In New Sunnydale?"

Buffy smiled before saying, "You are. Are you okay?"

"I am, but there's an alternate reality that isn't," Xander said.

"We know," Buffy said. "The Xander from that alternate reality had told us."

"Is there anyway to help them?" Xander asked.

"I embedded a spell within the other Xander," Willow said. "That spell is to awake the magic within the other Willow; no matter where the other Willow is in the world."

"She was in Pittsburgh," Xander said. "I hooked up with Giles and we found her in Pittsburgh."

"You were with her before returning?" Willow asked.

"I was," Xander said. "Willow, Giles, Verna and I were together in Willow's apartment. Then Adam's demons attacked the city. Minutes later, several of us were gathering axes at a hardware store. We were under siege by demons when I was brought back."

Willow showed a disturbing expression on her face while saying, "If we were any later on doing the spell, you might've been killed."

"I wonder," Xander just said while getting lost in his thoughts.

Saturday April 20, 2013, in Washington, D.C. Xander had gone as far as he could with his story.

When Xander ended, Alexis commented, "Well that sucks; not knowing what happened in the other reality. And at the part it was just getting interesting."

"You're telling me," Xander said as he saw Valerie glancing back at the doorway with a confused expression on her face. "I've been wondering what had happened in that reality for years."

Xander watched as Valerie panned the room in the manner as if she was looking for someone or something in particular. He was about to ask when someone knocked on the door. The knock slightly startled Valerie.

Valerie turned towards the door with a slight annoyed expression on her face as Rachel, a seventeen-year-old potential, said, "I'll get it."

Once Rachel left the room Valerie went back at panning the room while acting as if she was looking for something. After a second, Valerie was drawn to Xander's stare.

When Valerie looked at Xander, he asked, "Anything wrong?"

Valerie hesitated before shaking her head and saying, "As far as I know, things are dandy."

When Rachel answered the door, a man who she had never seen before and a six-year-old boy stood at the door. She gave the man a curious look before asking, "May I help you?"

"I'm Jacob… Jacob Scott," he said. "Buffy…"

"You're the detective Buffy's been dating for the past week," Rachel said. Jacob nodded with a grin. "Is this your son?"

Rachel acted as if she was about to rub his head when Jacob quickly said, "No, and don't touch him."

"Okay," Rachel said in an uncertain tone while stopping herself in mid-motion. She then backed up. "Come in." Jacob and the boy entered. "So what's his name?"

"Don't know," Jacob said as Rachel was leading the two into the living room with the others. Jacob and the boy never touched. "I found him in warehouse alone. And as far as I know, he can't speak."

Buffy had stepped into the living room from the kitchen at the same time Rachel led Jacob and the boy into the living room from the anteroom.

When Buffy saw who had knocked, she said, "I thought you were working until much later."

"I'm still on duty," Jacob said. "I'm here to get your help with this young… with him."

"Who is he," Buffy asked as she was stepping closer to the boy.

"Don't touch him," Jacob quickly said again. Buffy stopped inches from the boy and gave Jacob a confused look. "I found him alone in the warehouse. He can't speak… or at least he hasn't spoken."

"And so you brought him here," Buffy commented.

"Don't social workers take care of things like this?" Jennifer asked.

"This boy is… well, I don't know what he is, but he's not a normal boy and a social worker or my captain wouldn't know what to do with him," Jacob said.

"What do you mean he's not a normal boy?" Buffy questioned.

"I touched him earlier and the second answer to an old dilemma was revealed," Jacob said.

"Huh?" Buffy asked.

"When I was a junior in high school, a girl who I was dating wanted me to run away with her," Jacob began. "She was being beaten by her father at least once a week. Of course she wouldn't admit to it. Anyway my life was pretty much on track and I loved her. When she asked me to run away with her, I thought about it. After she gave me twenty-four hours to decide, I said no. I thought by saying no, I would've forced her into admitting that her father was beating her up, but it didn't. When she walked away, I never saw her again. When I touched this boy, I saw what my life would've been like if I would've run off with her. For years I regretted not running off with her, but not now; not after touching the boy and seeing what I did."

"So this boy can show you alternate realities by touching him?" Xander questioned as he eased his way closer.

"It did for me," Jacob said.

Xander grinned before reaching out with his hand to touch the boy. Buffy saw what he was doing. As Xander's hand was inches from touching the boy, Buffy went to stop him while uttering, "Xander!"

Buffy and Xander both touched the boy at the exact moment. When Xander touched the boy he saw what he wanted to know.

In the alternate reality at the hardware store, he staggered when the two Xanders switched back to their original realities. As he was gaining his balanced he saw Willow falling to her knees with her head bowed. Her eyes and hair had turned black.

"What's going on?" Donald asked.

"I don't know," Giles said.

"Where am I?" Xander asked.

"What do you mean where are you?" Donald asked as eight monster-cyborgs were charging at them.

"They're attacking!" one of the women uttered.

Willow, while in the kneeling position, raised her head and rattled off a force field spell. When the monster-cyborgs got four feet from the closest person of the group they bounced off of the force field.

"What just happened?" Giles asked as Willow was getting back on her feet.

With a sly grin, Willow said, "I just received a crash-course in witchcraft and it was a rush. I feel charged."

"How?" Giles asked as military men with flamethrowers were setting the front entrance on fire. "Wait, what the bloody hell was that?"

"The entrance is on fire!" someone from the group uttered.

"Bloody hell," Giles said. Willow waved her hand and magically tossed the eight demons into the fire. "How did you get your magic?"

"Hey, you're Rupert Giles," Xander said. "I recognized you from your voice."

"What's going on here?" Donald asked as the military men torched another part of the hardware store.

"Tell us walking," Giles said as he gestured to the nearest exit that wasn't on fire. "Someone or something is torching the place."

As everyone was rapidly walking towards the exit, Xander said, "I was supposed to have been sent home from another reality by a powerful witch, but I don't know if I'm home. I was in a refugee camp before being switched in the first place."

"You're the Xander who belongs to this reality?" Giles questioned.

"I don't thinks so," Xander said. "As I said I was in a refugee camp before coming here."

"I met your counterpart in a refugee camp down in Panama early this morning," Giles said. "After a short search we found Willow in Pittsburgh. And that's were we are now, but Willow wasn't magically incline then."

"A present from her counterpart," Xander said as they were approaching the exit. "Her counterpart used me as a vessel to carry a magical package that gave Willow her powers."

"Fascinating," Giles said as the exit erupted in flames in the same manner as the other areas did.

Everyone stopped in his or her tracks, except for Willow. Willow waved her hand and blew out the door along with a large chunk of the wall. She then saw a soldier facing her with his flamethrower. As the soldier released the flame, Willow put her hand up and rattled off a spell. The flame stopped short of the group and splattered out at the sides as if the flame was touching something impenetrable.

"We're humans!" most of them yelled.

"Stop!" Lt. Wright, the person in charged, yelled to his man. When the flame stopped so did Willow's spell. "Who are you people and how did you do that?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Xander said.

"Try me," Lt. Wright said. Giles took a deep breath before he and Xander began to tell Lt. Wright the truth. Before reaching the part about how Willow had instantly became a witch, Lt. Wright witnessed Willow's hair and eyes changing back to normal. "Wait. How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?" Willow asked.

"Your hair and eyes were pitched black just a moment ago and now it's not," Lt. Wright said.

"Good lord," Giles said. "Did you loose your magical powers?"

"I don't believe so," Willow said. She then concentrated and floated a loose brick that was near the gaping hole in the wall. All of the soldiers' jaws dropped in horror. "I still have my magic. I'm not as charge as I was a minute ago though."

"You're leveling off," Giles thought out loud. Willow gave him a confused look. "You were hit by a large magical blast; you were greatly supercharged with magic you might say and now your not. You still can perform the same magic, but not with the effectiveness as you did earlier."

"What are you guys going on about?" Lt. Wright demanded to know.

"We were coming to that," Xander said. "In the other reality, Willow… her… well, her counterpart is a witch. The likelihood of her being a witch in this reality was slim to none. We need the witch-Willow to help defeat Adam and do to that, the other Willow cast a spell on me. I became a vessel that held a magical package and this was the result of that package."

"So like the Willow from the other reality, you're now a witch?" Lt. Wright questioned.

"I believe so," Willow said. "I do have knowledge of how to cast magical spells that I didn't know before."

"So you believe us?" Donald asked.

"Let's just say that I'm keeping an open mind about all of this," Lt. Wright said.

"Fair enough," Giles said.

"You say that you can defeat Adam with her magic?" Lt. Wright asked.

"We believe so," Giles said. "In order to do that though, we need to get to Sunnydale."

"Sunnydale?" Lt. Wright asked. "The small town where Adam had originated from?"

"That's correct," Giles said.

"I hate to break this to you folks, but there is no Sunnydale, California or the west coast," Lt. Wright said. "All that land belongs to Adam."

"We're perfectly aware of that… Lt. Wright," Giles said while seeing his rank-insignia and reading his nametag. "But there's something there that we desperately need to help defeat Adam; otherwise, we might not be able to stop him or his army."

"And how were you planning on getting there?" Lt. Wright asked.

"Capt. Donald Collins employed by America Airlines at your service," he repeated for Lt. Wright to hear.

Lt. Wright gave Donald a curious look before saying, "You folks were planning to steal a large commercial plane."

"Perhaps we weren't going to steal one," a woman suggested.

"No one would have approved this so the only option is for you is to steal one," Lt. Wright retorted.

"Okay, we were going to steal it," Giles said. "If it doesn't work then we will be the only victims, but if it does work…"

"Adam could be stopped," Lt. Wright finished. Giles just gave him a nod. "O'Brien!"

Sergeant O'Brien ran up while uttering, "Yes, Sir!"

"Escort these civilians along with their hardware supplies to the airport to be placed with the others who are being airlifted to safety," Lt. Wright said. "They are low priority so if these people wander off within the airport and get lost that's their problem. You're not their baby-sitter."

"Yes, Sir," Sgt. O'Brien was only able to get out.

"In fact, just dropped them off at the airport's entrance and come back here," Lt. Wright said. "Once at the airport let them find their own way."

"Yes, Sir," Sgt. O'Brien said. He then motioned towards an army vehicle. "Let's move."

"Thank you, Lt. Wright," Giles said. Giles saw Lt. Wright giving him an approving nod before he started following Sgt. O'Brien.

At the airport the military sentry carried flamethrowers and wore a type of goggles that can detect vampires in order to keep the demons out. Xander and the others were fully checked out before being allowed to pass into the airport.

Once in the airport, Donald led the group. They had gotten a short distance when a woman stopped and said, "I can't do this. I can't get on a plane that will be heading for a demon-infested area."

When everyone stopped and faced her, Giles said, "I understand. This most likely will be a suicide mission. Willow, Xander, Verna, Capt. Collins and myself are the only essential personnel. Everyone else is free to leave."

"Wait," Donald quickly said. "Although you don't need to come with us, I can still use all of you. Stealing a plane isn't going to be easy so I will need a diversion."

"What do you purpose?" Giles asked.

Donald motioned for everyone to huddle together. Once he had everyone's attention, he told him or her his plan. The five women and two of the six men who tagged along had stayed behind to create a diversion. They split up in order to create chaos separately. Everyone else followed Donald to a plane.

After giving Donald fifteen minutes they each began his or her act. One pretended to have a heart attack. Another pretended to go insane from the fragile situation. Two of the women screamed as loud as they could while pretending to see demons within the airport. One of the men got to the power source to the airport and short-circuited it in order to blow the fuses to only the building, but not the runway lights. Most of the workers expected the airport's back-up power to restore the lights, but when it didn't the workers panicked as well.

When the facility went black Donald led the others to a plane that had just been refueled. He was able to start the engines and taxi it to the end of the runway before the lights were restored. The military was caught off guard to respond and could only watch as the plane accelerated to its takeoff speed and flew away. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the plane heading due west after coming out of its bank.

The military tracked the plane by satellite. Donald had also received a large number of radio calls that he ignored.

Seven aircraft carriers were on the west coast. The planes belonging to those carriers were pounding the west coast around the clock with futile attempt on eliminating the monster-cyborgs. The most effective method of killing the demons was to destroy them with fire, but even that had its limits once everything combustible was already a pile of ash.

Within an hour of Donald stealing the plane, those navy pilots were given heads-up that an airliner was coming their way.

After a few hours of watching their radar, the airliner appeared while leaving the Nevada area and was gradually descending from its high altitude.

In the plane, Willow and Xander were mapping out the caves that were in Sunnydale. They needed a secluded area on the ground that was out of harm's way to do the joining spell and Willow was the one who thought that the caves would be the safest location for it.

"From the images I saw from news reports, California is nothing more than a wasteland as far as the eye can see," one of the men said. "There's not even a shrub left."

Adam had sure made a mess of things," Xander said.

"Adam wasn't the cause in turning the western United States into a wasteland," Giles said. "The bloody military did it in 2002. They scorched the land while trying to destroy the demons with fire. It worked for a time, but once everything was burned that could be burn, Adam came back even stronger."

Everyone's attention was then drawn to the voice over the speaker, "This is your captain. Please returned to your seats, fasten your seatbelts and prepare for a landing with the landing gears in the clean position. And thank you for flying America Airlines."

"Clean position? What does that mean?" one of the men asked as they were fastening their seatbelts.

"He's not lowering the landing gears," another man answered.

"What?" the first man uttered.

"Because of the military bombardments there is no smooth surface for Donald to land on," Giles said. "If he tried to land with the gears down the terrain would shear them off anyway while making it even more difficult for him to control the plane."

"Well, let's hope that he knows what he is doing," Xander said.

As Donald was descending, two fighter jets came up beside him and flashed light signals for him to respond by radio.

Donald turned on the radio and said, "This plane is landing in the area where the city Sunnydale once stood. We have an idea on how to stop Adam and those monster-cyborgs. If you shoot us down without giving us a chance then… then may God have mercy on you when Adam takes over the world."

"Sir, this is Lt. Beckman," the pilot said. "Who am I speaking with?"

"I'm Capt. Donald Collins," he said. "I fly for America Airlines."

"Sir, how many people are on your plane?" Lt. Beckman asked.

"My self and seven volunteers to do this," Donald said.

"Sir, I don't know what you have planned, but crash-landing a plane in this region is suicidal," Lt. Beckman said. "You should back off and allow us… the military to do our jobs."

"Yeah, because it worked so well these past eight years," Donald sarcastically said. "No offence, Lt. Beckman, but it's time to change tactics; Capt. Collins out." He then shut off his radio and continued his descent.

"These people are insane," Lt. Beckman told the other pilot.

"So, Lieutenant, what do we do?" the second pilot asked.

"Let's stay with them and once we determine their destination we'll provide cover for them," Lt. Beckman said.

The two fighter jets flying beside the airliner made everyone nervous. Donald blocked them out from his mind and continued as if they weren't there.

A short time later Donald gave the plane full flaps from its previous flap setting as the plane descended to a final-approach-altitude.

When the two navy pilots saw where Donald was going to crash-land the plane, they flew ahead to provide cover from any nearby demons.

Donald's landing would've been a textbook landing if the landing gears were down and if he was landing on the runway. However, because of the rough terrain and the landing gears being up, the landing was rough and long as it skipped across the land.

The pounding that the plane took had bent the wings and fuselage. Rivets sheared in non-load bearing areas and windows had busted out. The tail had separated from the fuselage just before the plane finally came to rest.

"Is everyone okay?" Giles asked as he was unfastening his seatbelt.

Giles received a mixes responds of, 'I'm fine; I'm good,' and 'nothing's broken.'

Donald rushed in from the cabin while also asking, "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine," most of them said.

"I won't be complaining about those boring rides at Six Flags anymore," Xander said.

Donald moved towards the emergency hatch while saying, "Well, let's get out of here before any monster-cyborgs come looking for spare parts." They grabbed their ax and hardware supplies and followed Donald.

Once out of the plane, they could see subtle remnants of the town that once stood. The roads were badly cracked and scarred, but were laid out as they did ten years before.

The cave was ten minutes from the jetliner and the two fighter pilots done flybys during the group's walk.

"Will Heckle and Jeckle leave already," Willow said after the pilots' latest flyby. "They're making me edgy… oh and they're basically telling the demons were to find us." Before anyone could respond, the pilots fired their missiles into a group of thirty monster-cyborgs. Willows and the others looked once they heard the missiles being launched and within seconds the group of thirty monster-cyborgs was greatly reduced. "Okay, maybe it's not so bad with Heckle and Jeckle being around after all."

"Let's pick up the pace," Giles said before changing over to all most a run.

The two pilots kept the monster-cyborgs occupied long enough for Willow and the others to slip away unseen into a cave. They went to the furthest chamber they could find. Once there, four battery operated lanterns were placed to where they had the best lighting. Immediately following, Willow and Giles prepared the spell.

After everything was laid out, Willow, Xander and Giles sat on the ground while facing each other. Verna and the others just stood and watched as Willow performed the spell.

The spell only took five minutes and the four men who were standing around saw the Uber-Slayer come to life.

Without hesitation, Verna grabbed an ax and dashed out of the cave to find the scythe. The four men stood guard over, Willow, Xander and Giles while each holding an ax.

Outside the cave, the surviving eighteen monster-cyborgs had scattered from each other, which made it harder for the two pilots to kill them. Both pilots were focusing on their targets when a new group of ten monster-cyborgs with rocket-launchers for arms approached and fired at the planes. Both planes were hit within seconds of each other; one exploded outright while Lt. Beckman's plane had minimal control.

Verna saw the two planes being hit and as the surviving plane went down with a trail of smoke, she took off in the direction of the plane.

Lt. Beckman was knocked unconscious for only a short time from the crash-landing. He came to and as he looked around, he saw five monster-cyborgs coming towards him. As he went to release himself from his restrains, the released mechanism was jammed. After a feeble attempted to release himself, he gave up and grabbed the high caliber pistol from his chest holster and unloaded it on the monster-cyborgs. The bullets had very little effect and once the pistol was empty he again attempted to free himself.

**TBC **


	12. Adam’s defeat

The five monster-cyborgs were a short distance from Lt. Beckman when Verna came up behind them with an ax. When she saw how close they were to him, she uttered out in a multiple sounding voice, "You don't want him. He's fragile and weak; it's us you want."

The five monster-cyborgs turned towards Verna. At Adam's lair, a bunker built over the Hell-mouth's seal, Adam was able to see Verna on the monitors through the monster-cyborgs' camera-eyes and hear her though their ears.

"Why is she saying 'us', when it's only her," Adam rhetorically asked aloud. He then spoke into a microphone. "Kill her; then the pilot."

Lt. Beckman watched the fight between Verna and the monster-cyborgs with an awe expression on his face. Verna was moving faster than she had ever moved before and any blows that she took just glanced off of her with little to no effect. In two minutes the five monster-cyborgs were nothing more than spare parts for Adam.

The camera-eyes in one of the monster-cyborgs' head were still functioning even though the head was lopped off by Verna's ax. It was facing Lt. Beckman and Adam watched Verna as she stepped up to him.

"How did you do that?" Lt. Beckman asked.

"There's no time to explain," Verna said again in a multiple sounding voice before reaching inside the cockpit with one hand and breaking his restrains by grabbing and yanking. "You're not safe, you should remain with us."

"Us?" Lt. Beckman questioned. "Although you voice sounds as though there are more of you, there's only you."

"You may see only one, but I am four," Verna said. Before Lt. Beckman got out of his seat he grabbed a flashlight. "Now come with us and keep up. We have something to find and time is of the essence."

As Lt. Beckman was jumping down from the plane, he asked, "You're part of that group that crash-landed the airliner?"

"We are; now come," Verna said before she took off in a run at a brisk pace. Lt. Beckman gave her a confused look before running behind her while trying to keep up.

During their trek to where the vineyard once stood, monster-cyborgs came at them on four separate occasions, two and three at a time. Each time the fight was short and was no match for Verna.

After Verna destroyed the last group of monster-cyborgs, Lt. Beckman asked, "How are you able to do that?"

"That's what we do," Verna said before she took off in a run again. .

"How silly of me to ask," Lt. Beckman said before following after her.

Verna continued on for a short time before reaching a vestige of the vineyard.

"We're here," Verna said while dropping the ax to the side. She then dropped to her knees and began punching the ground with her might.

"Whoa! What in hell are you doing?" Lt. Beckman uttered out.

As Verna continued to pound the ground, she said, "No time to explain."

Lt. Beckman ran to her side while saying, "You're going to severely hurt yourself." As he went to stop her, she, in one fluid motion, stood up, threw him several feet through the air and went back to pounding the ground. He lost his grip on the flashlight once he hit the ground. He quickly retrieved his flashlight and as he got back on his feet he looked at her in a stunned manner. "Whoa!" He went back over there, but this time he didn't try to stop her. "What are you looking for?"

"A weapon," she simply said as she continued to pound.

Lt. Beckman noticed blood at her knuckles. He was about to try again to stop her, but before he was able to, Verna had pounded a hole in the ground. After Verna's fist went through the wooden floor underneath inches of dirt, she grabbed the edged of the floor and yanked hard. When she yanked, a large chuck of the wooden floor came up while revealing an underground room. She threw the floor to the side and then jumped into the hole.

Lt. Beckman jumped in after her. The drop was twelve feet and once he hit bottom he fell shoulder first to the ground. His flashlight was again dropped. He grabbed his flashlight and after getting back to his feet, he shined his light on Verna.

Verna had found the scythe and as expected its blade was embedded within a large rock. Lt. Beckman shined his light on it before asking, "This is why you're here? You'd risk you life for… for an unusual looking ax?"

"It's a scythe," Verna said before pulling it out of the rock with ease.

"And you came here just for that?" Lt. Beckman continued to question.

Verna faced him before saying, "We're done here. Let's go."

Lt. Beckman shined his light towards the stairs before saying, "The stairs are blocked, so how do we get out of here?" The Willow part of Verna rattled off a spell. When Verna was done, his expression was one of a fearful surprise when they both began to float upward. "What's happening?"

"We're getting out of here," Verna said

After getting to the surface, a group of twenty monster-cyborgs were approaching from a hundred feet away.

When Lt. Beckman saw the monster-cyborgs, he exclaimed, "Oh God; let's get out of here."

"Stay back," Verna told him before charging the group with the scythe.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lt. Beckman quickly uttered. When Verna continued without answering, Lt. Beckman searched the ground for the ax that she had. He quickly picked it up and turned back towards Verna.

When Verna met the group of the monster-cyborgs she cut them down one by one within seconds of each other. Lt. Beckman couldn't help, but to watch in an awe. After reaching the twentieth one, she severed its limbs rather than killing it outright.

Once the monster-cyborg was helpless, Verna demanded to know, "Where's Adam?"

"He's guarding the seal to the hell-mouth," the demon said as Lt. Beckman stepped up. "He wants to meet you. He will leave a path open for you. You won't be challenged."

"It's a trap," Lt. Beckman said.

Verna killed the monster-cyborg before saying, "We know. We're going anyway."

"Don't expect me to follow you into the lion's den," Lt. Beckman said.

"Go somewhere and get out of sight," Verna said

"You need to get out of sight as well," Lt. Beckman said.

"We must face Adam," Verna said before turning towards the Hell-mouth.

Lt. Beckman dashed in front of her before quickly saying, "Obviously I can't physically stopped you, but you need to stop. Adam will kill you."

"Not before we kill him," Verna said before going around him and taking off at a swift pace with the scythe.

Lt. Beckman watched Verna running off into the distance. He sighed and before she completely disappeared into the dark he ran behind her while carrying the ax.

While Verna was running towards the hell-mouth monster-cyborgs allowed her to pass. They had even ignored Lt. Beckman as he ran passed them a short time later. Lt. Beckman had come to a stop when he first came across a monster-cyborg, but when he saw that he was being ignored, he continued behind Verna.

It took Verna fifteen minutes to reach the site that was once Sunnydale High School. Once there, the cyborg that was once Riley Finn led her into a computer room where Adam was waiting. Riley's head, neck and torso were as they were before Adam did the upgrades on him.

Once Verna was face to face with Adam, Adam told Riley, "Leave us." Riley complied without responding. Adam then asked Verna, "Who are you? What are you?"

The spirit of the First had crept in during the lengthy spell that merged Verna's, Willow's, Xander's and Giles' essences and Verna answered in a more primal tone, "We are destruction. We live in the action of death; the blood cry; the penetrating wound, and it's time for you to leave this world."

Verna charged Adam and when she was within striking distance she swung the Scythe while trying to decapitate him.

Adam blocked Verna attack and sent her flying across the room. Adam was right there when she got back on her feet. As he struck her again, he asked, "Do you really think you can defeat me?"

Verna was barely bothered by being hit, and kicked Adam at his knee while forcing him to his knees before saying, "We can—" Adam tried to poke Verna with his skewer, but Verna snapped it off. "—and we will."

Adam grabbed Verna and as he stood again, he threw her across the room. He didn't go after her. As Verna was quickly getting back on her feet, he said, "You're strong…"

"We are strong," Verna corrected.

"Of course," Adam said while thinking that he knew what was happening. "You're being possessed by some powerful entity. Intriguing. Join me."

"Join you?" Verna mocked. "We live and we are here because of you. You are the cancer that plagues this world and we're the cure."

"And then you will die," Adam said just before Verna charged at him again.

Verna swung the scythe and once again, Adam blocked her attack. He counterattacked as he did before, but this time Verna dodged it and stabbed him in his abdomen with the spear part of the scythe. Adam was barely affected by the wound and swatted her across the room with his hand.

Verna had lost her grip of the scythe when she got hit and as she was getting back to her feet, Adam was pulling it out of his abdomen. Once he pulled it out, he examined it before saying, "An interesting weapon. Did you really think that this would kill me?"

"We won't need that to kill you," Verna said as she slowly moved closer to Adam in a circling manner.

When Verna stepped close enough, Adam swung the scythe. Verna was quick enough to dodge his strike. Adam swung the other way with the scythe in a clumsier manner. As Verna was dodging Adam's latest strike, she saw that Adam had left himself vulnerable at his chest. Before Adam had a chance to swing the scythe again, Verna put her fist through Adam's chest. Adam's expression changed from a confident one to a fearful shock. He attempted to knock Verna back away from him. Verna had a good grip on Adam's power source though and when she was knocked back, she yanked it out.

Adam was still conscious when Verna said, "You're overconfidence was your own undoing." Adam just let out a squeak as he fell onto his kneed and then onto his face. Verna then rattled off a spell that made the uranium core fly up and imploded before vanishing in a blue flame.

Once the uranium core disappeared Verna grabbed the scythe and began smashing the computers.

At the cave, four monster-cyborgs found the group. The four men guarding Willow, Xander and Giles tried to fight them off, but their attempts were short lived as the monster-cyborgs knocked the four men across the room. Donald and two others were killed outright and the fourth man was knocked unconscious.

The spell that merged Willow's, Xander's and Giles' essences with Verna's was broken during the ruckus. Willow, Xander and Giles were severely disoriented and before they knew what was happening, the monster-cyborgs began fighting among themselves.

Across North America anarchy broke out among the monster-cyborgs. The military at the frontlines didn't know what to think when the monster-cyborgs began fighting each other. In efforts to exploit the situation, the leaders at the frontlines ordered their men to charge.

At Adam's lair Riley ran back into the room of where he had led Verna. Verna was momentarily disoriented when Willow's spell had ended. When Verna saw Riley entering, she grasped the scythe to defend herself.

"I know I look like a hideous Frankenstein's monster, but I'm no longer being controlled," Riley quickly rattled off while holding what he had for hands in a surrendering manner. "I'm on your side. My name is… or was Riley Finn."

"Can you get me out of here?" Verna asked in her normal voice.

"I don't know, but your odds are better with me at your side," Riley said.

"Fine," Verna said. "Lead the way."

Riley gave her a nod before heading out. Verna remained at his side.

At the cave, the one who was knocked unconscious woke to see the four monster-cyborgs fighting among themselves. Willow, Xander and Giles had also recovered their composures.

As the man went to check on the three men lying before him, Xander said, "Don't bother. They're dead."

"Are you okay to walk?" Giles asked the man.

"I'm good," the man said.

"While they're fighting each other lets get out of here," Giles said.

"They're fighting near the exit," the man said. "So how do we get passed them?"

"I have an idea, so get ready to run as fast as you can," Willow said.

"What are…" the man was only able to get out when Willow rattled off a spell.

Willow stretched out her hands and lighting bolts shot from her fingertips and shot the monster-cyborgs. The monster-cyborgs were thrown clear from the exit by Willow's blast.

Once the monster-cyborgs hit the ground, Willow shouted, "Run!"

Willow, Xander, Giles and the man got out before the monster-cyborgs could get back on their feet. Once out of the cave, they went west towards the ocean.

Lt. Beckman saw Verna and Riley. He came around behind them and swung the ax that he held towards Riley. Verna caught a glimpsed of the ax and blocked it before it struck Riley.

"Stop!" Verna uttered as she knocked the ax from his hands. "He's going to help us get out of here."

"He's going to help us?" Lt. Beckman questioned as he backed up.

"Adam's dead," Riley said. "She killed him. I'm no longer being control by him." Riley gazed at the fighting between the monster-cyborgs that were within the area. "None of us are."

"And now you expect me to believe that you're going to help us?" Lt. Beckman questioned.

"I'm thinking for myself again," Riley said. "Now you can choose not to believe that and go off by yourself in a region that you have no business being by yourself in or you can trust that I can get you and her to safety."

"I'm for one going to trust Riley," Verna said.

"Riley?" Lt. Beckman asked.

"That was who I was before this," Riley said while indicating his cyborg parts.

"Fine," Lt. Beckman said. "Where do we go?"

"West towards the ocean," Riley said.

After a short time, Willow, Xander, Giles and the man met up with Verna, Lt. Beckman and Riley at the shoreline. As with Lt. Beckman, Verna had to convince the others that Riley was on their side. Seconds later, a helicopter from the U.S.S Kitty Hawk came into view.

When they saw that the pilot wasn't seeing them, Lt. Beckman said, "We need to do something to get their attention." Willow rattled off a spell that fired a series of three fireballs into the air. Lt. Beckman flinched. "What the hell?!"

"Magic," Willow said.

"Magic?" Lt. Beckman questioned.

"Willow was the one who cast the spell and defeated Adam," Verna said.

"The pilot saw Willow's flares," Giles said while drawing Lt. Beckman's attention off of Willow. "They're coming this way."

Within a short time, the helicopter landed to pick them up. When the helicopter crew saw Riley the crew opened fire on him without hesitation.

"Stop!" Verna uttered out, but it was too late. "He's on our side." When Riley fell to the ground, Verna dropped to his side. She shot the helicopter crew a look with rage in her eyes. "You killed him."

"He was a monster-cyborg," one of the crewman said while jumping out of the helicopter. "Now let's move, people, before more of them come at us."

Verna stood up; walked over to the crewman and punched him hard across the jaw. After knocking him on his back she hissed, "He was on our side."

The crewman got back on his feet and while trying to hold his temper, he demanded through clinched teeth, "Get in that damn helicopter before I leave you here. How in hell did you get out here anyway?"

Verna just turned towards the helicopter without answering him and climbed into the helicopter followed by the others.

As the days passed the news networks were reporting that the land that Adam had taken over was rapidly receding.

**A/N A shorter chapter than what I usually do, but if I didn't stop here it would've been too long.**


	13. Unnatural Visitors Part 1

**A/N In order for this arc to stand alone, a small portion of chapter 11 is being repeated. Chapter 13 starts after (The end of chapter 11 repeat) and the line break**

**(Repeating from chapters 11) **

Saturday April 20, 2013, in Washington, D.C. at the Summers' new home, Xander had gone as far as he could with his story of how he had changed places with his alternate reality counterpart.

When Xander ended, Alexis commented, "Well, that sucks; not knowing what happened in the other reality. And at the part it was just getting interesting."

"You're telling me," Xander said as he saw Valerie glancing back at the doorway with a confused expression on her face. "I've been wondering what had happened in that reality for years."

Xander watched as Valerie panned the room in the manner as if she was looking for someone or something in particular. He was about to ask when someone knocked on the door. The knock slightly startled Valerie.

Valerie turned towards the door with a slight annoyed expression on her face as Rachel, a seventeen-year-old potential, said, "I'll get it."

Once Rachel left the room Valerie went back at panning the room while acting as if she was looking for something. After a second, Valerie was drawn to Xander's stare.

When Valerie looked at Xander, he asked, "Anything wrong?"

Valerie hesitated before shaking her head and saying, "As far as I know, things are dandy."

When Rachel answered the door, a man she never seen before and a six-year-old boy stood at the door. She gave the man a curious look before asking, "May I help you?"

"I'm Jacob… Jacob Scott," he said. "Buffy…"

"You're the detective Buffy's been dating for the past week," Rachel said. Jacob nodded with a grin. "Is this your son?"

"No and don't touch him," Jacob quickly said.

"Okay," Rachel said in an uncertain tone before backing up. "Come in." Jacob and the boy entered. "So what's his name?"

"Don't know," Jacob said as Rachel was leading the two into the living room with the others. Jacob and the boy never touched. "I found him in warehouse alone. And as far as I know, he can't speak."

Buffy had stepped into the living room from the kitchen at the same time Rachel led Jacob and the boy into the living room from the anteroom.

When Buffy saw who had knocked, she said, "I thought you were working until much later."

"I'm still on duty," Jacob said. "I'm here to get your help with this young… with him."

"Who is he," Buffy asked as she was stepping closer to the boy.

"Don't touch him," Jacob quickly said again. Buffy stopped inches from the boy and gave Jacob a confused look. "I found him alone in the warehouse. He can't speak… or at least he hasn't spoken."

"And so you brought him here," Buffy commented.

"Don't social workers take care of things like this?" Jennifer asked.

"This boy is… well, I don't know what he is, but he's not a normal boy and a social worker or my captain wouldn't know what to do with him," Jacob said.

"What do you mean he's not a normal boy?" Buffy questioned.

"I touched him earlier and the second answer to an old dilemma was revealed," Jacob said.

"Huh?" Buffy asked.

"When I was a junior in high school, a girl who I was dating wanted me to run away with her," Jacob began. "She was being beat up by her father at least once a week. Of course she wouldn't admit to it. Anyway my life was pretty much on track and I loved her. When she asked me to run away with her, I thought about it. After she gave me twenty-four hours to decide, I said no. I thought by saying no, I would've forced her into admitting that her father was beating her up, but it didn't. When she walked away, I never saw here again. When I touched this boy, I saw what my life would've been like if I would've run off with her. For years I regretted not running off with her, but not now; not after touching the boy and seeing what I did."

"So this boy can show you alternate realities by touching him?" Xander questioned as he eased his way closer.

"It did for me," Jacob said.

Xander grinned before reaching out with his hand to touch the boy. Buffy saw what he was doing. As Xander's hand was inches from touching the boy, Buffy went to stop him while uttering, "Xander!"

Buffy and Xander both touched the boy at the exact moment. When Xander touched the boy he saw what he wanted to know.

**(The end of chapter 11 repeat) **

* * *

Jacob pushed Xander's and Buffy's hands away from the boy while demanding to know from Xander, "What are you doing?"

Buffy and Xander came out of their visions while being very disoriented. They glanced around while trying to regain their bearings.

"Are you two okay?" Giles asked them.

"I'm good," Xander was the first to say.

After realizing where she was, Buffy said barely loud enough to be heard, "I'm fine." Everyone could see that Buffy had a disconcerting expression on her face as she struggled with herself not to ponder over what had seen. When Buffy saw the looks she was getting, she put on a fake smile. "Really, I'm good. What I saw was… interesting to say the least."

"What did you see?" Giles asked.

"The answer to what I've been struggling with for many years," Buffy said. Giles gave her a curious look. "Could I ever completely and one hundred percent-ly forgive Angel for becoming a CEO to Wolfram & Hart."

"That shady law firm that went belly up a few years back?" Jacob questioned.

"Shady?" Buffy mocked. "Try demonic."

"And very evil," Xander added.

"That law firm was demonic?" Jacob asked as he glanced at Xander. Buffy just nodded.

"I thought you had forgiven Angel?" Giles said.

"Not completely; not until now," Buffy answered while fading for a moment into her thoughts. She then forced herself out of it.

"What did you see?" Giles asked.

"What would've happened if he had refused the offer at becoming the CEO of Wolfram & Hart," Buffy said. "I saw our deaths at the hands of the First… or its minions."

"Wait," Xander said. "We would've died if Angel didn't become the CEO of an evil law firm?"

"That trinket that Spike wore during the battle was anonymously given to Angel once Angel became Wolfram & Hart's CEO," Buffy said while concentrating on her thoughts without really looking at anyone. "That trinket is what tipped the scales in our favor and if Angel didn't accepted the CEO position our bones would be…" Buffy stopped talking and glanced between Giles and Xander while pulling herself from her thoughts. "Our bones would be at the foot of the hell-mouth;—" Valerie was sensing that Buffy wasn't being completely honest. "—a wall would've been built surrounding most of Southern California while making failed attempts to completely contain those Uber-Vamps." Buffy then saw Valerie giving her a concern stare. She quickly turned away from Valerie while saying, "Anyway, we need to find out who this boy is."

"Or what he is," Xander said as Willow and the others in the kitchen came out.

Buffy turned to look at the people leaving the kitchen as Willow asked, "What's going on?"

Buffy gestured towards the boy before saying, "Jacob brought us him. So far the only thing we know about him is that if you touch him, you'll see an alternate life." Buffy looked at Xander. "So no one touches him."

Xander grinned before saying, "I saw what I needed to see. I now know how the story between my counterpart and Adam ends."

"Cool," Alexis said. "You can finish your story now."

"Later," Buffy told Alexis. "We're going to hit the books; all of us to find out what we're dealing with. With all of us researching, our search should go faster."

"What books do we do research from?" Brie asked.

Jacob gave Brie a look as if he was trying to place her, when Buffy asked, "Giles, where are the books?"

Brie just gave Jacob a nervous grin when she saw that she was being stared at by him. Jacob shook it off and turned away from her when Giles said, "The books are still in boxes."

"The books were put downstairs," Amber said.

"Since you know where they are, would you mind getting them?" Giles asked Amber.

"Not at all," Amber said. "Val, give me a hand?"

Valerie was studying Buffy and slightly hesitated to say, "Sure."

"Before you do that, Val, stop using your empath ability on me and tell me what the boy is feeling," Buffy said. Valerie nervously grinned for being busted before concentrating on the boy.

"He doesn't look frighten by us," Xander observed.

The boy just stood there and turned towards the speaker without expressing emotions.

"He's not," Valerie said. "I'm a bit stumped with some of what he feels, but I get the impression that he expected our actions towards him as if he's living a déjà vu."

"Could we be in a time loop?" Xander questioned.

"God, I hope not," Buffy said. "Anyway, what else are you sensing about him?"

"I'm actually getting contradicting feelings from him," Valerie said.

"How so?" Giles asked.

"He feels lost and confused… about everything, but as I said before, everything also feels so familiar to him," Valerie said.

"Perhaps like an amnesia patient who's reconnecting with his or her memories," Jacob suggested.

"Close… but more like he has Alzheimer's disease and we are his forgotten memories," Valerie said as Giles noticed a bird shape impressions on one of the boy's palm.

"Hold on, what's that?" Giles asked as he stepped closer.

"What's what?" Xander asked.

Giles showed the boy his palm while asking, "Can I see your palm?" The boy just gave him an emotionless stare. With his other hand Giles gestured towards his palm. "Can I see your palm?"

Without moving his stare, the boy turned both of his palms upward. Both palms had an impression of a bird's head and breast area of no specific bird. Buffy saw the disquieting expression that came across Valerie's face.

"Val?" Buffy began. "That means something to you?"

"As a child, my grandpa would take me with him when he visited his brother, sisters and cousins at the reservation… the Fort Hall Indian Reservation," Valerie began. Buffy just nodded. "While there, my grandpa's brother would tell me stories; just entertaining stories that he would make up as he went. Most of the time we would be outside." Valerie showed a pleasant grin as she half-heartedly reminisced. "He would tell me them as he tend to his vegetables or was doing other outside chores. Anyway, when he would tell me these stories he would sometimes draw in the dirt. That symbol is one of the symbols that he drew."

"This may be a stretch, but what was the story that corresponds with the bird?" Giles asked.

Valerie thought for a moment before saying, "I was six so I'm not going to remember it completely and possibly not even correctly."

"Do your best," Giles said.

Valerie thought for a moment longer before saying, "A magical creature that ran freely in the heavens for two hundred years came to earth to die of old age. The creature could take any form of its choosing and it chose the form of a bird."

"That's sounds oddly familiar," Willow said. "It seems as if I read something on those lines from one of the books. I can't remember what… when or any of the details though."

"Well what are the chances of your great uncle making up an entertaining story that happened to be true?" Carrie asked.

"High actually," Valerie said. "He had told me more than once that the Great Spirits would talk to him and give him visions. When I was eight, he told me that a demon uprising was about to attempt to make its presence known to the world, but it was going to be beaten back by a small group of warriors. He continued to tell me that the only reason why he had that vision is because somehow I have some kind of connection to the demons and those warriors."

"Your great uncle was a psychic," Giles commented. Valerie just grinned and nodded. "Do you remember what kind of magic the creature had in your great uncle's story?"

Valerie thought for a moment before saying, "Wait, I was wrong about the creature running freely in heaven. It ran freely between worlds, between Earth and heaven, between…"

"The In-betweens," Willow blurted out. "I knew what you were saying sounded familiar."

"The In-betweens?" Xander asked as Giles pondered a thought.

"I told you about it," Willow told Xander. Xander just gave her a confused look while shrugging. "You and Andrew agreed that it sounded much like the Bajoran Prophets in the pilot episode of 'Deep Space Nine.'"

"Oh, right," Xander said. "I have a vague recollection of it."

"Unfortunately a vague recollection is all I have as well," Willow said. "But I think I remember what book it's in. Amber, show me where the books are."

As Amber and Willow were walking away, Jacob said, "Hey, Buff, you and your group seemed to have things well under control." He gestured towards the front door. "I'm still on duty, so I should get back out there."

Buffy nodded before saying, "I'll walk you out."

Jacob turned and caught sight of Brie again. Instead of continuing on, Jacob stopped and asked Brie, "Who are you?"

"I'm Brie…" she was only able to get out.

"I'm her father," Briton said while stepping closer. His wife Jennifer was to his right while also stepping up behind him. "Is there a problem?"

"No problem," Jacob assured him. "She just looks familiar to me. And so do you and the lady behind you."

"You seen us at Martha Anderson's office," Brie said as Briton glanced back at his wife. "We were walking out as you were walking in."

"Your Martha's clients," Jacob commented.

"We tried to be her clients," Briton said. "She referred us to another lawyer after speaking with her."

"You know her… Martha Anderson I mean," Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, I know her," Jacob said bitterly. "She's my sister."

"Do I detect a note of estrange siblings?" Buffy asked.

"'Estrange' is not really the word to describe it," Jacob said. "No, Martha and my relationship is more like a 'dog and cat fight' especially when she and her colleagues defend the very people who I arrest. Don't get me wrong; I believe that everyone is entitled to a fair trial, but she and her colleagues fight down and dirty, and they don't care about the innocent people who get hurt in the crossfire."

"That law firm reminds me of Wolfram & Hart," Xander commented.

Jacob slightly laughed before saying, "Martha actually was supposed to have had an interview with them, but the law firm disappeared over night two days before the interview. In fact that was how I knew about Wolfram & Hart."

"Lovely," Buffy sarcastically said.

"Your sister is older than you," Brie commented to Jacob almost as a questioned.

"Yeah, by seven years," Jacob said before turning towards Briton. "I don't know why you wanted to hire my sister, but…"

"I crippled a boy," Brie remorsefully said.

"What?" Jacob asked Brie.

"He was trying to rape me and I crushed his kneecap with a two-by-four," Brie said. "Of course crushing his kneecap was an accident. I was just defending myself. And now his parent's are suing us."

"My sister is the type who would represent the rapist and not the victim or the intended victim," Jacob said. "That's why my sister never took your case." Jacob turned towards Briton. "Anyway, who did my sister refer you to?"

"Terrence Sheppard," Briton said.

Jacob shook his head while saying, "Figures."

"Bad choice?" Jennifer questioned.

"He is a second rate lawyer who charges top dollar for his services," Jacob said. "If you haven't invested too much money with Sheppard, I could recommend another lawyer."

"Who?" Jennifer asked.

"His name is Nash Boswell," Jacob said. "He's in the phonebook and if you go to him, tell him that I'd recommended him. He will give you a break on his fees."

"Okay, thanks," Jennifer said.

"You're welcome," Jacob said before gesturing towards the front door. "I should go." Briton received a chorus of 'goodbyes.' A slight grin came across his face as he slightly waved. "Bye."

As Buffy was walking Jacob to the front door, Buffy asked, "So how many siblings do you have? And do they all work for an evil law firm?" Jacob gave Buffy a disturbing look. "I was only joking about…"

"It maybe so though," Jacob said. "I think I should look at that law firm more closely and… and if you wouldn't mind, perhaps you and your group can do what you guys do to find out if anything demonic is going on there."

"Jacob, we didn't mean to put suggestions in your head about…" Buffy was only able to get out.

"I know, but since I learned that demons are real, it's only a small hop in thinking that my sister's law firm is operating demonically," Jacob said as they approached the door. "Eventually I would've come up with the same ideas even if I hadn't heard what was said in there."

"All right," Buffy said as they stopped walking near the door. "Monday, Val and I will go to your sister's work and have a look."

"Thank you," Jacob said before giving Buffy a gentle kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted for only a couple of seconds. Just after they ended the kiss, Jacob said barely above a whisper, "Three."

"Huh?" Buffy asked while giving him a confused look.

"One sister and two brothers," Jacob said.

Buffy grinned while lip-syncing the word, 'Oh.'

As Buffy was lip-syncing, Jacob continued to say, "Lee, my younger brother is a private pilot instructor. Zack, my older brother was killed in a fire at the age of fifteen. I was thirteen when he died. Martha is the oldest to all of us. Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Bye," Buffy said as Jacob opened the door. Once Jacob walked out Buffy closed the door behind him.

Willow and Amber came up from the basement and met Buffy in the anteroom. Willow was carrying a thick book.

When Willow saw Buffy, she slightly held up the book and said, "I found it."

As Buffy, Willow and Amber stepped into the living room, they saw that the boy was fascinated with Dawn. Nick was holding Hunter.

When Giles saw Willow carrying a book, he questioned, "You found it?"

Willow grinned before saying, "I did."

Buffy gestured towards the boy while saying, "He's looking at Dawn as if he as a big crush on her."

"He's creeping me out too," Dawn said. "He makes me feel the same way that Glory's mind-suck-victims made me feel."

"Will, could he be seeing Dawn as the Key?" Buffy asked.

"If he's an In-between as we suspect that he is then it's possible," Willow said.

"He's not going to try anything, is he?" Dawn asked nervously.

"If this helps, Dawn, he just feels at peace while staring at you," Valerie said. "He's content where he's at."

"What is Dawn a key of?" Hallie asked.

"That's a story that can wait until we figure out who or what this boy is," Buffy said as everyone saw the boy regressed in age by one year. "Is it me or does he suddenly look younger."

"I saw it too," Giles confirmed followed by a chorus of the others.

"Good," Buffy said. "For a second there I thought I was seeing things."

Willow opened the book to the page before saying, "That's actually one of the traits of a dying In-between. Once an In-between reaches its life span of two to three hundred years it takes on an adult form of its choosing and then it will age backwards as it gets closer to death."

"So he is an In-between?" Giles said.

"I believe so," Willow said "It says here that In-betweens' realm of existence is between realities and it lives outside time."

"What do you mean it lives outside time?" Teresa asked.

"In-betweens don't live in linear time as we do," Willow said. "Future, present and past is one and the same to them. In fact, to an In-between's perspective, its beginning and end happens simultaneously. Val, presuming that he is an In-between, your analogy of him of having Alzheimer's disease was accurate. For him this has happened already, but in his form now, he has forgotten it, until it happens in linear time."

"Why did Xander and Buffy get visions of another reality when they touched him?" Giles asked.

"He may not consciously remember it right now, but he has knowledge of every possible reality and when Xander and Buffy touched him, well a communication between Xander and the boy and a separate communication between Buffy and the boy were established. Buffy; Xander, you two might not have realized it, but you two had subconsciously asked the boy a question and he was merely and instinctually answering them in the only way he knew how."

"Is he a demon?" Alexis asked.

"No," Willow said. "He's just an entity that during the prime of its life he lived between realities. He just chose our reality to die in."

"How long does he have?" Giles asked.

Willow quickly scanned the page on the In-betweens before saying, "Not long at all."

"Can you be a little more precise?" Giles questioned.

"An hour; possibly two," Willow said.

"What happens when he dies?" Nick asked. "I mean, does he age backwards into… well, into nothing?"

"He will regress into an infant, and the change after that, he will erupt into a flame and disappear in a quick puff," Willow said.

"Is he going to cause a house fire?" Teresa worriedly asked.

Valerie was the one to say, "No." Everyone gave her a curious look. "I'm going off my great uncle's story and if I remember the story correctly, the boy will burn up like a sparkler would during a Fourth of July celebration. The worst case scenario, the boy will leave a black print of where he stood or laid."

"We'll lead him somewhere off the carpet before that," Buffy said. "Anyway, Will, what else should we know about him."

Willow read the book for a short time before saying in a slight intrigued manner, "Oh."

"Oh?" Buffy let out that Willow seemed to not have heard. "Will! Oh?"

"Oh, ah, you and Xander… and even Jacob had touched the boy," Willow began. "So you three will most likely experience residual effects from it."

"Okay, be a little bit more elaborate," Xander said before he gave a short nervous laugh. "What kind of residual effects?"

"For the next few days, as you sleep, you will dream of other realities, and not necessarily the ones that you saw when you touched him," Willow said.

"Well, as far as bad side affects go, I can think of worse," Buffy said. "I should; however, tell Jacob."

"So what are we going to do with him for now?" Dawn asked. "Leave him staring at me for two hours?"

"Well, he is happy where he's at," Valerie said playfully. Dawn just gave a Valerie a smirk.

"Dawn, try to get him to follow you into the kitchen," Buffy said.

"I'll try," Dawn said. She then, without getting too close to the boy, motioned for the boy to follow her. "Come with me, sweetie."

When the boy continued to stare at Dawn without changing emotions or acting as if he had heard her, Buffy said, "Go into the kitchen, Dawn, maybe he will follow."

Without answering, Dawn eased her way into the direction of the kitchen while watching the boy to see if he was going to follow.

The boy did follow and before Dawn and the boy disappeared into the kitchen, Buffy said, "Val, you and I are going into the kitchen too."

"Why do you want me in there?" Valerie asked.

"At the moment, you're the only communication we have with the boy, even if it is one way," Buffy said.

As Buffy and Valerie followed Dawn and the boy into the kitchen, Hunter wanted down to follow too, but Nick wouldn't put him down.

"So, Xander, what did you see when you touched the boy?" Alexis asked. Xander took a breath before telling what he saw.

In the kitchen Buffy and Dawn took a seat at the kitchen table. Valerie stopped in front of the kitchen sink and began to gaze around as she was looking for something.

The boy stood next to the kitchen table while staring peacefully at Dawn. Dawn was trying to ignore the boy's stare when she and Buffy noticed Valerie as Valerie stared curiously towards a blank wall.

Dawn beat Buffy at asking, "Are you okay, Val?"

Willow was walking into the kitchen in time to hear Valerie saying, "Not counting me, I'm sensing four sets of emotions…" She stopped for a moment when she saw Willow stepping in. "Now five. I'm sensing five sets of emotions in this room. And this is the third time since we been in this house that I felt one too many sets of emotions."

"When was the first time you felt it?" Buffy asked.

"When Kennedy, Amber and I were carrying that desk into your bedroom," Valerie asked.

"What are you feeling with this extra set of emotions?" Willow asked.

"Emptiness, loneliness, despair, confusion, curiosity… sadness, the feeling of being betrayed and a little bit of anger," Valerie said.

"That's a mix bag of emotions," Dawn commented.

"It also sounds like a ghost," Willow said.

"Can you sense ghosts?" Buffy asked Valerie.

Valerie shrugged before saying, "I haven't before… unless…"

"Unless what?" Buffy asked.

"A few years ago, a few days after an ex-boyfriend's death, I did a spell to summon his ghost," Valerie said. "No one would tell me how he died. Since I was reading books on demons and witchcraft they blamed me for his death, so I wanted to know what happened. After I did the spell and for a quick moment I felt emptiness, confusion and anger beside me. The emotions came and went so quickly that I thought that I was just imagining it, so I chalked it up to hopeful thinking."

"Was that the only time?" Buffy asked.

"It was," Valerie said.

"By you not sensing ghosts before might just mean that you were never around one before," Willow suggested.

"Or it could mean that your empath ability is evolving," Dawn also suggested.

Valerie shrugged while saying, "Either suggestion is possible, I guess."

"Val, do you think that you're sensing a ghost?" Buffy said.

Valerie reached out with her empath ability again before saying, "I believe so. Its emotions shifted. It's aware of me sensing it." Valerie grinned. "It doesn't feel as lonely and it's less sad. In fact, hope is the biggest emotion that I'm feeling right now."

"Is the ghost a man or a woman?" Dawn asked.

"Perhaps even a child," Willow again suggested.

"Okay, I got a negative vibe when you mention a child, Willow," Valerie said. "So I'm going to say an adult… a young adult."

"Is the ghost man or woman?" Buffy asked.

Valerie put up a figure for them to wait for a moment before asking the ghost, "Are you a man?" She then paused for a moment. "Or a woman?" Valerie turned towards Buffy. "I'm getting a positive or a 'yes' emotion with the ghost being a woman."

"Okay, until we learned differently, we'll assume that the ghost is a woman," Buffy said. "So, Val, what else can you tell us about this ghost?"

"She has questions… no, not questions; a message," Valerie said. "She has something to say; something important, but I don't know what."

"I'll contact the Witch's council," Willow said. "There are a few mediums in the coven. We can get one of them here in a few days and perhaps cross the ghost over into the light."

"In the meantime, I'll get Jacob to research this house to find out if anyone had died here at some point," Buffy said before walking towards the living room. "I'll go get my cell phone and call him."

"I'll go call the coven," Willow said as she followed behind Buffy.

"Hey, don't leave me alone with this boy," Dawn cried out.

"I'll stay," Valerie said.

"Can you do anything about getting this kid to sit down?" Dawn asked.

"I wonder if he would want something to snack on," Valerie said

"Oh, there are cookies in the cabinet," Dawn said.

Valerie nodded before turning towards the cabinet. Once Valerie got the bag of cookies out, she took out four cookies. While being careful not to touch the boy, she stepped between the boy and Dawn and placed two of the cookies on the table in front of him.

As Valerie gestured towards the cookies, she said, "Cookies; yummy." She then took a bite of a cookie to show him what she was talking about. She chewed and swallowed. "Mmm, good." She gestured towards the cookies again. "Cookie? It's good." The boy just stared blankly at Valerie. Valerie grinned before taking another bite.

"Perhaps he doesn't eat," Dawn said.

"You should try," Valerie suggested as she held out her second cookie for Dawn to take. "Maybe he'll eat one if you eat one."

Dawn took the cookie while saying, "Not hungry, but I give it a try."

Valerie backed up a little so she wasn't keeping the boy from seeing Dawn. The boy just stared at Dawn as Dawn took a bite of the cookie.

"I don't think he's going to eat," Valerie said.

"Can you at least get him to sit?" Dawn asked.

Valerie stepped up to the closest chair near the boy and pulled it out before suggesting to the boy, "Have a seat, sweetie." When the boy didn't react to Valerie, Valerie gently moved the chair closer to the boy and stopped when the seat of the chair brushed against the boy's back. The boy glanced back at the seat. "Sweetie, sit down." The boy looked at the chair for a moment before climbing up onto the seat. "That's it, sweetie."

Once the boy was sitting down, he turned back towards Dawn. Dawn rolled her eyes while saying, "He makes me feel like the key all over again."

"Dawn, what do you mean by you being the key?" Valerie asked.

Dawn grinned before telling Valerie how she became human.


	14. Unnatural Visitors Part 2

**A/N On the show 'Ghost Whisperer' in the episode 'All Ghosts Lead to Grandview' that aired November 23, 2007 Melinda Gordon met a young ghost whisperer by the name of Becca Cahill. The character Becca Cahill was approximately twelve years old. I'm bringing Becca to my story and as usual, I do not own the crossover characters. Since my story takes place in 2013 I'm upping her age to eighteen. Melinda Gordon will be mention in the next chapter, but I haven't decided if she will appear at some point or not.**

**Here's the summary of the episode 'All Ghosts lead to Grandview' if anyone is interested in it. I got it from the wikipedia site:**

"**Melinda and Jim take care of a young girl named Becca who says she can also see ghosts. She claims her parents died when she was younger but Melinda coaxes her to tell the truth and she tells her that no one else understands and she wants to stay with Melinda. She says that she is forced to go to doctors, that they force her to take pills, and that the only way it will get better is to make the ghosts go away. The ghost of the little boy that Becca has seen, Daniel, tells her that a man approached him and told him that Dan should go with him because he knows where "they" are keeping Daniel's parents. Becca tells him to talk to Melinda and he says that he doesn't know Melinda, but he knows Becca so he wants her to help him, not Melinda."**

* * *

Willow had gone upstairs with her cell phone to one of the bedrooms to where it was quieter in order to call the coven. After telling the coven the situation, one of the powerful psychics told her, "There's a young woman; a teenager … Rebecca… no, Becca is her name. Her last name isn't Hill, but it has Hill in it… I'm getting something like Call-Hill or Kay-Hill. Anyway, she's seventeen or eighteen. She's what some would call a ghost whisperer. I see her waitressing at… I want to say Archway's messy spoon."

Willow thought for a second before uttering, "Archie's Greasy Spoon."

"I supposed that could be it," the psychic said. "Anyway, if you can't get Becca to solve your ghost problems then give us a shout."

"Will do," Willow said. "Bye."

Willow and Buffy entered the hallway from adjacent bedrooms within seconds of each other. Buffy was second to enter the hallway and when she saw Willow, she uttered, "Will." Willow stopped and faced Buffy. "Will someone from the coven come out?"

"They might not have to," Willow said. Buffy just gave her a curious look. "I was told that a ghost whisperer… a medium by the name of Becca works at Archie's Greasy Spoon. I was going to drive over there and see if she was working."

Buffy nodded before saying, "Take Val with you."

"I was going to take Kennedy with me," Willow said.

"Well, take both of them, but since Val is a human lie detector I want her with you for sure," Buffy said.

"You think I'll be lied to by someone?" Willow asked.

"Do you really think that someone who can see and talk to ghosts will be forthcoming to strangers about it?" Buffy asked.

"Okay, good point," Willow said.

"Okay, well, go grab your crew and see if you can find this ghost whisperer," Buffy said before they continued to the steps.

Fifteen minutes later, Willow, Kennedy and Valerie entered Archie's Greasy Spoon.

The restaurant wasn't very busy. The only waitress working was a brunette teenaged woman and she was waiting on a couple. She turned towards the three to say, "Help yourself to a table and I'll be there soon to take your order."

Willow gave her a nod before she, Kennedy and Valerie walked to a table that could seat four and sat down.

Valerie picked up a menu while saying, "I like these greasy spoon diners. They have good food."

"Are you planning to order something?" Kennedy asked.

"I'm just looking; checking out the prices." Valerie looked over the breakfast part of the menu before continuing to say, "When I was eleven years old, I visited St. Louis and I had breakfast in a diner much like this. I can't remember the name of the diner, but they had something called sliders. It was eggs, potatoes completely covered with chili."

"We heard of it," Willow said.

"It's a popular dish to the tavern crowd after the taverns closes," Kennedy added.

Valerie nodded before saying, "I can see that."

"So did you visit the Arch when you were in St. Louis?" Willow asked.

"Yep, I visited the Arch, Grant's Farm, the zoo, the art museum near the zoo…" Valerie was only able to get out before the waitress stepped up.

When the three looked at the waitress, the waitress stepped up while carrying three glasses of water. She put the water glasses on the table in from of each of them before saying, "So what can I get you folks."

Willow read her nametag while saying, "Michelle, we actually came in while looking for a woman name Becca." Valerie read the waitress' slightly panicking emotions as Willow continued to say. "Her last name is Kay-Hill or Call-Hill. She is supposed to be a waitress here."

"I'm sorry, but someone had misled you three," the waitress said while trying not to sound nervous. "There's no one here by that name. So if you three are not here to eat..."

"Becca, we're not cops," Valerie quickly told the waitress. Willow and Kennedy gave Valerie a curious look. "We don't care why you're going by a fake name."

Becca gave Valerie a surprise look that she tried to cover up a second later before saying, "I'm not this Becca person, so…"

Willow and Kennedy had realized that they were in fact speaking to Becca and Willow interrupted her with, "Becca, we are here because we need your talents."

"My name is Michelle; not Becca and what talents are you looking for exactly?" Becca questioned. "Because the only talent I have is not breaking glasses."

"Your talent of being a ghost whisperer, Becca," Willow said.

Becca turned pale as if she had suddenly seen a ghost. She quickly demanded to know, "Who are you people and how do you know so much about me?"

"We just know your name and your talent and I'm Willow; Willow Rosenberg," she said before pointing out her friends. "Their names are Kennedy Masterson and Valerie Blackstone."

"No one in this city knows my real name or my talent, Willow Rosenberg," Becca began. "How is it that you do?"

"We can tell you, but there's an excellent chance that you won't believe us," Willow said.

"Let's hear it," Becca said while crossing her arms.

Before Willow could answer the cook yelled, "Michelle, your order's up."

"Hold that thought, Ms…" Becca was only able to get out.

"It's just Willow," she said.

"I'll be back, Willow," Becca said. When Willow nodded Becca turned and walked off.

"Well, so far things are going smoothly," Kennedy said.

Valerie glanced at the wall clock that indicated 2:35 P.M. Hers, Willow's and Kennedy's attentions were then drawn to the two men who entered. Both men were in their mid to late twenties.

"Help yourself to a table and I'll be there soon to take your order." Becca told the two men before picking up the tray of food for the customers at table-two.

The two men chose the table next to Willow's table. Valerie's back was to them so she could only sense that once the two men took their seats, they were giving her, Willow and Kennedy leering glances.

"We should have brought Xander and Nick with us," Valerie commented.

"Why?" Kennedy asked.

When Valerie subtly indicated to the men behind her, Willow told Valerie, "Just ignore them."

Valerie leaned forwards towards her friends before whispering. "Unfortunately we won't go ignored. With the duo listening in, we will have to watch what we say to Becca."

"We should move to a bigger table," Kennedy said as she stared through the large glass window at the TEC's personnel Marc Koebbe, Maggie Stevenson, Blake Carlson and Harry Stewart.

Willow and Valerie turned to look. When the four walked in and saw them, Harry jokingly said, "Well look at what the cat dragged in."

As the TEC officers stepped closer, Willow asked, "You four tired of the TEC cafeteria food?"

"Always," Blake said as he saw Becca walking towards them. "I'm pretty much a regular here. And I like giving Michelle a hard time."

Becca politely grinned before saying, "You all know each other. How nice."

Blake gestured towards Willow, Kennedy and Valerie while saying, "They did contract work for the TEC about a week ago."

Willow stood up while saying, "We'll join them, Michelle, so you should wait on those two gentlemen first."

Becca gave Willow a pleasant grinned for not being ratted out and nodded before turning towards the two men and taking their order.

Willow, Kennedy and Valerie then moved to a larger table with Marc, Maggie, Blake and Harry.

Once everyone was comfortable at the bigger table Marc questioned, "So did you three just get here?"

"We did," Willow said. "We didn't come here to eat though. We came here to talk to Michelle."

"Oh, what about?" Blake asked somewhat defensively.

"We can't really say, so when…" Willow said.

"You can't say?" Blake quickly mocked.

"It has to be about slayer stuff," Harry said barely loud enough for his group to hear.

"It's not," Willow said.

"Why else would you three be here just to talk to Michelle?" Blake asked.

"It is about non-slayer related stuff, and since it's becoming busier now, I'm just going to give her my number and we three are going to leave," Willow said.

"So Michelle isn't a potential or a demon?" Blake questioned.

"She's not… at least not that we know of," Willow said. "So you can romantically pursue her still."

"I'm not romantically pursing her," Blake quickly said.

"You seemed very protective of her for not wanting to date her," Willow said.

"She's my neighbor and she's like my kid sister," Blake said. "Plus I think my nineteen-year-old brother Eric has a thing for her."

"I was going to say that Blake's feelings are more sibling affections towards her than romantic ones," Valerie said.

"Well, in any case we're here on a non-slayer matter," Willow said.

"So how's Cat and Nichole working out?" Kennedy asked while hoping to change the subject.

"They're working out good," Maggie said. "They went on a mission with Logan. Of course they might be back now."

"Yeah, those missions don't last long to our perspective," Valerie said.

"So what was their mission?" Kennedy asked. "Or can you tell us?"

"Since it is you three I believe it's okay," Marc said. "A minor time disturbance had formed in Chicago in February of 1929. They were sent there to check it out."

"That was around the time of the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre; during the conflict between Al Capone and Bug Moran," Valerie pointed out.

"Yes, all that was brought up in the briefing," Blake said.

"Of course," Valerie embarrassingly said. "Being a major history event, that was just the first thing that popped into my head."

"Dr. Easter is on top of it," Blake said as Becca was stepping up.

"Hi, all," Becca said while stopping near the table while slightly fidgeting.

Willow stood up while saying, "Michelle, I want to give you my cell phone number so when you're not so busy or perhaps when you get off work we can talk more privately."

"We can actually talk now," Becca said as she continued to fidget.

"I don't think now is a good time," Willow said while glancing at Blake.

"Now is a good time; for a few reasons," Becca said. "The main reason is that I like Blake's brother and I'm tired of lying to him."

"Lying to him?" Blake mocked. "What have you've been lying to Eric about?"

"About who I am," Becca began. "About what I am, where I come from and why I keep turning him down for a date when being with him is all I can think about."

"I'm confused," Blake said.

"Michelle, are you sure you want to do this," Willow asked. "This wasn't what I wanted."

"This is what I want though," Becca said. "Blake… and company, I can see and talk to ghosts. I'm guessing that Willow has a ghost problem because she came to me seeking my talent."

"Michelle…" Blake was only able to get out.

"I prefer Becca over Michelle," Becca said.

"What?" Blake asked.

"My name is Becca Michelle Cahill," she said. "Don't get me wrong, Michelle is a wonderful name, but Becca is who I am."

"Okay, 'Becca,'" Blake began again. Becca just nodded with a polite grin. "Eric isn't going to care about you thinking that…" he paused for a minute while glancing at Willow. "He won't care that you can see and talk to ghosts."

"I care though… about being a ghost whisperer," Becca said. "I hated it and I tried to hide from it. I came here and I changed my name so my parents wouldn't find me. While being here, I got so good about ignoring ghosts that the ghosts don't know that I can see and hear them."

"Why?" Harry asked. Becca gave him a curious look. "Why are you hiding from your parents I mean? The other stuff I can understand."

"The town I'm from is an old town," Becca began. "So is this one, but in my hometown, there are so many ghosts that know who I am… or should I say, 'what I am' and they all want me to do things for them. They expect me to make things better for them when all I want is to be a normal person. I love my parents dearly, but if my parents knew where to find me, they would follow me here while inadvertently bringing ghosts with them; ghosts that know what I am."

"Your story, Becca, about wanting to be a normal person is all too familiar," Willow said. "My friends and I are going to go and we'll find another solution about our invisible tenant."

As Kennedy and Valerie were standing, Becca said, "I'll help you, Willow."

"Are you sure?" Willow asked.

"Willow, I get these feelings sometimes; an inner voice you might say that tells me things," Becca said. "Or more precise it tells me to do things."

"This voice doesn't tell you to kill, doesn't it," Harry timidly asked.

"It's not that kind of voice," Becca said with a slight grin.

"Just checking," Harry said.

"This voice helps me and keeps me safe," Becca said. "A year ago it told me to come to D.C., to this restaurant and wait. Right now, it's telling me that my waiting is over and to stop hiding. This may sound strange, but, Willow, I think I was waiting for you and your friends."

"Yeah, well, stranger things than that happens in my world," Willow said.

"How did you know my real name and how to find me though?" Becca asked.

Again before Willow could answer, the cook yelled, "Michelle, your order's up."

"I'll be right there, Carl," Becca yelled back. She then faced Willow again and gave Willow an inquisitive look.

"I know a group of powerful psychics in London, England and before coming here I contacted them about my ghost situation," Willow began. "One of them told me that I could find a ghost whisperer by the name of Becca at Archway's Messy Spoon. Instantly I thought she meant Archie's Greasy Spoon."

"That's… strange," Becca could only think to say. She then gestured towards Carl. "Well, I better get that order. Oh and don't leave. I want to hear about your ghost problem."

"All right," Willow said before Becca walked away.

After Willow, Kennedy and Valerie re-took their seats, Blake said, "When Becca gets back, I want you to tell her who you three are." Willow, Kennedy and Valerie gave him a confused look. "I mean what you three do. I don't want Becca performing exorcism in your home and demons attack."

"I'm pretty sure that exorcism is to expel an evil spirit from someone," Valerie said.

"You three know what I mean," Blake said.

"We do," Willow said. "There's a good chance that she won't believe me though."

"I'll be here to help you convince her," Blake said. "In any case, I don't want her walking blindly into a dangerous situation. So either you tell her or I will."

"She might not believe you either," Kennedy said.

"For her to know the truth, I'll risk it," Blake said.

"We'll tell her the truth," Willow quickly said. "You're right, Blake. She doesn't deserve to walk into our home without knowing the possible risks."

"I'm glad we see eye to eye on this," Blake said. Willow just grinned and nodded. "So other than this ghost situation what other exciting tales have happened for the past week."

"Oh an In-between is at our house now, dying of old age," Willow said.

"An In-between?" Maggie and Marc both questioned.

Willow began to tell them about the In-between; however, she didn't get very far when Becca stepped up and said, "Okay, Willow. Tell me about your ghost problem. Like how do you know that you have a ghost?"

"I can sense it," Valerie said. Willow just gave Becca a grin.

"In what way can you sense it?" Becca asked.

"I'm an empath," Valerie said. "In a house or building this size I can tell you what everyone's emotions are and I felt the ghost's emotions."

"Really?" Becca asked.

"When you found out that we were looking for you by name, you had the emotions of 'busted, fear, confusion' and…" Valerie was only able to get out.

"My emotions gave me away," Becca said.

"Becca, I can sense that this ghost has as Dawn described, 'a bag of mix emotions.'" Valerie said. "She has a message, but I can't hear what that message is."

"You know that the ghost is a she?" Harry asked.

"I asked it if it was a man or woman or even a child and the emotional response I got lead me to think that she is a young woman," Valerie said.

"Okay, well, my shift ends at six, so I guess the only thing I need is your address," Becca said. Blake cleared his throat in a hinting manner. "What?"

"That was meant for me," Willow told Becca. "Before you come to do your thing with the ghost, you'll need to know something about the people in the house."

"What?" Becca asked.

"Ooh, there's no easy way to put this or lead into it so I'm just going to come out with it and hope that I don't freak you out," Willow said.

Becca gave her a curious look before saying, "I'm listening."

"The things that you heard about, about what goes bump in the night, like vampires and demons… well they're real," Willow said.

"Vampires and demons are real?" Becca skeptically mocked.

"They are and there are also these women who are chosen by the Powers That Be to fight these demons." Becca just skeptically stared at Willow as Willow continued to say, "They are known as slayers. Slayers are endowed with strength of several men, high agility, fast reflexes and the ability to heal rapidly from wounds that would put a normal person in the hospital. There are a few slayers right now, but before 1997 there was only one Chosen One at a time. She alone stood against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness."

"This is a joke, right?" Becca questioned as she looked at Blake.

"Willow is serious and it's all true," Blake said. "The contract work that Willow and her group had done for the TEC agency was to track down a vampire that had stolen something vital to national security belonging to the TEC."

Becca turned back towards Willow and asked, "So are you, Kennedy and Valerie slayers?"

"I'm not," Willow said.

Kennedy gestured towards Valerie while saying, "Val and I am."

"I wasn't chosen by the Powers though," Valerie added.

"Let's not confuse her, Val," Willow told her. Valerie just grinned.

Becca gave Willow a confused look before questioning, "If you just want me to cross a ghost over into the light, then why are you telling me all this?"

"Even though there are only a few slayers, there are hundreds of potential-slayers in the world," Willow said. Becca continued to give Willow a confused look. "Potential-slayers are basically slayers-in-waiting. They do have above average strength and agility, but nowhere close to what a slayer's ability would be. On the death of the last slayer chosen by the Powers That Be, one of those potentials would become a Chosen One and would be endowed with all the slayer strength and ability."

"This is all fascinating, but it still doesn't explain why you're telling me this," Becca said.

"Buffy Summers is the senior slayer and the leader of them all," Willow said. "She and fifteen potentials had moved into the house today… the house with the ghost. And although we don't expect an attack on the house this soon after moving in, demon attacks on the Summers' home can become a frequent occurrence."

"So in other words, I could be walking into a war zone," Becca commented.

"Those words exactly," Willow said. "However, as I said, we don't expect a demon attack this early after moving in."

"Uh-huh," Becca said in an uncertain tone.

"Becca, I would understand if you don't want anything to do with us or our ghost," Willow said.

"A slayer's life sounds kind of short," Becca commented almost as a question.

"It can be," Willow said. "Before Buffy was chosen at the age of fifteen by the Powers That Be, the slayer's life expectancy was anywhere between one to three years after being chosen. Buffy's an anomaly though and lived passed the norm."

"How old is Buffy?" Becca asked.

"She's thirty-two," Willow said.

"Wow, she must be good at what she does to live that many years passed the life expectancy of a slayer," Becca said.

"She is good, but I believe that the reason why she had survived as long as she has, is because Buffy had never fought alone and in secret as the slayers before her had," Willow said. "I and a couple of others have been part of the Buffy's demon fighting gang since our second year of high school and we had put down a few scary demons during the past sixteen years."

"And not once during those sixteen years have Buffy come close at dying?" Becca asked.

Becca could tell that Willow didn't want to answer when Willow hesitantly took a deep breath before saying, "Buffy died twice." Becca gave her a curious look. "At the age of sixteen, she drowned at the hands of a master vampire known as the Master. Xander, a good friend of ours and a fellow demon fighter, was there. He resuscitated her within a minute or two of her drowning. That short death was enough to activate another slayer by the way." Becca just gave her a grin to acknowledge what was said. "Her second death was a sacrifice to save her little sister's life."

"And someone was there to resuscitate her then too," Becca commented.

"Not exactly," Willow said.

"What do you mean?" Becca asked.

"At the age of twenty, Buffy was dead and buried for three months; however, her death was a mystical and an unnatural death," Willow timidly began. "So by the laws of magic, Buffy was able to be resurrected through witchcraft."

"Witchcraft?" Becca uttered out in disbelief more loudly than what Willow had liked. "Of course. If demons and vampires are real why not witches too."

"Becca, not so loud," Willow said as she glanced at the two men eating their meal. The two men didn't seem to have heard.

"Sorry," Becca said as she glanced at the two men. She then turned back towards Willow. "So, does Buffy have a practicing good witch on her crew?"

Willow grinned before saying, "I'm a practicing good witch, Becca. In fact, I was the one who performed the spell that brought Buffy back to life."

"So, you're a good witch, and Kennedy and Valerie are slayers," Becca commented.

Willow grinned before saying, "Becca, our world is a scary one and I do understand if you don't want anything to do with it."

"Like it or not, it's my world too," Becca said. "By you leaving the diner won't make the vampires, demons, slayers and witches less real."

"No; it won't," Willow said.

Becca nervously laughed before saying "Before today, I thought that the only thing I had to worry about was a ghost noticing that I can see or hear it, but now… wait! Would I even be able to tell that it's a demon if I saw one?"

"Some you will," Willow said. "Some will look like us. Vampires are one of the common types that will blend into crowd. Unless you know what signs to look for, you wouldn't even know that a person was a vampire until it was too late."

"You can teach me though?" Becca asked.

"I can," Willow said.

"Good, because that is what I'm charging you for me to cross over you ghost," Becca said. "I want to know how to spot vampires and demons. Of course I'll be hiding from it and calling you for help if I discover one… not necessarily in that order."

Willow grinned while saying, "Deal."

"So, what's the address to the Summers' home?" Becca asked.

After Willow gave Becca the address, she, Kennedy and Valerie said their goodbyes and left the restaurant.

Becca took Marc, Maggie, Blake and Harry's food order. After giving the food order to Carl, she went to the house phone, picked it up and dialed it. A short time later, she said "Hi, Mom." She grinned. "Yes, Mom, it's me." She sobbed as she continued to say, "I missed you so much…"

At the house, seven of the potentials were in the basement lounging area while watching a Disney animated movie with Hunter. Everyone else except for Dawn and the In-between were in the living room. Dawn and the In-between were in the kitchen.

The In-between was now barely a toddler and was continuing to watch Dawn's everyone movement. When Dawn went over to the counter and poured herself a glass of tea, the In-between stood up in the chair and watched. Dawn grinned and shook her head when she saw the In-between standing in the chair.

Dawn stepped back to the table and set the glass down. She was about to sit down herself when the In-between had once again spontaneously regressed in age; however, this time the In-between regressed into an infant. As the In-between was falling, Dawn's mothering instincts took over and she caught the In-between before he could hit the floor.

As Dawn came up with him, she cradled him in her arms before saying, "Well, isn't this something."

Buffy stepped in and when she saw Dawn holding the In-between, she uttered, "Dawn!"

Dawn looked at Buffy before saying, "It's okay. I'm not affected by him… no, not by him, by… by Bright."

"Okay, when you start naming things and animal that's bad," Buffy said. Dawn gave Buffy a curious look. "You get overly emotional when they're gone."

"This cute guy needs a name and Bright is the best fitting name I can think of," Dawn said.

"Well, why did you take a chance of being affected and picked Bright up?" Buffy asked.

"He just regressed into an infant and was falling," Dawn began. "It was instincts I guess to catch him. I mean one second he was falling and the next, I was holding him." Dawn gave Bright a delightful smile. "Now I don't want to put him down."

"Well, his regression cycle has been about once every fifteen minutes, so you'll have to before then," Buffy said. "I don't know what would happen to you if he burns up while you were holding him."

"We need a cradle or something like one," Dawn said.

"We don't have one and unfortunately, by the time we get one it would be too late," Buffy said.

"We can use a dresser drawer," Dawn said. "That should be long enough. And just to be safe we'll line it with tinfoil in order to keep it from burning, and then we'll put old covers over that to make it comfortable for Bright."

Buffy grinned before saying, "It's been about three years since Hunter was an infant. I forgot how good you are with babies."

"How old do you think Hunter should be before I have another baby?" Dawn nostalgically asked.

"Oh, no," Buffy said. "That's a conversation that should be discussed between you and Brody. I want no part of it."

"You must have some opinion on it," Dawn said as the sound of the front door closing was heard.

Buffy gestured towards the door while saying, "I bet that's Willow with the news on our ghost whisperer." Buffy then turned to leave.

As Buffy was leaving the kitchen, Dawn uttered, "Fine, be that way."

When Buffy stepped into the living room, she glanced at her brother-in-law and said, "Brody, your wife has something to discuss with you."

"Like what?" Brody asked.

"You'll see," Buffy said as she was walking towards the anteroom. Brody gave Buffy a curious look before walking into the kitchen. Buffy was almost to the door of the anteroom when Willow opened the door to walk in. "So?"

"We found her and she agreed to help," Willow said as Kennedy and Valerie walked in slightly behind her. Everyone in the room gathered to hear.

"Great," Buffy said.

"Marc, Maggie, Blake and Harry came in just after we did," Kennedy said

"Yeah, Blake and Becca are neighbors," Willow added. "Blake insisted that we tell Becca what we do."

Buffy cringed before asking, "How well did that go over?"

"Good… I believe," Willow said.

"She was apprehensive after learning that demons were real, but I got the feeling from her that she's not one who crawls underneath the bed while denying that it's real or hoping that it will go away," Valerie said.

"Except for ghosts," Kennedy said.

"She's done ignoring them and hoping that they'll go away," Valerie said.

"I'm not certain about that," Kennedy told Valerie.

"Well, she is willing to come here, so…" Willow was only able to get out.

"Guys?" Buffy uttered out.

"Oh, um, about a year ago Becca came to D.C. to get away from the ghosts that knew that she was a ghost whisperer," Willow said. "She was even going by her middle name of Michelle."

Everyone saw the mournful expression that came across Buffy's face, just before Buffy said, "She came here to get a normal life and we're dragging her back into the life that doesn't want."

"I believe that she's okay with being a ghost whisperer again, Buffy," Willow said. "It took her slightly longer than what it took you, but she's ready to face her destiny."

"Okay," Buffy said in a slightly skeptical tone before she saw Valerie as if she was sensing something. "Val?

When Valerie looked at Buffy, Buffy was giving her an inquisitive look. She gave her a confused looked for a moment before saying, "Oh, uh, the ghost is near and she's pleased that she'll be finally heard."

Buffy nodded with a slight grinned before saying, "Okay, well, in the meantime, Dawn wants a dresser drawer in order to make a cradle for the now infant In-between."

Giles stepped closer while asking, "How are you going to get the In-between into the cradle when no one can touch him?"

"Dawn can touch him without being affected," Buffy said.

"What compelled her to risk being affected by him?" Giles asked.

"He fell after a change and Dawn caught him," Buffy said. "In any case I'll be back with a drawer."

As Buffy was walking away Valerie said, "I'm going to see how cute the little guy is as a baby."

As Valerie walked away, Vanessa, a seventeen-year-old, potential said, "Have Dawn bring him out here for us to see." Valerie just gave the thumbs up sign before entering the kitchen.

Dawn carried Bright out into the living room as requested followed by Brody and Valerie. Buffy brought down one of the longer dresser drawers along with some old sheets and covers. Within a short time, Buffy had a makeshift cradle set up with a tinfoil lining. Dawn mothered Bright for a few minutes after the cradle was set up before she gently placed him into the cradle. Five minutes after that, Bright closed his eyes and then was engulfed by an emerald colored flame that consumed every speck of him in a second while leaving only a scorched blanket of Bright's outline as a reminder of him.

Buffy saw Dawn and a few others shedding tears soon afterwards. When Dawn saw Buffy watching her, she wiped the tears from her eyes while saying, "Okay, you were right. I got to attached with him and now he gone."

Buffy grinned before saying, "That's not what I was thinking. Besides, he's been gone for less than two minutes and I'm missing him too." Dawn just grinned. "Anyway, I'll put the drawer back."

"I want the top blanket," Dawn said.

"It's scorched," Skye said.

"With Bright's imprint," Dawn added as Buffy picked up the blanket. "That's why I want it."

Once Dawn was handed the blanket Dawn held it close to her. Buffy just gave Dawn a pleasant grin before taking the drawer away.


	15. The Ghost Whisperer

**A/ N I began this story with the intentions to write random day to day missions, but a plotline is developing and I'm going with it. The plot will become evident in chapters 16 & 17. **

At 6:15 P.M, at the Summers' house, nine potentials and Hunter were in the basement while watching T.V. Everyone else was either in the living room or in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

Alexis was the one who went to answer the door. When the door opened, Alexis said, "You must be, Becca."

"I am,' Becca said.

"Come in," Alexis said while stepping back a little. "I'm Alexis."

"Nice to meet you," Becca said as she saw a blonde haired woman stepping up behind Alexis.

"Becca?" she asked.

"Yes," Becca said.

"I'm Buffy," she said while offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Buffy," Becca said as she shook her hand.

"Likewise," Buffy said before gesturing toward the living room. "Come in."

Becca gestured for Buffy to go first. She then followed Buffy into the living room. Alexis trailed them both. Once in the living room, Buffy introduced everyone in the room.

"There are nine more girls down stairs… plus Hunter," Alexis said.

"Hunter?" Becca asked as she saw Willow and a few others walking in from the kitchen.

"My son," Dawn said. "He's four." Becca nodded with a grin just before Dawn introduced the ones who entered the room from the kitchen.

"Please don't take offence if it takes me a little bit to learn all of your names," Becca said.

"Don't worry about it," Willow said. "I'm happy you came."

"I contacted a detective that I know to help find out who had died here, but…" Buffy was only able to get out.

"It's actually rare for a ghost to haunt a house," Becca said. "I learned that from Melinda Gordon." She saw the confused expression on Giles' face. "Oh, don't get me wrong it's possible, but most ghosts attach themselves to a person or an object of extreme interest."

"Who's Melinda Gordon?" Buffy asked.

"She's someone who can also see and speak to ghosts, except she calls them earthbound spirits," Becca said. "I was twelve and she was in her mid-twenties when we met. She was the one who helped me to understand my ability. Before I came to D.C. we used to stay in touch by phone and email. Anyway, do you have any used furniture in the house that you recently obtained?"

Buffy slightly chuckled before saying, "Yeah, every piece of furniture had been bought used during the past week."

"Okay," Becca said as the ghost appeared in the room.

"The ghost is here," Valerie said as Becca stared at the ghost. "Can you see her, Becca?"

"Yes," Becca said while she continued to look at the ghost. "She's a young brunette woman; about seventeen."

"I'm nineteen," the ghost corrected. "Or that was how old I was before I died."

"She just corrected me," Becca said. "She's nineteen."

"Who is she and why is she here?" Giles said.

"I'm Sarah Buckley," the ghost said. "I was murdered by my stepfather's brother."

After Becca repeated what Sarah had said, Giles asked, "Why is she here?"

"There's a desk upstairs that used to be mine," Sarah began. "Remove the top drawer and there's a key taped to the inside of the empty slot. That key opens a safe deposit box. Inside the safe deposit box is a ledger that proves that Al my stepfather's brother was embezzling from my stepfather's company. I tried to get Al to confess, but he killed me instead. He hit me in the head once my back was turned with… with a small statue from his desk I believe. I'm not really sure what he hit me with. Anyway, I don't think he realized that I had his ledger and he didn't give me the chance to tell him that I did."

After Becca repeated what Sarah had told her, Buffy said, "Let's see if we can find that key." When Buffy stepped into the anteroom, everyone from the living room had followed. Buffy stopped midway to the steps and faced the somewhat large crowd. "Guys? The only person who really needs to be with me is Becca. Everyone else stay back."

"We'll be in the living room," Vanessa timidly said.

Buffy just nodded before she turned towards the stairs again. Becca was the only one to follow as the others went back into the living room.

Buffy led Becca to her bedroom. Sarah was already there while standing next to the desk. Becca just looked at her without saying anything.

Sarah pointed to the drawer while saying, "This one. Remove it and you'll find the key."

Once Buffy and Becca stepped up to the desk, Becca pointed to the same drawer while saying, "That one. Remove it and the key should be inside."

Buffy completely pulled out the drawer and felt around without really looking. Within a short time she pulled out a key that had tape on it.

"You must take that key to my stepfather, Michael Graves," Sarah said.

"Sarah wants me to take that key to her stepfather," Becca said.

"Becca, I believe we should hand this key over to a detective that I know," Buffy said. "His name is Jacob Scott and I can call him now."

"Getting a detective involve is okay and all, but my mom and Mike deserves to hear why I died before the police tell them," Sarah said. "Also if you wouldn't mind, I would like for you to tell them goodbye for me."

"Regardless of us getting your detective friend involve, Sarah wants her mom and stepfather to know the truth before hearing it from the police," Becca said. "She also wants to tell them goodbye through me."

"Becca, being that this has something to do with murder…" Buffy was only able to get out.

"Sarah needs closer," Becca interrupted with. "If she doesn't get that then there is a good chance that she won't be able to move on. Now whether you give me that key to give to her stepfather or hold it for Detective Scott is up to you, but I am going to help Sarah talk to her parents."

Buffy took a deep breath before she held the key out for Becca to take. As Becca took the key, Buffy said, "I understand from Willow that you know who we are; that we fight demons."

"I do," Becca said. "I hope that's not a problem."

Buffy shook her head before saying, "No; the problem that I have is you going to see Sarah's parents. Sarah was murdered over what is in that safe deposit box…"

"I'm doing this," Becca quickly said.

"I know and I won't try to stop you, but I don't want you going there alone," Buffy said. "I believe Valerie and I should go with you."

Becca gave Buffy a confused look before questioning, "It's not that I have a problem with Valerie, but why her in particular?"

"I find knowing what people's emotions are while confronting them as being very helpful and if we're going to be stepping into a dangerous situation, I want that," Buffy said.

"Okay, fine; come along," Becca said. "Can you and Valerie go right now?"

"We can," Buffy said before she put the drawer back into the desk.

Once the drawer was in, Buffy and Becca went downstairs to get Valerie. As Buffy and Becca were entering the living room, Giles asked, "Did you find it?"

"We did," Becca said as she held up the key.

"Valerie; you, Becca and I are going to have a talk with Sarah's parents," Buffy added.

"Shouldn't we turn the key over to the police?" Xander asked.

"We should, but Sarah wants Becca to tell her stepfather what had happened before the police do," Buffy said.

"It's important to Sarah for me to do this for her," Becca said.

"Perhaps you should meet the cops there then," Giles suggested.

"I have no problems with calling the cops, but after you help me talk to Mike and my mom," Sarah told Becca.

"Sarah is all for calling the cops, but she wants me to help her talk to her parents first, and I'm doing it," Becca said.

"Another headstrong female," Giles muttered barely coherently. "You'll fit in around here quite nicely."

Becca gave Giles a confused look as Buffy overlapped Giles' words with, "Valerie, you and I are going with her to make sure she stays safe."

"Alright," Valerie said.

"Before you three leave, I have a test for Becca," Willow said.

"Test?" Becca questioned.

Willow gestured for Becca to wait a moment before saying, "Skye; Eleanor; Alexis; Rachel and Vanessa, line up in front of the couch."

"Will, can't this wait?" Buffy asked as Becca curiously watched the five teenagers as they lined up.

"It can, but this shouldn't take very long," Willow said.

Buffy gestured for her to proceed while saying, "Fine; just hurry. I want to get this over with."

"What's going on?" Becca asked as she glanced between Buffy and Willow.

"You want to learn about how to spot a demon," Willow told Becca. Becca gave Willow a confused look. "Well, here's your first lesson or test. Now don't freak out, but one of these young ladies is a non-threatening demon. The test…"

"Wait!" Becca quickly uttered. "One of these five is a demon?"

"Yes… well half demon anyway, and she's part of our group so don't freak out," Willow said as Becca gave her a skeptical look. "The test is, can you identify which one of these young women is the half demon."

"When you say half demon, you mean what exactly?" Becca questioned.

"Her mother was human and her father was a demon," Willow said.

When a slightly disturbed expression came across Becca's face, Giles said, "Half demons are more common than you think. In fact, a lot of demons can pass for human so most human partners go unaware that they are actually with demons."

"Which brings us back to these five young ladies," Willow said. "Can you identify which one of these young ladies is the demon?"

Becca began examining Rachel first. As she looked at her at every possible angle, Sarah told Becca, "I've been here since they moved my desk in. They did speak of demons, but I never saw anything to suggest that one of those five girls was one." Becca glanced at Sarah for only a second before she moved on to the next teenager in line and examined her. "I bet this is a trick test. I bet they're all human."

In a one-by-one fashion, Becca examined Rachel, Eleanor, Alexis, Skye and Vanessa from every possible angle. When she was done, she shook her head while saying, "All five of them appears human to me."

"And that was the purpose behind this first lesson," Willow said. "Not every demon looks like a demon."

"So which one of them is the half demon?" Becca asked.

Alexis took one step forward before saying, "I am. I'm a half echo demon from my dad's side."

"She's a demon?" Sarah doubtfully uttered while knowing that Becca was the only one who could hear. "None of them looks like one and she would be the last one I would've said if I had to guess."

Becca ignored Sarah's comment and asked, "Does an echo demon echo something?"

"That's a good guess and yes they do," Giles said. "A pure echo demon is a bi-gender shape-shifting demon that has to feed on living creatures in order to survive. In its true form it looks like a strange looking jellyfish, but once it feeds, it takes on the appearance of what animal or person it had consumed. Alexis is a half echo demon. What you see is her true appearance, but if she would eat raw meat or drink blood, she would echo into a female version of what she had consumed."

"Or who she consumed," Skye said.

"Skye," Willow said as she shook her head. Skye just timidly grinned.

"So if Alexis would drink my blood, her appearance would echo my appearance?" Becca asked.

"That's correct," Willow said.

"For how long?" Becca asked.

"Once everything she had consumed has digested, she would revert back to her true appearance," Willow said.

"If I come into contact with someone's blood, I would momentarily change also," Alexis said. "It happens so fast though that if you would blink, you might miss it."

"Not that I don't believe that she's a half demon, but can I see a demonstration?" Becca asked.

Alexis shrugged before saying, "Sure. I don't want to drink blood though. That's disgusting." Becca grinned as Alexis put out her hand. "I'm fine with someone rubbing blood on me."

"I'll do it," Eleanor said. "Does anyone have a pin?"

Giles pulled out a pocketknife while saying, "Use the tip of this."

Becca watched carefully as Eleanor pricked her finger and allowed the blood to bubble up before she wiped it on Alexis' hand. When Alexis shape-shifted for only a moment, Becca stepped back and gawked.

"Did I change?" Alexis asked.

"Ye… yeah," Becca said "Wow, that's… wow! You are a… wow, you can shape-shift."

"Only when I eat raw meat or drink blood; which is totally disgusting," Alexis said.

Becca grinned before asking, "How many demons can pass for human?"

"There are quite of few actually," Buffy said. "Like Alexis, many of them are non-threatening half demons. Vampires are the main threatening ones that you'll have to look out for."

"There are demons though that don't look human, right?" Becca asked.

"There are," Buffy said. "More so than human looking demons. Those demons only come out at night and stay out of well lit areas."

"Those demons will usually be in the small towns rather than the big cities," Giles added. "Vampires are what you will find the most of around here."

"Well, if that concludes this lesson, we should get going," Buffy told Becca.

"Sure… I'm ready," Becca said.

Within a short time, Becca got into her car. Buffy took the front passenger's seat. Valerie took the back seat on the driver's side. Becca, while looking into her rearview mirror, could see Sarah's ghost on the back passenger's seat.

Valerie glanced to what appeared to be the empty seat next to her before saying, "Sarah is with us."

"She is," Becca said before starting the car.

There was very little talk after getting on the road. Becca glanced over at Buffy and noticed that she was heavily pondering over a thought. She tapped Buffy to bring her out of her thoughts while asking, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Buffy said.

"Are you sure, because you look troubled," Becca said.

Buffy glanced back and saw that Valerie was also giving her a concern look. Buffy grinned before saying, "I'm good. I swear. I was just thinking about something that happened earlier."

"Most likely she is thinking about what she had seen when she touched that In-between earlier," Sarah told Becca.

"What's an In-between?" Becca asked.

"What?" Buffy shockingly uttered.

"Sarah mentioned that you saw something after touching an In-between," Becca said. "What's an In-between? A demon?"

"Not a demon," Buffy said before she went into the explanation.

After Buffy gave Becca her best explanation of what it was, Valerie asked, "In that alternate reality that you saw, yours and the scoobies' bones were not buried at the foot of the hell-mouth were they?"

Becca glanced at Valerie through the rearview mirror with a curious expression across her face as Buffy answered, "Our bones… our counterparts' bones were buried there."

"Why did I feel that you weren't being honest earlier then?" Valerie questioned.

Buffy took a breath before saying, "I couldn't tell from what I saw, but I think it was only a few years past our counterparts' deaths when a military-friend of mine by the name of Riley Finn convinced his commander that getting a slayer to fight the Uber-vamps was the only viable solution to win against them."

"Uber-vamps?" Becca asked.

"Their proper name is actually Turok-Han and Turok-Han are to vampires as Neanderthals are to humans," Buffy said.

"Gotcha," Becca said as Valerie slightly cringed at the thought.

"Anyway, getting back to what I saw, all the slayers and potential-slayers were dead throughout the world by the hands of the First's minions. So in order to get a slayer, the government had planned to clone one. Clone my counterpart in fact. So on a bright and sunny day, Riley and a few commandoes entered the hell-mouth, extracted our counterparts' bones, flew them to a government lab and began the cloning process. I came out of my vision before any of the clones were brought to life so I don't know what happened after that."

"That's interesting," Valerie commented

"I'm having a hard time imagining how I would react at waking up and finding out that I'm a clone, so for me the whole thing is unsettling," Buffy said. "Anyway, that's what I'm troubling over."

"Okay, it's time for some cheery music," Becca said as she took a music CD from a CD holder attached to her visor. Buffy slightly grin as Becca put the CD in and played it.

Before anything else got said, Valerie saw a 'for rent' sign in the window of an apartment building. She quickly tapped Becca on the shoulder and said as she pointed to building, "Hey, stop at that building. I want to get the phone number off that 'for rent' sign."

"You're not living in Buffy's house?" Becca asked.

"Temporarily," Valerie said.

"The house is maxed out with potential-slayers," Buffy added as Becca clicked on her hazard lights and slowed down to double-park in front of the building. "Presently she'll be on the couch until she finds a place to live."

"Anyone have a pen?" Valerie asked as Becca was coming to a stop.

"I have a pen; no paper though," Becca said before she rummaged through her purse.

Becca was pulling out a pen as Valerie said, "No biggie. I'll write it on my hand." Becca handed Valerie the pen. "Thanks."

"No problem," Becca said as a man in the car behind her honked for her to go.

"You can go," Valerie said as she wrote the number across her palm. "I can remember it long enough to write it down."

"There's no reason he can't go around me," Becca said as the man honked again.

"I'm good," Valerie said. "I got it."

"Okay," Becca said as she drove off and shut off her hazard lights. "Val, you probably won't be able to move in until May. And that's even if you can get the apartment."

"Yeah," Valerie said in an uncertain tone as to why Becca was even bringing it up. "I expect to be on Buffy's couch for more than a week."

"I know of a place that is available now," Becca said. Buffy gave Becca a curious look. "And you can move in at anytime you want."

"Where?" Valerie asked.

"Where I live," Becca said. "My former roommate Sylvia moved in with her boyfriend… oh, correction 'fiancé' two nights ago. She didn't even give me any warning about her moving out so I'm currently in need of a roommate."

"Wouldn't you rather ask someone you know for more than a day to be your roommate?" Valerie asked.

"I prefer you actually," Becca said. "You know my secret about being a ghost whisperer and I know yours about being a slayer with empathic ability, so neither one of us have to hide our secrets from the other while living with the fear of being busted at some point."

"She has a point," Buffy told Valerie.

"Before you invite me in, Becca, you should know that Willow is teaching me witchcraft," Valerie said. "And because I'm studying witchcraft, I might be practicing it a lot, in the apartment. Plus as a slayer I can be out very late. In fact, there might be times that I won't be in before sunrise."

"Hey, as long as you don't turn me into a toad, I have no problems with you practicing witchcraft," Becca said. "And about you coming in at sunrise, I'm not your mother, so I don't care how late that you stay out. So what do you say? Roomies?"

Valerie grinned before confirming, "Roomies."

"Good thing, Val, that you haven't unpacked yet," Buffy told Valerie.

"Yeah, good thing," Valerie confirmed as she continued to grin. "Now all I need is to get that courier job that I have an interview with Monday and I'm all set."

"What courier job?" Becca asked.

"It's a new company that recently got started," Valerie said. "P-Express Delivery Service."

"Do you use your own vehicle or do they provide one for you?" Becca asked.

"Luckily for me, the company provides the vans," Valerie said.

"Why is that lucky," Becca asked.

"Because I don't own a vehicle," Valerie said.

"Ah," Becca said.

Fifteen minutes later, in a nice neighborhood, Becca parked her car at Sarah's house. After everyone got out of the car, Buffy led the group to the front door.

Becca's nervousness displayed itself and before Buffy attempted to ring the doorbell, she asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Becca glanced at Sarah before saying, "This has to be done."

"It doesn't have to be by you," Buffy said. "I can always call…"

"Buffy, I'm doing this," Becca firmly said. "I'm just slightly nervous, that's all. It's been a while since I've told someone that I was speaking to his or her loved one's earthbound spirit and these meetings don't always begin with a warm welcome of my talents."

"Okay," Buffy said.

Buffy reached out to ring the doorbell, but before she pressed the button, the door opened to reveal a woman with shoulder length hair. The woman remained back from the door's threshold.

"Mom? Oh my god you cut your hair," Sarah blurted out. Becca gave Sarah a curious look. "Her hair was almost as long as she was tall. Oh and her name is Frankie by the way."

As Sarah was telling Becca about Frankie's hair, Frankie asked without opening the screen door, "May I help you, people?"

"Hi, I'm Buffy," she began. She pointed out the others. "They're Valerie and Becca."

"And how can I help you, three?" Frankie asked.

"It's about your daughter Sarah, Mrs. Graves," Becca said. "We need to speak to you about her."

Frankie gave Becca a suspicious look before asking, "What about Sarah?"

"It kind of feels awkward talking about it from out here, Mrs. Graves," Becca said. "Can we come in?" Frankie hesitated before nodding. "Was that a yes?" Again Frankie just nodded.

"It was," Buffy said with a slight grin as she opened the screen door.

Once Buffy, Valerie and Becca crossed the threshold, Frankie said, "Let's talk in the living room."

The first thing that Buffy saw were crosses decorating the four walls. Sarah noticed the crosses too and uttered out, "When did my mom become religious all of a sudden?"

As they were stepping into the living room Buffy glanced at the walls and noticed crosses on those walls too.

Frankie saw Buffy focusing on the crosses and said, "I'm very religious."

"No you're not," Sarah uttered.

Becca glanced at Sarah as Buffy pointed out, "Giving nonverbal invitation to enter your home; crosses decorating your walls; that points to vampire troubles."

"Vampires!" Sarah uttered out. "Here?"

"Vampires?" Frankie uttered out with a nervous laugh. "You can't be serious. Vampires are make-believe." Buffy just folded her arms and gave Frankie a look as if she wasn't fooling anyone. "I'm not crazy. Vampires are real. They do exist."

"I know," Buffy said in a sympathetic tone. "They after you, aren't they?"

Frankie shrugged before saying, "Possibly." Buffy gave her a confused look. "I'm not going to risk it."

"I've never seen anyone go through this much trouble to keep them out unless they know for certain that they have vampires after him or her," Buffy said.

"Instead of me airing out my problems, you should tell me why you three are here," Frankie said.

"Becca, this is your field of expertise," Buffy said. Frankie gave Buffy a curious look before she focused on Becca.

"That's an overstatement," Becca mumbled louder than what she had meant to.

Frankie gave her a curious look while asking, "What's going on?"

"Mike should be here," Sarah said.

Becca glanced at Sarah while saying, "Mrs. Graves, I have the ability to see gho… I have the ability to see earthbound spirits… spirits that for some reason hasn't crossed over into the light and your daughter is with us right now…"

Frankie angrily demanded to know, "What kind of scam are you three running?"

"We're not running a scam, Mrs. Graves nor do we want anything from you," Becca quickly assured her. "Sarah told me how she died… or more importantly how she was murdered." Frankie gave her a slightly curious stare. "Mrs. Graves, your brother-in-law Al killed your daughter."

When Frankie showed no real reaction, Buffy interrupted with, "Except you know all about it."

Frankie said as she began to cry, "I know; my husband Mike knows, but knowing and proving are two different things. That rat bastard killed my little girl and is going to get away with it."

"What's Mike doing about it?" Buffy asked.

"Al framed Mike on embezzling funds from his own company," Frankie said. "Al had to have. Mike has been in jail for over a week and has been denied bail." She faced Becca again and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Is Sarah really here?"

"She is," Becca said. "When you first answered the door, your daughter was surprised that you had cut your long hair off."

Frankie gave Becca a skeptical look as Sarah said, "It's the same hairstyle from her high school yearbook picture."

"Sarah just told me that your hairstyle now is the same from your high school yearbook picture," Becca told Frankie.

"I really liked her new hairstyle," Sarah said.

"She really likes what you did to you hair," Becca told Frankie.

Frankie got delightfully emotional while saying, "She really is here."

"She is," Becca said with a smile.

"Tell her about the key," Sarah insisted.

"Mrs. Graves, the night your daughter was killed she had confronted Al over his embezzling," Becca said. "She wanted him to confess, but instead he killed her."

"So that was how it all got started," Frankie said. "Tell her that she should've come to me."

"She can hear you, Mrs. Graves," Becca said. "Anyway, she thought that she had leverage over him to keep herself from being killed."

"Leverage? What kind of leverage?" Frankie asked.

"Sarah had taken Al's ledger and placed it in a safe deposit box," Becca said. "The key of that safe deposit box was then hidden inside her desk…"

"No-no-no, I had given that to a secondhand retail shop," Frankie uttered. "Ugh, I can't even think of the name of the shop."

"It's okay, Mrs. Graves," Buffy was the one to say. "I bought the desk. In fact, by me buying Sarah's desk is how we learned of her…" She glanced at Becca. "Her earthbound spirit."

When a confused expression came across Frankie's face, Becca said, "Earthbound spirits will attached themselves to either people or objects of interest. In Sarah's case, she attached herself to the key."

"So you have the key?" Frankie hopefully asked.

Becca pulled out the key while saying, "It's right here."

"Oh, thank god," Frankie uttered out. "That key will prove that Al had killed my Sarah and was the one who embezzled."

"Mrs. Graves, I know a detective," Buffy said. "I would like to turn the key over to him."

Frankie hesitated to say, "It might be safer for you and that detective if you two don't get involve."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"Those vampires that I fear… well, Al pays them to suck his blood," Frankie said. A disturbed expression came across Valerie's and Becca's faces. "He gets off on the experience… at least that's what Mike says."

"Wait," Valerie said. "Al, a human… he is human, right?"

"He is," Frankie said.

"Then…" Valerie was only able to get out.

"Val, this sort of thing has been going on for centuries," Buffy interrupted with. "People pay vampires to drink their blood. The people get high from the experiences and the vampires don't kill them because they get blood twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week without leaving corpses behind."

"And for double or triple the price, you can hire a choice assassin from the group of vampires," Frankie added.

"Which is why you have crosses nailed on every wall in the house," Buffy guessed.

"Now that you know what's what, are you certain that you want to get involve in this?" Frankie asked.

Buffy grinned before saying, "Let me reintroduce myself. I'm Buffy, the vampire slayer…"

"Slayer… you're a slayer?" Frankie excitedly asked.

Buffy smiled before saying, "I take it that you heard of a slayer."

"Mike had mentioned to me about it," Frankie said.

"Mrs. Graves, I don't know about you, but I think it's time for Al's fix to disperse in the wind," Buffy said. "So where is that vamp-bordello?" Frankie looked at Buffy as if she had just spoken a foreign language. "Where do Al's vampire-buddies hold up?"

"I don't know," Frankie finally said. "Mike does though, but Mike's in jail."

"It's now time to get that detective that I know involve," Buffy said while pulling out her cell phone. "Jacob… Detective Scott can get the information from Mike." Frankie just nodded in agreement.

When Buffy stepped away to make her call, Frankie asked Becca, "Is Sarah still here?"

"She's here," Becca said.

"Sarah, sweetie, I love you," Frankie said.

"Tell, her that I love her and that she was right," Sarah said. "If I hadn't dropped out of college to make plans to go to that hairstyling school, I would've been where it was safe."

"Sarah loves you, Mrs. Graves," Becca said. "She also told me to tell you that you were right. If she hadn't dropped out of college she would've been where it was safe."

"Don't think like that, Sarah," Frankie pleaded. "What happened wasn't you fault. You knew what you wanted out of life and I shouldn't have been trying to force you to be something that you weren't. I'm the one who was wrong and I'm sorry."

Becca watched as Sarah stepped up to her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Valerie had sensed the overwhelming blissful sensation that Frankie felt during the kiss. Frankie put her hand to her cheek.

After the kiss, Sarah questioned, "Hey, what's that?"

"What's what, Sarah?" Becca asked.

"It's a bright light," Sarah said. "Can't you see it?"

Becca grinned before saying, "That light is only for you, Sarah. Only you can see it and it means that you're ready to cross over."

Frankie asked as she began to sob, "She's crossing over?"

"She's ready to," Becca said.

As tears fell from Frankie's eyes, she said, "Bye, baby girl. Give Grandma Sarah a kiss for me."

"I will," Sarah said before she walked towards the light.

Becca watched as Sarah faded from her sight. Valerie had a pleasant grinned on her face as she held onto Sarah's tranquil emotions as long as she could.

When Valerie could no longer sense Sarah, she said with a pleasant expression across her face, "She's in heaven now."

Frankie stepped up to Becca and grasped her hands before saying, "Thank you for allowing me to say goodbye to her."

Becca smiled before saying, "You're welcome."

Buffy stepped up to the group. When all eyes turned towards Buffy, she said in a tone as if they were in a funeral parlor, "Jacob is going to talk to Mike. Also we are to meet Jacob at the police station and hand over the key to him."

Frankie put her hand on Buffy's shoulder before saying, "Thank you, Buffy."

"You're welcome," Buffy said. She then gestured towards the door. "We should get going."

"Of course," Frankie said. "I'll walk you out."

Buffy nodded before everyone walked towards the front door.

After Buffy, Valerie and Becca got back into the car, Valerie said in a delightful tone, "I felt heaven and it was wonderful." Buffy looked at Valerie with a slight nostalgic expression across her face. "I never felt anything so wonderful before. I mean it felt peaceful, calm…"

"Valerie!" Buffy blurted out. Valerie looked up at Buffy with a 'what' expression on her face. "Please don't go on. I don't need a reminder."

It dawned on Valerie at what she was talking about and slightly cringed before saying, "Oh, Buffy, I'm sorry. I wasn't meaning…"

"It's okay," Buffy said.

"What's going on?" Becca asked.

"Over ten years ago, Willow resurrected me," Buffy sorrowfully said. "She thought that my spirit was in a hell dimension, but it wasn't. I was in heaven. I was done with slaying and I was happy. Anyway that was then and this is now. Let's go meet Jacob."

Becca nodded before starting the engine. Within seconds, they were on the road while heading towards the police station.


	16. The VampBordello

At the police station of where Michael Graves was being held Michael was escorted to an interrogation room. Once Michael was seated and handcuffed to a table he asked the escorting officer, "Where's my lawyer?"

"He's been notified and he's coming," the officer said as Jacob was entering the room.

Michael didn't notice Jacob as he was saying, "Well, I'm not saying a word until he gets here."

"It's your right," Jacob said. Michael abruptly faced Jacob. "But once you hear the questions that I have for you, I think you'll agree that you won't need your lawyer. Anyway, I'm Detective Scott."

"Did Detective Bronte get tired of interrogating me?" Michael asked.

"Mr. Graves, this has nothing to do with your embezzlement case," Jacob said as the escorting officer left the room, and shutting the door behind him.

As Jacob was sitting at the table, Michael asked, "What does it have to do with?"

Jacob leaned in towards Michael before saying barely above a whisper, "Your brother's friends. The ones with long pointy fangs, no tans and sleeps during the day… at least I'm guessing that they sleep during the day."

Michael gave Jacob a curious look before saying in a surprised manner, "You know."

"I know enough," Jacob said.

"Are you even a detective?" Michael asked.

"I am, but not from this precinct," Jacob said. "I told the captain that you might be a witness to a homicide case I'm investigating. Not really a lie. A friend of mine is carrying a key to a safe deposit box. The safe deposit box had belonged to your stepdaughter Sarah. Inside that safe deposit box is a ledger that belonged to your brother that Sarah took from him. Now other than Sarah and your brother, no one had seen that ledger, but I'm thinking that it will prove your innocent and help to convict your brother of murder and embezzlement."

Tears formed in Michael's eyes before saying, "So that's why Sarah was killed."

"My friend is planning to meet me here with the key and I'm going to turn the key over to the officers on duty with your lawyer present," Jacob said.

"Oh, thank god," Michael said. "This is the first real break I had since Sarah was killed."

"Michael, where can I find your brother's friends?" Jacob asked.

"Going around messing with them is a short hop to an early grave, Detective," Michael said. "You don't want to mess with them."

"Oh, I won't be, believe me," Jacob said. "But my friend, the one with the key… well that's a whole different story."

"Well, that will be a short hop to an early grave for him too…" Michael said.

"Her," Jacob said. Michael gave him a confused look. "My friend is a her. Her name's Buffy."

"Buffy? Buffy Summers?" Michael asked.

"You heard of her?" Jacob asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes; years ago through the vampires' rumor mill," Michael said.

Jacob gave him a curious look before asking, "Michael, did you use to let the vampires bite you as your brother is doing now?"

"I'm the one who got my brother started fifteen years ago," Michael said. "I grew out of it, but my brother… he's seriously hooked and it's all my fault."

"Michael, where are those vampires?" Jacob asked. Michael took a breath before answering him.

Ten minutes later, Jacob watched as Becca parked her car with Buffy in the front passenger seat and Valerie in the back seat.

As the three were getting out of the car, Jacob was walking towards Buffy. Buffy saw him and said, "I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"Oh, I've been here for hours," Jacob said while trying to sound sincere.

"Hours?" Becca quickly questioned in a serious tone.

Buffy gave Becca a confused look before saying, "He's joking, Becca."

"Right," Becca embarrassingly said with a slight grin. "It's been a long day."

Jacob gave Becca an amuse grin as Buffy asked him, "So have you learn anything from Michael."

Jacob pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. As he held it out for Buffy to take he said, "Here's the address." Buffy took the piece of paper. "According to Michael, there are thirty or more vampires."

"Lovely," Buffy sarcastically said. "Becca, I'll have Willow picked me up here, so you should go ahead and go home where it's safe."

"Safe?" Becca quickly mocked. "You're planning to go after those vampires tonight."

"That is what I do," Buffy said.

"Yeah, but… should you be going after that many vampires?" Becca asked.

"My question exactly," Jacob said.

"I haven't seen that big of a nest in a long time, but it's nothing that my group and I haven't handled before," Buffy said.

"Perhaps we should call Cat and Nichole too," Valerie suggested.

"I doubt they'll want to be dragged into this, but I guess it won't hurt to find out," Buffy said.

"Who are Cat and Nichole?" Becca asked.

"Two more charmed slayers," Buffy said as she took out her phone.

"You consider yourself charmed?" Becca asked Buffy.

Buffy gave Becca a confused look before questioning, "What? No! I'm a Chosen One."

"Okay, I'm confused," Becca said.

"Becca, I was never chosen by the Powers That Be," Valerie said before pulling her cross out from underneath her shirt. "Willow activated my slayer ability through magic by charming this cross necklace. As long as I wear this cross, I'm a slayer."

"Val!" Buffy uttered.

"What?" Valerie asked.

"You shouldn't be telling people what activates your slayer ability," Buffy said.

"I wouldn't do anything that would harm her or anyone else," Becca told Buffy. "Val's secret is safe with me."

Buffy nodded with a grin before Jacob questioned, "Buff, before you call your crew, where's the key?"

"Becca's carrying it," Buffy said.

Becca pulled out the key before saying, "Here it is." She then held it out for Jacob to take.

After Jacob took the key, he said, "Michael's lawyer is inside waiting for an explanation of why he was asked to come down here."

"Go," Buffy said as she was dialing the phone.

"I'll be back," Jacob said before walking away.

Buffy called Willow and told her, except for Teresa, she is to gather the charmed slayers, the weapons and then to pick her and Valerie up outside the police station. After hanging up from Willow, she called Nichole and then Cat. Nichole and Cat both agreed to help.

Inside the police station, Jacob had given the key to the proper authority and was en route to rejoin Buffy. He was about to walk passed a group of four uniformed officers when one had caught his attention as officer-1 said, "After two years of working nights, I've learned to carry a water gun filled with holy water. It doesn't kill them, but…" The officer stopped talking when he saw that Jacob was staring straight at him. "May I help you, sir?"

Jacob flashed his badge while saying, "Detective Scott. I overheard you speaking about how you carry a water gun with holy water in it."

"Yeah, detective; it's a quirk of mine," officer-1 said. "It's not illegal or against the rules, so I don't see it being any of your business."

"How long have you four worked nights?" Jacob asked.

"For a while now for all of us," officer-2 said.

"You four must've seen your share of weirdness during the night," Jacob said.

"Define weirdness," officer-1 said.

Jacob leaned closer to him before whispering, "Coming across vampires or even other types of demons."

All four had stared at him while not really knowing if he was serious or was simply trying to set them up. Jacob slightly shook his head before reaching down at his ankle and slightly pulling up his right pants leg to reveal a wooden stake strapped to his leg.

"You know about them," officer-3 commented. "At what goes bump in the night?"

Jacob stood up while saying "I killed a couple. I know a group that is going after thirty of them tonight. Most likely this group of people can handle themselves just fine, but to be honest I prefer if they had some back up, so I'm looking to recruit."

"Detective, going after one is suicidal let alone thirty of them," officer-1 said.

"Well, this battle will go down tonight," Jacob assured them before telling them where it will be and how soon. "You don't have to join the fight, but I would appreciate if you four spread the word to the other officers who know about the vampires. The more I can recruit the better."

"There aren't very many who know, but we'll tell them," officer-4 said. "I can't promise you that any of them will help."

"Thanks," Jacob said. "Oh and tell them don't come in marked police cars, and what cars they do come in they are to park a block away. We don't need to tip the vampires off."

"We'll tell them," officer-4 said.

Jacob nodded before walking away. He then left the facility and join Buffy, Valerie and Becca.

When Jacob stepped up, he asked, "So how much longer until your group gets here?"

Buffy looked at her watch before saying, "Another ten minutes."

"I'll follow once they get here," Jacob said.

"What?" Buffy quickly asked in a shocked tone.

"I'll follow once they get here," Jacob repeated.

"I heard you, but…" Buffy was only able to get out.

"Buffy, if there are people there as you believe then you'll need help to control the panicking people once you and your group start slaying."

Buffy took in what Jacob said before saying, "Fine, but you're staying outside and you are only to help the panicking people."

"You got it," Jacob said.

Becca had waited with Buffy and the others. In a short time, Willow drove up in a van with Kennedy in the passenger seat. Amber, Wendy, Carrie and Xander were in the back seats. When Buffy and Valerie left with Willow and the others, Becca left to go home. Jacob followed the van in his car.

Willow had just gotten onto the road when she realized that Jacob was following. Willow glanced into her side mirror while saying, "Uh, Buff, Jacob is behind us."

"Yeah," Buffy said. "Jacob is coming, but only to help to control the people once the slaying starts."

"So, Buffy, what's the plan?" Wendy asked. "Or do we just charge in."

"Kennedy, Amber and I will stroll in with only concealed stakes while acting like new customers," Buffy began. "Once we know what's what we'll start slaying from the inside. Once the rest of you hear the commotions all of you are to rush in and flank them. Xan, how many stakes do we have?"

"We brought enough for everyone along with five swords, three axes and three crossbows," Xander said.

"I have my bag of tricks also," Willow said.

"Good," Buffy said.

Ten minutes later, Willow parked the van a half of block away from the two-story house. They all piled out of the van one by one and went to the back of the van.

Xander opened the door, pulled out the bag of weapons and distributed them. Willow, Xander, Jacob, Wendy and Carry each took a sword. Valerie took an ax.

Once everyone was set Buffy, Kennedy and Amber took off walking towards the entrance.

As Buffy, Kennedy and Amber stepped up to the door to the house, a vampire-doorman stopped them and said, "This is a private party, sweethearts. I will need to see each of yours invitation."

The three had immediately recognized the doorman as being a vampire. Buffy looked him in the eyes for only a second before saying, "Okay. I have it in my back pocket." Buffy was reaching behind her back to pull out a stake from underneath her shirt. However, before she had a chance to a human in a business suit and three more vampires stepped out from the door. Instead of pulling out her stake, she patted her pockets. "Ooh, you're not going to believe this, but I left our invitations at home. I don't know where my brain is sometimes."

The human of the bunch said, "I'm Avery. What are your three names?"

Buffy gave Avery a suspicious stare for a brief moment before saying, "I'm Anne. My friends are Rae (Kennedy) and Lynn (Amber)."

Avery got close to Buffy's ear and whispered, "Do you realize what kind of party this is, Anne?"

Buffy still had the scar on her neck from being bitten years ago and tilted her head for Avery to see. As she ran her finger over the scar, she said, "I do. Of course it's been a while since I've been to a place like this."

Avery slightly smirked before telling the vampire-doorman, "It's okay. Let these three lovely ladies in as my guests."

"Yes, Sir," the doorman said before he opened the door.

"Thanks," Buffy told Avery. When Avery nodded Buffy, Kennedy and Amber turned towards the door and went through it.

Once inside, a female vampire with her vamp-face on stepped up while saying, "We have three new faces tonight. Welcome." Buffy just gave her a nice grinned. "So is this your first time to a place like this."

"No," Buffy said. "I don't think it's there anymore, but I visited a vamp-bordello in Cleveland."

The vampire gestured towards the vampires and the people further into the room while saying, "Come in. As you can see there are hosts and hostesses available to serve you."

"Are there rooms upstairs available," Buffy asked.

"Private rooms are twice as much," the vampire said.

"That won't be a problem," Buffy said. "Rae, Lynn and I will share a room."

"Presently there's not a room available, but one should come available soon," the vampire said.

"We'll wait," Buffy said.

The vampire gestured to an area within the room and said, "You can wait there."

Without moving to where the female vampire had gestured to, Buffy, Kennedy and Amber gazed over the room and saw four humans who were allowing four of the ten vampires within the room to drink from their arms.

One of the six vampires who weren't drinking was in a demon bar a week before when Buffy and her group entered while asking about the demon Lowkey. It took the vampire a minute to place Buffy and when he did, he blurted out, "Comet! those three are slayers!"

Before the female vampire could react to the news, Buffy kicked her at the knees and as she went down Buffy struck her across the face. During the time that Buffy was subduing the female vampire, the other vampires jumped up for the fight. Kennedy and Amber took up a battle stance while pulling out their stakes. Once Buffy had the female vampire down and dazed, she quickly pulled out her stake and dusted her.

As Buffy, Kennedy and Amber began battling the vampires, the four human fled in horror. The vampire-doorman ran in to find out what was happening.

Outside, Cat, Nichole and five police officers had joined Willow and the others. Willow wasn't too happy with the officers being there and before she was able to say too much to Jacob about it, the four humans ran out.

Xander saw the four and uttered while gesturing, "Things are going down now!"

Willow jerked her head around towards the house before uttering, "Let's go!" Willow, Valerie, Nichole, Cat, Wendy and Carry then charged the house. Xander stayed back with Jacob and the five officers.

At Becca's apartment, Becca had been home for only a short time when someone knocked on her door. After opening the door and saw Eric standing there, she crossed her arms and nervously said, "Hey."

"Hey," Eric said. "May I come in?" Becca just backed up and gestured for him to enter. Eric gave her a curious look before entering. "Are you mad at me?"

"Not at all," Becca said before closing the door to her apartment.

"Is there anything wrong then?" Eric said.

"Why are you…" Becca was only able to get out.

"You're acting a little fidgety around me and it seemed to me that you're allowing me in just out of politeness," Eric said.

"My nonverbal invitation to enter my place is going to be a trademark of mine for now on," Becca said. "So get use to it."

"What's going on, Michelle?" Eric said.

Becca gestured towards the couch while saying, "Have a seat, Eric."

Eric gave her a curious look and nervously laughed before saying, "Okay." Eric sat down followed by Becca. Becca then took a deep breath and let it out without saying anything. "Michelle, I know you, and I know when something's troubling you. So what is it?"

Becca looked down before saying barely above a whisper, "That's just it, you don't."

"I don't what?" Eric asked.

Becca looked into Eric's eyes before saying, "You don't know me. You don't know me at all."

"What are you talking about, Michelle?" Eric asked.

"My name isn't Michelle… well, actually that's not totally true," Becca said.

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Eric asked.

"My name is Becca Michelle Cahill," she said. "Everyone who knew me before a year ago called me Becca. I came here to… to get away from my life."

"What's so horrible about your life?" Eric asked. He then saw tears forming in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I want to tell you something, but if I do then…" Becca said before getting choked up and emotional with tears.

"Hey, your past can't be all that terrible," Eric said while attempting to comfort her. "Whatever it is, I will be here for you."

Becca attempted to get her emotions under control before wiping her eyes and saying, "I can see and talk to..." Eric gave her an inquisitive look. "To ghosts."

"To ghosts?" Eric mocked. "As in, I see dead people?" Becca slowly and timorously nodded. "How often?"

"All the time," Becca said.

"Like, now?" Eric asked.

"No; there are no ghosts here," Becca said. "And I don't see them everywhere. Only where they're trying to get a message across to the living or… or sometimes where they are pissed off at the living."

"For how long have you've been able to see these ghosts?" Eric asked.

"As far back as I can remember," Becca said. "My parents had me on medication for a while. It was only when we met Melinda Gordon did my parents were convinced that I wasn't… unstable."

"Who's Melinda Gordon?"

"Someone who also can see and talk to ghosts," Becca said. "I met her when I was twelve and she's the one who helped me to understand."

"I never seen you acting out of the ordinary, so if you're talk to ghosts I never seen it," Eric said.

"I got good at pretending that I couldn't hear or see them, so they've been leaving me alone," Becca said.

"Wait," Eric said. "So if they knew that you could see them…"

"They would come to me for me to do favors for them," Becca said. "And some of them can be pretty demanding and kind of dangerous."

"Wow," Eric uttered.

"Eric, if you don't want anything more to do with me, I would under…" Becca was only able to get out.

"What are you talking out?" Eric quickly uttered. "I'm nuts about you and if this is why you won't date me then I don't see any reason that we can't date."

Becca gave Eric a delightful grin before saying, "You still want to be with me… after learning that I'm a freak."

"I've been nuts about you since the day we met and you haven't said anything tonight that would change my mind," Eric said.

When Becca grinned turned into a delightful smile, Eric leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Becca leaned deeper into the kiss and the kiss lasted for a while.

At the vamp-bordello Buffy and her group had dusted the original vampires on the first floor and the seven vampires that had rushed down the steps when the fighting started. Valerie, Cat, Wendy and Carry were slightly injured, but were still in the fight. Buffy and her group were carefully making their way up the stairs when they heard shattering glass. They then quickened their pace.

Outside, Xander, Jacob and the five officers counted twelve vampires crashing through the upstairs windows and dropping to the ground below.

"Let's go," Jacob told the officers.

"Wrong!" Xander quickly uttered as the twelve vampires were scrambling to get back on their feet. "You can't go after that many vampires. It's suicidal."

Jacob watched the vampires running off in random directions before saying, "They're getting away."

"It happens like that sometimes," Xander said. "However, for that many to get away, something must've gone wrong on the inside."

"What do you mean that something must've gone wrong?" Jacob demanded to know.

"If everything would've gone right, three max might've made it out, but not that many," Xander said. "Let's go and find out what went wrong."

Jacob gave Xander a curious look before following him to the house. The five officers followed also.

Buffy, her group and nine humans were coming down the stairs before Xander, Jacob and the officers could climb them.

Once Buffy reached the bottom followed by the others, Buffy said, "Some got away."

"We counted twelve," Xander said. "What the hell happened?"

"One of vamps recognized us," Buffy angrily said. "This was a complete botched attack that left seven dead upstairs."

"What!" Jacob uttered, which was drowned out when Buffy punched the stair railing while knocking a big chunk out of it.

"What the hell are you on, lady?" one of the officers asked as Jacob and two of the officers started up the steps. Buffy gave the officer who spoke a harsh look without answering.

"Buff, you didn't get them killed," Xander said.

"Didn't I?" Buffy quickly asked. "If I didn't decide to take down this vamp-bordello tonight they'd be alive now."

"They knew the risk before coming here to have their blood suck," Xander said.

"I got careless is what happened," Buffy shot back. "I… I should've planned better; I… I should've anticipated that the vampires in this city are beginning to recognize us as vampire slayers."

The three officers who had remained downstairs were giving Buffy a curious stare as Xander said, "Next time we will anticipate that."

"Yeah, well, it's not going to do the seven upstairs any good," Buffy said.

"Vampires are killers, Buff," Xander said. "You know that better than anyone here…"

"Buffy!" Jacob yelled down from the top of the steps.

Jacob was heading down the stairs when Buffy turned toward him with a 'What?' expression on her face.

"I'm getting ready to call this in so you and your group need to leave," Jacob said.

"We probably should stick around," Buffy said.

"Buff, there's at least a million dollars worth of cocaine, heroin and another substance that I don't even recognized in those upstairs rooms…" Jacob was only able to get out.

"People take those substances ten minutes before the vampires drink their blood," Buffy said. "The vampires get off on the rush."

"Well, regardless as to why those substances are up there, this place is going to treated like a drug house and those seven deaths will be blamed on a drug deal gone wrong," Jacob said.

"That's not what happened though," Buffy quickly said.

"Buffy, there's no denying that what happened was a tragedy, but those people were strung out on drugs while allowing those vampires to drink off of them," Jacob began. "They were willing victims and seeing at how they looked now, I doubt that they were all that healthy while they were alive. So even if you didn't raid this vamp-bordello tonight, their bodies would've turned up at the city dump at some near future time anyway."

"Maybe," Buffy said.

"Buffy, I need to call this in and you don't want to be here," Jacob said. "Unless you're planning on telling the narcotic division about vampires."

Buffy slightly grinned before saying, "Fine; we're out of here." Without walking away, she then glanced at one of the officers. "Before I leave, who are these five men who came in with you and Xander?"

"Police officers who knew about vampires and volunteered to help," Jacob said.

"Volunteered or recruited by you?" Buffy asked.

Jacob grinned before saying, "Okay, I'll admit that I put out the word and they showed up to help."

"Jacob, I realize that you meant well, but recruiting like that could have gotten one or more… if not all of them killed," Buffy said.

"We new the risk, lady," one of the officer said. "And what make you so special?"

"Killing vampires is what I do and I'm good at it," Buffy shot back at the officer before she faced her group. "Let's go, so Jacob can call this in." She faced Jacob again and slightly waved to him with a slight grin. "Bye."

"Bye," Jacob said before Buffy turned and walked off.

As Buffy and her group were leaving, Jacob called in to report the narcotics and the seven dead bodies.

At a mansion several miles from the vamp-bordello, one of the vampires that had escaped had rushed up to the door and pounded on it.

When a maidservant opened the door, the vampire told her, "I need to talk to Sorcerer Cosgrove."

"I'll announce you," the maidservant said. The maidservant left the vampire standing outside at the door as she walked towards the library.

Inside a good size library, Sorcerer Cosgrove was conducting business with three men with the last names of Brown, Garibaldi and Simms. Avery was Cosgrove's assistant and he was there taking notes on a stationary with a letterhead that read 'Cosgrove, Brown, Garibaldi and Simms, Attorneys at Law.' All five were wearing business suits and sitting at one end of a long table. Law books filled the bookshelves. Several more law books were in the center of the table. Two of the books were cracked opened.

When the maidservant knocked on the door of the library, Cosgrove uttered, "Come in."

The maidservant opened the door and stepped just inside before saying, "One of those blood-sucking hooligans is at the door, Sir. He would like an audience with you."

"Invite him in, Sadie, and show him to the library," Cosgrove said.

"Yes, Sorcerer Cosgrove," Sadie said before backing up and shutting the door behind her.

Within a short time the vampire was walking into the library. When Avery saw who he was, he said, "Sorcerer Cosgrove, this is Duncan."

"Duncan, why aren't you where you belong?" Cosgrove asked.

"Sorcerer Cosgrove, the vamp-bordello was raided," Duncan said.

"What do you mean that it was raided?" Cosgrove asked.

"It was a group of slayers, Sorcerer Cosgrove," Duncan said.

"Slayers?" Cosgrove questioned as if the word was new to him.

"Vampire slayers," Duncan said. "Women who kills our kind… as well as other demons."

"You can't be serious," Cosgrove uttered as an 'oh shit' expression came across Avery's face.

"Slayers are real and they have great strength… in fact most slayers are much stronger than vampires," Duncan said. "They also have high agility and fast reflexes."

"And slayers attacked the vamp-bordello?" Cosgrove asked.

"Yes, Sorceress Cosgrove," Duncan said. "Only twelve of us were able to escape."

"What did these slayers look like?" Cosgrove asked.

"Everyone who saw them was killed," Duncan said.

"I want to know who they are!" Cosgrove angrily demanded. "I want to know how many slayers there are and what they look like!"

"Sorcerer Cosgrove…" Avery started.

"What?" Cosgrove angrily uttered.

"I was leaving the vamp-bordello as three women were… were entering," Avery nervously said. "They might've been the slayers and if they were, I got a good look at them."

"Congratulations, Avery, you are now in charge of tracking these three women down and finding out if they are indeed slayers," Cosgrove said.

"Yes, Sorcerer Cosgrove," Avery said. He was about to settle back down to continue to take notes when Cosgrove gave him an inquisitive stare. "Oh, you mean now."

"As long as it's not too much of an imposition for you," Cosgrove sarcastically said.

Avery stood up while saying, "Yes, Sorcerer Cosgrove." It then dawned on him as to how his answered might have sounded. "I mean yes on doing it now; not on it being an imposition."

"Just go," Cosgrove tiredly said.

"Yes, Sir," Avery said before he walking towards the library door.

Cosgrove glanced at the vampire before he stood up and said, "Duncan, come here."

"Yes, Sorcerer Cosgrove," Duncan said before running to his side.

"We have a small problem," Cosgrove said. Duncan gave him a confused look. Avery stopped at the door and watched what was happening. "You, a blood-sucking hooligan as Sadie puts it, were invited into my home. Now you can enter my home at any time you choose to."

"It's true that I am able to enter your home, but…" Duncan was only able to get out before Cosgrove put his hand on Duncan's chest. "But I…" Cosgrove's hand glowed in a yellowish tint. "I wouldn't enter without…" Duncan erupted into flames and began to scream.

Once Duncan exploded into dust particles, Cosgrove said, "One problem solved." He then turned towards Avery who was watching at the door. "Now go and solve my slayer problem!"

"Yes, Sorcerer Cosgrove," Avery said with a slight bow before dashing away.


	17. The Dreams

At Becca's apartment, Becca was on the couch and telling Eric her life story. Eric sat at her side while listening with a pleasant grin across his face. Two opened sodas set on the coffee table in front of them.

When Becca paused at what she was saying to take a drink of her soda, Eric said, "We should move in together."

Becca slightly choked on her drink and spilled some down her front before uttering, "What?"

"It's the perfect solution," Eric said as Becca was slightly rubbing her shirt at where she had spilled the soda. "You need a roommate to help pay for this apartment. I know about you being… I think you said a ghost whisperer." Becca nodded to confirm at what she was. "So that won't be a problem. And Blake makes enough money at whatever he does, so he doesn't need my help with keeping up with the rent…"

"Eric!" Becca uttered out to get him to stop talking. When Eric stopped Becca continued to say, "Our relationship just started and I'm definitely not ready for a live-in-boyfriend."

"You can't afford this apartment alone," Eric pointed out.

"I won't be alone," Becca said. Eric gave her a confused look. "I have already asked someone to move in and she agreed. She'll be here in about…" Becca glanced at her watch that read 10:10 P.M. "Wow, we've been talking two and a half hours."

Eric glanced at his watch and said with a grin, "Time does fly when you're having fun." Becca just grinned. "So when will your new roommate get here?"

"Anytime, actually. In fact…" Becca was only able to get out before there was a knock on the door. "Possibly even right now." Eric smiled over the timing of the knock.

While Becca was standing Eric asked, "So do I know her?"

While Becca was walking towards the door, she said, "Blake does, but I don't know if you do."

"What's her name?" Eric asked as Becca was stepping up to the door.

Becca gestured for Eric to wait a second and then reached out for the doorknob. Eric stood up and walked up behind Becca as she opened the door. Once the door was open, Becca saw Valerie standing there with two suitcases.

"I finally made it," Valerie said as she spotted Eric. "And I see you have company. Is this a bad time for me to…"

"No; this is fine," Becca quickly said. "You'll be living here too, so make yourself at home." She gestured towards her boyfriend. "This is Eric."

"Blake's brother," Valerie said as she stepped in. "Hi, I'm Val; well Valerie Blackstone actually. I would shake your hand, but…"

"It's no problem, Val," Eric said.

"Your room is this way," Becca said before she walked towards it.

As Valerie was following Becca, Eric questioned, "Should I leave?"

"Don't leave because of me," Valerie said. "In fact, if you two want to be alone I can go somewhere."

"You don't have to leave," Becca quickly said as she stopped at the bedroom door. "Either of you. In fact, if you two are up for it, I have several movie CD's."

"I'm okay with that," Eric said.

"Val?" Becca asked.

"Sure," Valerie said with a grin. "Let me put these somewhere and I'll join you two."

Becca pointed to a door while saying, "That will be your room. It used to be Sylvia's." Becca then pointed to another door. "That's my bedroom."

Valerie nodded before opening the door to her room. Once the door was open, Valerie saw a bed with no sheets on it and a dresser.

As Valerie put her suitcases on the bed, she called out, "Becca."

"Yeah?" Becca asked while stepping at the doorway.

"You wouldn't have extra bedcovers and a bed sheet, would you?" Valerie asked. "It's no biggie if you don't."

"I do actually," Becca said. "I washed them after Sylvia had moved out and I've never put them back on."

"Cool," Valerie said before walking towards the door. "I'll get them from you later. So what kind of movies do you have?"

As Valerie and Becca were joining Eric, Becca named off what CD's she owned. After choosing a horror movie they all sat down and watched it. Becca and Eric sat on the couch. Valerie took the chair.

During the movie Valerie answered questions on where she was from, how many siblings she had (which were two older brothers currently at the ages of twenty-five and thirty), and what places she had visited. As the time continued to pass, they watched three more movies after the horror movie and during that time the three just casually talked; however, Becca and Valerie done most of the talking.

Sunday morning, Buffy dreamt of waking up inside a twelve-foot by twelve-foot government lab on a bed that was capable of retracting into the floor. Nothing else was in the room and she was only dressed in gym shorts and a T-shirt.

Buffy sat up and glanced around. Her attention was then drawn to a man's voice that said, "Good morning."

Buffy saw that the voice belonged to an imaged on a screen. The screen was built within the wall and the man appearing on the screen was wearing a military uniform with one star insignia on each shoulder. She got off the bed and after she took one step towards the screen, the bed began to retract into the floor. She stopped walking and watched the bed as it retracted. The general then recaptured Buffy's attention when he roughly cleared his throat.

Buffy faced the screen again. As she stepped closer, she asked, "Can you hear me?"

"Excellent," the general said.

"Excellent?" Buffy quickly asked in confusion. "What?"

"Downloading English into your memory worked," the man said. "And yes, I can hear you. I can even see you. I'm General Sheppard."

"Wait; what do you mean that you downloaded English into my memory?" Buffy asked.

"What do you remember before waking up?" Gen. Sheppard asked.

"I re…" Buffy got out before she concentrated on remembering something.

"I'll save you some time," Gen. Sheppard said. "You have no memory before two minutes ago. Everything that you know we downloaded into your head."

"Are you saying that I'm a machine?" Buffy quickly asked.

"Machine? No," Gen. Sheppard answered. "You're flesh and bone."

"Then why don't I have memories before now?" Buffy asked.

"Because you are only a few hours old," Gen. Sheppard said.

"What?" Buffy quickly uttered. "That's impossible."

"Not if you were a clone of someone," Gen. Sheppard said.

"Wait," Buffy quickly said. "What?"

"You are a clone. We cloned you from the bones of Buffy Summers." Buffy pondered over the thought as Gen. Sheppard continued to say, "Unfortunately for you and for this facility Buffy Summers was nothing but bones so we couldn't retrieve any of her memories to download into your memory."

"Why?" Buffy asked. Buffy saw the confused expression that quickly came across Gen. Sheppard's face. "Why did you create me?"

"Buffy Summers was a slayer," Gen. Sheppard said.

"I have knowledge of slayers," Buffy said.

"Of course you do," Gen. Sheppard said. "We downloaded that into your memory also."

"Slayers kill demons," Buffy commented.

"Yes, they do," Gen. Sheppard said. "They're strong too. In fact, picking up a five-hundred-pound object is not above a slayer's ability."

"You clone me so you can have a slayer," Buffy guessed.

"Yes and now it's time to find out if you are a slayer," Gen. Sheppard said.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked just as the ceiling began to slowly and steadily reduce in height. She looked up at the ceiling. "What's going on?"

"If you are a slayer, you will have no problems stopping the ceiling from crushing you," Gen. Sheppard said.

"And if I'm not a slayer?" Buffy asked.

"Then you're useless to me," Gen. Sheppard said. "We need a slayer, not a clone of Buffy Summers."

"Please don't do this," Buffy pleaded just before the screen went black. She then yelled out as loud as she could, "Please don't do this!"

Seconds later, as Buffy was being crushed, she abruptly woke up from the nightmare in a cold sweat while being in her bedroom. She quickly looked around. After calming down, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom. As she washed her face, she heard pounding coming from the hallway.

As she stepped out of the bathroom to investigate the pounding, she found herself in a strange room while looking at a man who she had never met before. The man was answering the front door.

Once the door was opened, another man with his head and face fully bandaged rushed in.

"Who the hell are you?" the first man demanded to know.

"It's Hugh…" the second man was only able to say.

"Hugh!" the first man uttered out. "They listed you as being dead."

"I almost was," Hugh said. "That fire burned most of my flesh. My face is… well you currently don't want to see it. Are you disappointed, brother, that I survived?"

"Of course not, but you can't continue like this," the first man said. "You need to turn yourself in."

"I didn't escape death, Erland, to do that," Hugh said.

"Well, you can't stay here," Erland said. "I'm the mayor and I can't be harboring known felons; even if you are my brother."

"Relax, I'm not staying," Hugh said. "I just need your help to get lost; to go somewhere where they can't find me."

Before Erland could respond someone knocked on the door. Buffy saw Erland pointing into her direction before he told Hugh, "Quick! In the other room and keep quiet."

"I knew you cared, little brother," Hugh said.

"I care about not letting you being captured with me," Erland said. "I don't need that scandal."

"Right," Hugh grumbled as he walked off. "Some mystic man you are."

Buffy wasn't really listening to what Hugh was saying. She was watching Erland as he opened the door to reveal a woman wearing a concealing red cloak with the hood over her head. A seven-year-old girl wearing a concealing cloak as well was at her side.

"May I help you, madam," Erland asked. The woman pushed the hood off her head.

Buffy barely caught a glimpse of the woman's face before she was awakened for real this time by the sound of someone being thrown to the floor in the hallway. After she rushed into the hallway to find out what had happened, she saw Hallie and a fifteen-year-old potential by the named of Renee (Rain) Waters roughly wrestling with each other.

"Hey!" Buffy blurted out. Hallie and Rain stopped what they were doing and looked at Buffy. "You two know the rules. No roughhousing in the house. Now take it outside!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Hallie and Rain said.

As Hallie and Rain went towards the stairs Buffy went to the bathroom. Once she was done there, she re-entered her bedroom, put on clothes and headed downstairs. Buffy had just passed the front door when the doorbell rang.

When Buffy answered the door, Willow, Xander and Kennedy were there and were all three carrying bags of breakfast food from one of the nearby fast food restaurants and donuts from a donut shop.

"I figured your small army would be waking up right about now," Willow said while indicating to the food.

Buffy dishearteningly grinned before saying in a slightly mournful tone, "Come in."

As Willow, Xander and Kennedy entered the house Xander asked, "Are you still upset about last night?"

"It's not that," Buffy said while she shut the door. She continued to say as the four were walking towards the kitchen. "I had a couple of disturbing dreams."

"The side effect of touching Bright," Xander suggested as they were entering the kitchen. Teresa, Nick, Carrie, Skye and Vanessa were at the table while eating cereal. "I had a strange dream myself."

"Yeah, well, one was, but the other, I think was a slayer-dream," Buffy said. "I was awakened by roughhousing potentials before I got too far with it."

"You had a slayer-dream?" Vanessa asked.

"I believe so?" Buffy said as Willow, Xander and Kennedy were placing the food on the counter.

Skye saw the donuts and uttered, "Ooh, I want a cream filled donut if you have it."

"Come and get it," Kennedy told Skye.

As Skye was standing, Willow asked, "So, Buff, what was your dream about?"

"To be honest, I didn't see enough of the dream to figure that out" Buffy said. "I did see a glimpse of a woman's face though and I know I've seen that woman before. I just can't place her."

"If you didn't see enough of the dream then how do you know it was a slayer-dream?" Skye questioned before taking a bite of her donut.

"It felt like one," Buffy said before she pulled out a breakfast sandwich from the bag of food. "So, Will, Xan and Kennedy, I'm not complaining… especially since you brought breakfast, but what brings you three here so early in the morning?"

"I want to test something with Alexis," Willow said as Skye retook her seat. "Is she still sleeping?"

"She's in the basement watching TV," Carrie said.

"What do you want to test with her?" Buffy asked before taking a bite.

"I emptied these large vitamin capsules of their contents," Willow began. "I then magically shrunk raw demon-flesh and stuffed it into the capsules. The flesh will revert to its original mass once the capsules dissolve."

"Do we have to discuss this during breakfast?" Teresa questioned.

Willow grinned as she continued to say, "Well, to talk more appropriately at the breakfast table, I want to time how long Alexis will remain in her shape-shifting form."

"Popping one of those capsules at proper intervals could keep her in a shape-shifting form for… well, forever if you had enough capsules," Skye pointed out before taking another bite of her cereal.

"We don't need her in a shape-shifting form forever, but controlling how long she would remain in one form would be a great asset to us," Willow said.

"That would be an asset to us," Buffy agreed.

"At least swallowing a capsule shouldn't gross Alexis out," Carrie added.

"Okay, Will, you can work with Alexis and I'll get into sparring mode with the potentials," Buffy said. "Teresa, how many of the potentials ate breakfast?"

Teresa slightly shrugged before saying, "I believe most of them haven't."

"Skye, go roundup the potentials and tell them that Willow, Xander and Kennedy had brought breakfast," Buffy said.

"I'm in the middle of eating breakfast still," Skye moaned.

"Skye," Buffy said in a warning tone.

"Fine," Skye again moaned before standing back up and walking away.

Later, minutes after all the potentials had eaten breakfast, Willow worked with Alexis to test and magically enhanced the capsules to get the longest duration of Alexis' shape-shifting. Buffy and Kennedy worked through rigorous karate moves with the potentials in the back yard. Wendy, Carrie and Teresa worked out alongside the potentials. Giles, Xander and Nick just watched the potentials' workout.

Todd, the teenager who lived next door, was in his bedroom and noticed the potentials' workout from his bedroom window. Even though he didn't know what to make of it, he indefatigably watched.

Within an hour after the activities got started, Amber showed up and joined Buffy's group as a third instructor.

Brie was dropped off by her mother and joined the ranks of the potentials.

Becca drove Valerie to the house. As Valerie joined Willow and Alexis, Becca stayed and joined Giles, Xander and Nick as they watched the potentials' workout.

After lunch came and gone, everyone piled into the vehicles that were available, went to the park, broke up into two teams and played softball.

Meanwhile, Avery exhausted his demonic sources and found no real clue on how to find the slayers.

As the sun fell on the city, Avery set loose a group of vampires on the city as decoys to lure the slayers out into the open; however, Buffy chose that night not to patrol.

Before the sun rose again, Buffy again dreamt of the other reality. However, this time she was an invisible spectator during the heated discussion between Riley and Gen. Sheppard.

"I didn't extract Buffy's remains for you to clone her and then to kill her, General," Riley angrily uttered.

"I told you to stand down, Major," Gen. Sheppard ordered. Riley backed off. "Now this was your idea to clone the slayer."

"It wasn't my idea to kill them, sir," Riley quickly shot back.

"What do you expect me to do with ten, fifty or a hundred clones of Buffy Summers the non-vampire slayer?" Gen. Sheppard quickly asked.

"Sir, perhaps we are cloning her at the wrong age," Riley suggested.

"Explain," Gen. Sheppard ordered.

"Slayers are chosen between the ages of fifteen and twenty," Riley said. "We need to clone her at the age of fifteen."

"It would be trickier to make a clone of her at fifteen, but not impossible," Gen. Sheppard said. "All right, but if this doesn't work then I will have no choice but to cancel this project."

"Yes, sir," Riley said.

"Dismissed," Gen. Sheppard ordered.

"Yes, sir," Riley said before saluting and leaving the room.

As Buffy's dream progressed, Buffy was shown how the government created her fifteen-year-old clone.

Riley was at the clone's side when she awakened. When Young Buffy saw Riley she asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in a government lab," Riley said. "Do you remember anything before waking up?"

Young Buffy thought before saying, "No. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you," Riley said.

"Then why can't I remember who I am?" Young Buffy worriedly asked.

"Now don't get hysterical on me, but you are only a few hours old," Riley said.

"That's not possible," Young Buffy said.

"You're a clone," Riley said.

"I'm a clone?" Young Buffy mocked while nervously laughing. She saw the remorseful expression across Riley's face. "Wow, you're serious. I'm a clone. Of whom? Who am I cloned after?"

"Buffy Summers," Riley said. "All the memories you have are what we were able to download into your memory as you were being created."

"But I don't have any memories," Young Buffy said.

"Your verbal skills, your reading skills and your ability to add and subtract," Riley said.

Young Buffy slightly nodded before asking, "What is your name?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Riley Finn," he said. "Anyway, I need you to come with me."

As Young Buffy stood up, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"There are some tests that we need to do on you," Riley said

"Fine," Young Buffy said. She then followed Riley to a weight room and stopped at the entrance. Riley stopped and faced her as she looked over the room. "What are we doing here?"

"The first test we need to do is to test your strength," Riley said.

"Okay," Young Buffy said in an uncertain tone.

Young Buffy followed Riley to one of the weight machines. Riley gestured toward it and said, "Sit and attempted to lift the weights."

Without saying a word, Young Buffy sat down. She took a breath and held it before attempting to lift the hundred pounds that it was set on. When she failed, she said, "I can't even budge that."

Young Buffy saw the disappointed expression across Riley's face, before he said, "It's okay. We're done here."

"I failed… the test?" Young Buffy said. "Didn't I?"

"No; of course not," Riley unconvincingly said.

"You're a bad liar, Riley Finn," Young Buffy said as she stood up.

Riley slightly grinned. As he pondered over a memory he said, "If you were four years older, you would've really reminded me of someone."

Young Buffy stared into his nostalgic eyes, while questioning, "You knew her?"

Riley looked at her in a surprised manner before saying, "I did and you are as insightful as she was."

Young Buffy grinned before asking, "So what happens to me now?"

"Now I take you back to your room and then I go talk to my boss," Riley said.

Riley led Young Buffy back to her room before going to the general's office again.

As Riley was walking in, Gen. Sheppard commanded, "Report."

"She's not the slayer, Sir," Riley said.

Gen. Sheppard sighed before saying, "Well, that's it. I'm not wasting anymore…"

"Sir, I think I know what the problem is and perhaps the solution," Riley quickly said.

"I'm listening," Gen. Sheppard said.

"Magic is what makes a slayer who she is," Riley said. "Usually when a potential slayer becomes the slayer it's through magic, which is activated by the death of a previous slayer. There's no slayer before her so there's nothing to activate her slayer ability."

"I have the strangest feeling that I'm going to regret this, but how are we going to magically activate her slayer ability?" Gen. Sheppard asked. "And if you answer 'by magic' I'm going to toss you in the brig for a day."

Riley slightly grinned before saying, "Sir, personally I don't have the connections to get to the proper magic that we need, but I believe that Angel does."

"Angel?" Gen. Sheppard questioned. "The vampire with the soul?"

"Yes, Sir," Riley said.

"Fine," Gen. Sheppard said. "I'll have him brought here."

As Buffy's dream continued to progress, she was shown Angel being confronted and escorted to Gen. Sheppard's office by two MP's.

Angel glanced at Riley before settling his stare on Gen. Sheppard as Gen. Sheppard said, "Welcome, Angel. Thanks for coming."

Angel glanced at one of his escorts while saying, "I was under the impression that I had no choice."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry for that," Gen. Sheppard said. "We're at war and I'm pulling all the resources I can to win it."

"Well, this is the second war that your military had dragged me into and I would appreciate it if you left me out of the next one," Angel hissed.

"What was the first war?" Riley asked.

"During World War II I was forcibly recruited to retrieve a submarine for the U.S," Angel shot at him. "I didn't like being dragged into that one and I'm not liking it now."

"It will be different this time, Angel," Riley said. "Even you'll agree."

"How so?" Anger quickly asked.

"It's about Buffy," Riley said.

"Buffy's dead," Angel said.

"True, but we created a fifteen-year-old clone of her," Riley said.

"What?" Angel quickly uttered.

"Angel," Gen. Sheppard began to get his attention. When Angel looked he continued to say, "Riley convinced me that a slayer is how we can when our war. So I allowed him to take a team an extract Buffy's bones from the hell-mouth."

"Okay, so why am I here?" Angel asked.

"We cloned her, but all we know that we have is a fifteen-year-old clone of Buffy Summers," Gen. Sheppard said. "However, I'm hoping that we have more. I'm hoping that we have at least a potential slayer…"

"Her slayer ability isn't active," Angel commented.

"No and I'm hoping that you can help me solve that problem," Gen. Sheppard said.

"I don't know if I can help, but of course I'll try," Angel said. "I need to make a phone call."

"Of course," Gen. Sheppard said. "Riley, escort our guest and allow him to make his call."

"Yes, general," Riley said.

Angel followed Riley into an unassigned office that had a desk and phone. Once inside and the door was closed, Riley gestured to the phone. Angel sat at the desk, picked up the receiver from its cradle and dialed a number.

As Buffy's dream continued, Buffy was shown the two-hour wait that Angel, Riley and Gen. Sheppard had to endure. Most of the wait was in silence. Gen. Sheppard sat alone at his desk while reviewing reports. The wait ended when a tall slender demon that favored Lurch from the Addams family carried a good size box of magic supplies into Gen. Sheppard's office. The demon's two MP escorts walked into the office behind the demon. Riley and Angel walked in after the MP's.

When Gen. Sheppard saw the demon that entered his office, he uttered, "What in hell is this?"

"General, this is Adelikonis," Angel said. "He's heavy in the black arts and if anyone could activate a potential slayer's power it's him."

Gen. Sheppard gestured for them to proceed before saying, "Riley, don't turn this into a circle."

"Yes, sir," Riley said before turning towards the door. "Angel, you and… and your friend follow me."

As Riley exited the office, Angel gestured for Adelikonis to go before him. Adelikonis slightly bowed before following Riley out. Angel trailed them both.

Young Buffy was impatiently pacing the floor when Riley opened the door and stepped in. She then said before seeing Adelikonis, "I know I'm just a…" Young Buffy took a stepped back before gesturing toward Adelikonis. "What in hell is that?"

Angel nostalgically stared at Young Buffy as Riley began, "Buffy…"

"I'm not Buffy," she quickly hissed. "You made me in her image, but that is as far as it goes."

Young Buffy noticed as to how Angel was staring at her when Riley said, "We're hoping that you have more in common with her than that."

Young Buffy ignored Angel's stare and turned towards Riley before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Buffy Summers was a vampire slayer," Riley began.

"A vampire slayer?" Young Buffy mocked in disbelief.

"I understand your skepticism, but vampires are real," Riley said.

Young Buffy gestured towards Adelikonis before saying, "Let me guess, he's… or it is a vampire."

"I'm a 'he' and I'm a kromag demon," Adelikons said. "I'm here to help you though."

Buffy politely grin before saying, "Of course you are."

"Buffy…" Angel began.

"I'm not her," Young Buffy quickly shot back.

"Can we call you Anne then?" Angel asked. Young Buffy gave him a confused look. "Anne was Buffy's middle name."

"Fine," Young Buffy said. "I can be Anne for you."

"Anne, Buffy was a slayer who killed vampires and threatening demons and we think that you are a potential slayer," Riley said.

Young Buffy gave Riley a confused look as Angel said, "Potential slayers are slayers who haven't been chosen."

"Chosen?" Young Buffy questioned.

"Let me see if I can remember how this goes," Angel began before taking a second to think of the saying. "Into each generation a girl is born, a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer."

"A slayer is endowed with great strength, speed, agility and more," Riley added

"Great strength?" Buffy mocked as a thought occurred to her. "That's why you tested me on those weights. You made me because you need Buffy the vampire slayer."

"Yes," Riley admitted.

"And what happens to me if I'm not a slayer?" Young Buffy questioned.

"I honestly don't know," Riley said.

"Anne, we can worry about that later," Angel said in a sympathetic tone.

"What is your name," Young Buffy asked Angel. "I mean I know them; Riley and Kromag."

"Kromag is what I am, but my name is Adelikons," he said.

Young Buffy politely grinned before asking Angel, "And you are?"

"I'm Angel," he said.

"You knew Buffy Summer too didn't you?" Young Buffy asked.

"I did," Angel said in a slightly remorseful tone.

"I can tell," Young Buffy said. "You look at me with sad and longing eyes. You and she had something special together."

"At one time we did," Angel said.

"And you never got over it," Young Buffy said.

"Let's get to what we came to do," Riley said in a slight jealous tone.

Young Buffy detected Riley's jealousy and uttered out, "Oh! So who did Buffy date first between you two?"

"You're definitely too insightful," Riley grumbled.

Angel glanced at Riley as he said, "She dated me first and for the record I never cared for him."

Young Buffy grinned as Riley said, "I can say the same thing about me not caring for you. Vampire with a soul indeed."

"Wait! Wh-what?" Young Buffy uttered at she looked at Angel.

"Crap!" Riley muddled.

"I'm a vampire," Angel confessed. "Over a hundred years ago gypsies had cursed me with a soul and now I fight against the forces of darkness."

"And did Buffy know this before dating you?" Young Buffy asked.

"She did," Angel said.

"You look so normal though," Young Buffy said. Angel shifted his face for Young Buffy to see. Young Buffy recoiled at the sight.

"I won't hurt you," Angel said.

"We're getting off topic," Riley said. Angel switched back to his human face. "Anne, we need to find out if we can activate your slayer ability."

"Fine," Young Buffy said as she stared at Angel in a slightly uneasy manner. "What do I do?"

"Adelikons, you're up," Angel said.

Adelikons nodded before he went to work. He drew a circle and symbols on the floor. Once the symbols were drawn, he set up three stands evenly spaced outside the circle, placed one copper bowl on each of the stands and filled the three bowls with flammable oil. Before lighting the oil in the bowls he had Young Buffy to stand in the center of circle and then he anointed her by marking her forehead with oil.

Once Young Buffy was set, Adelikons lit the oil in the three bowls. As the oil was slowly burning, Adelikons chanted the incantation.

Before Buffy could dream what came next, her alarm clock went off at 6:45 A.M. Buffy shut off her alarm clock and stayed in bed for a short time while thinking about her dream. When she did get up, she went to take a shower.


	18. Along the Old Road

Once Buffy had showered and was dressed, she went downstairs. Giles, Teresa, Nick and Rain were watching the morning news on the small TV in the kitchen while eating donuts or cereal.

When Buffy stepped in and saw the group in the kitchen she told them, "Good morning."

"Good morning," the group said.

"Where is everyone?" Buffy asked.

"They took a couple of boxes of donuts and went down stairs," Rain said.

When Buffy nodded, Giles told her, "The news is reporting twelve fatal animal attacks last night."

"And you're telling me this why?" Buffy asked as she began fixing herself a bowl of cereal.

"The victims had severe neck traumas," Giles said.

"Vampires?" Buffy questioned.

"That's my thought," Giles said.

"Where were the attacks?" Buffy asked.

"They were all over the city," Giles said. "And the time on each attack indicated that they were searching for something."

"Or a group of people," Buffy suggested.

"What do you mean?" Giles asked.

"Those killings happened the night after we attacked the vamp-bordello," Buffy began. "Perhaps those vamps were looking for a little pay back and the attacks were to flush us out."

"That's possible," Giles said. "And if that's the case, these vampires sound to be more organized than your run of the mill vampires. You better be more alert during your patrol tonight."

"Definitely," Buffy said as she was finishing up at making her bowl of cereal.

"So when will you and Val be off to the lawyers?" Nick asked.

"The law firm opens at eight, so pretty much after I eat I'll be off to pick up Val," Buffy said as she backed up and leaned against the counter.

As Buffy took a bite of cereal, Giles asked, "Are you sure that's where you're efforts should be spent?"

Buffy swallowed the bite that she took before saying, "Checking the place out will only take an hour at the most… providing that there's nothing there to find."

"Can I tag along?" Rain asked.

"No," Buffy and Giles quickly said.

A disappointing expression came across Rain's face as Giles continued to say, "You'll be staying here and will study your lessons like the rest of the potentials."

"Well, since there's no licensed teacher here, whatever I learn won't count for anything," Rain pointed out.

"I'll be making calls today to find a licensed private teacher and regardless on when I can find one, you will keep up with your studies" Giles said.

"It sucks to move to a different country near the end of a school year," Rain said.

"Yeah, well, regardless of how much it sucks, we'll make the best of a bad situation," Giles told Rain. Rain just smirked.

8:30 A.M, Buffy and Valerie entered a tall building that housed several different types of offices. They stepped up to the building directory and found that the law firm of Cosgrove, Brown, Garibaldi and Simms was on the ninth floor. They then stepped up to the elevators and pressed the call button.

In a short time, Buffy and Valerie were stepping up to the law firm's reception desk.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, I'm Buffy Summers," she began. "This is my friend, Valerie Blackstone. I know I don't have an appointment, but it is important for me to see a lawyer. We can wait as long as it takes."

Before the receptionist could respond, Valerie whispered in Buffy's ear, "Buff, I have a job interview in two hours."

"Relax, Val, you'll make it," Buffy whispered back.

The receptionist curiously stared at the two and waited for the short time that it took for Buffy's attention to be back on her before she said, "I'm sorry Ms. Summers, but you'll need an appointed."

Buffy looked at the receptionist's nameplate before saying, "Ms. Watts, it's very important that I see one of the lawyers today."

"Ms. Summers…" Ms. Watts was only able to get out.

"Can you at least make a few calls to the lawyers and see if one of them could rearrange his or her schedule to accommodate me?" Buffy asked. "If not one of them can, I'll leave."

Ms. Watts sighed before saying, "What is the nature of your problem, Ms. Summers?"

"It's bad… it's real bad," Buffy said while trying to think of a legal issue.

"No doubt," Ms. Watts said. "But what is it?"

Before Buffy was able to answer, Sorcerer Cosgrove came out with one of his clients while saying, "Mr. Grey, here's a saying I heard once back home that will apply to you. 'All of life's answers can be found along the old road.'"

"And where is back home exactly?" Mr. Gray asked.

"Central City," Sorcerer Cosgrove said.

Buffy stared at Sorcerer Cosgrove while thinking over a memory. Valerie had sensed something about him that made her hairs stand on end, but couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Ms. Watts brought Buffy out of her thoughts while uttering, "Ms. Summers?" Buffy turned to look at her. Valerie glanced at her too, but turned back towards Sorcerer Cosgrove. "What is the nature of your problem?"

"Who's he?" Buffy asked while indicating to Sorcerer Cosgrove.

"He's Mr. Cosgrove," Ms. Watts said. "He's the top dog around here. Anyway, what's the nature of your problem?"

"Ms. Watts, do you have pamphlets on the history of this firm?" Buffy asked.

"We do have a website with that information, Ms. Summers," Ms. Watts said. "Now do you have a legal issue or not?"

"I do, but I just remembered that I have an appointment that I presently need to be at that's actually more important than talking to a lawyer," Buffy said. "So I'll call later to set up an appointment."

Ms. Watts gave Buffy a confused look before saying in a matching tone, "Okay."

"Val, let's go," Buffy said.

Sorcerer Cosgrove noticed Buffy and Valerie as they were walking away from the reception's desk. As the two were nearing the exit door, Sorcerer Cosgrove stepped up to Ms. Watts and asked, "Who are they?"

"They wanted to speak with a lawyer," Ms. Watts said. "The blonde said that she'll call to set up an appointment." Ms. Watts saw the concern stare that he was giving them as the two were leaving. "Is there anything wrong?"

Sorcerer Cosgrove hesitated before looking away and saying in an unconvincing tone, "No. Nothing's wrong."

Once Buffy and Valerie got into the hallway, Valerie said, "Something is odd about that Cosgrove guy."

"How so?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know," Valerie said. "The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end just being as close as I was to him. It felt almost as if… as if he had a magical aura to him."

"That's interesting," Buffy said.

"So do you have a clue of what's going on?" Valerie asked.

"I do," Buffy said. "Cosgrove is not from our dimension and if I'm not mistaken, he's from the Outer Zone."

"Why do you think that?" Valerie asked.

"The phrase 'All of life's answers can be found along the old road' is a phrase from the O.Z," Buffy began. "And that lady I saw in my dream who I had trouble placing… well she was Queen Jessica about twenty years ago… give or take a year or two. The little girl who was with her had to have been DG."

"You had a dream about what happened twenty years ago?" Valerie asked.

"I believe so," Buffy said. "Probably a mixture of the side effect of the In-between and a slayer's dream. Anyway, I'm willing to bet that the man who I saw in my dream who had his face and head all wrapped up in bandages was Cosgrove. Now all we have to do is find out for sure and if he is him then we have to figure out how dangerous he is."

"How will we do that?" Valerie said as they were stepping up to the elevators.

"Well, it appears that Alexis is partially right," Buffy said while pressing the button to call the elevator. Valerie gave Buffy a confused look. "It is time for a field trip to the O.Z dimension for at least Willow." Valerie just slightly grinned.

At the lobby elevators, Avery stepped up and pressed the elevator call button. After waiting a short time an elevator door opened up and he stepped onto an empty elevator. As his elevator door was closing, Buffy and Valerie's elevator door was opening up for them to get off.

Later, at the house in the kitchen, Willow was using her laptop to browse Cosgrove, Brown, Garibaldi and Simms, Attorney at Law's website. Buffy, Xander, Giles, Kennedy and Valerie were practically watching over Willow's shoulders. The potentials were either in the living room or down the basement while working through their studies.

After Willow followed a few links she found a page that listed Cosgrove's civic achievements and the large sum of charitable donations throughout the years along with his picture and a caption of his name below the picture that read 'H. E. Cosgrove'.

When Buffy saw the web-page, she said, "There's our philanthropist."

"If he's from the O.Z dimension he has certainly made a life for himself here," Willow said.

"Well that's what we need to find out," Buffy said.

"Let me print this picture first and then Kennedy and I will go and see what we can find out," Willow said.

"Buffy, if this person is from the O.Z, dimension, he hasn't broken any laws," Giles said as the printer was printing Cosgrove's picture.

"That we know of," Buffy said.

"True, but as far as the world's concern, he's an upright citizen," Giles said.

"And because of his position in the community makes him practically untouchable," Xander added.

"Have you guys run into this sort of problem before?" Valerie asked. "A bad guy being untouchable because of his position in the community I mean."

"Our high school senior year," Xander said. "The mayor of Sunnydale was a big bad that was loved by the community."

"What happened with that?" Valerie asked.

"He ascended into a giant snake-like demon and we blew him up," Buffy said.

"I have a feeling that this Cosgrove person has no intentions at ascending into a demon of any sort, so finding a way of stopping him will be twice as difficult," Giles said as the printer finished printing the photo of Cosgrove. Cosgrove's name had also printed beneath the picture as it was written in the caption.

"Well, let's find out where this person is actually from first and then we'll worry about the rest later," Buffy said as Willow stood up.

"It's time to open a portal to the 'Wonderful Land of Oz,'" Willow said.

"Where are you going to do the portal, Will?" Xander asked.

"There's enough space in the basement near the washer and dryer," Willow said. "We'll do it there."

"You know all the potentials are going to want to go," Xander said.

"Yeah, well, none of the potentials are going," Buffy said as her group was leaving the kitchen.

In the O.Z. dimension at the sun-seeder outpost, an overly loud mystical alarm had sounded to alert the long-coats that a portal had opened up in the dungeon room. The dungeon room had two thick metal doors leading into the room from the east and west walls with bar windows at eye level. Eight long-coats, four at each door, gathered outside the room. The ranking long-coat from each group gazed through the window to see who was coming through the portal.

Once Willow and Kennedy emerged from the portal and heard the alarm, Willow uttered out loudly that went unheard while she and Kennedy covered their ears, "Well that's new."

When the portal closed, one of the long coats yelled out, "Identify yourselves!"

Willow saw the person's mouth moving, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She stepped up to the door while yelling out, "I can't hear you!"

"What?" the long-coat yelled back as Kennedy stepped up behind Willow.

When Willow couldn't hear, she rattled off a spell that silenced the alarm.

"Awe, that's better," Willow said that everyone heard.

"You're a witch," the long-coat said.

"Yes; I'm Willow Rosenberg," she said before gesturing to her companion. "She's Kennedy."

"Willow!" the long-coat uttered out before he went to unlock the door. "You're name is on our list to allow in."

"Great," Willow said.

Once the door was opened, the long-coat asked, "So what brings you and your companion to the O.Z?"

Willow pulled out the picture of Cosgrove before saying, "We need to know if this person is from the O.Z. and if so who is he."

The long-coat took the picture and looked at it before saying, "Let's go check the archives." Willow nodded before she and Kennedy followed. The other long-coats went about their business. "So who is he and why do you suspect that he's from here?"

Kennedy was the one to say, "A friend of ours heard him say, 'All of life's answers can be found along the old road.'"

"That's not a common phrase here in the O.Z, but if I remember my history correctly, that is the phrase Queen Jessica used in order to put Princess DG on the correct path to find the emerald," the long-coat said.

"Regardless of how the phrase got started, it originated here," Willow said.

The long-coat nodded before questioning, "So do you know the man's name?"

"H. E. Cosgrove; possibly Hugh Cosgrove," Willow said.

"Far how long do you suspect that he lived in your dimension?" the long-coat asked.

"Twenty years or more," Willow said.

"Years?" the long-coat questioned.

"Oh, sorry; twenty or more annuals," Willow corrected.

"And that's a problem," the long-coat said.

"Why is that a problem?" Kennedy asked.

"Slightly more than half of the records in the archives were destroyed during the time that the evil witch's spirit had possessed Queen Azkadellia's body," the long-coat said. "So even if this Cosgrove person is from the O.Z. there might not be any records to prove it."

"I'll look through what you have," Willow said. "Maybe we'll get lucky." The long-coat just nodded with a grin.

In the Earth dimension, Valerie had borrowed the van to go on her job interview at the P-Express Delivery Service. She got there thirty minutes early and was told to wait in a break room. She was sitting at a table and looking at a three-month-old People's magazine for a short time before a man in his early twenties stepped in with coins in his hand. Several years ago, when the man was a pre-teenaged boy, he, his mother and his American stepfather moved to Washington D.C. from Greece.

When the man saw Valerie, he said in his demotic accent, "Miss." Valerie looked up from the magazine. "This is employees only and you're not supposed to be here."

Valerie glanced at her watch before saying, "Well, in about twenty minutes, I have a job interview with the owner Rick Terrance. I was told I can wait in here until then."

Valerie felt the man's romantic emotions towards her as he was saying, "Good luck on your interview."

Valerie politely grinned before saying, "Thanks."

"I'm Matthew Alexander," he said as he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Matthew Alexander; I'm Valerie Blackstone," she said as she shook his hand.

"Mat is what I mostly go by," he nervously said as they ended the handshake. "Normally I don't even introduce myself as Matthew Alexander. I'm not sure why I did this time."

Valerie grinned before saying, "Most people call me Val."

"You're not from around here, are you, Val?" Mat asked as he was moving towards the vending machines.

Valerie gave him a curious look before saying, "No, I recently moved here. I'm from Twin Falls, Idaho. I can't pick out your accent, but you seemed to be a long way from home. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Levadia Greece," Mat said as he was dropping his coins in the snack machine "My mother married an American when I was ten. When I was twelve my stepfather's business transferred him here and we've been here since." He pressed the two buttons for his selection. "So where are your parents from?"

Valerie gave Mat a confused look before saying, "They too are from the Twin Falls' region."

Mat got out his bag of potato chips from the machine before saying, "Let me ask this another way. Where are your ancestors from?"

It dawned on Valerie at what he was asking and said with a grin and a playful tone, "Mostly Idaho region."

"I mean your ancestors before coming here to the United States," Mat said.

Valerie continued to grin as she said, "Mat, my ancestors have been in the Idaho region… give or take a state or two before North America became European colonies." Mat gave her a confused look. "I'm Native American from the Shoshone-Bannock nation; however, I do have one-eighth French and one-eighth Sioux in me. Of course Sioux is Native American also, but French isn't."

"Native American," Mat commented. "I was actually thinking that Asian was your primary ancestry."

"Nope," Valerie said with a grin. "At least not for several thousands of years, and that depends on if the scientists are right about our true origin."

Mat grinned before asking, "So, Val, would you like some company before your interview." Valerie gave him a polite grin before gesturing for him to sit. Mat sat down and opened his bag of chips. "So, Val. Why did you leave Twin Falls, Idaho and come here?"

Valerie slightly cringed before saying, "Ooh, I see you start with the complicated questions."

Mat gave her a confused look before asking, "How is that question complicated?"

Mat stuck out his bag of chips for Valerie to take some as she said, "Trust me, it's complicated." She took a chip as she continued to say, "But I'll try to answer your question." Mat took out a couple of chips and ate them. Valerie ate her chip as well before she continued to say. "During the past five years I was an outsider in my own hometown. Then, not even two weeks ago, a group of people introduced themselves to me and gave me all the answers that I was desperately seeking. For the first time in a long time, I knew where I belonged, so I joined the group and now I'm here with them."

Mat gave her a concern look before questioning, "You join a cult?"

"I'm not in a cult," Valerie quickly defended.

"Really?" Mat skeptically asked. "How much money have you given them?"

"I haven't given them a cent," Valerie said.

"Yet," Mat said. "It's only a matter of time for them to ask for money."

"Mat, it's complicated to explain, but we're not a cult," Valerie said as she looked at her watch. "And since we know each other for only five minutes I'm not even going to try to give you an uncomplicated answer of what my group's about."

Mat grinned before saying, "Fair enough. So does this group ask you to worship a certain religion?"

"Just Bo-ba the snake demon god of the Amazon Rain Forest," Valerie said in a sincere tone.

"What?" Mat disturbingly uttered. Valerie amusingly laughed. "That's not funny."

"It's a little funny," Valerie said. "And it serves you right for not changing your questions to something like, 'what's your favorite color?' or 'what kind of food do you like?' or even 'what kind of movies do you like?'"

Mat grinned before asking, "All right, what kind of movies do you like?" Valerie grinned before answering him.

In the O.Z. dimension, Willow, Kennedy and the long-coat each had a book and had looked at more than a hundred photographs. After Willow gazed over the latest set of photographs from her book, she flipped to the next page to find a photograph of Ted.

"Whoa!" Willow uttered out.

"What?" Kennedy asked.

"This is Ted," Willow said while flipping the book over and showing Kennedy the picture.

The long-coat looked at the photograph before saying, "That's Theodore Crystal. His great-grandfather is the one who invented the robots. Theodore followed in his great-grandfather's footsteps, but wanted to take it one step further and transfer human memories into robots. Queen Jessica's grandmother Rapunzel was the queen of the O.Z then and she had outlawed his research…"

"The O.Z. had a queen with the name Rapunzel?" Kennedy questioned.

"Yes, and I believe she was named after a fairytale character from one of the fairytales that Dorothy would tell her children and grandchildren," the long-coat said. "Anyway, soon after Queen Rapunzel outlawed Theodore's research, he disappeared. No one has seen or heard from him since."

"I have," Willow said.

"You have what?" the long-coat asked.

"I know what happened to Theodore Crystal," Willow said.

"He would've died of old age before you where born," the long-coat said. "So how would you know what happened to him?

"About fifteen annuals ago, I met the robot Theodore Crystal," Willow said. "Of course Buffy destroyed him soon afterwards."

"He went to the other side and completed his work," the long-coat commented.

"That would be my guess," Willow said as she flipped to the next page. "And if Theodore is anything like his robot, he was one deranged person."

"Derange behavior of the robot was one of the side effects of transferring memories to the robot," the long-coat said. "In fact that was one reason from a lengthy list that Queen Rapunzel gave when she outlawed it."

"So, what was Queen Rapunzel to Dorothy Gale?" Kennedy asked.

"I believe Queen Rapunzel was Queen Dorothy's granddaughter," the long-coat said.

Willow, Kennedy and the long-coat continued to look through the books one after the other. After thirty more minutes of scrutinizing and boring search, Andrew and Cain walked through the door.

Andrew caught everyone's attention, when he uttered out delightfully, "I heard a viscous rumor that…" Andrew was disquieted when he saw who was with Willow. "Kennedy? Shit you're-you're… you're not the first are you?"

Kennedy picked up the book that she was looking at while saying, "I'm corporeal, Andrew."

"How are you alive?" Andrew asked.

"Am I missing something?" Cain asked.

The long-coat shook his head in confusion as Willow said, "Relax, Andrew. Kennedy… well this Kennedy is not the Kennedy from this actual reality. In fact her reality was destroyed by our reality."

Cain and the long-coat gave Willow a confused look as Andrew said, "I don't understand."

"Join the guild," Cain said.

"A week an a half ago, Buffy and a charmed slayer named Amber were sent to England in the year 1112 by way of a time-machine," Willow said. Everyone except for Kennedy looked at Willow as if she had lost her mind. "As Buffy was in the past, she caused a time-paradox…"

"Wait; what's a time-paradox?" Cain asked.

"Alternate realities exist," Willow said as she looked at Cain. "For an example, there are several realities out there where Azkadellia is still being possessed by the evil witch's spirit." Cain momentarily gave Willow a disturbed look. "Each of those realities exists on its own plane of existence. A time-paradox though is when two or more realities are sharing one plane of existence and like with any paradox only one of the many can be absolute and therefore all others will cease to exist."

"How does a time-paradox get started?" the long-coat asked.

"It's caused by a time-shift and a time-shift is a significant alteration within the time-line when traveling into the past that results in a different outcome of the time-traveler's true present," Willow said.

"Okay, put that in terms that even I would understand," Cain said.

Willow smiled before saying, "Okay, like for example. Cain, this very moment is your true present and if you would go into the past at this very moment and stop DG and Azkadellia from releasing the wicked witch's spirit from her prison then Azkadellia would've never been possessed, which in turn would've significantly changed every action after it; thus creating a time-shift within the time-line."

"That's an interesting thought," Cain said.

Willow grinned as she continued to say, "Anyway, when Buffy and Amber returned from the past, two sets of Buffy and Amber had returned to the same reality at the exact same moment; thus causing Buffy and Amber to merge into one with their counterparts while putting them both in comas along with binding the two realities together and preventing a time-shift to occur."

"Which prevented the reality that wasn't absolute to die out," Cain surmised.

"Exactly," Willow said. "And to unbind the two realities and to bring Buffy and Amber out of their comas, Buffy and Amber had to be sent into the past again before the onset of the paradox, which in this case was before the final battle of the First Evil's Turok-Hans." Andrew gave Willow a disturbed look. "Anyway to make sure Buffy and Amber got into the past safely, Kennedy and I went into the past with them."

"So you're not the Willow from my reality?" Andrew asked.

"Yes and no," Willow said.

"Are you trying to confuse me," Andrew asked.

Willow grinned before saying, "A living person or animal from two separate realities can't coexist in the same reality," Willow said. "The one who doesn't belong will explode painfully into millions of atoms; however, the Willow from Kennedy's reality came up with a spell that would transfer all memories of her to me before exploding into dust particles."

"So you carry the memories of both realities?" Andrew questioned.

"Yes, and so do Buffy and Amber," Willow said. "And Kennedy… this Kennedy didn't explode into dust particles because the Kennedy who belongs to this reality is dead."

"How did you know exactly that Buffy and Amber had created a time-paradox?" Andrew asked.

"Our reality was bleeding over into Kennedy reality as ghostly images," Willow said. "It panicked the entire world."

"Ah, I wish I could have seen that," Andrew said.

"Anyway, hi, Wyatt," Willow said. "As you heard this is Kennedy."

"Hi, Kennedy," Cain said.

"Hi, Wyatt," Kennedy said.

"As far you Willow, I need a hug," Cain said.

"Of course," Willow said as she went to hug Cain. Once the hug ended Willow saw a disturbed expression on Andrew's face. "You look troubled, Andrew."

"What was different between our reality and Kennedy's reality?" Andrew asked.

"In my reality, Willow had activated all the potential slayers as slayers," Kennedy said.

"So you're a full-fledged slayer?" Andrew questioned.

"I am," Kennedy said.

"Since the merge of Amber and her counterpart, she's a full-fledged slayer also," Willow said.

"Willow, why were you able to activate all the potential slayers as full-fledged slayers in Kennedy's reality, but you weren't able to do it in ours?" Andrew asked.

"I could've done it in our reality too, but the Witch's Council strongly objected to it along with threatening to magically intervene if I tried," Willow said. "However, the Witch's Council didn't object in Kennedy's reality."

"I'm still confused," Andrew said.

Willow grinned before saying, "While Buffy and Amber were in the past in the year 1112, she was given a message through her slayer dreams that activating all the potential slayers as full-fledged slayers would completely deplete the slayer-line within a few generation of the act. So Buffy indirectly sent herself a message not to do it."

"Oh, so when the Witch's Council objected to you turning all the potentials into full-fledged slayers that was actually Buffy's doing," Andrew surmised.

"Very good," Willow said. Andrew slightly grinned.

"Willow, were you serious about there being alternate realities existing of where the wicked witch's spirit continues to possess Azkadellia?" Cain asked.

"I was; in fact there's a saying in the Earth dimension," Willow began. "For everything that can possibly happen does happen in other realities."

"Well, let's not do anything that would change this reality into one of those where the wicked witch is still in charge of the O.Z. shall we," Cain requested.

Willow smiled before saying, "Absolutely not."

"So, Willow, what brings you and Kennedy to the O.Z?" Andrew asked.

Willow picked up Cosgrove's picture from the table and held it up for everyone to see while saying, "This guy is in the Earth dimension, but…"

When Cain saw the picture he interrupted Willow with, "Let me see that!"

As Willow was handing over the picture, she said, "We think he's originally from the O.Z. Dimension."

"H. E. Cosgrove," Cain read the caption underneath the picture aloud. "So, Hugh, you weren't killed in that fire after all."

"You know him?" Kennedy quickly asked.

"I know him," Cain said as he handed the picture back to Willow. "I worked on his brother's protection detail twenty some odd annuals ago. There's no 'E' in his name though."

"Is this guy dangerous?" Willow asked.

"He's a powerful wizard who only cares about obtaining more power, so yeah; he's dangerous," Cain said. "In fact, he had killed twenty long-coats who were attempting to apprehend him and ten innocent people, so if your group is going after him, be careful."

"Yeah, well, going after this guy might be a problem," Willow said.

"What do you mean?" Cain asked.

"This guy had made a positive and influential name for himself in the Earth dimension," Willow said. "So if he mysteriously dies or disappears there would be a huge investigation over it."

"Political leader?" Cain questioned.

"Actually he's the head attorney of a high profile law firm and is one of the top defensive attorneys around," Willow said.

"So how are you going to handle, Hugh?" Cain asked.

"Well, if he's up to magical mischief, I might be able to check him with my magic, but to shut him down completely, might not happen," Willow said.

"Influential or not, nervous people tend to make mistakes; especially when they're up to no good," Cain said.

"I'm not sure where you're going with this, but go on," Willow said.

"You need to put pressure on him and force him to make mistakes in front of the very people who had elevated him to his stature," Cain said. "Once the people see who he really is, they're not going to care one way or another as to what happens to him."

"Do you have an idea of how to do that?" Willow asked.

"I think it's time for Hugh to get a reminder of his past," Cain said.

"What do you mean?" Willow said.

"Hugh knows me very well and if I, along with a couple of long-coats, showed up at his door, I guarantee you that it will rattle his cage," Cain said.

"Can you just take off like that?" Kennedy asked.

"Sure," Cain said. "All I need to do is send a message to Queen Azkadellia explaining what's going on. Besides DG has been on me for weeks to take a vacation and I have always wanted to visit the other side."

"Okay," Willow said. "Gather your troops; send your message and we'll head back to the Earth dimension." Cain nodded before walking away. Everyone followed.


	19. Rattling Cages

At the P-Express Delivery Service, Mat was sitting in one of the P-Express delivery vans at the entrance to the facility. He had the driver's door window rolled down while staring at the entrance to the building.

Valerie stepped out of the facility while carrying a piece of paper in her left hand with an address written on it. When Mat saw Valerie leaving, he honked to get her attention.

After Valerie saw who honked, she stepped up to the driver's door and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be picking up or delivering something?"

"Both actually, but the order isn't marked priority," Mat said. "And I wanted to stick around and find out the verdict."

Valerie slightly grinned before saying, "I start tomorrow."

"Great," Mat said. "So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Looks like," Valerie said as Mat saw and was focusing on the address that was written on the paper that she carried. Valerie noticed Mat's focus. "It's the address to a nearby place to where I can pick up a bus schedule. I don't own a vehicle. Not yet anyway."

"Where do you live?" Valerie pointed towards the general direction while telling him where she lived. Valerie sensed that he was lying when he said, "I don't live all that far from you, so if you want, I can swing by and pick you up."

"Mat, that's sweet of you to offer, but I don't want to put you out," Valerie said.

"You won't be," Mat insisted.

"Since my job hunting is over, my next feat is to get a vehicle," Valerie said. "And until I can get one and get it legal, it's not going to hurt me to take buses to and from work."

"It's not going to hurt you to let me pick you up and drop you off either," Mat said.

"Mat, you'll be going out of your way to come and get me in the mornings and then drive me home in the afternoons," Valerie said.

"I told you that I live near you," Mat said.

"You did," Valerie confirmed. "But something tells me that you would tell me that even if you lived in the next county."

"Val, I have no problems with going to your apartment and picking you up," Mat said.

"Fine," Valerie finally agreed. "The rest of my day will consist of me looking for a vehicle that I can afford, so most likely I won't be needing rides to and from work for too many days."

"Is there a particular vehicle that you're wanting?" Mat asked.

"I just want something that will get me around the city… except for a moped," Valerie said.

"What about a regular motorcycle?" Mat jokingly questioned.

Valerie surprised Mat when she sincerely said, "Sure. Do you know where there's one for sale?"

"You know how to ride a motorcycle?" Mat asked in a skeptical tone.

"I do," Valerie said. Mat gave Valerie a slight concern look. "Is that so far-fetched?"

"I never pegged you as one who would ride a motorcycle," Mat said.

"My brother taught me when I was fifteen, except each time I'd rode one it was on a trail." Valerie said. "I have no fear about driving the roads on one either."

"Are you in a hurry to get somewhere?" Mat asked.

"No, but I suspect you are since you're supposed to be picking up and delivering something," Valerie said.

"Come around and get in," Mat said.

"Why?" Valerie said.

"You can come with me on my run and after that, I'll show you where there's a used Indian Scout motorcycle for sale," Mat said. "No pun intended." Valerie just smirked. "So come on, hop in."

"Fine," Valerie said before she started towards the passenger side.

Valerie walked around and climbed into the van. Once Mat drove away, he said, "Well, I know you have one brother. Any more siblings?"

"I have two brothers; no sisters and I'm the youngest," Valerie said. "Nash, the oldest is the one who taught me how to ride a motorcycle. Of course mom was furious at him for it."

Mat grinned before asking, "So how much older is Nash to you?"

"Two days short of ten years," Valerie said. "Derek, my other brother is five years and eights months and five days older than me."

"And how old are you?" Mat asked.

"I'm twenty," Valerie said. "My birthday's on February 15th."

"You were almost a valentine's baby," Mat commented.

"Almost," Valerie said. "Except for the first eight years of my life, my parents celebrated my and Nash's birthdays on the February 16th. When Nash went off to college was when my parents celebrated my birthday on February 15th."

"Did that bother you that you had to share your birthday celebration?" Mat said.

"I was just a child, so it didn't bother me," Valerie said. "I don't think it bothered Nash either. In fact, after he turned fifteen and started dating, by him celebrating his birthday on February 16th with me gave him the opportunity to celebrate his actual birthday with his girlfriend. Anyway, how old are you?"

"I just turned twenty-three April 14th," Mat said.

"A week late, but happy birthday," Valerie said.

Mat grinned before saying, "Thanks."

At the Summer's home, everyone's attention was drawn to the portal that had opened up. The ones who were upstairs had rushed downstairs. Everyone relaxed when Willow and Kennedy stepped out of it. However, their curiosity piqued when Cain emerged from the portal just after Willow and Kennedy came through followed by two long-coats around the same age as Cain.

Buffy stepped up while saying, "Welcome to the Earth dimension, Wyatt and guests."

"They're Trevor and Jade," Cain said as he and the two long-coats looked into the faces before them.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, Wyatt, but why are you, Trevor and Jade here?" Buffy asked.

"Trevor, Jade and I personally know Cosgrove," Cain said. "I thought that our presence would rattle him enough for him to make mistakes. Anyway, how about a hug?"

Buffy grinned before giving Cain a hug. Once Buffy and Cain's hug ended, Xander extended his hand while saying, "I'll settle for a hand shake."

Cain slightly grinned before he shook Xander's hand while saying, "Suit yourself."

"So is Val back with the van?" Willow asked as Cain and Giles were shaking hands.

"Not yet," Buffy said as she looked at her watch. Xander was introducing the potentials to Cain and the two long-coats. "If her interview was on time then it should be over by now. I'll call her and find out how much longer she'll be."

When Buffy walked towards the stairs, Willow told, Cain, Trevor and Jade, "Follow Buffy up the steps and I'll show you the rest of the house."

Cain nodded before he trailed behind Buffy. Trevor, Jade and then everyone else followed behind Cain up the stairs in a single file.

Mat parked his P-Express delivery van on the street in front of a small one-story office building that was named, 'Cloud Nine'. The building had very dark tinted widows and when Valerie noticed as to how dark they were, she gestured towards the building while asking in a mistrustful tone, "This is the place?"

"It is," Mat said. "Do you have a problem with this place?"

Valerie shrugged before saying, "I've never been here before. Have you though?"

Mat gave Valerie as confused look before saying, "Yeah; several different times."

"How are the people like inside?" Valerie asked.

"What do you mean?" Mat asked.

"The people inside, do they have a pallid complexion?" Valerie asked.

Mat continued to give Valerie a confused looked while saying, "Not that I've noticed. Anyway, I'll be back in a minute."

"I would like to go in with you," Valerie said. "You can tell the people inside that you're training me." Mat gave Valerie a 'Not a good idea' stare. "Please?"

Mat thought for a moment longer before saying, "Come on."

Valerie and Mat were walking through the front door when Valerie's cell phone sounded. Five people stood before Valerie who she couldn't sense. She looked at who was calling, but answered with a simple, "Hello."

"Val, it's Buffy," she began. Valerie glanced around to see who or what were around her. "I hope I'm not interrupting your interview."

"It's over," Valerie said as Mat continued to the receptionist for the envelope. Valerie kept an eye on Mat. "But I'm in a middle of something else though."

"How soon can I expect you back with the van?" Buffy asked.

"The fastest I can get back can be forty minutes," Valerie said.

"Okay; where are you?" Buffy asked.

"I volunteered to go with one of the P-Express drivers," Valerie began. "And presently I'm at a place you'll be interested in."

"What kind of place is it?" Buffy asked.

"It's a small office building, but if I close my eyes the five who work here would go unseen," Valerie said.

"Vampires?" Buffy questioned.

"Yes and right now, Mat, the P-Express driver, is getting the package from the receptionist and we should be leaving very soon," Valerie said.

"Am I right to think that the van… our van, is at the P-Express facility?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, and I'm about ten minutes from there," Valerie said.

"We'll find a way to the van," Buffy said. "And I want you to stay with Mat and find out where that package is going."

"That won't be a problem," Valerie said. "Okay. Bye."

Valerie was putting her phone up when Mat stepped up next to her with an envelope in his hand. When Valerie looked up at him, he said, "We're done here." Valerie nodded before skittishly glancing around one last time. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Valerie quickly responded.

"You're fine?" Mat skeptically questioned louder than what Valerie had liked "You're acting as if you had walked into a lion's den."

Valerie saw two of the vampires staring at her. She gestured towards the exit while quickly rattling off, "You have an envelope to deliver, so let's go."

"What's up with you," Mat asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Valerie said as she turned towards the door and began walking. The vampires curiously watched Valerie as she left the facility followed by Mat.

Once the door closed behind Mat, one of the vampires stepped up to the receptionist and said, "Call the warehouse. Let them know that the two who just left are to be watched closely when they get there."

"Yes, Sir," the receptionist said.

"Oh and have Taggert read their minds," the vampire said. "I want to know as to why that woman was acting as if she had walked into a lion's den."

"Yes, Sir," the receptionist again said.

Outside while standing not too far from the van, Mat said, "I saw in your eyes that you were unnerved in there…"

"A little exaggeration, but yeah, those people concerned me," Valerie finally admitted.

"Why?" Mat asked.

Valerie slightly sighed before making up an excuse, "I recognized one of them and I wanted to get out before he recognized me."

"An ex-boyfriend?" Mat questioned.

Valerie crossed her arms while saying in a slight annoyed tone, "Okay, if I had dated one of those men in there, I would be pretty upset if he didn't recognize me right away."

"Okay, not an ex-boyfriend," Mat quickly said. "And since you're a beautiful woman, a man has to be insane not to remember you."

Valerie amusingly grinned before saying, "Nice save."

Mat grinned before asking, "So why did you want to get out there before someone in there recognizes you?"

"It has something to do with that group that I'm a part of and it's complicated," Valerie said. "Anyway, let's go deliver that envelop."

As Valerie walked toward the delivery van without hesitation, Mat confusingly stared at her before walking towards the driver's side.

Buffy had called a cab and once the cab came, Willow, Cain, Trevor and Jade got in and told the driver to go to the P-Express Delivery Service agency.

Mat drove the delivery van to a warehouse belonging to the Cloud Nine facility and was directed to park at the dock on the north side of the facility. Three large trucks were backed up to the dock and were being unloaded by nine workers.

When Valerie and Mat stepped out of the delivery van, Valerie could sense emotions of two people. Valerie looked around before walking along with Mat.

Valerie walked along with Mat from the van and followed him up the steps to the dock.

Once on the dock, Mat got one of the vampires' attention and told him, "I have an envelope for…" Mat read the name on the envelope. "For Mr. George Walsh."

"Wait here; I'll go get him," the vampire said. When Mat nodded, the vampire walked away and entered the warehouse.

As Valerie and Mat were waiting for George Walsh, Valerie telepathically heard, "Let your thoughts of your past run freely." Valerie vigorously searched for the source of the strong telepathic thought. "Let your thoughts of your past run freely."

Valerie spotted the source of the telepathic thought at one of the windows; however, she could only make out a silhouette image. While staring at the window, she just put a song in her head.

Mat saw Valerie staring off into the distance and asked, "So, Val, what are you thinking so hard about?"

"A song," Valerie said as she turned away from the window.

Mat grinned before saying, "That's sounds more interesting than what I was thinking about."

"What were you thinking about?" Valerie asked.

"Just random thoughts of my past," Mat said. "I'm not sure why those thoughts crossed my mind though."

"Perhaps you're just having a nostalgic moment," Valerie said as the telepath suggestion kept clouding her thoughts. Valerie scrunched her eyes and concentrated on a song verse.

Mat saw her and asked in a concerned tone, "Are you okay?"

"I just got a slight headache," Valerie said as she reopened her eyes and gave Mat a polite grin. When the nagging for her to think of her past persisted, she forced herself to think back eleven years ago when she and her brother Derrick got lost for an hour while exploring a cave.

Inside one of the offices, a vampire asked a half demon with fan-shaped ears, "What are you learning, Taggert?"

"The male is just a delivery driver, but the female…" Taggert said as he continued to half-heartedly get into her memories.

"What about the female?" the vampire asked.

"I'm not certain, but I think she knows that her thoughts are being probed," Taggert said. "She's purposely putting songs and trivial memories in her head."

"Can you determine who the female is?" the vampire asked.

"I can from the male," Taggert said. There was then a short pause. "The female is Valerie Blackstone and she's a new hire at the delivery company. She's just happened to be tagging along with him. Oh…"

"Oh? What?" the vampire asked.

"I think I just figured out her apprehensive behavior here and at the other location," Taggert said.

"And that is?" the vampire asked.

"Without looking, she can sense people's presence, but not the vampires' presence," Taggert said. "My guess is that the absence of her sensing someone's presence is just freaking her out."

"So she's a psychic?" the vampire asked.

"I doubt it," Taggert said. "I believe she is just someone who has hyperawareness."

"Is she a threat to us?" the vampire asked.

"She's not a threat," Taggert said. "I doubt she'll even be back. She might even quit her job before she starts her first work day."

"All right," the vampire said. "We won't risk exposing ourselves over some woman with hyperawareness."

Outside, Valerie and Mat were climbing into the delivery van. Once they were comfortable in their seats, Mat said, "Now that that's done, let go check out that bike."

Valerie gazed at the vampires while asking, "Are you sure you won't get in trouble for not going straight back to P-Express?"

"Most likely I'll hear about it if Rick finds out, but that's really as far as it will go," Mat said as he started the delivery van.

"He won't fire you?" Valerie questioned.

"He would, but not by taking too long to get back to headquarters," Mat said as he drove away. "Now the other drivers might get fired over it."

"Is Rick your stepbrother or something?" Valerie asked.

"Close," Mat said with a grinned. "He's married to my stepsister."

Valerie smiled before saying, "I had a feeling that you were related, but being an in-law wasn't one of my thoughts."

"What were your other thoughts?" Mat asked.

"I thought he might've been a cousin, an uncle… perhaps even a nephew," Valerie said.

"A nephew?" Mat questioned. "He's eight years older than me."

"So," Valerie said. "I know of a five-year-old boy who is two years older than his uncle."

"Really?" Mat questioned.

"I'm serious," Valerie said. "This woman name Susan had her first child… a daughter at the age of seventeen. Her daughter's name is Karen. Karen is one year older than me by the way." Mat just grinned. "Anyway, Karen got pregnant and had a baby before her seventeenth birthday. A year and a few months after Karen's son was born, Susan got pregnant with Karen's brother, Justin. Justin is the youngest of Karen's five siblings."

"That's interesting," Mat said. "And I now see how an uncle or an aunt can be born after a nephew or a niece."

The cabdriver dropped Willow, Cain, Trevor and Jade off next to the van. Once the four were in the van, Willow got out the extra set of keys, started the vehicle and drove to the law firm of Cosgrove, Brown, Garibaldi and Simms. Cain, Trevor and Jade were dressed in what they would wear in the O.Z. so when the four stepped into the law firm, all eyes turned towards those three.

Ms. Watts curiously watched and as the four stepped up to her desk, she asked, "How can I help you four?"

"We would like to see Hugh Cosgrove," Cain was the one to say.

"Do you have an appointed Mr…" Ms Watts asked before stopping for Cain to fill in the blank.

"It's Wyatt Cain and I'm positive he'll see us without an appointed," he said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cain, but unless you have appointment…" Ms. Watts was only able to get out.

"Get a message to Hugh quick like and tell him that the tin man who worked his brother's protection detail is here—" Ms. Watts confusingly stared into Cain's eyes as Cain continued to say, "—and I'm not leaving until my friends and I talk with him."

"Okay, one, Hugh has no brother… or sister as far as that matters, and two…" Ms. Watts was only able to get out.

"Trust me, he wasn't an only child," Cain interrupted with. "Now tell him what I told you or I'll go find him myself and deliver the message in person."

"All right," Ms. Watts said as she stood up. "Before I do, am I correct to assume that you're the tin man?"

"You would be," Cain confirmed. Ms. Watts nodded before walking away.

Sorcerer Cosgrove was with a client and when Ms. Watts knocked he gestured for Mr. Jones to wait before calling out, "Come in." Ms. Watts opened the door and stepped in. "This better be important, Ms. Watts."

"A man calling himself a tin man is insisting that he and three of his companions talk to you," Ms. Watts said.

Sorcerer Cosgrove shot Ms. Watts a disturbed look and questioned, "Did I hear you say, tin man?"

"Yes, Sir," Ms. Watts said. "He claims that he worked on your brother's protection detail."

"Did he say his name?" Sorcerer Cosgrove asked.

"It's Wyatt Cain," Ms. Watts said. A dreaded expression came across Sorcerer Cosgrove's face. "Do you even have a brother, Mr. Cosgrove?"

"I do… or did," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "I haven't seen or heard from him for twenty years, so I don't know if he's even alive." Sorcerer Cosgrove stood up. "Mr. Jones, I'm sorry for this interruption, but this Wyatt Cain person can be persistent and I know for a fact that he won't go away until I speak with him."

"I'll vouch for that," Ms. Watts commented.

"Take your time," Mr. Jones said.

Sorcerer Cosgrove nodded with a polite grin before following, Ms. Watts out into the hallway.

At the reception area, Willow, Cain, Trevor and Jade noticed when Sorcerer Cosgrove stepped into view. As Sorcerer Cosgrove stepped up, he said, "It's been twenty years, Wyatt. How have you been?"

"Busy," Cain said.

Sorcerer Cosgrove looked at Cain's companions one after the other before saying, "There's a conference room available. We four should talk there."

Cain gestured for Sorcerer Cosgrove to go first while saying, "After you."

Sorcerer Cosgrove nodded before walking. Willow, Cain, Trevor and Jade followed right behind. After Sorcerer Cosgrove took a few steps he asked, "So, how's my brother?"

"He was killed seven annuals ago," Cain said.

"How was he killed?" Sorcerer Cosgrove asked.

"That question is best answered in private," Willow said.

"Okay," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. Within a short time he opened the door to a conference room and motioned for all four to enter before him. Once everyone was inside, he shut the door and motioned for everyone to take a seat. "Sit."

"I'll stand, thank you," Cain firmly said. Willow, Trevor and Jade also remained standing.

Sorcerer Cosgrove grinned before saying, "Same old Wyatt."

"What about you, Hugh? Are you the same heartless wizard?" Cain asked.

"Directly to the point," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "You're not even going to tell me what happened to my brother first?"

Cain took a breath before saying, "Around the time that you were thought to have been killed, Princess Azkadellia was being possessed by the wicked witch's spirit. While being possessed Princess Azkadellia took over the O.Z. and during her fifteen-year-reign, she turned the O.Z. into her personal hell. However, just before the onset of her reign, Princess DG was smuggled out of the O.Z. for her safety. Seven years ago Princess DG returned to the O.Z. and your brother was killed for helping her."

"Just before coming to this dimension, I actually knew that Princess Azkadellia was being possessed along with knowing that Princess DG was being smuggled out of the O.Z.," Sorcerer Cosgrove began. "In fact I was with my brother the night Queen Jessica and Princess DG showed up at his door." Cain gave Sorcerer Cosgrove a concerned look. "I was hiding in the back room so Queen Jessica didn't even know that I was there. When I overheard their plan about smuggling Princess DG into this dimension, I took advantage of it."

"Your brother was a good man and he wouldn't have helped you into this dimension," Cain said.

"True and that was why I teleported from the back room to the street," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "I magically cloaked myself and I followed DG and those two parental units of hers to Kansas. In fact, the magic that I had to harness to get here almost killed me."

"There wouldn't have been any tears shed," Cain said.

Sorcerer Cosgrove grinned before saying, "To answer your question, Wyatt, I'm not the same man who I was twenty years ago. I've changed and for the better."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Cain sarcastically questioned.

"Take a look at me, Wyatt," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "I'm doing well here. I'm well respected and I help people. That's…"

"Nothing more than window-dressing," Willow hissed. "Big shot criminals and shady corporation with money are all you help and represent."

Sorcerer Cosgrove looked at Willow and said, "I'm sorry. We haven't been properly introduced." He offered to shake Willow's hand. "I'm Hugh Cosgrove."

Willow folded her arms instead of shaking hands while saying, "I'm Willow Rosenberg."

Sorcerer Cosgrove dropped his hand while saying, "I sense magical power in you, Willow Rosenberg."

"Likewise," Willow said.

"So where about the Outer Zone are you from?" Sorcerer Cosgrove asked.

"I'm not," Willow said.

Sorcerer Cosgrove gave her a curious look before questioning, "Where are you from?"

"Sunnydale, California," Willow said.

"Sunnydale?" Sorcerer Cosgrove questioned. "That outlandish little town that fell into a huge sinkhole about ten years ago?"

"More like a crater than a sinkhole, and yeah; that's where I'm from," Willow said.

"I heard rumors about that town," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "Before it crumbled into a crater I mean."

"What kind of rumors?" Willow asked.

"It was overrun with demons," Sorcerer Cosgrove said.

"It had more than its share of demons, but because Sunnydale was built over a Hell-mouth, it was understandable," Willow said.

"Hell-mouth? What's a Hell-mouth?" Sorcerer Cosgrove asked.

"It's a mystical convergent point of where demons and the supernatural individuals gravitate towards," Willow said. "I'm surprised you didn't feel the allure of that region."

Sorcerer Cosgrove smiled before saying, "To be truthful, I did feel the allure of that region when I would visit Wolfram & Hart in Los Angeles. I was going to drive through Sunnydale, but Lindsey… I can't remember his last name at the moment, but…"

"Was it McDonald?" Willow questioned. .

"It was… or is I guess," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "You two know each other?"

"I know of him," Willow said. "We never met."

"Yes, well, Lindsey was the one who told me the rumors of Sunnydale," Sorcerer Cosgrove said before turning towards Cain. "So Wyatt, I doubt that you came to see me just to find out how I've been."

"Being that you're alive makes you the most wanted outlaw in the O.Z," Cain said.

"You have no jurisdiction here, tin man," Sorcerer Cosgrove haughtily said.

"You think that will stop me?" Cain questioned.

Sorcerer Cosgrove smirked before saying, "No; I supposed it won't stop you from trying. However, you, your two buddies and the witch won't be enough to capture me."

"Two buddies?" Jade questioned. "You don't recognize me or him, do you?"

"Should I?" Sorcerer Cosgrove asked.

"Jade and I along with five other long-coats captured you once, but you used your magic on us to escape," Trevor said. "The five other long-coats who were with us were killed."

"Well, nothing personal to you two, but your two faces are two faces from many," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "And since I'm not going back to the O.Z. it won't hurt my case for you four to know that I killed twice as many long-coats than I'm credited for. And that's not counting the ones who died during the times that I was evading capture."

"I'm going to enjoy dragging you kicking and screaming back to the O.Z. to be hung," Cain said.

"Again, Wyatt, you four won't be enough to capture me. So unless you have a good size army of long-coats—" Sorcerer Cosgrove looked at Willow as he continued to say, "—or an army of witches standing ready that can defeat me and the local police we're through here. Now get out before I call the police."

Cain nodded before saying, "We'll leave, but we won't be going far." He looked at his group. "Let's go."

Without moving from her spot, Willow said, "Hugh Cosgrove, it won't take an army of witches to defeat you. I'm powerful enough to do it on my own."

Sorcerer Cosgrove again smirked before saying, "Willow, before you challenge me to a magical duel, you'll need to know that the power of a witch from this dimension fails in comparison to the power of a witch or a sorcerer from the O.Z's dimension."

Willow grinned before saying, "Yes, well, to be fair to you, you're just sensing my power when I'm not cranky and when I do get cranky… well let's just say you don't want me getting cranky."

Sorcerer Cosgrove amusingly grinned before saying, "Well, perhaps one of these days, Willow, we'll find out together on if you're powerful enough to take me, but I think you'll agree, it won't be today." Willow thought for a second before nodding. "You four know where the exit is."

"Let's go," Cain said again.

Sorcerer Cosgrove followed the four to the reception area. After watching the four leave into the hallway, he told Ms. Watts, "Get me Avery."

"Yes, Sir," Ms. Watts said.

Without another word, Sorcerer Cosgrove went back to his office.


	20. Discovered Secrets

At the Summer's home, Buffy answered the door to find Dean and Sam standing there. Buffy gave the two a curious look before saying, "I expected you two to be five states away by now."

"We got fifty miles away and came across a spitter demon," Dean said. "So can we come in?"

Buffy gestured for them to enter before asking, "What kind of demon?"

"We don't know its proper name," Sam said as he and Dean were walking in. "This demon looks like a severely deformed aardvark, its spits some kind of acid and it lives within the sewers."

"Are you here seeking help?" Buffy asked.

"No; we took care of it," Dean said. "We're here to find out if you know a person name Daniel Osborne." Buffy gave Dean a curious look. "He too is said to be from Sunnydale."

"Yeah, I know him," Buffy said. "Willow dated him before she dated Tara."

"He's a werewolf now," Dean said.

"Uh-huh; going on fifteen years now," Buffy said.

"Wait, you knew?" Sam said.

"I knew and so did Willow," Buffy said. "He's responsible enough at keeping himself caged during the times he wolf-out and if you two are planning to hunt him, I will stop you."

"He has killed before," Dean pointed out.

"He killed only once before and it was a demon hunter by the named Ray Campbell," Buffy shot back.

"You know about that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and Oz was torn up inside over it when he shouldn't have been," Buffy said.

"What?" Dean uttered.

"What happened to Ray Campbell was tragic; there's no denying it, but it wasn't Oz's fault; Ray Campbell provoked Oz," Buffy said. "And when it comes down to it, I'm not going to blame the man-killing lion for killing a man when the man knowingly pokes around in its den."

"Yeah, well, what if Oz is no longer being responsible enough to keep the people around him safe?" Dean quickly asked. "What if he's out there killing with no remorse?"

"Bring me undisputable evidence that he is out there killing and I'll be the one to lead the charge against him," Buffy said. "Until then, any demon hunter who gets within a mile of Oz will be dealing with me."

"Fine, we won't go after him, but a friend of ours is planning to," Dean said.

"You had better call your friend and tell him what I just told you," Buffy told Dean.

Dean gestured towards the kitchen while saying, "I need to use your phone." Buffy just gestured for Dean to proceed.

When Dean walked towards the kitchen, Buffy and Sam followed.

Alexis, Vanessa, Skye and Rain were in the kitchen playing cards. When Dean stepped in, Skye uttered, "Hey, Dean. You're back."

Dean slightly grinned while saying, "For a little bit." He gestured towards the phone. "I need to use the phone."

"Help yourself," Vanessa said. Dean just nodded as he walked towards it.

"So what's happening around here?" Sam asked as he and Buffy were walking into the kitchen.

"The lead attorney at Cosgrove, Brown, Garibaldi and Simms, Attorney at Law is a dangerous wizard from the Outer Zone dimension," Buffy said as Dean picked up the phone. Alexis, Vanessa, Skye and Rain put down their cards faced down and listened to what was being said.

"The Outer Zone dimension?" Sam questioned as he waved 'hi' to the teenagers. The four just waved back.

"You would know it as the Land of Oz," Buffy said as Dean was dialing.

Dean hung up the phone while questioning, "Wait, as in where Dorothy and Toto went after her house was picked up by a tornado?"

Buffy grinned before saying, "The movie 'Wizard of Oz' is a fictionalized story based on the actual events of Dorothy Gale."

"The actual story is as fascinating as the movie… somewhat," Alexis said.

Sam glanced at Alexis as he asked, "What's different from the movie and the actual events?"

"Well, Dorothy never met a walking and talking scarecrow and a tin man is what the people in the O.Z calls a policeman," Buffy said.

"What else?" Dean asked.

"Don't you have an important phone call to make?" Buffy asked.

Dean picked up the phone again before saying, "Once I get done making this call, I want to hear about the real story behind Dorothy Gale." When Buffy nodded with a grin Dean dialed the phone.

At the restaurant where DG once worked, Bobby Singer was sitting alone at a table near the entrance while eating a cheeseburger. He was sitting at the side of the table to where he was able to see the face of each customer as he or she arrived. He had just swallowed a bite when his cell phone rang.

Bobby looked at who was calling and when he recognized the number from a short time before, he demanded to know in a loud voice, "Who is this?"

Buffy and the others were able to clearly hear Bobby's voice. Dean had pulled the phone away from his ear for a second before saying, "Bobby, it's me, Dean. So calm down."

"Was it you who called and hung up on me a minute ago?" Bobby asked in a slightly quieter, but still agitated voice. Buffy and the others were still able to barely hear Bobby as he spoke.

"It was," Dean said. "Something interesting came up and I thought I hung up before it rang. Anyway, you need to forget about Daniel Osborne. "

"And why would I do that?" Bobby demanded to know.

"I have it under good authority that Daniel Osborne keeps himself restrained during the time that he would change," Dean said as he looked at Buffy.

Bobby questioned in a volume barely above a whisper, "Do I have to remind you that Daniel killed Ray Campbell?"

"Ray Campbell is the only person he killed and that was after, Ray went after him," Dean said.

"And how do you know that?" Bobby asked.

"Because I'm currently standing next to a good friend of Daniel's by the name of Buffy Summers," Dean said.

"This Daniel guy is a friend to the slayer?" Bobby asked.

"Not only that, Daniel dated the slayer's best friend who happens to be a powerful Wicca," Dean said. "In short, if you don't forget about Daniel, you'll have more trouble than what you'd know what to do with."

Dean saw the pleasant grinned on Buffy's face as Bobby said, "Thanks for the heads up."

"So you'll back off?" Dean asked.

"I'll back off," Bobby said.

"Good," Dean said.

"Bye," Bobby said.

As Bobby was putting his phone away, his attention was drawn to a new arriving customer when the waitress uttered out, "Hi, Oz. I'll be right with you as soon as I can."

"Take your time," Oz said.

Bobby watched Oz and as Oz was about to pass his table, Bobby uttered out, "Daniel Osborne." Oz faced Bobby in a curious manner. "Please join me, Daniel."

"Why would I do that?" Oz asked.

"I just want to talk," Bobby said.

"About?" Oz asked without attempting to sit.

"Two of my friends know some friends of yours," Bobby said.

"Which of my friends?" Oz asked.

"Buffy Summers and the friends who she hangs with," Bobby said. "I don't know their names, but I understand that you dated Buffy's best friend; a powerful Wicca."

Oz pondered for a moment before sitting down across from Bobby and asking, "You are?"

"Bobby Singer," he said as he extended his hand.

Oz shook his hand and saying, "You were waiting for me."

"I was." Bobby continued to say in a quieter voice, "In fact, up until two minutes ago, I came to this town to bag a werewolf." Oz leaned back in his seat and rose to full sitting posture. "Now don't get all defensive on me. I understand that anger is what triggers your change and if I still wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have introduce myself."

"What changed from two minutes ago," Oz asked.

"My friends who know your friends had passed on a message from Buffy," Bobby said. "According to Buffy, you keep yourself retrained during the times that you would do harm to people. If that's true then I'm not really killing a man-killing demon by killing you."

"It's true; I keep myself restrained," Oz said.

"Well, learning about that little fact is what changed my mind," Bobby said. "Therefore, I'm going to finish eating my burger and skedaddle."

"How many more hunters know about me?" Oz asked.

"None as far as I know," Bobby said. "I heard about you a few years ago. Then last night…"

"You heard of me a few years ago?" Oz questioned.

"I know what happened between you and Ray Campbell," Bobby said.

Oz skeptically stared at Bobby while asking, "What do you know?"

"Ray beat you until you changed into a werewolf," Bobby said. "There was a witness to the event. That's how I knew that anger was what triggers your change and because of what Ray had done, I can't actually fault you for his death. Anyway, to finish what I was saying, last night I stop for gas and overheard your name mentioned. I called my two friends. They're hunters too and I was actually calling them for help, but it turns out that my friends knew your friends and the rest you pretty much know."

"Once you leave, I don't have to worry about other hunters looking for me?" Oz said.

"As far as I know, me and my two friends who know your friends are the only hunters who know about you," Bobby said. "And after I leave here, I'm not going to think twice about you unless I find out that you're killing." Oz just nodded. "There is something I would like to know though… before I leave."

"And that is?" Oz asked.

"True werewolves change at sunset on the day of a full moon," Bobby began. "How is it that you're different?" Oz slightly grinned before telling him what he did while trying to stop the wolf from coming out.

At Mat's friend's two-story house, Mat's friend Toby was showing Valerie and Mat his motorcycle in his garage. Just outside the garage in the driveway was a pickup truck. An upside-down canoe hung a half inch above Valerie's head. Mat and Toby had to duck while walking around it.

They were in the garage for a short time when Toby's nine-year-old nephew Henry stepped in and said, "Uncle Toby, you have a phone call."

"Who is it?" Toby asked. Henry just shrugged as he stopped walking beneath the canoe near one of its ends. Toby turned towards Valerie and Mat. "I'll be back."

"We'll be here," Valerie said.

Toby nodded. As he was walking away, he said, "Come on, Henry."

"I want to stay here," Henry said.

"Henry…" Toby was able to get out as he stopped and faced Henry.

"Mat and I will be here to make sure he doesn't get into anything," Valerie told Toby.

After a short hesitation, Toby looked at Valerie before saying, "Alright." He then glanced at Henry before walking away.

Once Toby was gone, Henry told Valerie, "There's a girl in my class name Valerie."

"There is?" Valerie responded in an 'adult to child' voice.

"Yep," Henry said.

"Speaking of class, Henry, why are you in school today?" Mat asked.

"I went to see the doctor today," Henry said.

"If you're sick, maybe you should go back inside," Mat suggested.

"I'm not sick," Henry said. "I had a cast on my leg and now I don't. I can jump now. Do you want to see how high I can jump?"

"Show me," Mat said.

It dawned on Valerie as Henry was in motion to jump that Henry was beneath the canoe. Henry was thrusting himself off of his feet, when Valerie uttered, "Henry, Sweetie…"

Henry had hit the canoe and roughly jolting it. Two of the mounts that the rope was tied to were over Henry's head. The mounts jerked loose and as Henry was coming back down, so was one end of the canoe. Valerie reacted quickly to catch the end of the canoe and when she did, she sliced opened both her palms on a damaged area of the canoe that needed to be smoothed out.

It dawned on Mat what had happened as Valerie was standing there holding the end of the canoe with blood dripping from her hands.

He went as quickly as he could to help while uttering, "Oh God!"

"I'm sorry," Henry sincerely said as he quickly moved out of the canoe's way.

"It's okay, Henry," Valerie assured him as she and Mat eased the end of the canoe to the ground. "It was an accident."

"You're bleeding," Henry said.

"Yeah, well, better my hands than your head," Valerie said as she and Mat let go of the canoe.

"Let me see how bad your hands are," Mat said as he went to take off his top shirt.

Valerie was clasping her palms together to stop the bleeding. When she saw that Mat was more muscular than what he first appeared to be she slightly gawked and lip-synced 'wow' before shaking off her thoughts and questioning, "And you need to strip to do that?"

"My shirt isn't filthy and you need something to wrap your wounds," Mat said just before he ripped his shirt into two halves. "Henry, go get your uncle." Henry was leaving as Mat began to lightly wipe the blood from Valerie's hands. Mat saw that the wounds were deep. "You'll need stitches."

"It just might look worse than what it really is, so I might not need stitches," Valerie suggested as Mat was wrapping one of the shirt piece around her hand.

"Val, if that canoe would have cut any deeper you would've lost both of your hands," Mat said. "You know, that canoe isn't all that light either, so I'm actually surprised that you were able to stop it from hitting Henry the way you did."

"I'm not a weakling," Valerie said.

Mat grinned while saying, "Obviously." Valerie just grinned. Mat began wrapping the other hand. "You also can move pretty fast when you want to." He gestured in the direction of the pickup truck. "Toby will most likely have gauze and tape. So we should clean your wounds, wrap your hands better and then take you to the hospital for those stitches that you need."

"All right, but don't be surprise that the doctor tells me that I don't need stitches," Valerie said just before she and Mat left the garage.

"Toby is a second year medical student, so I'm going to let you hear it from him and then you'll believe me," Mat said. Valerie just grinned.

Henry came rushing down the stairs as Mat was leading Valerie into the house. When Henry saw them, he said, "Uncle Toby is upstairs while going number-two. He'll be down soon."

"Okay," Valerie said with a slight grin. "I didn't have to know what he was doing up there."

"We'll wait for Toby in the kitchen," Mat said.

"You don't act like you're hurt," Henry said before Valerie and Mat had a chance to walk away.

Valerie glanced at Mat and grinned before saying, "Some things aren't what they appear to be."

"I don't understand," Henry said in a confused tone.

"My hands hurt, but they don't hurt that bad," Valerie said. Mat just shook his head with a grin before he, Valerie and Henry entered the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Mat asked, "Henry, do you know where the gauze and tape are?" Henry shrugged and shook his head.

"We'll wait for, Toby," Valerie said. "My hands have pretty much stopped bleeding."

"How can you be so sure?" Mat asked.

"Blood isn't dripping from the shirt pieces after you wrapped my hands," Valerie began. "In fact, the shirt pieces aren't really blood-soaked at all, so therefore my hands can't be bleeding all that bad." Valerie then haughtily grinned.

"That's good… that your hands aren't bleeding that bad," Mat said. "As deep as those cuts are, you'll still need stitches."

"We'll find out," Valerie said.

It took Toby several minutes to the kitchen and when he stepped in, he said, "So what happened?"

"Henry was showing us how high he could jump and accidentally knocked one end of the canoe down…" Valerie said.

"Wonder woman here grabbed the canoe before it could strike Henry," Mat finished.

"Which was a good thing," Valerie said.

"I never said that it wasn't," Mat said. "I was just amazed that you were able to move that fast and were able to stop it from hitting Henry." Valerie just slightly grinned.

"Val, step over to the sink," Toby said just before he stepped up to a corner cabinet and opened it. He pulled out the gauze, tape and the peroxide, and then joined Valerie at the sink. "Let me see your hands." As Valerie was unwrapping her hands, Toby turned on the faucet and adjusted the temperature of the water to lukewarm. "Rinse the blood off so I know what I'm seeing."

"Okay," Valerie said as she went to rinse her hands off.

Mat stood back as Valerie rinsed her hands off. Once the blood was off, Toby said, "These cuts aren't deep at all."

"What?" Mat uttered as he stepped closer to take a look.

Toby was pouring the peroxide over Valerie's wounds as Valerie said, "I told you, Mat, that I didn't think that my wounds were as bad as you were saying."

Valerie sensed Mat's slightly suspicious emotions just before saying, "Yeah. You did."

"I'll wrap your hands and then you and Mat have to go," Toby said as he picked up the gauze. "The phone call I received was about my student loan. There's a mistake with my paperwork and I have to go to school and straighten it out."

"I'm interested in test driving your motorcycle," Valerie said. "So when will be the best time to come back?"

"Once your hands are wrapped, I'll get your address from you and then I can take the motorcycle to you," Toby said as he was wrapping one of Valerie's hands. "Which will be after I straighten out my student loan situation."

"Sounds good," Valerie said.

Henry tapped Valerie's arm and waited for Valerie to look before saying, "I'm glad you're alright."

Valerie grinned before saying, "Thank you… and it was an accident, so don't feel bad over what happen." Henry grinned before nodding.

Valerie figured that she would be at Buffy's house later so once Valerie's hands were properly bandaged, she gave Toby Buffy's address. Once Toby had the address, Valerie gave Henry a hug while saying, "Bye, Sweetie."

As they were ending the hug Henry grinned before saying, "Bye."

Valerie and Mat left the house. Neither one said anything as they were walking to the delivery van. Once in the van Mat put the key in the ignition, but didn't turn the key to start the van.

Valerie was about to speak when Mat turned towards her and said, "Both of your hands were practically cut off across the palm. I saw it."

"You heard Toby," Valerie said while gesturing towards the house. "The wounds weren't deep at all."

"Would you like to explain that?" Mat asked.

"Explain what exactly?" Valerie questioned.

"Explain to me how your wounds were very deep one minute and then superficial the next minute," Mat said.

"You made a mistake…" Valerie said.

Mat said in a slight angrily tone, "No; I didn't and a normal person doesn't heal that quickly."

"Now I'm not normal?" Valerie questioned.

"You moved faster than what I have ever seen anyone moved before; that canoe isn't all that light, but you had no problem with its weight… other than cutting yourself and those cuts are healing at an miraculous rate, so you tell me," Mat said. "Are you normal?"

Valerie lowered her head before saying, "Since I was fifteen and during REM sleep, I would dream of fighting vampires and demons." Valerie felt the concern feelings that Mat had towards her. She continued to say without looking at him, "At sixteen I took a job at the bookstore called 'The Rare Books' Source.' That bookstore sold unusual books; books on demons and witchcraft. I bought a copy of each one and read them from cover to cover." She glanced at Mat. "I was looking for the answers as to why I was dreaming about demons."

"Your dreams were just that; dreams," Mat said.

"No, they weren't," Valerie said. "They were visions of past slayers."

"Slayers?" Mat asked in a confused tone.

Valerie said while staring directly into Mat's eyes, "Young girls who are endowed with the strength, speed, endurance and agility to fight the demons, vampires and the forces of darkness. There are hundreds of potential slayers in each generation, but only one slayer is chosen at a time and…"

"Are you telling that you're a slayer?" Mat interrupted with.

"Well, I'm not the chosen slayer, but yeah, I'm a slayer," Valerie said. "Very rapid healing ability is an attribute of a slayer. In fact, this time tomorrow, you won't even see so much as a scar across my palms."

"You were an outsider in your hometown because you read those books on demons and witchcraft?" Mat questioned. Valerie just nodded. "That group that you joined?"

"It's a group of slayers, potential slayers and one powerful witch named Willow," Valerie answered. "In fact, it was Willow who activated my slayer ability with her magic. Before then I was just an over-the-hill potential slayer who was in desperation for answers."

"Twenty isn't over-the-hill," Mat said.

"It is for a potential slayer," Valerie said. Mat gave her a confuse look. "A potential slayer can only become an actual slayer between the ages of fifteen and twenty, and my ability was magically activated just a couple of weeks ago."

"And your group goes around and fights the forces of darkness, like demons and vampires?" Mat questioned.

"That's pretty much the gist of it," Valerie said. "We're not a cult though."

"Wait, demons aren't even real," Mat said in a strong conviction of his belief.

"Trust me, they're real," Valerie said as she was noticing Toby and Henry leaving the house. "Toby is curious as to why we're still here."

Mat looked and saw Toby and Henry staring into his direction in a concerned manner. He waved bye before starting the van. Toby and Henry was waving back when Mat put the van in gear. Valerie was waving bye just before Mat drove away.

"So if demons exist, why haven't I've seen them?" Mat asked.

"Vampires look like us until they're ready to feed and then they vamp out with their long fangs and bumpy foreheads," Valerie said. "The demons that don't look like us stay to the shadows."

"So you're telling me that I might've seen a vampire before, but because they look like us, I wouldn't have notice?" Mat questioned.

"Yep," Valerie said. "A pallid complexion is one of the signs that you are with a vampire."

"Wait a minute!" Mat uttered. "That 'Cloud Nine' office building…"

"Completely filled with vampires," Valerie said. "Those dark tinted windows were to block out the harmful sunlight."

"So that was why you were unnerved in that place," Mat surmised aloud.

"Yep, and I could have strangled you when you said something about it with them in hearing distance," Valerie said.

"They were across the room when I said something," Mat pointed out.

"Vampires' senses are much more acute than humans," Valerie said. "So good, in fact, that they could most likely hear our heartbeat from where we were standing."

"If they were vampires, why didn't they attack us?" Mat asked.

"They might be demons, but they're not without intelligence," Valerie said. "They're not going to kill just to be killing and draw unnecessary attention to themselves; not in a big city like this anyway."

"Good to know," Mat said. "Anyway, I said I would drop you off at your friend's house."

"Yes," Valerie said before telling him the address and the directions to get there.

Once Mat knew where he was going, he asked, "Would this friend be a slayer also?"

"Actually she would be 'the' slayer," Valerie said.

"What do you mean?" Mat asked.

"Buffy is a chosen slayer and is the longest living slayer who had ever lived," Valerie said. "Of course she had died twice and was brought back, but she's still the longest living slayer living."

"When you say brought back you mean what?" Mat asked in an uncertain tone.

"She drowned the first time at the age of sixteen and was resuscitated after a couple of minutes by a friend," Valerie began. "Her second death at the age of twenty was a mystical death so because of it being a mystical death, the laws of magic granted Willow the prerogative to resurrect her. And these events took place over ten years ago."

"A slayer's life is short," Mat commented almost as a questioned.

"Before Buffy, a slayer's life expediency was between one and three years after being chosen," Valerie said. "Buffy changed the rules though. Now the life expediency is pretty much an unknown variable."

"How did Buffy change the rules?" Mat asked.

"Before Buffy, slayers fought alone and in secret," Valerie said. "Now we fight in teams. Buffy's team began when she was the only slayer at the age of sixteen. Her team members were just her high school friends. They were known as the Scoobies and the original Scoobies are Willow, Xander and Giles. However, Giles was Buffy's watcher and is old enough to be her father." Valerie felt Mat's wary emotions over what he was hearing. "Mat, I would understand if you decide that you don't want anything to do with me."

"Why would you think I want nothing more to do with you?" Mat quickly asked.

"Are you telling me that my life doesn't frighten you?" Valerie asked.

"No; actually your life does frighten me some, but not enough for me to not want anything to do with you," Mat said before placing his right hand over Valerie's left hand. "In fact, I like you." Valerie pulled her hand out from underneath his. "But you don't feel the same way towards me."

"It's not that," Valerie quickly said. "I do like you. You're very good looking and… and I am very much attracted to you. But…"

"Let me guess, it's complicated," Mat commented.

"Not this time," Valerie said. "Not really."

"Then what is it?" Mat asked.

"There are things about me that you still don't know; things that might still make you think twice about being around me," Valerie said.

"Val, I just found out that demons are real and you fight them… professionally," Mat said. "Since I'm not frightened off by that, I doubt that you can frighten me off. So what is it that I don't know about you?"

Valerie stared at her fidgeting hands while blurting out, "I'm an empath and Willow is teaching me witchcraft." Valerie turned towards Mat. "There, I said it. Those are my secrets."

"When you say that you're an empath, you mean what?" Mat asked.

"I'll put it to you this way," Valerie began. "My nickname in high school, which I'd never liked so don't call me it, was Deanna Troi."

"You feel people's emotions," Mat guessed aloud.

"Yep, and I actually knew that you liked me from the start," Valerie said. "I also know that you don't live anywhere near me."

"Is that a slayer thing?" Mat asked.

"No," Valerie said. "I could always sense someone's emotions and on random occasions make out someone's thoughts."

"Can you make out any of my thoughts?" Mat asked.

"No," Valerie said. "I just feel your intrigued yet apprehensive emotions."

"Okay, those emotions are a given even if you weren't an empath," Mat said. "Look past those emotions… or whatever you do and tell me what you feel."

Valerie concentrated for a moment. She then grinned before saying, "You fear for me… for my safety, like a love one would fear for a relative's safety if he or she was a cop in a harsh neighborhood."

"That's a pretty accurate interpretation of my feelings towards you," Mat said. "And since you used the description 'love one' I would like to say that my like for you hasn't changed. I like you and I would like to ask you out."

"Do you own a personal cell phone?" Valerie asked as she pulled out her cell phone. "Not the company's one that you're currently have."

"I do," Mat said. "It's in a locker at P-Express."

"What's the number?" Valerie asked.

As Mat told Valerie the number she dialed it and pressed send. When Mat saw her calling the number, he asked, "You're calling my phone when I don't have it."

"My number is now on your phone," Valerie said. She ended the call after hearing it ring for the second time. "Now you can call me and ask me out."

Mat just grinned just as Valerie was adding his name to the number.

At the law firm of Cosgrove, Brown, Garibaldi and Simms Avery entered Sorcerer Cosgrove's office while leaving the office door opened behind him.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Avery asked.

"Shut the door and have a seat," Sorcerer Cosgrove said.

Avery nodded while saying, "Yes, Sir.'

Once Avery had the door shut and was sitting down, Sorcerer Cosgrove asked, "Have you found out anything on those slayers?"

"Not as yet, Sir, but I will," Avery said. "I won't let you down."

"Well, I have something else I want you to find out," Sorcerer Cosgrove. "I want every scrap of information that you can scrape together on a woman named, Willow Rosenberg. She's from Sunnydale California before it fell into a crater."

"Yes, Sir," Avery said. "Is there anything else, Sir?"

"There's a man in town by the name of Wyatt Cain," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "Willow and two other men are with him. I want you to find them and put a surveillance team on them. You can get their photos from the building security. In fact, the security officers are expecting you."

"Yes, sir," Avery said.

"That's it," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. Avery went to get up. "Now find me those slayers!"

Avery nodded before saying, "Yes, Sir." He then left the office.

Buffy was finishing her story of Dorothy Gale when Willow, Cain, Trevor and Jade were coming through the door. Dean and Sam were introduced to Cain, Trevor and Jade right afterwards.

A short time later, Mat dropped Valerie off at Buffy's house. Once she was inside, she was introduced to Cain, Trevor and Jade as well. After the introductions were done, Valerie told her group about 'Cloud Nine' facility and its warehouse.


	21. Shanghaied

**A/N the latter half of this chapter and parts of other chapters (I'm not sure how many chapters at this point) will be based on the Abbott and Costello's movie 'Hold that Ghost'. I do not own it. Becca will have a phone conversation in this chapter with Melinda Gordon. Melinda Gordon as well as Becca Cahill are characters from 'Ghost Whisperer' and again I do not own it. **

Avery had searched for information on Willow Rosenberg for several minutes. He went as far as he could and found contact information on fifteen people who were around the same age as Willow. All fifteen had lived in the original Sunnydale during the time that Willow did and six of them were currently living in New Sunnydale.

Avery dropped the collected information off to Sorcerer Cosgrove and after Sorcerer Cosgrove glanced over the list, he began calling the people on the list while starting with the six people in New Sunnydale. The first four either didn't know or didn't remember Willow.

After crossing four names off the list, he dialed again. Seconds after dialing, he said, "Ma'am, this is Hugh Cosgrove attorney at law. I'm looking for Amy Madison."

"This is her," she said. "How can I help you?"

"I'm investigating Willow Rosenberg and my investigation shows that you might've gone to the same high school as her," Sorcerer Cosgrove said.

"We did," Amy said. "Is there anything in specific you like to know? Because I know things about her that you wouldn't even believe."

"You'd be amazed to how much I would believe," Sorcerer Cosgrove said.

"Yeah, well, same here actually," Amy said.

"Anyway, Ms. Madison…" Sorcerer Cosgrove was only able to get out.

"It's Amy," she corrected.

"Okay, Amy," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "Tell me about Willow Rosenberg and don't leave anything out."

"Well, she's smart; a real science geek," Amy said. "We used to be good friends until…"

"You two were good friends until when?" Sorcerer Cosgrove questioned.

"Well, I don't know if you believe in magic or witchcraft, but both Willow and I practiced the craft…" Amy was only able to get out before hearing a clapping sound. She suddenly found herself in a strange office while facing away from Sorcerer Cosgrove and staring at a large decorative picture. Her empty right hand was still in the position as if she was holding the phone. She was slightly dizzy from being teleported and as she went to massage her temples she uttered, "What the f…"

"Ms. Madison… Amy," Sorcerer Cosgrove called out as he hung up the phone. Amy swung around to look at who spoke. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I'm Hugh Cosgrove."

Amy glanced around the office while saying, "So I'm thinking that it's safe to say that you do believe in magic."

"Yes," Sorcerer Cosgrove said with a grin. "In case you're wondering, we're in Washington D.C." He then gestured towards one of the three empty guest chairs. "Have a seat and please continue at what you were saying."

Amy nodded before taking a seat. Once comfortable in the chair she said, "Willow and I were friends up to our senior year of high school. Then the parents in Sunnydale got influence by a demon… you do know about demons, right?"

"I do," Sorcerer Cosgrove said.

"Okay, well, while under the demon's influence the parents tried to kill me, Willow and Buffy by burning us at the stake…" Amy was able to get out.

"Is Buffy another witch?" Sorcerer Cosgrove asked.

"Hardly," Amy said. "Buffy's a slayer."

"Buffy's a vampire slayer?" Sorcerer Cosgrove quickly asked.

"She is, and she's best friends with Willow," Amy said. A satisfying grin came across Sorcerer Cosgrove's face. "Back in high school, Buffy and I weren't really friends per se, but we weren't really enemies either. Anyway, I knew a transmodification spell that could change someone into a rat and before the parents were able to burn us alive, I changed myself into a rat. Unfortunately as a rat I couldn't change back into a person and Willow didn't know the spell to change me back either, so after the demon crisis was stopped, I was stuck being a rat for almost three years."

"You seem to have gotten over your rat transmodification spell," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "How did you do it?"

"Well, while I was busy running on the exercise wheel in the cage that Willow had put me in, Willow was studying witchcraft and was getting stronger with each passing day," Amy said. "What irks me is that witchcraft had always come easy for Willow and then one day, Willow out-of-the-blue knew what to do to change me back."

"So Willow is a powerful witch?" Sorcerer Cosgrove asked.

"Incredibly powerful," Amy said. "So powerful in fact that she almost destroyed the world eleven years ago when she went on a vengeful spree when her girlfriend Tara got murdered."

"So she's more powerful when she's upset?" Sorcerer Cosgrove asked.

"Definitely," Amy said.

"So the witch has a bite to her after all," Sorcerer Cosgrove uttered barely loud enough to be heard.

"You seemed to be a powerful warlock with some bite as well," Amy said.

"I prefer the term sorcerer over warlock or wizard," Sorcerer Cosgrove said.

"You got it Sorcerer Cosgrove," Amy said. Sorcerer Cosgrove grinned. "So how long have you been practicing magic?"

"Magic has always been a part of me," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "And I'm not talking about the magic that you learned throughout the years."

"I'm not following you," Amy said.

"You chant your invocations to draw your magic from… well, to be honest, I don't know where you draw your magic from, but with me, my magic is inside me. I don't need to chant anything." Sorcerer Cosgrove clapped while he continued to say, "All I have to do is this—" In a quick flash of light, Sorcerer Cosgrove and Amy switched seats. "—to make things happen."

Amy again felt dizzy from the teleportation. She waited until the sensation subsided before saying, "Impressive. Do you know any incantations?"

"No," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "I ran into a few people that thought I should learn them, but I don't see the need to."

"Are you a half demon?" Amy asked.

"Do I look like I'm a demon?" Sorcerer Cosgrove angrily questioned just before clapping his hand and switching them back to their original seats.

Amy waited until the dizzy sensation subsided again before saying, "Okay, first of all, if you do that again, you're going to see what I had for breakfast," Sorcerer Cosgrove just grinned. "And two, I said 'half' demon. There are half demons that can pass for human and some demons are mystical by nature. So I thought you might've gotten your mystical ability from your demon side of the family; providing that you have a demon side of course."

"Well I don't," Sorcerer Cosgrove slightly hissed. "I'm human, but I'm not from this dimension."

"You being from another dimension was my next guess," Amy said. "So what dimension are you from?"

"I can tell you, but most likely you won't believe me," Sorcerer Cosgrove said.

"Try me," Amy said.

"I'm from the Outer Zone dimension; AKA the O.Z," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "However, you know my dimension as 'The Wizard of Oz."

"You can't be serious?" Amy quickly shot back. .

"I told you, you won't believe me," Sorcerer Cosgrove said.

"You're from Oz?" Amy questioned. "The land where Dorothy meets the scarecrow, the tin man and the cowardly lion?"

"The scarecrow was a zipper-head… a criminal with half of his brain pulled out," Sorcerer Cosgrove began. "The term 'tin man' is what they called a policeman in the O.Z. and the cowardly lion… well in a way, he was in fact a cowardly lion with human features. Anyway, what else can you tell me about Willow and Buffy?"

"Are you planning on taking them on?" Amy asked.

"I have a few operations going on that are being threaten by them…" Sorcerer Cosgrove was only able to get out.

"I suggest that you cut your losses and move on," Amy interrupted with.

Sorcerer Cosgrove laughed before saying, "I think you overestimate their ability."

"Buffy fought and killed a Hell God that was imprisoned in this dimension by two other Hell Gods," Amy began. "I was a rat then, so I'm just going on what I was told, but I was human again when she fought and destroyed the army of the First Evil. In short, Buffy and her group have an amazing track record for winning, so if you are going to stay and fight don't underestimate them."

"How many more slayers are with Buffy and Willow?" Sorcerer Cosgrove asked.

"None," Amy said.

"None?" Sorcerer Cosgrove questioned.

"There are only three slayers," Amy said while not knowing about Kennedy, Amber and the charmed slayers. "Buffy, Faith and Tabitha. Faith is in Los Angeles, Tabitha is in New Sunnydale, and up until now, I didn't know where Buffy and the Scoobies were." A confused expression came across Sorcerer Cosgrove's face. "Scoobies is just a term used to describe Buffy's group."

Sorcerer Cosgrove nodded before asking, "How come there are only three slayers?"

"Up until sixteen years ago, there was only one slayer," Amy said. "She alone stood against the darkness of evil. However, a death of a slayer activates another slayer. It has been this way since the beginning."

"What happened sixteen years ago to change that?" Sorcerer Cosgrove asked.

"Buffy died," Amy simply said.

"I'm not amused," Sorcerer Cosgrove said in a sincere tone.

"In 1997 Buffy drowned," Amy said. "She was legally dead for about two minutes before being resuscitated by a friend; however, that death was enough to activate Kendra. Kendra was killed a year later thus activating Faith. Faith went rogue, killed someone… a human, sought out redemption a year or so later, went to prison for her crime, busted out of prison to help fight the First Evil's army, went back to prison at some point and while in prison for the second time, she stopped her heart long enough to be legally dead for about three minutes thus activating Jamie as the next slayer. Jamie was killed within a year, which activated Verna. After Verna was Tabitha, and that's it for the slayer's lineage."

"After listening to it, am I correct to assume that only Tabitha's death, momentarily or not, will activate the next slayer?" Sorcerer Cosgrove questioned.

"As far as I know, you're correct," Amy said.

"Okay, that's helpful information," Sorcerer Cosgrove said.

"And that's all the help I can give you," Amy said.

"I disagree," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "You can be a big help to me."

"How?" Amy asked.

"I want you to find Buffy and her Scoobies for me," Sorcerer Cosgrove said.

"I care less about Buffy or her Scoobies, but I prefer to stay out of it," Amy said. "So if you be kind enough to teleport me home."

Sorcerer Cosgrove laughed before saying, "I see you have a sense of humor."

"I don't understand," Amy said.

"You know about me and I can't risk you warning Buffy," Sorcerer Cosgrove said.

"I won't say a word to her or anyone" Amy quickly said.

"You're right; you won't," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "And if you won't join me against Buffy then I have no incentive not to kill you."

"I'll join you; I'll join you," Amy quickly said.

"How can I trust that you won't cut and run at the first chance you get?" Sorcerer Cosgrove asked.

"You have the ability to teleport me to you, so that's incentive enough for me not to cut and run," Amy said.

"My ability to teleport you do has its limits," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "I was only able to do that because we had a communication connection."

"And if you didn't just tell me, I would've never had known," Amy said.

"You would've found out eventually," Sorcerer Cosgrove said as he pulled his drawer open. He then pulled out a three-ounce medicine type bottle of liquid. "However, I can fix this dilemma."

"What's that?" Amy asked as she stared at the bottle.

"The only reason that you want to join me is so you can live," Sorcerer Cosgrove began as he placed the bottle on his desk. "Unfortunately there is nothing you can say that will convince me that you won't cut and run…"

"I won't, I swear," Amy quickly said.

"But you can do something to prove that you won't cut and run," Sorcerer Cosgrove continued to say. "Drink the contents of that bottle."

Amy picked it up before asking, "What is it?"

"Poison," Sorcerer Cosgrove forthrightly said.

"Poison?" Amy mocked. "But…"

"It will only kill you if you don't take a daily antidote," Sorcerer Cosgrove said.

"Oh, I see," Amy said. "To keep me loyal, I'll be forever dependant on you to keep me from dying from a poison with no true antidote."

"I could always kill you now and not worry about you one way or the other," Sorcerer Cosgrove suggested as he leaned back in his chair.

Amy gave Sorcerer Cosgrove a disgusted look before asking, "Before I take this, what is it?"

"A concoction from the O.Z dimension," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "It's a mixture between Mauritanium powder and the venom of a basken toad, and strangely enough the blood of the baskin toad is what you'll be drinking daily to keep from dying. Of course the blood of the baskin toad will be mixed with another ingredient."

"Which means you must have those toads somewhere," Amy said.

"In a large aquarium in my basement which is quite safe from any intruders," Sorcerer Cosgrove said.

"Enough of them to keep providing me with daily antidotes?" Amy asked.

"An unfertilized basken egg will still hatch a female basken and a female basken will lay ten to twelve eggs per year," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "Also a full grown baskin can weigh up to five pounds and it only takes a small about of its blood to keep you alive. So yes, I have enough toads to keep you alive. Now drink up before this offer of keeping you alive expires." Amy again gave Sorcerer Cosgrove a disgusted look before taking off the cap. "Oh and drink it all."

Amy nodded before putting the bottle to her lips. She slightly gagged from the taste and after a few small swigs she was able to drink down the contents of the bottle.

"Done," Amy said as she put the cap back on.

As Amy was putting the bottle back on the desk, Sorcerer Cosgrove said, "To stay alive, you must drink two ounces of the antidote once every thirty hours; except to be safe I recommend that you take the antidote once every twenty-four hours." Sorcerer Cosgrove reached in his drawer and pulled out another three-ounce bottle that was only filled two-thirds of the way. "Starting now." He held out the bottle for Amy to take. Amy took the bottle and removed the cap. "Drink it all." Amy nodded before putting the bottle to her lips. Again she gagged on the taste and it took a few swigs to drink it all down. "Now I trust you not to cut and run."

As Amy put the cap back on, she said, "I just hope I can trust you to keep giving me the antidote."

"Obey me and I have no reason not to give you the antidote," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. Amy slightly smirked before putting the bottle back on his desk. "Now here's what I want you to do. I want you to find Buffy and her group and collect information on them. I want to know what they're doing."

"I can locate the slayer through a location spell, but I'll need a few ingredients to cast the spells and a place to do it at," Amy said.

"Okay," Sorcerer Cosgrove said as he picked up his pen and scooted the memo pad in front of him. "First, what ingredients do you need?" Amy listed her magic supplies and once she was done, he jokingly said, "Add some peas here I think you would have pea soup."

"I wouldn't want to eat that soup with those ingredients," Amy said.

Sorcerer Cosgrove amusingly grinned before picking up the phone and saying, "Now I'll get you a hotel room and don't worry, the law firm will pick up the bill."

"I appreciate that," Amy said as Sorcerer Cosgrove dialed the phone.

An hour after Valerie was dropped off at Buffy's home, Toby showed up with the motorcycle in the back of his pick-up truck. Henry was with him. When Valerie went out to test-drive the motorcycle, everyone in the house stepped out to watch.

Valerie was standing next to the bike as she was putting on the helmet. Before she was able to climb on the bike, Giles stepped up to her and said, "Val…"

"Giles, I heard your ill opinion on me getting a motorcycle for the past hour and I respect it; I do, but this is my decision," Valerie interrupted with.

"You made that clear inside," Giles patiently said. "However, since you admitted that you had ridden a bike only a half dozen times with the last time more than two years ago, I wanted to go over the basics with you."

"Oh," Valerie surprisingly said. "Sorry. I was just picking up a concern parenting vibe from you, so I thought…"

"It's quite all right…" Giles said.

"Wait," Valerie uttered out. "You know how to ride a bike and you're originally against me getting one?"

"I learned how to ride during my Ripper days…" Giles was only able to get out.

"Your what days?" Valerie quickly questioned.

"My late-teens to mid-twenties rebellious days…" Giles was only able to get out before Valerie amusingly laughed.

When Giles gave her an annoyed look she said, "Sorry. Imagining you as rebellious is like… I'm sorry I can't. It's inconceivable."

"Yes, well, when Buffy was still in high school, she had a peek into what my Ripper days were like, and you can ask her later about it," Giles began. "Meanwhile, I do have experience at riding one of these bikes, so do you want a refresher course before you attempt to take off on it?"

Valerie held in a laugh as she tried to sincerely say, "Sure. Enlighten me."

Giles saw the laugh that Valerie was holding in and gave her an annoyed look before he went over the basics of how to ride a motorcycle.

To Valerie's surprise, Giles' review on how to ride a motorcycle was helpful and when he was done, she started it and drove off.

Valerie was gone for twenty minutes and when she returned, she agreed to buy the bike and wrote out a check. When Toby and Henry left, Toby left the bike and its title with Valerie.

In a nice hotel room that Sorcerer Cosgrove had arranged for Amy to stay in, Amy was making failing attempts to locate Buffy while using a locator spell with the crude ingredients that she picked up around the hotel. When her latest attempt failed, she went over to the phone, picked it up and dialed it.

"The law office of Cosgrove, Brown, Garibaldi and Simms; Ms. Watts speaking, how can I be assistance," came the reply.

"This is Amy Madison," she began. "I need to speak to Hugh Cosgrove."

"What is this in regards to, Ms. Madison?" Ms. Watts asked.

"The ingredients to pea soup that he promised me," Amy sarcastically said.

Ms. Watts didn't know how to respond and after a slight hesitation she said in an uncertain tone, "Okay. Please hold." Ms. Watts placed Amy on hold and dialed Sorcerer Cosgrove's number. There was a short delay before she spoke again. "Mr. Cosgrove, there's a Ms. Amy Madison on hold. She's inquiring about ingredients to pea soup."

Sorcerer Cosgrove amusingly laughed before saying, "Transfer her to me."

"Yes, Sir," Ms. Watts said before transferring the call.

An hour before sunset, Kennedy, Amber, Valerie and Teresa went to the 'Cloud Nine' facility while Buffy, Willow, Dean, Sam, Carrie and Wendy went to the warehouse. While the two groups were out, Jacob stepped up to the Summers' home and rang the doorbell.

When Xander opened the door, Jacob said, "Xan."

"Buffy's out, but come in," Xander said as he stepped back to allow him in.

"When do you expect her back?" Jacob said as he entered.

"It's hard to say," Xander said as he turned towards the living room and began walking. "She went after some known vampires. I have some information for you though; about that law firm that your sister works for."

"I'm listening," Jacob said as the two were joining Giles, Cain, Trevor, Jade, Nick and three potentials in the living room. The other potentials were in the basement.

"Before I do, I would like for you to meet Cain, Trevor and Jade," Xander said. "Guys, this is Jacob. He's a tin man."

"Tin man?" Jacob questioned.

"It's a term for a policeman at where they're from," Xander said.

"And where's that?" Jacob said.

"From the same dimension that Hugh Cosgrove is from," Xander said.

Jacob gave Xander a slightly skeptical stare just before repeating himself, "And where's that?" Xander and Giles went to explain.

Down the street from the 'Archie's Greasy Spoon' diner, a middle-aged man named David 'Moose' Moran was walking away from his vehicle that he just parked. Before Moose was able to get ten steps from his car, a man in his mid-thirties stepped up to him; opened his coat to reveal a gun and ordered, "Come with me, Moose!"

"Sure… sure, Sidney," Moose said in a shaky voice while pretending to comply.

Sidney took Moose's gun and as the two were about to walk away, Moose found the opportunity to blindside Sidney. As Sidney fell to the ground Moose took off running at his top speed in the direction of the diner

After Sidney recovered from being hit, he pulled out a gun that had a silencer attached to it and fired several rounds at Moose. Moose was shot in the back a couple of times, but was barely affected by the hits and kept running.

In the diner's parking lot, where Becca had parked her car, Becca was getting her keys from her purse when Moose was coming up behind her.

Moose took out a round lighter from his pocket and as Becca was unlocking her car door, Moose shoved the lighter into Becca's back while saying, "I have a gun and if you don't want me using it then do what I say." Becca attempted to face Moose, but Moose stopped her. "Don't turn around! Don't look at me!"

Becca held up her keys with her left trembling hand while saying in a shaky voice, "T-t-take the car."

"I don't want your car!" Moose quickly uttered. "You're driving me somewhere! So reach in there easy like and unlock the back door for me."

"Sssir…" Becca was only able to get out.

"Do it!" Moose demanded as he pushed the lighter deeper in her back.

"Okay-okay-okay," Becca timidly said as she complied. "Just-just don't hurt me."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Moose said as Becca unlocked the back door. "Now get in and ripped your rearview mirror off the windshield."

Becca got in and once she ripped the mirror off from the windshield, Moose got in. After Moose shut his door Becca shut hers.

Becca started the car and backed out of her parking spot while using only the side mirrors. As she was approaching the exit to the parking lot, she asked, "Do-do I make a left or… or a right?"

"What?" Becca heard Moose questioned. Becca stopped at the edge of the parking lot. "What's going on?"

Becca was confused at what Moose had asked and the only thing she could think to say was, "You're car-jacking me. N-now do I go left or… or right?"

"There's two of me and the other me is slumped over; passed out," Moose said.

"What?" Becca questioned under her breathe. She then asked allowed, "Sir, may I look?"

"Something's wrong," Moose said. "I feel as if I'm being pulled somewh…"

"Sir, may I look?" Becca questioned again. This time there was no response. "Sir? S-sir?" Becca waited a few seconds before saying, "Sir, I'm… I'm going to look and… and if you don't want me to then… then tell me now." When Becca didn't get a response she put the car into park, turned to look and saw Moose dead in her backseat. When she saw that the back part of the backseat was blood-soaked she screamed along with frantically fumbling to open the door for a brief moment before jumping out with the engine running. Once out, she gazed at the man in her backseat. "Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!"

One of the regular middle-aged customers was coming out of the diner and saw Becca's frantic behavior. As he approached, he called out, "Michelle!" Becca slightly jumped and then swung around to see who called out. "I mean, Becca."

"Joe, there's a man… a dead man in my backseat," Becca uttered out. Joe ran up to the car. "He was car-jacking me and then… and then this."

Joe opened the back door and looked closely at the body without removing it or touching anything. Once he was done, he said while pulling out his cell phone, "He was shot. I'll phone the police."

"Oh god! Oh god! They're going to think I did it!" Becca panicked as Joe dialed.

"You don't have a gun," Joe told her. "So how…"

"He owns a gun though, so…" Becca was only able to get out.

"He has no gun," Joe said before a nine-one-one operator answered.

As Joe reported the dead body, Becca looked in at the body and saw a round lighter clutched in his hand. As Joe was hanging up his phone, Becca told him, "He only pretended to have a gun. He car-jacked me with a cigarette lighter."

"The police will be here soon," Joe said before gesturing towards the diner. "We should go back inside and wait."

"Should I park the car?" Becca questioned.

"Leave the car where it is, but turn it off," Joe said.

Becca gazed at the driver's door for a moment before asking, "Will you do it? I don't want to go back in there with him in there."

"Sure," Joe said with a grin before he went to turn off the car and took out the keys.

Once inside the restaurant Becca got on the phone and dialed it. Seconds later, Becca said, "Hi, Melinda, it's me; Becca."

"Becca," Melinda said in a delightful tone. "It's nice to finally hear your voice after a year of not hearing from you."

"It's good to hear your voice too." Becca said.

"So how have you been?" Melinda asked.

"Good, Mel," Becca said. "Mel, I have a question for you. It's ghost related."

"All right, but you're going to have to call me back soon when it's not ghost related and catch me up with what you've been doing for the past year," Melinda said.

"Deal," Becca said.

"So what's going on?" Melinda said.

"Minutes ago a man died near me," Becca began. "I didn't know it at the time, but he was shot and he bled to death from his wounds…"

"My god!" Melinda uttered out. "That's terrible."

"Yeah, it was," Becca agreed. "Frightening too. I think I'm going to have nightmares over it."

"No doubt," Melinda said.

"Anyway, I heard his spirit saying that he was being pulled to somewhere," Becca said. "What could pull a spirit away?"

"Well, I can think of two reasons at the top of my head," Melinda said. "A dark spirit springs to mind first though."

"You never told me anything about a dark spirit before," Becca quickly said.

"You were a kid; you still are actually and I don't want to frighten you," Melinda said.

"I'm older now, Mel, and I can handle it," Becca said.

"All right," Melinda said. "A dark spirit is a spirit that creates and grows evil. A powerful dark spirit can capture or force other spirits into a dark place at the time of their death or soon afterwards. Normally the spirits that get captured are from people who had a morally questionable life and the dark spirit gets stronger with each spirit it takes."

"Can a dark spirit take spirits from people who haven't had a morally questionable life?" Becca asked.

"Yes, but normally those spirits have to go with the dark spirit willingly; although I have run into a few exceptions to that rule," Melinda said. "Anyway, I know one other reason why a spirit would be pulled away that doesn't involve a dark spirit."

"I'm listening," Becca said.

"A person's strong affection for someone or for something could be strong enough for the person's spirit to be pulled towards that someone or towards that thing at the time of death," Melinda said.

"Can you think of any other reason?" Becca asked as she saw squad-car-lights pulling up out front.

"Not currently, but I'm sure I will later," Melinda said.

"Mel, the police just showed up about that person who was shot and killed," Becca said.

"Call me later," Melinda said.

"Okay, bye," Becca said. After hanging up the phone, Becca went outside.

Six police officers were all around Becca's car and when Becca was stepping up, the lead officers told her, "Move along, Ma'am. This…"

"This is my car," Becca quickly said. "The man was car-jacking me. He… he had me get into the car and ripped the mirror off of the windshield. Then… then he got in and died."

"What's your name?" the officer asked.

"Becca Cahill," she said

As the officer was writing down what Becca had said another officer stepped up to the first officer and whispered into the first officer's ear.

The first officer was stunned to hear what was said and uttered out, "You sure?"

When the second officer nodded, Becca asked, "What? What's going on?"

"Ms. Cahill, I'll need you to go back inside the restaurant," the first officer said.

"What's going on?" Becca repeated.

"Ms. Cahill, please go back inside," the first officer said.

"That's my car and I'm involved in this so please tell me what's going on," Becca pleaded.

The first officer sighed before saying, "The man's identity had been identified as being David Moran. He was a criminal who was good at not getting caught. Now that's all I can say. Now please go inside the restaurant. Someone will be in shortly to take your statement."

"Fine," Becca said before she turned and walked towards the restaurant.

At the Summer's home, Buffy and her group along with Kennedy and her group were walking through the front door.

When Buffy stepped into the living room and saw Jacob she greeted him with a hug and a quick kiss.

Giles was stepping in the living room from the kitchen as Buffy asked Jacob, "So, how long have you been here?"

Before Jacob could answer Giles interrupted with, "Buffy." Everyone could hear the slight concerned tone in his voice. "I just got off the phone with Becca…"

"Is Becca okay?" Valerie asked.

"She's fine," Giles said. "A little shaken up, but…"

"Giles, what happened?" Buffy asked.

"A man named David Moran attempted to force Becca into driving him somewhere," Giles said.

"David Moran?" Jacob interrupted with.

"You heard of him?" Buffy asked Jacob.

"He's not a crime lord, but he's up there with the big league criminals," Jacob said. "Everyone calls him the 'Moose'. He supposably have a good sum of money tucked away somewhere and the only clue that he will give as to its whereabouts is, is that he keeps it in his head."

"And this Moose fella had forced Becca into driving him somewhere?" Valerie questioned.

"He attempted to," Giles said. "Apparently he was shot in the back before reaching Becca and then bled to death in the backseat of Becca's car just after getting in."

"Where's Becca now?" Buffy asked.

"This all took place at the diner and that's where she's at now," Giles said.

"Val and I will go to the diner," Buffy said.

"I'll go with you," Jacob said.

"I can lend a hand too if you need another tin man," Cain said.

"Wyatt, things work differently on this side," Jacob said.

"You're welcome to come, to see how things work in this dimension, but Jacob's right," Buffy told Cain "You won't be recognized as a tin man here. In fact, your help can be misconstrued as interference."

"And interfering in an ongoing investigation could get you locked up behind bars," Jacob added.

"Then I will just observe," Cain said.

"Let's go," Buffy said before she, Valerie, Jacob and Cain walked towards the anteroom.


	22. Moose's Will

At 'Archie's Greasy Spoon' diner Seeley Booth was there while questioning Becca in a quiet part of the restaurant. Booth heard the door to the diner opening behind him just before Becca's eyes slightly lit up as she stared at the new arrivals.

Booth turned to look and did a double take when he saw Buffy.

Buffy and the others stepped up to Booth and Becca. A pleasant grin grew across Buffy's face before she said, "Agent Booth. How have you been?"

"Good," Booth said with a slightly confused expression across his face. "Do you guys know Becca Cahill?"

"I'm her roommate," Valerie said.

Booth gestured towards Becca while asking Buffy barely above a whisper, "Is she a… what you are?"

"No," Buffy said.

"Just checking," Booth said.

"She knows though; about us," Buffy said.

Booth nodded before saying, "Anyway, Becca, I have your statement. If I need anything more, I know how to reach you."

"Agent Booth, before you leave, I'm curious to know who would be crazy enough to shoot Moose Moran," Jacob said.

"Moose Moran?" Becca questioned.

"Moose was his nicked name," Buffy said.

Becca nodded as Booth was saying, "Since he's dead this doesn't matter if you five know. Moose grew a conscience and wanted out. For the past two weeks he had been an FBI informant on the ins and outs of Claude Dillinger."

"The man who Moose worked for," Jacob said.

"Yeah," Booth said. "Every time we think we have enough to lock Dillinger up for good, the evidence against him somehow mysteriously disappears."

"Who's his lawyer?" Buffy asked.

"Gene Garibaldi," Booth said.

"Figures," Jacob said.

"You know something about Garibaldi that the FBI doesn't, Detective Scott?" Booth questioned.

"Just what I found out an hour ago from Buffy's group," Jacob said.

"Enlighten me, Buffy," Booth said as he crossed his arms.

"You're not going to like it," Buffy said.

"Probably not, but tell me anyway," Booth said.

"Garibaldi's boss, Hugh Cosgrove is not of this dimension, and to top that Cosgrove is a powerful wizard," Buffy said. Becca gave Buffy an awe looked. "Or would being from another dimension top being a wizard?"

"Both tidbits are equally high if you ask me," Becca said. Buffy just grinned.

Booth rubbed his face while saying, "Buffy, my life was a lot simpler before I met you."

"Yes, but I spice it up with excitement," Buffy said jokingly.

"I could've lived without that trade off," Booth said.

Buffy grinned before saying, "My group and I are looking into a way to bring this wizard down."

"Cosgrove is one of the top D.C defense lawyers," Booth said. "You won't be able to stick a stake through his heart and be done with it."

"We know," Buffy said. "In fact, there's a good chance that we might not be able to shut him down; however, I think we can stifle him enough for you and the courts to do your jobs."

"If we can keep him stifled long enough, he'll put himself in position to where he can be shut down," Cain said.

"Who are you?" Booth asked Cain.

"I'm Wyatt Cain," he said while offering to shake Booth's hand.

As Booth and Wyatt were shaking hands, Buffy said, "Wyatt's a policeman from Cosgrove' dimension."

"Of course he is," Booth said while trying to sound as if this was an every day thing.

"Why is she here?" Jacob uttered out as he stared outside through the glass door.

Buffy looked around to see who Jacob was talking about. When she saw a brunette woman through the glass door while walking towards the diner, she asked, "You know that lady?"

"She's Martha Anderson," Jacob said.

"Your sister?" Buffy questioned.

"Whoa! Martha's your sister?" Booth demanded to know.

"Only in the sense that we have the same parents," Jacob said as Martha entered the diner.

"Aren't you out of your jurisdiction," Martha asked Jacob after walking in and seeing her brother.

"That's funny, I was thinking the same about you," Jacob said. "I mean David Moran might've been a potential client of yours when he was alive, but he's dead now. So a coroner is the only thing he needs."

Martha smirked before saying, "He was a client of Cosgrove, Brown, Garibaldi and Simms law firm and until his estate gets distributed by order of his will, he still is. Which brings me to why I'm here. I'm looking for a Becca Cahill."

Becca slightly raised her hand while saying "I'm her."

Martha held out an appointed card for Becca to take while saying, "The reading of the will will be tomorrow morning and will be read promptly at 10:00 A.M., so don't be late."

"Wait," Becca uttered out as she took the card. "Why am I supposed to be there?"

"The people physically with David Moran at the time of his passing are to be instructed to be in the room as the will is read aloud," Martha said. "Now you were with David Moran when he died, were you not, Ms. Cahill?"

"In an off-the-wall sort of way I supposed," Becca said.

Martha grinned before saying, "Well, there are no exclusions for that technicality." She then gestured towards the card. "So be there before 10:00 A.M. Of course you don't have to be, but if you don't go then you might be kicking yourself later."

"She'll be there," Buffy said. Becca gave Buffy an uncertain look.

Martha rubbed her hands together while saying, "Well, that's it. If you have any questions, you'll want to ask them at ten tomorrow morning." She glanced at Jacob. "Bye."

Before Martha had a chance to walk away, Booth asked, "Does Cosgrove always demote one of his lawyers to a messenger after he or she loses a case?"

"I wasn't demoted, Agent Booth," Martha quickly shot back. "The office assistant is off doing more important work for Cosgrove and I happened to be the only one available for this task."

"So what is your boss up to these days?" Jacob asked.

"Again, aren't you out of your jurisdiction, dear brother?" Martha asked in a slightly detested tone.

Jacob grinned before saying, "I'm off duty and happened to come by here."

"Then don't interfere with me as I do my job," Martha said in a snippy tone. "Now if you'll excuse me… and even if you don't, I have somewhere to be." Martha then turned and walked towards the exit.

"By all means go," Jacob said. "Don't let me keep you." Martha walked towards the door with no indication that she even heard him speak.

Buffy noticed that Valerie look slightly sickly and said, "Val, you don't look so good. Are you okay?"

Valerie slightly grinned before saying, "Begrudge emotions were coming off of Jacob and Martha in capsizing waves, and my stomach was doing somersaults just being around it."

"Sorry," Jacob said.

"No biggie," Valerie said. "One of the hazards of being an empath."

Jacob slightly grinned as Booth said, "Well, your ill reaction had given me the answer to a question that I was going to ask Jacob." Jacob gave Booth a confused look. "I was going to ask if you and your sister were close, but given Valerie's reaction, I'm going to say no." Jacob just slightly grinned with a quick nod.

"Buffy, I really don't want to go to this law firm," Becca said as she slightly held up the appointment card.

"I'm not sure who yet, but someone will go with you," Buffy said.

"If tomorrow wasn't my first day on the job, I would go with you," Valerie said.

"You couldn't go anyway, Val," Buffy said.

"Why couldn't I?" Valerie asked.

"You and I were there this morning," Buffy said. "Going there again… and for this would look curious if not suspicious."

"Willow is out as well," Cain added.

"Most likely, Becca, it will be either Kennedy or Amber who'll go with you," Buffy said. Becca just nodded.

"Becca, you're free to leave," Booth said. "You're car; however, is evidence and will be impounded. I'm not sure when you'll be able to get it back."

"Well, after someone dying in it, I'm not sure if I want it back," Becca said.

"Do you believe in ghost, Becca?" Booth said.

Becca smiled before saying, "I do."

"Two weeks ago I would have told you that it was all superstitious nonsense, but now after learning about demons, slayers, witches and… and wizards from other dimensions, I'm more open-minded," Booth said. "Perhaps Willow knows of a spell that can detect a ghost for you."

"It's not necessary, Agent Booth," Becca said while grinning. "I know for a fact that the car isn't haunted. I just don't want it anymore."

"Oh? You know for a fact?" Booth questioned.

"I'm a ghost whisperer, Agent Booth," Becca said. Booth gave Becca a confused look. "I can see, hear and speak to Earth bound spirits; spirits for whatever reason hasn't crossed over into the light."

"Earth bound spirits," Booth mocked. "You even have a catchy name for them." Becca just grinned. "Buffy, is it me or is it after meeting you, I'm running into more people who are connected to the supernatural?"

Buffy grinned before saying, "They have always been out there, Booth. You're just now awake to their presence."

"Mmm, I knew I should've hit that snooze alarm," Booth said. Everyone grinned. "Anyway, Becca, the officers outside and I have all the information that we need. So you're free to leave. Oh and if you see David Moran's ghost, find out who shot him."

Becca gave Booth the thumbs up sign before saying, "You got it." Booth nodded with a grin before walking away.

"Ready to go?" Buffy asked Becca.

"Ready," Becca said before Buffy and her group walked towards the exit.

At the 'Cloud Nine' warehouse in the warehouse section, Avery was walking through while hollering, "Hello! Anybody here! Hello!"

Taggert stepped out from between two aisles and in front of Avery before saying, "They're dead. All of them."

"They're dead at the office too," Avery said.

"Four women and two men did this," Taggert said.

"Women didn't do this," Avery quickly said.

"Yes, they did," Taggert insisted.

"No, I mean those women were slayers," Avery said. "I don't know who those two men were."

"What are slayers?" Taggert questioned.

"You're a demon and you haven't heard of slayers?" Avery asked.

"I'm half demon," Taggert quickly corrected. "My mother was human and she sheltered me from the public. So what's a slayer?"

"Come on," Avery said while gesturing to an exit. "I'll tell you on the way."

"Where are we going?" Taggert asked.

"To the law firm," Avery said.

Later at the law firm, after Taggert described the battle that he witness that left him the sole survivor of his group, Sorcerer Cosgrove asked, "Did anything unusual happened today, before the attack on the warehouse?"

"The day was normal… except for… but it couldn't have been caused by those two," Taggert garbled out.

"Who are those two and what happened with them?" Sorcerer Cosgrove questioned.

"When a man from a courier service dropped off the updated distribution list, a woman was with him," Taggert said. "The woman had hyperawareness."

"Explain," Sorcerer Cosgrove said.

"She could sense people around her, but not vampires," Taggert said.

"Did you read her mind?" Sorcerer Cosgrove asked.

"She was difficult to read," Taggert said.

"I thought you could read anyone," Sorcerer Cosgrove hissed.

"She resisted my telepathic suggestions and stuck trivial things in her head," Taggert said.

"She knew that her thoughts were being probed," Sorcerer Cosgrove quickly suggested.

"I got the feeling that it was from paranoia of her not being able to sense certain individuals than it was her knowing that I was probing her mind," Taggert said.

"To error on the side of caution, let's assume that this woman was able to sense you probing her mind and that this woman is associated with the slayer," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "Now do you know anything about this woman that can be helpful?"

Taggert slightly bowed his head in shame before saying, "I don't."

"What's the name of the courier service?" Sorcerer Cosgrove asked.

Taggert slightly hesitated to say, "I don't remember."

"This is important and you don't remember?" Sorcerer Cosgrove snarled.

"Philitice demons have poor memories and being half Philitice demon I have poor memory," Taggert admitted to. "That's the reason why I'm always writing things down."

Sorcerer Cosgrove sighed before ordering Avery, "Go back to 'Cloud Nine' and check through their records. With any luck you'll find the name of the courier service they used. If you find anything I'll be at home."

"Yes, Sir," Avery said.

"What should I do?" Taggert asked.

"Go with Avery and remember something useful," Sorcerer Cosgrove hissed. Taggert nodded before he and Avery left Sorcerer Cosgrove's office.

Starting from 8:00 P.M. that evening, Buffy and Wendy patrolled the south section of Washington D.C. Kennedy and Carrie patrolled the northeast section of Washington D.C. while Amber and Valerie patrolled the northwest section of Washington D.C. Dean and Sam cruised the streets in Dean's car. Cain, Trevor and Jade went to Willow, Xander and Kennedy's house for the night.

Buffy, Kennedy, Dean and Amber each carried a cell phone with a walkie-talkie capability and all four had remained in constant contacted with each throughout their patrol.

In the hotel room, Amy had finally received her ingredients and was doing the locator spell to locate the slayer. Once she was done, the three slayers (Buffy, Kennedy and Amber) and the six charmed slayers (Valerie, Wendy, Carrie, Teresa, Nichole and Cat) had shown up on the map as four groups of two slayers and one single slayer at five separate points around the hotel.

When she saw the results she shook her head in disgust while thinking out aloud, "Now I know that there aren't that many slayers in the world at one time. So what am I doing wrong?"

Amy cleaned the map off and repeated her spell. Except for three of the four groups of two being a block away from their original location, the outcome was the same. She cleaned up and repeated the spell once more and when the results were the same, she concluded that she needed something belonging to Buffy before she was able to pinpoint her position. She then repeated the spell again, but this time she searched for Willow by searching for magical signatures. She sighed when a few powerful hot-spots showed up on that searched as well. After attempting to find Willow only once, she gave up and turned on the TV in order to watch it and relax.

During Buffy and her group's five-hour patrol, Buffy and Wendy found and dusted three vampires. Kennedy and Carrie found and dusted only one. Amber and Valerie didn't find any nor did Dean and Sam.

Tuesday April 23, 8:05 A.M, Nick answered the front door to find a man in his mid-thirties standing at the door while carrying a briefcase.

When the man saw Nick he questioned, "Mr. Rupert Giles?"

"No," Nick said. "What is your business with him?"

"I'm Christopher Bloyd…" He continued to say while trying to sound humorous "Not to be confused with Christopher Lloyd." Nick just looked at Christopher with a slightly blank stare. "Wow, normally I would at least get a chuckle from that."

"I'm sure it is because I don't know you or your friend Mr. Lloyd," Nick said.

"Christopher Lloyd's an actor," Christopher said.

"Good for your friend," Nick said. Christopher gave Nick a confused look. "So, what's your business with Giles?"

Christopher shook off the confusing discussion before saying, "Yes, ah, Rupert Giles had been calling the school board looking for a license teacher to teach a bunch of teenagers from… well from here. Anyway I came seeking that job."

Nick gestured for him to enter before saying, "He's in the kitchen."

The potentials were studying and were either in the living room or in the basement. Buffy, Giles and Teresa were at the kitchen table eating breakfast when Nick led Christopher into the kitchen.

When Christopher saw the only man in the room, he questioned, "Mr. Rupert Giles?"

Giles gave Christopher a lost look and as he stood up, he said, "Yes. And you are?"

"I'm Christopher Bloyd," he said as he stuck out his hand. "I was contacted by the school board about you seeking a license teacher."

"Yes," Giles said as he shook Christopher's hand. "Nice to meet you." Giles then gestured to the others. "You met Nick. His wife Teresa and this is Buffy."

"Hi," Christopher said as Buffy was standing up.

"Hi," Buffy said as she shook his hand. Teresa followed suit with the same type of greetings. Buffy continued to question, "So you're a license teacher… tutor?

"Yes, and if I understand correctly from the school board, a group of teenagers have recently moved into this house from London, England," Christopher said.

"Girls," Giles said.

"Pardon?" Christopher asked.

"A group of teenage girls," Giles said. "Fifteen to be precise. They're between the ages of fifteen and nineteen. The five girls who are eighteen and nineteen have already graduated high school and they are interested in registering for college courses when the next semester starts."

"So there are ten girls between fifteen and seventeen who still need high school credits?" Christopher asked.

"That's correct," Giles said.

"Well, I can certainly instruct those ten girls, and normally I charge per pupil, but in this case, I think I can make an exception and charge you the flat rate for all ten," Christopher said.

"And that rate is?" Buffy asked.

Christopher told them what his rate was per student and then told them how much he will charge for all ten students, which added up to be a thirty percent discount. When he saw the slightly shock expressions that came across their faces he continued to say, "Of course you should get other quotes from other people, but in the end you'll find that you won't get a better quote than what I just gave you."

"What do you think, Buffy?" Giles asked.

Buffy pondered for a moment before asking, "How soon can you start?"

"Well, to find out where each one of them are in her studies, I would like to give each one of them a placement test today… now actually and I can start their lessons tomorrow," Christopher said.

"That's acceptable," Buffy said.

"Are all ten of them here… in the house… somewhere?" Christopher asked.

"They are," Buffy said. "Part of them are in the living room and the rest of them are in the basement."

"There's more room in the basement if you need to get the ten girls together," Giles said.

"That sounds good," Christopher told Giles.

Giles nodded before walking out to unite the ten youngest potentials in basement.

At 9:40 A.M., Kennedy accompanied Becca to the reading of the will. As they were walking through the hallway to the law firm they were walking towards Amy. Amy had just left the law firm and Kennedy wasn't really paying attention to the six people in the hallway as she was talking to Becca.

Amy was told that Kennedy was dead and it had been almost ten years since she saw her last. When Amy looked into Kennedy's face, she gave her a curious stare before mumbling to herself, "I've seen you before. But where?"

Amy stared at Kennedy until they had passed each other in the hallway. As Amy continued towards the elevators she pondered to where she had seen Kennedy before.

When Amy reached the lobby, her mind was on placing Kennedy and when she was about to walk pass Avery a few feet from the elevator, Avery uttered out, "Amy!" Amy slightly jumped. "Are you okay?"

Amy stopped walking and faced Avery before saying, "I'm fine. Cosgrove doesn't like disappointing news, like me failing to find the slayer, does he?"

"He doesn't," Avery said. "Walking around while dwelling on his reprimand isn't the way to go though."

"Oh, uh, no," Amy quickly said. Avery gave her a confused look. "My thoughts were on a woman who I pass in the hallway. I know I've seen her before. Now it's going to bug me until I figure out where I've seen her."

Avery grinned while saying, "Ah. I'm the same way. Anyway, I'm on my way to report in with disappointing news of my own."

"What's your news?" Amy asked.

"Same as yours," Avery said. "No information on the slayers."

"There's only one slayer," Amy said. Avery gave her a confused look. "Well, there are three, but there's only one in this city."

"There were three women who attacked the vamp-bordello," Avery said.

"Yeah, well, perhaps two of them were demon hunters," Amy suggested.

"So you're telling me that there is no way that all three slayers are in town?" Avery questioned.

"The other two slayers are in California," Amy insisted.

"And there is no way that there are more?" Avery said.

"The only way that there can be more is if…" Amy got out before a thought occurred to her. "Is if Willow magically changed it. Son of a bitch!" Avery saw people staring. "She did change it. She had to have and that was why my locator spell pointed out nine slayers in the city."

"Okay, people are staring, so keep your voice down," Avery warned.

Amy continued to say slightly above a whisper, "My locator spell did work last night."

"Okay, do you know where they were?" Avery asked.

"They were scattered around the city; patrolling most likely," Amy said.

"Okay, well, let's do that spell again," Avery said.

"My magic supplies are in my hotel room," Amy said.

"My disappointing news can wait," Avery said. "So let's go."

"All right," Amy said before she and Avery walked towards the exit.

Upstairs, Kennedy, Becca and David Moran's two sons Phillip and Alfred (Al) Jones were ushered into Clayton Simms' office. Phillip and Alfred were in their mid-twenties. Phillip was the oldest by one year and one month.

Promptly at 10:00 A.M., by Simms' watch, Simms read the will allowed which stated that Phillip, Alfred and the people who were with David Moran at the time of his death will share equally in the in inheritance; however, the only known asset that David Moran owned was a house that sat alone for a mile and was a hundred miles outside Washington, D.C.

After going over the will, Phillip quickly asked, "How soon can we see the house?"

Before Simms had a chance to answer Alfred questioned, "We can go there from here, right?"

"Well, we would like to examine the property first before…" Simms was only able to get out.

"Being that I'm an observer here, I'm sorry if I'm overstepping my place, but what is there to examine?" Kennedy questioned. "These three inherited the house and therefore, they're entitled to be able to go there right after this visit."

"We want to make sure that everything is in order," Simms said.

"It's not your place to determine that," Kennedy said.

Simms stared at Kennedy while trying to intimidate her and when she returned the harsh stare, he finally said, "All right. If you three would like to go there today, I can arrange someone to meet you there this afternoon… around 3:00 P.M. to let you in."

"That sounds acceptable," Phillip said. Alfred and Becca just nodded.

"Good," Simms said. "Oh and there is one more thing you three… or four need to know. Last summer someone bled to death in the house from a gunshot wound. Now I don't believe in ghosts, but every night since that night, there have been reports of strange noises emanating from that house when there's no one there." Becca uncontrollably chuckled before covering her mouth. "You don't believe in ghosts, Ms. Cahill."

"I do, actually," Becca said. "It's just that first of all, ghosts or Earth bound spirits normally haunts the living and not empty houses. Secondly, since the closes neighbor is a mile away, who's around to hear the strange noises when there's no one home?"

"Well, I'm certainly not qualified to address the first point, but as to who reports the odd noises coming from the house is the officer or officers who checks on the house," Simms said.

"Why do the police check on the house?" Alfred asked.

"I'm unable to answer that. In any case someone will meet you at the house at 3:00 P.M." Simms held out papers for each one to take. "Here's information on the house."

"What kind of information?" Becca asked as she took one of the handouts.

"Just trivial information as to who built the house and when," Simms said. "And we're done here."

When Kennedy, Becca, Phillip and Alfred stood up, Phillip shook Simms' hand followed by Alfred. Becca and then Kennedy shook Simms' hand soon after Alfred did just out of politeness.

When the four got into the hallway outside the law firm, Alfred stopped Kennedy and Becca and asked, "What were your first names again?"

"I'm Becca and she's Kennedy," she said. "I can imagine that this must be hard on you two; losing a father and now…"

"Not as hard as you might think," Phillip said.

"What do you mean?" Becca asked.

"Al and I never knew him," Phillip said. "Except for the stories that our mother had told us."

"Oh," Becca said.

"What did your mother tell you about him?" Kennedy asked.

"That he worked for a man that the FBI would like to lock up," Alfred said.

"Well, we'll see you at the house in a few hours," Phillip said.

Becca grinned before saying, "Yes, anyway, Kennedy and I should get going."

"We'll ride down the elevator with you," Alfred said before the four walked towards the elevators.

Buffy and Teresa were at the house. Cat and Nichole were at the TEC facility. Amber was at the Karate school with her brother Harry. Valerie was out delivering a package. Wendy and Carrie both were out on a job interview. Kennedy was leaving the building that housed the law firm.

In Amy's hotel room, Amy had repeated her spell again to find the slayers and as she pointed to two spot on the map, she said, "Those two areas were the same as last night."

Avery noticed that the spot on the map that would represent the location of the law firm was slightly glowing. As he pointed to it he asked, "Is there a slayer there?"

"Just one," Amy said. A concerned expression came across Avery's face. "You don't like that there's a slayer there?"

"That's were the law firm is," Avery said.

"Oh," Amy said as she took a closer look.

"We better get there and see if we can find that slayer," Avery said.

"Okay," Amy said before cleaning up her spell. Once the spell was cleaned up, she put her maps and magic supplies in a bag to take with her.

At the law firm, Simms had entered the Sorcerer Cosgrove's office. After entering he sat down on the guest chair before saying, "I wasn't able to delay Phillip, Alfred and Becca. They want to go there today."

"If those three stumble across that disc before Claude Dillinger's men are able to find it, there would be a good chance that we won't be able to keep Claude Dillinger and several more of our wealthy clients from going to prison," Sorcerer Cosgrove pointed out. "In fact, not finding that disc before the authorities do can ruin this firm."

"I'm aware of that, Sir," Simms said. "I indicated that the place might be haunted, so perhaps we can play on that and scare them away."

"And I know who I can get to haunt that house too," Sorcerer said. "Meanwhile, go and do what you can about expeditiously finding that disc."

"Yes, Sir," Simms said before standing up and leaving the office.

It took Amy and Avery fifteen minutes to get from the hotel room back to the law firm. Once there, Avery took Amy to a quiet place in the building so Amy could repeat the locating spell with the building's floor maps; however, this time, the results indicated that the slayer wasn't in the building.

"Nothing happened," Avery said as he stared at the floor maps.

"Hold on," Amy said as she broke out the city map. After taking the time to repeat the spell, only seven of the nine showed up. The two slayers who were missing were Nichole and Cat. "Okay, this is unexpected."

"What?" Avery asked.

She pointed to the spot that would indicate the TEC facility while saying, "The two who were here last night and today have disappeared." She then pointed at a spot between the law firm and the Summer's home. "However, I would say that the one who was here is now there." She pointed to the location that represented Valerie. "This one is moving around also."

"Okay, well, we better let Sorcerer Cosgrove know what we discovered," Avery said.

A few minutes later, Amy and Avery were entering Sorcerer Cosgrove's office.

Sorcerer Cosgrove motioned for the two to sit while telling Amy, "I see you got my message."

"What message?" Amy questioned.

As Amy and Avery were sitting down Sorcerer Cosgrove said, "Ten minutes ago, I left a message at the hotel for you to come and see me. I figure that was why you are here."

"No; actually I'm here to tell you that I believe I made a mistake last night," Amy said.

"Oh," Sorcerer Cosgrove unpleasantly uttered.

"As a rule, a slayer can only be activated by a death of another slayer, but I think Willow found a way around that with her magic," Amy said. "Good news though, my locator spell was working last night after all."

Sorcerer Cosgrove rubbed his face while asking in a patient tone, "How many slayers are there and where are they."

"My earlier spells indicated that there were nine in the city, but the very last spell I did indicated only seven," Amy said. "I'm not sure why I'm suddenly getting that discrepancy. And their whereabouts are all over the city with only two constant locations."

"Yes, well, Avery can check out those two locations," Sorcerer Cosgrove said as he glance at Avery. When Avery nodded with a grin Sorcerer Cosgrove turned back towards Amy. "As far you, I have a haunting mission for you."

"A what kind of mission?" Amy questioned.

"You're going to use your magic to scare people," Sorcerer Cosgrove said.

"Would I be overstepping my place if I ask why?" Amy asked.

Sorcerer grinned before saying, "As you well know, as defense lawyers it's our job to do what we can to keep certain people out of prison. One of this firm's clients by the name of David Moran, AKA the Moose, had stolen some information from his employer Claude Dillinger who this firm also represents. If this information gets into the wrong hands, it can discredit Claude, several more of this firm's clients and possibly even this firm."

"You want to me to magically scare David Moran and his cohorts into giving back the information?" Amy asked.

"No; he's dead," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "But the information he took was placed on a disc and then hidden away somewhere. The only known asset that Moose owned is a house that's a hundred miles away and there's a chance that the disc is there; however, three people have inherited that house and they are planning to go there this afternoon."

"Oh; so you want me to scare those three from the house," Amy said.

"Them and whoever are with them," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "Can you handle it?"

"Considerate done," Amy said.

"Good," Sorcerer Cosgrove said. "Two people by the name of Sidney and James are on their way to the house as we speak to search for the disc, so you and another person by the name of Dale will join them. Sidney, James and Dale work for Claude Dillinger. You four will look for the disc until the benefactors of the will show up and if the disc still hasn't been found then you'll begin your poltergeist imitation."

"Sounds good," Amy said.

"I suspect that you'll be very gone late," Sorcerer Cosgrove said as he reached into his drawer. He pulled out a small bottle of antidote and held it out for Amy to take. "So you'll need this." Amy nodded with a grin before taking the bottle. "Now Dale is waiting for you in the reception area. So go." Amy and Avery stood up. "Avery, you are to search out those two hotspots that Amy came up with for the slayers."

"Yes, Sir," Avery said before he and Amy left the office.

Once in the hallway, Amy asked Avery, "Do you have a pen?"

Avery gave Amy a curious look before saying, "I do."

"Let me borrow it for a second," Amy said as she held out her hand. Avery continued to give Amy curious look as he took out his pen and handed it to Amy. Amy marked an X at the two constant locations on the map. She then held out the map and the pen for him to take. "The two X's are where you need to look for slayers."

"Okay, thanks," Avery said as he took the items.

"No problem," Amy said before she and Avery walked towards the reception area.


	23. Moose's House Part 1

At the Summer's home, Brody was dropping off Hunter to be babysat by the potentials. He was in the living room while casually talking with Buffy, Willow, Giles, Xander, Teresa, Nick and a few of the potentials. The other potentials were either in the basement or in the backyard while practicing their karate moves. A few of them were upstairs. Willow was holding Hunter. Dean and Sam were out showing Cain, Trevor and Jade around Washington D.C.

Before Brody had a chance to leave, Kennedy and Becca walked into the house. When Buffy saw Kennedy and Becca walking into the living room, she asked, "So how did it go?"

"Weird," Becca said.

Buffy grinned as Kennedy said, "Becca co-inherited a house."

"It's about a hundred miles away and it sits alone for a mile," Becca said as she slightly held up the handout that she received.

Brody gestured towards the handout while asking, "Is that the information on the house?" Becca just nodded. "Can I see it?"

Becca held it out for Brody to take while saying, "Knock yourself out."

"We try to avoid that kind of phrases around here," Buffy jokingly said as Brody took the paper. "It sometimes becomes literal."

Becca grinned before saying, "Anyway, my co-inheritors Alfred and Phillip want to go to the house today, so the lawyer is going to have someone meet us at the house around 3:00 P.M."

"Bradley S. Legates was the architect who designed the house," Brody blurted out.

"A friend of yours?" Buffy asked.

Brody gave Buffy an annoyed look before saying, "Hardly. He started his career in 2009 and he designs fun-houses for amusement parks. In fact, he designed that ghost house with all those secret rooms and passageways in that new Tampa theme park that opened up last summer."

"Maybe this house was a side job," Willow suggested.

"I seriously doubt it," Brody said. "According to this, David Moran specifically contracted Bradley Legates in 2010 to build his house. I don't know who this David Moran is, but…"

"He was a big time criminal," Xander said.

"A big time criminal?" Brody mocked. Xander just grinned and nodded. "Okay, well, I'm willing to bet that David Moran 'the big time criminal' had a few secret chambers and-or secret passageways built within the house; perhaps to hide in or to make his escape if the cops showed up. In any case, there's going to be more to that house than what meets the eye."

"I definitely want a slayer going with me to this," Becca said.

Buffy gave Becca a smile before saying, "I'll go with you."

Becca said with a grin, "Thanks."

"Of course with the lack of cars that are available we'll need to rent one," Buffy said.

"If I didn't have prior commitments I would love to tag-a-long and have a look," Brody said. "I could've even driven."

When Becca gave him a polite grin, Buffy said, "Oh, I'm sorry, Becca. This is my brother-in-law Brody Carter. He's married to my sister Dawn, whom I know you haven't met yet, and he and his family own 'Aaron Brody Carter Sr. and Jr. architects Inc.'"

"I'm guessing you're Aaron Brody Carter Jr.," Becca said.

Brody grinned before saying, "Good guess." Becca just grinned.

"And this is his and Dawn's son Hunter," Willow said

"Hunter is certainly a cutie," Becca said. "What is he? Five?"

"He'll be five June 5th actually and will be starting kindergarten this fall," Brody said. He then gestured towards the exit. "Anyway, I should get going." He waved to Hunter. "Bye."

"Bye," Hunter said as he waved back.

"Bye," everyone told Brody. Brody grinned before turning towards the exit and walking away.

As Brody was leaving, Buffy said, "I don't know about you, Becca, but I'm going to eat before that long drive."

Becca grinned before saying, "I am a little hungry."

"There are all kinds of lunchmeat in the refrigerator and several types of chips in the cabinet," Buffy said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll take a turkey sandwich if you have turkey," Becca said as she followed Buffy.

"We do and you can create your own and add other lunchmeats if you want," Buffy told Becca as they entered the kitchen.

Avery went to the closest X on the map from the law firm and noted that the building in questioned was the TEC federal building. With a slight discourage expression across his face, he jotted down the name of the building and its address onto a small notepad. Once he was done, he put the notepad down, picked up the map and mapped out the best course to the next X. Once his route was laid out, he took off again.

Moose's three-story small mansion set within a wooden area and the tree-line around the house was as close as fifty feet.

Phillip and Alfred arrived early at 2:25 P.M. Amy, Sidney, James and Dale saw their approaching car, left the house by the back door and snuck into the woods unseen. After finding a place to remain unseen by the people from the house, yet was able to watch the house, they took up positions.

Fifteen minutes layer, Xander parked the rental car next to Phillip's car in the two-car driveway. Phillip and Alfred were sitting on the front stoop and watched as Buffy, Xander and Becca got out of the car.

"Hey, Al; Hey Phillip," Becca said just before shutting her car door.

"Hey Becca," Phillip and Alfred said as they stood up.

"Who are your friends?" Alfred continued to ask.

As the three were walking towards the door, Becca said while pointing out who was who, "Meet Buffy and Xander. Buffy; Xander, meet Phillip and Alfred."

"Hi, guys," Buffy said.

"Hey," Xander said.

"Unusual names you two have," Al said.

"Well, Xander is actually short for Alexander." Xander then continued jokingly, "As far as Buffy's name, well, her parents were cruel people."

"Okay, you're standing too close to me for comments like that," Buffy playfully shot back.

Xander gave Buffy a grin while saying, "Just kidding. Trying to lighten the mood."

"Yeah-yeah-yeah," Buffy said with a grin.

Becca glanced at her watch before saying, "I guess this person we're waiting on is going to wait until three to show."

Buffy glanced at her watch while saying, "It gives us time to look around the house outside."

"Perhaps we can spot some of those secret passageways Brody was talking about," Xander said.

"Secret passageways? What secret passageways?" Alfred asked.

"We don't know for definite that there are any secret passageways," Buffy said while giving Xander a 'thanks for mentioning it' sarcastic look. "But what we do know for sure is that Bradley S. Legates, the designer of this house, builds fun-houses…"

"Oh, I love fun-houses," Alfred interrupted with. "I have so much fun in them."

Buffy gave Alfred a curious look before saying, "Yes; anyway, given your father's career path along with the architect who had designed this home, we suspect that your dad had secret rooms and possibly secret passageway built."

"How do you know that Bradley S. Legates designs fun-houses?" Phillip asked.

"My brother-in-law is an architect as well and he recognized his name," Buffy said.

Philip looked at his watch before saying, "Okay then, let's look around."

As the five went to go around the house, Alfred questioned, "So I wonder if this house is haunted like Mr. Simms had said."

"This house is haunted?" Xander worriedly questioned.

"I seriously doubt it," Becca said.

"Why does Simms thinks that this house is haunted?" Buffy asked.

"According to Mr. Simms someone had died here last summer after being shot and every night since there have been reports of strange noises emanating from within the house as the house sits unoccupied," Phillip said.

"If there are secret rooms, these people who are reporting these noises might just think that there's no one home," Xander said.

"There's no one for a mile to even report strange noises, so what people?" Buffy asked.

"Hey, that's the same thing I asked Mr. Simms," Becca proudly said.

"And what was his answer?" Buffy said.

"Police officers would do periodic checks on the house," Becca said. "And those officers are the people who report strange noises."

"Ah," Buffy said.

The five slowly walked around the house while looking at every nook and cranny that they came to.

Amy, Sidney, James and Dale were able to see the five as they got to the back part of the house.

"Shit!" Amy blurted out louder than what she had meant to.

"Shshsh," Sidney quickly hissed.

When no one from Buffy's group acted as if he or she had heard Amy, Amy said barely above a whispered, "I know two of those people. In fact, Cosgrove wants reports on them."

"Now you can kill two birds with one stone," Dale said.

"Yeah, well, Buffy, the blonde woman, doesn't scare easy and one of the birds is to scare them away from the house," Amy said.

"That just means that you have to step up your game," James said.

"Someone will be here soon to let them in," Sidney said. "You can start your poltergeist imitation then."

"I'll do my part," Amy said. "But if Buffy sees me, it'll be over for all of us."

"Then don't get seen," Dale said.

"That might be easier said than done, but I'm definitely going to attempt not to be seen," Amy said.

"In case we end up confronting them, what do I need to know about the ones you know?" Sidney asked.

Amy took a breath before telling her three companions about Buffy and Xander.

Buffy and the others were returning to the front of the house in time to see an approaching car that was severely smoking from beneath its hood. The driver abruptly pulled into the driveway while barely stopping short from hitting the other two cars. Once the car came to a rest, flames shot up from around the cracks of the hood.

Buffy and her group ran towards the car. The man behind the wheel of the car popped the hood, jumped out of the car with his sixty-four once soda, ran to the front of the car, opened the hood while carefully dodging the flame that shot up and dumped his soda on the flame.

When Buffy and her group got to the car, the five scooped up some dirt around them and threw it on the flame to smother it. Within a short time of fighting the fire, the fire was out.

Once the crisis was over, Xander jokingly questioned, "Car trouble?"

The man gave Xander an annoyed look before saying, "Yes. Anyway, I'm Ernest Banter, and yes I know… oxymoron."

"You know Oxy too," Alfred quickly and sincerely said. "Am I the only person who doesn't know that moron?"

"What?" Ernest uttered as everyone gave Alfred a confused look, except for Phillip.

"Never mind him," Phillip quickly said. "He kids too much."

Ernest shook it off before saying, "Well, anyway, I'm looking for, Becca Cahill and Phillip and Alfred Jones."

"You found us; I'm Becca," she said.

"And I'm Phillip and he's Alfred," Phillip said.

"My friends are Buffy and Xander," Becca said.

"Okay," Ernest said as he pulled out a key to the house. "I am to let you three and your two guests into the house."

"What about your car?" Becca questioned.

"Don't be silly," Alfred said. "That car would never fit through the front door."

"Cute," Becca said with a smirked while thinking that Alfred was saying it as a joke. Alfred gave her a confused look.

"I'll worry about my car later," Ernest said before he walked towards the house. "So come."

Buffy and the others followed Ernest to the front door. As Ernest was opening the front door, Becca asked, "What all do you know about this house?"

"I was told that you received the information on the house already," Ernest said.

"I received some information," Becca said as Ernest opened the door.

"What I know is what you know," Ernest said before backing up and gesturing for everyone to enter before him.

Before Buffy entered the house, she said, "We believe that there's more to this house than what was in the papers that was handed out."

"Like what?" Ernest said.

"I'll tell you inside," Buffy said before walking in.

The floor of the anteroom was made with multi-colored tiles and formed a picture of a moose's head.

Once everyone was inside and the door was close, Ernest asked, "So what do you know?"

"Bradley S. Legates, the architect who built this house, specializes in designing fun-houses for amusement parks; the kinds that have hidden rooms to them and David Moran specifically contracted Bradley to build this house," Buffy said. "So I'm thinking that there might be hidden rooms in this house."

"That certainly a thought," Ernest said as he gazed around while looking for clues on how to enter a secret room from the anteroom

"So are you supposed to take us on a tour of the known house?" Xander asked.

"I have never been here before," Ernest said. "I have been instructed though to go through the house with you and take notes on the condition of the house. Just in case that there might be an issue about the house in the future."

"Fine," Buffy said before pointing to the closes room. "Let's start in there." Buffy barely got the words out when everyone heard a loud banging noise that was coming from the upper floors. "Or we can start upstairs and find out what's making that noise."

Everyone, except for Alfred started walking towards the stairs. Before reaching the stairs, Phillip turned towards Alfred while asking, "Aren't you coming?"

"I believe I know what's making that noise and I really don't want to come face to face with it," Alfred said.

"Fine, just stay there and don't touch anything," Phillip said before following the others up the stairs.

Outside, Amy had snuck from the tree-line to the house and was peeking in through the windows of the study. She was about to move to another window when she saw the door opening followed by a single man walking in.

"It's show time," Amy mumbled to herself before levitating a lamp in the room before Alfred's eyes.

Alfred stared wide-eyed at the lamp for a brief moment before taking off out of the room while repeatedly shouting, "Phillip!"

Upstairs, Buffy and the others had followed the banging sound to a bathroom on the west side of the house and once inside, they found an opened window. The intermitting wind coming through the window was strong enough to push a cabinet door shut, but the door latch wasn't catching properly, so the door kept re-opening.

"Well, here's what's banging," Buffy said as Xander went to the window.

Xander went to close it, but hesitated to do so as he looked out at the storm-looking sky. Becca saw Xander and asked, "What's wrong?"

"The latch is stuck," Buffy said.

"I was talking to Xander actually," Becca said.

"Oh," Buffy said as she fixed the latch on the door for it to close properly.

"I was just looking at those dark clouds coming our way," Xander said.

"I heard that it is supposed to rain tonight," Ernest said.

"I heard that too, but I thought it wasn't supposed to start until after midnight," Xander said. "But judging from those clouds, it's going to be early."

Everyone suddenly heard Alfred bellowing out 'Phillip' and his cry was getting louder with each time he repeated it.

Phillip left the bathroom to find out what was happening and when he did, Alfred ran into him full force while knocking them both down. Buffy and the others went to see what the commotion was about.

As the two were getting back on their feet, Phillip demanded to know, "What is wrong with you?"

"Downstairs," Alfred began as he made gesturing motions with his hands. "The ghost moved a lamp."

"Take me to where you seen the lamp move," Becca said.

"And why would I do that?" Alfred asked.

"Al, I have this gift that allows me to see, hear and speak to Earth bound spirits…" Becca was only able to get out.

"I would give back that gift if I was you," Alfred said.

"Yes; well, unfortunately I can't," Becca said with a slight grin. "And since I do have it I can do good with it by helping Earth bound spirits to cross over into the light."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Phillip asked.

"I am," Becca said. "So, Al, take me to where you saw this floating lamp."

"Fine, but if I get killed I'm haunting you," Alfred said before he went back towards the stairs.

Becca just shook her head with a grin before following, Alfred. Buffy, Xander, Phillip and Ernest followed behind Becca.

Everyone followed Alfred to the study and once inside they saw that everything was its place.

Becca gazed over the room before saying, "I don't see any Earth bound spirits."

"Becca, have there been any occasions in the past that you have never seen an Earth bound spirit when there was one present?" Buffy asked.

Becca gave Buffy a curious look before saying, "Well, if there were, I don't know about them."

Buffy rolled her eye with a smirk before saying, "Well, for now, we'll go with that there's no Earth bound spirit here."

Alfred pointed towards the lamp and insisted, "That thing floated. I saw it."

"I believe you, but as of right now…" Buffy was only able to get out before the lamp started floating again. "It's floating." Becca glanced around the room. "Becca?"

Outside at the window, Amy watched Becca as Becca stepped up to the lamp. She then muttered, "What are you doing? You people are supposed to flee in terror; not examine the levitating object."

"Becca?" Buffy questioned again.

Without answering Buffy, Becca reached out and took hold of the floating lamp.

"Fine, let's step this up some," Amy said. She then concentrated on exploding objects in the room one by one with her thoughts.

Buffy, Xander and Becca curiously watched with their hands up to protect their faces from flying debris. A large mirror cracked, but didn't shatter. Phillip, Alfred and Ernest dashed from the room.

Once the commotion ended, Xander uttered, "Okay, I'm going to say that there is indeed one pissed off ghost in this house."

"There's no ghost here," Becca said.

"Didn't you just see…" Xander was only able to get out.

"I saw things exploding, yes," Becca quickly said. "But if there was a ghost or an Earth bound spirit to blame for it, I would've seen it and felt it. Plus, an angry Earth bound spirit wouldn't destroy one object at a time. Everything would've exploded at once."

Ernest stuck his head in and after glancing around, he said in a genuine terrified tone, "Phillip, Alfred and I are leaving, and I'm leaving my broken down car and riding back with them."

Phillip and Alfred peeked in as Buffy was saying, "Before you… before you three head for the hills, give me some time to figure out what's going on."

"What's going on is that there's a pissed off spirit haunting this house," Alfred said.

"There's not," Becca insisted. "If there was I would've seen it and felt it."

"No offence, Becca, but all we have is your word to go on that you can see, hear and speak to ghosts," Phillip said.

"There can be a couple of other explanation for what had happened," Buffy began. "Like, uh… well, I can't really think of anything that is less scary than a ghost, but please give us a chance to solve this."

"Wait, why here?" Becca asked.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"All the commotion is here in the study and not in other areas of the house," Becca said. "And why was the window opened upstairs when this place should've been locked up?"

"We weren't the first ones here today," Buffy said as the thought occurred to her. "All this commotion is to scare us away from here."

"What are you talking about?" Ernest asked as Xander pondered what was said.

"Someone was here looking for the money," Xander said. Buffy just nodded with a grin.

"Money?" Phillip questioned "What money?"

"According to rumors, your dad has a good sum of money hidden away somewhere, but no one knows where," Buffy said.

"So you're thinking that the money might be here?" Phillip said.

"Someone does," Buffy said.

"Or a group of someones," Xander said. "Those someones might still be here; in the house somewhere."

"We better search the house," Buffy said.

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Alfred asked.

"And tell them what?" Buffy asked. "That a window upstairs was left opened and things in the study spontaneously exploded?"

"We can skip the spontaneous exploding part and just tell them that there might be an intruder in the house," Phillip suggested.

"We are in the middle of nowhere and given whose house this belonged to, it could take hours for the cops to get around at showing up," Xander said.

"I know I don't look it, but I'm more than incapable of handling intruders," Buffy added. "You three are welcome to search the house with us three or you three can wait outside. Either way we're searching this house."

"Fine, we'll search too," Phillip said.

"I hope you're not including me in that we," Alfred said.

"Stay here then," Phillip said.

"Where things were spontaneously exploding a short time ago," Becca added.

Alfred slightly grunted before saying, "Fine. I'll go with the group."

"Let's go," Buffy said before walking out and leading the group. Before getting to the next room, Buffy asked, "Ernest, how long have you worked for the law firm of Cosgrove, Brown, Garibaldi and Simms?"

"Well, actually, I'm just an intern and today is my first day; hence the clunker outside," Ernest said.

"Oh," Buffy said in a tone as if she was holding back a secret.

"What?" Ernest asked.

"It's not my place to say, nor do I have any prove," Buffy said.

"Say anyway," Ernest said.

"The law firm that you're interning for fights dirty, perhaps even outside the law and I've been told that innocent people tend to get hurt during their daily… lawyering," Buffy said. "And I know 'lawyering' isn't a word."

Ernest grinned before saying, "Well, I do know that they're a demanding firm, but I've never heard of them fighting dirty like that."

"Yeah, well, as I said, I can't prove what I say so what I say is just fair warning for you to keep your eyes and ears open," Buffy said.

"Okay, you can consider me warned," Ernest said. Buffy gave Ernest a nod.

As they stepped into the kitchen, Xander ask, "Buff, are you still getting those strange dreams?" Buffy gave Xander a curious look. "Okay, I know that this is an awkward moment to bring it up, but I keep forgetting to ask."

Buffy slightly grinned before saying, "Yeah; I am. My latest dream had…" She paused at what she was saying and looked at the people around her. "It had one fifteen-year-old clone of me being the Chosen One and ten other fifteen-year-old clones of me who were waiting to become the Chosen One on… by the rules of the gig."

"Chosen One?" Ernest questioned.

"Yeah, chosen to… to perform certain acrobatic moves," Buffy said.

"You have strange dreams," Alfred said.

Buffy grinned while saying, "Tell me about it."

"Okay, well, there's nothing in the kitchen," Xander said as Buffy noticed water splatters in the sink

"Actually there is," Buffy said.

"What?" Xander said.

Buffy pointed to the sink before saying, "Proof that someone was here and not too long ago."

"Someone used the sink," Xander said.

"Yep," Buffy said

"So that commotion in the study was someone trying to scare us from the house," Becca said.

"And it worked beautifully," Alfred said in a timid tone.

Buffy grinned before gesturing back into the hallway and saying, "Let's move on."

Outside, Amy went from window to window while trying without success on locating Buffy's group within the house. By the time she spotted Buffy's group through the anteroom's window, Buffy and the others were more than midway up the stairs.

TBC...


	24. Moose's House Part 2

**A/N the 'Figure of Speech' routine is from the Abbott and Costello's movie 'Hold that Ghost' However, the dialogue is slightly different and it's in a slightly different order. This was done to make it fit this story. I do not own the routine.**

After Buffy and the others explored a few rooms that had the same type of mirror that had cracked in the study, they walked into a room that was filled with taxidermic animals, fishes and birds. The far wall from the door had a single Moose head that was centered on the wall and several deer heads around it. Mounted fishes were randomly scattered on the two adjacent walls.

Xander stopped in his tracks while saying, "Huh-oh; a sudden flashback to when I was five and walked into my uncle's taxidermic shop for the first time."

Buffy gave Xander a grin just before Phillip asked, "Out of curiosity, are there any clues as to where my father had hidden his money?"

"Just that Moose would tell people that he kept his money in his head," Buffy said.

"Moose?" Phillip questioned as Alfred was staring at the moose head.

"That was your father's nickname and no one could figure out what he meant by that," Buffy said.

Alfred gestured towards the moose head while asking, "Father kept his money in there."

"In where?" Phillip asked.

"Inside the moose's head," Alfred said.

"No-no-no, when dad, AKA 'the Moose' said that he kept his money in his head, it was just a figure of speech," Phillip said. "Now you know what a figure of speech is, don't you?"

"Of course," Alfred said. "Everyone knows what a figure of speech is."

"What is it?" Phillip said.

"Well, for an example, if I would say, gone with the wind," Alfred said.

"What wind?" Phillip questioned.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"You said gone with the wind," Phillip began as Buffy, Xander, Becca and Ernest curiously and confusingly watched. "What wind?"

"How should I know?" Alfred asked. "Any wind."

"Then how can you say gone with the wind, if you can't tell me which wind?" Phillip asked.

"You asked me if I knew what a figure of speech was and that was my example," Alfred said as Buffy was already getting bored of the dialogue. "Perhaps I should say 'not of this reality.'"

"Guys!" Buffy uttered out as she suddenly caught part of what Alfred had said. "Wait… reality? What reality?"

"Am I going to have problems with you too?" Alfred asked Buffy.

"What's not of this reality?" Buffy asked.

"How should I know?" Alfred asked.

"Then why would you say that something is not of this reality?" Buffy asked.

"It was just a figure of speech, like if I would have said, white as a ghost," Alfred said.

"Ghosts aren't white," Becca said.

"And now you're speaking up," Alfred said.

"Well, they're not," Becca insisted. "They can appear to me as solid and normal as you are appearing to me."

"Perhaps I should've said, it's water under the bridge," Alfred said.

"Which Bridge?" Phillip asked.

In a slightly tiresome tone, Alfred questioned, "How should I know which bridge? Any bridge."

"Then how do you know that there's water under it?" Phillip asked.

"There has to be water under the bridge for boats to go up and down," Alfred said.

"Up and down?" Phillip questioned as he made gesturing motions with his hand. "Supposed they want to go across."

"Guys!" Xander uttered with amusement in his voice and while slightly rubbing his hands together. "I would like to request an intermission to this vaudeville routine so I can look for snacks."

"I don't even know how this routine got started," Alfred said.

Phillip pointed to the moose head while saying, "You said that there's money up in that moose's head."

"Would it make you happy if I prove to you that there's no money in there?" Alfred said.

"Go ahead," Phillip said.

"Guys, we should really move on," Buffy said.

"This will only take a minute," Phillip said.

Buffy rolled her eyes before saying, "Fine, do it."

Alfred stepped up to the moose head and before he stuck his hand into the moose's mouth, he told the moose head, "Now I'm putting my hand in your mouth." Everyone gave Alfred a concerned look. "Don't bite it." He indicated his right hand. "This hand's going in." Alfred stuck his hand inside its mouth and felt around. "I'm feeling something that feels like…"

Before anything else was said Alfred pressed a button. A click was heard followed by a hidden door being revealed when it partially opened at one of the adjacent walls. Alfred took his hand out of the moose's mouth and looked at the door.

"Nice job, Al," Becca praised. "You found a secret room."

"I wonder what's in there," Alfred said.

Buffy walked towards the door while saying, "Let's find out." She then fully opened the door and walked in. Everyone followed her into the next room.

The room was eight feet by eight feet. It had a small desk-type-table with a laptop docking station. On the table were a flashlight and seven CD discs. A chair was pushed in at the table and a battery back-up power source for the laptop was underneath the table. A Wi-Fi antenna for a wireless Internet access was mounted within the room.

In one of the corners were bottled water, non-perishable food and a first-aid kit. An 8-1/2 X 11 photograph of a moose head was taped on the wall above the supplies.

After walking in and seeing the room, Becca said, "It's a panic room."

As everyone was taking in the sight of the room Xander saw something a little off about the wall across from the door. As he was closely examining the wall he lightly pushed on it and it slightly moved inward like a hinged door. When he let go of the wall, it moved back into its closed position.

"Here's something that's not normally found in a panic room." Xander said before he fully opened the door and revealed a passageway. The door wanted to close automatically so he had to hold it open. "Now looky what I found."

Buffy picked up the flashlight and said, "Let's find out where it leads."

Before anyone was able to go into the passageway, Alfred saw the photograph and said, "Here's a picture of a moose."

Xander took a closer look at the photograph before saying, "It looks like the moose head in the anteroom."

"It's different," Becca said.

"No; it's the same," Xander said.

"No; I mean that there's something different between this picture and the one decorating the floor," Becca said just before she pulled the picture from the wall. "I can't tell what it is though."

"It doesn't matter," Buffy said. "Let's find out where this passageway leads to."

As Buffy entered the passageway, Becca folded the photograph and stuck it into her back pocket.

Phillip gestured for Becca to go into the passage way while saying, "Ladies first." Becca grinned before entering the passageway behind Buffy.

Ernest was the last one into the passageway and the door to it closed behind him; however, the original door into the panic room was left opened.

Near the Summer's home, Avery was parked several cars from the house and was watching the Summer's house and the houses around it while looking for a clue of where the slayers might be. Avery was there for slightly more than an hour when Mat parked his car to drop Valerie off.

Once Mat put the car into park, he said, "So, I'll go home, shower and be back here in a couple of hours."

"Sounds good," Valerie said with a grin.

"And you're sure that you're okay with going to see 'Buck Rogers'?" Mat asked.

Valerie said in a slightly annoyed tone, "Mat, you have asked me that three times already."

"Well, you initially made a 'yuck' expression when I first suggested that movie, so I'm not convinced that you're okay with going to see that one," Mat pointed out.

"I am," Valerie insisted. "I swear."

"Then why did you make that expression when I first suggested it?" Mat asked.

"The movie is a remake of an old series and the remakes are normally not as good as the original," Valerie said. "However, I won't know how good it is, unless I go see it. Now will you quit asking me if I'm okay with going to see it?"

"Okay," Mat said with a grin as he stared into her eyes.

Valerie felt Mat's longing emotions during the long stare. She guessed that he was having an inner debate on if he should attempt to kiss her. While trying to encourage him to kiss her she delightfully grinned back at him and very slowly moved closer as if she was hesitating on making the first move. Mat took the signal and leaned in and gave Valerie a passionate kiss.

The kiss lasted for several seconds, and Valerie again had a delightful grin on her face before saying, "That was nice."

"It was," Mat said just as Valerie turned towards the house while acting as if she was looking for something. "Are you okay?"

As Valerie turned to look behind her through the rear window, she said, "I feel as if we're being watched."

Mat looked around and when he saw Avery in a car that was several parked cars away and across the street, he said, "Over here."

"Where?" Valerie asked.

"There," Mat said as he pointed. Valerie turned to look. "He seems to be just waiting in the car."

"I wonder what he's waiting for," Valerie commented.

"Perhaps he's picking someone up," Mat said.

"Maybe," Valerie skeptically said.

"What do you feel… as for his emotions?" Mat asked.

"He's too far away for that," Valerie said.

"But you were able to feel him watching us?" Mat asked.

"That's right," Valerie said. Mat gave her a doubtful look. "Well, can you understand everything that gets said when someone talks to you from a good distance?"

Mat grinned before saying, "Okay, point taken."

"Well, you better get going so you can be back in time to pick me up," Valerie said.

Mat nodded before giving Valerie a quick kiss. Once the kiss was over, Mat said, "I'll see you in a little bit."

Valerie grinned before opening her door and saying, "I'll see you."

Mat watched as Valerie got out of the car, and then watched as she walked to the front door. Valerie turned and waved bye to Mat. Once Mat drove away, Valerie looked over to where Avery was parked. After a few seconds of staring at the car, she entered the house. Once inside she looked out through the window that was next to the door.

Teresa was walking down the steps and saw Valerie's bizarre behavior. As she was descending the stairs she asked, "Someone or something after you?"

While Valerie continued to stare out the window, she said, "There's someone out there just sitting in his car." She then turned to face Teresa. "I would like to know why."

Teresa stepped up to the window and looked out before asking, "Can you sense his emotions?"

"Not from this distance," Valerie said as Willow was entering the anteroom from the basement door.

When Willow saw Teresa looking out, she startled Teresa while asking, "What are we looking at?" Teresa jumped. "Sorry."

Teresa politely gave Willow a grin as Valerie said, "There's a man just sitting in a car outside. I can't read his emotions either being as far away as he is."

"He might be waiting for someone," Willow said as she stepped closer.

Valerie looked out the window while saying, "Mat suggested that too, but… I don't know; he bugs me while being there."

"Okay, well, if he's still there in a few minutes from now then we'll worry about him," Willow said. "But for right now, let's give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Fine," Valerie said before facing Willow. "Besides, I need to get ready for my date anyway."

"Date?" Willow questioned in a delightful tone and a matching grin. "With?"

Valerie grinned before saying, "With Mat." She then took a timid breath before saying nervously, "Can I borrow some nice clothes and solicit some advice?"

"I'm sure we can work something out with some clothes," Willow began. "But what kind of advice are you looking for?"

Alexis, Rachel and Vanessa were descending the stairs when Valerie timidly said, "Tommy was actually the only boy I'd ever dated and he broke up with me before my seventeenth birthday." Valerie slightly fidgeted. "And we never… we never slept together."

"You're a twenty-year-old virgin?" Vanessa asked with a slight laugh in her voice.

Valerie shot Vanessa an annoyed look as Alexis lightly backhanded Vanessa in the stomach while saying, "Be nice."

Valerie gave Alexis a grinned before telling her, "Thank you."

"No problem," Alexis said as she and the two potentials joined the small group.

"Well, I believe a woman should wait until marriage anyway," Teresa said.

"Teresa, have anyone ever told you that you have a lot of outdated ways about you?" Vanessa asked. Teresa just gave Vanessa a smirk. "Now days, if a person is still a virgin by the time he or she reaches the age of twenty then perhaps there's a bigger issue to be looked at."

"Oh, I feel much better about myself, Vanessa," Valerie sarcastically said. "Thanks."

"Sorry; I wasn't…" Vanessa got out before stopping herself. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Valerie said. "And, hey, I just decided that I don't need any advice."

Before Valerie had a chance to walk away, Willow told her in an understanding tone, "Don't do anything that you're not ready to do."

Willow's words and sincere temperament quickly calmed Valerie down. Valerie gave Willow a nod with a grinned before sincerely saying, "Thanks."

"And Vanessa certainly doesn't speak for me," Alexis said.

"Or me," Rachel added. "I might not wait until marriage to give up my virginity as Teresa suggested, but I do want it to be the most perfect romantic night of my life… I'm not saying that I'll even get that though; however, I can see myself waiting into my early twenties in order to find that perfect night."

Vanessa rolled her eyes as Valerie gave Rachel a grin and saying, "Thanks."

Rachel grinned before saying, "You're welcome."

"So, Val, are you ready to find something nice to wear on your date?" Willow asked.

Before Valerie could respond, Alexis suggested, "Perhaps Vanessa should donate some of her clothes."

"I'll pass on what Vanessa would pick out for me," Valerie said. "No offence, Vanessa."

Vanessa grinned before saying, "None taken. But when you get tired of living a life of a nun …"

"Vanessa, when I hit you it won't be a light backhand to the stomach," Valerie interrupted with a smirk.

Vanessa put up her hands midway while saying, "Fine, I'll…"

"Beside, my life as a nun wasn't by choice," Valerie said. Vanessa gave her a curious look. "The guys… or people in Twin Falls might not have known me personally, but they knew me by sight and by the reputation of being a freak, and they avoided me as if I had the plague… except for Kevin. Kevin's a nice guy and all, and he liked me; in spite of my reputation, but he's too insecure and very needy. Plus he could take up to an hour to decide on something if there was more than one option available to him and… and I just can't see myself being with a guy like that."

"Well, that would be when you climb into an invention known as the automobile and travel to the next county to find guys… or a guy who you could see yourself being with," Vanessa suggested.

"Maybe I should've," Valerie said. "It doesn't matter now though."

"Okay," Willow uttered to break things up. "Val, are you ready to find something nice to wear for your date?" Valerie nodded with a grin. "So which potential do we ask for you to borrow her cloths?"

"You and I are pretty much the same height and build," Rachel said. "I don't mind you borrowing some of mine."

Valerie grinned before saying, "Okay, thanks."

"No problem," Rachel said before the six started up the steps in a single file. "Val, what did you mean by that it takes Kevin an hour to decide on something if there was more than one option available to him?"

"Okay, for example," Valerie said as she tried to think of a good one. "It's Christmas time and I just handed you two gifts of equal size to open…"

"Aren't you generous," Vanessa playfully said as they reached the floor.

"I didn't say that the gifts were from me," Valerie playfully shot back with a smirk. "Anyway, Rachel, which one do you open first?"

"Is this a trick question?" Rachel asked.

"It's not," Valerie assured Rachel. "I'm just curious to know which gift you would open first."

"Well, both would be opened within five minutes so I would just choose one randomly," Rachel said.

"Well, I've seen Kevin debating over two gifts for ten minutes before picking one up to be open," Valerie said as they came to the bedroom door. "In fact, the people who know him don't even ask him to make a choice of what he wants. They decide for him."

"Speaking of choices, Val," Rachel began as the six entered Rachel's room. "Let me show you the clothes I have." Valerie just grinned as she followed Rachel to the closet.

Inside the Moose's mansion, Buffy, Xander, Becca, Phillip, Alfred and Ernest had followed the secret passageway through the house. Vertical metal ladders were found within the passageway that took them to the other floors. They had even passed a window to each room that they concluded to be the window side to two-way mirrors, and that the cracked mirror in the study was in fact a two-way mirror. Doors were even found that entered into certain rooms.

After several minutes of exploring the passageway they entered the study from the secret door.

Outside, Amy, Sidney, James and Dale were looking into the window at the anteroom while waiting for the six inside to come back down the stairs and was stunned when they saw them walking into the anteroom from a downstairs hallway.

"When did they come back downstairs?" Sidney questioned.

"I certainly didn't see them walk through," Amy said.

Inside the house, Xander said, "That passageway stretched on for a good distance."

"Two-way mirrors peeking into most of the rooms," Alfred commented as Becca got out the photograph of the moose head. "And a few hidden doors too that only open from the passageway."

"Your dad definitively wanted to see what went on in the house," Buffy said.

"Most people use cameras," Phillip said as Becca compared the picture to the moose that was imprinted on the floor.

"There could be more to this house than what we found, so just because we haven't found any cameras yet doesn't mean that they aren't any," Buffy said.

"The eyes are different," Becca said.

"What?" Buffy asked as she turned to face Becca.

"The moose's eyes in this photo are different than the moose's eyes on the floor," Becca said.

"Let me see," Xander said. Xander took the photograph and closely compared the two images. Xander was slightly cocking his head while looking at the floor when he noticed something odd about the tile pattern. "Hold on a moment."

"What is it?" Buffy said just before Xander kneeled down and felt the flushness of the tile. "Xander?"

Xander pulled up the tiles that formed one of the moose's eyes before answering, "This tile can be adjusted to look like in the picture." When Xander put the tile back for the eye to match the photograph a noticeable 'click' was heard. "Okay… what just happened?"

"Moving that tile did something," Becca answered.

"Yes," Xander quickly confirmed. "But what?"

Becca just shrugged. Buffy noticed that the moose's eyes weren't right and then it dawned on her just before saying, "Xander, fix the second eye."

"Okay," Xander said as he moved to the second eye and kneeled down.

Becca's left foot was on a hidden trapped door that led into a cellar and when Xander fixed the second eye another 'click' was heard followed by the sight of Becca falling to her knees next to the stairs that led down into the newly discovered part of the house.

"Ow!" Becca quickly uttered.

"Sorry," Xander timidly said as he and Becca were getting back on their feet.

"It's fine," Becca said as she rubbed her sore knees. "And, hey, another hidden part of the house was uncovered."

Buffy stepped up to the trapped door and shined her flashlight down into the darkness before saying, "Let's find out what's down there."

"I was scared she was going to suggest that," Alfred said.

Buffy gave Alfred a grinned before descending the stairs.

Outside, Dale uttered, "There's a hidden basement!"

"Shshsh," Sidney quickly hissed. "I see that. Once they're all down in the basement, we'll follow."

"That's not a good idea," Amy said.

"Good idea or not, they can't find that disc before we do," Sidney said. "And since you know two of them, you can wait out here, Amy."

"I was planning to," Amy said with a slight smirk.

Xander was the last one to descend into the cellar and once he was out of sight, Sidney said, "Let's go, and put on your mask."

Inside, the lights had automatically come on when Buffy got more than halfway down the steps. Two doors, one on each side of the hallway, were seen.

Once Buffy's group reached the bottom, Buffy gestured towards the doors while asking, "Door-number-one or door-number-two?"

"Might as well start with door-number-one," Xander said.

Buffy stepped up to the door, twisted the knob and pushed the door opened. As Buffy stepped in the lights again automatically came on. She stopped in her tracks when she saw several tall stacks of one hundred dollar bills on top of tables.

Xander bumped into Buffy when she stopped. As he was catching his balance he uttered, "Buff?"

The others were walking in as Buffy said while gesturing, "We found Moose's money."

Becca delightfully said while staring wide-eyed at the money, "Oh my god."

"Oh my god is right," Phillip said as he and the others moved towards the money. He picked up a bundle of money before he continued to say, "With all this we're sitting on topped of the world."

Alfred was flipping through one of the stacks as he said, "Now that's a good example of a figure of speech."

"And so is reach for the ceiling," came a voice at the door.

When Buffy and her group looked, they saw three men, Sidney, James and Dale at the doorway, wearing leather masks and with their guns drawn.

Buffy halfheartedly put her hands midway up in a surrendering manner while saying, "Our… 'kinky' intruders." She then began to inch her way closer to them. "Where are your guys' whips and chains that go with those masks?"

Sidney quickly pointed his gun at her head and cocked the hammer before saying, "Don't be heroic, Superstar." Buffy stopped in her tracks. "You and your group, get against the back wall."

"You three can have the money," Xander said.

"We're not here for the money!" Dale uttered.

"Then why are you here?" Xander asked.

"To line you six up against the wall and make you stop with the questions," Sidney quickly shot back as he threatened him with the gun.

"Xander!" Buffy uttered. "We better do what the nice… masked man with a gun wants us to do."

"Listen to her, Xander," Sidney said just before Buffy's group complied with his demands. Once the six were lined up along the wall, Sidney turned towards James and Dale. "Go check the other room." James and Dale stepped away.

"You're looking for some…" Buffy got out before Sidney pointed the gun at her head again. "Easy."

"Shut up!" Sidney demanded.

"We might…" Buffy got out before Sidney fired a warning shot that almost hit Buffy's ear.

"That was my last warning," Sidney said. "I start putting holes in skulls next."

Buffy just made a surrendering motion with her hands that indicated that she was shutting up as Ernest let out a loud hiccup.

When Sidney pointed his gun at Ernest, Ernest said as quickly as he could, "I… (Hiccup) I get hic… (Hiccup) hiccups when I'm nervous. (Hiccup)"

Sidney thought for a second before demanding, "Everyone, sit in the floor and sit on your hands."

Buffy slightly rolled her eyes before complying with his demands. Everyone followed Buffy.

Sidney held Buffy and her group by gunpoint for the few minutes that it took for James and Dale to return.

James was carrying a spindle of forty-three discs. When Sidney saw what James had in his hand, James said, "Moose had nothing labeled, but these are all the CD's that we can find."

"It has to be one of them," Dale added.

"Well… it doesn't have to be, but let's hope that it is one of these," James said.

"There were a few… (Hiccup)" Ernest got out before realizing that he shouldn't speak.

Sidney faced Ernest before asking, "Where were there a few?" Ernest hiccupped again while looking too frightened to even speak. Sidney pointed his gun at him. "I'm not playing here."

Ernest hiccupped before saying, "Second floor. In the… (hiccup) in the room with the stuff (hiccup) stuff animals."

"We searched that area," James said. "The only things in there are stuff animals."

"Go up there again…" Ernest was able to get out before hiccupping.

"You're lying!" James angrily said as he violently shook his gun towards Ernest.

"I'm…" Ernest was able to get out before James accidentally fired the gun and shot him just below the ribcage. Becca screamed in terror.

"Oh God," James blurted out while trying to grasped the reality of what he had done.

"I've been shot," Ernest blurted out while also trying to grasp the reality of the situation.

"It was an accident," James said.

Buffy and Xander went to try to stop the bleeding. Phillip and Alfred had gotten back on their feet.

"Everyone stop!" Sidney demanded.

"This man's been shot," Buffy hissed. "Perhaps dying…"

"Everyone is going to be dying if you don't stop," Sidney warned.

"Then do it already," Buffy hissed as she and Xander applied pressure to Ernest's wound.

"Look all we want is those discs that you six saw," Dale said.

"There's a hidden panic room in the room with the taxidermic animals," Xander said. "The discs are in there."

"Taxidermic?" James asked.

"Taxidermic meaning stuffed and-or mounted," Xander said. "I think that the door to the panic room was left open, but if it's not, the button that opens it is in the moose's mouth."

Sidney nudge, Dale, the closes partner to him while saying, "Go check it out."

"On it," Dale said before he rushed out.

"This man needs a doctor," Buffy hissed to Sidney.

"Once we gather all the discs we'll be gone and once we gone you can get him a doctor," James said.

"Until then, shut up!" Sidney demanded before looking at Phillip and Alfred. "And you two! Back in the floor!"

As Phillip was sitting he pulled Alfred back to the floor.

Ernest's hiccups made it more difficult for Buffy and Xander to keep pressure on his wound. Dale was gone for a short time before returning.

As he stepped in with the seven additional discs, he said, "Found them."

"You got what you came for," Buffy hissed. "Now leave!"

Sidney again pointed his gun at Buffy before saying, "Look at your watch." Buffy just gave Sidney a curious look. "Do it!" Buffy rolled her eyes before looking at her watch. "You and your group are to give me and my boys fifteen minutes before you leave this room."

Xander gestured towards Ernest while saying, "He might not be able to wait fifteen minutes."

"Perhaps you would like to join him," Sidney said while threatening Xander with his gun.

"We'll wait," Buffy said.

"Good call, Superstar," Sidney said. He then turned towards his two partners. "Let's go."

Once Sidney, James and Dale left the room they got something from the second room to wedge the door in place.

After the three got upstairs, they didn't know how to close the trap door leading into the cellar so they went to the biggest and the heaviest piece of furniture that they could move together and began dragging it towards the trap door.

Buffy and the others heard the dragging sound of the furniture across the floor. Becca got back on her feet before questioning, "What are they doing?"

"My guess, they're putting something over the trap door," Buffy said. "We'll give them a few minutes to get gone and then we'll get Ernest to the hospital."

"I wonder who they were," Phillip wondered allowed. "And what information were on those discs."

"Disc," Becca corrected. Phillip gave her a curious look. "One of those men said that it has to be one of them; one of them referring to a single disc."

"Becca's right," Buffy said. "They took all of the discs in order to get the right one."

"Still, I wonder what they were looking for," Phillip said.

"Does… it matter?" Ernest weakly questioned before coughing.

"It doesn't," Xander told Ernest.

When things were quiet upstairs for a couple of minutes, Buffy told Xander, "Keep the pressure on Ernest's stomach."

As Buffy stood up, Xander said, "It hasn't been fifteen minutes."

"They're not down here to see how long we waited," Buffy said as she was walking towards the door. Once at the door she nonchalantly tested it.

"They locked it somehow?" Alfred was saying as Buffy used her slayer strength to open the door.

After the door swung open, Buffy said, "It was just slightly stuck." She then noticed that Becca had an emotionless expression across her face as she was staring at her. Becca only gave a polite grin after she saw Buffy looking at her for longer than a passing glance. Buffy then faced Xander. "Get Ernest ready to be moved."

"There was a first aid kit in the panic room, Buff," Xander pointed out.

"I'll be back with it," Buffy said.

Before Buffy could leave out through the door, Becca suggested, "There could be one across the hall in that one room."

"I'll go look," Buffy said before leaving the room.

The second room in the cellar was a security room with a desktop computer, a few monitors and a printer; however, the system was turned off. In one of the corners was another first aid kit.

Buffy walked into the center of the room and gazed over the computer equipment. Her attention was then drawn to the door when Becca said, "This room looks like one of those room that guards sit in and watch monitors."

Buffy slightly grin before asking, "Do you see a medical kit?"

Becca gazed around. When she saw one, she pointed and said, "There."

"Take it to Xander," Buffy told Becca. "I'll go reopen the trap door."

"There could be a secret door from this room," Becca suggested.

"There's no time to search for more hidden rooms," Buffy said as she moved towards the exit. "We have to get Ernest to the hospital quickly. So take the med-kit to Xander."

"On it," Becca said before moving towards the first aid kit. Buffy went to unblock the trap door.

**TBC**

**A/N2 I'm in the middle of re-reading one of my original stories and buff out the mistakes. So some of the chapters to this story might take a little longer to be written and posted. **


	25. Amanda: You're alive!

In 2003 during the final battle of the First, the battle between the thirty newly charmed slayers and the Turok-Hans was intense. Charmed slayers fell around Buffy and Faith in numbers. Buffy then got stabbed in the back that pierced through to her abdomen and she fell slowly to the ground. She was able to throw the scythe to Faith before she dropped face first to the ground. Almost immediately afterwards Amanda dropped before her eyes. Buffy then suddenly saw several Turok-Hans attacked Faith all at once.

The First while thinking that Buffy was down and out had suddenly appeared in front of her and taunted her. Buffy, now filled with rage from being taunted, got back on her feet with a hiss of words for the First to get out of her face. Faith had also suddenly knocked the large group of Turok-Hans off of her, and immediately following, she and Buffy resumed the fight.

A short time later, Spike's amulet shot out a beam of intense light that destroyed every Turok-Han that was caught within the beam.

Faith and the surviving charmed slayers exited quickly and made their way to the waiting bus outside. Buffy stayed with Spike as long as she could and then trailed in the last seconds before she got caught in the collapsing Sunnydale.

Hours after the city had collapsed into a large crater, Amanda had awakened with a severe head wound and a partially healed stabbed wound at her stomach. The necklace that Willow had charmed that gave Amanda her ability was lying next to her with a broken clasp.

Amanda got up on her knees and attempted to look around, but there was barely any light shining in from the outside, and her eyes were blurry from her head wound. Within seconds of seeing a possible way out, she vomited followed by another minute of dry heaves. Once the dry heaves had subsided, she wiped her mouth, got on her feet and staggered towards the source of the light.

On the surface, over a hundred personnel from the National Guard were scouring the area while searching for any clues as to what had happened. Lindsey McDonald had paid Daniel Klugg, one of the National Guardsmen, to find and retrieve the amulet that Spike wore. Daniel had a good idea to where to look for the amulet and he and four others watched as Amanda emerged from a cave-like pit.

As Daniel and the four guardsmen rushed up to her, one of the guardsmen asked, "Ma'am, how bad are you hurt?"

Amanda appeared to look through the guardsman as she questioned, "Hurt? I… I don't… know."

"What's your name?" the guardsman asked.

Daniel overlapped the guardsman's words with, "Are there others?"

Amanda appeared to be annoyed as she answered, "I don't know. I don't know."

"You don't know your name?" the guardsman asked.

Amanda sincerely answered, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," the guardsman assured her. "That is a nasty bump on your head."

Amanda went to feel her head and flinched when she touched it. As she put her hand back down she asked, "What happened here?"

"We were hoping that you could've told us," the guardsman said. Amanda just shook her head in confusion. "Well, let's get you some medical assistance."

"I'm going down into the pit," Daniel told the first guardsman. The guardsman gave him a curious look. "There may be others."

"Our orders are…" the guardsman was only able to get out.

"Screw orders!" Daniel quickly uttered. "There might be more people down there."

Daniel took his flashlight from its holder and as he was descending into the pit, the guardsman said, "And you might be endangering them as well as yourself while acting on impulses." Daniel continued down into the pit without hesitation and disappeared from sight. "Fool!"

"We should get… Ms. Sunnydale some medical attention," a second guardsman said.

"Ms. Sunny Dale?" Amanda questioned as she tried to remember.

"Sunnydale is… or was the name of the town," the second guardsman said.

"Oh," Amanda said while trying to remember. "Sunnydale does sort of… kind of sounds familiar."

"Well, we better get you some medical help," the guardsman told Amanda.

"What about Dan?" a third guardsman asked.

"Dan's on his own," the first guardsman said. When the others nodded in agreement they walked towards the nearest vehicle.

Hours later in Los Angeles, Amanda was alone in an examining room while waiting. Her attention was then drawn to the door that opened up. A second later, she watched a nineteen-year-old man who was wearing a doctor's coat stepping in.

The young man was staring at Amanda's newly created chart while saying, "So you're the young Jane Doe from Sunnydale." The doctor looked up. "I'm Dr. Brian Walton."

"In what reality are you a doctor," Amanda quickly questioned with a concerned expression across her face. Brian gave Amanda a curious look. "I mean I might have lost my memory, but I haven't lost my mind. It takes many years to become a doctor and you look like that you're not many years old."

Brian grinned before saying, "I graduated high school before I was ten and I shot through college courses and then medical school within a few years of that. However, I kept fainting at the sight of blood. I thought I could overcome it, but it's much harder to overcome than I thought. Anyway I went back to college to get a degree in psychiatry and I just recently obtained it. Which is why I'm here, as your psychiatrist."

"Well, I think you need a psychiatrist if you think I'm going to let you… do whatever is that you do, to me," Amanda said.

"Jane…" Brain was only able to get out.

"My name isn't Jane… or at least I don't think it is," Amanda said. "And until I know for sure, don't call me Jane or Jane Doe or even Ms. Doe."

"Okay," Brian said while crossing his arms. "Then what should I call you? The Lone-Sunnydale-survivor?"

"Well, Sunny Dale has a nice ring to it," Amanda said.

"Sunnydale?" Brian questioned. "You want to be named after a town that nearly crumbled away into the center of the Earth?"

"Yeah," Amanda said. "Sunny for the first name and Dale for the last name."

"Fine," Brian said just before he wrote in her chart. "Until you start remembering who you actually are, your name will be Sunny Jane Dale."

"You have to put Jane in there?" Amanda questioned.

"Jane is actually my favorite aunt's name and I'm somewhat fond of it," Brian said. "So if you don't mind, humor me with your middle name being Jane."

Amanda grinned before saying, "Fine."

"Anyway, Sunny, I realize how it looks for a nineteen-year-old doctor to treat you, but I'm qualified," Brian said. Amanda stared skeptically at Brian. Brian made a praying motion. "Please give me a chance and if you're not completely satisfied I'll go find a psychiatrist who is older than thirty. And if you don't give me a chance, my feelings will be greatly wounded… not to mention that my self-esteem will be completely crushed. And besides none of those older psychiatrists will have my pleasant charm."

Amanda grinned before saying, "Fine. Do whatever is that you do, to me." Brian grinned before taking a seat and beginning the therapy session.

During the passing days, Amanda failed to remember her proper name or anything from her past. However, she would wake up terrified from dreams of her fighting Turok-Hans. She shared those dreams with Brian as well as the periodic dreams that she would get of Buffy and the group that she once knew; however, she failed to make the connection between her dreams and her past.

Brian had felt an instant attraction to Amanda from the very beginning and although he had a very high IQ, his emotions and urges were of any other nineteen-year-old. For the first week he tried to keep his feeling under control, but when Amanda went to give him a 'thank you' kiss for his support, he intimately kissed her. At first Amanda was taken back from the surprise of the kiss, but then returned the kiss with equal passion.

During the passionate kiss, Brian's supervisor unsuspectingly stepped in. After realizing the situation, he uttered, "Dr. Walton!" He waited for Brian's undivided attention before he continued to say. "In my office! Now!"

"I'll be in the waiting room," Amanda nervously said before leaving in a rush.

Minutes later, Brian's supervisor had severely scolded him for his doctor/patient romantic involvement; however, in the end, Brian chose to discontinue being Amanda's psychiatrist and allowed himself to be place on probation in order for him to romantically pursue Amanda.

Amanda felt bad and special at the same time to hear that Brian had endangered his career rather than stopping the romantic relationship between her and him from getting started.

During the passing days, Amanda continued to have dreams each night of her previous life, and she would tell Brian what she could remember about them, which was very little. However, Amanda would talk in her sleep at times and on the first night that Amanda and Brian slept together, Brian learned more than what Amanda could tell him.

As Brian was listening to Amanda as she spoke out in her sleep, he was able to make out what he thought to be character names of only her subconscious of 'Buffy, Xander, Willow and Faith.'

Brian thought hypnotherapy was a possible solution to help Amanda to make since of her dreams; however, Amanda didn't trust any doctor other than Brian to put her under hypnosis. Brian didn't have the skill though and to rectify that he took a course on it, but before he had a chance to complete the course, Amanda's dreams had greatly tapered off.

One month after Amanda and Brian started dating, they moved in together. Within a month after that, Brian had convinced Amanda to take courses to pursue her associate's degree and become a registered nurse.

During the first weeks of Amanda's studies, Amanda found that her courses were difficult. Brian was an understanding and patient tutor though and during Amanda's studies Amanda fell more deeply in love with Brian as Brian helped her to pass each of her tests with high marks.

Brian's love for Amanda also grew deeply and after the two had been dating for ten months, Brian took Amanda to a romantic restaurant and while kneeling onto one knee, he presented her a stunning engagement ring. All the customers inside the restaurant heard Amanda's 'yes' answer, and the minutes that followed, strangers greeted her with 'congratulations' and a delightful smile.

Amanda was on cloud nine over the thought of marrying Brian, but she lost her exultant feeling three weeks later after reading a touching article of a woman's fairytale wedding; a wedding that the woman dreamt about since she was ten.

That evening, Amanda had dinner on the table before Brian got home. When he did get home and greeted her with a kiss, he felt that Amanda was distant.

Brian ended the kiss and quickly asked, "What's wrong?" Amanda just dishearteningly shook her head. "Sunny, I can tell when there's something bothering you, and I can also tell that it's a doozy."

"I'm okay," Amanda unconvincingly said while turning towards the dining room. "Let's eat."

As Brian was walking behind Amanda he asked, "Did something happen today?" Amanda never responded. "Sunny? Sun…."

"Nothing happened today," Amanda finally said in a depressed tone. They stepped into the dining room. "In fact, everything has been the same for the past eleven months." She gestured towards the table. "Now let's eat."

"You feel that things have been stagnant?" Brian asked as Amanda was taking a seat. He sat down too before continuing with, "In fact, I think things have been constantly changing; especially with you and my Aunt Jane planning the wedding." Brian noticed that he hit a nerve when he mention 'wedding'. "Wait! Is this what this is about? Are you having second thoughts of marrying me?"

"No-no-no, Sweetie. Of course not," Amanda quickly said. "You make me feel… special and I'm happy… I'm more than happy to be your wife."

"Then I don't understand," Brian said.

Amanda slightly sighed before mournfully saying, "There's really nothing to understand… especially since there's nothing wrong."

"It must be the cartwheels that you're not doing over your life that's throwing me," Brian sarcastically said.

"Well, life isn't all cartwheels… or fairytales," Amanda quickly said. "Sometimes it's gloom and doom and bumps on the head." It finally dawned on Brian what was bothering Amanda. "Now can we dropped this ridiculous discussion and eat?"

Brian said barely above a whisper, "Everything has been the same for you for the past eleven months."

"What?" Amanda questioned.

"It's been close to a year now and you still haven't remembered anything from your life before," Brian said. "I study human behavior and I can't believe I didn't see your mood coming."

"Huh?" Amanda asked

"You're planning a wedding, and it is understandable that you would be depressed that you can't invite your old friends and family members to the wedding," Brian said.

"That's not…" Amanda got out before Brian's words sunk in. "Okay, what you just said is an added reason, but it's not the reason that I'm in this mood."

"Well, I'm here and I'm listening," Brian said.

Amanda quickly and slightly incoherently spouted out, "Well, unless you can give me back my past; return my hopes and dreams and the dream of my fairytale wedding then there's really nothing to talk about."

Brian didn't comprehend a lot of what Amanda had said, but he did catch the part about her fairytale wedding and remembered that she used the word 'fairytale' earlier.

Brian gave Amanda a sympathetic look before saying, "A lot of women would dream of what their perfect wedding should be like around the time they start liking boys. And here you are… Sunny, I wish I can bring back that for you, but…"

A thought had occurred to Amanda just before she interrupted with, "Perhaps you can."

"Sunny, there's nothing I can do to bring back your memories," Brian said.

"Nine months ago, you learned hypnosis…" Amanda was able to get out.

"Sunny, you lost your memory through a head injury, which means that those memories might not be even retrievable," Brian quickly said.

"Yes, I know all that; that's old news," Amanda said. "Through hypnosis, you can implant suggestions though; right?"

Brian stared skeptically into Amanda's eyes for a brief moment before asking worriedly, "Sun? What are you thinking?"

"I need a childhood," Amanda began. "It doesn't have to be a true one, and… and you can give one to me."

Brian's skeptical stare turned into a concerned one before he told her, "Sun, even if I can, it's not the right thing to do."

"Oh… poo on what's right," Amanda said, which brought an amused grin across Brian's face. "You can give me back something that I lost."

"What I give you won't be real though," Brian pointed out.

"You can fix it to where I won't know that," Amanda said.

"Sunny, I don't know if I can even do that or not," Brian said.

"You can," Amanda quickly said. "I have faith in you."

"Sunny…" Brian spoke out in an objecting tone.

"Brian, please," Amanda quickly interrupted with pleading eyes. "I need this. I need a past and it doesn't have to be the one I lost."

Brian stared deeply into Amanda's eyes for a short time before sighing and saying, "Fine. Fine. I'll do it."

In a renewed exultant emotion, Amanda stood up, moved quickly to Brian and gave him a long and passionate kiss. After the kiss, she softly said, "Thank you."

Brian grinned before saying, "To do this right, I need a week to prepare."

"Okay," Amanda said.

"We should eat," Brian suggested in a slightly beaten tone. Amanda just nodded before retaking her seat.

After Amanda sat back down, she asked as if to start a casual conversation, "So, Brian? How was your day?" Brian slightly grinned before answering.

During the following days, Brian prepared for the hypnotic suggestion that Amanda wanted him to do; however, he kept trying with failing attempts for Amanda to reconsider to what she was asking.

A day before Brian put Amanda under hypnosis, Amanda handed him a list of suggestions on what she thought to be a wonderful childhood. Once he reviewed the suggestions, he rolled his eyes before agreeing to it.

When it came time for Brian to put Amanda under hypnosis, Brian and Amanda went to the most comfortable room in the house that had a reclining chair within the room. Once in the room, Amanda sat in the chair and reclined it while Brian adjusted the lights and the sound effects.

Brian had never put anyone under hypnosis outside his class group and he found Amanda to be a challenging subject to put under; however, once she was under, Amanda was completely malleable.

Brian seeded Amanda's false memories in a way to make Amanda believe that the hypnosis had failed and for those false memories to come to her as if she was remembering on her own. He tried to make the memories as real to her as possible which meant adding unpleasant memories as well and because he had no information on her parents, he seeded the memories of her growing up in a foster care. Brian also knew that there was always a chance that one day; perhaps years down the road, Amanda's real memory would surface. So to sidestep that conflict Brian also seeded an overwrite suggestion that would allow her false memories to yield to any of her actual memories if they ever decided to surface.

Amanda was under hypnosis for four hours. When she woke up while thinking that they had failed for the eighth time during those hours, she insisted to try again.

It did take Amanda several minutes to be put under, but it worked the first time around. As Brian put on his best poker face, he told her, "Sweetheart. We've been trying to do this for hours. I'm convinced that you are one of those who can't be hypnotized and you promised me that this was the last attempt."

"I know I promised, Sweetie, but…" Amanda was only able to get out.

"Okay, okay, we'll try again," Brian quickly said. "Before we do though, give me another day or two to figure out if I'm doing something wrong."

Amanda nodded before saying, "Alright." She looked at her watch. "It is time to fix supper anyway."

Brian looked at his watch and suggested, "Let's go out to eat… for seafood. In fact, there's this one seafood restaurant that I would like to take you to."

"What see food restaurant?" Amanda asked.

"It's south from here," Brian said before telling her the name of the restaurant. Brian told her the location of the restaurant too, which was the closest seafood restaurant to what used to be Sunnydale; however, it was off of the main road.

"Why do you want to go that far to eat?" Amanda asked.

"I ate there a few times when I was a small boy," Brian began. "The food was good and I kind of have a taste for it. So what do you say?"

"Sure, why not," Amanda said.

"Good," Brian said before gesturing for Amanda to leave out first. "Let's go."

Amanda gave Brian a skeptical look before turning towards the door and walking towards it. Brian followed Amanda out of the room with a pleasing grin on his face that his plan was so far working.

The seafood restaurant had gone out of business just after the fall of Sundydale and Brian knew it. In fact, going there and finding that the place was boarded up was the first trigger that Brian used for Amanda's false memories to kick in.

Once Brian pulled on the lot and stopped the car, he was apologetic for dragging her to an abandon building.

"It's fine," Amanda said as she gazed over the outside as if she was looking for something.

Brian again put on his best acting face before asking, "Is there something wrong, Sweetie?" Amanda didn't answer. "Sunny?"

Amanda opened her car door and said while stepping out, "There's something about this place."

Brian put the car in park and turned off the engine before stepping out of the car himself. Amanda stepped up to the glazed-over glass door.

As Brian was joining her at the front door, he asked, "What about this place?"

"There's something familiar about it," Amanda said before she tried to peek through the glass door.

"We do suspect that you're from the Los Angles and the Sunnydale region, so it's very possible that you've been here before," Brian pointed out.

"Well, we've been to the edge of the Sunnydale Crater before and that didn't stir any memories," Amanda said.

"That's because everything that was familiar to you is gone," Brian said. "Which is the main reason why your doctor and I felt that your memories weren't trying to return. I didn't think to bring you here and see if this might jog your memory."

"Well, as of right now, my memory isn't really jogged," Amanda said. "I'm just feeling a sense of…" Amanda felt light headed and almost fainted as she trailed of the word 'familiarity.'

The false memories that Brian had seeded were supposed to have been gradual, but the first one came at her hard and in an abrupt vision that flashed before her eyes.

Brian caught her before she fell and while holding her up he blurted out in a genuinely concerned manner, "Sunny?!"

"I'm, good," Amanda said as she went to stand up on her own power.

"What happened?" Brian asked.

Amanda thought for a moment. A grin then came across her face before she said, "I'm starting to remember things. I have been here before…" Amanda continued to describe the vision that she had.

Brian couldn't help, but to smile that the implantation of the false memories had worked. He thought that his smile was going to give him away, but Amanda took it has him being happy for her, which made Brian smile even more.

Amanda did what she could to peek into the window while hoping to get another memory. Brian knew that there time there was done, but he allowed Amanda to decide when they should leave, which was after Amanda peeked into every window that wasn't blocked by something.

For days the false memories that Brian had hypnotically seeded surfaced one by one. Some were gradual as he intended them to be and some wasn't as gradual or painless. Amanda didn't care though. She believed that she was finally getting back her memories and on her own.

Brian didn't know what Amanda's real name was and he didn't what to seed a false memory to a fake identity, so weeks later, when the last of the false memories had surfaced, it had left her with the mystery of her actual identity and no real answers to what her life was like before the fall of Sunnydale. As the weeks continued to pass without any more memories or false memories surfacing, Amanda was slightly disappointed that it had suddenly stopped, but she clung onto the hope that some day they will start up again.

After Amanda and Brian had been engaged for eight months Amanda stood up at the altar with Brian and became, Sunny Jane Walton.

As the time continued to pass, Amanda allowed the concerns of her regaining her memories to fade away as she focused more on becoming a nurse.

In January 2007, during the first week of Amanda's final semester of school to become a registered nurse with an associates degree, Amanda was feeling nauseated throughout the day that she originally linked to shell fish that she had, but after vomiting for three days straight she went for a check up. She was at the doctor's office for an hour when she received the news that she was five weeks pregnant with twins.

Amanda was happy, worried and slightly concerned at the same time to learn that she was going to be a mother. When Amanda went to tell Brian the news, Brian enthusiastically greeted her with the news of him being offered a psychiatrist job at a hospital not far Washington D.C. and that he'll be making a higher salary than what he was currently making.

Amanda smiled before saying, "That's great news, Honey. We're going to need more income… and a bigger home."

Brian gave Amanda a confused look before asking, "What do you mean?"

"I just came from my doctor's appointment…" Amanda was only able to get out.

Brian cringed while interrupting with, "Ooh, that's right; I'm so sorry." Amanda gave Brian a confused look. "I'm going on with my great news without finding out why you've been sick. It's nothing serious is it?"

"Oh, it's very serous actually," Amanda jokingly said while sounding sincere. "In fact, it's going to change our lives forever."

"Oh, my god, what is it," Brian worriedly asked.

"We're becoming parents," Amanda said before a wide grin came across her face.

Brian was a little confused at first. When it dawned on him what she meant, he couldn't help, but to ask, "You're pregnant?"

"With twins," Amanda said.

Brian smiled before mocking, "With twins."

Amanda smiled also before confirming, "With twins." Brian enthusiastically gave Amanda a kiss. After the kiss Amanda jokingly asked, "So are you happy? I can't tell."

Brian gave Amanda a confused look while saying in a serious tone, "Yes, I'm happy!"

Amanda slightly laughed before saying, "I'm kidding, Sweetie. Of course I can tell." She then gave Brian a passionate kiss.

Brian accepted the job offer and he was required to move into his new position within three weeks; however, Amanda had several more weeks left before the semester was over. So for the first time since they met, their relationship had become a long distance one.

To pass the time that they had to spend apart, Amanda would study when she wasn't on the phone with Brian or sleeping. When Brian wasn't at work or talking to Amanda on the phone, he passed the time by purchasing a nice four-bedroom house and getting it ready for when Amanda would join him. However, Brian didn't have a clue on how to furnish a house nor did he know how to decorate one, so to remedy that, he hired a decorator.

Two days before Amanda graduated, Brian returned to Los Angeles to attend Amanda's ceremony and once the ceremony was over, Amanda and Brian packed up the last of the things and then took a plane to Washington, D.C.

Brian had used his influence that he had created over the several weeks and was able to get Amanda a nursing position while working the third shift in the same hospital where he worked.

Amanda immediately went to work on the first Monday in her new city with her two days off being random and usually nonconsecutive.

Amanda's due date was in August and being that she was well fit she was able to work her assigned shift up to the night that her water broke on August 3rd 2007, which slightly freaked out the seven-year-old boy who Amanda was taking vitals from at the time. Twenty hours later, Amanda and Brian were introduced to their son and daughter, Frederick and Patricia.

For Amanda, her family had always been more important than her career so as the months slowly passed, she made sure that she made the time for Brian, Fredrick and Patricia.

In June of 2009, Amanda was offered a promotion, but when Amanda learned that the promotion meant less time with her family, she declined the offer. A week later, she learned that she was again pregnant. In March of 2010, when she returned from maternity leave after her son Kyle was born on February 20th, she was placed on second shift in the E.R.

Tuesday April 23, 2013, 5:30 P. M, Brian's shift had just ended for the day. His daily routine before leaving the hospital was talking to Amanda for a few minutes, kissing her goodbye for the evening and then picking up their kids from the baby-sitter.

Near the E.R., Brian was giving Amanda a kiss when Buffy, Xander, Becca, Phillip and Alfred carried Ernest into the hospital.

Amanda abruptly ended the kiss when Xander shouted out, "We need help! This man's been shot!"

"I'll see you tonight," Amanda rattled off while rushing towards Ernest's side.

As Dr. Norton the E.R doctor, Amanda and another nurse were rushing to Ernest's side, Dr. Norton shouted out orders.

Amanda quickly took Ernest's vitals before saying, "His pulse is weak and shallow."

Almost immediately orderlies had brought out a gurney. Ernest was then quickly placed on it and just before Ernest was wheeled away down the hall Xander recognized Amanda.

Brian was watching Amanda as she worked for that brief period of time. Becca then caught his attention as she was acting as if she was terrified to move or to even look around at her surroundings. Suddenly Xander's enthusiasm captured Brian's attention with, "You're alive!" Xander's enthusiasm had captured Buffy's attention as well

Amanda gave Xander a confused look before saying in a matching tone, "Yes, and have been for many years now."

"Amanda, it's me! Xander!" He said before gesturing. "And Buffy!"

Amanda hadn't spoken out any names in her sleep for several years, but Brian remembered those two names along with the name, 'Willow' and 'Faith' from when he and Amanda first moved in together.

"I'm sorry, but you have me confused with someone else," Amanda said before she helped to wheel Ernest away in a rush.

**TBC**


	26. Haunted

Brian was approaching Buffy's group as Xander gestured towards Brian's wife while asking Buffy, "That was Amanda King? Or am I losing it?"

"She can certainly be her identical twin sister if it isn't Amanda," Buffy said. She then gave Xander a dubious grin. "And as far as you losing it…"

"Excuse me," Brian interrupted with while capturing everyone's attention. Becca looked and quickly turned away from Brian when she saw that there was a spirit of a middle-aged woman attached to him.

"Yes?" Xander was the first to respond.

"I'm Dr. Brian Walton; the leading psychiatrist for this hospital," he said. Phillip and Alfred just stood and watched.

"Why are we being approached by a psychiatrist?" Buffy asked just before she again noticed that Becca had an emotionless expression across her face and was acting shyer than usual while looking downward with arms timidly crossed.

Brian grinned before answering Buffy with, "It has to do with your friend calling my wife by the name of Amanda King."

"I only thought that your wife was Amanda," Xander quickly said. "Since it has been ten years…" Xander's words completely captured Brian's attention. "Well almost ten years, I'm most likely mistaken."

"I overheard you telling my wife that your name was Xander and her name was Buffy, right?" Brian questioned.

Xander and Buffy gave Brian a skeptical look before Xander said in an uncertain tone, "That's right."

"You two wouldn't be from the city Sunnydale, California, would you?" Brian asked.

"We would," Xander said.

"Is your wife Amanda King?" Buffy asked.

"It's very possible," Brian said.

"You don't know if your wife is Amanda King?" Alfred asked as Buffy gave Brian a curious look.

"Let me explain," Brian began. "Hours after Sunnydale had collapsed into a crater, my wife… well, she wasn't my wife at the time." Buffy and Xander just grinned. "Anyway, hours after Sunnydale had collapsed, she emerged from a deep hole from within the crater with a severe head injury. She had no clue of who she was or what had happened."

"So she doesn't remember anything beyond ten years ago?" Buffy questioned while pondering a thought.

"That's correct," Brian said. "So if my wife is Amanda, you and Xander might be able to help jog her memory."

"No," Buffy said as she continued to ponder her thought

"Buff?" Xander questioned in a confused tone.

"She's better off not remembering," Buffy said.

"How can you say that?" Xander said.

"We might've escape Sunnydale, but Amanda was the only true survivor," Buffy said.

"I don't understand," Brian said.

"I know and I'm sorry that I can't clear it up for you," Buffy said.

"For the past ten years, I've watched Sunny… Sunny… Sunny Dale was the name that she had chosen for herself," Brian began. Buffy and Xander again just grinned. "I've watched Sunny go through an emotional-rollercoaster because of her memory loss. She wants nothing more than to get those memories back, so whatever you don't want her remembering is irrelevant."

Buffy slightly chuckled before saying, "You say that now."

Brian grinned before saying, "You gave me her possible name. With that and knowing that she is from Sunnydale, I might be able to get even more information on her on my own. So I'm going to attempt to give her back her memories with or without your help."

Buffy slightly sighed before saying, "It's a mistake to help you, but I will. It would be better if I'm around if or when she starts remembering."

Brian suspiciously stared into Buffy's eyes while asking, "Does she know something… something bad or illegal that you prefer her not remembering?"

"Bad? Yes, but not anything that you can imagine," Buffy said as a couple of uniformed police officers were walking towards the group. "I'll let Amanda fill you in if she remembers and if she chooses to."

Brian was about to say something just as one of the officers interrupted with, "Excuse me!" Everyone turned towards the officers. "I understand that you folks had brought in a gunshot victim."

"That's right," Buffy said. "And we've been instructed not to answer any of your questions by Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI."

"Really?" the officer skeptically questioned as Brian listened with fixed interest.

"That's right," Buffy said. "And he's on his way here now, so he'll tell you what you need to know when he gets here."

"I look forward to it," the officer said. "Until then, you and your group are not to leave this hospital without my consent."

Buffy read the officer's nametag before saying, "We'll be around, Officer Marshall."

"So will we," Officer Marshall said. He then turned towards his partner. "Let's go make a phone call to the FBI."

As the two officers were walking away, Buffy noticed that Becca was still continuing to act shy while mainly staring directly at the ground. Before Buffy could question Becca, Brian asked, "Does your involvement with the FBI have anything to do with Sunny and her condition?"

"The two are completely unrelated," Buffy told Brian while she was focusing on Becca.

"And your involvement with the FBI is… is what exactly?" Brian asked.

"Complicated, but legitimate," Buffy answered as she continued to watch Becca's unusual behavior.

"Will you tell me about your friend?" Brian asked. "The one who got shot?"

Buffy put up her finger for Brian to wait, while saying, "Just a minute." Brian nodded. "Becca!"

"Huh?" Becca uttered as she looked at Buffy.

"You're acting… weird," Buffy said. "What's wrong?"

Becca slightly grinned before saying, "I'm not a big fan of hospitals. Too many people die in hospitals."

"Oh," Buffy said in an understanding tone.

"Do you see any ghosts?" Alfred frighteningly said as he gazed around.

"Shshsh," Becca hissed as she glanced at the ghost that was attached to Brian for only a moment.

The ghost saw Becca's quick glance and uttered delightfully, "You can see me!"

"Are you claiming that you can see ghosts?" Brian asked Becca.

The ghost was next to Brian and Becca nervously laughed before saying without looking in his direction. "Don't be silly…" The ghost stepped up to Becca and waved her hand wildly in front of Becca's face.

"You told us that you can see ghosts," Alfred interrupted with as Becca recoiled from the ghost's antics just enough for the ghost to see.

Phillip saw the anxiety that Becca was going through and came to her defense with, "Al, you know Becca was only pulling our legs."

"I know you can see me, sweetie," the ghost assured Becca while overlapping Phillip's words. "And I won't leave you alone until you help me."

"Fine!" Becca hissed at the ghost as she looked into the ghost's eyes. Brian gave Becca a concerned look. "Obviously my secret is out. So how can I help you?"

"Are you okay?" Brian asked Becca in a worried tone.

"There's a picture that I've been knocking off into the floor since I died," the ghost said. "He needs to look at that picture more closely."

"Why?" Becca asked as all eyes from her group were on her.

"Because you're acting strangely," Brian said.

Becca slightly rolled her eyes as the ghost said, "He thinks that the picture is of him and me when he was first born, but it's not."

"Becca?" Brian questioned.

Becca gestured for Brian to wait as the ghost continued to say, "The picture is of me and his fraternal twin brother. I was saying goodbye to him before his adopted parents took him away."

"Are you his mom?" Becca asked while indicating Brian.

"I am," the ghost said.

"Are you expecting me to believe that you're talking to my mother?" Brian questioned.

The ghost overlapped Brian's words with, "I died when Brian was eleven years old. I died before I could tell him about his twin brother."

"What's your name?" Becca asked.

"It's Rosemary," the ghost said.

Most of Becca's childhood Becca's parents had her on medication for believing that she could see ghosts and Brian hit a sensitive nerve while asking, "Have you ever been treated for delusions."

"I'm not delusional!" Becca angrily shot back. "I'm talking to your mom. Her name is Rosemary." Brian looked at Becca as if she had raised the dead. "And she died when you were eleven."

"How do you know that?" Brian demanded to know.

"Your mom's Earthbound spirit just told me," Becca quickly said. "For years she's been trying to get a message across to you."

"Really?" Brian questioned in an unconvinced tone.

"She's been knocking over a picture," Becca said.

"What?" Brian said with eeriness to his voice while knowing which picture she was referring to.

"She wants you to take a closer look at that picture," Becca said.

"Not that I believe any of this, but why should I take a closer look at the picture?" Brian questioned.

Becca looked at Rosemary while saying, "I really shouldn't be involve in this type of message."

"I want him to know," Rosemary said.

Brian overlapped Rosemary words with, "What is her message?"

"And who else is going to help me?" Rosemary continued to say. "So please tell him,"

Becca sighed before saying, "The picture that your mom keeps knocking over is not of you and her. It's of your fraternal twin brother and her."

"I don't have a brother; twin or otherwise," Brian quickly said in a disbelieving tone.

Becca turned towards Rosemary while saying, "This is why I shouldn't be involve in this type of message."

"My sister Jane knows the couple who adopted Brian's brother," Rosemary said.

Becca slightly huffed before telling Brian, "Contact your Aunt Jane… your mom's sister. She's knows where to find your twin brother."

"Okay, who supplied you with the information about me and my family?" Brian demanded to know.

"Your mom's spirit is here," Becca said as she gazed at the other spirits that were migrating over towards her. "Along with a few more spirits." The spirits were respecting Rosemary's time with Becca and forming a line for when Rosemary was done. "I really hate hospitals."

Brian was about to speak when Buffy said, "You should have told us that this would happen before we got here."

"It's been a while since I've been to a hospital and I forgot about the spirit population inside one," Becca said.

"I'm a man of science," Brian quickly said. "The spirit population doesn't exist"

"Oh, it exists," Becca quickly assured him.

"Okay, if my mother's ghost is really here than tell me something that only she and I would know," Brian said.

Becca listened to Rosemary before giving Brian a grin and repeating, "When you were five, your teddy bear Pocco had lost one of its button eyes and you cried for an hour when your mom refused to take Pocco to the hospital."

"My god, I'd forgotten about that," Brian said as he remembered "But my mom's ghost being here is… believing that she's here would go against everything that I devoted my life to."

"Caterpillars don't believe in butterflies," Becca said. Everyone gave Becca a confused look. "Until after the metamorphous."

"What?" Buffy questioned.

"Just something I heard one day… by an Earthbound spirit no less," Becca said.

"I'm a man of science and ghosts go against that," Brian said.

"Well, you need to get with my friend Willow," Buffy said. "She can explain the science behind the supernatural."

"I didn't know that there was a science behind the supernatural," Brian said.

"It confuses me, but there is," Buffy said. "And Becca is a ghost whisperer. She does speak to ghosts."

Brian sighed before saying, "I'm sorry. I can't believe that my mom's spirit is here."

"He doesn't have to believe," Rosemary said. "I just want him to know his brother."

"Your mom doesn't mind that you don't believe… nor do I. Your mom does want you to know your brother." Becca then said in a hopeful tone. "So I suspect that your mom will be crossing over into the light very soon."

"Not until I see him and his brother reunited," Rosemary said.

A disappointing expression came across Becca's face before she said, "I thought that might've been too much to ask for."

As Becca receive curious looks from everyone, Brian asked, "What?"

"Your mom won't crossover into the light until you and your brother are reunited," Becca said.

"I would like to explain to his brother why I gave him up for adoption," Rosemary added. "Only then can I cross over.

When a dreaded expression came across Becca's face Buffy asked, "What's wrong?"

"Rosemary wants to explain to his brother as to why she gave him up for adoption," Becca said.

"Why did she?" Brian couldn't help to ask. "Not that I believe in any of this."

Becca grinned as Rosemary said, "Becoming pregnant was unplanned and it was from a one-night-stand. I don't even remember the guy's name…"

"Do you know why she did?" Brian interrupted with.

"Your mom is explaining it to me now," Becca said before turning towards Rosemary. "Please continue.'

"He knows how he was conceived, so you don't have to tell him that part," Rosemary said. Becca just nodded. "Anyway, I wanted to be a mother more than anything, but at the time I knew that financially caring for one child as a single parent was going to be a challenge; caring for two children, especially two babies of the same age, would've been impossible for me. Jane was in premed and was barely making ends meet for herself so to drag her into my problems wouldn't have been fair to her. So I did what I thought was best for everyone. I gave one of my sons up for adoption."

Becca thought for a second before taking a breath and saying, "Your mom didn't want to give your brother up for adoption, but she knew that she couldn't financially care for both you and your brother. Your Aunt Jane was in premed at the time and your mom felt that for her to have asked your aunt for help would've been unfair to your aunt." Becca suddenly saw Ernest's spirit down the hall. "Oh no!"

"What?" Brian and Rosemary questioned.

"Ernest didn't make it," Becca said as she stared at his spirit.

"You see Earnest's spirit?" Buffy questioned as the other spirits refused to allow Ernest to pass.

"I do," Becca said before she walked towards Ernest's spirit.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked.

"The other spirits are stopping him," Becca said as she continued to walk away. Becca stepped up to the spirits that were blocking Ernest's spirit near a unisex bathroom. An elderly man was stepping out as Becca hissed to the spirits, "He's the reason that I'm here! So leave him alone!"

"So, you're that young floozy who is seeing my grandson," the man said. Becca gave the man an apologetic look. "You're even younger than I thought."

"No-no, I wasn't…" Becca was only able to get out.

"You stay away from him if you know what's good for you," the man warned.

Becca gave the thumbs up sign before saying, "Consider it done."

"Huh!" the man uttered in a disapproving tone before walking away.

Buffy and the others watched Becca as she hissed towards thin air while saying, "Stop laughing. I get into these situations because of you spirits. And as I was saying, I'm here for Ernest and Ernest only. For the rest of you, just go to the light and leave me alone!"

"I actually see the light," Ernest said.

"Then you should go to it," Becca told him. "That light is where you belong now."

"Thank Buffy and Xander for me, for trying to save me," Ernest said. "I'm okay with…" Becca saw a grinned across Ernest's face. "Sandra… my fiancée… she died last month from a freak accident and she is waving for me to come."

Brian watched Becca with fixed interest as Becca stared delightfully into thin air. Seconds later he watched as she stared into a different direction while saying to thin air, "Look, I sympathize with all of you, but I can't help any of you."

Becca turned and walked back towards the group. As Becca was stepping up, Buffy asked, "What happened?"

"Ernest is okay with the outcome of being shot," Becca said as Brian saw Dr. Norton and Amanda returning. "He had nothing keeping him Earthbound and has crossed over into the light."

"Dr. Norton and Sunny are returning," Brian said while gesturing.

As Dr. Norton and Amanda were stepping up, Amanda asked Brian, "Why are you still here?"

Brian grinned while saying, "I overheard the name that this man called you."

"Just a second, Dr. Walton," Dr. Norton said before turning towards Buffy's group. "I'm afraid that I have bad news about your friend."

"We know," Buffy said in a mournful tone. "He didn't make it."

"No; he didn't," Dr. Norton said while looking a bit surprised that Buffy knew. "He had lost too much blood. And why would you say that you knew when your friend had just passed away?"

Buffy noticed that Amanda was looking at her in a manner as if she was trying to place her, and as she stared at Amanda, she answered, "Some things are better off to remain a mystery."

"So you're not going to tell me," Dr. Norton said.

Brian stepped forwards while saying, "Dr. Norton, I witness something that until today, I thought was impossible." Brian then gestured towards Becca. "This lady as the unique ability to help ghosts cross over into the light."

"I watched Ernest as he crossed over," Becca added. "He's happy. He has no regrets."

"And you believe this," Dr. Norton asked Brian in disbelief.

Brian stared at Becca for a brief moment while deciding what he believed in before saying, "I do." One of the ghosts that had been annoying Becca told Becca to tell Dr. Norton something. "Which is obviously going to change the way I approach certain patients."

Becca gave the ghost a curious look before hissing, "That joke is older than me and it had stopped being funny after I heard it once."

"Becca?" Buffy asked in a concerned manner. Becca faced Buffy. "Are you okay there?"

Becca smirked before saying, "I'm fine. There's an Earthbound spirit that wants me to tell Dr. Norton a child's joke."

Dr. Norton crossed his arms while saying, "Go ahead and tell me."

Becca slightly rolled her eyes before tiresomely rattled off, "Why is six scared of seven?"

"A ghost asked you to ask me that joke?" Dr. Norton questioned. Becca just nodded with a smirk. "Ask the ghost his name… or her name."

"It's a him and he can hear you," Becca said as the ghost told Becca his name. "And his name is Billy…" Becca turned towards the ghost. "Are you saying Billy-Jake? Or Billy-Jack?"

"You're talking to Billy-Jake Hershel?" Dr. Norton quickly asked.

Becca hesitated for a moment before saying, "That's him."

"He died in this hospital ten years ago; a week after I started here as an intern.," Dr. Norton said. "He told me that joke the first time I treated him."

Becca abruptly laughed. When she received unusual stares, she said, "Dr. Norton, Billy-Jake had just told me things that you had done when no one… well, no one living anyway was around."

"Like what?" Dr. Norton quickly demanded to know.

"Not much now days he says, but years ago, you used to act out plays when you thought that you were alone… Shakespeare mainly," Becca said.

"Oh, God," Dr. Norton embarrassingly said while turning slightly red.

"Well, you won Billy-Jake's approval with your monologue performances," Becca said with a slight laugh in her voice. "And he's requesting an encore."

Dr. Norton saw amused expression across everyone's face before he said, "Yeah, well, BJ, the theater is closed." Dr. Norton then turned and walked away. "And I'm calling a priest to… to exorcise you and your friends from this hospital."

Amanda let out a laughed followed quickly by covering her mouth. Once she got her laughing under control, she said, "Now that was fun." Amanda then tried to be more serious by clearing her throat. "Anyway, besides her talking to the residential spirits, what's going on?"

"Let's go to my office where it's more of a private setting," Brian suggested.

"Okay," Amanda agreed. Everyone else just nodded. "Have you called the baby-sitter to tell her that you'll be late?"

"Oh, uh, no, but I'll do it on the way," Brian said as he took his cell phone from his belt. He proceeded to call as he led the way.

Near the Summer's home, Avery watched closely as an Impala parked in front of a house. Once the five occupants of the car got out, Avery recognized Cain, Trevor and Jade from the surveillance footage, but he didn't recognized the other two, Dean and Sam.

Sam stretched just after getting out of the car and while stretching he looked around. He then stopped in mid-stretch when he saw Avery and that Avery was closely watching his and his group's every move.

Sam ended his stretch before uttering, "Dean." When Dean looked at Sam, Sam made subtle head and eye gestures towards Avery.

Dean nodded before subtly looking. Once he saw Avery he set off to sneak around and capture him.

Sam stayed at the car with Cain, Trevor and Jade. When Jade saw Dean taking off, he asked, "Where's he going?"

"There's a man sitting in a car and watching us," Sam said.

"Is that a crime here?" Cain asked.

"No," Sam said barely loud enough for Cain, Trevor and Jade to hear. "And his presence there could be completely innocent, but Dean and I learned that four out of five times that when a person is just sitting alone in a car, that person is doing surveillance… normally against Dean and I, but in this case, it might be against Buffy and her Scoobies."

Avery watched Dean as he walked towards the sidewalk from the line of parked cars. A good-size tree was growing between the curb and the sidewalk and when Dean reached the tree, Avery lost sight of him. Avery desperately tried to find Dean as he glanced between where he had lost track of him and the others.

Dean had ducked down when he was behind the tree and had snuck around to the rear of Avery's car. As he approaching the driver's door he noticed that Avery was desperately searching the area in front of his car. Avery caught a glimpse of Dean just before Dean yanked opened the door. He tried to dodge Dean, but Dean was too quick for him and he was dragged from the car.

Once Avery was out, he fearfully uttered, "Please don't hurt me!"

"Then start talking and don't lie to me!" Dean demanded just before he flashed his fake FBI badge. "Who are you spying on?"

"Spying on?" Avery fearfully mocked. "No… no. I'm not spying…"

Dean roughly shoved Avery around while uttering, "I said don't lie to me!"

Sam, Cain, Trevor and Jade were stepping up as Avery was fearfully demanded, "I… I want to call my lawyer."

"Okay, I lied," Dean confessed. "This badge is fake, and if you don't answer my question it's going to get very unhealthy for you."

"Believe me, it will be worse if I answer," Avery shot back.

"Oh, I doubt that," Dean said as he threatened him.

"I don't, so do your worst," Avery fearfully said while sticking to not telling Dean.

Dean was about ready to pound, when Sam uttered, "Dean! Wait! Willow might be able to get the information from him."

"Now there's a thought," Dean said before grabbing Avery by his collar. "Today's your lucky day, so come on before I decide to beat on you just on principle." Dean then dragged Avery along by his shirt collar.

In the house, Valerie was in the bathroom and was drying off from stepping out of the showers. Her hair was still dripping wet when she heard one of the potentials hollering, "Giles! Willow! Dean and the others are back with a captive."

"Captive?" Valerie lip-synced. After a brief pause she stopped drying off and got dressed as quickly as she could.

Dean had dragged Avery into the living room and shoved him into one of the seats while demanding for him to sit. The living room suddenly became crowded as everyone rushed into the room to see what was going on.

Once everything was settled down enough for people to talk and be heard, Giles asked, "What's going on?"

"We found this character sitting in a car outside while acting suspiciously," Dean said. "We thought he might be staking out your house."

Kennedy was staring at Avery in a way as if she was trying to figure out where she had seen him before as Teresa said, "I wonder if he's the same guy who Valerie was troubled over when she first got here."

"So you knew that he was out there?" Sam asked.

"We did, but…" Willow was only able to get out.

"You were in that Vamp-Bordello," Kennedy interrupted with as she stepped closer to Avery.

Avery took a moment to place her before saying, "And you were one of the three slayers who shut it down. Rae, isn't it?"

"Are you here for a little pay back?" Kennedy asked as Valerie was stepping in. Valerie's hair was still dripping wet.

Avery slightly hesitated to say, "You pissed off the vampire community and since I saw your faces, the surviving vampires told me to find the slayers' lair… or they would kill me." Valerie didn't know what the situation was, but she was sensing that Avery was spewing out half-truth. "My demon friends know I'm here, so if something happens to me… well I wouldn't want to be you people."

"I don't know who sent you, but it wasn't the vampires," Valerie quickly said.

As Avery gave Valerie a curious look, Giles asked, "Val?"

"I sense that he's telling the truth about being told to find us, but I also sense that he's hiding the reason why he was sent to find us," Valerie said.

"Who sent you to find us?" Giles asked.

When Avery failed to answer, Sam gestured towards Willow while telling Avery, "This woman is a powerful witch, so I suggest that you start cooperating before she forces you to cooperate."

When Avery gazed upon Willow without saying a word, Valerie said, "He knows Willow is a witch." Avery then shot Valerie a disturbed look. "I can't hear your thoughts, but I can sense your emotions."

"She also knows when someone is lying so I suggest for you start truthfully telling us what we want know," Giles said. "Who sent you?"

"I won't tell you anything," Avery said.

"He's too scared of the person who sent him for him to answer," Valerie said.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind?" Avery questioned.

"Emotions are universal and over the years I developed a skill that allows me to accurately guess at what people are thinking from the type of emotions that I pick up," Valerie said. "And I can sense that you're scared of us, but you're more scared of the person who sent you to find us, which I'm thinking is your boss."

"You're boss must be a powerful person for you to be scare of him," Giles suggested.

When Avery looked at Giles without responding, Valerie said, "That's a yes." Avery again shot Valerie a disturbed look. "People can't suppress their emotions no matter how hard they try to quiet their mind."

"You can sense everyone's emotions?" Avery asked.

"I can and like with my sense of hearing, I can choose which person to listen to while ignoring the conversations that are going on around me," Valerie said.

"Val, he's our captive, so you shouldn't be answering his questions," Giles pointed out.

"He already knows what my ability is so it's not like I'm giving him more information," Valerie said.

"True, but still," Giles said.

Valerie's attention was abruptly drawn to Avery when a thought popped into Avery's head. Valerie gave him a curious look just as Avery told her in a certain tone, "You can't sense vampires' emotions."

"Where did you get that idea?" Valerie quickly asked.

"So you can sense vampires?" Avery asked.

Valerie shrugged with a sly grin before saying, "Your current haughty emotion is telling me right now that no matter how I answer you, you'll believe that you know the truth about me, and I don't feel the need to convince you otherwise."

When Avery gave her a 'maybe I'm wrong' look, Valerie smirked.

"Willow, go grabbed your magic supplies," Giles said. "Maybe we can magically get this guy to answer questions instead of him asking them."

"Alright," Willow said.

As Willow walked away, Valerie put her hands on Giles' arm. When Giles looked, Valerie gestured for them to go and talk away from Avery.

Giles nodded, and after they walked a short distance from Avery, Valerie whispered, "Yesterday, when that one demon was trying to read my mind, it was possible that the demon did discover that I couldn't sense vampires."

"So you're thinking that this guy is in cahoots with that demon?" Giles whispered back.

"It's possible," Valerie said while glancing over at Avery. She suddenly realized that Avery was staring at Cain and Cain was familiar to him. "Whoa!"

"What?" Giles said as he turned to look.

"He knows Cain like he knows Willow," Valerie said.

Giles thought for a second before saying, "I know who his boss is."

"Who?" Valerie asked.

Giles gestured for Valerie to wait before walking towards Avery. Once he stepped up in front of him, he asked him, "How long have you worked for Eugene Cosgrove?"

All expression left Avery's face before uttering, "What?"

"How long have you worked for Eugene Cosgrove?" Giles repeated.

Avery glanced over at Valerie. When he turned back towards Giles, he said, "I thought she couldn't read minds."

"She read your familiarity emotion that you had for Cain," Giles said. "Your boss's law firm was the only place where Willow and Cain went to together that would grab someone's interest."

"So what do we do with him," Jade asked.

"If we keep him captive, Cosgrove will just send someone else," Giles said. "No. I think that the best course of action is to let him go with a message."

"What message?" Avery asked.

"Tell your boss to send whoever he wants or for him to come himself," Giles began. "We will be prepared for whatever he wants to send our way."

"Is that it?" Avery asked.

Giles took a breath before saying, "That's all of your half of the message."

"My half?" Avery mocked. "Wh-what do you mean my half?"

Instead of answering Avery, he asked, "Dean, do you have any rope in your car?"

"Rope?" Avery mocked.

"I do," Dean said.

"Wait! Wh-what do you need with rope?" Avery quickly uttered.

"I want him bound, gagged and dropped off in front of Cosgrove, Brown, Garibaldi and Simms law firm," Giles told Dean.

Dean smiled before saying, "I can certainly do that. I'll be back with the rope." Dean then walked away.

"I really think that my half of your message is sufficient," Avery timidly said. "So can we skip the part of me being bound and gag?"

"That's the best part of the…" Skye was only able to get out. .

"Skye!" Giles uttered. Skye just timidly grinned as she looked at him. "Everyone… who is under the age of twenty, go find something to do out of this room." As the potentials were leaving the room Giles turned back towards Avery. "We never got around at finding out who you are, but at this point it's pretty much irrelevant. And you will be bound and gag and if you say another word that's not related to a question that was directed to you, you'll be rendered unconscious. Are we clear?"

"We-we're clear," Avery timidly said.

"Good," Giles said.

Willow was entering against the flow of the leaving potentials. Once she made it back into the living room, she asked, "What's going on?"

"We actually figured out what we need to know," Sam said. "This guy works for Eugene Cosgrove."

"So we won't need these things," Willow assumed as she looked at Giles.

Giles gestured for Willow to follow him. Once they were out of earshot of Avery, Giles whispered to Willow, "You need to raise a protective spell that will alert us to the presence of demons, witches and warlocks; omitting you and Valerie of course."

"Sure," Willow said. "How far from the houses should I extend it to?"

"As far out as you can without it losing its effectiveness," Giles said.

"On it," Willow said before turning towards Valerie. "Val!"

"Yeah," Valerie uttered while facing Willow.

"We have a job to do," Willow told her. A worrisome expression came across Valerie's face that Willow took that as Valerie was worried that she was going to miss her date. "What we have to do won't take that long, so don't worry, I won't mess up your first date with Mat." A polite grin came across Valerie's face just before she stepped up to Willow. Willow then explained to Valerie what they were going to do.

**TBC**


	27. When The Past Catches Up

At the hospital, in Brian's office, Amanda was listening to what Buffy had to say. Once Buffy had reached a certain point, Amanda interrupted her with, "Let me see if I have this right, Buffy. My name is Amanda King… or at least it used to be, and you and I met in the newly constructed Sunnydale High School." Buffy nodded. Xander, Becca, Brian, Phillip and Alfred just stood around the two and listened to what was being said. "A man named Robin Wood was the principle and you were… a counselor of some sort to where students could come and seek advice." Buffy again nodded. "I was sent to you, you think by one of my teachers because a bully was picking on me and I… I slammed the bully's face into the payment."

Buffy slightly shrugged before saying, "You were a tough teenager and you didn't take crap from anyone."

"She's still doesn't take crap from anyone," Brian added. Amanda just gave him a smirk.

Before anything else was said, Buffy's cell phone sounded. Buffy looked at who was calling before saying, "It's Agent Booth." She then answered the phone. "Hello, Agent Booth."

"Hi," Booth answered. "I'm in the hospital waiting area. Where are you?"

"I'm in Dr. Brian Walton's office," Buffy said. "You made good time for getting here this quick."

"Bones and I were investigating a decomposing body that was found near here," Booth said. "Anyway, stay where you are. Bones and I will come to you."

"Will do," Buffy said before ending the call.

As Buffy was hanging up the phone, Xander asked, "Booth is here already?"

"Yeah," Buffy said. "Apparently he and Dr. Brennan were investigating a body that was found nearby."

"Dr. Brennan?" Brian quickly questioned in a child-like enthusiasm. "Dr. Temperance Brennan? From the Jeffersonian Institute?"

"Yes," Buffy answered as she gave him a curious look. "You know her?"

"Only from her books and through her work," Brian said. "Is she in the hospital now?"

"She is," Buffy answered. "In fact, she and Agent Booth are on their way here as we speak."

"Wow, I've wanted to meet her for a while and now I will," Brian said. "A part of me can't believe that this is happening."

"You make Dr. Brennan sound like a superstar," Xander said.

Buffy was suddenly thinking about when Sidney had called her a superstar as Amanda said, "That's because Dr. Brennan is a genius like him."

"Brian has always been like that," Rosemary said while getting Becca's attention. "Put him in a room with movie stars and nothing, but put him in a room with another genius and you would think that he won the lottery." Becca slightly laughed while getting everyone attention. "Two years ago…"

As Rosemary was continuing to talk to Becca, Buffy asked Becca, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Becca said while also listening to what Rosemary had to say. "Dr. Walton. You had the chance to be Misty Bloodsoe's therapist?"

Amanda was never told about that and gave Brian a surprised look. Brian gave Becca a stunned look before responding, "I would've been her psychiatrist; not her therapist. And who told you that?"

"Your mom just did," Becca said.

"Brian's mom is dead," Amanda said.

"Her Earthbound spirit is here," Becca said.

"And she knows about the offer for me to become Misty Bloodsoe's doctor?" Brian asked.

Becca listened to what Rosemary had to say before she answered, "Your mom's spirit has been with you for a while."

Amanda was trying to make sense of the situation as Xander asked, "Misty Bloodsoe needed a psychiatrist?"

"Misty Bloodsoe had trouble dealing with the deaths of her four co-stars two years ago when that fanatic fan accidentally crashed his private plane into where they were filming their movie," Becca said. Brian gave Becca a concerned look. "That's what your mom told me."

"Well, that was told to me in confidential, so please don't speak of it outside these four walls," Brian insisted.

"I won't," was the reply from each of them.

"And you turned down the chance of being her psychiatrist?" Alfred continued to ask.

"Of course," Brian said. "I have no desire to be a psychiatrist to the stars."

"He cares more about associating with other geniuses than movie stars," Becca said. Everyone gave Becca a curious look. "Again his mom told me."

Brian grinned before saying, "In an odd way, it gives me a good feeling knowing that my mom has been with me this whole time."

"Oh god!" Amanda uttered out while getting everyone's attention. "The thought of her watching us making love just popped into my head."

"I never," Rosemary quickly told Becca. "Tell her that I've always respected her privacy."

"She has always respected your privacy," Becca told Amanda. "So she never watched you and Dr. Walton during sex."

"Thanks… mom," Amanda got out just before there was a knock at the door.

Buffy moved towards the door while saying, "That's most likely Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan."

"Amanda… Sunny," Becca began as Buffy was opening the door. "Rosemary says that you're welcome." Amanda just grinned.

Once the door was open, Booth and Dr. Brennan stepped in. Brian stepped up and offered to shake hands while saying, "Dr. Brennan, this is an honor to meet you."

Dr. Brennan grinned and shook his hand while saying, "It's nice to meet you, Doctor." Becca noticed a maggot on Dr. Brennan's pant's leg during the handshake.

"So, Buffy…" Booth was only able to get out.

Becca drowned out Booth when she sharply uttered louder than what she needed to while pointing, "Look! Maggot!"

"What?" Buffy quickly asked as Amanda did get a true memory flash. Everyone else gave Becca a curious look.

"Sorry; I didn't mean to yell that," Becca said before gesturing again towards Dr. Brennan's leg. "There's a maggot on her pants though."

Dr. Brennan looked and then brushed it off into a small waste can next to the desk before saying, "In spite of me constantly reminding Booth that I only work with bones, he keeps dragging me to decomposing bodies."

"The remains were mostly skeletal," Booth said as Brian was noticing that Amanda was deep in thought. Dr. Brennan just gave Booth a 'get serious' look. "But anyway…"

"Are you okay, Sunny?" Brian asked while again interrupting Booth.

"I'm okay," Amanda said with a grin. "I believe I'm remembering something. Buffy, had I ever practiced martial arts with a group of teenage girls… while I was a teenager?"

"You did," Buffy simply answered.

"You look too young to be having Alzheimer," Booth told Amanda.

"I was caught in the collapse of Sunnydale; I suffered a head injury from the disaster and when I woke up I had complete amnesia," Amanda said. "And now apparently Buffy and Xander knew me before the collapse of Sunnydale and they tell me that my name is Amanda King."

"Okay," Booth said in a tone that he didn't want the answer to how Buffy knew her. "Anyway, Buffy tell me what happened at Moose's house."

Buffy told Booth and Dr. Brennan the events from the last few hours, which didn't take very long. Once Buffy was done, she continued to say, "Also I think that the leader of the group knew who I was."

"Where do you get that idea from?" Phillip asked.

"I'm the only one from our group who the leader kept calling superstar," Buffy pointed out.

"Someone thinks highly of herself," Alfred said. Buffy just rolled her eyes without responding to Alfred.

"You didn't recognize anything of the three men though?" Booth asked.

"No," Buffy said.

"Well, I'm certain that those three men worked Claude Dillinger," Booth began. "And if that's true then Claude Dillinger knows about…" Booth glanced at the others. "He knows about what you do."

Amanda, Brian, Phillip and Alfred gazed at Buffy and Booth in a confused manner as Buffy replied, "He may know now, but there has to be someone who knows me personally who is supplying him with the information."

"Who?" Xander quickly asked.

"That's a good question," Buffy said.

"What is it that you do?" Brian asked.

"And was I a part of it once upon a time?" Amanda added.

Buffy grinned before telling Amanda, "Once upon a time you were, but you're out and I don't want to drag you back into it."

Amanda concentrated on that memory flash that she recently had in an attempted to build on it as Brian asked, "What is… 'it'?"

"My group and I anonymously do a public service… a neighborhood watch type service and the people who normally join my group are gifted young women," Buffy answered.

"Neighborhood watch," Brian mocked. "Which would be why Sunny was practicing Martial Arts with others of her peers."

"Chloe!" Amanda blurted out while getting everyone's attention. "She hung herself."

"She did," Buffy said in a hypercritical tone, which helped to spark another one of Amanda's memory flashes.

"Buffy, there could've been a psychological reason for…" Brian was only able to get out.

"Chloe was an idiot," Amanda began in a tone that matched Buffy's tone ten years ago, which again got everyone's attention. "That's what you told us. Chloe was stupid, she was weak and if any of us were in a rush to become the next one you have to bury that it was easy; just think of Chloe…"

"You said that?" Brian demanded to know.

Buffy was about to respond as Amanda continued to say, "You're the slayer; the one with the power and the First has you digging our graves."

Buffy overlapped Amanda's words as she quickly uttered, "Amanda! We need to talk in private."

"You won't be talking to Amanda… I mean Sunny, in private," Brian firmly said.

"Oh god!" Amanda uttered in a slight terrified tone as goose bumps stood noticeable on her arms.

"What is it sweetie?" Brian said as he went to console her.

"Those nightmares that I used to get during the first few weeks of my amnesia," Amanda began. "They weren't nightmares; they were memories."

"Memories?" Brian mocked in disbelief. "Those nightmares were about vampires and demons."

"And I was a…" Amanda got out before stopping herself. "I'm remembering. Everything's coming back to me. I know who I am; what I was." She felt her upper chest area just below the neck while looking at Buffy. "Buffy, I lost my necklace."

"It's fine," Buffy assured Amanda with a grin. "You don't need it. You're out and I want you to stay out."

"We won though?" Amanda asked.

Buffy smiled before saying, "Yes; we won."

"Won?" Brian uttered. "I demand to know what Sunny was a part of."

Buffy took a deep breath before saying, "Vampires, demons and the forces of darkness are real, Dr. Walton…"

"I told you that I saw a demon, but no-oo, you wouldn't listen," Alfred told Phillip.

"Hush," Phillip said. "Buffy, continue."

Buffy grinned before saying, "I'm a slayer; AKA a vampire slayer…"

"But you're just a girl," Alfred pointed out.

"I'm not just a girl, Alfred," Buffy said. "I'm a Chosen One; chosen by the Powers That Be." Brian gazed at Buffy in a manner as if he didn't know what to believe. "I possess the strength, speed, endurance and agility that are needed to defeat demons. There are hundreds of potential slayers in the world at one time while as a rule there should be only one Chosen One at a time and all of us are girls."

"There should be only one slayer?" Phillip asked. "But there are more?"

"You caught that did you," Buffy said with a grin. Phillip just grinned. "On the instant death of a slayer, one of those potentials in the world becomes chosen. I drowned at sixteen. I was in a middle of a fight with a master vampire known as the Master and needless to say, I lost that bout. I was left for dead and within a minute or two of the Master's leaving the scene, Xander found me and immediately performed CPR. I immediately responded to the CPR, but my short death activated another slayer."

"Faith," Amanda said.

"Kendra actually," Buffy corrected. Amanda just gave Buffy a confused look. "Kendra was killed a year later and her death activated Faith." Amanda just grinned. "From my and Kendra's deaths, we learned how to manipulate the rules of how to activate more slayers and through manipulation… and from bizarre events, there are currently five chosen slayers."

"And how does Sunny fit into all this?" Brian asked.

"You haven't figured it out by now?" Xander questioned. Brian gave Xander a curious look. "Once upon of time, Sunny was a potential slayer."

"Once upon a time I was a charmed slayer," Amanda said. "For a few hours anyway."

"Charmed Slayer?" Brian questioned.

"My slayer ability has always been a part of me, but dormant," Amanda began as she looked at Buffy for confirmation. Buffy just nodded. "And it was activated through witchcraft and not from the Powers That Be."

Brian gestured towards the appropriate person as he uttered, "Ghosts, demons and now witches. Just one hour ago… not even that long ago, I would've immediately held someone for a seventy-two-hour psychological evaluation for coming to me with what you guys had told me."

"I understand how all this sounds," Dr. Brennan began in Buffy's behalf. "I was in your shoes just barely more than a week ago, but what Buffy had said is true."

"I wasn't looking for confirmation on whether or not Buffy was speaking the truth," Brian said. He then sighed. "I'm a psychiatrist. So how am I going to do my job when I now know that supernatural belief is not just superstition or a possible psychological disorder?"

"We could always check out any demonic claims for you," Xander suggested.

"And my associates would have me psychological evaluated if they found out," Brian said.

"I did tell you that our group does this anonymously, didn't I?" Buffy questioned.

Brian slightly grinned before saying, "You did… wait. What happened in Sunnydale?"

Before Buffy could respond, Booth's cell phone rang. Booth saw that it was his direct supervisor before he answered with, "Yes, Sir."

"Are you still fifty minutes out?" the supervisor asked.

"I'm slightly more than that now, Sir," Booth said. "Do you need me somewhere?"

"I had just hung up with General Darren Hawkins; he's stationed at the Pentagon," the supervisor began. "His twenty-year-old son Benson has disappeared three nights ago and he fears the worse. Benson's disappearance may be linked to the twenty some odd disappearances over the past week. I'm putting you in charge of that investigation and you can start by talking to General Hawkins as soon as possible."

"Yes, Sir," Booth said. "What's the address?" He took out a notepad and jotted down the address. "I'll get right on it, Sir."

As Booth was hanging up, Xander asked, "Is there a problem?"

"I was just put in charge of the investigation of the disappearance of twenty some odd people in Washington D.C during the past week," Booth said as he put his phone and notepad away.

"That sounds like a high number," Dr. Brennan commented.

"It is," Booth said. "And what's weird about it is that all of the ones who disappeared were in their twenties and late teens."

Buffy cleared her throat before saying, "I don't know what that means in a world of criminals when a high number of people disappear; especially within that age range, but in my world it usually points to a recruitment of vampires."

"And I really hope that you're wrong," Booth said.

"I hope so too," Buffy said. "But just in case I'm not, I'll do what I can to find out who's recruiting."

Booth nodded before facing Dr. Brennan and saying, "Bones, I need to get back to D.C. as soon as possible."

Dr. Brennan waved while saying, "Bye. This has been… interesting."

"Bye," everyone said.

Booth again nodded with a polite grin before he and Dr. Brennan turned and walked out.

Once the two had left, Brian again asked, "So what happened in Sunnydale?"

Buffy took a deep breath before repeating a story that she had told over a dozen times.

At the Summer's home, Willow and Valerie were sprinkling a mixture of powders around the house, which will form the edge of the protective barrier and this time their actions had caught the attention of few of their neighbors.

Todd's father got overly curious to find out what Willow and Valerie were doing and left his house. Willow's and Valerie's backs were to Todd's father while they worked and as he stepped up to them, he uttered, "Excused me!" Willow and Valerie stopped sprinkling the powder and faced the new arrival. "What are you two doing?"

Valerie had always approached witchcraft as a form of religion and before Willow had a chance to say her normal excuse, Valerie uttered out, "We'll doing a protective prayer."

"A protective prayer?" the man questioned.

"My friend Willow and I are religious… very religious in fact and we like our prayers," Valerie said.

"Yes," Willow agreed with a polite grin.

"Which religion has you two sprinkling that substance around your house?" the man asked.

"You wouldn't know it," Willow said.

Valerie overlapped Willow's words with, "It's a combination of religions actually."

"A combination of religions?" the man again questioned.

"Yeah, like the old Celtic and the old Aztec," Valerie said just before she sense that the man was feeling a little worried. "The modern Christian is a part of it too. It's a New Age type religion. We can perform the prayer around your house."

"I'll pass," the man said.

"Okay, but if you ever change your mind…" Valerie was only able to get out.

"I won't," the man interrupted with. He then turned to walk away. "This use to be such a nice neighborhood."

"Peace out," Valerie said.

When the man just waved without looking, Willow questioned, "Peace out?"

"Well," Valerie said with a shrug.

"Do me a favor and let me handle the explanations for now on," Willow said just before she turned and went back to work.

"I thought religion was a good one," Valerie said as she followed suit.

"Religion wasn't a bad excuse," Willow admitted to as she and Valerie sprinkled the powder. "But we're practicing a New Age religion, which is a combination of religions that includes the old Celtic and the old Aztec?"

"I went with the moment," Valerie said.

"Which brings us back to allow me to handle the explanations for now on," Willow said. "I have more practice at it."

"Fine," Valerie said as she saw Mat's vehicle driving up. She looked at her watch. "He's early."

"What?" Willow questioned.

Valerie gestured while saying, "Mat's here and I still have to put on make-up."

"Protective spells first; get ready for your date second," Willow said.

"Oh, I know," Valerie said. "Once Mat gets done parking, I'll have him wait inside."

On the road to the law firm of Cosgrove, Brown, Garibaldi and Simms, Sam while wearing a ski-mask drove Avery's car. Avery was tied up and gagged in the passenger seat.

Dean followed Sam in his car and he too was wearing a ski-mask. A computer printout of a fake number covered up his front and back license plates. As long as nobody got too close, they couldn't tell that the license plate were fake. Several magnetic decals were placed on his car as well.

People on the sidewalk in front of the law firm didn't know what to think when they witnessed Sam parking the car diagonally in a parallel parking space. Before anyone could react to the sight, Sam quickly jumped out and hopped into the passenger seat of an Impala while leaving Avery tied up in the passenger seat of his car. Sam's door wasn't shut when Dean squalled his tires as he sped away. Once the Impala was no longer in sight, one of the spectators went to Avery's aid.

Cosgrove and a few others were still at the law firm and the word of Avery being tied up got to Cosgrove before Avery did.

When Avery stepped into Cosgrove's office, Cosgrove folded his hands on his desk while interlocking his fingers before saying, "Now your objective was for you to find the slayers; not for the slayers to find you and send you back to us gift wrapped."

"Yes sir," Avery embarrassingly said as he stood just inside the doorway. "Sir, I did find their headquarters."

"I suspect that they won't be there in morning though," Cosgrove said. "Which leaves us…"

"They're not moving, Sir," Avery interrupted with. Cosgrove gave him a curious look. "An Englishman told me to pass the message that they'll be prepared for whatever you want to send their way."

"They really think that they can prepare a defense against me," Cosgrove said with a slight laugh.

"They seem to think so… Sir," Avery said.

"That'll work to our advantage," Cosgrove said as he gestured for Avery to sit. "So what else can you tell me?"

"There were over a dozen teenaged girls there between the ages of fifteen and nineteen," Avery said before sitting down. "From what I learned from Amy, I'm guessing that those teenagers are potential slayers."

"No wonder they believe that they can prepare a defense," Cosgrove uttered almost as a verbal thought.

"Sir, besides that Englishman and those three men from the O.Z. dimension there were three other men there as well," Avery said.

"It's not too far of a reach to think that the slayers have recruited help of various sorts through out the years," Cosgrove said.

"Oh, they do have a young woman with empathic ability helping them," Avery said. "I'm not sure, but I'm willing to bet that she's the same woman who Taggert read prior to the warehouse invasion."

"A reasonable assumption," Cosgrove said. "So is that it?"

"Yes, Sir," Avery said before a thought occurred to him. Cosgrove was about to say something when Avery uttered, "No! Sir."

Cosgrove gave him a confused look while quickly asking, "Which is it?"

"Sir, when Amy marked two possible locations on the map of where the slayers might be, one of the two was the TEC government facility," Avery said.

"I heard of that place," Cosgrove began. "There's a lot of secrecy within those walls, and if the slayers are involved with that then I want to know those secrets. Get with Taggert and have him probe the minds of the people going in and out of that facility."

Avery stood up while saying, "Yes, Sir." Without saying another word, Avery turned and walked out.

At the Summer's home, in front of a large group of spectators Willow and Valerie were drawing symbols on the anteroom walls and ceiling in the preparation to cast the spell that will render magic useless within the anteroom.

Mat had questioned as to what they were doing and after Valerie had answered him, he asked, "By you casting a spell that renders magic useless, isn't that going to make the spell that you're casting useless?"

"It won't," Willow said. "In fact, after this spell is cast, the only way to end the spell is to remove the symbols... and I don't' mean covering them up by painting over them. They have to be physically removed from the surface. And in most cases that means to destroy the object they're painted on."

"Mat, once we're done preparing the house for whatever threat should come our way I'll finish getting ready and then we can go," Valerie said.

"Oh, take your time," Mat quickly said. "I'm more interested in what you and Willow are doing than seeing Buck Rogers."

Valerie grinned as Nick said, "I had a childhood friend name Buck Rogers. He died at the age of twelve from polio."

"Wait! Polio had been eradicated," Rain quickly pointed out.

"Polo," Teresa quickly said. Nick gave Teresa a curious look. "Honey, you meant to say polo. Buck was thrown from his horse during a game of polo and he broke his neck in the fall."

"Ouch," Rain uttered.

Nick just gave Teresa a 'thank you' grinned for assisting him at getting out of the situation that he had put himself into. Teresa just grinned back.

"Willow, once the spell is completed to block all magic within this room, will this room block the magic that is making me a slayer?" Wendy asked.

"That's a good question," Valerie quickly said as she turned towards Willow for the answer.

"I never thought to test for that," Willow said. "However, it does take approximately one hour for your slayer abilities to dwindle away completely when the magic that gives you your abilities is removed. So not to chance that it might happen I suggested that you… and your fellow charm-slayers, don't loiter in this room for more than thirty minutes."

"I don't foresee me loitering in this room for more than ten minutes," Wendy said.

"Ditto," Carrie said.

Willow grinned before saying, "Good; then your slayer ability shouldn't be noticeably affected within this room."

From beginning to end it took Willow and Valerie eight minutes to complete the spell. Willow immediately tested it and when her test spell failed as it should have, Mat asked, "Not that I don't believe in magic, but…"

"You want proof," Willow finished saying for him. Mat just grinned. "Follow me to the living room."

"All right," Mat said before following Willow into the next room. Everyone also followed.

Once in the living room, Willow looked at Mat before saying, "I'll repeat the test spell."

"What was the test spell supposed to do," Eleanor asked.

"Just watch," Willow said. She then took a deep breath before repeating the spell.

The incantation only took a few seconds to recite and once Willow was done, she levitated. Mat took a stepped back in astonishment. A thought suddenly occurred to Willow and she quickly rattled off another incantation that caused her to tilt into a flying posture and then she flew across the room in a controlled manner.

Valerie sensed that the sight frightened Mat and she placed her hand on Mat's back before saying, "There's no danger from this." Mat just glanced at Valerie with a slight grin before facing Willow again.

Giles was also stunned to see Willow do that. As he took off his glasses, he uttered, "Dear Lord. Willow, how is it that you know how to do that?"

"Xander told me the incantation for it this morning," Willow said before landing on her feet.

"Xander?" Giles mocked. "How does he know how to do that?"

"He doesn't," Willow said.

"Didn't you just say that he did?" Alexis quickly asked as Giles gave her a confused look.

"Xander is still having dreams of alternate realities as the result of touching Bright… that In-between," Willow began.

When a confused expression came across Mat's face Valerie lip-synched for him to see, "I'll explain later."

Mat grinned as Willow continued to say, "Apparently in one reality… if not more than one I picked up the ability to magically fly. Xander was telling me about that reality this morning, and he repeated… somewhat poorly I might add, what the Willow of that reality did to achieve flight. It wasn't really until I recited the levitation incantation did I realized what the other Willow did in order to achieve flight."

"Fascinating," Giles said.

"Anyway, all incantations and internal magic will now fail in the anteroom," Willow said.

"I know I'm an outsider, but what's internal magic?" Mat asked.

Willow slightly grinned before saying, "You're no longer an outsider, and internal magic is the magic that doesn't require incantations to perform."

"Gotcha," Mat said with a grin.

"So, Will, are we done preparing the house for Cosgrove's chance visit?" Valerie asked.

Willow grinned before saying, "We're done."

"Okay," Valerie said before turning towards Mat. "I'll only be a few minutes to get ready.

Mat just nodded and before Valerie had a chance to walk away, Giles told her, "Take your phone and don't turn it off."

"Fine; however, since we're going to the movies, I'll have to put it on vibrate," Valerie said. When Giles nodded, Valerie walked away.

As Valerie was leaving the room, Giles stepped up to Willow and asked her barely above a whisper, "Are you still attempting to open a portal between here and New Sunnydale with that Flortec-energy staff?"

"Well I haven't had a chance to for the pass few days, but yeah, I'm still working at it," Willow answered.

"Well, given that Cosgrove is a powerful wizard, we should examined all of our escape routes, and creating a portal to New Sunnydale would be our best escape," Giles said.

Willow grinned before saying, "I'll make that my top priority." Willow then glanced at her watch. "I'll call Tabitha and let her know to ready her Flortec-energy staff and that I'll be attempting to open a staff to staff portal for the next couple of hours."

"Very good," Giles said before Willow walked away.

* * *

Ten days before, on Saturday, April 13, Lowkey had control over the stolen time-machine and had sent a few of his minions into the past prior to when Buffy had smashed the Master's skeleton. The Master's skeleton was then replaced with an ordinary one and then it was hidden away.

Eight days before, on Monday, April 15, in a warehouse in Washington D.C. one of Lowkey's wizard-type-demons that was under Lowkey's thrall was performing powerful magic on the Master's bones in order to resurrect him.

In Lowkey's tunnels, Buffy, Amber and Cat were looking for Lowkey and had stepped into a moderately size chamber with rows and rows of magical-looking-glasses. The magical-looking-glasses were what Lowkey was using to control deviants or spy through the people who weren't deviants. As soon as Buffy saw the magical-looking-glasses she began to smash them.

At the warehouse, the wizard-type-demon felt the dizzy sensation of being released from Lowkey's thrall during the magic ritual that he was performing, which caused a slight interruption while reciting the incantation. Once the sensation was over, he went back to the ritual that would resurrect the Master.

Within a short time the Master's muscle and skin began to grow across the skeleton at a fast pace. Soon after that he was whole again and before the demon realized the situation, the Master had snapped his neck.

Present day, Tuesday April 23, at the warehouse the Master was standing in front of his twenty-five recently sired minions while announcing to them, "…in the coming weeks this city will be ours."

The twenty-five vampires cheered, clapped and whistled.

**TBC**

**A/N deviants are demon/human hybrids and humans with genetic disorders (Such as color blindness, a bleeding disorder or any other hidden genetic disorder that can be carried over into the next generation) **


	28. The Preparation

**A/N the title of this chapter might change**

At the law firm, Cosgrove was leaving for the day, but before he was able to walk out the door and into the hallway, Amy walked in. When Cosgrove saw Amy, he told her, "Walk with me."

"Shouldn't we go to your office and speak?" Amy questioned. "Where it's private."

Cosgrove gestured towards the exit while saying, "I already know, Amy, so there's nothing to discuss in private."

As Amy and Cosgrove were walking towards the exit, Amy questioned, "You know that I saw Buffy?"

"That and I heard that my intern was shot," Cosgrove said just before opening the door and stepping into the hallway after Amy.

"Sidney called you," Amy guessed as they walked down the hall.

Cosgrove grinned before answering, "Sidney talked with Claude Dillinger and I talked to Claude. Anyway, Avery, while using what you had told him, had located the slayers' headquarters. Unfortunately, Avery was also caught snooping on them so most everything on both sides is in the open. And since everything is in the open, I'm going to pay the slayers a little social call first thing in the morning."

"I advise against it," Amy said.

"Oh, don't worry," Cosgrove said. "It will be under a white flag. I just want to see firsthand what I'm up against."

"Still…" Amy was only able to get out.

"I'll be fine," Cosgrove said. "Besides, if they know who I am then they have to know my reputation. They can't touch me without going to prison for a long stay."

"Okay," Amy skeptically said.

"I want you at my side when I pay them a visit tomorrow," Cosgrove said.

Amy gave Cosgrove a worried look while saying, "I prefer not to be. In fact, if at all possible, I would like to remain out off of Buffy's radar as long as possible."

"I would like to become president of the United States one day, but I doubt that's going to happen," Cosgrove said. "Now do you see where I'm going with this, Amy?"

"Yes, Sorcerer Cosgrove," Amy said in a defeated tone. "I'll be at your side when you visit the slayers."

"Good; I'm glad we understand each other," Cosgrove said. "You know, if I use magic, I might be able to become the president. What do you think, Amy?"

"I think you need to worry about Buffy and her Scoobies before attempting to take over the Oval Office," Amy said.

"You're right; first things first," Cosgrove said.

At the theater, Valerie and Mat had taken their seats to watch the movie. They each had a soda that they had placed in the drink holders and Mat was holding a large bucket of popcorn.

When Mat turned towards Valerie and saw a slightly dejected expression on her face, he took hold of her hand while asking, "Are you okay?" Valerie looked Mat before nodding with a weak grin. "You look… well slightly depressed.'

Valerie gave Mat a pleasant grin before saying, "There are a lot of people here. All of their emotions are meshing together, which is bothering me slightly. It's nothing I can't ignore though."

"We don't have to stay," Mat said.

"I'm fine, honest," Valerie assured Mat. "Besides, once the movie starts, people's emotions will become synchronize… to a degree.'

"That's interesting," Mat said. When Valerie gave Mat a delightful grin, Mat leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss. After the kiss, Valerie's delightful grinned turned into a delightful smile as she stared into his eyes. Mat delightfully stared back for a brief moment before lifting the popcorn bucket. "Popcorn?"

Valerie nodded before taking a handful of popcorn.

Booth had dropped off Dr. Brennan before going to General Hawkins' house. Once there, he interviewed General Hawkins, his wife and Benson's two siblings about Benson's disappearance.

In the basement of the Summer's home, Willow had been attempting to open a portal to New Sunnydale for the passed two hours by using the Flortec-energy staff. She had opened ten portals while using the staff, but not one of them went to New Sunnydale. Everyone in the house was also in the basement while watching Willow from at a safe distance and helping out whenever she asked for it.

Upstairs, Buffy, Xander and Becca entered the anteroom from the front door. Immediately the three noticed the symbols that were painted on the walls and ceiling.

"Are those the symbols that render magic useless within a room?" Xander asked.

"I think so," Buffy said as she realized that it was too quiet.

"Why would…" Xander was only able to get out.

"Shshsh," Buffy uttered as she tried to listen. Buffy slowly turned herself to listen in all direction.

Buffy had turned herself a quarter of a turn when Becca asked barely loud enough to be heard, "What's wrong?"

"Shsh," Buffy again uttered. Becca began to turn like Buffy while trying to hear as well. Within a very short time, Buffy heard movements in the basement. "Something's going on downstairs."

Buffy went to the basement door and eased it opened. Once it was opened wide enough for Buffy to stick her head in, she peeked in and saw Aubrey, one of the shyer sixteen-year-old potentials, sitting midway up the steps while staring at her with lost eyes. Aubrey loved to read and she read every chance she got, even if it was the encyclopedia.

Sitting on the steps below Aubrey were more potentials while staring at Willow as she attempted to open the correct portal.

Xander was standing directly behind Buffy and quickly asked, "What do you see?"

Buffy fully opened the basement door while saying, "Nothing threatening."

All the potentials who were sitting on the steps looked up when they heard the door opened. Rain was the one to announce to the others within the room, "Buffy's back.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked as she slowly descended the steps. Xander and Becca followed behind Buffy.

All the potentials on the steps stood up and moved aside for Buffy, Xander and Becca to get by. Giles was across the room and was walking towards the stairs.

Aubrey glanced at Willow while saying in her shy and barely audible Tennessee accent, "Willow is attempting to open a portal to New Sunnydale."

Giles stepped up close to the stairs and as he looked up at Buffy on the last few steps, he said, "Cosgrove knows where we are."

"And you are all down here hiding from him?" Becca asked as she was reaching the bottom of the steps behind Buffy and Xander.

Giles suddenly realized as to how it looked with everyone in the basement. As he looked around the room at the others, he said, "Well, no. I thought it was crucial for Willow to establish a portal to New Sunnydale. Everyone else is just curious."

"Why make the anteroom magic-free?" Xander asked as he, Buffy, Giles and Becca stood near the steps.

"We need an area to where we can over power Cosgrove in and I couldn't think of a better room to attempt that in than the anteroom," Giles said.

Buffy gestured up the steps while saying, "Well, let's go upstairs where it's private and compare notes of the day."

Giles nodded, but before Buffy and Giles could climb the stairs, Willow opened up another portal followed by Tabitha uttering over the speakerphone, "Eureka! I'm seeing a swirling blue and red worm-hole."

"I'm sending through the test object," Willow said as she picked up a large bouncing ball.

Willow threw the ball into the worm-hole and almost immediately following, Tabitha announced over the speakerphone, "I see it… and caught it on a bounce."

"Great," Willow said with a slight grin. "The next test is me going through the portal."

Before Willow had a chance to move towards the portal, Buffy uttered, "Willow!" Willow turned to look. "Are you sure you should be going into that portal?"

Willow smiled before saying, "It's perfectly safe, Buff. And we need to know how to create the return portal, which has to be done on Tabitha's side."

"Okay, well… be careful," Buffy said.

Willow grinned before saying, "I will." Willow handed the staff to Kennedy. She then turned towards the portal and leaped into it. A brief moment later, Willow was heard over the speakerphone, "Shut down the portal, Kennedy."

"You got it," Kennedy said before shutting down the portal.

Buffy put her hand on Giles' arm. When Giles look, Buffy said, "Let's go talk in private." Giles nodded before following Buffy up the stairs.

Buffy led the way to the kitchen and once they sat down at the kitchen table, the two filled each other in on the events of the day.

In New Sunnydale, at Tabitha's home, Willow talked with Tabitha and her parents for a short time before attempting to establish a return portal. Willow had a better understanding on how to open a staff-to-staff portal and it only took her two tries to open a return portal.

At the theater, the movie had ended, and Mat and Valerie were entering the lobby of the theater with the large leaving crowd. Two movies had ended at the same time so the leaving crowd was thick. Valerie and Mat were near the exit when Valerie saw a reflection through the glass-door of five women's backsides. Each of the five women had her arm extended out in a way as if she had it around an invisible person.

Valerie swung around as quickly as she could, but had lost track of the five women within the crowd as the crowd went around the corner.

Mat put his hand on Valerie's back while asking, "Val? What's wrong?"

Valerie hesitated to say in an unconvincing tone, "As far as I know, nothing is wrong." She then looked at Mat with a grin. "Let's go." She then started towards the exit.

Mat said as he followed Valerie to the exit, "You saw something… that troubled you. What was it?"

As Valerie was walking out she said, "From the reflection of the door, I saw five women. Each of the five women had her arm extended out in a way as if she had it around an invisible person. When I turned I lost sight of them, so I don't know if each of those women did have her arm around someone or if they were only goofing around."

"And if they weren't goofing around, they are dating five invisible men?" Mat asked while they were walking towards the car. "Or women?"

Valerie slightly rolled her eyes before saying, "Vampires don't cast reflections, so most likely those five women are with vampires rather than invisible people."

"Ah, gotcha," Mat said.

Valerie pulled out her cell phone while saying, "But as I said. I didn't get a visual confirmation."

"Who are you calling?" Mat asked.

"Giles," Valerie said before hitting the button. "Even though I'm not certain of what I saw, he might what to know… just in case." Mat just nodded. There was then a short pause before Valerie spoke again. "Buffy… hi. I expected Giles to answer, but you'll do just as good."

"Val?" Buffy uttered somewhat surprised that she wasn't downstairs with the others. "Where are you?"

"I'm just leaving the movie theater with Mat," Valerie said.

"Oh," Buffy said. "How was it?"

"It was good," Valerie said as she glanced at Mat. "There are two things I'm calling about though."

"What's up?" Buffy asked.

"One, Mat invited me back to his place to watch DVD's and so I would like to skip patrolling tonight," Valerie said.

"We should be okay without you," Buffy said. "With the pending rain and with what happened here earlier patrolling is going to be light anyway."

"What happened there earlier?" Valerie asked in a concerned manner.

In a slow manner Buffy pointed out, "That guy Dean captured."

"Oh, that," Valerie said. "I thought something else might've happened."

Buffy asked with amusement in her voice, "Anyway, what's the second thing you have?" Buffy listened to what Valerie had to say. "Okay, well, don't worry about it. I'll have Kennedy patrol the theater."

"Alright," Valerie said. "Bye."

When Mat saw Valerie hanging up, he asked, "Did you get out of patrolling?"

Valerie grinned before saying, "Yeah, we're good."

Mat grinned before leaning over and gave Valerie a passionate kiss.

A short time later, Buffy and the charmed-slayers went patrolling; however, just in case Cosgrove would send his minions, they patrolled close to the house.

Kennedy and Amber patrolled around the theater. During their patrol, they were able to dust two teenaged looking male vampires before they fed off of two teenaged girls.

Since Valerie was out with Mat, Becca was fearful to go back to her apartment alone given the events of the last twenty-fours, so Giles set up the living room couch for her to stay there for the night.

Wednesday April 24, 7:55 A.M, Giles, Teresa and Nick were eating breakfast in the kitchen. Buffy was in the showers. Becca was eating breakfast in the basement along with a few of the potentials. The remaining potentials were in their respective bedrooms while getting dressed.

Alexis was descending the stairs and was nearing the bottom of the steps when the doorbell sounded. She peeked through the peephole and when she saw Christopher Bloyd while holding his briefcase she opened the door and greeted him with, "Good morning, Mr. Bloyd."

"Good morning," Christopher said. "Alex? Right?"

"It's Alexis," she corrected as Nick had left the kitchen to answer the front door.

"Alexis," Christopher repeated with a slight grinned.

Alexis slightly grinned before saying, "I'm guessing that Buffy and Giles are in the kitchen… one of them anyway is in there."

Christopher gestured to enter while asking, "May I?"

Nick was stepping up behind Alexis and when Alexis backed up to allow Christopher to enter, Nick put her hands on Alexis' shoulder while saying, "Behind…"

Alexis yelped loudly and swung around. When Alexis saw that it was Nick, she uttered, "Don't do that! Not in this house!"

Nick slightly grinned before saying, "Sorry." Nick turned towards Christopher and saw a slightly confused expression across his face. Nick then gestured towards the kitchen while saying, "Come in. Giles is in the kitchen."

Giles and Teresa rushed into the anteroom to find out what the yelling was about. When Giles saw Christopher among Alexis and Nick he said, "Good morning, Mr. Bloyd."

"Good morning," Christopher said.

Since it was a female who Giles had heard yelling, he turned towards Alexis and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Alexis grinned before saying, "Thanks to Nick, I'm wide awake."

"She didn't know I was behind her and I tapped her on her shoulder," Nick added with a grinned.

Before anything else was said, the potentials and Becca had rushed up from the basement. Vanessa was the first one into the anteroom while immediately demanding to know, "What happened?"

"I startled Alexis," Nick began. "I tapped her shoulder when she didn't know I was behind her."

Christopher saw the relief expression on Vanessa face as she said, "Oh." He then noticed the relief expressions on the other potentials' faces as well. "Anyway, hi, Mr. Bloyd."

"Hi, Mr. Bloyd," the other potentials said.

Christopher continued to look at everyone with confused expression on his face as he said, "Hi, girls."

"So how were the test scores?" Rain asked.

"The group score was very good," Christopher said. "And I won't say individual score openly." He looked at Giles while holding up his briefcase. "That's what I would like to do, in fact. Go over the individual scores with each student."

Giles gestured towards the kitchen while saying, "You can set up in the kitchen."

"Okay," Christopher said.

"I'll clear off the table," Teresa said before turning and walking towards the kitchen.

"Do you want to speak to each… each teenager in a specific order?" Giles asked as Buffy was descending the stairs.

Before Christopher had a chance to answer, Buffy asked, "Did I hear screaming a moment ago?"

"It was Alexis," Giles said as Buffy was reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Nick startled her. Luckily for Nick, Alexis wasn't Kennedy… or Faith." Christopher again gave Giles a confused look. "Anyway, Mr. Bloyd. How do you like to proceed?"

Christopher shook off his confusion before saying, "There are three who I would like to see before the others and then it doesn't really matter. Those three would be Aubrey Wilmur, Skye Johnson and Jenny 'Cricket'."

"Cricket?" all of the potentials questioned except for Skye. Skye expression was, 'uh-oh.'

"He means Rickett," Giles said. "Her name is Jenny C. Rickett."

"Actually it's Jennifer Cynthia Rickett," Skye corrected as Giles was noticing that Jenny and Aubrey weren't among the group of potentials who were standing in the anteroom.

"Yes, and since you like to be useful, you can go get her and Aubrey," Giles said.

As Skye turned to walk towards the steps, she mumbled loud enough to be heard, "Don't know where you got that idea from."

"These girls can be a handful," Buffy told Christopher.

"So I've noticed," Christopher said as he watched Skye ascending the steps. "Anyway, Mr. Giles and Ms. Summers…"

"You can call me Buffy," she interrupted with.

"Okay, well, you and Mr. Giles should be present when I tell each student her grade," Christopher said.

"Girls, all of you should go back into the basement until Mr. Bloyd is ready for you," Giles said.

"Alright," Vanessa said.

Alexis pointed towards the kitchen, "I'm going to get some cereal."

"Be quick," Giles told Alexis. Alexis nodded before walking towards the kitchen.

As Becca and the potentials were descending the basement steps, Christopher heard Eleanor questioned, "Is that the reason why Jenny won't tell us her middle name? She doesn't want to be called 'Cricket'?"

"Probably," Hallie said, "But how did Skye know her middle name, though?"

"Skye and Jenny bonded when Jenny joined our merry band three weeks ago," Vanessa said.

Giles saw a perplex expression on Christopher's face, just before the basement door shut behind the potentials. Giles then grabbed Christopher's attention when he said, "This way, Mr. Bloyd."

"Of course," Christopher said before he followed Buffy and Giles into the kitchen.

The fifteen-year-old Jenny Rickett was stepping out of the third floor bathroom when Skye got to the stop of the steps. When Skye saw Jenny, she said, "You put your middle initial on that test you did yesterday."

Jenny stopped and looked at Skye before saying, "Yeah; I always do on homework and tests. How do you know that though?"

Aubrey was coming out of her bedroom in time to hear Skye saying, "Mr. Bloyd is here and he wants to go over tests scores with us." Skye noticed Aubrey and gestured towards her as she continued to say, "While starting with Aubrey, me and Jenny 'Cricket'."

"He said 'Cricket'?" Jenny quickly asked.

"Yep," Skye said. "He thought that your middle initial was part of your last name, and now the others know."

"Crap," Jenny uttered out. "All I need now is for them to start calling me Jiminy Cricket like in grade school."

"Jiminy Cricket," Aubrey said in her Tennessee accent with a slight laughed. Aubrey then saw the annoyed look that Jenny shot her. "Which I would never call you." Jenny just rolled her eyes.

"We need to get down stairs," Skye said.

"Why does he want to start with us?" Aubrey asked.

Skye shrugged before saying, "I don't know, but let's get down there."

Buffy, Giles, Nick, Teresa and Christopher were casually talking while sitting at the table when Skye, Aubrey and Jenny stepped in.

When Buffy saw the three walking in, she said, "Girls, one of you come in while the other two go and wait in the living room."

"Actually I would like to start with Aubrey," Christopher said.

"Jenny and I will be in there," Skye said as she gestured in the direction of the living room.

"Nick and I will wait in the living room as well," Teresa said while standing. Nick followed suit.

After the four walked out Christopher told Aubrey while gesturing towards a chair, "Have a seat." Without saying a word Aubrey sat down. "Aubrey, I wanted to speak to you first because you answered every question correctly."

"I didn't cheat," Aubrey quickly said in a defensive tone.

"Cheat?" Christopher mocked in a confused tone as he saw concern expressions coming across Buffy's and Giles' faces.

"I didn't; I didn't cheat," Aubrey said again in a defensive tone.

"No-no; I'm not accusing anyone of cheating," Christopher said. "For you to cheat on my test would be… well not impossible, but it would be very difficult since each individual test that I hand out has a different answer key for it. Eleven tests were taken yesterday… in spite that I was first led to believe it was ten…"

"Again, I'm sorry for that," Giles said. "I failed to count one of the girls."

Christopher grinned before he continued to tell Aubrey, "Anyway, since there were eleven tests, I had to use eleven different answer keys. I do that so it would be difficult to cheat."

"So you believe me?" Aubrey asked.

"Of course," Christopher said in a confused manner just before it dawned on him. "You were accused of cheating before when you didn't."

Aubrey nodded before saying barely above a whisper in a shy tone, "More than once."

"You say more than once?" Christopher asked.

Aubrey nodded before saying, "When I take tests in school I would purposely not get everything right."

Buffy knew that Christopher was controlling his anger as he said, "I would love to have a few words with whoever accused you of cheating. They definitely stifled your potential."

"So you're saying that she should be further in school than what she is?" Giles asked.

"Mr. Giles, the test that Aubrey took covers everything from freshman high school to what she needs to know to graduate high school," Christopher said. "It also meets both the United States' and the European's standards and she aced it. My recommendation for her is to officially test out of high school and take a placement exam for college courses."

"Wow," Aubrey and Buffy said.

"Aubrey, your parents never…" Christopher was only able to get out.

"I never knew my parents," Aubrey said shyly "They died when I was too little to remember them. And I never really had a home… or a family until last year… when Giles took me in." Aubrey grinned. "Now I have a big family with many sisters."

Buffy and Giles pleasantly smiled as Christopher pointed out, "Someone had to have taken care of you before Mr. Giles and Buffy took you in."

"Aubrey was shuffled all around between both of her parents' siblings; three aunts and four uncles," Giles said.

"And grandparents," Aubrey said.

Giles hesitated for only a moment as he looked at Aubrey while he continued to say, "Two months here. Six months there. No one place for more than seven months."

"That's no way to live," Christopher said.

"No; it's not," Giles agreed. "And when I offered to take Aubrey in, her relatives jumped on the offer. Flesh and blood, and each one of them treated her as if she was an unwanted stepchild. It's… it's sickening just to think about it."

"Aubrey, from your accent, I want to say that you're from Arkansas," Christopher said.

Aubrey grinned before saying, "Close; I'm from Tennessee. My aunts, uncles and grandparents are scattered between Memphis and Nashville."

"If you don't mind me asking, Aubrey, how did your parents die?" Christopher asked.

"From relatives I was told from a house fire," Aubrey began. "But I overheard someone saying that my parents had a meth-lab in the house." Aubrey took a deep breath before she continued to say, "And if the part of the meth-lab is true, then it's not a far stretch to think that the fire that killed my parents was caused by their lab blowing up."

"I'm sorry," Christopher said in a remorseful tone.

Aubrey slightly shrugged before saying, "I never knew my parents. They died before I was six months old."

"Okay, well, since you aced my test, I have nothing more to go over with you," Christopher said. "So if you would, go and send in Skye or Jenny."

"Alright," Aubrey said as she stood up. She then turned and walked away.

During the following fifteen minutes, Skye and Jenny were both told that they scored well above their expected grade. Christopher recommended for them to skip a grade or two when they return to a regular classroom.

Alexis and the remaining potentials had scored within their respective ages. With Buffy and Giles listening in, Christopher had gone over the test results with seven potentials. As he was about ready to start with Hallie, the mystical alarm that Willow and Valerie had cast had sounded with a loud oscillating shrill.

"What in the hell is that?" Christopher couldn't help asking.

"Nothing good," Buffy uttered out as she abruptly stood up.

"Is that Willow's alarm?" Hallie asked.

"It is; Giles, get everyone in the basement," Buffy rattled off. "I'll go see what set it off."

"Wait, what's going on?" Christopher said as Giles and Hallie stood up.

"I'll explain it to you in the basement," Giles said.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain it," Christopher said while standing his ground.

"Okay, here's the cliff note version," Buffy began. "Vampires and demons are real and I fight them; I'm the slayer." Christopher looked at Buffy as if she had lost her mind. He then saw the serious expression on Giles' and Hallie's faces. "That mystical alarm that's going off is telling us that some demony or mystical character has come near the house, and now I need you in the basement where it's safe."

Before anything else was said, Teresa and Nick rushed into the kitchen. Nick was the one to ask, "Is that Willow's alarm?"

"It is," Buffy told Teresa and Nick. She then looked at Christopher. "Everyone needs to get into the basement where it is safe."

Christopher stood up while saying, "Fine, but once I'm in the basement, I want more than cliff notes."

"I will go over everything to your satisfaction," Giles said.

"Giles, this alarm is giving me a headache," Buffy said. "See what you can do to shut it off."

"I'll see what I can do, but Willow and Valerie are the ones to cast the spell, so one of them may have to shut it down," Giles said.

"Then get one of them over here then; quickly," Buffy said.

"Right," Giles said before everyone rushed out of the kitchen.

**TBC**

**

* * *

****A/N I took my time to get the names for everyone in them Summer's home and I finally came up with a list of names that I'm happy with. Here are the names and their ages of the potentials in the house. Also I'm listing who are sharing bunk beds and on which floor. **

**The 4 in the attic. 2 set of buck beds. **

Wendy (19), Carrie (19),

Danielle (Danni) (18), Antoinette (Toni) (18)

**The 8 in the 4 bedrooms on the third floor. (1 set of buck bed in each of the 4 rooms.)**

Katrina (18), Alexis (17)

Vanessa (17), Gina (17)

Elena (17), Rachel (17)

Aubrey Wilmur (16), Jennifer (Jenny) Cynthia Rickett (15)

**The 7 in the 4 bedrooms on the second floor. (Bunk beds in the potentials rooms)**

Buffy (full size bed)

Teresa, Nick (queen size bed)

Skye Johnson (16), Eleanor (16)

Hallie (16), Renee (Rain) Waters (15)

**Giles is on a pull out sofa in the basement. **


	29. Secrets Revealed Part 1

Everyone except for Buffy went down into the basement. Buffy left the house and immediately met the confused Cosgrove and Amy on the front stoop.

Buffy crossed her arms while uttering, "Amy Madison! Did I get a whiff of your handiwork last night?"

Amy nervously grinned before saying, "My job was to scare you from the house."

"Amy, don't answer her," Cosgrove said.

"What do you want, Cosgrove?" Buffy said.

"It's Mr. Cosgrove or even Sorcerer Cosgrove to you," he began. Buffy just took a bored deep breath. "And you are?"

"Buffy Summers," she said.

"'The master slayer' herself," Cosgrove commented. Buffy just smirked. "First off, Ms. Summers, I would like to say that I'm impressed by your alarm system."

"It's better than First Alert," Buffy retorted. "Now, what do you want?"

"Well, I didn't come here to fight," Cosgrove said. "I figured since you, Willow, Cain, Cain's buddies and your Native American friend… she is Native American isn't she? The one who came into the firm with you?"

"She is," Buffy simply answered.

"I'm good at picking out nationalities," Cosgrove bragged. "Sometimes I'm wrong, but it's rare and…"

"You were telling me why you are here," Buffy interrupted with.

"Focused minded; that's good to have," Cosgrove said. Buffy again took a bored deep breath. "Anyway, since you and your friends visited me, I thought that the polite response would be to pay you a visit. I figured that we could get to know each other better."

"Sorry, I'm seeing someone," Buffy said. Cosgrove just smirked. "And I already know everything I need to know about you."

"And that's the thing," Cosgrove said as Buffy noticed a P-Express delivery van driving up. "I think you have the wrong impression of me."

"So you're not a high profile lawyer who represents the big league criminals…" Buffy was only able to get out.

"Some of my clients are allege criminals," Cosgrove interrupted with. "And the others are business men."

"Now we both know what's what," Buffy said as she saw Valerie through the window as she parked the van. "You're a high profile lawyer who defends the very people who the FBI would like to put away, and I don't know how heavy that you're into it, but you have your hands in the demonic frivolities of this city as well."

"My demonic involvements are more than frivolities, Ms. Summers," Cosgrove said. "You hit three of my facilities during the past…" Cosgrove stopped talking when he saw that he grabbed Buffy's full and undivided attention. "Oh, you didn't know that those places were mine."

Buffy grinned before saying, "No I didn't, —" Valerie, while dressed in the company's uniform, got out of the van and shut the door. Cosgrove turned to look when he heard a car door shut. "—but thinks for the info."

Cosgrove faced Buffy again before gesturing towards Valerie and asking, "And the reason for hers and your visit?"

"I heard a rumor that your law firm might be operating with demonic help," Buffy said. Valerie was able to sporadically hear Amy's thoughts as she was approaching the stoop. "I checked it out and now here we are."

"You expect me to believe that there's nothing more to it when Cain and his friends are involved?" Cosgrove questioned. "In fact, how do you even know him?"

Buffy grinned before saying, "Six years ago, a friend of mine saw a Kansas girl leaping into a tornado. Seconds later, a few men wearing long coats leaped in behind her in pursuit. That sight obviously didn't look right to my friend so he called me. Well, in an attempted to make a long story short, my group and I ended up in the O.Z dimension while looking for that girl. The tornado turned out to be a travel storm. The Kansas girl was Princess DG who was actually from the O.Z. dimension. Princess DG had a quest to fulfill in order to stop the wicked witch from taking over the O.Z. completely before the double eclipse and to put her on the right path, she grew up hearing the phrase, 'all of life's answers can be found along the old road.'"

Cosgrove grinned before saying, "The phrase I told one of my clients the day of your visit."

Buffy slightly smirk before saying, "One of the people who Princess DG had befriended during her quest was Cain. And now I believe that you're all caught up. Now leave!"

Cosgrove grinned before saying, "Our business hasn't been concluded, Ms. Summers. We still have the matter of you interfering with my business to discuss."

"Save your threats, Sorcerer Cosgrove," Buffy said. "I've heard them all."

"Yes; I'm sure you have," Cosgrove said. "And Amy had filled me in on some of your victories… oh and speaking of victory, I can't help to think that it was you and your group who got rid of Lowkey."

Buffy crossed her arms while asking, "Was he a client of yours?"

"Hardly," Cosgrove said. "Because of his control over a part of the demon population you had actually did me a favor by getting rid of him."

"Yeah, well, that's the downside of getting rid of a Big Bad," Buffy said. Cosgrove gave her a curious look. "There's always another to take its place. And I assure you that I'll take him down as well."

Cosgrove grinned before saying, "Now-now, Ms. Summers. There's no reason why we can come to agreement to co-exist with each other."

"Okay, here's my non-negotiable terms," Buffy said. "Close down your demonic enterprises and become a legitimate lawyer. Now leave!"

"You are a feisty one," Cosgrove said. "And you may be good at what you do, Ms. Summers, but make no mistakes; I'm good at what I do."

"Never doubted it," Buffy said.

Cosgrove nodded before saying, "Well, I believe we covered everything that I wanted to and again, I like your alarm system."

"It works on vampires as well, so don't bother sending your recruits," Buffy said.

"Recruits?" Cosgrove questioned.

"Your newly sired vampires," Buffy pointed out. Buffy saw the confused look that Cosgrove was giving her. "And you don't know anything about it; which means that there's another player in the city who's recruiting."

"You know this how?" Cosgrove asked with a genuine concern.

Buffy thought about not supplying him the information for only a moment before deciding that it wouldn't do any harm for him to know. Buffy then took a deep breath before saying, "Over twenty people under the age of thirty went missing within the past week. My experience leads me to believe it to be a vampire recruitment and I assumed that you were doing the recruiting."

"No, but thanks for the information," Cosgrove said. Buffy just slightly smirk. "Amy, let's go. We're done here."

"Sure," Amy half-heartedly said.

Before Cosgrove and Amy had a chance to walk away, Buffy said, "Amy, I don't care why you came here, but you shouldn't have came."

Amy just gave Buffy a polite gin before she walked away without verbally responding; however, Valerie heard her thoughts. Cosgrove turned right after Amy did and walked beside her.

Valerie stepped up to Buffy and whispered, "I able to intermittently hear Amy's thoughts and she wants to be here less than you want her here."

"If that's true, why doesn't she leave?" Buffy whispered back.

"From what I got, Cosgrove brought her here somehow and she's stuck," Valerie whispered. "In fact, she's terrified that you'll win. She's thinking that if you win then she dies without her doses."

"Doses?" Buffy questioned as she watched Cosgrove and Amy getting into a car.

Valerie shrugged before saying, "Perhaps Cosgrove got her hooked on drugs."

Buffy thought for a second before saying, "For it to be drugs, it has to be a type of drug that only Cosgrove can provide."

"Have they ever identified that third substance that was found in the vamp-bordello?" Valerie asked.

Buffy grinned before saying, "I don't believe so, but that's a good possible link." She then gestured towards the house. "Anyway, please reset this alarm."

"I'll try," Valerie said.

"Try?" Buffy quickly uttered.

"Willow never went over the spell that will reset it, but I know which book it's from," Valerie said.

"Well, can you at least silence it?" Buffy asked. "We'll worry about resetting it later."

"Again, I'm going to have to refer to the book," Valerie said.

"Hurry," Buffy said. "And Giles might have the book, and he's in the basement."

Valerie nodded before entering the house. Buffy stayed on the stoop and moments later she watched Cosgrove and Amy's vehicle as Cosgrove drove away before following Valerie into the house.

Valerie joined the others in the basement. Giles had a book opened to a particular page and when he saw Valerie, he said, "Good, Valerie, you're here. I can't seem to shut off this blasted alarm."

"Let me see if I can," Valerie said as she stepped up. She then viewed the page. "What book is that?" Giles showed the book's cover without loosing the page. "That's not the book Willow and I was using."

"The book you were using is Willow's personal spell book that she wrote herself and she took it with her when she left last night," Giles said before gesturing towards the page. "However, this incantation is the rudimentary… the unmodified version of the spell that you and her performed."

Valerie took a breath before taking the time to read the page. Once she was done she closed her eyes and concentrated. She was quiet for several seconds. Giles was about to say something, but before he was able to, Valerie opened her eyes and rattled off an incantation. However, the sound was changed into a steady and very high-pitched sound. Everyone in the house covered his or her ears and groaned.

"Yes, that's better," Giles sarcastically uttered while covering his ears.

"I think I know what went wrong," Valerie said at a normal volume.

"What?" Giles asked. Buffy was descending the basement steps with her hands covering her ears. Valerie gestured for Giles to wait and then recited another incantation that did silence the alarm. When Giles could no longer hear it with his hands over his ears, he dropped his hands and listened. "Yes! Very good."

"Valerie, I think you liquefied the wax in my ears," Buffy said as she reached the bottom of the steps. "Both ears feel as though they're draining."

"Sorry guys," Valerie said before noticing that Becca was there.

"Don't be sorry," Alexis said as she was being attentive to her ears. "I think my hearing has improved some. I don't recommend that again though."

Valerie grinned before saying, "Anyway, since I was out all night last night I just came by to check in. And I guess it was a good thing I did."

"When are you supposed to be at work?" Buffy asked.

"I'm working now," Valerie said. "I dropped off a package two blocks over just before coming here." Valerie looked at her watch. "So I can't hang around too long."

"Excuse me," Christopher said as he stepped closer. "Is the threat over?"

"It is," Buffy said. "I can imagine that you're ready to get as far from here as fast as possible."

"On the contrary," Christopher said. "You help me to make sense of my grandma's diaries and I would like to restore my family's legacy."

Buffy gave Christopher a confused look before uttering, "Huh?"

"My grandma's name was Serena Lipton and…" Christopher was only able to get out.

"Serena Lipton," Giles interrupted with as he searched his memory. "I've heard of a Serena Lipton. I wonder if she was your grandmother."

"I believe so," Christopher said.

"If that's true, then your grandmother and my father were good friends; they grew up together in fact," Giles said. "Your grandmother was a watcher like my father and she watched over two slayers consecutively. She and her last slayer were both killed in New Orleans in the year 1964… or that's the belief anyway."

"It was," Christopher confirmed. "My mom was twelve then."

"I thought all watchers knew about all past watchers," Danni commented.

"As a rule, we do, but the night that Serena and her slayer were thought to have been killed, Serena's husband and daughter vanished without a trace along with their clothes and Serena's watcher diaries," Giles said. "The consensus was that Serena's family had run for safety and didn't want to be found."

"Well, I don't know about my grandpa and mom running for safety, but my grandpa hid my grandma's diaries from the world," Christopher began. "Tens years ago; a week after my grandpa's death my brother and I found those diaries when we were cleaning out my grandpa's things in order to sell his house. He had them stashed in an old trunk in the attic. I read them and my first reaction was, 'Great! Insanity runs in my family.'" Everyone grinned. "Now I know the truth and according to those journals my relatives were part of the fight against the forces of darkness before Christ was even born. And from what I got from those diaries my grandmother believed in the fight. It was important to her and if you have me, I would like to pick up where my grandma had left off."

"Before you volunteer, you should know that a watcher can find him or herself in constant danger… especially the ones who train slayers," Giles said.

"I read my grandma's diaries," Christopher said. "So I have a good understanding as to what kind of danger a watcher can find him or herself in. And I do want to join in the fight."

Giles stuck out his hands to shake hands while saying, "Welcome aboard." Christopher grinned before shaking hands. "And actually the main focus right now, is to keep the potentials caught up on their studies… in both their everyday world studies and their slayer studies."

"What are slayer studies?" Christopher asked.

"Slayer studies consist of Martial Arts training, studying the old watchers' diaries and learning the basics about certain demons," Giles said. "And if it's at all possible, I would like to add Serena Lipton's diaries to the list of diaries."

"Of course, but I would like to make copies of them first and keep the originals," Christopher said.

"Not a problem," Giles said.

"Since I'm sticking around, should I continue with Hallie?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah, we should resume what we were doing before," Buffy said.

"Buffy, I should get back to work," Valerie said.

Buffy nodded before saying, "Cosgrove knows where you work and given that you work for a courier company, he can easily lure you into an ambush under false pretense. Be careful."

"I will," Valerie said.

Before Valerie could walk away, Vanessa asked, "So. Val? Did you lose your innocents last night?"

Buffy gave Vanessa a confused look as Valerie answered, "I went with the rule of not having sex on the first date."

"You were out all night and nothing happened?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say having a great time was nothing," Valerie said.

"You have a low threshold of what a great time is," Vanessa said.

"You should try being with a guy not base on sex, Vanessa," Valerie said. "You might like it."

Vanessa gave Valerie a smirk as Christopher pointed out, "You're seventeen."

"Yeah," Vanessa said. "So?"

"You shouldn't be basing any relationship on sex at your age," Christopher said.

"Not all, but a good percentage of slayers and potentials do tend to be more… lascivious than most people," Giles said as he looked at Vanessa. "Watchers overcome it by assigning diverting… and more productive activities to those slayers and potentials." Vanessa just gave Giles a smirk.

"Well, I need to get back to work before my boss realizes that I took a diversion from work," Valerie said.

"Bye," everyone said. Valerie waved before walking towards the stairs and ascending them.

At the TEC facility, Avery and Taggert stepped in and looked around while standing near the entrance. Taggert's unhuman features were covered up.

When Avery noticed that the security officers were watching his and Taggert's every move, he tapped Taggert on his arm while saying, "Let's talk to the receptionist."

Taggert just nodded before following Avery. The receptionist was talking to someone on the phone when the two stepped up, so they just stood nearby while waiting for the receptionist to get done.

The receptionist noticed the two and when she was done with the phone call, she asked, "May I help you two?"

"We would like to speak with the person in charge," Avery said as Taggert concentrated to read her mind.

"Capt. Matuzek is who we here to see," Taggert added.

"And your names are?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm Avery Cook." He then continued with a slight stammer, "He's Taggert… John… Jonathan Taggert."

The receptionist gave Avery a suspicious look before asking, "What is this in regards to?"

"It's a private matter," Avery said.

The receptionist continued to give Avery and Taggert suspicious looks before gesturing towards the guest chairs while saying, "Please have a seat."

"Thanks," Avery said before he and Taggert walked to the seats and sat down.

As soon as Taggert took his seat he began reading the minds of the people who were in the area; however, the people he probed were either visitors or worked in the non-secured areas of the building.

Dawn was the one who came downstairs to greet the two. When the receptionist was gesturing towards Avery and Taggert as being the visitors for Dawn to see, Taggert attempted to probe Dawn's memories. When Dawn was given the telepathic suggestion to let her thoughts of her past run freely she thought of the day in 1996 when Buffy was acting all secretive for the first time after meeting Merrick. However, Dawn was just a ball of energy in 1996 and all Taggert could sense was an intense energy that only a sun could produce. Taggert quickly pulled out of Dawn's mind with a terrified expression across his face.

"I'm Dawn Carter; Capt. Matuzek's administrator assistant," She told Avery and Taggert just before she noticed the terrified expression on Taggert's face. Dawn then gave Taggert a concerned look. "And are you okay?"

Taggert forced a grin before saying, "I'm good."

Dawn gave Taggert a skeptical look before saying, "Okay. First off, who's who?"

"I'm Avery and he's Tag… he's John," Avery answered.

"Okay, well, Capt. Matuzek is engaged with other matters," Dawn said. "How can I help?"

"Okay… well first off, what do the letters T-E-C stand for?" Avery asked.

"If you don't know then it's not meant for you to know," Dawn answered. Avery gave her a curious look. "Anyway, how can I assist you other than that?"

"What exactly goes on in this facility?" Avery asked. "Business wise?"

"We are a quieter… or a less active branch of homeland security," Dawn said.

"So that's why Capt. Matuzek carries rank?" Avery questioned. Dawn just gave him a slight confirming smirk. "John and I are here representing a security firm, but I now believe that we're wasting your time. So we'll just let ourselves out."

"Have a good day," Dawn said as Avery and Taggert stood up.

Avery nodded with a slight grinned before he walked away followed by Taggert. Dawn watched as the two walked to the exit; opened the door and walked out before she walked towards the elevators. Dawn wasn't even midway to the elevators when one of the elevator doors opened and Jack Logan stepped off.

Once Avery and Taggert stepped onto the sidewalk, Avery asked, "So what did you find out from Dawn Carter?"

"Nothing," Taggert said.

"Nothing?" Avery quickly questioned.

Taggert faced the building and looked through the closest window before saying, "I don't know what that woman is in there… somewhere, but she's not human."

"What do you mean, she's not human," Avery asked as he continued to face Taggert.

"I probed her mind when she stepped into the reception area and what I felt… well, I'm not sure what I felt, but there's no way am I probing that woman's… or demon's mind again."

"Great," Avery sarcastically said. "We have nothing to show for our efforts." Avery thought for a moment before gesturing towards their vehicle. "Okay, well, we might as well…" Avery stopped talking when he saw that Taggert was looking passed him and was focusing on the entrance. When Avery turned to look he saw Jack exiting the building.

Jack glanced at the two before turning away from them and walking down the sidewalk.

After a moment of Taggert probing Jack's mind, Taggert smiled before saying, "Oh, the secrets in that building are better than we can imagine."

"You got what we were after from him?" Avery asked.

Taggert told Avery barely above a whisper, "He's a TimeCop and the TEC stands for Time Enforcement Commission. Their job inside is to track down and apprehend time fugitives who would what to disrupt and corrupt the timeline or become a profiteer from the existing timeline."

"And what's the slayers involvement in this?" Avery asked.

Jack was still in range for Taggert to probe his thoughts and after Taggert got the information, he said, "Dr. Julius Briers, the co-inventor of their time-machine was sired as a vampire… there are more than one time-machine and the vampire Dr. Briers had stolen one. The slayers were hired to get it back… and they did. This all happened within the last two weeks."

"Okay, well, let's get back to the law firm," Avery said before he led the way to the vehicle.

In the kitchen at the Summer's home, Buffy was telling Willow, Xander, Kennedy, Dean, Sam, Cain, Trevor and Jade about Amy's involvement. Giles, Teresa and Nick were also in the room.

The potentials were either studying in the basement or practicing their karate in the backyard. Becca was in the backyard as well while trying to learn some of the karate moves. Christopher was still there and was helping the potentials with their studies.

Once Jade heard that Amy might be dependent on a drug that only Cosgrove can provide, he said, "Not too many people know this, but one hundred some odd years ago, the wicked witch fed poison to her soldiers…"

"That would be self defeating, wouldn't it?" Xander questioned.

Jade grinned before saying, "A person would think that, but this particular poison would only kill if the person or people affected by it don't get a daily dose of the antidote. She used it to keep her soldiers from rising against her and before Cosgrove had disappeared from the Outer Zone it has been believed that he had used that poison as well for a similar reason. He might've brought that poison here and is using it on people in order to get them to follow him."

"What do you call this poison?" Xander asked.

"As far as I know, it has no name," Jade said. "But an actual antidote was created about five years after Queen Azkadellia had gotten possessed by the wicked witch's spirit… of course Queen Azkadellia was only a princess then."

"I'm dubbing this poison 'the loyalty drug'," Buffy began. "And if the loyalty drug has an actual antidote then I want it."

"Buff, shouldn't we find out if Amy has consumed that poison before we worry about getting the antidote?" Xander questioned.

"I'll find out if Amy's been poison," Willow said.

"You can't exactly go to her and ask, so…" Nick was only able to get out. .

"I can actually," Willow said.

"How?" Nick questioned.

"I'll astral project to Amy," Willow said.

"You know how to do that?" Giles asked.

"Willow learned how to astral project in Brazil about nine… ten years ago," Kennedy quickly answered for her.

Giles gave Kennedy a confused look for a moment. Once the answer dawned on him, he said, "Oh, right. You and the other Willow merged twelve… or so days ago and you were given greater knowledge of magic."

"Help someone out who had been plucked from the late 1800's by a deranged demon," Nick said. "What is astral project?"

"I'll go somewhere quiet and meditate undisturbed, and once I reach a desire state within my meditation, my spirit or conscious will leave my physical body and my spirit will travel to Amy," Willow said while piquing Teresa's curiosity.

"That sounds a lot like someone dying and becoming a ghost," Nick said.

"Except, I won't be dead," Willow said. "My body will be perfectly safe and my spirit will be free to go where ever I desire to go."

"Can someone astral project while sleeping?" Teresa said.

"It's believed by many that everyone has astral project in their sleep at some point or another," Giles said. "Why do you ask?"

"When I was just a child, my sister Becky would see a ghost that looked like our mother walking around our home," Teresa said. "And Becky would only see the ghost when our mom was asleep."

"But you didn't see the ghost or your mother's astral projection?" Sam asked.

"No, and I was even in the room when Becky let out the most terrifying scream," Teresa said. "Dad and I didn't know what was going. Mom woke and ran into the room to find out what was happening."

"So not everyone will see Willow as she astral project?" Nick asked.

"If I just astral project normally only the ghost whisperers like Becca would be the only ones who could see me, but being that I'm a witch I can cast a spell to where only the ones I choose could see me," Willow said.

"Do it, Willow," Buffy said as the doorbell rang. "And I'll answer the door."

"Buff, I'm going to use your bedroom to meditate in," Willow said.

Buffy nodded before turning and walking away. Willow followed Buffy into the anteroom.

Toni was answering the door. When Buffy and Willow was stepping up behind her, they heard the man asked, "Is this where Valerie Blackstone lives."

"Who's asking," Toni asked as Buffy and Willow stepped into the man's view.

The man was wearing a suit and he answered with, "I'm Nash, her brother. I'm in town on business and I was given this address for her."

"She doesn't live here," Toni said.

"She just recently moved into an apartment, Nash," Buffy quickly said. "Hi, I'm Buffy. She's Toni and beside me is Willow. And we are friends of your sister."

"Hi," Nash began. "So, do any of you know where I can find her?"

"She's at work," Buffy said. "I can call her if you'd like. And tell her that you're here."

Nash hesitated before saying, "No, don't bother her at work. But I will be here in D.C. until Friday. I'm staying at the Park Green Hotel…" Buffy gave Nash an 'Oh boy' grin. "Is there anything wrong with that hotel?"

Buffy shook her head before saying, "Not at all." Nash gave Buffy a skeptical look. "Well, there was an article in the paper about that hotel more than a week ago and I was just thinking about that when you said the name of the hotel."

"What was the article about?" Nash asked.

"Nothing to be concern about," Buffy said.

"Tell me anyway," Nash said.

Buffy nodded before saying, "Okay. On April 12th during the years 2010, 2011 and 2012 three people… one per year, had committed suicide in the room 412 of that hotel. However, there were no suicides this year. Anyway, when I speak with Val again, I tell her where you are staying."

Nash gave Buffy a slightly concerned look before saying, "I'll be changing hotels." Buffy just politely grinned as he pulled out a gift-shop-airport-receipt from his pocket along with a pen. "I'll give you my cell phone number to give to Val and she can call me."

"I'll make sure she gets it," Buffy said as Nash wrote out the number on the clean side of the receipt.

After Nash was done writing the number, he hand it to Buffy while saying, "Thanks."

Buffy nodded before saying, "Bye."

"Bye," Nash said before he turned and walked away.

Willow continued upstairs. Buffy went back into the kitchen and Toni went back to what she was doing.

When Buffy entered the kitchen, Xander said, "Buff. Cain, Jade and Trevor are certain that the third type of drug that was found in that Vamp-Bordello was Vapors."

"Vapors?" Buffy questioned.

"It's a magical mist that contains a spell of bliss," Trevor said.

"The raw form comes in a brownish white powder and you dump it into a pot of water," Cain added. "A mist and sometimes air-floating bubbles are created as soon as the powder touches the water and the people then just breathe it in."

"There where bongs there," Buffy said.

"Queen Azkadellia had spread the vapors throughout the O.Z. once she found that the loyalty drug had an actual antidote," Cain said.

"And that helped controlled the population?" Xander asked.

"Being on vapors doesn't make you submissive, but it does falsely take away your cares and woes," Cain said. "It had gotten so widespread that the vapors became known as Azkadellia's vapors."

"Lovely," Buffy sarcastically said. "Imagine me on vapors during an apocalypse."

Xander nervously laughed before saying in a serious tone, "Let's not." Buffy just grinned.

**TBC**


	30. Secrets Revealed Part 2

**A/N1 two or three chapters back I wrote 'Eugene Cosgrove' when it should've been 'Hugh Cosgrove'. The full name of the character is Hugh Eugene Cosgrove. **

**A/N2 later in this chapter I broke up what Willow and Buffy were saying in multiple paragraphs for easier reading so everything without close quotes is what they were saying. **

In Cosgrove's office at the law firm, Avery and Taggert were telling Cosgrove and Amy what was learned about the TEC facility.

When Dawn was mentioned, Amy said, "Dawn Carter is Buffy's sister."

"Well, she's not human," Taggert said as Willow's astral projecting spirit appeared in the room, but out of Amy's view.

"What do you mean Dawn isn't human?" Amy asked.

"When I probed her mind, all I felt was an intense… dynamic force that strongly flowed like… like an ocean-wide river," Taggert said. "It terrified me."

"You felt an intense dynamic force while probing Dawn's mind," Amy mocked as she pondered over a thought. "That's interesting."

"What's interesting about it?" Cosgrove asked.

Willow stepped into Amy's view while saying, "Don't tell him." Amy jumped from being startled. "You're the only one who can see me."

"Amy?" Cosgrove questioned.

"And I want to talk to you," Willow continued to say. "In private."

"Yes?" Amy nervously questioned as she turned from Willow and towards Cosgrove.

"Are you okay?" Cosgrove asked.

Amy glanced at Willow's translucent image before hesitating to say, "Sure… I mean yes, I'm okay. I've… I've known Dawn since… well for a while, and I find it interesting… interesting in a puzzling sort of way that… that Taggert would feel the sensation that he does." Amy then quickly gestured towards the exit. "I need to use the little girl's room."

Cosgrove gave Amy a curious look before nodding and saying, "You know where it is." Amy nodded before turning towards the door and walking out.

Amy left the room by the door while Willow's astral projecting spirit walked through the wall. When Willow stepped in front of Amy, Amy slightly jumped. Amy then hissed, "When did you learn to do that?"

"That's a long story," Willow said.

"Well, what do you want?" Amy hissed before continuing down the hall.

"Were you poisoned by Cosgrove to ensure your loyalty?" Willow asked.

Amy stopped walking and looked at Willow in a surprised manner before asking, "How?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes' and how we know doesn't matter," Willow said as Martha was approaching Amy from behind. Martha noticed Amy standing motionless in the hallway. "What does matter is that there is an actual antidote to that poison."

"Amy?" Martha questioned.

Amy swung around and faced Martha before uttering, "Yes?!"

"Are you okay?" Martha asked.

"Yes! I mean yes, I'm fine," Amy rattled off before gesturing down the hall. "I'm on my way to the restroom."

When Amy quickly walked away towards the restrooms, Martha said in a curious tone, "Okay." Martha then shook it off before she continued about her business.

When Amy was a good distance from Martha, Amy whispered to Willow's astral projecting spirit. "There's a one dose antidote?"

"Yes, but it's in the O.Z. dimension," Willow said. "All I need to know from you is, will it be worth our efforts to get it for you?"

"I want out," Amy said as she and Willow approached the women's restroom.

"That might not be an option," Willow said as Amy opened the restroom door. "Cosgrove brought you here, so like it or not you're involved."

"You know he brought me here?" Amy questioned as she was walking into the restroom.

"Yes, and we know that by the same way we know that you were poison," Willow said.

A thought occurred to Amy as she was making sure that no one else was in the restroom. Once Amy was convinced that she and Willow were alone, she faced Willow and asked, "You have a psychic on your side?"

"Sure," Willow answered. "Let's go with that."

Amy gave Willow's translucent image a confused look before asking, "There's not a psychic."

"Amy, how we know all this isn't important," Willow said. "But if you are forced to pick a side, we do need to know which side that would be."

"Meaning it or not a fool would not go along with you at this point and give up the one time antidote," Amy said.

"True, but since we do know that you were brought here against your will and poisoned, do you really think that you can lie to us and get by with it?" Willow questioned.

"That's a good point," Amy said. "Okay, yes; I choose your side."

"Wise choice," Willow said. "Someone will be sent to the O.Z. for the antidote. It might take a few days, so in the meantime, you'll have to play nice with Cosgrove."

"And I'm dead before then if Taggert chooses to probe my mind and learn of this discussion," Amy said.

"Does Taggert spontaneously probe your mind?" Willow asked.

Amy shrugged before saying, "I don't know."

"Okay, well, I'll teach you a spell that will keep psychics out of your mind," Willow said. "That should buy you the few days that you'll need until we can get you the antidote." Amy hesitatingly nodded. "Tell me about Taggert."

Amy gave Willow a skeptical look before she took a breath and saying, "Well, he's a half Philitice demon."

"Ah, say no more," Willow said. "I know about Philitice demons and their ability to probe people's minds. Vincentia had four of them working for her. In fact, that was how she had gained knowledge of our Rome slayer outpost and killed fifty slay…" Willow stopped talking when she saw Amy curiously looking at her. "Err, just forget that I said anything."

"Willow, I was brought here against my will just because I knew you and Buffy and now I'm risking my life further by siding with you and Buffy," Amy began. "So I deserve to be included in on certain details."

"The details about Vincentia are classified and I shouldn't even have brought it up," Willow said.

"Does Vincentia have anything to do with that time-machine at the TEC facility?" Amy asked. Willow gave Amy a disturbing look. "Yes, Cosgrove knows. Taggert probed the mind of one of the timecops less than an hour ago. He first tried to probe Dawn's mind, but by her being the mystical key that Gloria was after, all Taggert felt was her original form."

"It doesn't really matter that you know about Dawn, Amy, but I am curious as to how you came up with that conclusion," Willow said.

"Before my rat days, I remember it being mentioned that Buffy was an only child," Amy began. "After my rat days Buffy had a blood related sister named Dawn who was five… or six years younger than her. Now I just figured that I had my facts wrong caused by the ordeal of me being a rat … until a few minutes ago that is."

"By you being transmogrified into a rat, the monks had missed you," Willow said.

"There were monks involve?" Amy questioned.

"The monks were protecting the key from Gloria and when they could no longer protect it, they sent it to Buffy in the form of her sister," Willow explained. "In order to sell that persona to its fullest, everybody's memories were altered to accommodate the sudden existence of Dawn."

"Except for me," Amy said.

"Except for you," Willow said. "And FYI, Dawn might still be the key in human form, but there's no longer anything out there that she's a key of. And no matter how Dawn came to be, she is Buffy's sister and Buffy will protector her as any close sister would."

"FYI noted," Amy said. "So back to my original question. Does Vincentia have anything to do with that time-machine?"

Willow grinned before saying, "Vincentia was a powerful witch that was fought in another reality."

"You guys got tangled up in a reality shift?" Amy got out before a thought occurred to her. "That you caused after working with the TEC." Amy slightly laughed. "You guys goofed up reality when traveling into the past. Reality shifted and you had to correct it, didn't you?"

"When did you get so insightful?" Willow asked. Amy just gave Willow a smirked. "A lot of what you think is off though."

"How so?" Amy asked as some one was opening the door to the women's room. She then lip-synced, "Tell me."

Amy moved to the sink as Willow said, "We're living in the reality shift."

"What?" Amy lip-synced as she turned on the faucet to act as if she was washing her hands. The woman who had entered went to one of the stalls.

Willow hesitated before saying, "I don't think you can do any harm with this knowledge, so here's the whole nine yards." Amy turned off the faucet so she could hear.

"In the original reality, I cast the spell that turned two thousand potential slayers in the world into two thousand full-fledge slayers at the same time; however, when Buffy and another slayer named Amber were in the past… in this reality and the original one, she was given the knowledge that activating all the slayers was a bad thing in the long run. So while Buffy was in the past, she took steps to get a message to us in the year 2003 that would stop me from activating all the slayers at once.

"That message did get to us; however, by not activating all the slayers, it had set in motion a time-paradox to which this reality and the original reality were competing for the same plane of existence. When Buffy and Amber returned from the past, two sets of Buffy and Amber had returned to the original reality at the exact same moment; thus causing Buffy and Amber to merge into one with their counterparts while putting them both in comas along with binding the two realities together and preventing the time-shift to occur.

"To unbind the two realities and to bring Buffy and Amber out of their comas, Buffy and Amber had to be sent into the past again before the onset of the paradox, which in this case was before the final battle of the First Evil's Turok-Hans. To make sure Buffy and Amber got into the past safely, Kennedy and I went into the past with them."

"Kennedy?" Amy mocked barely loud enough for Willow to hear. "That was Kennedy that I saw here yesterday. And since I know Kennedy was killed, she must be the Kennedy from the other reality."

"She is," Willow said.

"So you are from the other reality as well?" Amy whispered.

"Yes and no," Willow said.

"What do you mean 'yes and no'?" Amy whispered.

"A living person or animal from two separate realities can't coexist in the same reality," Willow said. "The one who doesn't belong will explode painfully into millions of atoms; however, the Willow from the other reality came up with a spell that would transfer all her memories to me before exploding into dust particles."

"So you, Buffy and Amber have memories of both realities?" Amy whispered.

"We do," Willow answered as the woman in the stall had flushed the toilet.

Amy gestured towards the door before lip-syncing, "I need to get back."

Willow nodded before saying, "Let me tell you the spell that will keep Taggert from probing your mind." Amy nodded to Willow as the woman was coming out of the stall. "After this woman leaves."

As the woman was stepping up to the sink to wash her hands, she asked, "Are you okay, Honey?"

Amy gave the woman a weak nod with a sickly grin before groaning out, "I ate some bad food last night. At least I hope to god that's what it is… excused me." Amy quickly turned on the faucet while acting as if she had dry heaves.

The woman hurriedly backed up towards the door without washing her hands while saying, "I hope you feel better."

As the woman was dashing out of the restroom, Amy turned towards Willow and said, "You were saying." Willow grinned before teaching Amy the spell.

In Cosgrove office, Cosgrove told Avery and Taggert, "I know exactly how to get rid of Buffy and her allies for good." He then picked up the phone and dialed it.

At the Summer's home, Becca was on the kitchen phone with Phillip. Phillip was telling Becca the amount that her share of the money that was found had totalled up to.

Buffy, Giles, Kennedy, Dean, Sam, Teresa, Nick, Cain, Trevor and Jade were in the kitchen as well and couldn't help overhearing Becca's side of the conversation.

Once Dean saw that Becca was ending her phone call, he jokingly said, "I have this capital idea that can double your money within a week. So how…"

"Forget it," Becca said. "I have plans with this money."

Dean grinned while saying, "Well, it was worth a shot."

Becca gave Dean a grin as Giles asked, "This might not be any of my business, Becca, but what are you going to do with the money?"

"Actually, it is your business… and Buffy's," Becca told Giles before cringing. "Or at least I'm hoping."

"What do you have planned, Becca?" Buffy asked.

"Melinda Gordon… the woman who I told you about," Becca began. Buffy just nodded. "Well, she owns an antique store in Grandview… and, and this might sound strange, but owning an antique store is something I would like to do. However, I'm eighteen, and I doubt that anyone will take me seriously as a storeowner. So…"

"So you want to start the business with my and Buffy's names fronting you," Giles said.

"I'll do all the work so you and Buffy won't have to do anything," Becca said.

"Becca, shouldn't you be talking this over with your parents and asking them to front a store for you?" Giles asked.

"My parents would insist that I use the money for college tuition and become a lawyer or go into another profession that I care less about," Becca said.

"Since you want to start your own business, you could get your MBA," Kennedy suggested.

"I can still do that and own the store," Becca said. "Giles? Buffy? What do you say?"

"Is there anyway I can talk you into going to your parents with this and seeking their help?" Giles asked. Becca just shook her head. "And if Buffy and I don't front you a store you would do what?"

"I'll asked Alfred and Phillip to do it and if they won't then I'll find someone who will," Becca said.

"Right," Giles said in a beaten tone. "Here are my conditions. You and me… and Buffy if she so chooses will equally put up the money to open a shop… an antique shop. You will run it, but we will share equally in the profit and expense. You will take courses towards your MBA and once you get your MBA… and if you so choose to, you can buy Buffy and me out at the amount that Buffy and I had originally invested."

"Why wouldn't I choose to buy you and Buffy out?" Becca asked.

"You want this now, but once you get your MBA, you might choose that you no longer want it," Giles said as Willow was walking in.

"Okay, I agree to your conditions," Becca said.

Willow gave Becca a curious look before asking, "What did I miss."

"Giles and I becoming partners to yet another store," Buffy said.

"You own a store already?" Becca asked Buffy.

"Willow and I co-own a bookstore in New Sunnydale," Buffy said.

"The walls of the bookstore were damaged in the Earthquake a week and a half ago, so the store is undergoing repairs," Willow added. "It's supposed to reopen next week though."

"Plus, Willow, Giles and I became silent partners to Amber and her brother so they can open a karate school, here in D.C.," Buffy continued to say. "Partnering with you and Giles to open an antique store will be my third store I'm co-owners with."

"And I really appreciate you doing this with me," Becca said.

Buffy gave Becca an amused grinned before turning towards Willow and asking her, "How did it go with Amy?"

"It went good," Willow said. "And we were right; Cosgrove used the poison on Amy. And she's more than eager to join our side for the actual antidote. In fact, she has already supplied me with some disturbing information."

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"Cosgrove has a half Philitice demon working for him known as Taggert," Willow began. "Less than an hour ago, Taggert probed the mind of one of the TEC officers."

"Cosgrove knows about the secrets inside the TEC facility?" Giles said.

"Uh-huh," Willow said. She then telepathically told Buffy, "Amy also said, that Taggert tried to probe Dawn's mind, but by her being the Key the only thing Taggert had felt was Dawn's key form…"

"I will warn Capt. Matuzek," Giles said as he overlapped Willow as Willow was telepathically talking to Buffy. When Giles saw that Willow and Buffy might be telepathically speaking, he turned and went to the phone.

Xander wasn't paying too much attention to Willow and Buffy as he asked, "So what else does Cosgrove know?"

Willow was still telepathically speaking with Buffy and slightly hesitated to answer, "I don't know what else Cosgrove knows, but I accidentally allowed it to slip to Amy that we came across Philitice demons before in another reality."

"In another reality?" Becca questioned.

Willow gave Becca a nod as she continued to say, "And surprisingly Amy was able to tie the TEC facility and the other reality together. In fact, Buffy, Amy knows about you, Kennedy, Amber and myself."

"You guys are from another reality?" Becca asked. "Oh man! Is TEC top-secret because they have a machine that takes people from one reality to various of others?"

"Becca, you are just making wild guesses," Willow said.

"Doesn't make my guesses wrong?" Becca said before giving Willow a cocky smirk.

Willow rolled her eyes as Buffy said, "Becca, as far as I know, there is no machine in existence that can allow people to travel to other realities."

"You've been to other realities before, but there's no machine?" Becca questioned. "I find that hard to believe."

"I have memories of one other reality," Buffy began. "Willow, Kennedy and Amber do too, and I can't tell you why we do. I can tell you though that our memories have nothing to do with a machine that takes people from one reality to another."

"Was the other reality way different than this one?" Becca asked.

"Not way different, but noticeably different," Buffy said. "In the other reality Willow cast a single magical spell ten years ago that changed the world."

"How so?" Becca asked.

"I'll answer your questions, Becca," Buffy began, "but first, Will, is there anything else?"

"Just one thing," Willow said. "I taught Amy the spell that will keep that Philitice from reading her thoughts."

"Will that spell also keep Valerie out of Amy's thoughts?" Buffy said.

"Yes, but I don't see Valerie needing to read Amy's thoughts," Willow said.

"Valerie can only sense emotions," Becca said as Giles was rejoining the group.

"Sweetie, Valerie can read the minds of people or demons with telepathic ability," Willow said. "The more prominent the person's telepathic ability is the easier for Valerie to read that person's thoughts."

"And the average person doesn't have telepathic ability and therefore all Valerie reads is the emotions," Becca added.

"Exactly," Willow said. "Anyway, that's all I have."

"Giles, were you able to warn Capt. Matuzek?" Buffy asked.

"Capt. Matuzek wasn't available, but I spoke with Dawn," Giles said. "She'll make sure that Capt. Matuzek gets the warning. Also she has a good idea which one probed her mind."

Buffy turned towards Cain while saying, "Okay, Cain, I need the antidote."

Cain turned towards Willow while saying, "Will, I'll need you to send me back."

"Let's go to the basement," Willow said. Cain just nodded.

"Will, Andrew's skill at opening portals wasn't all that great seven years ago and nothing against Andrew's talents and know-how , but I doubt it has improve all that much," Buffy began, "So you should go with Cain."

Willow nodded and before anyone had a chance to leave, Dean asked, "Cain, is there any objections for Sam and me to tag along?"

"Sam and I," Sam corrected.

"What? You don't want to go?" Dean questioned.

"I'm talking about your grammar," Sam said.

Dean gave Sam a confused look before asking, "What about my grammar?"

"Guys," Buffy uttered. Everyone looked at Buffy. "It really doesn't matter."

"And I don't have a problem with you and Sam going," Cain said.

"Let's go," Willow said before she turned and walked away followed by Dean, Sam, Cain, Trevor and Jade.

"So, Buffy, how was it like in the other dimension?" Becca asked.

Buffy gave Becca a grin before gesturing towards the kitchen table and saying, "Have a seat. This is a long story, but I'll attempt to keep it as short as possible." Becca nodded before sitting down. Buffy had also sat down.

"Okay the difference in the other reality started when Willow cast a spell in the year 2003 that changed two thousand potential slayers into full-blown slayers. Obviously this caused the problem of the new slayers being thrown into a situation that they knew nothing about. To get the slayers informed, Giles suggested a spell that he knew about that would communicate with a group of people through their dreams. It took Giles a few phone calls to a few connections that the original Watcher's Council used to have before Giles could obtain the spell. Willow learned that spell and cast it every six hours for the following week. Also during that week, Willow setup a website that would help to get the message out to all the slayers while at the same time establishing a two-way communication with them.

"Like in this reality, Sunnydale had fallen in a huge crater and like this reality we ended up in Cleveland days later. In this reality we stayed in Cleveland for about three months before we moved the new Watcher's Council's headquarters back to England. In the other reality we were in Cleveland for two weeks before we were invited to Rome by a very politically powerful man who had learned about us. He had demon issues and after we solved it for him he supplied us with our first outpost.

"Giles had remained in Cleveland though and Cleveland was supposed to have been the city that hosted our new headquarters; however, after about two hundred slayers united in Rome while seeking me out, Rome ended up to be our central command. Other slayers had sought each other out and those groups grew to various sizes between ten to hundred slayers. Most of those groups kept in touch with me and accepted my orders; however, a few of those groups decided that they were above the law and became super villains.

"Willow and Kennedy were in Brazil during the onset of the villain-slayers' crime spree and Giles and I were in agreement that if we couldn't rehabilitate them than the alternative punishment was to magically strip them of their slayer ability. At first we tried not to contact Willow with this, but the witches at the Witch's Council couldn't figure out the correct spell, so we had to request Willow's help anyway. Willow and Kennedy returned a week later and Willow did figure out the spell that would magically return them to their pre-slayer self.

"A division that was dubbed 'the righteous' by the villain-slayers got created in the slayer ranks and those villain-slayers were sought after, captured and taken to the closest slayer-outpost for rehabilitation. If they couldn't be rehabilitated then they were stripped of their ability.

"To make money we started a security company, and in 2005 we became an association and went public with the truth about us. The European nations along with several other nations outside Europe welcomed us with open arms, but the United States government saw us as a threat. We were feared and were labeled as terrorists. Of course those villain-slayers didn't help our case any and by marching orders from the United States president the slayers inside the United States were sought out by homeland security. If one was found and was living within the prescribed law her name was instantly added to the FBI's watch list.

"If anyone from the Slayer's Association or its brother organization the Watcher's Council who wasn't a U. S. citizen, tried to enter the U.S. that person had better have all his or her papers in order or he or she wasn't allowed inside the United States. If he or she did get in the United States, that person was followed by FBI agents. Of course they didn't know that we knew we were being followed. If we needed or wanted to move around within the United States covertly we had members who lived in the United State who never made the United States' watched list and we used them to move around unwatched.

"If a villain-slayer was captured by homeland security or the FBI before 'the righteous' could apprehend her, the villain-slayer was tried, convicted and executed as being a terrorist."

When Becca saw that Buffy was thinking to what else to say, she asked, "Were the same demons fought in both realities?"

"A small fraction of them were," Buffy said. "In fact, more demons had crawled out of the woodwork when all the slayers were activated. However, many of those demons were brought in from other dimensions by wizard type demons to deal with us slayers."

"Were they harder to kill?" Becca asked.

"Some of them were, and for a time, in 2004, we were barely keeping the demons at bay." As Buffy continued she piqued Giles' interest. "We were losing slayers more rapidly than what we should have and when our Rome outpost was hit hard with heavy casualties I came to the conclusion that drastic measures were in order."

"What kind of drastic measures," Giles asked.

"I felt that we needed better weapons, better security system, faster transportation and a better stronghold… something like a fortress," Buffy said. "Unfortunately we didn't have the funds for any of that. And then I saw an opportunity to get the funds. I got wind of a large diamond that was worth more than a million dollars, and it was sitting in a bank in Switzerland."

"Buffy, you didn't," Xander said. A confused expression came across Becca's face.

Buffy grinned before answering, "I didn't. I made plans to though. I had even selected my crew for the job, but the job was cancelled… I cancelled it."

"I'm glad to hear that you cancelled the bank robbery," Giles said.

"Oh, bank robbery," Becca said

Giles grinned before asking, "Out of curiosity why did you cancel the robbery?"

"The night before the robbery was to happen I had a dream that the bank robbery did take place and that things got worse for… well for the whole world," Buffy said. "When I woke from the dream, I called it off."

"I'm proud of you Buffy," Giles said.

Buffy just nodded with a grinned before saying, "Well, for months afterwards, things were still bad for the slayers. Then in May of 2005 things began to go our way. We began to push the demons back with fewer losses. Anyway, that's basically the difference between this reality and the other one."

"Interesting," Becca simply said. Buffy just grinned.

At the United State Capital, Valerie walked in while carrying a thick envelope of papers. She went through the security checks and before she left, she said to one of the officers, "This is my first time delivering here. So where do I take this envelope?"

"Let me see the envelope again," the officer said. She handed the officer the envelope. Just as the officer was telling her what to do with it, she spotted Nash while dressed in a suit and talking to three men who were also dressed in suits. The officer saw that Valerie's attention was elsewhere. "Ma'am?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Valerie said.

The officer glanced at Nash before saying, "He's married."

"What are you talking about? "Valerie asked.

"The guy you're gawking at is…" The officer was only able to get out.

"Is my brother," Valerie quickly supplied the end of that sentence. "And I was staring; not gawking. And the reason why I was staring is that I didn't know he was even in town."

"Oh; sorry," the officer embarrassingly said.

"It's fine," Valerie said as her temper cooled down. "And you were telling me where to take this package." The officer nodded before he repeated the instructions, which were in the opposite direction of Nash. "Thanks." She then gestured towards Nash. "Oh and I'm going to say 'hi' to my brother." The officer just nodded.

Nash was facing sidewise to Valerie. As Valerie approached, Nash had caught a glimpse of an approaching person from the corner of his eye. When he turned to look and saw her face, he did a double-take. He then noticed what she was wearing before he grinned and said, "When Buffy told me that you were working, I didn't imagine that it would be a courier service."

"When did you talk to Buffy?" Valerie asked.

"About an hour ago… maybe longer," Nash said. "I thought I show up and surprise you."

"It worked," Valerie said. She then went to give Nash a hug. "But I know you didn't leave Twin Falls to surprise me."

Nash ended the hug before saying, "I'm here on business."

"You're a veterinarian, Nash, so what business would you have in D.C?" Valerie asked.

Nash gestured towards the three men that he was with while saying, "We're here lobbying to save a section of Twin Falls that the city wants to tear down for condominiums." He turned his attention towards the three men. "Oh and guys; this is my sister, Valerie. Val, meet Tom, Calvin and Enos."

Valerie just waved before saying, "Hi… and I actually met Calvin before. You own that deli on the opposite corner from the animal clinic."

"Yes," Calvin said. "And if I remember right you had a bizarre taste in books, such as books on witches and witchcraft."

"Yes… well, learning everything I can about the supernatural is one of my quirks," Valerie said.

"The way I remember it, it was one of your obsession," Calvin said.

Valerie stared Calvin in the eye while saying in an unpleasant tone, "I'm with a group of people…"

"A support group hopefully," Calvin interrupted with.

Nash saw the anger flaring in Valerie's eyes and as he further himself in between the two, Valerie hissed to Calvin, "What's your problem?"

"Val, calm down," Nash said as he made a failed attempted to move her from the situation.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Nash," Valerie hissed as she broke free from her brother while slightly pushing him back.

"Now you want to fight me?" Nash questioned.

"I will if I have to," Valerie said.

"Val?" Nash questioned in a warning tone.

Valerie glared harshly at Nash for a moment before she gestured towards Calvin while uttering, "He has no right talking to me like that."

"No, he doesn't," Nash said before he looked at Calvin. "Calvin, you and I have been good friends for about five years, but if you speak to my sister again like that, I'll put you down."

"Look, I'm… I'm sorry," Calvin told Valerie. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah, you did," Valerie quickly said.

"Valerie," Nash uttered. Valerie turned towards Nash. "For me. Please let it go." Nash saw an objection forming on her lips. "Please."

Valerie sighed before saying, "Fine." Valerie then gestured towards where she needed to take her package. "Well, I have a job to get back to."

"I love you, Skeeter," Nash said.

Valerie gave Nash a pleasant smile before saying, "You haven't called me Skeeter since… since I was eight."

"Yeah, well, when you went missing this past Halloween, I couldn't help but to think of the little things like that," Nash said. Valerie held a pleasant grin. "Where did you go anyway?"

Valerie glanced at the others before asking, "Mom and dad didn't tell you?" Nash shook his head. "I don't have time to go into details right now. My shift ends at five. So can we get together after that?"

"We can," Nash said. "I'll meet you outside the P-Express…"

"You know where it is?" Valerie asked.

"No, but I'm sure it's in the phonebook," Nash said. "If not, I'll call information and get the address. So I'll meet you there after five."

"Sounds good," Valerie said with a grin just before she backed away. "Oh and I love you to, Big Brother." When she saw a grin across his face, she waved 'bye' and then turned in the direction that she was heading.

As Valerie was walking away, Calvin said, "Nash, I really didn't mean any…"

"I got Val to let it go," Nash interrupted with in an unpleasant tone. "I strongly suggest that you do the same."

Calvin nodded before saying, "Okay."

"So Valerie's childhood nickname is Skeeter?" Enos asked.

"Not really," Nash began. "When she was about three… maybe four, she tried to say mosquito one day and it came out skeeter. I was giving her a hard time about it and began calling her Skeeter." Nash grinned as he reminisced. "Ooh and she didn't like that one bit. Every time I wanted to playfully pick on her I would call her that. When I called her that a few minutes ago I actually expected a different response than a pleasant smile. Anyway, back to what we were saying before Val stepped up…"

**TBC**


	31. To Be Immortalized

2:30 P.M, Buffy, Giles, Xander and Becca stepped into a vacant studio-like store with the building's landlord. The store had been vacant for the past six months. However, before that it was a comic book shop and it had plenty of room to be turned into an antique store.

Xander looked over the store for hidden damages, but couldn't find any. Becca was satisfied that the store met their needs right a way, but Buffy, Giles and Xander took their time to look things over. Once they were satisfied that the store would meet their needs along with learning that the lease was reasonable, they agree to least it.

3:00 P.M., Valerie stepped into an art gallery to pick up a package. She looked over the room just inside the doorway and saw a male cashier who was in his late thirties, a saleswoman for the art gallery who was in her mid-twenties and ten people of varying ages who were admiring the exhibits.

Valerie was about to step further into the gallery when the saleswoman stepped up and said, "Hi, I'm Sheila, and welcome to 'The Immortalized Art Gallery'. We've been immortalizing people since 2009. Our operating hours are from 1:00 PM to 8:00 P.M. How can…"

"Now, when you say, 'immortalizing people' you mean what exactly?" Valerie asked.

"To have your portrait painted and either your bio or whatever you want to say stenciled on the back," Sheila said. "As long as nothing tragic happens to your portrait, your portrait and your words of wisdom could live forever."

Valerie gave her a polite grin before saying in almost a disappointing tone, "Oh. Got it."

Sheila slightly laughed before questioning, "You didn't honestly think that we can actually turn people into immortals?"

"To be honest, I wasn't sure what you meant," Valerie said before gesturing towards the company patch on her shirt. "Anyway, I'm from P-Express courier. You have a package for me?"

"I don't know of any packages going out today," Sheila began. "I'll check with Diego though. Diego Hernando is the owner of the gallery and the artist who paints the arts. He's in his office with his door shut, so I'll have to use the phone at the main desk and give him a call."

Valerie gave Sheila a polite grin with a nod. When Sheila turned and walked away, Valerie followed her. Sheila went directly to the phone, picked it up and dialed it. Valerie stood nearby Sheila as Sheila made the phone call. Valerie's focused was then turned towards the nearby paintings while Sheila was talking to Diego.

Valerie had the chance to admire three of the paintings before Sheila finished her phone call. When Valerie saw that she was done, she told Sheila, "These painting are good. How much would one of these cost?"

"The one that you're standing next to cost fifteen thousands dollars," Sheila answered.

Valerie quickly took a big step back from the painting while saying, "Wow! That's… that's way more than I can afford."

"Diego does have something going out," Sheila said. "He'll meet you in the storeroom."

"Storeroom?" Valerie questioned.

"I'll show you," Sheila said. "Follow…"

Before Sheila had a chance to finish, Valerie said, "Now when you say storeroom, I can't help but to think of a back room with many paintings… many very expensive paintings."

"Yeah," Sheila said in a confused tone. "Is there a problem?"

"When I was seven, my mom took me into a shop that sold crystals… very expensive crystals," Valerie began. "I picked one up, my mom got on to me for doing so and when I went to put it back, I knocked over a large crystal with a crash that started a domino effect of knocking other crystals over with a crash. I don't know the actual dollar amount of the damage that I caused, but it was high. And now, I have this fear of being in shops like this gallery… where everything is expensive and I do something that repeats what I did when I was seven."

Sheila amusingly grinned before saying, "If you don't touch anything then you can't knock it over and start a domino effect."

"At least in theory," Valerie said.

Sheila continued to amusingly grin as she gestured towards the storeroom while saying, "Follow me." Valerie took a worried breath and nodded before following Sheila. Before reaching the storeroom Sheila asked, "Do you know if your parents had to pay for the damages to the crystals?"

"The store owner had insurance with two hundred and fifty dollar deductible," Valerie said. "My parents paid the deductible, but I believe the cost of the damages were well over a thousand dollars... at least that was what I was told."

"Ouch," Sheila said as she glanced at Valerie.

Valerie grinned before saying, "That pretty well sums it up."

Sheila led Valerie to the back of the storeroom. Once there, Valerie began to pick up the presence of over a dozen people; however, the only things there were portraits. A terrified expression quickly came across Valerie's face as she had a flashback of when she, Willow, Dawn, Tabitha and Brody had discovered Catherine Madison inside a cheerleading trophy eleven days before.

When Sheila saw the expression on Valerie's face she asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

"Dreadfully," Valerie said as she turned to leave.

Once Valerie was facing the way that she came, a man who appeared to be in his late twenties stepped into view and asked, "You're not going so soon, are you, Ms. Blackstone?"

"That's the plan," Valerie said.

"What's going on, Diego?" Sheila asked.

"You and I are getting out of here, is what's going on," Valerie said.

"I'm afraid you and Sheila aren't going anywhere," Diego said as he raised an artist paintbrush. Valerie put her right hand up and rattled of a force field spell that Willow had taught her. "Ooh, isn't this grand. It's been over a century that I captured a witch." Diego then pointed the paintbrush at the two. In spite of the force field that Valerie had raised, Valerie and Sheila were disintegrated into tiny pieces and flew to the brush part of the paintbrush. Once Valerie and Sheila were completely absorbed as paint on the brush, Diego took a blank canvas out and pointed the paintbrush at the canvas. In matter of seconds, Valerie's and Sheila's images were on the canvas. Diego then took out his cell phone and dialed Cosgrove. Cosgrove answered on the third ring. "I have Valerie Blackstone, Sorcerer Cosgrove. It was easy, but it did have a hitch. When my assistant led her into the back, Valerie Blackstone immediately realized that it was a trap. So to capture her I had to capture her and my assistant... The painting will be safe in my office and you can get it at your convenience... Give me a few hours and you'll have a complete set to hang on your wall and gloat over... Okay, bye."

After Diego put his cell phone away, he picked up the painting and carried it into his office.

Next door to the Summer's home Todd returned home from school. His friend, Ned was with him and was carrying his baseball glove. As the two entered the house, Todd's mother, Maryann stopped vacuuming and told Todd, "I don't know what the deal is next door, but I want you to stay away from those people."

"Why? What did they do?" Todd asked.

"A strange alarm sounding noise went off next door this morning," Maryann said.

"And an alarm going off makes those people weird?" Todd questioned.

"It's not the alarm itself," Maryann began. "There's something not normal about those people."

"You think everyone's strange, mom," Todd said.

"This is different," Maryann said. "Just please stay away from them."

"Fine, whatever you say, Mom," Todd said. "Ned, let's go get my ball and glove and we can practice throwing in the front."

"Okay," Ned said before he followed Todd up the steps.

Maryann took a troubled deep breath just before the two left her sight.

In the O.Z. dimension, Willow, Dean, Sam, Cain, Trevor and Jade were talking to Andrew in the control room of the sun-seeder outpost when the door to the room opened and DG stepped through.

As DG was stepping up, she gave Willow a serious look while saying, "You have a lot of nerve coming back here."

Willow gave DG a confused look before questioning, "I… what?"

"You come here and take the O.Z's master of security away without so much as looking me up with a, 'howdy-do' or giving me a hug," DG said.

"I'm… sorry," Willow said as she continued to look at DG in a confused manner.

"Well, I supposed I could over look it… this time," DG said before she gave herself away that she was only pretending to be upset by allowing a slight giggle and a grin. "But I want a hug from you this visit."

Willow grinned before saying, "Of course." She then went to give DG a hug. Once the hug ended, Willow continued to say, "I would've looked you up a few days ago if I wasn't in a rush."

"Oh, I'm not really upset," DG said. "I just had to give you a hard time about it, that's all." Willow just grinned. "So who are your friends?"

"They're Dean and Sam; they're brothers," Willow said. "Dean, Sam, meet Princess DG."

"Howdy-do," Dean jokingly said with self-satisfying smile.

DG gave Dean an uncertain look as Sam said, "Nice to meet you, Princess DG."

"Just call me DG," she said.

"Okay, DG," Sam said. "Dean and I heard that you grew up in Kansas."

"I did," DG said.

Sam gestured towards Dean before saying, "We're originally from Lawrence, Kansas."

"I've been there before… when I was twelve," DG said. "Anyway, Cain. Was, uh… was that fugitive situation taken care of?"

"Hugh Cosgrove, Princess, and no," Cain said.

"Cosgrove is highly influential in my dimension," Willow added. "Getting him is going to take some… finesse."

"So what brings you guys back?" DG asked. Willow, Cain, Trevor and Jade went into details about Cosgrove. Dean and Sam just mainly stood back and listened.

In the Earth dimension, Diego had someone to drive Valerie's delivery van back to the P-Express facility, parked it and abandoned it at the corner near a fire hydrant with a handwritten note in the front seat. The note read, "I apologized for doing this the coward's way, but my life needs a drastic change and I don't think I can go through with this if I talk to someone before I do it. So farewell. I'm leaving the city and I don't want to be found. --Valerie Blackstone."

Diego left his cashier in charge of the art gallery as he went to the Summer's home. At 4:45 P.M, Diego rang the doorbell. He was holding a carrying-case with blank canvases.

Aubrey was the one to answer the door. Once the door was open enough for Aubrey to see Diego, she timidly crossed her arms and asked, in her shy voice, "Hi, can… can I help you?"

Next door, Todd and Ned were throwing a baseball back and forth. Ned was the one who was facing the Summer's home and when he saw Aubrey at the front door he uttered delightfully, "Whoa! Check out the hot babe."

Todd looked back at Aubrey before saying, "There are several more inside. You should've been here last Sunday. They were all doing exercises in the backyard as a group."

At the front door, Diego requested, "I would like to speak with the man… or woman of the house."

"One minute," Aubrey said before taking a step back and shutting the door while leaving Diego on the stoop.

Diego gazed around outside and when he looked in Todd and Ned's direction, all he saw was two seventeen-year-old boys playing catch.

Diego was only looking around for a short time before the door re-opened. Buffy was the one who opened the door and when he faced her she asked, "May I help you?"

Diego took out a business card from his pocket and held it out for Buffy to take while saying, "I'm the artist Diego Hernando." Buffy took his card and looked at it. "Perhaps you heard of me." Buffy looked up at Diego and shook her head. "No? No matter. Anyway, I am randomly knocking on people's doors and offering discounts to have household portraits…"

"Let me stop you there," Buffy said. "We're not interested on having our portraits done."

"I respect your decision ma'am," Diego replied. "But before you turn me away, can I at least show you my work?" Diego saw a 'no' forming on Buffy's lips. "I will only trouble you for less than five minutes. I'll even leave you with a parting gift that will be worth your troubles."

Buffy sighed before gesturing into the house, while saying, "Fine. Let's go into the living room."

Diego smiled before saying, "Thank you, Ma'am."

"Okay, let's get one thing straight," Buffy said as she led the way. "My name is Buffy Summers. I don't mind being called Buffy or Ms. Summers, but being called Ma'am makes me sound older than what I am."

"Okay; Buffy it is," Diego said with a sly smile.

Outside, when Ned received the ball again after Diego had entered the house, he reared back to throw long and threw the ball towards the Summers' house.

When Todd saw in what direction that he had thrown the ball, he uttered, "Hey! Why did you do that for?"

The ball landed on the grass and slightly bounced off the ground before coming to a rest on the grass just below the living room window.

When Ned saw where the ball had landed, he smiled and said, "Oops, the ball got away."

"Yeah, right," Todd said with a slight smile. "You threw it there on purpose. So you can peek into the window."

"Is that a problem for you?" Ned asked.

"Just that I didn't think of it first," Todd said.

Ned grinned while saying, "Well, let's get our ball." Ned began jogging towards the house followed by Todd.

Inside the house, Diego followed Buffy into the living room. Giles, Xander, Kennedy, Nick, Teresa and only a few potentials were in the living room. The other potentials were either in the basement or upstairs in their rooms. Becca had been driven home after agreeing to lease the vacant store.

Diego was told about the potentials and when he saw that most of them weren't in the room, he asked, "Are there more people in the house. I would like to show everyone."

Aubrey was in the room and Buffy turned towards her and said, "Go round everyone up."

"I'll be back," Aubrey said before turning and walking away.

As Aubrey was leaving the room, Buffy introduced Diego to everyone in the room.

"So while we're waiting, why don't you show us your samples?" Buffy questioned as she placed Diego's business card on top of the TV without looking as to how close to the edge she was placing it. As she stepped away from the TV, the card fell in the floor behind the TV.

"This is a bit of a superstition of mine… and I hope you can understand, but I must insist that everyone is in the room before I show what I have," Diego said.

Buffy took a bored breath before saying, "Fine."

Outside, Todd and Ned delightfully watched as the room filled with teenaged girls.

Inside, once the last potential entered the room, Diego gazed over the crowded room while questioning, "Is everyone in the house here?"

Buffy and Giles gazed over the room before Giles said, "Everyone is present and accounted for."

"Good," Diego said just before pulling out his paintbrush.

Diego absorbed Buffy first. Everyone was caught off guard and stunned by the sight. Kennedy recovered first from her shock and rushed towards Diego, but as she approached, Diego captured her.

Outside, Todd and Ned were frozen in place as their delightful sight had changed into horror that everyone inside was disintegrating within seconds of each other. Ned was the first to turned and run in horror. Todd's strong curiosity gave him the courage to stay and watch as Diego transferred all the people he had captured onto a blank canvas as picture images.

Once Diego was done and was heading out the door, he got on his cell phone. Todd hid himself as well as he could and watched as Diego left the house. When Diego shut the door behind him, he didn't see that the door didn't catch. As Todd watched Diego walk from the front door towards his car, he heard him say over the phone, "It's done. And it didn't take as long as I thought."

"Mom, 'there's something not normal about those people' is an understatement," Todd mumbled to himself.

Todd stayed hidden until he was certain that Diego was long gone. He then went home and went straight to his room to ponder over what he had just witnessed.

5:10 P.M., Nash walked into P-Express facility. Mat and three other drivers hadn't left for the day, but were making their way towards the front door. Mat was taking his time to get out while keeping a watch out for Valerie.

When all eyes turned towards Nash, Nash asked, "I'm looking for Valerie Blackstone."

"Who's asking?" one of the drivers asked before Mat did.

"I'm her brother…" Nash was only able to get out.

"Really?" Mat was the one to question while not believing him. "Are you Dennis or Randal?"

"Dennis or Randal?" Nash confusingly mocked. "She has no brother by the name Dennis or Randal."

"Just testing you," Mat said. "She actually has two siblings named Shayne and Nashota."

"Shayne and Nashota are our parents," Nash corrected.

"Oh, wow, you really are her brother, aren't you?" Mat questioned. "Nash or Derek?"

"Nash," he said. "Now where's Valerie?"

Mat looked at his watch before saying, "She's running late."

"Late hell," one of the drivers said. "Her van's outside parked on the streets… and at barely the legal distance from the fire hydrant. Been there for more than thirty minutes."

"Val wouldn't have just left," Nash and Mat both said.

The driver gave both of them a slightly annoyed look for saying it together before telling them, "Well, I don't know what to say to either of you, except that she's not here."

Mat gave his fellow driver a curious look before tapping Nash on the shoulder and saying, "Let's go."

"Where?" Nash asked as he began to follow.

"To Val's van," Mat said as he rushed towards the door. "Something's not right."

As Nash was following Mat out the door, he asked, "What is your name?"

"It's Mat… well Matthew actually," he said just before he gestured in the direction of the van.

"And it seems that you know Val pretty well," Nash said as he followed Mat towards the van.

"We recently started dating." When Mat saw that Nash was staring at him as if to assess his worth, he continued to say, "I very much like and care for your sister, Nash. My attentions towards her are honorable."

"Relax, Mat," Nash said. "I know my sister. You have to be honorable for my sister to even consider dating you. My major concern is how honest she is with you."

"What do you mean?" Mat asked.

After he thought about it, he said, "Okay, I shouldn't have opened that door, but since I did, I'm not going to pretend that I didn't. I just hope Val forgives me." Mat gave Nash a curious glance. "Valerie's choice of books that she reads, borders on frightening."

Mat grinned as he interrupted with, "Do you mean her books on witchcraft, demons and the occults?"

"She told you," Nash said with a slightly stunned tone.

"Yes," Mat said.

"Do you read those books too?" Nash asked as they were a few steps the van.

"Not a chance," Mat said. "I learn more than I want to know on the subject from Val."

"You're not into the occults like Val is, and yet her being into it doesn't frighten you," Nash commented almost as a questioned.

"You don't know why she's into the occults do you?" Mat asked as they reached the van.

"I do," Nash said as Mat was reaching for the door handle. "She would get these dreams, and unfortunately she impetuously dove into the occults while trying to understand them."

"You don't know," Mat commented. Nash gave him a confused looked. "I'm not referring to what started her in learning the occults, but why she had those dreams in the first place."

"It's just her subconscious working out issues," Nash said as Mat spotted the note on the seat. "It's nothing to be looking towards the occults over."

"That's where you're wrong, Nash," Mat began. "Her dreams are rooted from the occults."

As Mat silently read the note, Nash was only able to get out, "What are you…"

"Whoa! Hold on!" Mat uttered. He then read aloud. "I apologized for doing this the coward's way, but my life needs a drastic change and I don't think I can go through with this if I talk to someone before I do it. So farewell. I'm leaving the city and I don't want to be found. --Valerie Blackstone."

"Let's me see that," Nash said as he snatched the note from Mat's hands.

"Sure… here you go, Nash," Mat sarcastically said.

"Okay, sorry for ripping it out of your hands," Nash said before he looked at the note more closely. He then gestured towards the note, "That's not Val's handwriting."

"Are you sure?" Mat asked.

"I'm positive," Nash confirmed. "Which leaves us with whose handwriting is it?"

Mat thought for a moment before suggesting, "We better take that note to Buffy."

"Buffy? Why her?" Nash asked.

Mat gestured in the direction of his car while saying, "Let's go. I'll fill you in on the way." Nash gave Mat a skeptical look for a moment before he stuffed the note into his pocket. He then caught up to and walked beside Mat.

At the art gallery, Avery stepped into Diego's office. Diego gestured towards the pictures while saying, "Here they are."

Avery stepped up and viewed the pictures for a short time before saying, "There are nine people who you haven't captured, and Sorcerer Cosgrove won't pay you without those people."

"They were the only ones at the house," Diego said.

"Yeah, well, Sorceress Cosgrove wants them all; especially that witch that you missed," Avery said.

"There's the witch," Diego said.

"She's not the witch," Avery said.

"So there are two witches?" Diego questioned.

Avery gave Diego a confused look before gesturing towards Valerie's image while asking, "Are you telling me that she's a witch?"

"Not a very powerful one, but yeah, she's a witch," Diego said. "She raised a protective force field before I captured her; as if that was going to do any good to stop me."

"Well, regardless of her being a witch, the only thing that matters now, is that she's an artwork to hang on the wall," Avery said. "And Sorcerer Cosgrove wants the powerful witch, the three remaining slayers, Cain and those other four men to complete the set."

"I'll get them… as soon as I find out where they are," Diego said.

"Well, here's an address to one of the three slayers," Avery said as he held out a piece of paper. Diego took the paper. "It's to a karate school that recently opened, and the best I can figure out is that she is an instructor there. The remaining two slayers are held up in a top-secret facility. Cosgrove is working on a plan to lure them out. Of course you're welcome to come up with your own plan… as long as it works."

"Which facility are the two held up in?" Diego asked.

"The TEC facility," Avery said

"Give me a day or two and I'll get them all," Diego said.

Avery nodded, before saying, "Let us know when you have them."

"I will," Diego said before Avery turned and walked away.

In the O.Z. dimension, Willow, Andrew, Dean, Sam, DG, Cain, Trevor and Jade were in the record room while searching old records on the cure to the poison. They weren't at it all that long when Jade announced, "Found something." He then read allowed from the pages that he was looking at, "The poison is a mixture between Mauritanium powder and the venom of a basken toad. Drinking the blood of the baskin toad mixed with mold and the acid of any citrus fruit will produce a temporary cure."

"Other than the blood of the baskin toad all the ingredients can be found in the Earth dimension," Andrew commented.

"We're looking for the permanent cure though," Willow said.

Jade gestured towards the page while saying, "It continues to read that by adding the urine of a…"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Dean uttered. "Did you say urine? As in pee?"

"Yeah," Jade said. "But the urine must be from a crestmo."

"And what's a crestmo?" Sam asked.

"A shape-shifting amphibian that can take on the appearance of any type of small fish, frog or lizard," Cain said. "Crestmo is a very adaptable creature and is very hard to locate for armature to mediocre fisherman."

"Are you an expert fisherman?" Willow asked.

"Me? No," Cain replied. "But my son Jeb is. He became a master fisherman during his days with the resistance. However, he, his wife and son live in a remote area and the only way there is by horseback… well, unless you can teleport like Queen Azkadellia or Princess DG."

"I would have to tap into very dark magic for me to teleport, which I guarantee no one wants," Willow said

"And my teleport skills are least to be desired," DG added. "Tutor thinks it my fear that's holding me back though."

"Fear? Fear of what?" Sam asked.

"Every time I'm to teleport, I think of Aunt Clara from 'Bewitch'," DG said. "The one who teleports into closets and fireplaces."

Dean slightly laughed before saying, "Those are funny scenes, and I can totally imagine you materializing in a fireplace."

DG gave him a smirk, before saying, "Thanks for your moral support."

"Moral support is not exactly Dean's forte," Sam said.

"It's true," Dean agreed. "I tried it once, but it didn't agree with me."

"Anyway," Willow said with a slight grin to get back on topic. "To play it safe we better round up some horses."

"How long will this take to recruit Jeb and find a Crestmo?" Sam asked.

"It's a two-hour-ride to Jeb's home," Cain began. "To locate and capture a Crestmo could take more than a week."

"Dean; Sam, I should send one of you two back so you can tell Buffy how long that it will take," Willow said.

"I actually have a date with Vicki this Friday, so I'll go back," Sam said.

"You're still seeing her?" Willow said.

"Whenever I can," Sam said.

"I keep telling him that romance like theirs is destine for disaster," Dean said.

"How is any romance destine for disaster?" DG asked.

"Sam's a demon hunter who travels a lot and she's a teacher teaching snot-nose six-year-olds," Dean began. "A match-up like that isn't exactly a match made in heaven."

"It's working though… so far," Sam said.

"And what happens when it stops working?" Dean questioned. Sam was about to answer when Dean continued to say, "Oh, that's right, you'll deal with the fallout when it comes."

"That's right," Sam retorted in a challenging tone. Dean readied himself for a possible fisticuffs. "And I…"

"Guys!" Willow uttered in her serious tone while stopping Sam from finishing what he was saying; followed quickly by Sam and Dean turning towards Willow. "Obviously that's an old argument that flares up now and again, but now isn't the time."

"Right," Dean said as he glanced around at the others.

"Sorry," Sam said.

"Okay; Sam, let's return to the portal-circle so I can send you back," Willow said. Sam gave Willow a nod before he and Willow left the record room.

**TBC**


	32. Discoveries

Mat and Nash were walking towards the Summers' home after leaving Mat's car. Before reaching the front door, Nash asked again in the same light stupor, "Val is an apprentice witch and a charmed slayer, and demons are truly real?"

"In a rough figure, how many more times do I have to answer that question?" Mat asked as they were approaching the front door.

"I'm waiting for you to say 'April Fools'," Nash said.

"'April Fools' was more than three weeks ago," Mat said while stepping up to the front door.

"I'm still hoping for it to be a belated 'April Fools' joke," Nash said.

"I'm very serious," Mat said before he reached for the doorbell.

As Mat rang the doorbell, Nash saw that the door was slightly ajar. After waiting for a short time, Nash pushed the door open further while yelling, "Hello!"

"Okay, Buffy and the others wouldn't leave the door open," Mat said before he stepped into the anteroom.

Nash stepped in also and both of them stopped just inside and gazed around.

"I don't think there's anyone home," Nash said.

"We better search the house," Mat suggested.

Nash nodded in agreement before saying, "I'll search the upstairs."

Mat nodded before the two went their respective ways. Nash thoroughly searched the second and third floor and the attic. Mat thoroughly searched the first floor and the basement. He even opened the back door and took a peek into the backyard.

When Mat met up with Nash again in the living room, he said, "I found zilch."

"There's definitely no one…" Nash got out before hearing movement in the basement. "Wait. What was that?"

"It came from the basement," Mat said.

"You didn't check the basement?" Nash asked while moving towards the door to exit the living room.

"I did," Mat confirmed as he followed Nash into the anteroom. "There was no one."

"People don't materialize from thin air," Nash said as the two were approaching the basement door.

"Weren't you listening to what I was saying on the ride over here?" Mat questioned as Nash opened the door. "Supernatural is real. Buffy and crew deal with it on a daily basis."

"Supernatural exists or not, there are still laws to the universe and one of them says that you can't make something from nothing," Nash said as he and Mat were beginning to descend the steps.

"True," Sam said as he came into view at the bottom of the steps. "But you can shift something to another state of being."

"Who are you?" Mat demanded to know.

"I'm Sam Winchester," he said. "I'm an ally of Buffy's. Who are you two?"

"I'm Mat…" he was only able to get out.

"Val's boyfriend," Sam said as Mat and Nash joined him at the bottom of the steps.

Mat nodded with a slight grin as he continued to say, "And he's Nash, Val's brother."

"Nice to meet you both," Sam said.

"Likewise," Nash said.

"Sam, you weren't down here a moment ago," Mat said "So how did you get down here?"

"By a portal from the OZ dimension," Sam said.

"Portal? Dimension?" Nash questioned with a slight disorienting tone in his voice.

"Dimensions other than our own exist and yes you can cross dimensions by using portals cast by magic," Sam said. "Where's Buffy? I need to talk to her."

"I was hoping that she was with you… in the OZ dimension," Mat said.

"Okay where's Giles," Sam asked.

"I'm going to save you some time," Mat said. "We searched the house and there is no one home."

"If they're not here then who let you two in?" Sam asked.

"The door was ajar," Mat said "And we came here because of a note that Val supposably had written."

"What note?" Sam asked. Nash pulled out the note and held it out for Sam to take.

Sam took the note and read it. Once Nash saw that he was done reading, he said, "You should know that that's not Val's handwriting."

"So Val went missing, and Buffy and the others are not here," Sam said. "When you two searched the house, did either of you see anything that suggested a struggle or out of the ordinary?"

Mat and Nash shook their heads before Mat said, "Everything looks in order. However, I wasn't exactly looking for anything out of the ordinary."

"Let's search the house again, but this time, search for anything out of the ordinary," Sam said as he gazed over the basement. Mat and Nash nodded before they and Sam climb the steps.

Mat and Nash researched the upstairs for anything out of the ordinary. Sam searched the first floor and found Diego's business card on the floor behind the TV.

Mat and Nash came downstairs together and as they and Sam were meeting up in the anteroom, Nash was the first to say, "There's nothing here out of the ordinary.

Sam held up the business card while saying, "I found this in the living behind the TV."

"How is that out of the ordinary?" Nash asked.

"It might not be," Sam said. "But the name and business on the card is to an owner of an art gallery. Now I don't remember Buffy or Giles mentioning anything about buying art. Plus it's the only clue we got."

"It's a weak clue though," Nash said.

Before Sam could respond, Mat said, "Perhaps, but I remember talking to Val on the phone while she was on her way to a pick up. I don't remember what name she told me, but it was to an art gallery."

Sam glanced at the card before asking, "Was it from 'The Immortalized Art Gallery'?"

Mat shrugged before saying, "It sounds right."

Before anything else could be said, the doorbell rang. Sam looked at the door in a wary manner before saying, "Get behind me you two. I'm answering the door… and be prepared to run out the back door."

Mat and Nash nodded before stepping closer to the kitchen. Sam stepped up to the front door and glanced back at the two before opening the door.

Once the door was open, Todd's dad, Frank, angrily uttered, "What in hell are you freaks doing over here?!"

"Excuse me?" Sam questioned.

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about," Frank angrily said.

"Sir, I don't have time for your cryptic rant," Sam said.

"My son is terrified! And is talking non-sense!" Frank uttered.

"Much like you," Nash said as he and Mat stepped up behind Sam.

"How would you like that I knock that smart attitude out of you?" Frank uttered towards Nash.

"You're welcome to try," Nash said.

As Frank acted as if he was going to go after Nash, Sam stopped him while uttering, "I don't know who you are or what this is about, but you have over stayed your welcome."

Frank angrily stared at Sam for a moment before saying, "My son Todd said that as he was getting his ball off your front lawn, he casually glanced through your window. He swears that as he was looking through the window everyone in the house had disintegrated into thin air and filled your guest's paint brush." Frank didn't see the concern expression that came across Sam's face. "A moment later that guest magically created an instant portrait of the people who my son claims to have been disintegrated before his eyes. Now I don't know what's really going at this house, but if it doesn't stop, I'm calling the police."

"And so you should," Sam said.

"Now you being smart with me?!" Frank angrily questioned.

"Sir, do the math," Sam said. "There are three of us, and… and to tell you the truth you couldn't take me alone in a fight. Now calm yourself before things get even uglier."

"Just knock off the freak show over here," Frank uttered before turning and walking away without waiting for a reply.

As Sam shut the door, he said, "So everyone was turned into a painting."

"You're joking, right?" Nash questioned.

"I wish I was," Sam said.

"How is that possible?" Nash asked.

"This Diego Hernando character is either a warlock or… or a demon with powers," Sam said as he held up the business card.

Mat gestured towards the card while asking, "So do we go to that art gallery."

"We need to find out what we're dealing with first," Sam said.

"And how do we do that?" Nash asked.

"I'll call a friend," Sam said before he began walking towards the kitchen.

When Nash looked at Mat in a confused manner, Mat just shrugged. Mat and Nash then turned and followed Sam into the kitchen.

Sam made his call while using the speakerphone feature of the phone and after the third ring, Bobby's voice came over with a traditional, "Hello."

"Bobby, it's Sam," he began. "Does the name Diego Hernando mean anything to you?"

"I'm fine, how are you," Bobby commented.

"Bobby, this is important," Sam calmly said. "People are missing and I believe it's linked to a person name Diego Hernando."

"That name does sound oddly familiar… but I'm drawing a blank," Bobby said. "What do you know of him?"

"He owns an art gallery and we believe that he has the ability to change people into paintings," Sam said.

"Again that does sound oddly familiar," Bobby said. "Let me check my sources. This number is on my caller ID so I'll hit you back as soon as I can."

"The sooner that you can get back with us the better," Sam said.

"It's my top priority," Bobby said. "Bye."

As Sam was hanging up the phone, Mat asked. "So we now just sit and do nothing?"

"Pretty much," Sam said.

"Shouldn't we check out that Diego fellow?" Mat questioned.

"That's too bold of an approach at this time," Sam said. "The best approach is to find out if there's any intel on this person."

"Meanwhile, Valerie, Buffy and the others may have a short time to live," Mat pointed out. "We should do something now before it's too late."

"Mat, think about it," Sam said. "We don't stand a chance against Diego Hernando if all the slayers have been…" Sam allowed the word 'captured' to trail off after a thought had occurred to him.

"What is it?" Mat asked.

"We don't know who all were captured," Sam said as he dialed again while using the speakerphone feature. "There maybe three slayers."

"Who are you calling?" Mat asked.

"Amber," Sam said just before the phone went straight into voice mail. "Amber it's Sam. Call me when you get this message and be cautious of a man name Diego Hernando."

"Now what?" Mat asked as Sam ended the phone call.

"Now I need to contact Cat and Nichole… unfortunately I don't have their numbers," Sam said.

Nash saw a personal phonebook on the counter next to the sink. He then gestured toward it while asking, "Do you think Buffy has their numbers written in her phonebook?"

"Let's find out," Sam said as he moved towards the phonebook. Sam picked up the phone book and browsed through it for the correct pages; however, he stopped on a page when he saw another name. "Vincent Damien."

As Sam was pondering a thought Nash asked "Someone you know?"

"Huh?" Sam questioned as he was pulled from his thoughts. "Uh, no. But the name reminded me of someone else." He then held out the phonebook for one of the two to take. "One of you take the book and look up Nichole's and Cat's names."

"What are their last names?" Mat asked as he took the phonebook.

"Nichole's last name is White," Sam said as he thought of Cat's last name. "Oh, uh, Cat's real name is Wendy Kolmar… Kolmar with a 'K' so it might be listed that way."

"What are you going to do?" Nash asked.

"I'm going to get my dad's journal from the trunk of the car," Sam said before he turned and walked away while leaving Mat and Nash confused in the kitchen.

"Okay," Mat said as he flipped through the book. "Are we supposed to call these two when we find their numbers?" Nash just shrugged. "Well, I found Cat's number. Buffy has her listed as Wendy Kolmar with Cat in parenthesis."

"Just mark it and look for Nichole," Nash said. "Sam might want to be the one to call them."

"Okay," Mat said as he folded the page to mark it. He then flipped to the end of the phonebook and browsed a few pages. "Here we go. Found Nichole's number as well. Now we wait."

"While sitting," Nash added before sitting down at the kitchen table. Mat sat down as well.

They were only seated quietly for a moment before Mat questioned, "Why didn't the alarm go off?"

"What alarm?" Nash asked.

"Willow and Valerie cast a spell last night that will set off an alarm when demons, witches or warlocks come near the house," Mat said.

"Perhaps their spell had failed," Nash said.

"Possible, but Willow is a very powerful witch, so I doubt that that's the case," Mat said.

"You really don't mind this, do you?" Nash asked. Mat gave Nash a curious look. "I mean, you really accept my sister for who she is."

"Val would be a fish out of water if she ever attempted to live a demon-free or a witch-free life," Mat began. "Personally demons and witches frighten me some, but I like Val… very much. I did the moment I saw her and I rather live within her world with all the demons and witches to be with her than for us to be together in my world and her be miserable."

"Was that a 'yes'?" Nash questioned.

Mat thought for a second before saying, "Yea… but with an explanation."

Nash just grinned and before anything else got said, Sam stepped in while browsing the pages of his father's journal. When Nash saw him he asked, "What is important about that journal?"

"It has the record of the demons that my dad had fought," Sam answered as he continued to flip through the pages. "But more importantly, it has the record on the demons that got away from my dad…" Sam stopped flipping through the journal. "And here's what I'm looking for." He then read the short entry quietly.

"Does that relate to our situation?" Nash asked without really giving Sam enough time to read.

"I believe it does," Sam said as he went to the phone. "I think we're dealing with Vincent Hernando Diego." Sam pressed the button for the speakerphone and as he dialed, he continued to say, "Unfortunately there's not much information here."

"Who's Vincent Hernando Diego?" Mat asked.

Before Sam could answer, Bobby answered with, "Sam. Is that you?"

"It's me," Sam said. "What can you tell me about Vincent Hernando Diego?"

"That's why Diego Hernando sounded familiar," Bobby said.

"So what can you tell me about him?" Sam asked again.

"He was born in 1869 in a small town of Spain," Bobby began. "He learned how to paint at a young age. During the mid 1880's to about 1892 he won first place four times and second place twice at local art fairs. There were even articles written about him in his hometown newspaper. Then for no real explanation he stopped painting and traveled the world…"

"This is good and all, but what does this have to do with Diego turning people into paintings?" Mat questioned.

"Who is there with you, Sam?" Bobby asked.

"That was Mat who spoke," Sam said. "His girlfriend Valerie is a possible victim of Diego. Valerie's brother Nash is here too."

"Hi," Nash casually said.

"Well, Mat, if you allowed me to finish you would know what this had to do with Diego," Bobby pointed out.

"All right; please finish," Mat said.

"Diego traveled the world until he found Jocelyn Jewel," Bobby said.

"Who is Jocelyn Jewel," Sam interrupted with.

"A powerful witch from Northern Ireland who is legend to have been born sometime before 1640," Bobby said. "I don't have the exact year and if the legend is true, Jocelyn had cast a spell of immortality on herself that stopped her aging at the age of nineteen."

"Let me guess," Sam began. "Diego tracked down Jocelyn in Northern Ireland for the spell of immortality."

"Well, actually he found Jocelyn in a small town in Pennsylvania," Bobby began. "And unfortunately that spell works differently on witches and warlocks than how it does on the ordinary."

"How so?" Mat asked.

"According to the legend, Jocelyn simply doesn't age, but for Diego to remain young he must steal the youth from the people around him," Bobby said.

"And how does he do that?" Nash asked.

"Diego turns people into paintings," Bobby began. "Those people are still alive even though their lives have been suspended. Diego will then perform a magical ritual and after the ritual is done, the image of the painting will age while he doesn't."

"How do we free Diego's victims?" Sam asked.

"Only Jocelyn can free them and according to the legend Diego turned her into a painting as well in the mid 1890's," Bobby said.

"So the only person who can save Diego's victims is one of his victims?" Mat questioned.

"Jocelyn is more of a prisoner than a victim," Bobby said.

"It doesn't matter how you define it," Mat retorted. "Jocelyn is a painting and the only person who can save her is herself."

"And Jocelyn anticipated Diego's betrayal and cast a protection spell that would prevent Diego from turning her into a painting…" Bobby said.

"Which obviously didn't work," Mat said.

"Only because Diego learned of Jocelyn's protection spell early enough to discover how to trap her," Bobby said.

"How was Jocelyn trapped?" Nash asked.

"As a painting, Jocelyn is being hung within a magical energy shroud," Bobby began. "The shroud is what keeping her from escaping. Find out what is creating the shroud and then shut it off."

"That's sounds simple enough," Mat said.

"Simple?" Bobby uttered. "If it was simple, thirteen hunters wouldn't have come up missing or dead over the past sixty years while going after Diego. I personally knew two of those hunters."

"Bobby, any ideas as to what's activating the shroud?" Sam asked.

"None," Bobby said.

"About where Jocelyn's being kept?" Sam asked.

"My guess, Jocelyn will be in a hidden room within the gallery or at his house," Bobby said. "Take your pick."

"Okay, well thanks for the info," Sam said.

"Sam. You, Dean and your new friends are to be careful if you're going after Diego," Bobby said.

"Well, Dean is on a mission in the O.Z dimension, so it'll be only Mat, Nash and I," Sam said.

"The O.Z. dimension?" Bobby questioned.

"I don't have time to tell you the story right now, Bobby, but Dorothy Gale ending up in the Land of Oz is a true story," Sam said. "Except Oz is actually called the O.Z or the Outer Zone."

"Yeah, well, when you get time, I would like to hear all about it," Bobby said.

"You got it," Sam said. "Anyway, I'll talk to you later."

"Within the next twenty-four hours or I'll assume that you are another one of Diego's victim," Bobby said.

"You got it; bye," Sam said.

"Bye," Bobby said before the phone call was ended.

"Now what do we do?" Mat asked.

"Now we wait until later tonight and we attempted to free Jocelyn," Sam said.

"We still haven't contact Cat or Nichole," Mat said as he held up the phonebook. "And I found both of their numbers."

Sam held out his hand for the book while saying, "I'll call them."

Sam dialed Cat first and after it rang twice, Cat answered with, "Buffy, what's up."

"It's Sam and I'm calling to warn you and Nichole about a man name Diego Hernando," he said.

"Well, Nichole is with me," Cat began. "And what about Diego Hernando?"

"His real name is Vincent Hernando Diego and he has the ability to morph people into paintings," Sam began. "He has captured Buffy and the others already."

"Buffy and the others have been captured!" Cat disturbingly uttered.

Sam heard Nichole uttering over the phone, "What?!" Nichole moved to listen in on the phone conversation.

"Yes, and we have a plan to rescue everyone," Sam said.

"Yeah, well, I want in on that plan," Cat said.

"And me," Nichole quickly added.

"Okay," Sam said before they devised and coordinated their plan.

6:15 P.M., at Becca and Valerie's apartment Becca and Eric were snuggling on the couch while watching a DVD of a horror movie. When a knock came at the door Becca jumped

Eric slightly chuckled before he jokingly teased, "That was just the front door, and not..."

Becca smirked before interrupting with, "Yeah-yeah." She then went to stand up. "Just hush."

"I'll pause the movie," Eric said as he reached for the remote. Becca just nodded as she walked towards the front door.

When Becca answered the door, she saw Amanda, Brian, Rosemary's earthbound spirit, a man who somewhat favored Brian, but was about two inches taller and an earthbound spirit of a Black-Chow/Border-Collie mix. The dog's body type was of a Chow while the dog's coat was of a Border-Collie.

"Dr. Walton; Sunny… and friend-s," Becca said as she glanced at Rosemary's spirit, and then the dog's spirit for more than a glance as the ghost dog barked at her. "Hi…this is an unexpected visit."

"I'm sorry for the noisy ghost dog tagging along," Rosemary said as Becca noticed that the dog remained about six inches at the man's left side as it continued to bark at her.

Becca slightly grinned as Brian said, "This is Adam… my twin brother. Adam, this is Becca."

"This ghost dog seems to be very attached to Adam," Rosemary continued to say.

Becca slightly hesitated to say. "Nice to meet you… Adam,"

"Same here," Adam said.

"Can we come in?" Brian asked.

Becca nodded before backing up. As everyone was entering the apartment Becca noticed that the ghost dog was now barking at Eric as well as her as he was stepping up. The dog remained at the same distance at Adam's left side the entire time. She then gestured towards Eric while saying in a volume slightly above normal, "This is my boyfriend… Eric. Eric, meet Dr. Walton, Sunny and Adam."

"Hi," came the chorus from everyone, except for Becca.

Becca gestured towards the kitchen while again saying in a volume slightly above normal because of the barking, "I have soda, orange juice and tea… and milk."

"We're good," Amanda said.

"We're actually here for your talents," Brian said. "Is she here?"

Becca glanced at Rosemary's spirit and when Becca nodded Adam asked, "Who else is here?"

"He doesn't know?" Becca asked in a volume slightly above normal.

Eric noticed that Becca was speaking louder than normal and gave her a confused look as Adam asked, "Know what?"

"Last night Becca and her friends proved to me that supernatural is real," Brian began. Eric saw that Becca was acting as if she was having trouble hearing what was being said. "In fact Becca is a ghost whisperer. I learned last night that my… that our mother's spirit was attached to me. And she has been for years."

"As I said earlier today, I knew that I was adopted since I was twelve, so learning that you were my brother wasn't hard for me to accept," Adam began. "But ghost whisperers and ghosts?"

"I understand your skepticism," Brian said. "I was skeptical, but she proved to me that she can speak to ghosts."

"I try to keep an open mind about things, but ghosts are a little bit more than I can accept," Adam said.

Becca rubbed her forehead in a manner as if she was developing a headache before saying, "You had a dog… with the body of a Chow and marking of a Border-Collie."

"That's right," Adam said while folding his arms across his chest. "Now tell me his name."

"I'm not a psychic… well not in that way anyway," Becca said. "I just see and hear ghosts. However, I can tell you that your dog annoyingly barks at strangers."

"My dog's name was Rex and he had the temperament of a chow," Adam said. "He barked at everyone, but me when he was alive. And how do you know that if you're not a psychic?"

"Because he still barks at everyone, and he's giving me a headache," Becca said.

"Excuse me?" Adam quickly asked.

"Rex's spirit is attached to you and he is barking like crazy at Eric and me," Becca said. "He seams to be okay with Brian and Sunny though."

"Wanna bet…" Rosemary said.

"Are you serious?" Adam asked as Becca was listening to Rosemary

"I had to listen to Rex from Adam's house in San Francisco, the entire plane trip to D.C and then the car ride here," Rosemary continued to say.

Becca grinned before saying, "Okay, maybe not."

"You're not serious?" Adam questioned.

"What?" Becca questioned just before it dawned on her of the questioned. "Oh, uh, I was actually listening to Rosemary and not you… sorry." Everyone gave Becca a curious look. "Rosemary had told me that Rex had barked at Brian and Sunny all the way here from San Francisco."

"Rosemary… my biological mother just told you that I live in San Francisco?" Adam said.

"She did," Becca said as she gave him a curious look. "You don't?"

"I do," Adam quickly said. Becca glanced at Rex's spirit while trying to ignore his bark. "My biological mother's spirit was in my house?"

Becca looked at Rosemary as Rosemary said, "Yes. And ask him to drop the word 'biological' before saying mother."

"She was and she would really appreciate it if you drop the word 'biological' before saying 'mother'," Becca said.

"She would, would she?" Adam questioned. "How about I just call her Rosemary then."

"I know I deserved that," Rosemary said as Becca was cringing because of Rex's barking.

Becca rubbed her forehand as she did before, before uttering, "Adam! Was Rex trained?"

"Not officially, but he pretty much obeyed simple commands," Adam said.

"Did you have a command to stop him from annoyingly barking?" Becca unpleasantly asked.

"You're serious about Rex's spirit being here," Adam said almost as a questioned.

"Yes, and thanks to Rex I now have a raging headache," Becca said in the same unpleasant tone.

"Where is Rex's spirit?" Adam asked. Becca just pointed at the spirit. "And I should've known. Rex had always stayed at arm's length of my left side since he was a puppy. I didn't even train him to do it."

Becca politely grinned before saying while attempting to sound sincere, "Fascinating. Now can you shut him up?"

Adam nodded with a ginned before facing in the direction of Rex's spirit and uttering sharply, "Rex! It's enough! Now lie down and hush!" Becca watched Rex's ears as it fell back just before Rex lay at Adam's side with a momentary whine.

When Adam looked up at Becca with an inquisitive expression, Becca pleasantly ginned before saying, "Thank you. He's now lying at your side in silence… except he did briefly whine."

Adam grinned before saying, "You're welcome, and he had always whined after being disciplined."

Becca nodded before saying, "Anyway, since I can now hear my thoughts, I'm thinking that everyone is here because Rosemary wants to explain… as to why you didn't grow up with your brother."

"I see that you're trying to be delicate in how you word it, but the proper phrase is why I was put up for adoption," Adam said.

"Yes, and I actually remember what was said from yesterday," Becca said before looking at Rosemary. "Unless Rosemary has more to say."

"Brian told him…" Rosemary was able to get out. .

"Brian told me why I was put up for adoption," Adam said over Rosemary. Becca just politely ginned. "If Rosemary is looking for forgiveness for giving me up then I'm sorry; she's going to be disappointed."

"How was your quality of life while you were a kid?" Becca asked.

Everyone gave Becca a curious look before Adam said in a skeptical tone, "I would have to say that it was okay."

"When you were a kid, did you get the things that you wanted for your birthdays and Christmases?" Becca asked.

"Pretty much," Adam said in the same skeptical tone as he did before.

"No traumatizing experiences?" Becca asked.

"No," Adam answered. "And where are you going with this?"

"If Brian had told you what Rosemary had wanted you to know then you know that Rosemary… your mother couldn't financially care for both you and your brother," Becca began. "You should really try to put yourself into her place because I certainly can. My parents weren't financially stable, so I know what it is like to do without… and I'm their only child. At Christmas time and for birthdays I got mostly clothes and very few toys, so I rank my quality of life as being 'nothing to brag about'. So for me I can certainly understand the willingness to give up one of my two kids in order to give both of them a better quality of life."

"And did this 'nothing to brag about' quality of life come with traumatizing experiences?" Adam asked.

"From my earliest memories, I can remember being able to see and hear ghosts," Becca began. "Of course no one believed me when I tell people. Hell, my parents had me on medication for being delusional until the age of twelve. The medication only ended when I decided to tell my parents what they wanted to hear, which was that I was no longer seeing or hearing things that other people can't see or hear. So you tell me if I had any traumatizing experiences."

"I'm sorry," Adam said. Becca just nodded. "Out of curiosity, do you still tell your parents what they want to hear about seeing ghosts?"

"No, they now believe that I can see and speak to ghosts," Becca said. "Of course it took me running away at the age of twelve and stumbling across another ghost whisperer to convince them. Anyway, I can relate at wanting to give another person a better quality of life, so you should really give your mother… your biological mother the benefit of the doubt."

Adam took a breath before saying, "I can understand to a degree at wanting to give a child a better quality of life… and someday I might be able to understand enough for me to forgive Rosemary, but it won't be today."

"His understanding is enough," Rosemary said.

"Rosemary said that your understanding is enough," Becca said.

"So what now?" Adam said.

"Tell him that I have always loved him," Rosemary began. Becca gestured Adam to wait. "He was always in my heart and thoughts, especially during the holidays and on his birthdays,"

"Your biological mother had always loved you," Becca repeated. "You were always in her heart and thoughts; especially during the holidays and during your birthdays."

"And I wanted to visit him so many times, but I knew if I did, I couldn't walk away so easily," Rosemary continued to say.

"Your mom wanted to visit you so many times," Becca again repeated. "But she knew that if she did, she couldn't walk away from you."

"After I learned about being adopted, I imagined a visit from her," Adam said. "I imagined that first-time visit a hundred times and a hundred different ways. This way was never one of them… but it does top them all. And learning that she had always loved me in spite of giving me up when I was first born means a lot. Now I'm not sure if I can ever love someone who I never met, so tell her that please don't hold it against me if I can't."

"She can hear you," Becca reminded Adam before gesturing towards Rex's spirit. "As demonstrated with Rex."

Adam nodded with an 'of course' grin before saying, "I'm not sure if I can love you… mom, but you will always be in my prayers." Rosemary stepped up to Adam and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Adam felt a delightful sensation and he couldn't help grinning as he went to touch his cheek. "She touched me, didn't she?"

Becca grinned before saying, "She gave you a kiss."

"I see the light," Rosemary said.

"Your mom is ready to cross over," Becca said.

"Cross over?" Adam questioned.

"She sees the light," Becca said.

"She couldn't before?" Adam asked.

Becca shook her head before saying, "She had unfinished business before, which is where my job comes in. I help earthbound spirits to complete their unfinished business so they can move on."

"Okay, well, mom, I meant what I said," Adam said. "You'll always be in my prayers."

"And mine," Brian added followed by Amanda.

"Take care," Rosemary said. "All of you."

When Becca nodded Rosemary turned and walked into the light. Rex chased after Rosemary into the light while barking.

When Becca let out a delightful laugh from the sight, Adam asked. "What's so funning?"

"Rex crossed over into the light behind Rosemary," Becca said. "He was barking as he was crossing over."

Adam grinned before saying, "That's Rex. Very inquisitive and he always wants people… or in this case the spirit population to know he's there. Anyway, we probably wasted enough of your time."

"You didn't waste my time," Becca quickly said.

"We should leave though," Adam said. "This has been a pleasure. Goodbye."

Once everyone exchanged his or her 'goodbyes', Amanda, Brian and Adam left. Eric put his arms around Becca in a loving embrace before saying, "Now that was impressive and I can't help falling in love with you even more."

Becca gave Eric a delightful smile while questioning, "You love me?"

"Very much so," Eric said.

Becca gave Eric a passionate kiss. Once the kiss ended several seconds later, Becca said, "I love you too." Eric gave Becca a delightful smile followed by another kiss that lasted a few seconds. "Let's finish watching our movie."

Eric nodded before they turned and went back to the couch.


	33. Freeing Jocelyn Jewel

In the O.Z dimension, Cain, Willow and Dean each rode up to Jeb's farmhouse on horseback. Jeb's five-year-old son saw the three as they road up and went shouting it through the house. Within seconds Jeb, while carrying his son and his wife who was three months pregnant stepped out of the house and greeted the three arrivals.

In the Earth dimension at 7:55 P.M, Nichole entered 'The Immortalized Art Gallery'. The only two people there were the cashier and the last customer of the day. The customer was at the cash register while paying for his purchase of two good size paintings.

The cashier immediately looked up at Nichole and told her, "Miss, we're closing. So unless you have a specific item in mind you'll have to come back tomorrow between one and eight."

Nichole glanced over the room before looking at the cashier and saying, "I'm actually here to speak with Diego Hernando."

"He's not here," the cashier said as Nichole was casually walking towards the counter.

The customer picked up his purchase and walked away as Nichole said, "I hope you don't mind that I don't believe you and that I have a look for myself."

"Miss, I don't know what your deal is with Diego, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the cashier said.

Nichole pulled out her TEC badge before saying, "I'm a homeland security agent Nichole White. I'm here investigating the disappearance of several people and my investigation led me here to Diego Hernando. Now is he truly not here?"

"He's out…" the cashier said.

"Would he be at home?" Nichole asked.

"Well, actually, he lives in the basement of the gallery," the cashier said. "He's not downstairs though. Should I call him?"

"Yes, call him," Nichole said as she pulled out a business card that she had printed up off of the computer an hour before. "I'm not going to wait for him though. Tell him that I'll be back… tomorrow after one. But if he wants to answer my questions before that then he can give me a call."

The cashier took the business card while saying, "Okay."

"Oh and when you talk to him, tell him that I know that his real name is Vincent Hernando Diego," Nichole said.

The cashier questioned while sounding surprised, "His name is Vincent Hernando Diego?"

"Ask him," Nichole said. "Of course he might deny it or hesitate to answer. Anyway, call him and tell him that if I don't hear from him, then I'll be back."

"Will do," the cashier said.

Nichole nodded before turning and walking towards the exit.

Cat was waiting in the car outside for Nichole to return. As Nichole was getting into the car Cat asked, "How did it go?"

"We'll find out if he comes after us," Nichole said.

"Comes after you, you mean," Cat corrected as she started the car. Nichole gave Cat a curious look. "You're the one who dangled yourself out as bait. So unless you mention me in there they don't know anything about me."

As Cat drove away, Nichole said, "Well, our mission isn't to capture Diego, but to keep him occupied long enough to give Sam, Mat and Nash enough time to search the gallery for Jocelyn."

"I know what the mission is," Cat said.

"Just making sure," Nichole said.

"Oh, uh, what about Diego's home address?" Cat asked. "Were you able to get that?"

"He lives in the basement of the gallery," Nichole said before she pulled out her cell phone. "Oh, I better call Sam and let him know that too."

Inside the art gallery, the cashier was on the phone with Diego. After Diego was told of Nichole's phone number, Diego hung up and dialed another number.

"Detective Louis, it's Diego," he said.

"Hey, Diego," Detective Louis replied. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good," Diego said. "I'm calling to collect on one of the favors that you owe me."

"What do you need?" Detective Louis asked in a dreading tone.

"I met this woman tonight and I would like to surprise her with flowers," Diego began. "I only have her number though, which where I need your help."

"You want me to run her number for her address," Detective Louis said.

"That's the favor," Diego said.

Detective Louis slightly sighed before asking, "What's the number?"

After hearing the number Detective Louis ran a check of the number on the computer. After a long quiet moment, Diego asked, "Are you still there?"

"I'm here," Detective Louis said. "The number is to a cell phone and the person… or company paying that bill is the TEC Agency."

"She works for the TEC Agency so that's not a surprise," Diego said.

"Well, being that the number is to a company's phone, the only address I can come up with is the TEC address," Detective Louis said. "Wait! Hold on."

"What is it?" Diego asked.

"This type of phone has a GPS tracking," Detective Louis said.

"Well, she's actually driving at the moment, so running a tracking on her right now will be a waste of time," Diego said. "I would like for you to call me in about thirty minutes to tell me where's she at though."

Detective Louis again sighed before saying, "All right; fine. I'll call you back then." Detective Louis hung up without saying another word.

As Diego was hanging up his phone a question entered his thoughts. He then redialed his phone. A few seconds after dialing, he said, "Sorceress Cosgrove, it's Diego."

"Do you have them?" Cosgrove asked.

"I'm still working on it," Diego said. "However, I would like to know, how do you know how many slayers there are in D.C."

"There's someone on my payroll who can locate them at any given time," Cosgrove said. "And is there a specific reason why you're asking me about that?"

"Yeah," Diego began. "A TEC agent Nichole White wants to talk to me about the disappearance of a few people and she knew enough about me to call me Vincent Hernando Diego."

"You got sloppy," Cosgrove said. "The two remaining slayers are hunting you now."

"They can hunt me all they want," Diego said. "In fact this is even better."

"How is this better?" Cosgrove asked.

"I suspect that this Nichole White person is one of the two remaining slayers and I also suspect that she and the other slayer are preparing a trap for me, which gives me the ideal opportunity to capture them," Diego said.

"Unless they capture you first," Cosgrove pointed out.

"Over the passed hundred years, I have captured more than twenty-five demon hunters… and now… the X number of slayers that I captured for you today," Diego said.

"Seven," Cosgrove said.

"Seven?" Diego questioned.

"You captured seven slayers today," Cosgrove said. "And those seven didn't know about you, but now those remaining two do."

"Yeah, well, the point that I was getting to is that fifty slayers could know about me and it wouldn't matter," Diego said. "I'll capture them all."

"Don't get arrogant on me," Cosgrove began. "Overconfidence can be your own undoing."

"That's not the first time I heard that and I'm still here," Diego said. "Anyway, if you wouldn't mind I would like for your employee to tell me the current whereabouts of the two remaining slayers… which I'm certain that their location will match up with a cell phone's GPS tracking."

"Let's find out. What's the cell phone number?" After Cosgrove wrote down the number, he continued to say, "Okay. I'll call you back shortly with the information."

"I'll be waiting for your call," Diego said before ending the call.

At the hotel bar, the slightly inebriated Amy was sitting on a stool with her current drink setting in front of her. Between sips of her drink, she was cryptically ranting to the bartender about how Buffy and Willow had let her down.

When Amy's cell phone rang, she checked who was calling before answering with, "Good evening, Boss-man."

"Amy?" Cosgrove questioned. "Are you drunk?"

"I'm just good and buzzed that's all," Amy said.

"Yeah, well, are you sober enough to do a locating spell?" Cosgrove asked.

"I am," Amy said. "Who am I to locate?"

"I have reason to believe that the two remaining slayers are out of the TEC facility and I want to know their current location," Cosgrove said.

"Okay, I'll call you when it's done," Amy said before hanging up the phone. She then gulped down her drink before telling the bartender, "Thanks for listening."

"Perhaps you can come back some time and tell me what I was listening to," the bartender said. Amy grinned and waved 'bye' before standing up and walking away.

Sam, Cat and Nichole had talked Dr. Easter into letting them used his get-a-way house which was an hour away from D.C. The closest neighbor was about two hundred feet away. When Cat drove away from the art gallery she drove directly to that house.

After Cat and Nichole entered the house, they went to the living room and adjusted the living room lights to its dimmest setting while leaving the other lights in the house off. They then turned on the TV, sat down in the chairs that were available and waited for Diego to show up.

10:08 P.M, Cat and Nichole heard movements outside. They both suspected it to be Diego. As Cat went upstairs to hide as the plan called for, Nichole called Sam on her cell phone

When Sam answered, Nichole told him, "Someone's here… yeah, well, chances are once I know for sure it's Diego, I'll be a painting. So just do it and hope for the best. All right, bye." Nichole barely hung up her phone when the door was busted opened at the latch. "What the hell?!"

Seconds later a burly man stepped into the living room and looked over the room before settling his eyes on Nichole while demanding to know, "Where's the other one?!"

"The other one?" Nichole asked as the sound of someone breaking through the back door was heard.

As Nichole glanced in the direction of the sound, the man uttered out in an annoyed tone, "Where's the other slayer?!"

Nichole faced the man again before asking, "What's a slayer?"

The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Nichole before saying, "I'm not playing games here."

"I'm… I'm alone," Nichole insisted.

"You and I both know that that's not true," the man said as a second burly man stepped in from the kitchen.

As Nichole turned towards the second man, the second man said, "It's clear at the back door."

"Will someone explain to me why you two are barging into my home?" Nichole demanded to know.

The first man fired a warning shot that barely missed Nichole before uttering, "No more games!" Nichole had flinched from the gunfire. "Where is that second slayer?!"

"She's here?" Cat yelled out for everyone to hear as she descended the steps.

The first man met Cat at the bottom of the steps and escorted her into the living room. He then gestured towards the couch while ordering, "Sit down! Both of you!"

As Nichole was taking her seat, she said, "Fine. You know what we are. Now what do you want?" Cat sat down next to Nichole.

"To defuse your trap for Diego," the first man said as he got out his cell phone.

"Trap? What trap?" Nichole asked as the man dialed.

Instead of answering Nichole's question, the man spoke into the phone, "It's safe for you to enter."

As the man was hanging up the phone, Cat said, "You know, you guys were welcome to knock. We would've let you both in."

"I'm sure," the second man said.

"Look, we are slayers, but we have no idea what this is about," Nichole said.

Diego walked in and heard the first man asking, "So you're not setting a trap for Diego?"

"No, we're not," Cat said.

"You identified me by my true name and you expect me to believe that you're not attempting to lure me into a trap," Diego said.

Nichole and Cat turned towards Diego before Nichole said, "Vincent Hernando Diego I presume."

"That's right," Diego said. "Now don't tell me that you weren't expecting me."

Cat laughed before saying, "You're right. We were expecting you…"

"Cat!" Nichole hissed while overlapping Cat's words.

"It doesn't matter that Vincent knows, Nichole," Cat said. "It's too late for him anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Diego asked.

"This is a trap and we were the bait… err, correction, pawns to be sacrificed for the greater good," Cat said. "There are over a dozen more slayers outside. You're surrounded. Not one of us is getting out of here alive."

"We're surrounded?" the first man questioned as he and the second man moved towards a window.

"She's bluffing," Diego said. "These two are the last two slayers."

"Are you sure about that?" Nichole asked.

"I have it under good authority that you two are the last of the slayers," Diego said.

"Your sources may not be as good as you think," Nichole said. "And your two muscles failed to search the entire house. As far as you know there may be half of dozen people hidden within the house."

"Nichole! Don't give them away!" Cat uttered.

"There are others in the house?" the second man questioned as he turned his head in all directions.

"They're bluffing," Diego told the two men.

"How can you be so sure?" Nichole asked.

"Perhaps I should search the house," the first man suggested.

"Be careful when you go into the basement," Cat facetiously warned.

"So there're people in the basement?" the second person questioned.

When Cat shrugged, Diego uttered, "I'm surrounded by the characters of 'Bugs Bunny'." He then turned towards the two men. "If there were other people here, those two certainly wouldn't be giving them up or hinting to their whereabouts so easy."

"You're right," Nichole said. "There's no one else here…"

"So there's no trap?" the second man asked.

"Perhaps you three should thoroughly look around just in case," Nichole continued to say. "Just to play it safe."

Diego slightly laughed before saying, "Very good."

"What?" Nichole, Cat and the two men asked.

Diego pulled out his cell phone while saying, "This here is nothing more than a diversion. The real plan was to break into my gallery and to steal those paintings of your friends." Cat and Nichole turned away without saying another word as Diego made his call. The phone was answered on the first ring. "Detective Louis, it's Diego. I have reason to believe that my gallery is being broken into as we speak… okay. Thanks." Diego went to put his phone away as he told Cat and Nichole, "Even if your partners are able to steal the paintings of your friends it won't do any good. I'm the only one who can change them back… well actually, there's one more, but she's in no position to help."

"Darn our luck," Nichole nonchalantly said.

"I know you're allied with a powerful witch, but she's not going to be able to figure out the proper spell in order to turn your friends back," Diego said. "So yeah; darn your luck." Nichole just responded with a smirk.

At the art gallery, Sam was familiar with the security system and disarmed it with no difficulty. He, Mat and Nash then entered from the back door. They made their way through the gallery and into the backroom while using only flashlights to shine their way.

The stairs leading into the basement were in Diego's office and the office was behind a locked door that Sam had to pick.

Once inside Diego's office, Sam, Mat and Nash found the paintings of Buffy and the others. Amber with her eight karate students was among the paintings. As Sam and Mat were looking at the three paintings of their group, Nash opened the door and found the stairs that led into the basement.

"I found how to get into the basement," Nash said as a police radio was heard.

Sam gestured for Mat and Nash to be quiet before gesturing for them to go into the basement. Sam was the last one through the basement door and had closed the door behind him.

The basement had two moderately size rooms, a good size bedroom and a good size full bathroom connected by a long hallway leading out from the stairs. The hallway was lit with four twenty-five watt light bulbs that were spaced several feet apart. The two moderately size room had paintings hanging on the four walls and each of the painting had its own dim display light shining on it, which dimly lit the two rooms.

Once the three got to the bottom of the steps, Sam said, "We need to find Jocelyn before our friends upstairs make it downstairs." He gestured towards one of the rooms. "I'll start there. You two split up and choose a room."

"How exactly are we going to know Jocelyn when we see her?" Nash asked.

"She'll be the painting not like the others in some way," Sam said.

"Of course," Nash sarcastically said as he took a step towards one of the rooms. Mat followed Nash for a short ways.

Sam and Nash chose the two moderately size rooms to step into. Mat entered Diego's bedroom.

In the bedroom, Mat found a single large painting of a young woman hanging on the wall. The dress that she wore was what the average American women wore in the late 1800's.

The canvas of the painting was held within a decorative frame with a width of almost five inches. The pattern to the frame was made up of extremely small and unusual symbols. There were thirteen different symbols in all that repeated in a set pattern. Each symbol was one-fourth of an inch tall, one-eighth of an inch wide and was spaced one-eighth of an inch apart. There were thirteen layers of symbols to the frame while starting from the very edge of the frame and moving inward.

As Mat stared at the painting he saw no visible magical force field or a visible magical shroud of any kind to suggest that the woman in the painting was Jocelyn without a doubt. He then noticed the unusual symbols on the frame. As he took a better look, he saw that pattern arrangement of the symbols would create touching pentagrams.

Mat smiled before saying in a normal tone, "I found you, Jocelyn." As he went to take the painting, a strong static electrical charge shocked him that made him flinched. "Ow!" He then took a breath and held it as he reached for the painting again. He was shocked again by the static electrical charge, but this time after slightly flinching, he took hold of the painting and took it down.

A nice electrical current ran through Mat as he held the painting. As he gritted his teach from the pain, he carried the paining into the hallway. Once Mat was in the hallway, he quickly leaned the painting against the wall and groaned from the pain.

Sam and Nash re-entered the hallway to find out what the sounds of groans were about.

When Nash saw the painting leaning against the wall, he asked, "You think she's Jocelyn?"

"I'm very certain of it," Mat said as he was slightly shaking his hands and arms.

"And why are you certain," Sam asked as he stepped up and viewed the painting.

Mat gestured towards the symbols on the frame while saying, "If you look just right, you can see pentagrams. Now I just know magic from what I learn from Val and if I'm not mistaken, a pentagram is a powerful symbol. Plus it'll shock you if you get so close to it."

Sam stared at the symbols for a brief moment before saying, "You're right. She has to be Jocelyn."

"So how do we free her?" Nash asked.

"We break the frame," Mat suggested.

"And that's not that simple," Sam said.

"Why not?" Mat questioned.

"That electrical shock you felt is to keep people from breaking her out," Sam said. "If you try to break the frame, the intensity of that shock would more than triple."

"So how do we free her?" Nash asked again as sounds of movement were heard near the door to the basement. "Which needs to be done quickly."

Sam sighed before saying, "We're going to go with Mat's suggestion."

As Sam pulled out a long pocketknife, Mat said, "That was a powerful shock as it was just to carry it. Tripling that could… well it could kill you."

"At least stopped my heart," Sam said as he opened his pocketknife. "Do either of you know CPR?"

"I took a course in CPR training a few years ago," Nash said. "And other than refresher courses I never needed it."

When Sam looked at Mat, Mat said, "I never took courses. I've seen it perform on the TV shows though."

Sam turned towards Nash while saying, "Well, Nash, here might be your chance to put CPR training to use."

Mat just grinned as Sam kneeled in front of the painting. Once Sam was on his knees, he tested as to how close he was able to get to the painting with his left hand before it shocked him. When it did shock him, he vigorously shook his hand. He then gazed over the symbols while trying to figure out the best place to break the frame.

As Sam was taking his time, the door upstairs opened. Mat heard the door and said, "Sam! We have only seconds."

"Right," Sam said before rearing back with his knife.

In a swift motion, Sam made a slashing motion at the frame. Sam felt the electrical shock shooting through his body in increasing intensity as he slashed through the symbols while creating a deep score mark as he went. Once Sam had cut through the entire width of the frame, his final reaction was as if he had stuck his knife in a high voltage electrical box. Immediately following, Sam stopped breathing and dropped unconscious to the ground with no pulse. .

Nash immediately went to give Sam assistance as the two police officers, Jones (a male officer) and Callahan (a female officer) made it down to the bottom of the stairs with their guns drawn.

"Mat, help me!" Nash uttered as he flipped Sam on his back.

"Police officers!" Officer Jones shouted. "Freeze! And I mean it!"

Mat stopped in his tracks and held up his hands just as Nash hissed towards the officers, "This man's heart had stopped! He needs CPR!"

"Stay back," Officer Jones told his partner. He then holstered his gun as he went to help Nash to revive Sam.

Mat watched for only a moment, when he saw that the canvas next to them was now blank. Mat quickly looked around before uttering in a fearful tone, "Jocelyn! Jocelyn Jewel!"

"Who else is here?!" Officer Callahan demanded to know. Jocelyn materialized at the end of the hallway next to the wall. Officer Callahan pointed her gun towards Jocelyn. "Freeze! And how… did?"

Jocelyn waved her right hand towards Officer Callahan while saying, "Sleep." As Officer Callahan fell unconscious to the floor, Officer Jones jumped back onto his feet. When he went for his gun again Jocelyn waved her hand again. "Sleep."

As Officer Jones fell unconscious to the floor, Nash hissed, "Stop doing that! At least until we can revive him!"

"Stand back," Jocelyn ordered.

"He needs CPR," Nash told her.

"I don't know what that is, but if you want him to live then stand back before it's too late," Jocelyn said.

Nash sighed before standing while saying, "Fine. Save him."

Jocelyn bent down and placed her hands on Sam's chest. She then rattled off a spell, which sent a defibrillator strength shock through his heart. Sam jumped as if a defibrillator had shocked him just before he gasped for breath.

"You defibrillated him," Mat uttered as Sam coughed.

"CPR, defibrillated… what are meanings of these words?" Jocelyn asked as she backed up.

Sam rolled over onto his side while saying, "We'll explain later." He then paused for a moment to catch his breath. "We need to finish up and get out of here."

As Sam was standing up, Jocelyn said, "You three freed me. Why?"

"We need your help to save our friends and stop Vincent Hernando Diego," Mat said as Sam was noticing the officers lying on the floor.

"And it's what we do," Sam added while turning towards Jocelyn. "My friends and I are demon hunters. We kill demons and save the innocent… at least we try to save the innocent."

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly an innocent… by any definition of the word," Jocelyn said.

"Okay, well, I don't know what your crimes were, but you've been trapped for more than a century," Sam said as he noticed his knife on the floor. He then went to pick it up as he continued to say, "Consider that as your punishment and now it's time for your redemption. You can start your redemption by freeing the innocent people who Vincent Hernando Diego has captured."

"Perhaps you can start with our friends," Mat suggested as Jocelyn watched Sam as he put his pocketknife away. "They're demon hunters too and we need their help."

Jocelyn lowered her head and took in what Sam and Mat had said before nodding and saying, "I'll help where I can."

"Good," Sam said before gesturing towards the officers. "Anyway, what happened to them?"

"They're not dead," Jocelyn said. "They'll be sleeping for at least two hours."

"So you did that?" Sam questioned.

Jocelyn nodded before saying, "They brandished what I thought were guns and I don't like guns… especially when they're pointed at me."

Sam grinned before saying, "That's good to know. Anyway our friends were changed into paintings as you were." He then gestured towards the steps. "They're upstairs so we should go up and free them."

"Okay," Jocelyn said before she made a gesture as if she sensed something that wasn't quite right. After a moment she saw Sam looking at her in a curious manner. She then glanced over Sam, Mat and Nash while saying. "It just occurred to me that I don't know your names."

"I'm Sam," he began before pointing out the others. "They're Mat and Nash. And you acted as if you were sensing something wrong."

Jocelyn shook her head before saying, "I can just tell that we're not in a forest."

"Is that a problem?" Mat asked.

"Not for me," Jocelyn said.

"Not for you?" Nash confusingly mocked "For other people?"

Jocelyn slightly grinned before saying, "You heard of me… even after I was imprisoned for over a century."

"We have our sources," Sam said.

"Do your sources tell you how old I am?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "You are a powerful witch who had stopped aging after casting a spell on yourself at the age of nineteen. And that was…" Sam paused for a moment while trying to remember what Bobby had said. "That was around the middle of the 1600's."

"Is that all you know about me?" Jocelyn asked.

"Well, I now know that one of your dislikes is guns," Sam said. "I'm sure I learn more about you as time goes on."

"Well, here's an important bit you need to know about me… which is also my worst regrettable crime," Jocelyn began. "I don't age or get sick because I steal the age and health from the Earth and her plant life. I can't even be killed if you take an ax to my neck… or drown me in a river. And the fewer trees there are means that the trees, grass and flowers in the area will age more rapidly; even more rapidly if I'm injured."

"So you should really be living in a forest?" Nash asked.

"It would be better for the plant life if I was," Jocelyn said. "Or…"

When Jocelyn suddenly stopped speaking and slightly bowed her head, Sam asked, "Or what?"

Jocelyn looked up at Sam before shaking her head and saying, "We should help your friends."

Sam gave Jocelyn a curious look before nodding and saying, "Afterwards I want you to finish that sentence that you didn't finish."

"Finishing that sentence won't matter," Jocelyn said. Sam gave her a curious look. "It won't help me, the Earth or change anything."

"It just might," Sam suggested before he turned towards the stairs and walked away. Mat, Nash and Jocelyn followed.

As they approached the stairs Mat commented, "There could be more cops upstairs."

Jocelyn reached out her mind before saying, "There are two others upstairs, but the two are nowhere near the top of these stairs."

"How is it that you know that?" Nash asked.

"Living as long as I have has given me the time to develop certain abilities," Jocelyn said as Sam led the way up the steps.

"And yet you were captured," Mat couldn't help to point out.

"Vincent outwitted me," Jocelyn retorted. "Which he will never do again."

After the four entered Diego's office, Sam gestured towards the paintings while saying, "Here are our friends."

"Okay, well, there are too many people in this one painting alone to release them in this room," Jocelyn said as footsteps were being heard while moving closer.

"People… cops are coming," Mat said.

"I'll make them sleep as I did the others," Jocelyn suggested.

"Do it," Sam said. "Mat; Nash, help me to grab these paintings. We'll take them home before freeing them." Mat and Nash went to help Sam to collect the three paintings without saying a word.

Jocelyn stepped out of the office in front of the two approaching police officers, Brown and Larkin. Officer Larkin reached for his gun while uttering, "Freeze."

Jocelyn waved her right hand while saying, "Sleep." Instantly the two officers fell to the ground unconscious.

Sam, Mat and Nash carried the paintings out of Diego's office. When Sam saw the two unconscious officers, he said, "Let's get out of here before more policemen show up."

"Lead the way," Jocelyn told him. Sam just nodded before leading the way.

Jocelyn followed Sam, Mat and Nash through the gallery's backdoor and into the alleyway. Three empty squad cars were near the door. As Jocelyn followed them to Mat's car, she looked around at her surroundings while saying, "How strange the world has gotten."

"How so?" Mat asked as he opened the trunk. He, Sam and Nash then began to safely store the paintings in the trunk.

"I had only heard of flameless lights before I was imprisoned and now they're all over," Jocelyn began as an airplane was flying overhead. She gestured towards it while saying, "Strange things are in the skies." She then gestured towards the car. "And this apparatus that I can only think of as being some type of horseless wagon."

Nash grinned before explaining, "The horseless wagon is called a car. The object in the sky is an airplane."

"And what does an airplane do?" Jocelyn asked as Mat was shutting the trunk.

"It flies large groups of people from one place to another," Nash said.

"Are you certain that I was only imprisoned for only a century?" Jocelyn said.

"It was slightly more than a century, Jocelyn," Sam said. "The year is 2013."

"Cars and airplanes have been around since the very beginning of the 1900's though," Mat said.

"Mat!" Sam uttered.

"What?" Mat questioned.

"Let's go," Sam told him. "We can teach Jocelyn history on the way to Buffy's home."

"Right," Mat said as he moved towards the driver's side of the car.

Jocelyn was standing next to the passenger's side of the car. Sam went to the back door on the passenger's side, opened it and then gestured towards it while saying, "Climb in."

Jocelyn grinned before climbing into the car. Nash took the backseat on the driver's side, and once Sam had shut Jocelyn's door, he opened the front passenger's door and got in. Jocelyn slightly flinched when Mat started the car. She then nervously watched Mat's every move as he put the car in gear and drove away.

**TBC**


	34. The Aftermath

10:42 P.M, Diego and the two men were at a dead stop on the interstate behind a severe accidents scene. Diego sat impatient in the backseat. The first man was driving and the second man was in the front passenger seat. Nichole and Cat as a painting were in the trunk.

The first undamaged vehicle behind the accident scene was a limousine. Inside the limousine were the driver, three United States senators, a foreign leader and his diplomats.

At the Summer's home, Sam, Mat and Nash were carrying the painting towards the house. When they and Jocelyn reached a certain distance from the front door the mystical alarm sounded.

Jocelyn looked around in a confused manner while uttering, "What is that sound."

"It's a mystical alarm and it is working," Mat was the first to say. "So why didn't it work with Diego?"

"A mystical alarm?" Jocelyn questioned.

"One of our friends, who is currently away and unavailable, had cast a spell that would sound an alarm when witches, warlocks and demons come near," Sam explained. "Oh and Willow, our friend who cast the spell, is also a witch."

Jocelyn grinned while saying, "I figured as much… that a witch did this."

"Can you shut this down?" Sam asked.

"Ye… well, I would need to see the incantation that Willow had used to cast her spell," Jocelyn said.

"Okay, well, Willow's 'Book of Shadows' is in the house," Sam said before continuing towards the door. "Let's go."

As everyone followed Sam, Jocelyn questioned, "Book of Shadows?"

"Well, that's what I call it," Sam said as they were reaching the stoop. "The phrase 'Book of Shadow' is actually from a hit TV show."

As Sam was opening the front door, Jocelyn said, "And the only thing that I actually understood is that it is what you call it."

"I'll explain later," Sam said with a grin before entering the house.

Jocelyn attempted to enter, but was mystically stopped at the outside edge of the symbols that voided the anteroom of all magic. Nash and Mat stopped quickly to keep from bumping into her. Sam turned to see her touching an invisible wall.

When Jocelyn saw Sam staring curiously at her, she said, "Something invisible… or mystical is blocking my way. I can't enter."

Sam noticed that she was stopped at the imaginary line that would connect the symbols as Mat suggested, "You're a vampire."

Jocelyn slightly laughed before saying, "I can see why you think that, but no. I'm just a witch… who apparently can't enter this house."

"You're not just a witch," Sam said.

"I am; I swear," Jocelyn said while trying to convincingly assure him.

"No; I mean, you are a witch who… as you put it, 'steals the age from the Earth and her plant life', so therefore magic must flow through you at all times," Sam said.

"Okay," Jocelyn said in a confused tone as the answer dawned on Mat. "So why can't I enter?"

"Because this anteroom is a magic-free zone," Mat supplied the answer.

Jocelyn slowly mocked, "A magic-free zone?"

"Willow and Valerie… oh Valerie is Willow's student and she happens to be one of the paintings," Sam said as he pointed to the painting that Nash held. Jocelyn just grinned and nodded to acknowledge what was said. Sam then motioned all over the anteroom. "Anyway, those two had cast a spell that would void or cancel all magic within this room. And since magic continuously flows through you…"

"I can't enter this room," Jocelyn finished the sentence as she looked to see where the symbols where, which where covering the walls and ceiling. "So is there another way into the house."

"Mat, lead Jocelyn to the back door," Sam said.

Mat leaned the painting that he held against the anteroom wall before turning towards Jocelyn and saying, "Follow me."

After Mat and Jocelyn left, Sam noticed the symbols on the ceiling above the basement door. Nash noticed as to what Sam was looking at and said, "She can't get into the basement."

"Well, there's a door from the basement to the backyard, but it's locked up tight," Sam said before he leaned the painting that he held against the anteroom wall next to the one that Mat had put down. Nash put the painting that he held down also. "Instead of going through the hassle of opening that door though, I'll bring Willow's book up. While I'm doing that, Nash, you can let Mat and Jocelyn in from the back door in the kitchen."

"On it," Nash said before the two went their respective ways.

Nash went into the kitchen and opened the back door. Once Mat and Jocelyn got to the back door, Jocelyn attempted to feel any invisible walls with her hand as she slowly entered the kitchen.

Once Jocelyn walked four steps passed the door, she put her hand down while saying, "I'm in." She then gestured towards the backyard. "But I probably should free your friends outside where there's plenty of room."

"I'll let Sam know," Nash said just as Sam was walking into the kitchen.

"Let me know what?" Sam asked.

"I should free your friends outside… where there's plenty of room," Jocelyn repeated as she again gestured towards the backyard.

Sam nodded as he flipped to the correct page of Willow's book. He then held it out for Jocelyn to take while saying, "It was this incantation that Willow used to create the alarm."

Jocelyn took the book and silently read the page. After reading it, she closed her eye and rattled off an incantation. Once the mystical alarm went silent, Jocelyn said, "Done."

"Why didn't the alarm go off when Diego entered the house?" Mat asked.

"Diego isn't a demon or a warlock," Jocelyn said.

"But didn't he use magic to capture everyone?" Mat asked.

"The magic was from his paintbrush," Jocelyn began. "And this incantation doesn't cover magical items… I can modify it to where it would though."

"Let's free the others first," Sam said. Jocelyn just nodded. "Mat; Nash, we should take the paintings into the backyard."

Before Sam had a chance to leave the kitchen, Jocelyn asked, "Does Willow have her supplies here?"

"Her supplies are downstairs," Sam said. "I'll go get them."

"Thank you," Jocelyn said. Sam nodded before he, Mat and Nash entered the anteroom from the kitchen.

Todd was awake in his bedroom and noticed movement at the Summer's home. He stared out the window and watched as Sam, Mat and Nash were leaning the paintings against the wall of the house in the backyard. His focused was then drawn to the woman in the old western style dress as she was creating a fifteen-foot in diameter circle in the middle of the yard with twelve candles.

Once Jocelyn created the circle, she picked out a knife from Willow's box and examined it. When Jocelyn saw symbols on the knife she put the knife back. She then stepped up to Sam and held out her hand with her palm up while saying, "I need your knife."

"You just had a knife in your hand," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, well, if that was my knife and Willow used it without my consent, I would be upset," Jocelyn said as she continued to hold out her hand for his knife.

"All right," Sam said before reaching into his pocket for his knife. Sam pulled out and opened the knife before putting the handle of the knife in Jocelyn's hand.

Once Jocelyn took the knife, she stepped into the circle and carved a symbol directly in the center of the circle within the grass and dirt. She then began carving twelve more symbols. Each of the twelve symbols was being carved out on the inside of the circle and next to each of the twelve candles.

"Are you creating a decorative sundial?" Mat asked.

"No," Jocelyn simply answered as she continued to carve out her symbols.

"You're not going to explain to us what you're doing?" Mat asked.

"Would you understand if I did?" Jocelyn asked.

"Okay, good point," Mat said. Jocelyn just gave him a smile as she continued to carve out her symbols.

Within a short time, Jocelyn finished carving out the last symbol. She then told the others, "Bring me the paintings."

"Okay," all three answered as they went to move the paintings.

Once the three carried the paintings into the circle, Jocelyn had the paintings propped up against each other on top of the center symbol. Jocelyn then went to light the twelve candles. Once the last candle was lit, Jocelyn stood on the outside of the circle and recited an eight-line incantation that rhymed.

Once the incantation was done, the candles blew out and the images on the paintings separated from the canvas while breaking up into millions of swirling pieces. Within seconds the swirling pieces reassembled into their respective individuals.

Once they were all whole again, they vigorously looked in all direction. Kennedy was the first to uttered out, "What the hell!"

The others were either grumbling or repeating what Kennedy had said, but not as loud. Amber attempted to calm her karate students while Teresa was doing the same with the potentials.

"Can I have everyone's attention please," Sam uttered out. Everyone hushed and turned towards him. Next-door Todd had opened his window while trying to hear. "Obviously everyone is confused as to what had happened." Jocelyn's attention was drawn to Mat as he found Valerie within the crowd and gave her a passionate kiss. "You were all approached by an artist named…"

"Named Diego Hernando," Buffy interrupted with in an angry tone as she stepped up to Sam.

When the kiss ended between Mat and Valerie, Jocelyn noticed Valerie acting as if she was sensing something disturbing about her. Jocelyn then watched as Valerie turned towards Todd while he was peaking from his bedroom widow. Todd didn't see Valerie catching sight of him.

"Well, actually his real name is Vincent Hernando Diego," Sam said as Giles, Xander, Kennedy, Teresa and Nick moved closer.

"Vincent Hernando Diego?" Giles mocked as he stepped up. "The Watcher's Council had been hearing rumors of that guy for close to a century. Rumor has it that he turns people into paintings and after he recites a ritual, the images of the paintings age while Vincent Hernando Diego remains forever young."

Giles saw Buffy looking at him in an inquisitive manner just before she asked, "Now? You think of this now?"

"Well, it… it has been almost two decades since I even heard that name, Buffy," Giles said. "And what we heard were thought to be only rumors."

"So we were turned into paintings?" Xander questioned.

"You were," Sam answered.

Before anything else got said, Valerie stepped up and said, "Buffy, we have a couple of problems." Mat strolled in behind Valerie. Sheila also stepped closer to hear while trying to make sense of the situation.

"Are you meaning beyond as to what had happened already?" Buffy questioned.

"Yes," Valerie said as she saw Jocelyn stepping closer. "We're being watched by the teenaged boy next-door is the first thing."

"Super," Buffy sarcastically said. "Let's hope he's like the people in Sunnydale and live in denial world."

"I doubt it will be that simple with him," Sam said. "The teenager who's watching is most likely Todd, and Todd had watched you and the others being turned into a painting earlier."

"How?" Buffy asked. "We were inside."

"He was getting his ball from the front yard and happened to peek into the window as you and the others were being turned into a painting," Sam said.

"Ah," Buffy uttered. "Well, I'll talk with him tomorrow and try to smooth things over. Anyway, Val, what else?"

Valerie stared at Jocelyn while saying, "This strange woman here has my hairs standing on end and the only time that happens is when a person is drenched in magic."

"Easy," Sam quickly said in Jocelyn's behalf. "She's with me and her name is…"

"Jocelyn Jewel," Giles said. "At least I'm guessing."

"Good guess," Jocelyn said.

"And you guessed that why?" Buffy asked.

"According to the rumors, Jocelyn is the only one who can free Vincent Hernando Diego's victims," Giles said. "Well, besides Vincent Hernando Diego of course." He then told Jocelyn, "You're also the witch who gave him his ability."

Jocelyn slightly bowed her head in shame before saying, "And I regret that."

"Well, where is this Vincent Hernando Diego now?" Buffy demanded to know from Jocelyn.

"I have no idea," Jocelyn said.

"Buff!" Sam quickly uttered in Jocelyn's behalf. "Jocelyn was turned into a painting just like you. Mat, Nash and I set her free several minutes ago."

"How were you able to set her free?" Buffy asked.

"Jocelyn can't remain in a painting form unless Diego traps her within a magical shroud," Sam said before catching Buffy's full interest. "As Cat and Nichole led Diego away, Mat, Nash and I broke into the art gallery, found Jocelyn and broke the magical shroud. After we freed Jocelyn, we came back here and freed all of you."

"Rewind back to Cat and Nichole," Buffy said. Jocelyn gave Buffy a confused look. "Where are they now?"

"If I would have to guess, I would say prisoners of Diego," Sam confessed.

Buffy sighed before saying, "Giles, explained to the confused civilians at to what had happened and it don't have to be the truth."

"Right," Giles said.

"We so need one of those 'Men in Black' light flashing gadgets," Xander said. He then saw Buffy looking at him in an unpleasant manner. "Okay, not the right time for that. Check."

Buffy slightly rolled her eyes before shouting out, "The people who are with me, and you know who you are, let's move. We have people to save and a gallery owner to severely hurt."

"Buffy, shouldn't we come up with a plan before charging back in?" Sam asked.

"I have a plan," Buffy said before turning towards the house and walking away in a swift manner.

"Buffy!" Jocelyn called out before Buffy was able to get too far.

Buffy turned towards her while saying, "Yes, you can come."

"Thanks… and I will, but I was just going to say that breaking his paintbrush will end Diego's ability to capture people," Jocelyn said.

Buffy nodded before saying, "Thanks. That's helpful." Jocelyn just nodded. "Oh and since you're coming bring magic supplies." Again Jocelyn just nodded.

"Buff, there are four police officers unconscious within art gallery," Sam said. "Probably even more by now who's not unconscious. That's why I think we need to come up with a better plan than charging in."

"My plan is still viable." Buffy then uttered out for everyone to hear. "So who all are coming with me, need to keep up or I'm leaving you behind."

When Buffy turned and walked away again, Xander, Kennedy, Sam, Valerie, Amber, Wendy and Carrie quickly followed. Jocelyn went to quickly gather the magic supplies from the yard.

Giles got to noticing that one of the younger trees around the backyard appeared to be taller with a thicker trunk. As he looked around at the other trees he questioned, "How long have we been imprisoned?"

"Just a few hours," Mat said.

"Are you sure?" Giles asked as he continued to look at the surrounding trees.

"I positive," Mat said.

"What is it?" Teresa asked.

Giles gestured towards the tree that got his attention before saying, "That tree was much smaller than that this morning."

"Mat and I have the explanation for its unusual growth spurt," Nash said before going into the explanation.

Inside, Buffy went directly to her weapon's chest and got out her crossbows. When Sam saw what she was getting out, he said, "You can't just go in there and fire those at cops."

"Well, if everything goes as plan, these won't be fired at cops." Buffy then uttered out, "I need a cell phone."

Xander took his cell phone off of his belt. As he held it out for Buffy to take he said, "Here you go."

Buffy took the phone and called Booth. Booth was at home and was in a romantic setting with a date.

When Booth answered, Buffy rattled off, "I'm after a Big Bad at 'The Immortalized Art Gallery'. There are cops there now so you should tell them to back off before they get hurt."

"Buffy…" Booth was only able to get out before he heard a click. Booth stood up while uttering, "Crap!"

"What's wrong, Honey," the woman asked.

"I have to go," Booth said. "Duty calls."

"What about our date?" the woman quickly questioned.

"I would really like a rain check," Booth said. "If not, I understand. But right now you'll have to go."

"Fine," the woman unpleasantly said as she stood up. "Call me when you can finish a date."

"This was only the second time that we were interrupted," Booth said as the woman walked angrily to the door.

"Third," the woman said as she opened the door. Booth was about to respond when the woman left out the door.

"Great," Booth sarcastically uttered.

At the Summer's home, Buffy, Xander, Kennedy, Sam, Valerie, Amber, Wendy, Carrie and Jocelyn were piling into a van. Xander took the driver's seat while Buffy took the front passenger seat. Xander started the van while the others were piling into the back. Jocelyn just happened to get the seat directly behind Xander and she placed the box of magic supplies under her seat.

Once everyone was seated inside the van, Buffy looked back at Jocelyn and said, "So, Jocelyn. We know nothing about you."

"What is it you want to know?" Jocelyn asked.

"Whose side you're on to start with," Buffy said as Xander drove away. "We can build from there."

"I see you go straight to the point," Jocelyn said.

"With situations like this, yes," Buffy said. "So whose side are you on?"

"Before I was imprisoned by Diego I was living in a wooded area outside a small town in reclusion," Jocelyn began. "My contact with people was very little and once Diego is stopped I would like to return to that life."

"Why did you give Diego his ability to turn people into paintings?" Valerie asked.

"When I was nineteen, I stumbled across an incantation that made me an immortal," Jocelyn began. Most everyone in the van gave Jocelyn an astonished look. "I don't age… and I can't even die no matter what you do to me. I can feel mind-blinding pain though or be magically imprisoned. Diego found me… and he tortured me until I agreed to give him what he wanted."

"And that was immortality like you," Buffy surmised.

When Jocelyn nodded, Valerie asked, "How old are you?"

Jocelyn took a troubling breath before saying, "I was born in the year 1634 in Northern Ireland." Buffy pondered Jocelyn's words as she continued to say, "I was imprisoned by Diego in 1895."

"Well, that explains the style of your dress," Valerie said. Jocelyn just grinned. "So when did you start learning magic?"

Jocelyn slightly laughed before saying, "Magic has always been a part of my life since I was born. All of my female ancestors before me were the same way… all the way back to Merlin."

"Merlin?" Buffy quickly questioned.

"Surely there are still stories of him today," Jocelyn said. "Stories of how he helped King Arthur."

Buffy nodded before saying, "I'm familiar with the stories of King Arthur and his wizard Merlin."

"King Arthur and Merlin are believed to be a myth," Jocelyn said. "But they're real… were real anyway. And one of my ancestors was Merlin's student. The incantation of immortality that I cast on myself was actually a tailored version of one of his incantations."

"If I understand correctly, Diego stays young by feeding off of his victims," Buffy said.

"Well, he steals the youth from his victims," Jocelyn corrected. "The images on the paintings age and die as Diego doesn't and his health doesn't degrade any further."

Buffy gave Jocelyn a curious look before saying, "He was in poor health. That's why he came to you in the first place."

"He was dying when he came to me… and desperate not to," Jocelyn said. "And he learned just enough magic to severely hurt me when I first refused to help him."

Buffy nodded before asking, "So how does your immortality work? Do you steal the youth from… anything?"

Jocelyn slightly bowed her head in shame before saying, "From the earth and her plant life. The fewer trees there are means that the trees, grass and flowers in the area will age more rapidly. That's why I choose to live in a wooded area. I would love to undo that spell though."

"Why can't you?" Valerie asked.

"That spell can't be reversed," Jocelyn said. Valerie then heard Jocelyn's thoughts. 'It can be lessened though.'

"How can it be lessened?" Valerie asked. Jocelyn gave Valerie a disturbing look. "I'm empathic. I'm able to sense people's emotions and sometimes I can hear people's thoughts. Oh and my name in Valerie by the way."

Jocelyn grinned before catching Sam's attention with, "Okay to answer your question and Sam's earlier 'Or what?' question, there's an incantation to where another witch or other witches can share my burden."

"Sharing your burden means?" When Jocelyn gave Buffy a confused look, Buffy continued with, "Okay this is the part where you continue at the point where I left off."

"Oh, uh, that means that I steals less from the Earth while the other witch or witches steal the rest from the Earth," Jocelyn said. "And I would slowly age."

"At what rate?" Buffy asked.

"That depends on how much of the burden the other witch or witches take on," Jocelyn said. "If only one witch takes on half, then we both would age one year for every hundred years. More importantly though, if another witch shares half my burden then I can be killed."

"You want to die?" Sam asked.

"I gave in to Diego because he could do whatever he wanted to do to me as means of torture without me dying," Jocelyn said.

"Even cutting off your head won't kill you?" Carrie asked.

"Cutting off my head would cause my body to painfully explode into dust, immediately followed by me being put back together whole again next to where I was decapitated," Jocelyn said. "Diego decapitated me over and over again. And if I could've died from his torture, I would've never given in."

"Well, I really don't want to live forever, but I'll take on a part of your burden," Valerie said. Jocelyn gave her a curious look. "I'm a witch... well an amateur witch. Another witch named Willow is teaching me magic."

Jocelyn grinned before saying, "Thanks for your offer, Valerie, but you're not powerful enough of a witch to share my burden."

"What would happen if we tried?" Valerie asked.

"Performing that incantation with you would cause you to instantly explode into dust without you being put back together again," Jocelyn said.

"Oh!" Valerie uttered.

"Spell of that type sounds like dark magic," Kennedy said.

Jocelyn gave Kennedy a curious look before questioning, "Dark magic?"

"Magic… or evil magic that can turn a good person evil when being performed," Kennedy said.

Jocelyn grinned before saying, "Yes, well, performing powerful magic continuously can corrupt one's sense of right and wrong. So it's not really the magic that is dark or evil… at least I don't believe so. I believe it's more of who is in control; the magic or the person performing the magic."

"So who is in control in your case?" Kennedy asked.

"At one time I would have to say that the magic was," Jocelyn began. "I definitely did things that shame me. The incantation that made me immortal was the worse. But before Diego found me I believe I was in control of the magic… unless my sense of right and wrong is so corrupt that I was only deluding myself."

"You fear that you don't have control over the magic," Valerie said. "That was why you had very little contact with people." Jocelyn slightly hesitated before nodding.

"You and Willow have much in common," Buffy said. Jocelyn gave Buffy an inquisitive look. "She too was taken over by the magic for a time. She then regained control of it and stays in control of it by not performing the magic that she considers to be dark magic. And if she does perform dark magic, she performs it with other witches."

"Performing powerful magic within a coven is the best way to stay in control over the magic," Jocelyn said. "Although that too doesn't guarantee that a witch or even the coven won't be taken over by it."

"How were you able to regain control over the magic?" Kennedy asked.

"In 1803 I met a man… except he wasn't a man… or human as far as that matter," Jocelyn began. "He wouldn't talk… or couldn't talk. I don't know which. He just stared out as if he was in a trance of some kind. Anyway, when I met him, he was on the road near my home and I tried to get him to move along. I touched him and when I did, I was given visions; visions of myself. The first vision frightened me. I was a cruel person in it, much crueler than I could imagine myself ever being. People throughout the world either trembled in my presence or tried to kill me. When the vision ended I demanded for the man to tell me what magic he had used on me. I went to shake him and when I touched him again I was given another vision. The second vision was of me being a kinder and gentler person. I was beloved by the people in my village. Obviously from the two visions I preferred the second one. I don't know if I could ever achieve the second one, but I did decide that it was something that I wanted to strive for."

"Did this man age backwards?" Buffy asked.

"Age backwards?" Jocelyn questioned.

"Did he get younger; perhaps by a year every thirty minutes or so?" Buffy asked.

Jocelyn thought for a moment before saying, "I left the man alone on the road after the second vision, so if he aged backwards, I wasn't around to see it."

"Okay, well, I think what you encountered was a dying In-between," Buffy said.

"What's an In-between?" Jocelyn asked.

"Okay, first of all, you should know that different dimensions and alternate realities exist," Buffy said.

"Different what and alternate what? Jocelyn asked.

Buffy smiled before saying, "Let's start with realities. Those visions and the following dreams that you had were actual events."

"I never mentioned my dreams," Jocelyn said. "So how did you know about them?"

Buffy grinned before saying, "It's an aftereffect of touching an In-between."

"Okay, well, there was nothing from my visions or dreams that were real," Jocelyn said.

"Xander, help me out here," Buffy said.

"Jocelyn, there is something that is called 'crossroad event'," Xander began. "And a crossroad event is a pivotal moment to where the future of a person or a group of people is determined by the outcome of an event." Jocelyn gave Xander a confused look that Xander didn't see as he drove. "And for each crossroad event that occurs alternate realities are created that are separate and independent from our own. How many alternate realities will depend on how many possible outcomes there are. Are you following me so far?"

Before Jocelyn could respond, Wendy said, "I know what an alternate reality is, Xander, and I'm having trouble with that explanation."

"Okay, well, here's an example," Xander began again. "Jocelyn, you chose to cast that spell that has you stealing the youth from the Earth. The Earth ages twice as fast while you forever stay young. You could've chosen not to do it, so your choice by definition is a crossroad event. In this reality you cast the spell and you are forever young while in an alternate reality you didn't cast the spell. In that alternate reality you had aged like everyone else and most likely had died of old age before the age of hundred."

"I believe I understand," Jocelyn said. "Now what are dimensions?"

"Dimensions are separate worlds separated by some kind of force," Buffy said. "It takes magic or a mystical force to cross dimensions, so perhaps the force separating dimensions is an invisible-mystical-wall."

"Okay, what you are calling dimensions, I call hidden realms," Jocelyn said.

"Good to know," Buffy said.

"So what do alternate realities and different dimensions have to do with an In-between?" Jocelyn asked.

"An In-between's realm of existence is between realities and it lives outside time," Buffy said.

"It lives outside time?" Jocelyn questioned in a confused tone.

"Future, present and past is one and the same to an In-between," Buffy explained. Buffy then saw a confuse expression across Jocelyn's face. "To an In-between's perspective, its beginning, end and everything in the middle happens simultaneously while for us, an In-between's life span is two to three hundred years."

Jocelyn attempted to imagine a being living in such manner and when she couldn't she said, "Okay, that's hard to imagine living outside time."

"That is a hard concept to grasp," Buffy agreed.

Jocelyn slightly grinned before asking, "And you said that the In-between was dying when I encounter him?"

"Once an In-between reaches the end of its life span it takes on an adult form of its choosing and then it will age backwards as it gets closer to death," Buffy said. "It becomes an infant just before it dies and when it does die, it will erupt into a flame and disappear in a quick puff."

"That's interesting… and it also explains the scorch mark on the grass the morning after I encountered him," Jocelyn said. Buffy just grinned. "Buffy, Sam tells me that you people are demon hunters. I don't have, Valerie's empathic ability, but I do sense that you're more than a demon hunter."

"I'm a slayer actually," Buffy said.

Jocelyn gave Buffy a skeptical look before saying, "I heard of slayers… I even met one once. And what I learned is that slayers don't survive for more than four years after being chosen and that they are chosen before the age of twenty."

Buffy grinned before saying, "That was true up until seventeen years ago."

"What happened seventeen years ago to change that?" Jocelyn asked.

"I was chosen as the slayer," Buffy said. "But to be honest I did die twice."

"You died? Twice?" Jocelyn questioned.

Buffy nodded before saying, "I drowned at the age of sixteen by the hands of a master vampire known as the Master." Valerie sensed that the Master was familiar to Jocelyn. "I was legally dead for two minutes before Xander found me and revived me. My second death was at the age of twenty and I was killed by a mystical energy. Willow knew an incantation… or found one after my death that would resurrect anyone who had died by mystical forces, and so she resurrected me three months later."

"I don't know the name of that incantation, but I heard of it," Jocelyn said. "That's a very powerful incantation and there are very few witches who are powerful enough to pull it off."

"Oh, Willow's a very powerful witch," Kennedy bragged.

"Obviously," Jocelyn said. "Where is she now?"

"She's in another dimension on a mission to find a cure to a poison," Buffy said before facing Sam. "In fact, Sam should be with her this very moment."

"Oh, right," Sam began. "Willow sent me back so I can inform you that, that it can take up to a week or longer to get the cure ingredients."

"Gotcha," Buffy said.

"Which happened to be a good thing considering what had happened to you," Sam added.

Buffy grinned before saying, "True." She then turned back towards Jocelyn. "Anyway, Jocelyn, getting back to the slayer who you met. Was she after you?"

"No," Jocelyn said. "I doubt that she even knew that I was a witch. We crossed paths while she was slaying three vampires in the year 1753 in Longford, Ireland."

"Longford," Buffy mocked. "That's not too far from Galway."

"It's not, and the vampire population was on the rise between Longford and Galway during 1753," Jocelyn said. "You spoke of the Master earlier. Well, I actually cast a few powerful incantations for him back then. Of course now, I wish I hadn't." She then bowed her head while saying barely loud enough to be heard, "There are a lot of things I wish I hadn't."

Buffy slightly startled Jocelyn when she leaned over from the front seat and covered Jocelyn's hand with hers in a consoling manner. When Jocelyn looked up, Buffy said, "It's okay. I don't care what you did in your past. It's what you do in the present and the future that I care about."

Jocelyn slightly grinned before asking, "Why are you so forgiving?"

"Ooh, that can take hours to explain," Buffy began. "But to give you the short answer, my and my friends' past is not all that spotless."

Jocelyn grinned before saying, "Do tell."

"Okay, to rapidly list them," Buffy began. "My first serious boyfriend was a vampire. Xander was possessed by a…"

"Stop there," Jocelyn quickly interrupted with. "Your first serious relationship with a man was with a vampire?"

"Yeah, but you need to know that Angel was curse with a soul by gypsies in the year 1898," Buffy explained.

"Angel?" Jocelyn questioned. "Angelus?"

"Did you two meet… while you were in Longford?" Buffy asked.

"Our paths had crossed briefly; soon after he was sired in fact," Jocelyn said. "And now he is cursed with a soul?"

"He is," Buffy said. "Now he fights evil in Los Angeles, California."

"Wow!" Jocelyn uttered. "That's a big change from the stories that I heard."

"I'm actually familiar with Angelus' killing spree and vicious behavior before being cursed," Buffy said.

"Of course," Jocelyn quickly said. "I wasn't implying anything."

"Oh, I know," Buffy said. "But you can see now where my forgiveness had stemmed from." When Jocelyn nodded with a polite grin Buffy continued with her list of when and how she and the Scoobies became temporarily evil at one point while starting with Xander and how a spirit of a hyena had possessed him.

**TBC**


	35. Ending Diego's Reign

Giles had called the parents of Amber's students one by one and told each one a believable lie as to why his or her child had disappeared for a short time. After all the parents were called and were calmed down, Giles called for multiple cabs in order for Sheila and Amber's students to get home.

At the gallery, everything was the same as when Sam had left it with the four unconscious police officers inside.

After Xander parked the van near the squad cars, Buffy and the others quickly got out. Sam immediately looked around before saying, "Things looked like how we had left them."

Jocelyn reached out her mind as she did before, before saying, "The three men and the woman are still the only ones here and they are still unconscious."

"Those four were police officers," Sam pointed out.

"And how do you know that since you are out here?" Buffy asked Jocelyn.

"One of the abilities that I developed over the years is reaching out my mind and sensing people's presence," Jocelyn said. "I can't sense emotions though like Valerie though."

"How far can you reach out your mind?" Valerie asked.

"Three times the distance of that building," Jocelyn said while meaning the art gallery.

"Wow," Valerie said. "That's further than I can sense people. Did you develop that ability from an incantation?"

"Val!" Buffy interrupted while grabbing Valerie's attention. "Mission now, shop-talk later."

"Right," Valerie said as Jocelyn gave Buffy a confused look. "So what's first?"

"You said just as we were arriving that you can distinguish Diego's victims from the actual paintings," Buffy began. When Valerie nodded Buffy turned towards Jocelyn. "If we gather Diego's victims can you release them?"

"I can," Jocelyn said.

"Okay, here's the plan," Buffy began. "Kennedy, Amber, Wendy and Carrie; you four take the crossbows and go up on the roof as lookouts. I don't what Diego sneaking up on us while the rest of us are inside rescuing his victims."

"Let's move," Kennedy told the other three.

As Kennedy, Amber, Wendy and Carrie went to get the crossbows from the van, Buffy told the others, "Let's go free Diego's victims."

"I need the magic supplies," Jocelyn said. When Buffy nodded Jocelyn turned towards the van. Jocelyn then had to wait until Kennedy's group had moved on with their crossbows before she was able to get out the magic supplies.

Within a short time, Buffy, Xander, Sam, Valerie and Jocelyn were going through the art gallery. Once they were in the back room, the two unconscious police officers near the office were immediately disarmed of their guns and nightsticks, just in case they would wake up. They were then dragged to a location that was out of the way. Sam and Xander then went downstairs while Valerie went through the room and pointed out Diego's victims to Buffy and Jocelyn.

The two unconscious officers in the basement were immediately disarmed as well and were also dragged to a location that was out of the way. Sam and Xander then began carrying the paintings from the basements to the upstairs.

Outside, a few minutes later, Kennedy, Amber, Wendy and Carrie watched as a car pulled up and parked near the van.

Kennedy immediately took out her cell phone and dialed Xander's phone. Kennedy then saw that it was Booth in the car just before Xander answered the phone with, "What's happening, Kennedy?"

"You might want to tell Buffy that Booth is here," Kennedy said.

"Will do," Xander said before hanging up.

As Booth was cautiously approaching the back door, Buffy pulled the door open. Booth stopped in his tracks and when he saw Buffy, he demanded to know, "What's going on here? And in what condition are those officers?"

"The officers are mystically asleep and fine," Buffy said as she and Booth stood at the back door. "As far as your first question…"

"Stop!" Booth uttered. "The officers are mystically asleep?"

"And fine," Buffy added.

"Yeah, well, explain more about them being mystically asleep," Booth said.

"Well, them being mystically put to sleep was Jocelyn Jewel's doing and it was done about an hour ago; so I actually had nothing to do with it," Buffy said.

"And who's Jocelyn Jewel?" Booth asked.

"She's a powerful and an immortal witch who was imprisoned by Diego in 1895 when Diego had magically turned her into a painting," Buffy began. Booth gave Buffy a disturbing look. "She stopped aging at the age of nineteen and she was born in the year 1634 in Northern Ireland."

"You're kidding, right?" Booth questioned in a hopeful tone.

"I'm serious, Booth," Buffy said. "Sam released her just before she told the officers to go to sleep. And there are others in there who were also turned into paintings and that's why we are here now; to release them."

"Diego turned people into paintings?" Booth questioned in a skeptical tone. Buffy just nodded. "And Diego is what kind of demon?"

"The human variety," Buffy said.

"Humans don't turn people into paintings," Booth said.

"Not without help anyway," Buffy said.

"Help?" Booth questioned. "What kind of help?"

"Magical props… usually," Buffy simply said.

"As in a magical wand?" Booth asked.

"Well, it actually doesn't have to be a wand," Buffy said. "A powerful witch or warlock could mystically empower any object of his or her choosing, and in this case it happens to be Diego's paintbrush. Luckily for us though, Jocelyn is the witch who mystically empowered it, so she's able to free Diego's victims."

"So Jocelyn was once helping Diego?" Booth questioned.

"Not willingly," Buffy said. "She was tortured into doing so."

"Okay," Booth said. "I think I got all the information that I can digest for one night."

Buffy grinned before saying, "Since there are no other police officers driving up, I'm guessing that you were able to keep them away."

"Actually, all the available officers are preoccupied at a severe accident scene on the interstate," Booth said.

"An accident scene has all the officers tied up?" Buffy questioned as Xander stepped up to the two.

"It does when it involves a foreign leader, his diplomats and three United States senators," Booth said. "Now the accident could be just that, an accident, but the D.C Police Department and the FBI are treating it as something more."

"So why aren't you there?" Buffy asked.

"My area is more in missing people and homicide," Booth said. "Which means that I'm very interested in Diego's victims."

"And speaking of Diego's victims, Jocelyn is ready to free them," Xander said.

"Let's go find out if any of them is on my missing person's list," Booth said. Buffy grinned and nodded before she, Xander and Booth walked inside to join the others.

Jocelyn was lighting the eleventh candle that formed the twelve-candle circle around the paintings when Buffy, Xander and Booth were stepping up to Sam and Valerie.

After Jocelyn lit the final one, she turned towards the group. She was about to speak, but stopped when she saw Booth.

As Jocelyn stared curiously at Booth, he asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Oh, uh, this is Seeley Booth, Jocelyn," Buffy said. "Not Angel."

"I can sense that he's not Angel… or a vampire," Jocelyn said. "You're a distant relative of his."

Booth took what Jocelyn had said as a question and answered with, "I don't believe so."

"I wasn't making an inquiry, Seeley Booth" Jocelyn said.

"Angel or Angelus killed his entire family after he was sired," Buffy said.

"He killed the family that he knew about," Jocelyn said. "One of the things that the Master had me do was to locate Angel's or Liam's surviving relatives. Liam's father had an estrange uncle and cousins who had lived in London England during the time that Liam was sired. Seeley Booth is a descendent from one of Liam's cousins."

"I definitely have to meet this vampire with a soul," Booth said. "Especially now."

"How can you be so certain that Booth is related to Angel?" Sam asked.

"I mystically marked Liam's surviving relatives and I can sense that mark in Booth," Jocelyn said.

"You mystically marked my ancestors?" Booth questioned in a tone as if he was just simply digesting the information. "Why?"

"The Master asked me to do that for several of his minions' relatives," Jocelyn said. "I didn't ask why nor did I care to know at the time."

"Should I be concern about this mystical mark?" Booth asked in a concerned tone.

"That mark just makes it to where I can locate your relatives throughout the world at any given time," Jocelyn said.

"Can you remove that mystical mark?" Booth asked.

"I cannot," Jocelyn said.

"You mystically marked me, but…" Booth was only able to get out.

"I mystically marked your ancestor," Jocelyn corrected. "When that mark got passed down to the first offspring it had become a permanent attribute of your family's line."

"Most people pass down their eye color to their children, but with your family, Booth, you and your relatives are passing down a mystical GPS tracking," Xander said.

Jocelyn gave Xander a curious look as Booth sarcastically said, "Great."

"What is GPS?" Jocelyn asked.

"GPS stands for Global Positioning System," Xander said as he held up his phone. "Not all, but a lot of these cell phones have built-in GPS. Police and other branches of authority can locate anyone they want as long as the person is carrying a phone with a GPS."

When Jocelyn politely grinned and nodded to acknowledge what was said, Buffy told her, "We need to get back on the mission… before Diego makes an appearance."

"Right," Jocelyn said before she turned towards the fifty-one paintings that were in the circle. Jocelyn stepped up to the outside of the circle and again recited the eight-line incantation.

Again, once the incantation was done, the candles blew out and the images on the fifty-one paintings separated from the canvas while breaking up into millions of swirling pieces. Within seconds the swirling pieces reassembled into their respective individuals. Booth watched the event in an Awe.

Once they were all whole again, they vigorously looked around at their surroundings and grumbled.

Diego and the two men were two blocks away from the art gallery when Diego felt extremely light headed.

The driver, while looking through his rearview mirror, saw Diego as Diego momentarily acted as if he was going to pass out.

The driver was about to question Diego's wellbeing, but before he had a chance to do so, Diego uttered, "That's not possible."

"What's not possible?" the driver asked as he was slowing down for a flashing red light.

"Don't stop!" Diego ordered. "In fact, step on it!"

"Yes, Sir," the driver said as he accelerated

At the art gallery, Booth held up his FBI badge for the former victims to see while uttering, "Can I have everyone's attention!?" Everyone became silent and turned towards him. Sam had recognized three of them as being demon hunters and was making his way towards them. "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI." Booth paused for only a brief moment to come up with a believable excuse. "You each had been drugged and were being held within this facility against you will." Officer Jones and Officer Callahan had awakened and were making their way up the steps. "I do recognize a few of you from a missing person's report, but until I can identify all of you, all of you will have to remain calm, patient and in this room."

"Holy shit!" Officer Callahan uttered while staring at the crowd.

As everyone turned towards the officers, Officer Jones said, "We're going to need back up."

Booth stepped up to the officers and as he flashed his badge, he said while he looked at their nametags, "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, Officer Jones and Officer Callahan."

"What's going on here, Special Agent Booth?" Officer Callahan asked as she looked over the crowd.

Booth thought for a moment before saying, "That might be a little hard to explain, but every person before you had been abducted and was being held against his or her will by Diego."

"Diego's abducting people?" Officer Jones questioned.

"He has been," Booth said. "And now I'm going to need your help figuring out who is who."

"Okay, Special Agent Booth," Officer Jones said as Officer Callahan was noticing that her and Officer Jones' pistols were nowhere to be seen. "What do you want us to do?"

"Where are our weapons?" Officer Callahan questioned.

As Booth was answering Jones and Callahan, Kennedy was telling Xander over the phone, "Diego and two of his goons had pulled up out back."

As Xander was putting his phone away, he uttered out, "Buff, show time. Diego's out back."

Outside, once Diego and the other two men were out of the car, they were able to hear the activity of the large crowd within the gallery.

When Diego reached within his jacket, Kennedy took aim with her crossbow. When Diego pulled out his paintbrush, Kennedy fired her crossbow.

Diego saw the bolt coming just before it went through his wrist of the hand that held the paintbrush. He lost grip of the paintbrush and uttered out in pain as he recoiled from being shot.

As the paintbrush was dropping to the ground, Wendy told Kennedy, "Nice shot."

"Thanks," Kennedy said with a satisfying grin on her face.

Once the two men with Diego realized the situation, they quickly drew their guns.

As the two were swinging towards the rooftop with their guns, Amber and Carrie fired their crossbows. Amber's bolt hit the first man just below the elbow of the hand that held the gun. The man recoiled, but held on to the gun.

Carrie was aiming at the second man and her bolt missed completely. Wendy was aiming her crossbow at the second man when the second man shot off a round in haste in their direction. When the bullet impacted the roof near Wendy, Wendy flinched at the moment she fired her crossbow. The second man saw the bolt coming and couldn't get out of its way in time before the bolt when through his ribcage while barely missing a major organ.

"Son of a bitch!" the second man uttered as he recoiled from being hit. Like the first man, the second man held on to his gun.

The first man was recovering his composure of being shot when Buffy, Valerie and Jocelyn were stepping out to join the fight.

Once the first man saw Buffy's group coming out, he swung his gun around towards them; however, before he was able to get a shot off Jocelyn waved her hand while saying, "Sleep." The first man fell unconscious to the ground.

When Diego saw the situation of Jocelyn being released, he couldn't help but to utter fearfully, "Oh, shit!"

Booth had heard the gun shot and as he was coming out with his gun in the ready position, the second man was re-aiming his gun at Buffy's group.

Jocelyn spotted the second man just as Booth uttered out while aiming his gun at the man, "Drop your gun! FBI!"

The second man immediately dropped his gun, while uttering, "Don't shoot. And I would put my hands up, but I have an arrow sticking out of me."

"Just keep your hands where I can see them," Booth ordered as he continued to aim his gun at the man.

Jocelyn was now focusing on the paintbrush on the ground and rattled off an incantation. Immediately the paintbrush boiled away into a melted glob where it had laid.

Once the paintbrush was destroyed, Jocelyn faced Diego while saying, "Now to boil your insides."

"Stop, Jocelyn!" Buffy ordered.

"I'll stop when Diego's stomach splits open from me cooking him!" Jocelyn hissed.

Buffy got in front of Jocelyn before saying, "You convinced me that you want to be a better person, but killing him isn't the way."

"He should be punished!" Jocelyn hissed.

"He will be punished, Jocelyn," Booth was the one to say. "I doubt that I'll be able to get him on murder, but he is looking at more than fifty counts of kidnapping charges. That alone will get him life in prison."

"Listen to Booth, Jocelyn," Buffy said.

"Being imprisoned isn't enough justice for him!" Jocelyn hissed. "He should die."

"Killing him isn't justice; it's revenge and revenge is never good," Buffy shot back. "And if you calm down and think about it, even you would realize it."

"He captured you too," Jocelyn pointed out.

"Yeah," Buffy confusingly uttered. "What's your point?"

"He captured you too and you don't want to hurt him?" Jocelyn asked.

"Hurting him and killing him are two very difference things," Buffy pointed out.

"And yet you don't do either one," Jocelyn said.

Buffy gave Jocelyn a grin before backing up towards Diego and saying, "The night's not over yet."

Jocelyn gave Buffy a confused look before Buffy turned towards Diego. As Buffy stepped up to him, he asked, "Is this the part where you warn me or tell me that I'm lucky that you didn't let her kill me?"

"No," Buffy calmly said. "This is the part where I break your face with my fist." Jocelyn was slightly shocked and amazed when Buffy sent Diego flying back ten feet into the air with a single punch to the nose. Buffy immediately turned towards the second man with a serious expression across her face and demanded to know, "Where are my two friends?"

In spite of the pain that the man felt for abrupt movements, he quickly pointed towards the trunk of the car before rattling off fearfully, "They're… they're in there. Diego turned them." He then flinched from the pain that he had caused to himself.

As Buffy went to open the trunk, Kennedy and her group were climbing down from the roof.

The four officers had retrieved their pistols and nightsticks from Xander and Sam, and they had stepped outside in time to witness Diego being hit by Buffy. When Officer Callahan saw as to how far Buffy had sent him flying, she uttered, "Ooh! Wow!"

Booth turned towards the officers. He then stepped up to them before saying, "We're going to need a couple of ambulances. Oh and those three men are under arrest. I'll file the charges within twenty-four hours."

"Yes, Agent Booth," Officer Jones said followed by the other officers.

"I'll call for the ambulances," Officer Brown said before getting on his radio.

As officer Jones and Officer Larkin went to arrest Diego and the other two, Officer Callahan stepped up to Booth before uttering, "Special Agent Booth?"

"Yes, Officer Callahan?" Booth asked.

"Some of the young people inside claim to have been born before the 1930's," Officer Callahan said as Buffy was stepping up.

"You orders were to take their statement, Officer Callahan, not to evaluate what they say," Booth said.

"Yes, Special Agent Booth; I just thought that you should know," Officer Callahan said. When Booth just nodded Officer Callahan turned towards Buffy. "You wouldn't be bionic, would you?" Buffy shook her head with a slight grin. "I'm so jealous."

Buffy continued to grin as Officer Callahan walked away. Buffy then turned towards Booth before saying, "Capt. Matuzek and his crew have more experience at easing time-displaced people from the past to the present."

Booth nodded before saying, "Call one of them."

"I don't have my phone… in fact, with everything that had happened I'm not sure where it is at," Buffy began. Booth just grinned. "So, I'll get Xander to call." After Booth nodded, he and Buffy went their respective ways. Buffy was about to step passed Valerie when she saw that Valerie was concentrating on a thought with a troubled expression across her face. "Val?"

Buffy saw that Valerie was slightly startled before she faced Buffy while asking, "Yeah?" When Buffy gave her an inquisitive look she gave Buffy a confused look. "What?"

"You look troubled," Buffy began. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh, uh, I was just thinking about the last thing that you said to me this morning," Valerie said.

"Which was?" Buffy asked.

"Your warning about me stepping into ambush under false pretense," Valerie said. "I totally stepped into one."

Buffy grinned before saying, "Yeah, well, I let Diego into my home. So don't beat yourself up over it. Because no matter how ready you are or how hard you prepare, there will always be days like these."

"And I don't find any comfort in those words," Valerie said.

Buffy continued to grin while saying, "It wasn't meant to comfort you… or to scare you. It's the truth; however, we do have a great team and great allies, so I do believe that we can weather days like these with high success. So again, don't beat yourself up over what happened today." When Valerie nodded with a slight grin, Buffy continued towards Xander.

Within seven minutes three other police officers and two ambulances pulled up. Diego and the two men were immediately treated; however, because of their type of wounds they required further treatment at a nearby hospital. The three were then placed in the ambulances in handcuffs and were being accompanied by the police officers. As the drivers of the ambulances were driving away, the TimeCops, Jack Logan and Marc Koebbe drove up.

Once Jack and Marc were filled in on the situation, Buffy and her group left the scene, except for Sam. Sam stayed behind with the five demon hunters who were there in order to help ease their transition into the present.

Mat and Nash were still at the house when Buffy's group returned home; however, instead of Buffy and the others entering the house, they went to the backyard with the painting of Cat and Nichole.

Once in the backyard Jocelyn began the ritual to free Cat and Nichole. Everyone in the house came out to watch.

Giles stepped up to Buffy and said, "I see you had another successful mission."

"It was," Buffy agreed as she watched Jocelyn work.

"And Diego?" Giles asked as he also watched Jocelyn.

"He's no longer a threat and is on his way to prison on charges of abducting people," Buffy answered. "I'm sure Cosgrove won't be please as the results."

Giles grinned while saying, "Yes; I imagine he won't be."

Valerie was standing the closest to Jocelyn while focusing on Jocelyn's every move. Carrie was standing slightly behind Valerie and watched as Mat and Nash stepped up to Valerie.

When Valerie glanced at Mat and Nash, Nash said, "So I hear from Giles that last Halloween you had created a black hole at mom and dad's old house."

Valerie gave Nash a smile before saying, "It was just a small one… of course it was doubling in size each month."

"Whoa!" Carrie uttered louder than what she should have as she stepped closer to Valerie. "You caused a black hole!"

Valerie gave Carrie an annoyed looked before sarcastically saying, "A little louder, Carrie. I don't think the neighbors had heard you."

"Sorry," Carrie said as Jocelyn was trying to hear their conversation. "But you caused a black hole?"

"I did, but it was by accident," Valerie said. "I did the spell wrong."

"So what were you trying to do?" Carrie asked.

"I summoned my nightmare demon and after I summoned it, I attempted another spell that would make it move in slow motion so I can kill it easier," Valerie began. "However, the spell that I cast caused time to move slower within the room that I was in instead. And with each passing month, time within that room fell further and further out of sync with the rest of the world, thus creating a very small black hole that was forever increasing in size."

"How did you stop it," Carrie asked.

"I didn't…" Valerie said.

"It's still out there and growing?!" Carrie quickly interrupted with.

"No-oo," Valerie slowly said. "Willow and Dawn corrected it and saved me from being killed by the demon."

"Phew," Carrie said. Valerie just grinned.

Jocelyn stepped up to the four before saying, "I'm ready to recite the incantation, so you four need to be quiet now."

"Of course," the four said.

Jocelyn turned towards the paintings and recited the incantation. Again once the incantation was done, the candles blew out and the images on the painting of Cat and Nichole separated from the canvas while breaking up into millions of swirling pieces. Within seconds the swirling pieces reassembled into their respective individuals.

Later, at the police station, Cosgrove stepped into a room where Diego was waiting.

When Diego saw Cosgrove, he asked, "How soon can you get me out?"

"No time soon," Cosgrove said as he took a seat across from him.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked.

"Your arraignment will be tomorrow and if you plea innocent, the bail amount and trial date will be set," Cosgrove said.

"Of course I'll plea innocent," Diego said. "As far as paying the bail, I have money."

"You're looking at more than fifty counts of kidnapping," Cosgrove said. "So your bail is going to be high… possibly higher than what you can come up with."

"I have connections," Diego said.

"I'm sure," Cosgrove said. "Anyway, were all of your captives released?"

"Your slayers are free and out there," Diego confirmed.

"You assured me that this couldn't happen," Cosgrove said.

"Yeah, well, someone knew enough to release Jocelyn Jewel," Diego said.

"Jocelyn Jewel?" Cosgrove questioned.

"She's the witch who gave me… and took away my ability to turn people into paintings," Diego said.

"So not only did you lose the slayers, you allowed them to ally themselves with yet another witch?" Cosgrove asked.

"Jocelyn was never a team player in the past, so she'll most likely go about her business without getting too deeply involved in your activities or the slayers," Diego said.

"For your sake you better be right," Cosgrove said in a serious tone.

"Did I detect a threat in your tone of voice?" Diego questioned.

"Make it as you wish," Cosgrove said.

"I was sickly and dying when I tracked down Jocelyn and did what I did," Diego began. "Since the spell that was keeping me healthy and young is now broken, I suspect that my health will now rapidly decline. So your threats don't mean shit to me."

"Fair enough," Cosgrove said. "And if you're truly dying again, I should be able to drag out your days in court enough to where if you're found guilty, you won't spend that many days in prison."

Diego nodded before saying, "Thank you."

"There are detectives outside who still want to question you about these charges," Cosgrove said before he continued with how Diego was to handle the questions.

**TBC**


	36. In the Still of the Night

Thursday April 25, 2:15 A.M, outside the P-Express facility, Valerie, Mat and Nash were stepping up to Nash's rental car.

Before Nash had a chance to unlock the driver's door, Valerie said, "Call me before noon, Nash. Mat and I will meet you for lunch."

"You and he will be working then," Nash said.

"Our work takes us all over the city, Nash," Valerie pointed out. "So we pretty much have our pick to where we want to eat."

"Okay, I'll call," Nash said.

"And the offer of you crashing at my place until you're ready to leave D.C. is still open," Mat said. "You can save on money… instead of paying for a hotel room."

"If I was alone, I would take you up on your offer, Mat, but as I said before I'm in D.C. with three friends," Nash said. "And we four are equally sharing the expense."

"Plus Bella might have an issue of you staying at my boyfriend's place," Valerie said.

Mat gave Valerie a confused look as Nash said, "Bella wouldn't care."

"No; Bella would only tell you that she doesn't care," Valerie said. "There's a difference."

"Val, you haven't asked about her wellbeing since I've been here, so…" Nash was only able to get out.

"I don't ask about the wellbeing of your corns and warts either," Valerie interrupted with.

"Val!" Nash uttered in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay," Valerie said. "I'm sorry. I'll play nice."

"This may not be any of my business, but who's Bella?" Mat asked.

"My wife and the mother of my two-year-old son," Nash said.

"And you don't like her?" Mat asked Valerie.

"Actually, to be fair, I don't even know her well enough to dislike her," Valerie said. "But she formed a very negative opinion of me on the day we met and steers clear of me every time we're in eye distance of each other."

"Why?" Mat asked.

"For the same reason that everyone from Twin Falls steers clear from me," Valerie said.

"Val, why weren't you secretive about studying witchcraft?" Mat asked.

"The books where from a public bookstore," Valerie said. "So I didn't know people were going to freak out that I was reading them, and by the time I learned that they were freaking out, it was too late. I was labeled a freak or a witch…"

"Well to be fair with the labeling…" Mat interrupted with.

"Okay, shut up," Valerie quickly said. Mat and Nash just amusingly smiled. "I was labeled a witch before I was one. And the word of me being a witch spread extremely fast… like overnight fast. And to people who I didn't even know."

"And I happened to bring Bella home to meet our parents on the very day, that Valerie brought home her first three books on witchcraft," Nash added. "And Bella thinks that watching Harry Potter movies will lead someone into devil worshiping."

"See, I didn't know Bella felt that way about Harry Potter movies," Valerie said.

"And would it have changed anything if you did?" Nash asked.

"Okay… probably not," Valerie said. "But I don't worship the devil."

"I know," Nash said. "And I'm very proud at the woman you became." Valerie smiled and gave Nash a heartfelt hug. Nash hugged her back and it lasted for only a couple of seconds before they released each other. "Well, I better go so I can get at least a little bit of sleep."

Valerie nodded before saying, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Mat and Nash said together.

When Nash went to open his car door, Valerie and Mat turned and walked towards Mat's car.

Valerie and Mat were only a few steps away from Nash when Mat asked, "How old were you when you started to learn witchcraft."

"Sixteen," Valerie simply answered.

"And you just walked into a bookstore and started buying books on witchcraft?" Mat asked as they were approaching the passenger's side his car.

"No," Valerie said before gesturing towards the car. "I'll tell you in the car."

Mat nodded before opening the car door for Valerie. Valerie grinned before getting in and after Mat shut the door, he went around to the driver's side and got in.

After Mat started the car and drove away, he asked, "So what prompted you to study witchcraft?"

"It was around March 10th…" Valerie was only able to get out.

"Whoa!" Mat interrupted with. "You remember the date?"

"Yeah, but only because I was in the bookstore to buy a birthday gift for Tommy… my boyfriend back then," Valerie said.

"You mentioned Tommy to me once before," Mat said.

"Okay, well, Tommy's birthday is on… was on St. Patrick's Day," Valerie began. "I had just turned sixteen and he was turning seventeen. He loved Steven King's books and so I was at the bookstore about a week before his birthday while looking for one that he didn't have. While I was browsing I came across a book that lo and behold had one of my nightmare demons plastered on the front cover of the book. I picked it up and started reading."

"And so that was when you started buying those books," Mat guessed.

"Well, actually I didn't have enough money to buy any of them, but the store owner had a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window and so I applied," Valerie began. "I wasn't hired right away though. In fact, the manager only decided to hire me after I was fanatically showing up at the bookstore day after day to browse those books. It was in the beginning of April when I got hired and my first paycheck was three weeks later. That was when I bought my first three books on witchcraft.

"I had always taken a bus home from the bookstore and when I stepped on the bus that day, Carman, the biggest gossip in school, happened to have been on the bus and saw what I had. Of course I didn't know about Carman and her mouth at the time and so I didn't think too much of it when she saw me with the books."

"Let me guess; Carman got home after seeing you with those books and called all of her friends about it," Mat said.

"That's my guess too," Valerie said. "What I do know though is that the word of me studying witchcraft spread like wildfire. Anyway, when I got home with my books, Nash was just getting there too with his new girlfriend, Bella. Tommy was living across the street from me and he came knocking on the door soon afterwards too while inquiring about those books. In fact, that was when I learned that Carman was a big gossip. Anyway, I told Tommy about my dreams and that I was only reading the books on witchcraft and demons in order to understand them. Tommy thought I was a bit quirky for it, but he accepted it."

"So when did you perform your first spell?" Mat asked.

"It was a few months later and near the end of summer vacation," Valerie began. "I had read three books on witchcraft from cover to cover and two books on demons. And my original goal wasn't really to cast magic, but to understand my dreams as I had told Tommy a few months before. Then Snowflake, Mrs. Calberry's cat, came up missing. Mrs. Calberry was a sixty-year-old widow and Snowflake meant a lot to her.

"Anyway, I remember seeing a locator spell in one of the books and the spell had looked simple enough. So I thought, 'what would be the harm in locating Snowflake with magic?' So I made out a list of ingredients that I needed and I went to the store. One of the ingredients was something of Snowflake's so I visited Mrs. Calberry and when Mrs. Calberry wasn't looking I pocketed a rubber ball that Snowflake played with. I then went home and did the spell. The spell worked and I located Snowflake up in a tree a few blocks away. I'm thinking that Snowflake was chased up the tree by a dog and was scared to come down."

"So was that the spell that got you wanting to become a witch?" Mat asked.

"Not really," Valerie said. "In fact, I went four months after that before I attempted another spell."

"So what was your second spell?" Mat asked.

"A disastrous mistake," Valerie said.

Mat slightly laughed before asking, "What do you mean?"

"It was after the New Year's holiday," Valerie began. "And I got tired of this one asshole jock being cruel to everyone who wasn't one of the popular kids. So I put a spell on him."

"What kind of spell?" Mat asked.

"Each time he begins to be cruel to someone he instantly loses the memory as to why he was being cruel to that person in the first place," Valerie said. "That spell worked too. I witnessed him not remembering as to why that he was even talking to the person who he was being cruel to. At that point, I thought that the spell was working fine, but then about two weeks later, the guy woke up while not remembering the past four years of his life."

"Oh shit," Mat couldn't help saying.

"Yeah," Valerie agreed. "I immediately done the spell to reverse it and just as I was finishing the spell Tommy walked in on me. He broke up with me right then and there."

"That must've been rough for you?" Mat said.

"Not as rough as it became two days later," Valerie said.

"What happened then?" Mat said.

"Tommy died under mysterious circumstances," Valerie said.

"Oh God!" Mat uttered. "How?"

"No one would tell me," Valerie said. "I got blame for it though."

"You were charge with murder?" Mat quickly asked.

"Oh no… I don't mean that," Valerie quickly answered. "I wasn't accused by the cops. The people at school and the people in my neighborhood accused me of putting a curse on him. I swear I didn't though. However, I did cast a spell in attempt to summon his ghost in order to find out how he actually died."

"What happened with that?" Mat asked.

"Well, after I did the spell and for a quick moment I felt emptiness, confusion and anger beside me," Valerie said. "The emotions came and went so quickly that I thought that I was just imagining it. So I chalked it up to hopeful thinking."

"So you really don't know if that spell worked or failed," Mat said almost as a questioned.

"I don't," Valerie agreed. "And that was my last spell for over a year; however, I read five more books on witchcraft and two more on demons."

"So what was that spell about?" Mat asked

"After I read all those books, I was no closer in finding out why I was getting dreams of fighting demons," Valerie said. "There was a spell in one of my books about inciting certain dreams and so I cast that spell on myself."

"Did it work?" Mat asked.

"Willow told me a couple of weeks ago that it did," Valerie said. "But before that, I thought that the spell had just given me a weird dream."

"What was your dream about?" Mat asked.

"It was about a young teenage African girl with white painted face," Valerie said. "In my dream she was captured and chained up. And while being chained up three African men made her take in a demon's spirit through her eyes, nose and mouth."

"The three men were forcing a girl to be possessed by a demon?" Mat asked.

"Since joining Buffy's group, I learned that the three men from my dream were Shadow-Men, and Shadow-Men are who created the First Slayer," Valerie said.

"Oh! So you dreamed of the First Slayer being created," Mat said.

"Yep," Valerie said.

"So does that make you a demon?" Mat teasingly asked.

"I'm not a demon," Valerie sharply insisted. Mat amusingly grinned. "The First Slayer wasn't a demon either. She was just given the powers of a demon."

"Interesting, and I was only joking about you being a demon," Mat said. Valerie just nodded with a grin. "So what was your spell after that?"

"Actually after that, one of my nightmares was becoming persistently reoccurring," Valerie said. "Almost every night I dreamed of it and each time the dream ended the same way with my death. So I decided that the only way that I was going to defeat this demon was to make it real."

"That was the spell you did last Halloween," Mat surmised.

"Yep, but when I decided to pull my demon from my dream, I didn't know the spell for it… nor did I know if there was even a spell for it," Valerie began. "I had bought all the books on witchcraft that I could from the bookstore, however, there were two other books on witchcraft that had to be special ordered. And so I did. It took me about two months to get them and one of those two books gave a template on how to create my own spells. So I went through my ten books on witchcraft again; I learned and relearned what spell did what and I created the spell that would bring my nightmare demon to life… except Willow believes that I shifted the demon to our dimension from another dimension.

"Oh and also I created two other spells. The spell that was supposed to have made the demon move in slow motion was one of them and the other one was a protection spell. However, the protection spell was actually a modified prayer that my grandfather's brother would tell me when he would tuck me in at night. I was eight the last time I heard it and it was about calling on the spirits of our ancestors for help and guidance when evil is upon us. In one of the magic books there was a protective spell that was very similar to my great uncle's prayer and so I merged the two to create the protection spell.

"Anyway, creating those spells gave me a sense of belonging; I enjoyed doing it… and it also felt therapeutic for me. So I decided at some point during that stretch of time that I was in fact a witch. Of course my mom was just hoping that reading those books on witchcraft was just a passing phase. She didn't know about the spells that I created and cast… at least I don't think she knew. Anyway, once I had my spells completed, I went to a man named Blackie and bought a 38 caliber pistol."

"You bought a gun?" Mat quickly questioned.

"I did," Valerie said. "It took me up to the middle of October of last year to write out my spells and get a gun. I was going to rent a motel room to cast the spells there, but then my parents announced that they might be going out of town at the end of October and wouldn't be back until November. And you know the rest from there."

"Do you still have your gun?" Mat asked.

"No," Valerie said. "Turns out that guns are useless against demons and so I gave it to my dad the night that Willow and Dawn saved me."

"I'm glad to hear that you gave your gun up," Mat said as he took hold of Valerie's hand and held it.

Valerie grinned before saying, "You're not the only one." There was then a short pause before Valerie said, "Mat, I could've died today."

"You didn't though," Mat said.

"Thanks to you, Nash, Sam, Cat and Nichole," Valerie said. "My job is to fight the forces of darkness and in my next fight I might not get as lucky."

"You're just now finding out that your slayer lifestyle can kill you?" Mat asked.

"Before, it was just something I knew, but today it became a real possibility," Valerie said. "And… and I don't want to die… as a virgin."

"Wha… what?" Mat asked.

"Yes, I'm a virgin," Valerie confirmed.

"No… I, uh… I want you to elaborate on not wanting to die as a virgin," Mat said. "As far as you being one, I actually suspected it."

Valerie gave Mat a slight smirk before saying, "You're thinking right. I want to have sex. Tonight. With you."

"Are… are you serious?" Mat asked.

"I know, I'm not coming across romantically and normally I do want the romance, but… but I could be killed before I do things in the order that I want to do them in," Valerie said.

"Val, I understand what you're saying, but are you sure you're not over thinking this?" Mat questioned.

"You don't want to make love to me?" Valerie asked.

"No-no; that's not what I'm saying," Mat quickly said. Valerie amusingly grinned. "I just don't want you to rush into something that you'd regret later."

"I won't regret it," Valerie said. "In fact, I'm slightly regretting not making love last night when you were wanting to."

Mat brought Valerie's hand to his lips and kissed it before saying, "Okay. We're going back to my place?" Valerie grinned and nodded.

At the Summers' home, most everyone was either sleeping or lying in bed while trying to sleep.

Buffy had allowed Jocelyn to stay there until she can figure out what she's going to do with her life. Jocelyn was on the living room couch with covers and a pillow. She was wearing one of Dani's extra pajamas, but instead of sleeping, she was indulged in the late night cable programs.

Upstairs, Buffy was sleeping and began dreaming of her joining the audience of a game show with a male host, three female contestants and a panel of five judges (Three men and two women).

As Buffy was taking her seat, contestant number-one said, "I am Willow Rosenberg."

When Buffy quickly looked up at contestant number-one, contestant number-one's face went from being blurring to looking exactly like Willow.

"I am Willow Rosenberg," contestant number-two said. Buffy quickly looked and saw that even contestant number-two looked exactly like Willow.

"I am Willow Rosenberg," contestant number-three said. Again Buffy looked; however, contestant number-three didn't look anything like Willow.

Buffy turned towards the host when he began his questions with, "Contestant number-one. At what year did you raise Buffy Summers from the grave?"

Buffy indefatigably watched the progression of the show as contestant number-one and number-two were correctly answering questions about her and the Scoobies' life. Contestant number-three's answers sounded as though she was reciting them from Giles' journals. So from the third contestant's answers and from her physical appearance, Buffy clearly knew that contestant number-three wasn't Willow Rosenberg, but Buffy couldn't decide who the real Willow was between the remaining two contestants.

After a tiresome long batter of questions, it came time for the panel to vote on who was the real Willow, and the panel unanimously chose contestant number-three.

"You can't be serious?" Buffy quickly mumbled

"Will the real Willow Rosenberg please stand up," the host requested. All three made motions to stand up, but it was contestant number-two who fully stood. "Contestant number-three. Our panel mistakenly thought that you were Willow Rosenberg, but now I would like for you to tell me who you really are and what you do for a living."

"Of course," contestant number-three began. "My name is Samantha Winchester and I was named after my grandfather Samuel Winchester."

"And what is your profession, Ms. Winchester?" the host asked.

"I'm a demonologist for the Watcher's Council," Samantha said.

"Demonologist?" the host questioned. "Isn't that a dead field?"

"Currently it is a dead field, especially since all magic was expunged from this dimension, but there are those who believe that this absence of magic is only temporary," Samantha said. "I even believe that this absence of magic is only temporary and once magic returns, all the demons will return."

"Interesting," the host said. "Contestant number-one, tell us who you are and what you do for a living."

As contestant number-one began to speak out, Buffy's alarm clock sounded. All that Buffy heard before she woke from her dream was, "I am Willow Rosenberg's…"

Buffy shut off her alarm and lie on her back while thinking of her dream for a moment before questioning, "You are Willow's what, contestant number-one? Her identical twin sister separated at birth? Her look-a-like cousin? Her clone? Perhaps you're a shape-shifting demon pretending to be one of those." Buffy then slightly sighed. "Of course this dream might be just that." Buffy then rolled out of bed and put on her jogging clothes except for her tennis shoes that she had left in the living room.

Jocelyn was still up and watching 'Underworld' from one of the cable channels when Buffy stepped into the living room. When Jocelyn heard someone walking in, she turned towards Buffy before saying, "You didn't get much sleep."

"An advantage of being a slayer," Buffy said. "I don't need much sleep. What about you though? Have you been to sleep?"

"I find this… this glass entertaining and informative," Jocelyn said.

Buffy grinned before saying, "The correct term for the glass is 'TV'… or 'Television' and I see you like the scary movies."

Jocelyn gestured towards the TV and said in a serous tone, "This movie is a lie." Buffy gave Jocelyn a confused look. "A race of werewolves being at war with vampires could never happen."

Buffy grinned before saying, "I know. For one, the werewolves would tear each other up, which is why they don't run in packs." Buffy then gestured towards the TV. "That show is only meant to entertain."

"According to the book that Xander had given me to look at, 'Cursed' is next," Jocelyn said. "Is that too for entertainment?"

"It is," Buffy said. "In fact you should consider everything you see on TV as entertainment… unless it's the news or a documentary. News and documentary are true… most of the time." Buffy then gestured towards her tennis shoes. "Anyway, I left my shoes down here."

"It's early to be going somewhere, isn't it?" Jocelyn asked.

Buffy said as she went to get her shoes, "Actually, in today's world, most of the world is twenty-four-hour service so a small part of the population works during the night hours. You're right about me though. I'm normally not up this early; however, school kids will be making their way to the bus stop before too long and I need to speak to Todd before he gets on one of those buses."

Buffy sat down on one of the chairs to put on her shoes as Jocelyn was saying, "Ah, that boy who was watching us last night."

"Yeah," Buffy said. "I need to convince him not to say anything to anybody of what he saw."

"I know a memory-spell that will make him forget," Jocelyn said.

"Let's avoid such spells, shall we," Buffy requested.

"As you wish," Jocelyn said. "Let me know if you change your mind though."

As Buffy went to get up again, she said, "I've seen memory spells in action and they don't end well. So I won't be changing my mind."

Jocelyn slightly grinned before saying, "Okay."

"In a couple of hours from now the potentials will be up and noisy, so you really should try to get some sleep while you can," Buffy said.

"I'm actually wide awake," Jocelyn said. "Also I can go days without really needing to sleep."

"All right; see you in a bit," Buffy said.

"Bye," Jocelyn said just before Buffy left the room.

During the passing minutes Buffy ran around the block a few times before she saw eight students making their way to the school's bus stop. Todd and Ned were two of the eight.

Buffy never really saw Todd's face and as she stepped up, she looked at each of them before saying, "Todd."

Buffy saw the fear in Todd's and Ned's eyes before Todd questioned, "Yeah?"

Buffy gestured towards a location that was out of earshot of his friends while saying, "My name is Buffy Summers and I need to talk to you… alone."

"You can talk to me here," Todd quickly said.

Buffy glanced at the others before saying, "You saw something that disturbed you last night. There is a reasonable explanation as to what you saw."

"I like to hear this," Ned said.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked.

"I'm Ned and I was with Todd yesterday evening," he said. "And what we saw was… was something out of the twilight's zone."

Buffy slightly sighed before saying, "I have a reasonable explanation for what you saw… or think you saw."

"I'm listening," Todd said.

Again Buffy glanced at the others before saying, "Alright. First tell me what you think you saw."

"I saw…" Todd got out before remembering his father's disbelieving reaction the night before. All of Todd and Ned's friends were quietly watching and listening.

When Buffy saw Todd glancing at his friends, Buffy asked again, "What is it that you think you saw?"

"We saw…" Ned got out before Todd grabbed him by his upper arm to stop him from speaking.

"We'll do it your way," Todd interrupted Ned with before gesturing towards the location that Buffy had originally pointed to. "You, Ned and I will talk in private."

"Your call," Buffy said.

As Buffy, Todd and Ned were walking away from the others, Ned asked Todd, "Why did you stop me from talking?"

"Saying what you had seen last night would make you look like the crazy one," Todd pointed out. "Which is what you were wanting, isn't, Ma'am?"

"It's Buffy, and at the time you were leaving me no choice but to discredit you in front of your friends," Buffy said.

"You wouldn't have discredited us if Todd didn't stop me from talking," Ned said.

"I would have laughed at what you had said and then tell you that we didn't have anything to discuss after all," Buffy said. "I realize it's a bit cruel, but you two have to understand. What you two saw must be kept quiet."

"What did we see?" Todd asked as Buffy noticed a ring on Ned's finger that she recognized from the other reality that was worn by someone she fought.

Instead of answering Todd, Buffy gestured towards the ring while saying, "That's an interesting looking symbol on that ring."

"I thought it was cool looking," Ned said. "That's why I wear it."

"I saw someone wearing a ring like that once before," Buffy said. "His name was Terrence Dorsey."

"Terrence was my uncle," Ned said. "And you knew him?"

"We just met once in passing," Buffy said. "And you said that he was your uncle."

"Well, I guess technically he still is my uncle, but he died two years ago," Ned said.

"That's about right… I mean, that is around the time we met," Buffy said. "So how did your uncle die?"

Before Ned could answer, Todd asked, "Is this your way of not answering my questions?"

Buffy grinned before saying, "I'll honestly answer your question, but first I would like to know how Ned's uncle had died."

"I was never told, but whatever had happened to him had forced my mom to bury an empty casket," Ned said.

"How old are you, Ned?" Buffy asked. "Sixteen? Perhaps seventeen?"

"I'm seventeen," Ned said. "And why do you want to know?"

"Just curious," Buffy said. "Anyway you two want to know what you saw yesterday."

"Yes," Todd said.

Ned overlapped Todd's response with, "We do."

Buffy focused more on Ned than on Todd when she said, "Demons, vampires and the forces of darkness are real. I know this because I fight those demons, vampire and the forces of darkness. I'm a slayer. The others are mixture of other slayers, potential slayers, demon hunters and witches… good witches. And what you two witnessed yesterday was an attack on us."

"Wow!" Todd uttered. "That's… not what I expected to hear for an explanation."

Ned saw Buffy quickly glancing at his ring as she began to say, "I know it was a lot to lay on you two, but after what you two had witnessed yesterday, I wanted you two to know the truth. And we are the good guys." Buffy then looked into Ned's eyes. "And FYI, in spite of popular belief and the movie plots, not all demons are devoted in killing or causing mayhem. In fact, some of my greatest allies were demons who share in the fight against evil."

"Strange," Todd simply said.

Buffy grinned as Ned asked, "Did you meet my uncle during one of your fights?"

"As I said, we met only in passing," Buffy said.

"But yet you remember his name… and his ring," Ned pointed out.

"We met in a social gathering in Paris France," Buffy said. "We even danced, and like you I thought his ring was cool looking."

"He died right after he returned from Paris," Ned said.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Buffy said as the school bus was driving up. All three glanced at it. "Anyway, I'm hoping that I can count on you two to keep my secret."

"As Todd pointed out, I would sound crazy if I would tell anyone," Ned said.

"We'll keep your secret," Todd added.

Buffy nodded before saying, "Thank you."

Todd gestured towards the bus, "We need to leave."

"Bye," Buffy said with a nod before the three went their respective ways.

Kennedy was up and eating cereal in the living room while watching TV with Jocelyn when Buffy got home. Giles was awake too and was coming up from the basement when Buffy entered the living room.

When Jocelyn saw Buffy stepping in, she asked, "So how did it go?"

Buffy had a slight concerned expression on her face, when she said, "It went as well as I could hope far."

Giles was stepping into the living room as Kennedy said, "That would be more convincing if the expression on your face didn't look as if your dog was hit by a car."

Buffy slightly grinned before saying, "In this reality I believe that Terrence Dorsey fulfilled his plans."

Jocelyn gave Buffy a confused look as Giles asked, "Who's Terrence Dorsey?"

"Before two years ago, he was a Human/skin demon hybrid…" Buffy said.

"Skin demon?" Giles questioned. "I'm not familiar with that type of demon."

"A Skin demon is a demon that shed its skins every ten years after reaching maturity, and at maturity they develop very strong telekinetic ability… like lifting a large train locomotive with their minds type of strength," Buffy began. "Lucky for us, I don't believe that there are pure Skin demons in this dimension. Human/Skin demon hybrids are in this dimension though and they always take on human form. They usually start shedding their skins around the age of nineteen and by them being hybrids the chances of them developing telekinetic ability at nineteen are fifty-fifty; however, the heaviest that a Human/Skin demon hybrid could lift with his or her mind without straining is about two hundred pounds. Two years ago in the other reality Terrence attempted ascension into a full blown demon, but the Slayer's Association stopped him."

"And you believe that he succeeded in this reality?" Giles asked

"Two years ago in this reality he went to Paris," Buffy began. "Soon after he returned he is thought to have been killed and his family buried an empty casket. Two years ago in the other reality he also went to Paris. He went to Paris to collect what he needed for his ascension."

"Buff, how do you know about Terrence in this reality?" Kennedy asked.

"I just met Terrence's nephew Ned at the school bus stop," Buffy said. "Ned was wearing Terrence's ring and he was with Todd at the time we were captured by Diego."

"So was Terrence ascending into a full Skin demon or was it another type of demon entirely?" Giles asked.

"That part was never revealed to us," Buffy said. "I even had the entire Slayer Association researching it and we couldn't figure it out. Lucky for us, we stopped him before he succeeded though. I really didn't want to face a demon that could crush my bones into a fine powder with only a thought."

Giles grinned as Kennedy asked, "What are we going to do about Ned?"

"He's seventeen so nothing for at least two years," Buffy said. "And I'm really hoping that we don't have to do anything at all."

"Okay, I know you leave vampires with souls alone, but you also leave certain demon alone too?" Jocelyn asked.

Buffy grinned while saying, "As long as they are non-threatening demons. In fact, there's even a non-threatening human/demon hybrid asleep upstairs in one of the beds."

Jocelyn thought for a moment before asking, "It's Alexis, isn't it?"

"It is," Buffy confirmed.

"I was wondering why I felt an unusual sensation while I was around her last night," Jocelyn said. "I felt that same sensation once before in 1799 towards a man. I wonder if he was a human/demon hybrid too."

"He probably was, but since it's been well over two hundred years, it really doesn't matter," Buffy said.

Jocelyn grinned before saying, "You're right of course. I'm just curious to know though."

Buffy grinned before saying, "Okay, well, I'm going to fix me a bowl of cereal." She then walked towards the kitchen.

**TBC**


	37. Practical Magic

**A/N-1 I don't believe that Willow's date of birth was ever established. Also I don't believe it was ever established if Willow was older than Buffy or Buffy was older than Willow (I couldn't find it on the Internet if it was). So for the purpose of this story, Willow's birth date will be August 15, 1980 (Which in my story, puts Willow five months older than Buffy)**

**A/N-2 My chapters have been getting too long. In an attempt to make them a reasonable size I changed the next two chapters into three shorter chapters, otherwise they would've been long again. **

8:30 A.M, in Cosgrove's office, Amy, Avery and Taggert were taking their seats from the four guest chairs. Once the three were seated Cosgrove said, "Diego failed yesterday…"

"Wait!" Amy uttered. "He captured the slayers like you wanted… didn't he?"

"Diego underestimated them and their associates," Cosgrove said. "And now because of his blunder not only are all the slayers again free but the powerful witch who originally gave Diego his ability was set free as well."

Amy was holding in a grin as Avery pointed out, "So that makes three witches now on Buffy Summers' side."

"That's how I'm currently seeing it as well," Diego said. "I'm going to change that though."

"What do you mean?" Amy quickly asked.

"You told me that Willow was a natural at learning witchcraft," Cosgrove said. "Well, I think it's high time that we have a witch like Willow on our side."

"What do you mean?" Amy repeated.

Instead of answering Amy again, Cosgrove picked up the phone and dialed it. Almost immediately he said, "Ms. Watts, send our guest in." Without really waiting for a response, Cosgrove hung up the phone.

"Who's our guest?" Amy asked.

"Patience," Cosgrove simply said.

Amy curiously stared at Cosgrove during the few seconds that it took for his guest to open the door. Amy then turned to see who was entering.

The guest took off his concealing hood after entering and when Amy saw what had walked in she quickly questioned, "You're bringing in a demon?"

"Rolando isn't an ordinary demon…" Cosgrove was only able to get out.

"Maybe not, but Buffy will kill Rolando like he's an ordinary demon," Amy interrupted with.

"Yeah, well, if things go as plan, Buffy and him won't even face off," Cosgrove said before gesturing for his final guest to sit down.

"I hope I'm not out of line by asking this, but what is the plan?" Amy questioned.

"Normally you would be out of line for asking that, but in this instance your knowledge of the plan is required," Cosgrove said. "Plus, at the moment, you're asking all of the right questions."

"Okay," Amy uncertainly said. "So what's the plan?"

"You, Rolando, Avery and a vampire named Trixie will be going back into the past to Sunnydale on August 15, 1980…" Cosgrove said.

"Wait," Amy said. "That's the day that Willow was born."

"It is," Cosgrove said.

"I'm suspecting that you're planning to send forces into and capture the TEC facility in order to send us back, but once they re-establish control of the facility they'll just send time-cops after us," Amy pointed out.

"I supposed they will, but by that time, you'll have completed your mission," Cosgrove said.

"Which is what?" Amy questioned. "Kidnap or kill the infant Willow Rosenberg?"

"Kidnapping or killing her would only give the time-cops an opportunity to correct the time-line," Cosgrove said. "Plus I wouldn't need you to go into the past if that was my plan."

"Then what will we be doing?" Amy asked.

"I can't pronounce the type of demon that Rolando is and so I call his kind a clone-spawn demon," Cosgrove began. Amy just gave Cosgrove a confused look. "With one full medical tube of Willow Rosenberg's blood and the secretion that he adds, we will have a live clone of Willow Rosenberg in minutes."

"If all you need is her blood, then why go back in time to do that?" Amy asked.

"That method of cloning is how we procreate," Rolando began. "We can only clone once every seven years and the clones will always take on an infant form."

"Ah, so to get an adult clone of Willow now, you must clone her back then and allow her to age during the same time frame as Willow," Amy said.

"Precisely," Cosgrove said.

"But again you're running the risk of the time-cops breaking up your party," Amy pointed out.

"You haven't been told your part in all of this yet," Cosgrove said.

"Okay, I'm listening," Amy asked.

"Once Willow is cloned, you'll be sending Rolando and that clone to the Draken-North dimension," Cosgrove said.

"I'm not familiar with that dimension?" Amy said.

Cosgrove pulled opened his top desk drawer while saying, "I'm familiar with it." He pulled out six sheets of parchment with the spell on how to open the vortex into the Draken-North dimension. "Mainly through the people I met at Wolfram & Hart." Amy slightly smirked. "And magic is highly practiced in that dimension. In fact, the people who are magically inclined are encouraged… and even expected to practice it. And there is no noticeable time differential between this dimension and the Draken-North dimension." He then held out the parchment for Amy to take. "Now you have until sunset to memorize this spell."

"We're doing this tonight?" Amy quickly asked without taking the parchment.

"We are," Cosgrove said. "So take it and memorize it."

"Yes, Sir," Amy said as she took the parchment.

When Amy looked at the sheets, she took a long gaze on the spell's layout and the symbols that were used. She immediately saw that the vortex spell into the Draken-North dimension was almost identical to the vortex spell into the Ermoss dimension. Both dimensions practiced magic more than the Earth dimension; however, once a vortex into the Ermoss dimension had been opened, it can't be open again for another ninety years. From Catherine Madison's books, Amy knew that the vortex was open in the year 1885 by one of her ancestors; however, she has no knowledge of it being opened after that. What Amy didn't know though, is that time moved slower in the Ermoss dimension. For every three years that would pass in the Earth dimension only one year would pass in the Ermoss dimension.

When Cosgrove saw as to how focused Amy was at the parchment, he asked, "Is there anything wrong?" Amy didn't seem to have heard him. "Amy!" Amy quickly looked up. "Is there a problem?"

"No… no problem," Amy quickly said. "I'll have this spell memorized before sunset."

"Excellent," Cosgrove said.

"So I have an idea in what to expect, what kind of forces are you using to take the TEC facility?" Amy asked.

"Vampires; twenty of them," Cosgrove said. "That's why this operation will happen after sunset."

Amy nodded before holding up the parchment and requested, "Until sunset, may I be excused in order to learn this?"

"I have two more things and then all of you can leave," Cosgrove said. "The first thing is, I don't want to turn the TEC facility into a blood bath; in fact, no one is to be killed. The last thing I want is an extremely pissed off and vengeful slayer because her sister was among the body count. The last thing I have is actually for Taggert. I doubt that the TEC crew will be helpful in completely this mission so your job will be to read their thoughts and learn how to operate their machine."

"Yes, Sir," Taggert said.

"And Willow was born at 3:49 that afternoon, so hopefully, Taggert, you can send them back into the past around that time," Cosgrove said.

"I'll do my best, Sir," Taggert said.

"Okay, we're done here," Cosgrove said. "Everyone is to be back here an hour before sunset."

As Amy, Avery, Taggert and Rolando stood up, they said, "Yes, Sir." The four then turned and left the room.

At the Summers' home, Christopher had arrived and was instructing his ten students in the basement. Teresa, Wendy, Carrie, Danni, Toni, Katrina and Aubrey were in the backyard while being instructed in karate by Buffy and Kennedy. Xander and Nick were in the backyard too while helping out with the potentials' training where they could.

Giles was on the kitchen phone while talking with someone from the Witch's Council about Jocelyn.

Jocelyn was wearing borrowed clothes, and she and Sam were in the living room while watching the first season of 'Charmed' from a DVD. They had finished watching the pilot episode just moments before and were now watching the second episode.

Willow's personal spell book was on the coffee table and when Sam saw Jocelyn glancing at it for the sixth time, Sam said, "Now I can tell that you want to look at that book, Jocelyn, and I honestly doubt that Willow will mind if you look at her books."

"As I pointed out twice already, you can't speak for Willow," Jocelyn said as Buffy was entering the house from the back door. "Of course before the 1800's I would've looked at Willow's books without hesitation, but I'm not that person anymore. In fact, I never want to be that person again, and therefore I won't violate someone's privacy… like looking into someone's private books without permission from that person."

"You do realize that you looked at the book last night when you shut off the alarm?" Sam questioned.

"That was done to help you folks out and not to infringe on Willow's privacy," Jocelyn said as Buffy was stepping in.

Buffy heard what Jocelyn had said and as she stepped within the room she questioned, "What's going on?"

"Jocelyn wants to look at Willow's 'Book of Shadows' but she won't without Willow's direct permission," Sam said. Jocelyn just gave Sam a smirk.

Buffy stepped over and picked up Willow's book before saying, "I'm with Jocelyn on this. She should wait for Willow's permission. However, I know Willow pretty well, and Willow would forgive you if you could contribute to the growth of her book."

"You want me to add spells to the book?" Jocelyn questioned. "Spells that she doesn't have already."

"It's totally your call," Buffy said. "And I do understand that there might be spells that you wouldn't want to share; however, any spells that you wouldn't mind sharing that would help us fight the forces of darkness would be appreciated."

Jocelyn stared at Buffy while pondering her words for a brief moment before she held out her hand while saying, "I'll do it."

As Buffy was handing Jocelyn the spell book Giles walked in. As Buffy, Sam and Jocelyn turned towards him, he said, "Well, you're even more infamous to the Witch's Council than I thought, Jocelyn."

"They heard of Jocelyn?" Sam asked.

"They have… and in explicit details I'm afraid," Giles said. "Jocelyn, I'm sorry. I thought they would welcome you in, but they're too frightened of you to take a chance on you."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Jocelyn said. "I did this to myself."

"Jocelyn, the Witch's Council might not want to give you a chance to redeem yourself, but you do have that chance with us," Sam said.

"What Sam said is true with all of us and the Watcher's Council," Buffy added. "You deserve a shot to prove yourself."

Jocelyn grinned and nodded before saying, "Thank you."

Buffy grinned back before gesturing towards the anteroom while saying, "Anyway, I came in for weapons…"

"You're attacking someone… a demon?" Jocelyn quickly asked.

"I need the weapons for weapon training," Buffy pointed out.

"Oh," Jocelyn embarrassingly said. Buffy just amusingly grinned.

"I should go out and assist with the training," Giles said before he and Buffy went their respective ways and left the room.

Sam and Jocelyn went back at watching their show; however, Jocelyn's attention was split between the show and Willow's book.

Jocelyn flipped through the first ten pages in a manner as if she was casually looking at a magazine. Willow had written out a force field spell on the eleventh page and when Jocelyn flipped to that page she gazed longer at it than what she had done on the previous pages while noticing a trend with Willow's spells.

Jocelyn then rechecked some of the previous spells before saying, "I can see why Willow think that some of her spells are dark spells."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Willow has her spells to where the power is being pulled from her," Jocelyn said. "That's fine for small spells, but large spells will completely drain her of her magic and confuse her mind to where she doesn't know if she seeing stars or white pebbles on the ground."

Sam amusingly grinned before asking, "Where should Willow draw her power from?"

Jocelyn flipped to the force field spell before saying, "If she pull the power directly from the Earth and air then she could more than double the strength and size of this barrier spell without feeling any more fatigued than what she feels already with this spell."

"Pulling power from the Earth won't cause a side effect to the Earth, would it; like the plant life aging more rapidly?" Sam questioned.

"Okay, well, pulling power from the Earth for large spells would cause side effects," Jocelyn said.

"And those side effects would be?" Sam questioned.

"Depending on the spell, the weather could suddenly change… insects, birds and animals could be drawn to or driven from the area of the spell," Jocelyn said. "Those would only be temporary though. And this barrier spell wouldn't have any of those side effects; not noticeably anyway."

"Okay," Sam said.

"Do you have a writing implement of some kind to where I can make changes?" Jocelyn asked.

Sam stood up before saying, "I'll get you a pen and a notepad. You can write out your spells or alternate spells in the notepad and then Willow could make her own changes when she returns."

"That would be better, wouldn't it?" Jocelyn rhetorically questioned. "In case she doesn't like my changes." Sam nodded with a slight grin, and when he stepped away Jocelyn flipped to the next spell, which was the self-healing spell. "Okay, Willow, you know how to draw the magic from the Earth, but you're not doing it with the other spells. You must think that self healing is the only time you can draw the power from the Earth." She then flipped to the next spell. "Okay, this is that alarm spell from last night."

Jocelyn looked at two more spells in detail before Sam had a chance to return. As he stepped back in, he said, "Okay, I got you a notebook and a point-seven mechanical pencil."

"Mechanical?" Jocelyn quickly questioned. "I just need something simple to write with."

Sam laughed before saying, "What makes this mechanical is that you click the button to extend the lead when you need more lead. Observe." Sam then pressed the button four times to expose more of the lead. "Of course this much lead would break off if you try to write with it like this."

"So, do you allow it to break off?" Jocelyn asked.

"Well, actually, if you press and hold the button, you can push the lead back in," Sam said before showing Jocelyn. He then held out the pencil and the notebook for Jocelyn to take.

As Jocelyn took the items she said, "Thanks."

As Sam retook his seat, Jocelyn turned to a blank page of the notebook. It only took Jocelyn a couple of minutes to write out the modified force field spell. She then flipped to the next spell in Willow's book, which was the spell that voided magic within a room.

When Sam saw a slight terrified expression coming across her face as she stared at the spell, he asked, "Seeing something you don't like?"

"Yeah, I am," Jocelyn said. "I wonder if Willow knows as to how powerful this spell actually is."

"Which spell is that?" Sam asked while trying to see.

"This is the spell that Willow used in the anteroom to void magic," Jocelyn said.

"It's just a spell that will turn off magic within a room," Sam said. "So what is there to know other than that?"

"This spell can make an entire region void of magic," Jocelyn said. "If done correctly it could completely void magic in this dimension for centuries."

"How?" Sam questioned.

Jocelyn was about to answer, but after thinking about it she said, "It's better for everyone to think that this spell is only meant for rooms."

"Since that spell requires specific symbols, it would be impossible for someone to draw out those symbols to anything bigger than a room," Sam said.

Jocelyn slightly hesitated before saying in a tone as if to only indulge Sam's belief, "You're right; it requires specific symbols. I'm… I'm just talking nonsense."

"It doesn't require specific symbols?" Sam asked.

"Oh, it does," Jocelyn said in an unconvincing tone.

Sam skeptically stared at Jocelyn for a moment before asking, "What are you not telling me?"

Jocelyn sighed before saying. "There's an incantation that will allow one symbol to be substituted for another one. However, substituting symbols will do one of three things… or two of three or even all three." Sam gave Jocelyn a confused look. "It could change the strength of the spell; the duration of the spell or its range of efficiency."

"What symbol could be substituted for another in order to turn off magic for an entire region?" Sam asked.

Jocelyn drew in a long breath before asking, "What are symbols, Sam?"

"Well, they're objects… or representations of some kind," Sam said before thinking what else to say about them. "Spell symbols are normally drawings, letters or hieroglyphic of some sort."

"Actually, Sam, anything with a distinct pattern could be considered a symbol," Jocelyn said. "The pattern of four freckles on one's arm would be considered a symbol, and… and the pattern of four trees outside would also be considered a symbol. Just say the incantation to substitute the symbols that the spell calls for with the pattern of twenty trees prior to the main spell itself and you'd have… I believe Mat used the phrase 'A magic-free zone'. Of course if the pattern changes, the spell is broken."

Sam thought for a moment before saying, "Each star constellation has a distinct pattern to it, so by using each constellation as a symbol, someone could turn Earth into a magic-free zone while using that spell."

"I knew I said too much," Jocelyn said. "However, knowing that is useless without knowing the incantation that allows the substitution of the symbols. And if Willow doesn't know that incantation already, I won't be sharing it anytime soon."

"Fair enough," Sam said before Jocelyn turned to the next page of Willow's spell book.

There was a short silence before Jocelyn asked, "Did you know that crosses use to be just an object of no importance to a vampire?"

"Crosses have to be blessed by a priest, right?" Sam questioned.

"No… and that would be time consuming and annoying for priests to bless each cross," Jocelyn said.

"Even if they blessed the crosses in large quantities?" Sam asked. Jocelyn gave Sam a slightly disturbed look before shaking her head. "Okay, then how did the crosses become something that vampires can't come into contact with without being burnt?"

"It began in the second century," Jocelyn said. "A wizard… not Merlin though, had cast a spell for it to happen."

"Why was it done?" Sam asked.

"Monks had always taken in wanderers or refugees; however, at night and during a thick overcast, vampires were entering as well," Jocelyn began. "Within three years alone during the beginning of the second century twenty monasteries were attacked and not one person was found alive after allowing vampires in. Yet at another monastery there was a monk who feared that his monastery could be next and he wanted a way to determined who was a wanderer and who was a vampire. This monk also knew a wizard and so he went to his friend with his problem. The wizard quickly identified that crosses were something that all monks and nuns would carry and so the wizard turned the cross into a tool of identifying vampires from the wanderers. So at night and during a thick overcast, the monks and nuns would touch each person with their crosses before allowing the person in. If vampires were found and many were, they were either staked or decapitated."

"Why didn't the monks use holy water to determine who was who?" Sam asked.

"Water was a resource that many monasteries were lacking in, so the monks couldn't afford to waste what little they had," Jocelyn explained. "The cross on the other hand was eternal."

"That's interesting," Sam said. Jocelyn grinned before going back at reading Willow's book.

During the passing minutes, Jocelyn took her time and studied Willow's spell book. She learned a few powerful spells that she didn't know before. One of them was the spell on teleportation, which Willow consider to be dark magic, and like most of Willow's spells, the teleportation spell drew power from the witch. However, even though the spell was new to Jocelyn, she knew how to modify it in order to draw the power from the Earth.

Once Jocelyn was done reading Willow's book, Jocelyn wrote out the spells in the notebook that she didn't mind sharing.

The first spell that she wrote out was the spell on mind-manipulation or the 'illusion spell' that it was some times called. It was a powerful spell, and a wicked spell to an evil witch, but for a good witch fighting the forces of darkness, it could be a powerful weapon as it would confuse the enemy.

The second spell that Jocelyn shared allowed a witch to mentally connect and control an animal or a bird. A large animal could be controlled to attack the enemy while a small animal or bird could be used as a means to spy on the enemy. The downside to the spell is that the witch who was mentally linked to the animal or bird would be blind and helpless to her own wellbeing during the duration of the mental link. The spell also required either a few strands of fur of the animal being controlled or a feather of the bird being controlled.

The next spell that Jocelyn shared was how to mystically tag an animal, bird, person or a demon for the purpose of mystically tracking.

Another spell that she shared was a spell that would replay the last twenty-four hours of time as ghostly images to be observed. This spell was great on learning the truth on an event that took place within the last twenty-four hours.

Jocelyn shared a few minor spells as well that she didn't see listed in Willow's book.

In Amy's hotel room, instead of Amy memorizing the spell that would open the vortex into the Draken-North dimension, she memorized the spell that led into the Ermoss dimension.

10:10 A.M, Xander and Sam left the house with Jocelyn so they could show Jocelyn around Washington D.C. After two hours of familiarizing Jocelyn to the twenty-first century the three went and got fried chicken and side items for everyone at the Summers' home.

**TBC**


	38. Seizing Control

Valerie and Mat met Nash for lunch at a Mexican restaurant. During the meal Nash was noticing as to how cheerful and at ease Valerie was. It had been five years since Nash had seen that in Valerie. He was about to casually bring it up, but Mat had brought up Valerie's motorcycle first.

Immediately Nash dropped what he was about to bring up and asked Valerie, "You're riding a motorcycle now?"

"Not yet," Valerie said as she gave Mat a 'thanks a lot' sarcastic glance. Mat just amusingly grinned. "I haven't had a chance to get it legal because of work, but once I do, yeah, I'll be riding it."

"Are you trying to give Mom a heart attack?" Nash asked.

"You're the one who taught me to ride one," Valerie pointed out.

"Yeah and I'll be emphatically reminded by her too of that fact if she finds out that you own one," Nash retorted.

Valerie grinned before saying, "True." She then playfully said, "Boy, I wouldn't want be in your shoes once she finds out."

Nash smirked before saying, "Mom, never finds out that you own a motorcycle."

"Fine with me," Valerie said before taking a bite of food.

"With that said, I have more free time then you," Nash said. "So give me the paperwork for your bike and I'll get it legal for you."

Valerie swallowed the bite she took before saying, "You don't have to do that."

"I know, but it's something I want to do… for you," Nash said.

Valerie smiled before saying, "Thanks… but my paperwork is actually at home." She went to get out her cell phone from her purse. "Becca might be there and if she is, you could go by the apartment and get it."

"Sounds good," Nash said as Valerie dialed her phone.

Nash took a bite of food as Valerie began to speak, "Becca, it's Val."

"I was wondering if the boogieman had gotten you," Becca jokingly commented. "I haven't heard from you in over a day."

"Yeah, well, I did get into a slight situation yesterday for a little bit," Valerie said. "I'll tell you the full story later."

"If it scarier than 'Friday the thirteenth' I'll pass," Becca said.

"Actually, my day yesterday was more like the 'Outer Limit's" or the 'Twilight Zone'," Valerie said. "Anyway, my brother's in town and he's going to help me get my bike legal. The papers for it are in the middle top drawer of my dresser. He'll be over in about thirty minutes or so to get them."

"I'll have them out and ready for him," Becca said. "Oh and tell him to hurry. I have plans to go somewhere in an hour."

"Will do; bye," Valerie said before hanging up. "Becca's leaving the apartment in an hour, Nash, so if you don't make it there before than, you'll need my key."

"We're about through eating, so unless you live a good distance from here, I'll be there and out within an hour," Nash said.

Valerie thought for a second before saying, "The apartment is about three miles from here."

Valerie was about to give direction, but was interrupted when Mat stood up. When Mat saw Valerie looking at him in a curious manner, he explained, "I'm going to the restroom."

Valerie nodded with a grin before turning back towards Nash and giving him the directions to her apartment.

After Valerie gave Nash the direction, she saw and empathically sensed that there was something on Nash's mind. As Nash was collecting his thoughts on the subject, Valerie asked, "What do you want to tell me, Nash?"

Nash grinned before saying, "It's good to see you happy again. It's been too long… five years in fact since I've seen you this cheerful. I'm happy for you."

Valerie smiled before saying, "Thank you. That means a lot hearing that from you. Of course what Mat and I did after leaving you contributes to my cheerfulness."

"Sis, I really don't care to hear about what you and Mat did last night," Nash insisted.

"Are you sure?" Valerie playfully asked. "It brings a pleasant smile to my face to think about."

"Ah, yes, I forgot about your unreserved and sometimes twisted sense of humor when you're cheerful," Nash said. "I should've known that this blissful calm couldn't last forever." Valerie just gave him a smirk. "About you and Mat on a more serious note though. I like Mat. You and he make a nice couple."

Valerie again smiled before saying, "Thanks. Again that means a lot hearing that from you."

Nash grinned with a nod before saying, "Of course you know that mom is going to want to meet Mat once she finds out about him."

"True, but I don't know when I can get time off from my work… or from my night time gig for me and Mat to go to Twin Falls." Valerie looked at her watch and didn't see Mat returning as she continued to say, "I'll call mom shortly. Telling her about him may not compare to meeting him, but it will pacify her for a time."

"Your mom wants to meet someone?" Mat asked as he stepped up to his seat.

"That was fast," Valerie commented as she glanced in the direction of the restrooms.

"There's a line for the men's room and I don't need to use it that bad," Mat said as he retook his seat. "So who does your mom want to meet?"

"You, once she learns of you," Valerie said.

"I have no problem with meeting your parents," Mat said.

"And I have no problem with you meeting my parents, but they're in Twin Falls, Idaho and we are here in Washington D.C.," Valerie pointed out.

"No problem," Mat jokingly said. "We'll hop in my private jet and we'll be there in time for dinner."

Valerie grinned before saying, "It's a good thing that I know you're joking about having a jet."

"You have something against me owning a jet?" Mat curiously questioned.

"I'll put it to you this way, Mat," Valerie began. "Going to a movie is fine for a first date when you don't own a jet. It's not fine when you own a jet and could take your dates to any romantic spot in the world."

"Ah, well, I always felt that traveling in the jet was more of a fifth date kind of thing, but I'll make an exception to that though to meet your parents," Mat said.

When Valerie shook her head with a slightly amused grin, Nash questioned, "You're kidding about the jet, right?"

"He's kidding," Valerie said with a slight laugh.

Mat grinned before saying, "I'm kidding. Having dinner with your parents won't be happening anytime soon."

Nash grinned and nodded just as Valerie sensed that Mat wanted to say or ask something.

When Valerie saw that Mat wasn't going to speak again, she asked, "Is there something wrong, Mat?" Mat gave Valerie a confused look. "I sensed that there's something on your mind."

Mat amusingly grinned before he jokingly said, "I bet you're a fun person to be around at Christmas time… with all the secrets."

"Not really," Nash jokingly added.

"Hey… to both of you," Valerie uttered. Mat and Nash just amusingly grinned. "And I only asked, Mat, because I sensed that there was something that you wanted to say or ask."

"I know why you asked and I just had a random thought in my head," Mat said. When Mat again acted as if he wasn't going to continue Valerie gave him a prompting gesture for him to. "About you and Tommy… and how often you and he ate at your parents' house."

"Oh," Valerie said while acting a little mournful of the subject.

"I didn't want to bring it up because…" Mat was only able to get out.

"Mat, it's fine," Valerie quickly interrupted with. "You should be able to bring stuff like that up. And Mom had Tommy over for dinner six… seven times. Mrs. Garrick had me over for dinner about a half dozen times too."

"Mrs. Garrick?" Mat questioned.

"Garrick was Tommy's last name," Valerie said in a slight mournful tone. "Thomas Michael Garrick Jr. was his actual name. His father goes by Tom and so he was Tommy."

"You know, it just occurred to me," Mat began. Valerie gave him a curious look. "I don't know your middle name."

Valerie slightly grinned before saying, "It's Winona."

"Valerie Winona Blackstone," Mat commented aloud.

Valerie slightly smirked before saying, "You'd never told your middle name either."

"My middle name was my grandfather's first name and it's Horatio," Mat said.

Valerie slightly grinned before saying "Matthew Horatio Alexander… I like it."

Mat grinned before asking, "So, Nash, since we sharing middle names, what's yours?"

Nash shook his head with an amused grin before saying, "It's Dakota."

The three continued with a casual conversation while they finished their meal, and during the conversation the waitress came and dropped off the check.

Five minutes later, as Nash was speaking, Valerie glanced at her watch. She then interrupted Nash with, "Ooh, there's a package in my van that has to be delivered within the next thirty minutes. So I need to get back to work."

When Valerie went for her purse, Nash and Mat both said, "I'll get the check."

Valerie slightly laughed before saying, "Well, I'm not going to argue with both of you."

"I'll take care of the check, Mat," Nash said as Valerie stood up. "My treat."

"Thanks," Valerie told Nash as she put her purse over her shoulder.

"Yes, thanks," Mat agreed.

"I'll call you later," Valerie told Mat before giving him a 'goodbye' kiss.

After the kiss Mat told her, "Bye, Beautiful."

Valerie gave Mat a pleasant smile before waving 'bye' to him and Nash along with a verbal, "Goodbye"

"Bye," Nash said as Valerie was stepping away. Mat watched Valerie for only a moment as she headed for the exit. When he turned forward again, Nash saw him deep in thought. "I don't have Val's ability, Mat, but I am a good poker player." Mat gave Nash a curious look. "You look like you're scrutinizing over something."

Mat grinned before asking, "You wouldn't know how Tommy died, would you?"

"Sure don't," Nash said. "The Garricks were extremely hush-hush about it. Why do you want to know?"

"Val tries to hide it, but she needs closure with Tommy." Mat said.

Nash gave Mat a curious look before asking, "What do you mean?"

"She needs to know how Tommy had died," Mat said.

"I know Val was originally troubled over Tommy's death, but she made peace with it," Nash said.

"She's coping with it, but from what I got she's not fully at peace with it," Mat said.

"Why do you think that?" Nash asked.

"Well, for one, I don't know if you know this, but when no one would tell her how Tommy had died, she attempted to summon his ghost in order to find out," Mat said. "And two... I don't know. If I was in Val's place I would want to know."

"Okay, one, I didn't know about Val's attempt to summon his ghost," Nash said. "And two, you might be right about Val wanting to know, but sticking your hands in a hornet's nest is just going to get you stung. It might be wise if you just leave well enough alone."

Mat grinned before saying, "Okay, well, I have an idea to get the information and if I fail, Val doesn't have to know that I tried."

"I don't know what Val's favorite flower is, but I do know that she likes pink and yellow roses," Nash said.

Mat gave Nash a curious look before asking, "Why are you telling me that?"

"So you can get out of the dog house with her when your plan backfires," Nash said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Mat said.

"Any time," Nash said with a grin.

Mat grinned before asking, "Would you like to hear my plan."

"Sure," Nash said. "I'm all ears."

"I'll call Twin Falls' information and ask for Thomas Michael Garrick's number," Mat began. "I'll then call that number and when I get someone on the phone I'll ask for Tommy while pretending that I don't know that he's dead…"

"And why will you be pretending that you don't know that Tommy is dead?" Nash asked.

"I'm going to be an old high school friend of his who moved away during our freshman year and I'm looking to reconnect with old friends," Mat explained. "Of course Mr. Garrick or Mrs. Garrick will give me the bad news that he had passed away and once I get the news I will proceed to ask what happened."

"That might work, but the Garricks' phone number is unlisted," Nash said. "However, Tom Garrick is the evening manager at a twenty-four Wal-Greens. He's worked there for fifteen years and an old friend of Tommy's would know that…"

"So all I have to do is wait 'till this evening and call the Wal-Greens and start my inquiry then," Mat finished the sentence.

"Exactly," Nash said as he went to get his phone out. "I'll call Bella and get the number to Wal-Greens for you." Once Mat nodded Nash made his call.

At the Summers' home after lunch, Giles covered the next lesson on the history of the early slayers. Only a few slayers were covered though during the two-hour lecture and everyone in house had attended.

3:00 P.M., Christopher left for the day while everyone else went to the park. They were about to break into teams for a game of softball, but before they were able to Todd, Ned and four other teenaged boys approached them. One of the four who Buffy didn't know was carrying a soccer ball.

When everyone saw Todd's group stepping up, Todd asked, "Anyone for a game of soccer?"

"How do you play?" Eleanor asked.

"Soccer is football…" Katrina said.

"It's European football," Alexis quickly corrected.

Katrina glanced at Alexis as she continued to ask Eleanor, "You know how to play that don't you?"

"Of course," Eleanor said. "And I wouldn't mind a good game of football."

"I'm up for a game of football," Hallie said.

"It's called 'soccer' here in the U.S.A," Alexis again quickly corrected.

"We'll call it 'soccer' since we're in the United States," Buffy began. "And let's see a show of hands who rather play soccer?"

Except for Giles and Jocelyn everyone raised his or her hand.

"I don't know too many sporting games…" Jocelyn said.

When skeptical and uncertain expressions came across Todd's and his friends' faces while they stared at Jocelyn, Wendy said, "She lived a sheltered life… an Amish kind of life."

Jocelyn gave Wendy a curious glance while she continued to say, "I'm willing to learn though."

When everyone looked at Giles he said, "I know how to play, but I don't fancy myself chasing after a ball at my age. I'll keep score… or ref if you need a ref."

"Okay, soccer it is," Buffy said.

"Should we pick for teams?" Xander asked.

"We should," Buffy agreed.

"Before we begin anything, what are your names?" one of Todd's friends asked. "Oh and I'm Collin."

Everyone announced his or her name one after the other with no order to it. Buffy was attentive to hear Todd's three remaining friends' names, which were Brendan, Randy and Ronny. Brendan was the one who was holding the soccer ball.

Once the introductions where done, Skye jokingly told Todd and his group, "There will be quiz later, on our names."

"I would fail it now; never mind later," Ned said.

Everyone either amusingly grinned or slightly chuckled before Buffy asked Todd and his group, "Do any of you guys play high school soccer… or play on a league?"

Randy and Brendan slightly raised their hands while saying, "I do."

"We play on the same league… different teams though," Brendan continued to say.

"This is pretty much practice for us," Randy also added.

"Okay, you two are captains," Buffy suggested, which sounded more as an order. "Okay?"

"Okay," Brendan agreed.

"Sure," Randy also agreed while overlapping Brendan.

"Oh and fair warning," Buffy began. "Most of us maybe girls, but I assure you that us girls are athletically robust."

"I'll vouch for that," Todd said without thinking. Buffy gave him a nonverbal and demanding look for him to explain his latest remark. Todd immediately saw Buffy's look and rattled off nervously. "My, uh… my bedroom window overlooks your backyard and I watched last Sunday when you were teaching them karate, and of course, I know it was wrong and I'll never do it again."

Buffy amusingly grinned before saying, "Relax, Todd. Yes, it was wrong for you to watch us like that… and we would like to practice our self defense without onlookers, but it's not anything to get concern over."

"Are you part of an organization or a club… that teaches self defense?" Ronny asked.

Buffy chose her words before saying, "We can be viewed as being an exclusive organization."

"Is there a requirement before someone can join your organization?" Collin asked.

Buffy glanced at Todd before saying, "There's at least one. Now I would like to get back to the task of picking the teams and playing soccer."

"What's that one requirement though?" Collin asked.

"Mainly to be a wayward teenaged girl…" Vanessa was only able to get out.

"Vanessa," Buffy said in a tone as if to say, 'don't be sharing our secrets.'

"It's true," Vanessa said with a slight smirk. "You teach us martial art and bring us here in the afternoon to play some sport in order to redirect our lively energy to a positive direction." Buffy grinned when she realized that her excuse was actually helpful. "If you didn't, we would find our own activity in order to burn off energy."

"And that's not always a good thing with this group," Xander added.

"Okay," Buffy again said with a grin while hoping to end the subject with Xander's comment. "Let's pick our teams," As Randy and Brendan began picking, Buffy patted Vanessa on the back. When Vanessa looked, Buffy whispered, "That was a good explanation. You got the point out without revealing anything that shouldn't be revealed."

"Thanks," Vanessa said with a slight grin. "Plus chances that the PTB would call one of us to action after Tabitha will be one in a thousand, so truthfully, it's how I feel. And if it wasn't for you, a lot of us would be just confused teenaged delinquents." Buffy just responded with an understanding grin.

Randy and Brendan couldn't remember the names to Buffy's group so when one of them chose someone from her group, he would point to him or her while saying, "You."

Sam quickly ran through the rules for Teresa, Nick and Jocelyn to hear. Within a short time the two teams were created and they took the field.

(**Brendan's team—**Brendan, Xander, Sam, Jocelyn, Wendy, Toni, Katrina, Vanessa, Rachel, Aubrey, Skye, Rain, Collin and Ned.)

(**Randy's** **team**—Randy**, **Buffy, Teresa, Nick, Carrie, Danni, Alexis, Gina, Elena, Jenny, Eleanor, Hallie, Ronny and Todd.)

Todd and Ned were selected to be the two goalies and during the progression of the game, neither team dominated the game. The game was also more vigorously played than what Randy and Brendan were used to and for the first hour, there were several attempts made to score by both teams; however, Todd and Ned were doing an excellent job at keeping the other team from scoring in the fast-paced game that they found themselves a part of.

Barely one minute passed the first full hour, Todd was the first to tire and failed to keep the ball out of the goal.

Toni was the one who had kicked the ball in and after her teammates congratulated her for the goal, they kicked off again.

The score remained one to zero for fifteen minutes. Then Alexis, while only a few feet from the opposing team's goal, attempted to tie the game with a blind and forceful kick towards the goal. Ned was already there and saw the ball flying fast towards his face, but before he was able to react or block the ball, the ball caught him in the nose.

Ned recoiled back while quickly covering his face and doubling over slightly. Everyone immediately halted the game and was quickly making his or her way to Ned.

"Oh god! I'm so-so sorry!" Alexis quickly and sincerely uttered as she stepped closer to Ned; however, blood was pouring out from Ned's nose and when she saw the blood, she stepped on Collin's feet while trying to quickly back away.

"Ow!" Collin uttered.

"Oh, sorry," Alex said while glancing between Collin and Ned. "To both of you."

While Ned was holding his nose to prevent blood from gushing out, he shouted out, "I need a towel!"

Giles had seen what had happened and was already midway to Ned with one as he shouted back, "One's on its way."

"You can't stand the sight of blood, can you?" Collin asked Alexis.

"Seeing it doesn't bother me; I just can't come into contact with it," Alexis answered. Alexis then saw the confused expression that came across Collin's face. "I have an unusual allergy. I would have a bad reaction if I would come into contact with someone's… or some animal's blood. I can't touch raw meat either."

"O-kay," Collin uncertainly said as Giles was stepping up to Ned with the towel "That's not 'unusual'; that's 'bizarre'."

Alexis grinned before saying, "'Bizarre' is a good word for it too." Collin just responded with a grin. As Giles was helping Ned to stop the nosebleed, Alexis stepped a little closer without getting too close. "I am very sorry, Ned."

"It's fine," Ned told Alexis. "Accidents happen. I just hope it's not broken."

"I can't tell if it is or not, but it's definitely swollen," Giles said. "You'll most likely have a couple of black-eyes for a week over this too."

Alexis cringed over what Giles had said while saying again, "Again, Ned, I'm really, sorry."

"It's fine, really… 'the girl with a strong kick' whose name I can't remember," Ned said.

"It's Alexis," she said with a grin. "And I know you're being nice to me… even after I might've broken your nose, but I feel as though I owe you more than an apology."

"Okay, fine," Ned said. "Go to the movies with me."

In a surprised and uncomprehending tone, Alexis uttered, "Huh?"

"That's fair," Gina said with a slight laugh. "You break his nose and he reciprocates by hitting on you."

"I'm not sure if it is broken," Giles said.

"It's still fair," Gina added in an amused tone.

"So how about it?" Ned asked Alexis.

Alexis nervously glanced at Buffy while slowly stammering out, "Movies… I… I don't… well, I'm… I'm not… sure if… if I'm even allowed… to…"

Buffy slightly rolled her eyes, before uttering, "Okay, for those who live at the Summers' home. All of you are at the dating age and I have no problems of any of you going to the movies… or to the arcade when someone asked you out. Of course there will be a strict age-appropriate curfew."

"So will you go to the movies with me, Alex?" Ned asked.

"Okay, calling me 'Alex' when my name is 'Alexis' isn't going to get me to the movies," she warned.

"You don't like nick-names?" Todd quickly asked.

"Just the name Alex," Alexis answered before receiving a confused look from Todd and a few others. "My mom's neurotic mom use to call me 'Alex'. She died when I was ten, but before that, I would get shivery chills down my spine when she unpleasantly bellowed 'Alex' in her scratching voice. Now each time someone calls me 'Alex' I'm reminded of that."

Ned gave Alexis an understanding grin before saying, "Okay, I'll never call you by that name again." Alexis responded with a nod and a pleasant grin. "And your answer is? About the movie."

Alexis nervously glanced at Buffy again before taking a breath and answering with a pleasant grin, "Sh…yes."

"Okay, well, before you two go gallivanting off to the movies, Ned, you'll need to see a doctor," Giles suggested. "And have an X-ray taken."

Ronny gestured towards the street while saying, "My truck's right over there. I'll drive him to the hospital."

"Let's go," Ned told Ronny while holding the towel to his face.

Most everyone watched Ned and Ronny as they walked away. When they were several feet away, Aubrey asked in her shy Tennessee accent, "Is that it for the game?"

"We still have plenty of players, so the game doesn't have to end," Collin said.

"We'll continue," Buffy said.

"Can I be goalie?" Rachel asked.

"Sure," Brendan said. "And since the play ended with this goal, the balls yours to resume the game."

"Okay, let me get to a safer place to ref," Giles said. "I don't want to be the next one to be taken to the hospital."

Everyone slightly laughed just before Giles hurried away.

Alexis was watching in Ned and Ronny's direction as everyone was going to his or her game position. Gina was next to Alexis and when she saw Alexis' stare, she asked her, "You like him? Or did you accept his movie invitation out of remorse for injuring him?" Alexis quickly looked at Gina while turning slightly red with embarrassment. "And from your red face, I'm going with the former."

"He's cute…" Alexis defensively said.

With a slight laugh Gina interrupted with, "Was cute, you mean." Alexis gave Gina a confused look. "Before you disfigured him."

"I didn't mean too," Alexis again defensively uttered. "And I'm sure he'll be fine… in a week or two."

"Girls!" Randy uttered while meaning Alexis and Gina. Almost everyone turned to face him including the two he was actually calling for. He gestured towards Rachel. "We're starting the game."

"I'm ready," Alexis said. "Let's do it."

"Let's play ball," Randy told Rachel.

Rachel then kicked the ball as far as she could towards the opposite goal. Except for the two goalies everyone ran towards the ball.

Later, twenty minutes after sunset, at the TEC facility, Dawn was preparing to leave for the day. Capt. Matuzek was out while at a budget meeting with the governor.

Dawn had just put her purse over her shoulder when she heard a series of gunfire; however, she couldn't tell if it was outside or on another floor.

As Dawn was moving towards the window to look out she heard gunfire again that clearly didn't come from the outside.

Dawn faced the door that led into the hallway, while uttering, "Oh, shit!" She then picked up the phone and dialed the number that Capt. Matuzek had given her in case of emergency.

"Governor Alyson Cartwright's office, Ms. Cooper speaking," Dawn heard. "How…"

Dawn didn't allow her to finish while demanding, "I need to speak with Capt. Matuzek! Immediately!"

"And who's calling?" Ms. Cooper asked.

"A person who is hearing gunshots in the halls of the TEC facility," Dawn rattled off as the office door was opening. A vampire, while showing his demon face, stepped in. "I have to go now." Dawn tossed the phone down without really hanging it up.

As the vampire slowly entered with a satisfying grinned on his face Dawn exposed the nice size cross that she wore around her neck.

The vampire stopped before saying, "That doesn't frighten me, little-girl."

Dawn grabbed hold of a thick wooden pencil from her desk and held it up as a stake before saying, "This little-girl was trained by her sister, Buffy… the vampire slayer."

"Your sister's a slayer?" the vampire skeptically asked.

"My sister is 'The Slayer' and you should really leave while you can," Dawn warned.

"Me leaving isn't going to happen," the vampire said as Amy stepped in.

Dawn gave Amy an 'of course' look before asking, "What are you up to, Amy?"

"Seizing control of this facility…" Amy answered before turning towards the vampire and continuing to say mainly to him, "and we're not here to kill anyone."

"I heard gunshots," Dawn said.

"That were your guards shooting at us," Amy said as she stepped up to Dawn. "They've been disarmed and are unharmed… well, they're alive and in one piece anyway. So put down the pencil and come with me, peacefully. You won't be hurt."

"And I should believe you because?" Dawn questioned without putting down the pencil.

Amy told the vampire, "Go help the others in securing this facility. I'll handle the slayer's sister."

"Okay," the vampire said before turning towards the door.

As the vampire was leaving Amy pulled out a folded note from her pocket while saying, "All we want is to borrow this facility and go back in time." Amy then tossed Dawn the note.

After Dawn caught the note, she was only able to get out, "What's…"

"Shshsh," Amy said before lip-syncing, "vampire's hearing. Just read."

Dawn gave Amy a curious look before unfolding the note and began reading it.

The note read, "A big bad had forcibly recruited me and to ensure my loyalty to him he had poisoned me with a poison that requires me to take daily doses of the cure in order to remain alive. Buffy knows about this though and is looking for a permanent cure for me. So I am actually on your side; however, I am to play nice with the big bad until the permanent cure can be found. What Buffy doesn't know is that the big bad now wants me, a clone-creating demon and two others to go into the past to Sunnydale on August 15, 1980 just after Willow's birth. We are to steal some of Willow's blood so the demon can clone her and Willow's clone will be created almost immediately. After that I am to open a portal to the Draken-North dimension in order for the clone-creating demon to escape with Clone Willow. However, I won't be opening a portal into the Draken-North dimension. Instead I will be opening the portal to the Ermoss dimension. Both portal spells are almost identical and both dimensions practice magic as the big bad wants, but once the Ermoss dimension had been opened, it can't be open again for another ninety years."

When Amy saw that Dawn was done reading, she rattled off a spell that made the entire paper erupt into a flame.

"Ow!" Dawn uttered while dropping the burning note. Dawn quickly went to stomp it out. "Are you nuts?!"

"I can't risk having that seen by others," Amy said.

"Yeah, well, you could've burned me," Dawn hissed.

"If that's the worst that happens to you tonight, consider yourself lucky," Amy said. Dawn gave Amy a curious look. "Once I leave for 1980 I won't be able to protect you." Dawn just gave her a smirk. "Let's go. You and the others are being rounded up by vampires and placed into one spot."

"If you're really on our side then put us in a room with lots of wood," Dawn whispered to Amy before heading for the door.

"I'll see what I can do," Amy said before she followed Dawn into the hallway.

One of the TEC security officers was able to hit a silent panic alarm before being subdued by a vampire. That alarm sounded as a blinking light at the Pentagon. Staff Sergeant Dither was the one who was manning the controls and he was halfheartedly paying attention to it. After a short time of not noticing it, the light caught his attention.

"Now what?" Sergeant Dither said as he reached for the phone. "I was told that this was going to be an easy and quiet post, and this happens on my first day here." He then dialed a number.

At Governor Cartwright's office, Dawn's message about gunfire being heard at the TEC facility had reached Capt. Matuzek and he was now trying to confirm that message, but each of his calls were going into voicemail.

Moments later at the Pentagon, Lieutenant Walker and Sergeant Dither were viewing the security feed that they were getting from the TEC facility.

"People in masks have taken over that facility," Sergeant Dither surmised.

"I'm afraid that it's worst than that," Lt. Walker said before picking up the phone and dialing it. There was a second before he spoke again. "Col. Carlson, it's Lt. Walker. Sir, one of your concerns has surfaced. Vampires have taken over the TEC facility… yes, Sir."

As Lt. Walker was hanging up, Sergeant Dither said in disbelief, "You can't be serious, Sir… about them being vampires."

"I wish I wasn't," Lt. Walker said as he stared at the monitor.

Minutes later, Capt. Matuzek was telling his superior over the phone, "Sir, before you mobilized the National Guards and get many people killed, give me twenty-four hours to regain control of the TEC facility."

Capt. Matuzek heard a sigh followed by, "You have six hours to internally clean up this mess, yourself."

"Yes, sir," Capt. Matuzek said before hanging up the phone.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N1 I'm only guessing that an alarm would sound at the Pentagon when a top-secret facility has been taken over by a hostile force.**

**A/N2 The next chapter might be three weeks or more before I post it. I'm working on the chapter 'Willow Hour' (2 chapters from this one; I try to stay 2 chapters ahead of me posting them) and I found that this chapter should be a short story without being part of any crossovers, therefore I'm working on the short story version. That story will be posted in the normal 'Buffy' section before I post the next chapter. **

**Without giving much of the story away, here's a short summery of the story 'Willow Hour' **

**Willow was born on the day that Richard Wilkins was making one of his tributes. After believing that she was in labor, Sheila Rosenberg (Willow's mother) accidentally and unknowingly got caught in the middle of that tribute while she was at the hospital.**

**In the chapter, 'Willow Hour' Amy goes back in time and also gets tangled up in Richard Wilkins' tribute. **


	39. All aboard to 1980

**A/N The story 'Willow Hour' is up. It didn't take as long as I thought to write and post it. I gave 'Willow hour' a 'T' rating for some of its contents. The next two chapters will be the chapters 'Willow Hour part 1 & 2' and I left out certain material in the chapters in order to keep this story age appropriate. Material that weren't needed for this story was also left out. **

At the Summers' home, Buffy and the others were preparing themselves for their nightly patrol. Amber had just recently arrived and they were now waiting on Valerie to get there.

After waiting a few more minutes for Valerie to show up, Buffy pulled out her cell phone and called her number. As her cell phone rang, so did the house phone.

"Did I dial the wrong number?" Buffy questioned as she hung up her cell phone. The house phone continued to ring. "Okay, I didn't." Giles went to answer the house phone as Buffy redialed Valerie's number. After a few rings Buffy got Valerie's voice mail. "Val, where are you?"

As Buffy was putting her cell phone away, everyone heard a motorcycle pulling up outside. Jenny was the closest to a window and when she looked out, she said, "Val's here."

"She must've gotten her bike legal," Xander said as everyone went to look.

"Okay, well, we'll meet Val outside," Buffy said. "Jocelyn, we'll meet you around front."

Jocelyn nodded before she went towards the kitchen in order to go out the back door. Buffy and the others entered the anteroom.

Before anyone could reach the front door, Giles rushed into the anteroom while rattling off, "Buffy! Wait! The TEC facility has been taken over by vampires!"

Before Buffy could respond, Katrina rushed into the anteroom from the basement while rattling off, "A vortex had just opened downstairs."

"Is it Willow and Dean returning?" Kennedy asked.

"I didn't stick around long enough to find out," Katrina said.

"Amber, you and I are going into the basement to find out what's what," Buffy began. "Everyone else is to go to the van. Kennedy, if we don't join you in two minutes, you and the crew are to go to the TEC facility, and do what you can to stop those vampires."

Kennedy nodded before ordering everyone, "Let's move."

Before anyone could move the mystical alarmed had sounded.

"Now what?" Buffy uttered.

Jocelyn was reaching the front when the alarm sounded. She then stopped walking and reached out her mind while trying to determine as to what had activated the alarm.

Just as the alarm went silent, a minute after it had sounded, Alexis rushed into the anteroom from the basement, while rattling off, "It's Willow, Dean, Cain, Trevor, Jade and another woman."

"Everyone, continue to the van… including you, Amber," Buffy said. "Willow and I will join you shortly."

"Let's move," Kennedy again said.

Outside, Valerie stepped up to Jocelyn while asking, "What's going on?"

"Six people have entered the basement from a hidden realm… I'm mean, from another dimension," Jocelyn said.

Valerie thought for a moment before suggesting, "Willow and the others."

"Possible," Jocelyn said. "I am sensing two witches within the house."

"Okay, you have to show me how you developed that ability," Valerie insisted.

Jocelyn grinned before saying, "We should go find out what's going on."

Before Valerie could agree or disagree, Xander, Kennedy, Sam, Amber, Wendy and Carrie were exiting the house.

Kennedy saw Valerie and Jocelyn together before telling them, "No patrol tonight. The TEC facility is overrun with vampires."

"What?" Valerie uttered in disbelief.

"You heard right," Kennedy said. "Everyone, to the van!"

"Six people have entered the basement from another dimension," Jocelyn told Kennedy.

"Yes… wait!" Kennedy uttered. "How do you know that?"

"I reached out my mind when the alarmed sounded," Jocelyn said. "There are two witches within the group."

"Willow is one of them," Kennedy suggested. "I can't tell you who the other one is."

"DG or Azkadellia," Xander suggested.

"I did meet DG while I was in the OZ," Sam said. "So most likely the second witch is her."

"We can make all the conjectures we want in the van," Kennedy pointed out. "Now let's move, people!"

"Let's go," Xander agreed before everyone hurried towards the van.

In the house, Willow, DG, Dean, Cain, Trevor, Jade and the potentials who were in the basement were making their way into the anteroom from the basement.

Buffy was standing near the door of the basement and when Willow saw her she said, "Finding a Crestmo didn't take as long as Cain thought." Everyone, except for Willow's group, gave Willow a confused look. "It was the Crestmo's mating season and Jeb knew where they went to spawn."

Buffy gave DG a welcome hug while saying, "Welcome to the other side, DG. It's nice to see you again."

"Thanks and it's nice to see you too, Buffy," DG responded.

Buffy then turned towards Willow before asking, "And you were looking for Crestmoes why? Whatever a Crestmo is."

"Sam didn't tell you," Willow asked.

"Sam told me that it could take more than a week to get the cure to that loyalty drug," Buffy said. "He didn't tell me that you went Crestmo hunting as well."

"The urine of the Crestmo is the main ingredient of that permanent cure," Willow explained before holding up a large glass container of green liquid. "We were able to create the antidote for several people."

Buffy disturbingly looked at the container while questioning, "And how is the antidote administered?"

"Whoever is poisoned with the loyalty drug would have to drink this," Willow said.

"Okay, first of all, eeww," Buffy began. Willow and the ones from her group just grinned. "And secondly, we don't tell Amy that urine is the main ingredient until after she takes it. Otherwise she might decide to remain loyal to Cosgrove."

"I never thought of that," Willow said.

"Anyway a large group of vampires has taken control of the TEC facility within the last few minutes," Buffy said. Willow gave Buffy disturbing look. "We were heading out the door when you guys were returning. So I'll catch you up on what's been happening here on the way. And whoever wants to come with… who isn't a potential or a demon hybrid, is welcome. The others are already in the van."

"Let roll," Dean uttered. "And I'll meet you there."

Buffy nodded before she turned towards the door. As Buffy was walking out the door, Willow, Dean, DG, Cain, Trevor and Jade followed her out. Willow carried the antidote with her.

Once outside, Buffy, Willow and DG went to the van. Dean, Cain, Trevor and Jade went to Dean's car.

DG motioned for Willow to get into the van first and as Willow was about to she stopped when she sensed a strong magical presence other than DG. Sam saw the unnerving expression on Willow's face as she turned towards Jocelyn.

Before Willow had a chance to say or do anything, Sam quickly rattled off, "She's with me, Willow…"

"She's with us," Buffy quickly corrected as she was sitting down in the front passenger seat. "Her name is Jocelyn Jewel and…"

"You're Jocelyn Jewel?!" Willow quickly demanded for Jocelyn to answer.

"You heard of me," Jocelyn asked.

"I read disturbing things about you," Willow said as she remained on the outside of the van with an unsettling expression across her face.

"We know all about the… her dark past, Willow," Buffy said. "She's on our side now. So get in if you're coming."

Without taking her vigilant-eyes off of Jocelyn, Willow slowly climbed into the van. Once Willow was in, DG also climbed in and shut the door behind her.

Just after Willow and DG were seated, Jocelyn said, "I didn't know that there were things written down about me."

"In London there's a coven known as the Witch's Council," Willow frigidly said.

"I recently heard of them from Giles," Jocelyn said.

"Yeah, well, in one of their books there is an entire chapter written out about you," Willow continued in her frigid tone as Xander was driving away.

"Will, she is on our side," Valerie said. "So there's no reason to be apprehensive towards her."

"That's might be what she wants you to believe," Willow telepathically told Valerie. "She could be manipulating what you sense from her."

"Will, she rescued us all from Vincent Hernando Diego," Valerie said.

"You all needed rescuing?" Willow questioned.

"Vincent Hernando Diego had the ability to transmogrify people into paintings," Kennedy explained. "He did it to steal their youth from his victims and stay young, and we were captured by him. Jocelyn knew the incantation to release us."

"Of course Sam had to release me first," Jocelyn added. "Diego turned me into a painting in 1895… just after I gave him that ability."

"You gave him his ability?" Willow quickly demanded to know.

"He tortured me for it," Jocelyn said.

"From what I understand, you're an immortal," Willow began. "So torturing you…"

"I might be an immortal, but I can still feel mind-blinding pain," Jocelyn interrupted with. "And I just wanted his torture to end."

"From the pages that I read about you, you are a powerful witch," Willow said. "I can even sense that power, so how could someone get the better of you."

"Diego learned the right magic to do so," Jocelyn said. "And I'm embarrassed to admit that he outwitted me."

"How?" Willow demand to know.

Jocelyn took a breath before saying, "He bought a ranch near my home and about fifty heads of cattle. He drove his cattle across my property and his cattle made a disaster of my yard. I was living in a secluded area deep within the woods so he pretended not to know that I was even there, and he was very apologetic. He offered to personally build me a fence so that would never happen again and to reseed my yard. I agreed. I thought that his offer was genuine. He built the fenced first and when he built it, he built it as his first magical symbol that I failed to see. When he moved on to the yard, he planted the grass and flower seeds in a way that created his other symbols. The next thing I knew, I was magically trapped within my own home. He had to have cast a few other spells that kept me from escaping or hurting him with my magic as well. He then asked me nicely once for me to give him what he sought. When I refused, he began his torture of me."

"What kind of symbols did he use to trap you within the house?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure," Jocelyn said before describing the symbols that she saw and could remember, which reminded Sam of the spell that he and Dean would use all the time.

"That sounds similar to a protective circle," Sam said.

"A protective circle?" Jocelyn questioned.

"It's a spell that hunters used to trap demons within the spell boundaries, which is normally a six to twelve foot circle," Sam said. "Once the demon steps into the circle, the demon can't leave the circle and is powerless to fight back."

"But that only works for possessor demons," Buffy corrected. "You try that with any other demon, that demon will rip you to shreds."

"Yeah, well, the point is, Diego might've used a type of protective circle that worked on witches," Sam pointed out.

"Sounds possible," Jocelyn agreed. "Anyway, Willow, I won't lie to you. In my past I have done cruel things, but when Diego captured me, I was trying to better myself. I still want to better myself."

"She does want redemption," Valerie added.

"All right," Willow said while attempting to be less frigid towards her. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Thank you," Jocelyn said. Willow just nodded with a slightly 'on-guard' expression across her face.

"Will, you should know that I gave Jocelyn permission to read your spell book…" Buffy was only able to get out.

"She read my spell book?" Willow quickly questioned in disbelief.

"On the condition that she can contribute to its growth," Buffy continued to say.

"I added five spells along with how to improve the spells that you already have," Jocelyn said.

"Which spells need improving?" Willow quickly questioned.

"Your barrier spell comes to mind," Jocelyn said.

"What about that spell?" Willow quickly and defensively asked.

"You have the power being pulled directly from you," Jocelyn began. "But if you draw the power from the Earth and air then you can maintain the barrier's strength a lot longer without tiring. Most of your other spells would increase in efficiency if you pull the power from the Earth and air as well."

"Well, I know a little about pulling the power from the Earth and air, and that causes weather shifts," Willow said.

"It can and does for powerful spells," Jocelyn said. "But those weather shifts would return to normal. And those spells that you consider to be dark magic would have half the impact on you."

"I'll take pulling the magic from the Earth under advisement," Willow said.

Jocelyn nodded before asking, "So about that chapter that you read about me. Did it say who knew me well enough to write it?"

"What was written about you was written before the 1800's," Willow began. "And it was written by… well, actually it was dictated to be written by a blind and power seer by the name of Abigale Watson. Abigale was born completely blind in 1725. She joined the Witch's Council in 1740 and she died in 1802."

Before Jocelyn had a chance to respond, Sam asked, "So the Witch's Council only knows about Jocelyn through what Abigale psychically saw?"

"That and the urban legends that were passed down by the people of Northern Ireland," Willow said.

"How accurate were Abigale's psychic visions?" Valerie asked.

"Very accurate, and her ability was always from remote viewing," Willow said.

"What is remote viewing?" Jocelyn asked.

"Abigale's psychic visions were never of the future or the past; it was always in the present," Willow said. Jocelyn nodded to acknowledge that she understood. "And Jocelyn wasn't the only person that Abigale spoke about. There were over fifty people, witches and demons that she would get visions of."

"And the Witch's Council has nothing on me after the 1800's?" Jocelyn asked.

"Well, after Abigale died, other seers scribed for you, but they couldn't get any visions on your activities," Willow said.

Jocelyn amusingly grinned before saying, "Between 1804 and 1895 I was moving around from town to town. I wouldn't live in one spot for more than ten years and it would always be in a secluded area within the woods. I settled in Maine when I first came to the Untied States and by 1895 I was in Pennsylvania. And during those years, I barely cast any spells, and when I did, I never cast them to do harm."

Willow grinned before saying, "So there was nothing for the seers to see. That's why you fell off their radar."

"Radar?" Jocelyn said.

"You disappeared from their sights," Willow corrected.

"Diego knew how to find me, so I didn't disappear from everyone's sights," Jocelyn said.

"The Witch's Council's seers didn't know that you had made a one-eighty with your life, so they might've been scribing for your mayhem lifestyle and not for you in general," Willow said.

Jocelyn had a confused expression across her face as she said, "I didn't make one-eighty of anything."

Willow gave Jocelyn a confused look as Sam said, "Her era is before the 1900's, Willow, so you might want to stick with terms from the 1800's era."

Willow slightly grinned before telling Jocelyn, "One-eighty… and U-turn both mean that you are now moving in the opposite direction of the way that you were moving before."

"I understand," Jocelyn said.

"So what motivated the U-turn of your lifestyle?" Willow asked.

Jocelyn took a deep breath before telling her what she told Buffy and the others the day before and by the time Jocelyn reached the end of her story, Willow was also convinced that she did what redemption.

At Mat's apartment, Mat called the number to the Wal-Greens of where Tom Garrick was a manager.

When a man answered Mat requested, "The manager please."

"May I ask what this is in regards to?" the man asked.

"It's personal and has nothing to do with Wal-Greens," Mat said.

"Okay; hold on and I'll transfer you," the man said.

"Okay," Mat barely got out before hearing music.

He was on hold for a short time before hearing, "Tom Garrick, speaking. How…"

"Tom Garrick, wow; you're the person I'm seeking, actually," Mat uttered while pretending to be surprised. "I didn't think that you'd still be working there after eight years."

"Who is this?" Tom demanded to know.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry," He began. "I'm Matthew Alexander. I went to school with Tommy eight years ago. In fact, that's the reason I'm calling… to reconnect with old friends. And so I'm calling you in order to get the number to call him."

"I'm afraid you can't call him…" Tom was only able to get out.

"What if I give you my number and he calls me then," Mat interrupted with.

"You don't understand, Matthew," Tom began. "Tommy died three years ago."

"Oh my god," Mat uttered out while sounding shocked. "I'm real sorry to hear that and for your loss."

"Yes; thank you for you condolences," Tom said.

"If you don't mine me asking, how did it happen?" Mat asked. Mat heard a sigh before Tom answered his question.

At the TEC facility, twelve of the twenty vampires were scattered throughout the facility while patrolling the building.

The TEC personnel were placed in the cafeteria and were being closely watched by four of the twenty vampires, except for Kenny Masterson, one of the personnel who were capable of running every machine in the facility.

Kenny, while protesting the entire way, was being dragged into the control room by the vampire Trixie and the remaining three vampires. Following Kenny and the four vampires were Amy, Avery, Taggert and Rolando. Amy was now wearing a waist pouch filled with magic supplies and carrying her purse, which was also filled with magic supplies.

Once Kenny was dragged to the controls, he hissed, "I'll die before I help you people."

"Some of us aren't people," one of the vampires said while changing into his demon face. Kenny's eyes widened and he was welded in place with fear. "Siring you would make this process go a lot smoother."

"And would put us behind schedule by a day," Amy said while stepping up to the vampire. "So no one is to be killed or sired." Amy then read Kenny's nametag. "Now tell us, Mr. Masterson. How do we operate this to where we can go to Sunnydale California on August 15, 1980?"

Once Amy had asked the question, Taggert went to probe Kenny's mind. Kenny glanced fearfully at Amy while nervously saying, "Good luck figuring it out."

"Should I start breaking his fingers?" one of the vampires asked.

"There won't be any need to break Mr. Masterson's fingers," Avery was the one to say. "Isn't that right, Mr. Masterson?"

Kenny dry-swallowed while finding the courage to say, "You can break every bone in my body and I still won't help you people."

"I'll tell you what," Avery began. "Just take few minutes to think about it. Think about how easy it would be for you if you cooperated. Think about how easy the others would have it if you cooperated. You can even think about how you would get us to Sunnydale California on August 15, 1980. In fact, that is the most important thing I want you to think about. If you would decide to help us… which I'm not saying that you will, but if you would, what would you do to get us to Sunnydale California on August 15, 1980." That final implanted thought that Avery had given Kenny had given Taggert what he needed to know on how to operate the time-sled. Taggert gave Avery a nod. "Thank you, Mr. Masterson; you were very helpful to us."

"I didn't help you… any of you," Kenny insisted.

"Oh, but you did," Avery said as Taggert went to operate the controls. "All I needed you to do was to think about the procedure and my friend here would learn it by reading your thoughts." He then turned towards one of the vampires. "Put him back with the others."

"No!" Amy quickly uttered. "We need him here in case something goes wrong." She then turned towards Kenny. "In fact, how do we return to the present from the past?"

Kenny turned towards Taggert before humming a tune. Taggert grinned before gesturing towards a cabinet and saying, "The recall apparatuses are in there." Kenny gave Taggert a disturbing look. "You were thinking about it when we first entered the room."

When Kenny crossed his arms and slightly huffed, one of the vampires asked, "Now do we put him back with the others?"

"We still might need him at some point," Amy said before looking over the room. She then gestured towards a chair that was away from the controls "Find something and tie him up in that chair."

"Okay," the vampire said before leading Kenny away towards the chair.

As Taggert was setting the controls, Amy and Avery walked over to the cabinet for one of the recall apparatuses. Rolando just stood and watched Taggert as he worked.

Trixie and two other vampires were using the computer cords from the non-essential systems and the masking tape that they found lying on one of the stations to tie Kenny into the chair. The fourth vampire had picked up a book and began browsing the pages.

Taggert was only at the controls for a short time before the time-sled was prepared. Taggert then called out, "The train to Sunnydale California on August 15, 1980 is now ready to be boarded."

Before Amy, Avery or Rolando could respond, the vampire that was browsing the book uttered, "Hey, listen to these terms." He then rattled off the following terms.

"**Time**: (The dictionary definition of time) Time is the measured or measurable period during which an action, process or condition exists or continues.

"**Timeline**: Timeline is the outcome of time from the past to the present.

"**An alternate reality**: An alternate reality is a reality existing on its own plane of existence separate than our own. A vast number of alternate realities are believed to exist, and each alternate reality may or may not have a unique outcome of the timeline.

"**True Present**: True Present is the time traveler's departure time into the past or into the future by use of a time-machine; however, time travel into the future still hasn't been achieved.

"**Time-shift**: Time-shift is a significant alteration within the timeline when traveling into the past that results in a different outcome of the time-traveler's true present.

"**Time-paradox**: Time-paradox is when two or more realities are sharing one plane of existence; however, like with any paradox only one of the many can be absolute and therefore all others will cease to exist. A time-paradox is caused by a time-shift.

"**Time fugitives**: Time fugitives are people who travel into the past without authorization; are people who travel into the past on intent to incite a time-shift and are people who travel into the past on the intent to profit from the existing timeline."

When Amy was able to get a word in, she said, "Okay, that's a couple of minutes I won't be getting back."

"You didn't find that interesting?" the vampire asked.

Amy gestured towards the book before saying, "We're here to do a mission and that mission doesn't include looking up the definitions of 'time-paradox' and 'time fugitives'"

"And speaking of the mission, the time-sled is ready," Taggert said. "Four can go at one given time and for the four who are going, get in, strap in and close the canopy. To return, the ones who are returning will need to hold hands… or grab each other's arm and activate the recall apparatuses and it'll automatically bring everyone back to this point in time."

"Let's go," Avery said before he, Amy, Rolando and Trixie moved towards the time-sled.

Trixie was a nurse when she was human and her part was to draw blood from Willow without harming her, other than the slight prick that Willow will feel from being poked with a needle.

As Amy was walking towards the sled she asked Taggert, "How close can you get us to the time of Willow's birth?"

"By you guys going back to 1980, I can pretty much put you on any target time that you what, within plus or minus of fifteen minutes," Taggert said. "Now if your target date was between fifty years and a hundred years, then the plus or minus would be a little greater. Even greater if…"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah, that's great," Avery said while cutting Taggert off. "Make the settings for Sunnydale California on August 15, 1980 at 4:00 P.M."

"You got it," Taggert said before making the final adjustments.

The four climbed into the sled, and when Taggert saw that they were set, he pressed the button to send them back. The sled went screaming towards the wall and once it appeared that the sled was going to crash into the wall, it disappeared into a rippling vortex.

Sunnydale California on August 15, 1980 at 3:53 P.M. in the Sunnydale Hospital's parking lot a rippling vortex had formed and within seconds Amy, Avery, Rolando and Trixie emerged from it. Rolando quickly covered his head with his hood to conceal his unhuman features. Amy turned towards the vortex and watched as it closed before her eyes.

Amy then turned towards Avery while saying, "Let's go find Willow."

Amy, Avery, Rolando and Trixie entered the hospital. Immediately everyone noticed that the halls were empty.

"Is it normal for this hospital to be this… void of people?" Avery asked as he noticed that the clock read 2:56 P.M.

"For this hospital being on top of a Hell-mouth this place is usually hopping," Amy responded.

"So why isn't this place hopping?" Rolando asked.

"I have no clue," Amy said. "There's nothing mentioned in the town's history about this."

Avery pointed to the clock while saying, "To top it off, Taggert had missed our target time. According to that we have almost an hour before Willow's birth."

Amy looked up and noticed that the clock was moving backwards. After a moment of gazing curiously at it, she said, "You can't go by that. The clock is running backwards… and that I have seen before."

Avery looked again just as it was running forwards again while starting 2:55 P.M. As he gazed at the clock in a curious manner he said, "It might be around 4:00 P.M after all."

"We need to worry about the actual time later," Amy suggested. "We need to…"

Amy stopped talking when she heard a man's voice yelling, "Hey you four!" The four swung around and saw a security officer coming towards them. Trixie couldn't help noticing that attached to the officer's belt was a wooden nightstick that was sharpened to a point. "How did you get passed blockade?"

"What blockade?" Rolando asked.

"The one that you came through to get into the parking lot," the security officer said.

"We found a way in without going through the blockade," Amy said.

"You're a vampire," Trixie said.

The security officer looked at Trixie in a shocked manner before laughing and saying, "And so are you." He then smelled the air towards the other three before gazing at Rolando. "And you're not human either. Did Richard Wilkins send you four?"

Amy thought quickly and decided that a 'no' answer would get them hurt, so she said with only a slight hesitation in a cocky tone, "Of course he sent us. Richard Wilkins isn't please and he wants to know what you bone-heads are doing here."

"What do you mean?" the security officer quickly questioned. "We're right on schedule and to the plan."

"Really?" Amy quickly and sarcastically questioned as she crossed her arms. "Tell me what you think the plan is."

The security officer gave her an uncertain look before saying, "The Sunnydale police blocked the incoming emergencies while starting at 3:45 P.M, with the cover story that there might be a possible small pox outbreak within the hospital. Except for a few members of the staff, which was handpicked for tonight's shift by Richard Wilkins the people inside the hospital were told the same thing and were ushered into a quarantine zone." The security officer looked at his watch. "We were then to turn back the clock for an hour and in a couple of minutes from now, this hospital will be shifted into the Letutus Hell dimension. We will be in the hell dimension for an hour, but as far as this dimension is concern, we'll only be gone for only a minute or two."

"And why are we going to the Letutus Hell dimension?" Amy questioned in a tone as if he was being quizzed.

The security officer continued to give Amy an uncertain look before slowly saying. "Only Dr. Coolidge in the maternity ward and his staff know that,"

"That's exactly right," Amy assured him. "If you knew, I would've had to dust you. Only Dr. Coolidge and his staff can know. Now which way is it to the maternity ward?"

The security officer pointed towards the elevators while saying, "Fifth floor. Take a right off the elevators."

"Your help is highly appreciated," Amy said in a praising tone. When the security officer nodded, Amy, Avery, Rolando and Trixie walked towards the elevators.

After getting a good distance from the security officer, Avery told Amy, "That was impressive..."

"Shshsh!" Amy hissed.

"I'm complimenting you," Avery said.

"Do it later," Amy hissed as she slightly glanced back.

Trixie glanced back before saying, "He's not even paying attention to us. And you were impressive back there. You took control and you didn't show fear."

"Yeah, well, I live in Sunnydale and New Sunnydale for most of my life," Amy began as they approached the elevators. "And Sunnydale was the vampire's capital of the world. If you don't learn to look the vampires in the eyes without fear then you're nothing more than a meal."

"I'll keep that in mind if I'm ever in New Sunnydale," Avery said as he pressed the call button. "Anyway, do you think that Willow has been born yet, or do you think that she was born in this extra hour?"

"Good question," Amy was able to get out just before she and the others felt the shift into the Letutus Hell dimension.

Amy quickly fell to her knees and vomited from the shift. Avery also appeared a bit queasy before acting as if he had dry heaves.

"Humans!" Trixie uttered as the power went out. "I'm glad I'm no longer one."

"What happened with the lights?" Avery quickly questioned over Trixie's words.

"We're not hooked up to any…" Amy was only able to get out before the back-up generators restored power to the building. "Power."

"You were saying?" Avery questioned.

Amy gave Avery a smirk before saying, "Most likely this building is operating on the back-up generators."

As Amy was getting back on her feet, the elevator came and the doors opened. After the four stepped onto the elevator, Rolando pressed the button for the fifth floor.

No one talked during the ride up and once the elevator opened they stepped off.

**TBC**


	40. Willow Hour Part 1

**A/N1 While watching the rerun of the Ghost Whisper's 'All Ghosts Lead to Grandview' I learned that Becca Cahill is supposed to be from a small town outside St. Louis. (I just thought I share that bit of information) Since her hometown wasn't specifically named, I'm going to make her hometown as Kimmswick Mo. I figured that the city of Kimmswick would be old enough to be filled with ghosts, and for those who don't know, Kimmswick Mo. is approximately 22 miles south of St Louis. **

**A/N2 in the chapters 'Willow Hour 1 & 2' I left out certain things that are in the story 'Willow Hour' in order to keep this chapter age appropriate. **

* * *

In the maternity ward, Dr. Edward Coolidge was coordinating the activity of seven doctors, twelve nurses, ten orderlies and the hundred and thirty young couples when Amy, Avery, Rolando and Trixie walked in.

Dr. Coolidge saw the four walking in while acting lost. He quickly stepped up to them before they could go any deeper into the ward and told them, "You four shouldn't be here. You should be in the quarantine area with the others."

"Richard Wilkins sent us," Trixie was the one to say. "We are to oversee things here."

"That's…" Dr. Coolidge got out before having a thought. "I thought he trusted me."

Nurse Kurtz was standing nearby and heard Amy asking, "Where is Mrs. Sheila Rosenberg?"

"Who?" Dr. Coolidge asked as Nurse Kurtz stepped up to join the conversation.

"I know who they're referring to, Doctor," Nurse Kurtz said as she stepped up. She then turned towards Amy. "Mrs. Rosenberg came in around two-thirty with false labor pains. She was sent home around three."

"So she's not even in the hospital?" Rolando quickly asked.

"For everyone's sake, she better not be," Dr. Coolidge said.

"What do you mean?" Avery quickly asked.

"You should know what I mean if Richard Wilkins had sent you four," Dr. Coolidge quickly answered. "Who are you people?"

Amy was quickly brainstorming on what to say, but before she had a chance to utter a syllable, an orderly named James came rushing in while uttering, "Dr. Coolidge, we have a major problem."

"I see four problems before me," Dr. Coolidge said as he stared back and forth between the four. He then turned towards James. "What's the problem you're talking about though?"

"There's a pregnant woman who was walking the stairwell, and… and her water broke," James said. "Anthony is with her now and is assisting her here."

"Is the woman Mrs. Rosenberg?" Avery questioned.

"I never got her name," James said.

"Mrs. Rosenberg was the only pregnant woman who came through here today… the others were assigned midwifes," Nurse Kurtz said, which reminded Amy of one of her childhood friends who was delivered by a midwife. "Mrs. Rosenberg was assigned a midwife too, but her midwife failed to answer her phone. The woman in labor has to be her and I did tell her that walking would help to induce labor."

"And to find out if she was still here is why we are here," Amy hissed. "Richard Wilkins never told us what would happen though if she was here."

"The female Setula demons are born sterile and for them to know that there's a pregnant woman in this hospital during this tribute will be an insult to them," Dr. Coolidge explained. "Our tribute won't be enough if they learn that Mrs. Rosenberg is in this hospital."

"What is the tribute?" Trixie asked.

"All of these women are here to participate in an experimental fertility treatment in the hopes of getting pregnant by their spouses, but instead, they'll be impregnated by Setula demons," Dr. Coolidge whispered.

"You're attempting to impregnate women who can't get pregnant," Avery quickly questioned.

"Don't be absurd," Dr. Coolidge slightly hissed. "Each one of these women is more capable at getting pregnant than an average woman. They just don't know it."

"You learn of their high ability to get pregnant and you prescribed them birth control without their knowledge," Trixie guessed. "That's why they think that they can't get pregnant."

"Something along those lines," Dr. Coolidge began. "And when each baby is born in… in five to seven months… I can't remember the exact gestation period. But anyway, when each baby is born we will tell each mother that her baby was stillborn and we'll blame it on the experimental treatment."

"Doctor! What are we going to do with, Mrs. Rosenberg?" Nurse Kurtz quickly asked. "She can't be here when the Setulas get here."

Dr. Coolidge turned towards James and said, "Go stop Anthony in bringing Mrs. Rosenberg up here."

"Where should they go," James asked.

Dr. Coolidge thought for a moment before saying, "To the morgue. In fact grabbed three more orderlies and hide the dead bodies from Mrs. Rosenberg along with anything else that makes that look like a morgue. Mrs. Rosenberg must think that she's in a delivery room."

"I'm on it," James said before rushing away.

"To make sure this is properly reported as to how great you are handling this Rosenberg's crisis, we four should go with him," Amy said while gesturing towards James. "I'm sure you have things well under control up here."

"Sure," Dr. Coolidge said while gesturing for them to follow James. "I prefer that you four are away from here when the Setulas show up in a few minutes anyway."

Amy nodded with a slight grin before she, Avery, Rolando and Trixie followed James.

As the four were following James from the room, Dr. Coolidge told Nurse Kurtz, "I'm not convinced that Richard Wilkins had sent those four so have security keep a watchful eye on them."

"Yes, Doctor," Nurse Kurtz said before stepping away.

Dr. Coolidge looked over his ward for a moment and when he saw the first year resident Dr. Sarah McBride, he went over to her.

Sarah was Catherine Madison's estrange sister. She was currently twenty-eight years old and was the older sister by five years.

Like Catherine, Sarah was also a powerful witch and learning anything had always come easy for Sarah, especially magic and that was what had caused the bitterness that Catherine had for Sarah. And what will later add insult to injury in Catherine's mind was the fact that her unborn daughter, soon to be known as Amy, will grow to look more like Sarah than herself.

When Sarah graduated high school at seventeen, she didn't entered college right away. She practiced magic more than what she should and within six month after graduating high school she accidentally killed one her good friends with her magic, an act that she will never forgive herself for. This led her into admitting that she had a problem with the magic and she sought help in Mexico City from a powerful witch to regain control of it.

The witch she sought out was also a seer. It took Sarah three years to find the witch/seer and once she did the witch/seer told Sarah that her destiny lies as a doctor in Sunnydale California.

Sarah and Catherine were originally from Los Angeles and their parents moved them to Sunnydale when Sarah was eleven. This was never mentioned to the witch/seer, but somehow the witch/seer knew this already. Also becoming a doctor had been Sarah's dream since she was a small child and she was on the road of letting that dream die, but once the witch/seer told her, her destiny, her dream of becoming a doctor was rejuvenated with even stronger passion.

On the advice of the witch/seer, Sarah immediately moved back to California and entered college. Also on the advice of the witch/seer, she kept her mind off of witchcraft by studying hard on her assignments and she breezed through each course with high marks until she was an intern as the witch/seer had also predicted.

Sarah's interest had always been in pediatrics or to be an OBGYN. She wanted to work in the field where life began or was in its early stages and after accidentally killing her friend with her magic her medical interest at becoming an OBGYN was reinforced.

Sarah's medical classes and internship were done in San Francisco, and when she passed her internship she applied for one of the doctor positions in Sunnydale that were available.

Richard Wilkins and Dr. Coolidge were the ones who interviewed Sarah for the doctor's position and her total lack of fear towards meeting her first vampire during her interview was the deciding factor for her getting the position.

Present day, (August 15, 1980) when Sarah saw Dr. Coolidge stepping up with a slight concern expression across his face she asked, "Isn't everything going as planned?" Dr. Coolidge had suddenly realized as to how much that the woman who had just followed James had looked like Sarah and he stood, staring in astonishment at the resemblance without speaking. "Doctor?!"

"Yes," Dr. Coolidge began as he pulled himself out of his self-induced trance. "There's a pregnant woman in the hospital and her water broke. She's on her way to the morgue and I need you to get down there; deliver her baby and above all, keep her out of sight from the Setulas."

"Yes, Doctor," Sarah said. "Doctor, who's the woman?"

"Nurse Kurtz believes that she might be Mrs. Rosenberg," Dr. Coolidge said.

Sarah nodded before saying, "I examined and released her earlier."

"Okay, well, apparently she didn't leave," Dr. Coolidge said. "So get down there and deliver her baby."

"Yes, Dr. Coolidge," Sarah said before walking away.

Sarah didn't notice the curious stare that Dr. Coolidge was giving her as she walked away. When Dr. Coolidge lost sight of her in the crowded room, he went back to work.

Sarah went and grabbed a baby bed and a few other supplies that she needed to deliver a baby before she headed down towards the morgue.

Anthony and Sheila were walking towards the maternity ward when James and three other orderlies stepped into the hallway.

James motioned for Anthony to stop and when everyone came together in the hall, James whispered to Anthony, "We have to turn the morgue into a make-shift delivery room." Anthony gave him a curious look. "Give us a few minutes and then bring her there."

Amy, Avery, Rolando and Trixie walked up behind everyone as Anthony was whispering back with a curious expression across his face, "Weird place to be delivering a baby, but alright."

"Let's g…" James got out before noticing Amy's group. He then gave them a curious look.

"We're helping you," Amy said as she studied Sheila's young face.

"Okay, let's go," James told everyone before turning and hurrying away. The three orderlies, Avery, Rolando and Trixie immediately followed; however, Amy had to break her gaze of Sheila before following soon afterwards.

Once Amy and the others got to the morgue they immediately went to work and hid all remnants of the room being a morgue. They were finished and waiting for a couple of minutes when Sarah, Anthony and Sheila were walking in.

Sarah was pushing a baby bed. Lying inside the baby bed were supplies and a hospital gown for Sheila to put on.

One of the orderlies with James stepped up to Sarah while asking, "How can I help?"

Sarah went to whisper in his ear, but hesitated when she saw Amy staring curiously at her. It was obvious to her why and after a short hesitation, she whispered to the orderly, "Would you mind standing guard out in the hall and let me know if someone or some demon comes our way."

"On it," the orderly said before walking towards the exit.

Sarah glanced at Amy once more before turning her focus on Sheila while saying, "Mrs. Rosenberg, we need to get you back into a hospital gown."

"Yes, Dr. McBride," Sheila said as Sarah went to help her into a gown.

Across the room, Avery asked Amy, "Are you related to Dr. McBride?"

After thinking about it for a moment, Amy whispered, "McBride was my mom's maiden name and she did have a sister, but she refused to talk about her."

"So she could be related?" Avery asked.

"It's possible," Amy whispered before she took a moment to search her memory for her aunt's name.

"What was your aunt's name," Trixie asked as if right on cue.

Amy glanced at Trixie while saying, "I'm trying to think of it now… but… ugh, what was her name? Sandi? Cindy? Cynthia?" Amy then blurted out louder than what she was meaning to. "Sarah!"

"Yes?" Sarah asked as she faced Amy.

Amy embarrassingly looked at her for a moment before questioning, "Uh… your name's Sarah?"

"It is," Sarah replied as she and Anthony was helping Sheila into bed. "What's your name?"

"It's Amy," she answered while purposely stopping at her first name. "Do you have a sister name Catherine?"

Sarah slightly chuckled before answering, "I do. Are you Al and Effie's daughter?"

Amy gave Sarah a curious look before saying, "I never heard of those people."

"They're my uncle and aunt," Sarah said. "I've never met them though…"

At the entrance, two of the vampire security officers were letting in twenty-five male Setula demons. Attached to each of the officer's belt was a wooden nightstick that was sharpened to a point. As the Setula demons were entering, so did six Crimson phantoms.

Crimson phantoms looked like colorful smoke of shifting colors between all of the color shades of blue and pink. The shapes that they took while floating barely above eye lever were faces at the front and a prickly burr everywhere else.

The lead Setula demon looked at the security officers while angrily hissing in his language, "You dare to bring pregnant women here." The words automatically translated as an echo within a split second of the original foreign word.

"There's no pregnant woman here," the security officer insisted.

"Crimson phantoms are drawn to a mother giving birth," the lead Setula again hissed. "They possess newborns if they could." The lead Setula quickly pointed in the direction of the morgue. "They're going that way."

"…Anyway, what is your last name," Sarah continued to ask Amy.

Sarah saw the slight fear in Amy's eyes as Amy slowly answered after a slight hesitation, "It's…" Amy cleared her throat. "It's, uh…"

The morgue was on the first floor, not far from the waiting area closest to the entrance, and when the orderly standing guard in front of the morgue saw the Crimson phantoms heading towards him along with the lead Setula demon following not far behind, he reentered the room while interrupting Amy's reply with, "We have a problem!"

Before anyone could respond, the Crimson phantoms came through the wall, and when Sheila saw them, she let out and held a loud scream.

"What the hell are those," Anthony and Avery uttered.

The Crimson phantoms immediately began circling like vultures around Sheila and when Sarah realized that Sheila was their focused, she rattled off a force field spell to keep them back. Sheila continued to scream throughout the event.

"She's a witch too?" Amy questioned only loud enough for her group to hear.

"What are they after?" James quickly asked just as the Crimson phantoms went through the force field as if it wasn't even there. They then dived and entered Sheila stomach.

"Shit!" Amy and Trixie couldn't help blurting out.

"They're after the baby," Sarah quickly realized.

"We have more demons… solid demons coming our way still," the orderly who entered moments before said.

"What in hell is happening?!" Amy uttered as Sarah quickly searched her thoughts on what to do.

When an idea came to her she rattled off a spell that would mystically kill Sheila and her unborn baby. Once Sheila and her unborn baby were dead the Crimson phantom let out an ear-piercing shriek. They then came out of Sheila's stomach while being solid black and then evaporated away.

"What the hell did you do?!" Anthony demanded to know.

"I think I killed those things," Sarah said in an uncertain tone.

"You killed this woman too," James said as he checked Sheila's pulse.

Sarah saw Amy gasping in shock as she confessed, "I did. Listen up, everyone! I'm a witch. I mystically killed this woman and her unborn baby so I can save their lives."

When Amy saw her group inquisitively looking at her, she shrugged her shoulders while lip-syncing, "I'm at a lost as you guys are."

"How's that?" Anthony asked Sarah while drawing Sarah's attention from Amy's lip-syncing.

Before Sarah could respond, the two vampire security officers and five of the Setula demons stepped into the room.

The lead Setula demon gestured towards Sheila while hissing, "I told you that there was a pregnant woman here."

"'Was' is the operative word," Sarah told the demons as she stepped up to them. "This woman was brain dead and in a coma for several weeks. The baby was still alive though and so we kept the mother's body alive by machines until it was time for the baby to be born. We were hoping that you would understand and wouldn't penalize us over this; however, there's now nothing to understand. Your friends killed the baby."

"Those were Crimson phantoms and I assure you that they're no friends of ours," the lead Setula demon told Sarah. "They take possession of newborns if the ritual to keep them away isn't performed, and rumor has it that they feed on the newborns' spirits. I never heard of a Crimson phantom killing a newborn outright though. Normally at least one Crimson phantom takes over the body."

"The baby was feeble, so perhaps that was why the baby had died when the phantoms attempted to possess the child," Sarah suggested.

"I never heard such of an incident, but since the baby is dead and the Crimson phantoms had moved on, I'll accept that theory," the lead Setula said. He then turned towards the security officers. "It's time for us to move on."

"This way," one of the security officers said.

Once the Setula demons and the vampires had left along with the door being closed behind them, Sarah let out a sigh of relief.

Anthony stepped up to Sarah before asking, "Dr. McBride, how is killing the mother and her unborn child saving their lives."

"I made sure that their deaths were mystical and by the laws of magic, I'll be able to mystically resurrect them," Sarah said. "In fact, the spell book to that resurrecting spell is in my locker and…"

"You resurrect people often?" James interrupted with.

"No; this will be my first time," Sarah said.

"Then how do you know you can do it?" Anthony asked.

"Being a doctor taught be several things and one of those things is that self confident is crucial to have," Sarah said. "I'll resurrect Mrs. Rosenberg and her unborn child because I'm confident of my ability. Now the supplies I need for the spell are also in the hospital, so I'll need you guys to keep Mrs. Rosenberg's body safe while I go collect what I need."

"Yes, Doctor," the orderlies said, except for James.

"Doctor, do you need help collecting the supplies?" James asked.

Sarah thought for a moment before nodding and listing the items that she needed. Once Sarah was ready to leave the room, she told Amy, "Come with me."

Amy nervously gulped before gesturing towards Sheila and saying, "I should stay here and help care after Mrs. Rosenberg's body."

"There's a vampire and… and whatever he is here," Sarah said while meaning Rolando. Without responding, Rolando just gave her a slightly annoyed look. "They can…"

"Who's a vampire?" James interrupted with.

Sarah gestured towards Trixie while saying, "She is."

"I'm not here to feed," Trixie assured Sarah.

"Oh, I know, you won't," Sarah quickly shot back in almost a challenging tone.

"You're a fearless one," Trixie strongly pointed out.

"There aren't too many things on this Earth that could get the best of me and I know what they are," Sarah self-assuredly said. "Vampires don't rank among them."

"Okay!" Amy uttered while trying to stop any challenges before they start. "Sarah… I mean, Dr. McBride, you have supplies to get."

"We have supplies to get," Sarah corrected. "So come."

"Of course," Amy said dreadingly with a slight smirk before following Sarah. As she followed Sarah into the hall, Amy mumbled incoherently, "Thanks a bunch, mom, for not telling me about Aunt Sarah."

"You say something?" Sarah questioned as she glanced back

Amy slightly hesitated before saying unconvincingly, "No… I didn't utter a word."

Sarah gave Amy a 'you said something' look before asking, "So how are we related?"

"I wasn't aware that it was established that we were," Amy answered coyly.

"Every fiber of my being is screaming, 'you and I are related,' but I just don't know in what way," Sarah began. "What's your last name?"

"What can you tell from a last name?" Amy asked.

Sarah stopped and faced Amy while abruptly stopping Amy in her tracks before saying, "You know how we're related."

"How would I know that?" Amy unconvincingly questioned.

"You know, but you don't what me to know," Sarah said before looking curiously at Amy. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing! I swear!" Amy tried to convincingly say.

"You're hiding something and if I had more time to mess with you, I would figure it out," Sarah said. "But as it is, we're press for time." Sarah then made a gesture with her head. "Come."

When Sarah turned and walked off, Amy slightly rolled her eyes with a slight sigh of relieve before fallowing.

The twenty-five Setula demons were led to the clinic next to the maternity ward to fulfill their part of the tribute.

Amy followed Sarah to Sarah's locker and once Sarah had it opened, Amy saw the witchcraft supplies that were in there.

When Amy saw a very rare magical ingredient in Sarah's locker, she asked, "Where did you get the Morokoo Root?" Sarah turned and looked at Amy as if she was re-examining her face. "What?"

Sarah slightly chuckled before saying, "I would've bet a large sum of money that you were from my dad's side of the family and not my mother's."

Amy gave Sarah a confused look before saying, "Okay, I understood the words, but not the point you were making."

"I'm the mirror image of my dad's mom, and you and I look a lot of like," Sarah said.

"But why do you now believe that I'm from your mom's side of the family?" Amy asked.

"Witches run in my mom's side of the family; not my dad's and only a witch would know what a Morokoo Root is or where to find it," Sarah pointed out.

"Okay, I know what it is, but I don't know where to find it… not since my source's demise anyway," Amy said while meaning Rack.

The Morokoo Root was extremely brittle when dry, but just the opposite when wet. Without hesitation Sarah pulled it from the baggy that she had it in and broke off an inch of it. As she placed it in Amy's hand she said, "Create a thick mud pack out of the soot and ashes from a fire place and submerge this within it."

"What will that do?" Amy asked as she grasped the root in her hand.

"Morokoo Root will grow in that substance," Sarah told her. Amy just pleasantly grinned. "And now you owe me the truth about something."

"I can't tell you what I don't know, Dr. McBride," Amy said.

"You know your last name and who your parents are," Sarah pointed out. "And we are related… somehow, so call me Sarah. Now what are your parents' names?"

Amy thought of a third cousin on her mom's-mom's side of the family before saying, "I'm Edward and Lucile's daughter."

Sarah slightly chuckled before asking, "Why are you attempting to bullshit me?"

"What do you mean?" Amy sincerely asked.

"You're related to me and they're not," Sarah said.

"They are too," Amy insisted. "Lucile's…"

"A Madison," Sarah quickly interrupted with. .

"What are you talking about?" Amy quickly questioned. "She's no Madison. Her maiden name is Cooper… the same as your mother's."

"Lucile's adopted name is Cooper," Sarah quickly said. "Blood-wise she's a Madison and the blood-cousin to my brother-in-law Roger—" Sarah began to once again examine Amy's face. "—which incidentally; now that I look more closely you do look like that you could have Madison blood in you as well."

"Aren't we here to collect supplies," Amy quickly rattled off nervously.

"My unborn niece is the only one who would be related to the Coopers, the McBrides, the Browns (her dad's mom's maiden name) and the Madisons though," Sarah continued to say.

Amy, while now extremely fidgeting, uttered, "We need to focus on the spell, Sarah; the one that will resurrect Mrs. Rosenberg. She's the priority here."

Sarah was noticing Amy's extreme nervousness. She knew that she was close at solving Amy's mystery and after staring more closely at Amy, she replied, "We have plenty of time to do that spell; in fact we can't do anything until after the Setulas leave. And instead of you calling me Sarah, perhaps it would be more appropriate for you to call me 'Aunt Sarah'."

Amy gave Sarah a busted look before uttering, "Fine, you know. I'm Catherine's daughter… the one and only, and the one who she's pregnant with right now."

Sarah grinned before saying, "Actually I was taking an off-the-wall guess at it. And to be honest, I thought my suspicion was too wildly ridiculous to be right."

"You baited me," Amy embarrassingly said.

Sarah continued to grin as she said, "A character trait that you share with your mother." She then turned her focus back on collecting her magic supplies. "So what kind of magic did you use to come back to 1980?"

"I didn't get here by magic," Amy sincerely replied.

Sarah glanced at Amy before asking, "So how did you get here?"

"A time-machine actually, and you would rather know how I got here and not what I'm doing here," Amy commented.

"You're here to either alter your present… my future or you need something that you can only get from this time," Sarah surmised aloud. "And since your face was an utter shock when I mystically killed Mrs. Rosenberg and her unborn baby, I say that your reason at being here is centered on them. How am I doing so far?"

"I didn't know you were a witch is why I was shocked," Amy quickly answered.

"That's what I thought at first," Sarah said.

"It's true," Amy quickly said. "I didn't know that you were a witch."

"Okay, maybe you didn't know, but finding out that I was one wouldn't have been a shock to you," Sarah pointed out. Amy acted as if she was scared to say anything else. "Amy, as long as you don't try to hurt Mrs. Rosenberg or her baby, your reasons of being here aren't any of my business."

"I'm not here to hurt them… or anyone else," Amy convincingly said. "Nor am I hear to change my present."

"Which leaves that you're after something… something that you can't get in your time," Sarah said.

"I'm here to collect a blood sample from baby Willow," Amy confessed. Sarah gave her a confused look. "Mrs. Rosenberg names her baby Willow," Sarah nodded with a slight grin to acknowledge what was said as Amy continued to say, "and please don't ask me why I need Willow's blood."

"For a spell no doubt," Sarah guessed as the last item she picked up was her spell book.

"It's not for a spell, I swear," Amy quickly and convincingly answered.

"Okay, well, I'll worry about the reason why you want Willow's blood later… after I save her and her mother's life," Sarah said while shutting her locker. "And speaking of needing blood, I need a bag of it from the blood bank. Let's go."

"Alright," Amy said. As Amy walked alongside Sarah, Amy stuck the Morokoo Root into her waist pouch.

Before getting too far from her locker, Sarah informed Amy, "When it comes time to do this spell, I'm doing it alone."

"No problem," Amy said. Sarah just grinned. When Amy saw that Sarah wasn't going to say anymore, she continued to say, "I'm a bit surprise that you don't ask me more questions… about the future."

"I prefer not knowing actually," Sarah said.

"Really?" Amy questioned in a slightly shocked tone.

"Really," Sarah confirmed. "Your words or description of the future could inadvertently cause me to make a wrong or bad choice on a certain situation. And I want the choices I make to be mine and mine alone… without influence from a time-traveler from the future."

"Well, actually… technically I would be considered a time-fugitive right now rather than a time-traveler," Amy said.

"Okay, I really don't care to know this," Sarah said.

"Okay," Amy said with a slight grinned.

**TBC**


	41. Willow Hour Part 2

As soon as Sarah and Amy returned to the morgue with the magic supplies, Sarah immediately went to work on preparing for the spell. Amy had offered to help, but Sarah didn't want her involved in anyway other than watching from the sidelines.

Catherine had never told Amy about Sarah, and to correct the lack of knowledge of her aunt, Amy asked questions.

Amy tried to keep her questions sounding petty so she wouldn't sound any alarms, but after a few questions Sarah knew.

"You never met me, have you?" Sarah asked, which sounded more as an observation that didn't really need an answer.

Amy nervously stared at Sarah for a moment before confessing, "No; mom barely even acknowledge that you'd even existed… exist I mean."

Amy read Sarah's lips as Sarah mouthed out the word, "Typical." Amy then saw that Sarah appeared to not have noticed her slip-of-the-tongue as Sarah verbally asked, "Okay, so what else do you want to know about me?"

Amy grinned before hitting Sarah with a series of interrogating questions with little regards to being sneaking of her questions.

A short time later, once Sarah knew that the Setula demons were heading out the door, thirty-five minutes after they had entered, she lit the candles. Amy, Avery, Rolando and Trixie stood behind the orderlies as Sarah began her spell.

"Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear me," Sarah began before anointing herself with the blood mixture that she mixed up from the blood she got from the blood bank. Sarah fluently spoke several languages; including Latin and Rumanian, and when she continued her incantation, she spoke in Latin. When Sarah paused her chant, the flames on the candles erupted like sparklers.

Sarah continued her incantation and she only paused a second when an invisible force slashed her arms, torso and her left cheek.

When everyone made motions to intervene, Sarah ordered in a deep eerie voice, "Stay back!" Once everyone stopped in his or her tracks Sarah continued her Latin chant. After a few more lines were recited and repeated three times, Sarah's anger flared, her eyes turned black and veins came across her face before hissing in English, "Osiris, why are you denying me! I demand you to come forth! I demand an explanation!"

"Now that's eerie…" Amy whispered to her group when veins came across Sarah's face, which reminded her of Willow when Willow went dark.

Amy was about to continue at what she was saying, but stopped when storm clouds had immediately formed within the room. Immediately following, an angry demon appeared and shot back, "Witch! You dare to summon me!"

"I dare!" Sarah angrily hissed. "Why are you refusing me?!"

The demon hissed, "Witch, you're attempting to raise two souls…"

"Yes!" Sarah angrily confirmed. "I gave the proper offering so why are you refusing me?!"

"The soul of the unborn child has been devoured," the demon hissed.

"What?" Amy mumbled in shock.

Avery's mouth dropped also in shock as the demon continued to utter, "To bring the unborn child back to life along with her mother will require a sacrifice of someone… a human."

"So if someone dies, you can bring the mother and her unborn child back to life?" Sarah quickly questioned.

"That someone must be presented before me for sacrifice," the demon said while gazing over the others who were standing behind Sarah. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"I do, but don't look pass me," Sarah quickly said. "I'm the sacrifice."

"You would sacrifice yourself?" the demon quickly questioned in a skeptical tone before gesturing towards her. "You would end this life?"

"No!" Amy couldn't help from emotionally blurting out.

"Stay out of this, Amy!" Sarah harshly ordered before turning back towards the demon. "I mystically killed the mother and her unborn child in order to save their lives and if someone has to die in order to bring them back to life then I demand that I'm the one who will die. My soul will most likely remain here in this hell dimension and be tortured for eternity. For what I had done I deserve it. So do it! Kill me so these two can live!" The demon laughed. Sarah gave the demon a cold stare before angrily uttering, "I'm glad that I amuse you!"

"The sacrifice that you make isn't only to die; it's also to be reborn," the demon uttered.

"What?" Sarah questioned in an uncomprehending tone.

Amy had also lip-sync, "What?"

"Your soul will replace the unborn child's soul," the demon answered.

"Wait!" Sarah uttered. Amy and her group watched the event that was playing out before them in an extremely focused manner. "How is that a sacrifice?"

"Your memories will be wiped clean… along with your sins," the demon said.

"That's an ultimate do-over," Sarah pointed out. "For some that would be an opportunity of a life time."

"Yes, and I had to find out if you were worthy of that opportunity," the demon said. "And you are. You passed the test."

"Test?" Sarah questioned slightly above a whisper, which wasn't really meant for the demon's ears.

"You were the only one who could die so the unborn child could live," the demon explained.

"Was this…" Avery began whispering.

"Shsh!" Amy hissed to Avery without taking her eyes off of Sarah and the demon.

"If you had selfishly chosen another to be sacrifice in your place, then you wouldn't have been worthy and the mother and her unborn daughter would've remained dead," the demon continued to say. Sarah pondered the demon's words. "You chose yourself though… without hesitation. You chose yourself when you thought that the sacrifice meant dying and your soul being torture for eternity. That was what made you worthy."

"Okay…" Sarah was only able to get out before the demon stretched out his hands and disintegrated her body with a bolt of energy.

Amy gasped in shock even though she knew that her aunt's death was imminent.

The demon disappeared in a clash of thunder, and immediately following Sheila gasped for breath. She quickly looked around in horror before uttering, "What in hell happened! Where did those… floating smoke go?!"

"There was no floating smoke," James told her.

"I saw…" Sheila got out before feeling her worst contraction yet. She screamed out in pain while she was finishing her sentence, "…them.

"Go get a doctor!" James hissed to the closest person to him. "Any doctor!"

"On it," the orderly said as Anthony saw Sheila bearing down and pushing.

"Our presence didn't cause this, did it?" Avery whispered to Amy.

"No," Amy whispered back while being certain. "Aunt Sarah being reincarnated as Willow actually makes perfect sense."

As the orderly hurried away, Anthony told Sheila. "Resist the urge to push, until we can get a doctor."

As Sheila continued to uncontrollably push together with her contractions, she screamed out in pain, "She wants to be born! I can feel her moving out of me!"

"What are we going to do?!" James worriedly uttered. "We have no doctor and this baby's obviously coming."

"I was in the room as the nurses were watching the DVD on how to become midwives…" Anthony said.

Amy saw Trixie sniffing the air and smacking her mouth while acting as if Sheila being in labor was making her hungry.

Amy got in front of Trixie while saying, "We're waiting outside. So let's go."

"What?" Trixie questioned.

"You're acting as if you're waiting for dinner to be served," Amy hissed. "Now come on!"

"Fine," Trixie said before she, Avery and Rolando followed Amy out of the morgue.

They were standing outside of the morgue for only a short time before Dr. Sheila Willoughby walked passed them while giving them a curious glance and entering the morgue. The orderly who went for help had also reentered behind the doctor.

A short time after Dr. Willoughby entered the morgue, Amy, Avery, Trixie and Rolando heard a baby crying in the morgue.

"Willow is born," Amy said before reopening the door.

Amy, Avery, Trixie and Rolando reentered in time to hear, Dr. Willoughby saying while looking at the wall clock, "As of 3:49 P.M, August 15, 1980 you are the mother of a beautiful baby girl."

"Can I hold her?" Sheila asked.

"First, I'll need to examined her to make sure that she's as healthy as she is beautiful… and she needs to be cleaned up as well," Dr. Willoughby said as she laid the baby on the baby bed. Two nurses were entering as Dr. Willoughby was continuing to say, "After that you can hold her."

"The baby's been delivered?" the first nurse asked in a surprised tone.

"We were supposed to have help," the second nurse said.

As Dr. Willoughby was examining the newborn, she said, "There're still tasks for you to do." There was then a short pause. "In fact, one of you can begin with washing off this beautiful and healthy baby girl so she can see her mommy."

"Yes, doctor," the second nurse said as she stepped up to the crib.

Sheila was soaked in sweat, and the first nurse went to help clean her off.

Dr. Willoughby stepped up to Sheila before asking, "Have you decided on a name yet?"

Even though Sheila was exhausted she manage to get out, "I had Danielle… picked out. But now… I would like to name her after you. What is your first name?"

Dr. Willoughby smiled before answering, "It's Sheila."

Sheila smirked and after reading her nametag she asked, "What's your middle name?"

"I was never given one," Dr. Willoughby answered. "Sheila's a fine name though."

"I know, it's my name too, Dr. Willo…" Sheila was only able to get out before feeling a momentary stomach discomfort.

"Willow was named after this Doctor," Amy guessed.

"Makes sense," Trixie said.

Amy turned towards Sheila as Dr. Willoughby was telling Sheila, "You don't have to settle on the name this very moment."

Dr. Willoughby was about to walk around the bed when Sheila said while staring at the doctor's nametag, "'Wil-lo-be'." Dr. Willoughby gave Sheila a curious look. "Wil-lo…Willow. Willow Rosenberg. Willow Danielle Rosenberg."

Dr. Willoughby grinned before saying, "Do we have a name?"

"We do," Sheila said as she managed a pleasant grin. "My daughter's name is Willow Danielle Rosenberg."

"Would you like to see Willow, Mrs. Rosenberg?" the nurse asked while stepping up.

"I do," Sheila said.

"Just for a moment," Dr. Willoughby said. "We aren't through with you yet."

Sheila nodded as the nurse was handing her, her daughter. Once Willow was in her arms she said, "Hey there, beautiful girl…"

"Dr. Willoughby," Anthony called out to grab her attention.

"Yes," Dr. Willoughby uttered while swinging around to look.

Anthony gestured towards the hall before saying, "We should get back to work."

"Wait in the hall," Dr. Willoughby ordered while looking over everyone in the room. "All of you are going to tell me what went down here."

"Yes, Ma'am," the five orderlies replied before walking away.

"We're here under the orders of Richard Wilkins to observe," Trixie said.

"Do you know what went down here?" Dr. Willoughby asked as the five orderlies were leaving.

"Well, we do, but…" Trixie was only able to get out.

"No but's," Dr. Willoughby said.

"You need nine versions of the same story," Rolando asked.

"If it takes fifteen people to get the full story then so be it," Dr. Willoughby retorted.

"We only answer to Richard Wilkins," Amy quickly said. "So if you have a problem, talk to him."

Dr. Willoughby gave Amy an annoyed look and before she could respond, Sheila asked, "Dr. Willoughby, what happened to Dr. McBride?"

Dr. Willoughby turned her focus onto Sheila before she answered, "I don't know, but I'm definitely going to find out."

As Sheila was cuddling Willow, she said, "Although my mind was on me giving birth, I do believe that one of those guys had said that she gave her life for my baby… for Willow."

"Well, if in fact that is what was said, I can't imagine why," Dr. Willoughby said. "You should give Willow back to the nurse, so we can continue. You'll be with your daughter soon enough." Sheila nodded before handing her daughter to the nurse.

At 4:03 on the hospital clocks, the hospital shifted back into the Earth dimension. The clocks were fast by only one minute, and even though the hospital was in the hell dimension for sixty-three minutes, it was only gone from the Earth dimension for only two minutes.

Outside, the Sunnydale Electric Company and the Sunnydale Phone Company immediately went to work to reattach the lines to the hospital. The Sunnydale Gas Company and the Sunnydale Sewer & Water Company immediately went to work to reattach the necessary underground pipes as well.

At 4:10 P.M, Sheila was taken to a recovery room and since the nursery was closed, a makeshift nursery was thrown together in a room closest to the nurse's station.

At 4:20 P.M, Amy, Avery, Trixie and Rolando had finally found the opportunity to get into Willow's room.

Amy knew that Willow would scream out like all babies do when they get stuck with a needle and to silence Willow's cry, Amy cast a spell that will temporarily make Willow's cry mute.

Once the spell was cast, Trixie drew a tube of Willow's blood. After getting the blood, they snuck out of Willow's room, and then to an area of the hospital that was free from people and surveillance cameras.

Immediately Rolando dumped Willow's blood into the floor followed by vomiting out a large amount tacky secretion onto the blood.

Avery began to gag at the sight. Amy covered her mouth while feel queasy herself. Avery turned away, but Amy curiously watched as the mixture of the blood and secretion drew up into a blob. As each second pass, the blob slowly grew in mass and slowly morphed into a human-baby skeleton with a translucent skin covering it. As all the organs developed the translucent skin became less and less translucent in the appropriate skin tone.

Amy dropped her hand from her mouth when the clone began to look like baby Willow. Within a short time the clone looked exactly like baby Willow and cried out at the top of her lungs.

"Crap!" Amy quickly uttered before rattling of a spell that would temporarily mute her cry. Amy then pulled out her magic supplies to begin the vortex spell into the Ermoss dimension

The layout to the vortex spell took a few minutes to setup. Rolando never noticed that Amy was preparing the wrong spell, and once the spell's layout was complete, Amy recited the incantation.

The incantation was a few lines long and Amy recited them in Latin. Once she was done a swirling pool of blue opened up.

"There's my exit," Rolando said.

As Rolando was picking up clone Willow one of the vampire security officers stepped in and ordered, "Stop, right there!"

Amy's lightning bolt spell had always lack the strength to do any real harm, but it did have enough strength to stun a mugger. As the vampire was reaching for his radio for assistance, Amy stretched out her hands and rattled off the incantation.

Amy had sent a few bolts at the security guard and it was just enough to make him take a few steps back with each bolt.

Amy uttered each word to Rolando between lightning bolts, "Hurry…I'm… tiring… quickly!"

"I'm gone," Rolando uttered before turning towards the portal.

Amy dropped to the floor while unable to continue as Rolando was disappearing into the portal with clone Willow.

"My turn, witch!" the security officer hissed while changing into his demon face.

Trixie changed into her demon face and uttered while charging the security officer, "Get out of here!"

The security officer pulled out his nightstick and when Trixie reached him, he rammed it through her heart.

Avery pulled out the recall apparatus as Trixie was bursting into dust. The security officer turned towards Amy and Avery with an angry look across his face.

Avery grabbed hold to Amy's arm as the officer charged, but before the officer was able to get to the two, Avery pressed the button. The officer then scooted to a stop when Amy and Avery appeared to have been yanked into a rippling vortex and vanished before his eyes.

Thursday April 25, 2013, the homeland security had evacuated the area for a four-block radius around the TEC facility and had setup roadblocks to keep people out; however, they had orders to allow Buffy and her group through.

It didn't take long for Buffy and company to get there. Capt. Matuzek, Jack, Cat, Nichole and a few other off-duty timecops were standing across the street from the facility and once Buffy's group parked their two vehicles, not far from the entrance to the facility, they walked towards Capt. Matuzek and his crew.

As Buffy and company were walking towards Capt. Matuzek, Buffy took notice of the surrounding buildings.

The TEC facility was ten-stories tall and was the tallest building in the general vicinity. The closest building next to it that was on the same side of the street was half the size, and there was an eight-roll parking lot between the two. The only building near the size of the TEC facility was across a six-lane street. The two most outer lanes were for parking.

When Buffy and company stepped up to Capt. Matuzek, Buffy asked, "What's the sitch?"

"Before they knocked out the surveillance cameras, the boys at the Pentagon counted around twenty some odd people; most of them are vampires," Capt. Matuzek said. "They refuse to communicate with us, so we don't know who's alive, who's dead or who's seriously injured."

"Dawn?" Buffy asked as Jocelyn stretched out her mind.

"She's inside," Capt. Matuzek confessed.

Before Buffy could respond, Jocelyn said, "Except for the vampires, I'm not sensing any lifeless bodies from the eighth floor down. After the eighth floor it's beyond my sights."

"What all are you sensing on the first eight floors?" Buffy asked Jocelyn.

"Vampires are mainly on this level and the floor above it," Jocelyn began. "Humans… fif-teen… fifteen—" Buffy saw that Jocelyn wasn't really sure of the human-count as she slowly continued to say, "—of them are on the fifth-story. Vampires, four of them are surrounding the humans… as if they are standing guard of them."

"Fifth floor is where the cafeteria is," Xander said.

"Is sounds as though that our personnel were simply taken hostage," Jack said.

"Yeah, well, vampires aren't all that reliable at playing by the rules," Buffy said.

"Which means?" Jack asked.

"The rules could change without notice, and they could all be killed in a heartbeat," Buffy said. "Jocelyn, how many vampires do you sense on the first and second floor?"

"Twelve," Jocelyn answered. "Three more vampires and two humans… possibly one human and one human/demon hybrid; I'm not sure which. They are on the third floor though."

"They're in the control room," Jack guessed as the control room was on that floor.

"Okay, well, before they can do any damage, we need to get in there," Buffy said as she was again gazing at the tall building across the street from the TEC facility.

"Buff, charging in could get the hostages killed," Willow pointed out.

"We're not going to charge in," Buffy said as she continued to gaze at the other building. "We are going to do our impersonations of reindeers."

Willow nervously laughed before saying, "I know what you're thinking, Buff, but the buildings are too far apart for an energy bridge."

"For us who don't know what you're talking about, we would like for you to fill us in," Xander said. "And when I say us, I mainly mean me."

Buffy grinned before saying, "In the other reality, Willow discovered that she could create an invisible bridge from rooftop to rooftop if she created a force field between the two buildings."

"The first time I did it, it was an accident," Willow added. "I was with a group of slayers in an underground mineshaft and…"

"Will!" Buffy uttered.

"Oh, right, not really the time for war-stories," Willow agreed as Jack was noticing the trees along the sidewalk were getting taller. "But, Buff, even if DG, Val, Jocelyn and I combine our magic, we still wouldn't be able to create an energy bridge that will stretch all the way across."

Before Buffy could respond, Amber asked, "How long of a bridge could you create alone?"

"Alone, I could create an energy platform that would hang over the park cars," Willow began. "And the combination of our four powers would increase the width and the length, but not enough for what Buffy wants."

"We just need the length to be longer," Amber informed.

"Sweetie, an energy bridge is nothing more than an overhead force field, and width increases automatically with the length," Willow pointed out.

"Couldn't you increase the length without increasing the width if you butt two separate energy bridge?" Amber questioned.

"Two separate energy barriers would have to remain no less than five feet apart," Jocelyn was the one to say.

"Why?" Amber quickly questioned.

"I'm sure you've seen lightning jump from cloud to cloud during a severe rain storm," Jocelyn said as Buffy pondered a thought.

"Oh!" Amber uttered in a tone that told Jocelyn that she didn't have to continue with her explanation.

"Can color be added to an energy bridge," Buffy asked to no one in general.

"Why would you want to add color?" Xander asked without really thinking about it.

"So she could see the bridge-sections in order to jump the five feet gaps," Willow guessed aloud. "And adding color would draw a little of the magic, which would decrease the size of the field… but I think I have another solution." Buffy gave Willow a curious stare. "Val, don't take any offence to this, but your magic isn't powerful enough to help create the bridge-sections that Buffy wants…"

"I was actually going to point out that fact myself if you went with the energy-bridge-plan," Valerie interrupted with in a tone that sounded more relieved than offended.

Willow grinned as she continued to say, "However, your magic is strong enough though to light up the bridge-sections."

"And how would I do that?" Valerie asked.

"I'll show you," Willow said.

As Valerie nodded Xander questioned, "Wouldn't Valerie's light show, moot Buffy's surprise attack?"

"It won't," Buffy said with certainty. "I've decided that I'm the only one who's going to do this stunt, and everyone else is going to draw the vampires' attention away from me."

"Will, it's been annuals… years I mean since I created an energy barrier, and when I did, I didn't do it alone," DG pointed out. "Azkadellia was there"

"The spell is easy and by you being a powerful witch you shouldn't have any trouble learning it," Willow said.

"Okay," DG said in an unconvinced tone.

"Okay, you four get to work on the energy bridge," Buffy said. "Kennedy, you and the others go around to the other side and… and do something to draw their attention. And I'll be on the roof while waiting for Val to light up the first bridge section. Who all has their cell phones?"

All of the men, except for Cain, Trevor and Jade had raised their hands. Buffy, Cat, Nichole, Amber and Valerie had also raised their hands to indicate that they had phones.

When Buffy glanced at Valerie, Valerie defensively said, "I'm not answering my phone while I'm on my bike."

Buffy amusingly grinned before telling her, "I didn't say a word about it." Buffy then tried to sound more serious as she uttered, "Anyway, we have a job to do. So let's move, people!" Buffy turned and dashed towards the building without waiting for any replies.

"You heard her!" Kennedy uttered as Buffy dashed away. "Let's move!"

"Cat and I should go with Kennedy," Nichole told Capt. Matuzek as Kennedy led Xander, Wendy, Carrie, Dean, Sam, Cain, Trevor and Jade towards the TEC facility.

Capt. Matuzek took a breath before saying, "Go!"

Amber hesitated to make a move while looking between Buffy and Kennedy, and when she did move, she followed Buffy.

Near where Capt. Matuzek and his group were standing Willow instructed Valerie on how to light up the energy-bridge sections. Jocelyn and DG were standing next to Willow as she explained.

"Am I seeing things or are these surrounding trees growing?" Jack finally questioned aloud.

"Sorry for that?" Jocelyn told Jack.

Jack gave her a confused look before asking, "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm the reason why the trees are growing as they are," Jocelyn said.

"What do… how?" Jack questioned. Jocelyn took a long breath before answering him.

Buffy had broken into the vacant building and rode the elevator to the top floor. She had gone one way off the elevator, but didn't find the roof access. As she was walking towards the elevators again in order to search the other side of the building, Amber stepped off of one of the elevators.

When Amber locked eyes with Buffy, Buffy was giving her a serious look while slightly biting on her lip.

"I know you told me to go with Kennedy, but I felt that you need the help more than she did," Amber rattled off.

"There's a possibility that I'll be leaping to my death," Buffy said.

"This won't be the first time that I'll literally be leaping blindly behind you with uncertainty of my fate… okay, maybe it will be in this reality," Amber said. "But like you I have memories of two realities… which I still confuse at times."

Buffy grinned before gesturing behind her while saying, "The roof access isn't that way." She then gestured in the other direction. "So let's try that way."

Amber nodded with a grin before turning towards the direction and walking away. Buffy walked beside her.

Within a short time, Buffy and Amber found the stairs that led to the roof and once they made it to the top of the steps, they came to a locked door.

Buffy had reared back her foot and was about to kick it open when Amber uttered, "Buff, wait!"

"What?!" Buffy quickly questioned.

"May I?" Amber asked while gesturing towards the door.

It took a split second for Buffy to realize what Amber was asking and when she did, she rolled her eyes before gesturing and saying, "Be my guest."

"I always wanted to do this," Amber said while rubbing her hands together in anticipation."

"Just do it!" Buffy slightly hissed. "Don't make a production out of it."

"Right," Amber said before rearing back her foot. Then with more force than necessary Amber kicked the door off its hinges. Amber was slightly stunned and amazed as the door was flying back two feet. "Wow! That was easer than I thought it would be."

"It's a good thing that homeland security had evacuated the area," Buffy said as she started onto the roof. "Otherwise your ruckus would have brought the cops."

"I never kicked in a door before," Amber defensively said. "It was always you, Kennedy or one of the senior slayers."

"It's fine, Amber," Buffy assured her as the two moved deeper onto the roof. "Although, I might need to start a course on 'breaking and entering 101' among the group."

"You know, a course like that would've been helpful in the other reality," Amber said as they were reaching to the edge of the roof.

"There was a short instruction on it for the squad leaders," Buffy said

"Really?" Amber uttered while sounding surprised.

"Really," Buffy said with a slight grin before gesturing towards the others down below. "It's focus time." Amber just nodded. Buffy then got out her cell phone and dialed Valerie.

The conversation between Buffy and Valerie was short, and as Valerie was putting her cell phone away, she told everyone, "Amber is with Buffy so there will be two of them crossing."

"Okay, let's do it," Willow said.

Kennedy and her group were already in the process of drawing the vampires' attention by making false, yet believable, attempts at breaking into the facility.

In front of the facility, Willow made the first bridge section. When Valerie empathically sensed that it was her turn, she rattled off a spell that sent a weak electrical bolt into that bridge section.

The spot where the bolt had hit the bridge section had lit up first while also sending a ring of light that rippled out to its edges.

Once the edges were detected, Amber said almost as a questioned, "Time to jump across."

Buffy grabbed Amber's upper arm to stop her from jumping while saying, "Not yet. You don't want to be standing on that if the next bridge section gets created too close."

"Good point," Amber agreed while remembering Jocelyn's earlier words.

Jocelyn was the one who created the next bridge section and when Valerie knew that the second one was up, she shot a weak electrical bolt at it.

Once the second one lit up, everyone saw as to how precisely place that Jocelyn had put it and without a second thought to back down from the plan Buffy and Amber leaped onto Willow's bridge section.

Once Buffy and Amber were standing on the first platform, DG took a long breath to gain her courage before rattling off the spell to create the next bridge section. When Valerie sensed that it was up, she again fired a weak electrical bolt at it. When the third section lit up, everyone saw that it was too high to be any good.

DG quickly ended the spell before uttering, "Crap!"

"Well, if at first you don't succeed…" Valerie was only able to get out.

"Please don't finish that sentence," DG quickly interrupted with in an annoyed tone in her voice.

Valerie timidly grinned before saying, "Sorry."

DG nodded before repeating her bridge section spell. Again when Valerie sensed that it was up, she shot a bolt at it. When it lit up, everyone saw that it was a little low, but in a tolerable position.

"It's good!" Valerie uttered before DG had a chance to reject it. "According to Willow's thoughts."

When Buffy and Amber saw that the bridge section was going to be kept, they jumped to the second one.

Willow then immediately ended the first section and created the fourth one.

When Valerie lit it up, everyone saw that it was precisely level with DG's, however, the gap between the third and fourth section was slightly wider then the others. While Willow was thinking about redoing it, Buffy and Amber made their leap.

While the two were in mid-jump, Valerie uttered, "Don't redo it, Will!"

"I see," Willow telepathically told Valerie while maintaining the bridge section.

The officers at the roadblocks had started to notice the light show above them and gazed at it in bewilderment.

Jocelyn's next bridge section was again precisely placed. When Buffy and Amber made their long leap towards Willow's bridge section, Valerie held her breath. She then let out a loud sigh of relief when Buffy and Amber made it by only a foot.

DG again dropped her bridge section and created the sixth bridge section. When Valerie lit it up, it was more level then her last one, but like Willow's last one the gap was a little wide. However, before DG could decide to reject it, Buffy and Amber leaped onto the bride section that Jocelyn had created.

Willow again dropped her bridge section and her next bridge was created slightly too close to DG's section. A harsh electrical arc jumped between the two sections with a thunderous crash.

In a tone as if she was about to drop something heavy, DG manage to utter, "Will!"

Willow quickly ended her section, before uttering, "Hold on!"

Willow then quickly rattled off the spell again and once Valerie lit it up, everyone saw that it was precisely placed like one of Jocelyn's.

Once Buffy and Amber were on DG's section, Jocelyn created the eighth and final bridge, and like usual it was precisely placed.

As Buffy and Amber were preparing to jump from DG's section, Valerie sensed that DG was about to drop the bridge section too soon under the magical strain.

Valerie quickly stepped in front of DG while uttering, "Just a second longer, DG!"

"I'm… trying," DG grunted out just before releasing the spell and dropping to her knees exhausted.

Valerie quickly faced Buffy and Amber. When she saw what had happen, she quickly uttered, "They're good, DG! You held it long enough for them to leap."

DG looked up before saying, "Barely."

Once Buffy and Amber leaped onto Willow's bridge section, they didn't hesitate to leap onto Jocelyn and then onto to the roof of the TEC facility.

When Willow and Jocelyn both ended their bridge sections, Willow asked, Jocelyn, "How do you easily and precisely placed an energy field as you do?"

Jocelyn shrugged with a slight grinned before saying in a tone as if she was merely guessing aloud, "I have more than two hundred years of practice behind me."

Willow grinned before saying, "Okay, good point." Jocelyn just grinned.

**TBC**


	42. Mending Fences

As Kennedy and the others were making their fake attempt to break into the facility to look as real as possible, Cat did stumble upon loose bars that covered a first floor window.

Kennedy decided to actually rip the bars from the window and enter. As they entered one by one, they found themselves in a large storage closet and before they had a chance to make it to the door, it swung open and eight vampires piled in. Immediately a fierce battle broke out.

On the roof, Buffy had busted the locked door leading into the building with less noise than what Amber had done earlier. She and Amber were now making their way down the stairs to the third floor.

Outside, as everyone was patiently waiting for an update as to what was going on inside Valerie's cell phone rang.

Valerie glanced at the incoming call before answering with, "This really isn't a good time, Mat."

"I figured as much, but can we talk briefly?" Mat requested in a serious tone.

Valerie detected the tone and she pointed out, "You sound troubled. Is everything alright?"

"Things are fine," Mat said while trying to sound less troubled.

Valerie caught the tone still and said, "I don't have to feel your emotions to know that there's something wrong. I hear it in your voice."

"Val, honest; there's nothing wrong," Mat said in a more convincing tone.

"However?" Valerie prompted as she walked away from her group for more privacy.

"However, I did something that you might not approve of," Mat finished.

"Okay, not a promising start for a pleasant conversation, but you did grab my attention," Valerie said.

"I found out how Tommy had died," Mat said in somewhat of a mournful tone.

"How, when I couldn't?!" Valerie quickly demanded to know, which caught most everyone's attention in spite of the distance that she put between herself and the others.

After confessing at what he had done there was a short silence before he asked, "Are you there?"

"Yes," Valerie said in a tone that gave Mat no hint on Valerie's mood.

"Are you upset with me?" Mat asked.

Valerie hesitated before confessing, "A little."

"Val, I only did this because I felt… well I thought really, that you needed closure with Tommy," Mat said. "I wanted to give that to you."

"You should've left well enough alone," Valerie mournfully said, barely loud enough for Mat to hear.

"I can see that not knowing was bothering you," Mat said.

"I was dealing," Valerie said.

"No, you were coping," Mat corrected. "There's a difference."

"And you had no right to involve yourself," Valerie slightly hissed.

"Val, I did this because I'm crazy about you," Mat said. Valerie was getting teary-eyed and was trying to maintain her emotions. "Val?"

Valerie cleared her throat before saying in a grieving voice, "I'm still here."

"Val, I never meant to upset you, and for that I'm truly sorry," Mat said. "But I did learn how Tommy had died." There was a short silence. "Would you like to know?"

Valerie squatted as low as she could while remaining on her feet before saying in a mournful and whispering voice, "Tell me."

When DG saw Valerie looking emotionally distress, she asked, "What's going on?"

"Don't know," Willow said.

When Valerie didn't speak after hearing how Tommy had died, Mat continued to say, "Val, I'm sorry. If I knew that this would upset you this much, I…"

"It's fine, Mat," Valerie finally spoke barely above a whisper. "I understand why you did it, and you were right… I did want to know. Anyway, we're in a middle of something, so I need to let you go."

"Can I see you later?" Mat asked.

"I'll call when we're done here… and I'll let you know then," Valerie said.

"Val, again I am truly sorry," Mat said.

"I believe you, but right now…" Valerie got out before deciding not to finish that thought. "I really need to go. Bye."

"Bye, beautiful," Valerie heard as she was ending her call.

Valerie, while remaining in the squatted position, buried her face in her hands. Seconds later when Valerie sensed DG stepping up while emitting consoling emotions, she said without looking, "The evidence points to witchcraft that killed my ex-boyfriend Tommy three years and some odd months ago." Valerie looked up at DG. "I thought knowing how he had died would help me to move passed it." Valerie went to stand up. "Instead it's making me want to find out who else was practicing… or learning witchcraft in Twin Falls at the same time I was."

"Are you sure it was witchcraft that killed Tommy?" DG asked as Willow and Jocelyn were making their way over.

Willow was slightly straining to hear as Valerie said, "The coroner's report said that the blood in Tommy's veins had been turn into a salt-like substance. I don't know what spell could do that, but…"

"A spell… or witchcraft didn't kill Tommy," Willow said as she was walking towards Valerie while being a short distance away.

Valerie gave Willow a focused look before saying, "You're familiar with what had killed him."

Willow and Jocelyn were stepping up as Willow said, "A partial dose of a spiderlac's venom is the only thing I know that will do that."

"What's a spiderlac?" Valerie quickly asked.

"It's a spider-like demon that can weigh up to fifteen pounds… normally a little less," Willow began. "It feeds on mammals, and when a female is ready to lay her eggs, she will pounce on the largest mammal that she can find and inject the mammal with her venom. A full dose of her venom is no less than an ounce, and it will completely and rapidly hollow out the mammal's body. Once the carcass is hollowed out, the female will deposit her eggs within the carcass' stomach. Once the eggs hatch, the hatchlings will devour what's left of the carcass."

"And anything less than an ounce of the venom will turn the mammal's blood into a salt-like substance?" Valerie asked.

"Within twelve hours if left untreated," Willow said.

"Wouldn't a creature like that alert the authorities?" Valerie questioned.

Willow shook her head before saying, "Unless a female is laying her eggs, there's usually nothing left of their victims to be found by the authorities. If the victims are people, they become part of the missing people statistics. Dogs and cats become lost pets that are never found."

"So three years ago Tommy was attacked by one and before he got the full dose of the venom, he managed to get away," Valerie guessed.

"Possible," Willow said in an unconvincing tone.

"Well, he had to have in order to die later somewhere else," Valerie pointed out.

"No, Sweetie, my skepticism was about Tommy escaping one on his own," Willow explained. "Spiderlac doesn't lose its prey like that and if it does, it just means that someone or some animal intervened."

"How is it that you know so much of spiderlacs?" DG asked as Valerie pondered her own thoughts.

"Kennedy… the Kennedy who belongs to this reality was attacked and killed by one." Valerie's attention was again drawn to Willow as Willow continued to say, "Like Tommy, Kennedy's carcass was going to be used to host the eggs. We found Kennedy's body soon after the spiderlac had deposited her eggs and we cremated the body right away." When Willow stopped talking she saw Valerie being pulled back into her own thoughts again. "Val?"

"I heard you," Valerie said while half focusing on her own thoughts. "Kennedy was killed by one too. You cremated her body."

"That's not what I'm calling you for," Willow said. Valerie turned her full focus onto Willow. "I want you to wait in the van until we're through here."

Valerie gave Willow a confused look while demanding to know, "Why?!"

"You're a basket case right now and that's not going to do your teammates any good," Willow said.

"I'm not. I…" Valerie was only able to get out.

"Will's right, Val," DG interrupted with.

"I'm fine," Valerie insisted.

"Go to the van, Val!" Willow ordered. When Willow saw that Valerie was going to protest further, she uttered, "That's an order! And don't make me use force."

As they stared into each other eyes Valerie sensed that Willow was very serious. Before Willow had a chance to say any more, Valerie grunted out her last protest before saying, "Fine." She then continued to say as she walked away, "I'll be at the van."

"In the van," Willow ordered. Valerie just waved her hand without looking or saying a word.

Once Valerie reached the van, she opened the back sliding door, climbed in and harshly slid the door closed behind her. After taking her seat, she slightly huffed while crossing her arms across her chest. She was only sitting for moment when she decided to take a chance on something.

Valerie pulled out her cell phone and dialed it. When a female answered, Valerie questioned, "Heather?"

"Yes," she answered. "Who is this?"

"It's Val," she said.

"Val who?" Heather questioned.

Valerie closed her eyes and shook her head while as if annoyed before saying, "Valerie Blackstone."

"How did you get my number?!" Heather demanded to know.

"It's the same number you had during the time when you used to call me a friend," Valerie pointed out.

"We're not friends anymore," Heather said.

"And yet you still have this number," Valerie sarcastically said.

"What do you want, Valerie?!" Heather demanded to know.

"I need to know where Tommy was twelve hours before he died," Valerie said.

After a brief hesitation, Heather uttered in a confused tone, "What?!"

"Heather, do you know where Tommy was twelve hours before his death?" Valerie asked.

"Why are you asking me this?" Heather asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but it is very important that I know," Valerie said. "So where was he?"

"How would I know that?" Heather quickly asked.

"Craig and Tommy were best friends, and I figured if anyone knew it would be you and Craig," Valerie said.

"Well, I don't," Heather harshly said.

"Can you ask Craig and find out if he knows?" Valerie asked.

"I can't even if I wanted to," Heather mournfully said.

Valerie caught the tone and demanded to know, "Did something happen to Craig?"

Heather slightly hesitated before saying, "He left town three weeks before Thanksgiving and no one has a clue as to where he had gone."

"He left town? Without saying a word to anyone?" Valerie questioned.

"I just said that," Heather hissed.

"That's not like Craig to do," Valerie pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I learn that people aren't always who they claimed to be three… four years ago," Heather shot back. "Why should my brother be any different?"

"Heather…" Valerie got out before sighing. "Did Craig give any hint to where he was going before he left?"

"He claimed to have been going hiking," Heather began. "He pitched a tent and everything… most likely to throw people off of his trail, and then he abandoned the tent… and his family."

"Where did he pitch his tent?" Valerie quickly questioned.

"Same place he had always pitched his tents," Heather snapped in an unpleasant and bored tone. "Are these questions going to last much longer?"

"This is important," Valerie assured her.

"Fine, what else you want to know?" Heather asked in the same bored tone.

Valerie ignored the tone and asked, "Have other people come up missing while hiking or camping in that area?"

"How should I know?" Heather angrily asked.

"I just thought that something might've been on the news about it," Valerie suggested which did remind Heather of something.

"As far as I know people haven't, but…" Heather said before stopping herself.

"But what?" Valerie asked.

"It's been on the news a few times about dogs… or people's pets coming up missing in that area," Heather said.

"That's right, there has been," Valerie agreed while remembering that the reports of lost pets had gone back for more than four years. "Galaxy went missing four years ago when we were all hiking in that area."

"And I like that Husky," Heather said in a tone as if she had momentarily forgotten that she was no longer Valerie's friend.

"Me too," Valerie said barely loud enough to be heard.

"Anyway, are we through here?" Heather asked harshly as if she suddenly remembered her grudged against Valerie.

"Almost," Valerie said in a beaten tone.

"What else?" Heather asked in her bored tone.

"I wasn't… 'I'm not' the villain that I was made out to be," Valerie said.

"You turned to witchcraft," Heather quickly pointed out.

"I really did," Valerie admitted. "I did it to understand my dreams though."

"Again with your nightmare demons!" Heather tiredly uttered.

"I found my answer, Heather," Valerie quickly added. "I understand them now."

"Through witchcraft?" Heather quickly and skeptically asked.

"Not exactly," Valerie again admitted. "I found people like myself… who also have nightmares of fighting vampires and demons. They taught me what I needed to know."

"There's a support group out there for something like that?" Heather asked.

"I guess one could consider us as a support group," Valerie said.

"And is there a name for your support group?" Heather questioned.

Valerie slightly chuckled before saying, "There is actually. We call ourselves 'The vampire slayers' or 'slayers' for short."

"Interesting," Heather commented. "Oh and nice play on words by the way."

"Thanks," Valerie said as she was glad that Heather thought that she was speaking metaphorically.

"Where are you anyway?" Heather quickly asked.

"We're in Washington D.C… oh and I'm working as a delivery driver for a courier service," Valerie said. "So… what's new with you?"

There was a slight hesitation before Heather answered with, "I'm taking college courses at the community college… I can't afford to go anywhere else. Anyway I'm studying to be a nurse."

"That's great," Valerie pleasantly praised.

"Yeah, well, you know that my mom's a nurse," Heather said.

"I do," Valerie said. "How is she?"

In a tone as if she had once again forgotten that she was no longer Valerie's friend, Heather continued to say, "Oh, she's good. Anyway, since my mom enjoys being a nurse, I thought 'why not?'…"

Valerie had missed Heather as a friend, and since Heather was talking and being civil, Valerie continued with her casual conversation to see how far she could take it.

In the control room, the time-sled reappeared with only Amy and Avery inside. As the two were getting out of the sled, a vampire ran in while uttering, "The slayers had broken in downstairs. A fight had broken out"

"It doesn't matter," Amy said. "We're done here. Tell the others that it's time to scramble into the night… except for the ones fighting the slayers."

"You're leaving them to die?" the vampire quickly asked.

"They're dead already and whoever rushes to back them up is dead too," Amy pointed out.

"What do we do with him?" Taggert asked while meaning Kenny.

"Leave him tied up," Amy said. "His friends will free him."

Buffy and Amber were reaching the third floor from the stairwell and as they were entering the hallway, Amy, Avery, Taggert and the four vampires were entering the hall from the control room.

"Amy!" Buffy uttered out.

As the seven turned towards Buffy and Amber, Avery uttered to that one vampire, "I thought the slayers were fighting downstairs?"

"I thought they were," the vampires quickly said.

"It's time to choose a side, Amy!" Buffy uttered while ignoring Avery, Taggert and the four vampires. "Willow has the antidote."

Without hesitation, Amy rattled off a spell that shot a low intensity electrical bolt at the vampires.

Taggert faced Amy with a surprise expression across his face. Avery faced Amy with a hurt expression before questioning in a tone that mirrored his expression, "Amy?"

The vampires were merely stunned, and by the time they were recovering, Buffy and Amber stunned them again with a series of kicks and punches.

"I was kidnapped and poisoned!" Amy hissed towards Avery. "Of course I was going to rebel at the first opportunity!"

"You're all dead," Avery told Amy with certainty as he watched two of the vampires being dusted by Buffy and Amber. "Cosgrove is unbeatable; he always has been."

"He'd never faced the Scoobies before," Amy nonchalantly said as Buffy dusted another vampire.

Avery tugged at Taggert's shirt while saying, "Let's go."

Before Avery and Taggert could get too many steps away, Amy rattled off the spell again and shot them with a low intensity electrical bolt. They both dropped to the ground as if a powerful taser gun had hit them.

As Amy stepped up to them she said, "I can't allow you to go."

"Good job, Amy," Buffy praised as she stepped up behind her.

Amy glanced back to see that the fight between Buffy, Amber and the four vampires was over. She then told Buffy, "Dawn and the others are in the cafeteria."

"Unfortunately I have to deal with these two scums first," Buffy said as she stepped up.

"Please don't kill me, slayer," Taggert pleaded.

"Get on your feet!" Buffy ordered. "Both of you!"

"I'm human," Avery said as he was getting on his feet. "I understand that you don't kill humans."

"Don't count your blessings just yet," Buffy hissed. "With the future that you're currently facing, you'll wish that I did."

"Yeah, well, I doubt that I'll even see the inside of a prison," Avery said smugly.

While ignoring Avery's smug attitude, Buffy gestured towards the steps while ordering, "Walk!" When Avery held his ground and stared harshly at Buffy she warned, "I have no problems with making a human cry 'uncle'. So don't test me."

"She's serious," Taggert said as he started walking towards the stairs. Avery looked away with an annoyed expression on his face before following Taggert. Buffy, Amber and Amy followed.

"Buffy, wouldn't the time-sled be more suited in the basement and not the third floor?" Amy nonchalantly questioned.

When Buffy hesitated to answer, Taggert said, "This facility is self powered with powerful generators and they are located in the basement."

"Hush!" Buffy ordered Taggert. Taggert just annoyingly glanced at Buffy.

"Oh, wait!" Amy said while stopping. Everyone stopped and curiously looked at her. "Mr. Masterson is tied to a chair in the control room."

"Amber, go release him," Buffy delegated. "We'll wait here for you two to catch up."

"On it," Amber said as she rushed away.

Amber was only gone for a short time, before a thought had crossed Buffy's mind.

"Why are you here, Amy," Buffy asked. "And did you complete it?"

"We went back to when Willow was born," Amy began. "A clone-creating demon cloned her and then that clone-creating demon took that clone to the Ermoss dimension."

"Ermoss dimension?" Avery shockingly uttered as Buffy was remembering her dream along with trying to remember what she knew of that particular dimension.

"That's right," Amy confessed. "I sent them to that dimension instead of the Draken-North dimension. And once a vortex into the Ermoss dimension had been opened, it can't be open again for another ninety years."

"Now I remember where I've heard of that dimension," Buffy commented. "You were trying to escape there and couldn't open the vortex to it."

"I've never attempted to open that vortex before," Amy quickly said as Taggert was reading Buffy's thoughts.

"You're from another reality," Taggert told Buffy.

"She's not," Amy quickly said while remembering. "I forgot that you have memories of two realities."

Without responding to Amy, Buffy asked Taggert, "You're that half Philitice demon, aren't you?"

Taggert glanced at Amy before saying, "Amy was spying for you."

"If that was true, we wouldn't have blown her cover," Buffy began. "You have my permission to read my mind to find out that I'm speaking the truth, but if you read my mind again after that, I kill you on the spot."

Taggert looked harshly into Buffy's eyes, and when he determined that Buffy's warning was genuine, he looked at the floor in front of him without even a grunt.

"So in the other reality I was trying to go to the Ermoss dimension?" Amy asked Buffy.

"You were trying to escape there," Buffy corrected. "For some reason you had a grudge against Willow and us slayers in the other reality, and the last time that your evil plan against us had failed, you attempted to flee to that Ermoss dimension."

Amy slightly laughed before saying, "That grudge had flowed fluently in this reality as well, Buffy. Don't worry though. I lost it while I was back in 1980."

Buffy gave Amy a curious look before asking, "Did seeing Willow as a baby make you sentimental?"

As everyone saw that Amber and Kenny were returning, Amy answered, "Something along those lines."

In the storage room, Kennedy and the others had dusted the attacking vampires. During the fight Sam received a nice bump and a small gash at the back of the head; Cain and Dean both sustained broken ribs and the others just sustained superficial to moderate cuts and bruises.

After Kennedy and her group left the storage room, they also made their way to the cafeteria.

Buffy's group and Kennedy's group were approaching the outer door of the cafeteria at the same time but from opposite directions. Kennedy saw the momentary surprise in Buffy's eyes for a brief moment before Buffy gave her the hand signal for her group to stay back.

When Kennedy nodded, Buffy turned to Amy and said, "Alright, Amy. Go in there and get those vampires to come out into the hallway."

Before Amy could respond, Avery uttered out, "Slayers…"

Before Avery could say anymore, Buffy had knocked him out with a hard punch to the face.

As Avery dropped to the ground, Buffy hissed, "I don't like being tattled on." Buffy then gave Taggert a harsh look.

"I won't tattle," Taggert fearfully rattled off.

Before Buffy could once again tell Amy to go, one of the vampires came out to investigate Avery's warning.

The vampire had turned towards Buffy's groups first and as he stood staring at them while baffled that Amy and Taggert were standing among Buffy, Amber and Kenny, Buffy asked, "You couldn't point me to the woman's room, could you?" Before the vampire had a chance to comprehend the situation, Kennedy had thrown a stake into the vampire's back. The stake pierced the heart and the vampire burst into dust. "Okay, I'll find it myself." Buffy then turned towards Amy. "Okay, Amy. Go lure the others out."

Amy nodded before hurrying away. When all eyes turned towards Amy, Amy announced, mainly to the three remaining vampires, "Mission complete. It's time to go."

"Where are the others?" one of the vampires asked.

"Down stairs, preparing to leave, so let's go," Amy rattled off while trying to sound convincing.

"What about them," the vampire asked while meaning the hostages.

"On the ground!" Amy ordered for the hostages to do. "Face down! And count to two hundred before moving!"

After a short hesitation, Dawn told the others, "Do it, everyone. The faster they leave, the faster we can return to normal operation."

Once everyone was in the floor face down Amy motioned for the vampires to go out first. Without any suspicious thoughts that Amy was betraying them, the three headed out the door.

Amy didn't follow the vampires out of the cafeteria and after a short wait, Buffy, Kennedy, Amber and Kenny stepped in. The others kept watch on Avery and Teggert in the hall.

When Buffy saw them on the floor, she uttered, "Is everyone all right?! Dawn?!"

"Buffy!" Dawn uttered as her head swung up. "I'm good!"

Blake Carlson, the leading TimeCop who was among the hostages uttered as everyone was getting up. "We're all good, Buffy. Apparently they had orders not to severely harm us."

"Cosgrove didn't want a body count," Amy said. "And he did expect us to be in and out without losses to either side."

"He's going to be quite ticked then when he learns of a hundred percent loss to his forces," Kennedy said.

"He's going to refute any involvement of this too," Amber added.

"True," Buffy told Amber, "but perhaps this will rattle him enough for him to make a mistake. Anyway, Blake. I'm guessing you're in charge at the moment and that there's a procedure to follow."

"There is… although it pertains to terrorists rather than vampires," Blake said. Buffy just nodded with a grin.

Outside, Capt. Matuzek received the word that the threat inside the TEC facility had been neutralized.

Valerie was still talking with Heather when DG opened the van door. When Valerie sensed that DG was there to speak with her, she spoke into the phone, "Heather, I'm being beckoned away, but I would really like to finish this conversation later though. Okay. Bye." Valerie went to put her phone away. "What's going on, DG?"

"Capt. Matuzek received a phone call," DG began. "The threat inside has been neutralized. That Amy person is inside, so come and bring the antidote to the loyal drug with you."

"Did anyone get hurt?" Valerie asked as she went for the antidote.

"Don't know about anyone being hurt, but Jocelyn does say that there are no human fatalities," DG said.

"That's a plus," Valerie said before leaving the van with the antidote.

"How do you feel?" DG asked as she and Valerie were walking towards the TEC facility.

"I'm fine and I was fine before being benched," Valerie quickly answered. "I wasn't a basket case."

"A few years ago… when I learned who I was and what my destiny was, I was thrust into battle…" DG was only able to get out.

"I heard your story from Buffy," Valerie said.

"Okay, I'll skip my lead in and just get to my point," DG began. "You might not have been the basket case as Willow depicted, but you weren't emotionally fit for battle either. Your thoughts were on Tommy and not the mission at hand."

"I could've turned off my thoughts of Tommy when the time came," Valerie insisted.

"Maybe, but then again maybe not," DG said. "When you're in a life or death situation, you or your leader can't take that chance. You were liability to yourself and others, and I fully support Willow's decision. And if you stop and think about it even you might agree. In fact imagine yourself in Willow's place."

"Oh, sure if you're going to bring wisdom to the conversation how can I not agree?" Valerie playfully uttered as she accepted defeat to the argument.

DG glanced at Valerie with a smile and without stopping their approach to the facility DG gave Valerie a quick hug.

**TBC**


	43. Not Everything’s Roses

**A/N I had recently finished reading the books (Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn). There won't be any crossover with that in this story, but I am working on a short fanfic for the Twilight Saga (no crossover). My fanfic begins almost immediately following the end of Breaking Dawn. I won't be abandoning this story to write it, but I will be slightly slower at putting up the chapters. (Maybe. My other side stories never took too long, so this might not either.)**

* * *

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Kennedy, Amy, Wendy, Carrie, Trevor, Jade and Jocelyn, were in the lobby of the facility. Avery and Taggert were escorted to a holding cell by the TEC security officers. Valerie and DG were entering the facility from the front entrance. Dawn and the other TEC personnel were scattered throughout the upper floors. Dean, Sam and Cain were in the infirmary getting patched up by the in-house doctor.

As Valerie and DG were walking up to Buffy and the others, Jocelyn was informing Amy, "Sending them to the Ermoss dimension was a foolish thing to do."

"Why was it foolish?" Amy quickly asked.

"That clone won't be ninety as you suspect when she returns," Jocelyn explained. "Time moves slower in that dimension. She'll be thirty years old when she'll be able to return to this dimension."

"How do you know?" Amy quickly asked.

"It's the dimension that Merlin is from," Jocelyn answered.

"Merlin?" Amy quickly questioned in an 'are you serious?' expression across her face. "King Arthur's wizard?"

"Yes," Jocelyn answered. "And how is it that you know about that realm?"

"The incantation to that dimension has been in my family for several generations," Amy sincerely answered.

Jocelyn gave Amy a disquieting scowl just before she quickly rattled off a spell and shot Amy with what looked like a green fireball.

As everyone gasped in shock of the surprise attack, ghostly images of women rapidly appeared and then disappeared one after the other next to Amy. Amy had recognized the first two as being her mother and grandmother.

"What the hell did you do?" Buffy quickly demanded to know.

"I cast a spell that will reveal Amy's female ancestors," Jocelyn said.

"What?" Amy questioned while staring at the rapidly changing images that stood next to her.

"I'm sorry for my violation, but I needed to know something," Jocelyn said. When an image of a very short woman with elf shaped ears appeared, Jocelyn quickly uttered the foreign phrase that Willow recognized as being 'come forward'.

The images immediately stopped changing on the woman with the elf-shaped ears; she became more solid than translucent and she stood there like a mindless drone.

"I'm related to an elf?" Amy asked.

"Don't know what an elf is," Jocelyn said.

"That's an elf," Amy said as she pointed to the image.

"Actually, I think she would be more of a Halfling," Xander corrected.

"You're a scary person, Xander, for knowing things like that," Amy shot at him.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Xander quickly and defensively asked.

Jocelyn ignored the bickering from the two and asked the mindless Halfling, "Who are you?"

In a foreign accent, the image said, "Bonna."

"Where are you are you from?" Jocelyn quickly asked.

"Akadiss," Bonna answered.

"Is that a city?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yes," Bonna said.

"Is Akadiss a city from the Ermoss dimension?" Jocelyn asked as Jack was stepping up and staring curiously at the image.

"Yes," Bonna said.

"You knew magic?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yes," Bonna said.

"Was your magic strong?" Jocelyn asked.

"No," Bonna said.

"You knew Merlin?" Jocelyn asked.

"No," Bonna asked.

"You heard of him?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yes," Bonna said.

"You came to this dimension while looking for him?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yes," Bonna said.

"You wanted to be his student?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yes," Bonna said.

"Did you find him?" Jocelyn asked.

"No," Bonna asked.

Jocelyn acted as if she wasn't expecting the latest 'no' answer and after quickly reconsidering her next question, she asked, "Did you have an incantation to the Ermoss dimension with you when you crossed dimensions?"

"Yes," Bonna said.

"Did you ever try to use it?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yes," Bonna said.

"But you failed?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yes," Bonna said.

"Okay, this is interesting and all, Jocelyn, but what's the purpose behind this?" Buffy demanded to know.

"The incantation to the Ermoss dimension was stolen from Merlin and I thought…" Jocelyn was only able to get out.

"You thought one of my ancestors was the one to have stolen it," Amy said.

"I thought Merlin was the only one who came here from that dimension," Jocelyn said. "So I thought that there was only one copy of the incantation. I'm sorry that I violated your ancestral line on my false assumptions."

"Don't be," Amy said. "I found what you did very interesting."

"Okay, if this show is over… and even if it isn't, Capt. Matuzek would like to see everyone in the large conference room for debriefing," Jack said.

"Alright," Buffy told Jack.

After Jocelyn said the incantation to end her spell, Bonna's image dissolved away. Valerie watched the dissolving image as she lifted up the bottle that she held while saying, "Here's the antidote."

As Buffy was taking the antidote, Willow asked Valerie, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Valerie snapped as she faced Willow "I do want to return to Twin Falls so I can deal with it though."

"Deal with what?" Buffy quickly asked.

"Tommy was killed by a spiderlac," Valerie was the one to say.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked.

"Willow's sure and that's good enough for me," Valerie said. "And I want to go deal with it."

"You're too emotionally unfit to go after it, Val," Willow said.

"Then call Tabitha and have her go after it," Valerie strongly suggested in a tone as if she was holding back the full fire of her temper.

"Time out!" Buffy uttered. "Val, Tommy was killed slightly more than three years ago…"

"So?!" Valerie uttered.

"There's a chance that the spiderlac isn't there anymore," Buffy pointed out.

"It's still there," Valerie insisted.

"How do you know?" Buffy asked.

"I called Heather and…" Valerie was only able to get out.

"Wait!" Buffy interrupted. "Who's Heather?"

"Four years ago… before I became known as a freak to the populace of Twin Falls, Heather and I were inseparable friends," Valerie began. "Well, actually it was Heather, Kayla, Angela and myself who were inseparable. And for a long stretch Brittany and Tiffany was also a part of…"

"Val!" Buffy uttered to stop her from reminiscing.

"Sorry," Valerie said. "Anyway, I was able to get Heather to speak to me. I asked about where Tommy was twelve hours before he had died. She couldn't tell me, but she did remind me that missing pets were frequent in Twin Falls for the past four years around one of the hiking trails. And last November her brother disappeared in that same area as well. I also know that Tommy used to hike when he got upset. It helped him to think. So I'm thinking…"

"Alright, Val, you convinced me," Buffy said. "And regardless as to if you're too emotionally unfit to go after a spiderlac or not, you are too inexperience to go after one…"

"Then have Tabitha to go after it," Valerie again strongly suggested.

"She too is too inexperience…" Buffy was only able to get out.

"Then Faith," Valerie again interrupted with.

"If you calm down, Val, you would've heard that I was going to suggest Faith myself," Buffy calmly said.

"Sorry," Valerie said. "It's just that my hometown is under a threat from this spiderlac."

"I know," Buffy said in an understanding tone. "And I promise you that they'll be found…"

"They?" Valerie quickly interrupted with. "The way that Willow talked I thought that there was only one."

"There are always more than one, Val," Buffy answered.

Valerie glanced at Willow as if to asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

With a confused expression across her face, Willow just shrugged and shook her head

Buffy saw Valerie's glance and said in Willow's defense, "That piece of information was withheld from Willow, Val; I feared in her grief that she would've scorched the area to make sure that they were all dead."

"And I would have too," Willow told Buffy while confirming that Buffy had made the right move by withholding that piece of information from her a few years ago.

Buffy slightly grinned as she continued to explain, "Anyway the spiderlacs seemed to work together as one as if they had a hive-type mind. That's why it's too dangerous for an inexperience slayer to go after them, but I promised that they'll be found and eliminated." With a more tranquil expression across her face, Valerie nodded.

When Amy saw that Valerie's crisis was over for the time being, she gestured to the bottle that was in Buffy's hand while asking, "So is that the antidote for me?"

"Yes," Buffy answered as she turned towards Willow. "How much does she need to take?"

"No less than two ounces," DG was the one to answer.

"There are cups in the conference room," Jack informed. "You can take it there."

"Lead the way," Amy was the one to say.

As everyone was walking towards the elevators, Buffy asked Jocelyn, "How magically powerful can Willow's clone get in the Ermoss dimension?"

"She could become more powerful than Willow and I put combined," Jocelyn quickly answered.

"And in fifty-seven years, she's going to return at the age of thirty," Buffy said as she again pondered her dream.

"I'll be at the age of ninety," Willow pointed out. "I won't be able to fight her."

"Is Willow strong enough to take on part of your burden?" Valerie asked Jocelyn.

"Yes," Jocelyn answered without hesitation.

"Take on part of what burden?" Willow asked as they stepped up to the elevators.

Jack pressed the button as Jocelyn said, "That immortal incantation that I cast on myself could've been shared with other power witches. In fact it should've been used on a coven of witches and not on an individual as I foolishly did."

"What does that have to do with me taking on part of some burden?" Willow asked.

"I know of an incantation that will allow one or more powerful witches to take on part of my burden of immortality," Jocelyn said.

"Immortality is a burden?" DG questioned.

"I steal the youth from the earth and plant life around me," Jocelyn began. "I could die a torturous death each day from now to the end of time only to come back to life moments later. I'm unable to live in one place for more than ten years. I'm unable to…"

"You don't have to continue," DG interrupted with. "I understand the downside of immortality."

"What does it mean to share the burden?" Willow asked.

"It means that I steal less from the Earth while the other witch or witches steal the rest," Jocelyn said. "And all of the witches who share the burden would slowly age, including me."

"How slowly?" Willow asked.

"That depends on how much of the burden the other witch or witches take on," Jocelyn said. "If only one witch takes on half, then we would both age one year for every hundred years. If only two witches take on my burden equally we would all age about eighteen months for every hundred years. Also if one of us would be killed, we wouldn't come back to life."

"Am I powerful enough to take on part of that burden?" Amy asked.

Jocelyn reached out her mind to assess Amy's magical powers before saying, "I sense that you might be on the borderline."

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"There would be two possible outcomes to that incantation for you," Jocelyn said. "It will either work on you or it will cause you to instantly explode into tiny pieces."

Amy glowered at Willow before saying, "Since you put it that way, Jocelyn, I'll pass."

Valerie sensed that Amy was jealous of Willow's powers, but then Amy's emotions shifted into a more sentimental emotion.

Valerie mistook Amy's emotion as being nostalgia and before Willow had a chance to say anything about taking on part of Jocelyn's burden, Valerie told Amy, "You miss Willow as a friend."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked as the elevator door was opening.

"I'm an empath… I sense people's emotions and I can sense that you miss Willow's friendship," Valerie said.

Amy gave Valerie a slightly disturbed looked while thinking, "That's not it."

Valerie didn't hear Amy's thought, but she did feel the emotions behind it. She quickly gave Amy a profound looked before saying, "Except, I'm wrong with my interpretation of your emotions… so why did I sense nostalgia from you if that's not it?"

Valerie heard the very light murmur of the words 'Willow' and 'reincarnation' from Amy as Amy said, "I couldn't tell you."

As Jack was stepping onto the elevator, Valerie guessed out loud in a questioning tone, "Willow was reincarnated from someone?"

Amy turned slightly red with embarrassment and her eyes widened in a sudden surprise while uttering, "What?!"

"I sometimes pick up words or phrases from people along with their emotions," Valerie explained. "And I thought I heard the muttered words 'Willow' and 'reincarnation' from you. It was very faint, and at first I wasn't sure if I heard correctly, but from your now emotions I know that I had. You thought of the words 'Willow' and reincarnation'."

"Are you people coming?" Jack asked as he held the elevator opened.

"Hold on," Willow told Jack. "Amy, why would you think of reincarnation while referring to me?"

When Amy stared disturbingly at Willow without answering, Buffy asked, "Jocelyn, that spell you used to show us Amy's ancestral line, can it be use to see past lives as well?"

Before Jocelyn could answer, Jack suggested. "This conversation can be held upstairs."

"Hold on," Buffy quickly told Jack. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "Can it, Jocelyn?"

"I've never used it in that way before, but I'm sure I could modify it for that," Jocelyn said.

Before anyone could say anything else, Amy blurted out, "Willow is the reincarnation of my Aunt Sarah… my mom's sister."

"What?!" Willow uttered in a shock tone.

"Okay here it is…" Amy was only able to get out.

"Can that explanation be told on the elevator or upstairs?" Jack asked.

"We'll catch the next car," Willow informed Jack as the elevator buzzer sounded. Jack went ahead and stepped off. "Okay, Amy, spill."

Amy took a deep breath before going into her detailed explanation.

Minutes later, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Kennedy, Amy and Jack took one of the elevators. Everyone else took a second elevator.

Once the first elevator stopped and Buffy and the others were stepping off, Willow said in a light stupor, "My mother and I were mystically killed and resurrected before I was even born."

"Don't forget you're also the reincarnation of Amy's aunt," Xander said as everyone walked towards the conference room.

"And you were born in a hell dimension," Kennedy also added with a slightly smug smile across her face. "Which I find that part about you sexy."

Willow slightly frowned before saying, "The soul that should've been born to this body was devoured by demon phantoms… or would it be phantom demons?"

"I think either way would be correct," Kennedy said.

"They're actually called Crimson phantoms," Amy said.

"A typical day in Sunnydale?" Jack quietly asked Buffy.

Buffy slightly chuckled before answering, "How Willow was born can be considered as one of Sunnydale's stranger moments… but oddly enough it doesn't rank as the strangest."

During the passing minutes, Buffy's entire group and the entire TEC personnel were ushered into the largest conference room by Capt. Matuzek to be debriefed. The seats filled up quickly and Buffy's group and some of the TEC personnel were left standing.

Amy went directly to the empty cups and poured more than enough of the antidote into a cup. As Amy drank it, she had to fight from gagging and throwing up.

Once Amy drank down the last swallow, she quickly said with a sour expression across her face, "Now that was gross. What was in it?"

"Trust me, Sweetie, you don't want to know," Willow insisted.

Amy gave Willow a confused look. She was about to ask something else, but she stopped when Capt. Matuzek spoke out to the overly crowded room.

Several minutes into the debriefing Jack had Amy to once again recapitulate Willow's birth for Capt. Matuzek's ears. Dawn was the one to write the transcript of the meeting and once Capt. Matuzek learned of it, he decided not to include it within the official report to the Pentagon; however, he did place the transcript of that report in his personal journal.

Minutes later, once Capt. Matuzek ended the debriefing, Buffy walked towards Capt. Matuzek as everyone else was leaving the conference room in a single file.

Capt. Matuzek, with an inquisitive expression across his face, watched Buffy walking his way. When Buffy was in whispering distance from him she asked barely above a whisper, "Would Amy's trip into the past in this reality… this reality being the time-shift reality affect the original reality before the time shift?"

"Absolutely," Capt. Matuzek answered. "Since I try to keep time-shifts from happening, there is really no official term for it. However, the unofficial term for it is 'the ricochet before the shot'." Buffy just slightly chuckled. Capt. Matuzek gave Buffy a curious look as he asked, "Is there anything I should know?"

Buffy continued to grin as she said, "That particular dimensional vortex that Amy opened in 1980 cannot be opened twice within ninety years from each other. So Amy's act of going into the past in this reality and opening that dimensional vortex in 1980 had prevented her from opening that vortex in the other reality."

Capt. Matuzek nodded before saying, "Interesting. Anyway, we're through here." Buffy nodded before turning and walking towards her group.

In the hallway outside the conference room, Amy stepped up to Valerie. When Valerie faced Amy, Amy said, "Something occurred to me a little bit ago."

Valerie gave her a curious look before asking, "And that was?"

"The day I first saw you at Buffy's house, you had heard my thoughts then too," Amy began. "You're the one who told Buffy of my situation and why I was here in D.C." Valerie sensed that Amy was grateful and she couldn't help grinning a split second before Amy continued to say, "Thank you."

Valerie grin turned into a pleasant smile before saying, "You're welcome."

Willow was stepping up to the two as Amy said, "Although, I'm a bit surprise that you were able to hear… or partially hear my thoughts today."

"Why's that?" Valerie asked.

"As you most likely know, Taggert is a mind-reader and not too long ago I had cast a spell on myself to keep mind-readers from hearing my thoughts," Amy said.

"That spell doesn't last very long," Willow was the one to say. "And I think by you going into the past had muted that spell."

Amy thought about it before saying, "Make sense I guess."

Across town, Mat had bought a dozen pink roses and showed up at the Summers' home. Giles was the one who answered the door.

When Giles' eyes looked onto the roses, Mat said, "They're for Valerie."

"I suspected as much," Giles said. "They haven't returned yet."

"Can I wait for her?" Mat asked. Giles stepped back and gestured for him to enter. "Thanks."

Rain was walking through the anteroom when Mat walked in. When Rain saw the roses, she asked, "What did you do wrong?"

"Perhaps I'm trying to be romantic," Mat said.

Rain thought about it for only a second before shaking her head and repeating, "What did you do wrong?"

Before Mat could respond again Giles said, "Either way, Rain, it's not any of our business."

"I'm just curious," Rain said as Vanessa was coming down the stairs and saw the roses.

"So what idiotic thing did you do to piss off Val, Mat?" Vanessa asked while descending the stairs.

"Roses don't always equal that someone is in the doghouse," Mat uttered.

"True, but my money's on you trying to get out of the doghouse," Vanessa said as she was reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Girls!" Giles uttered. "Leave Mat alone."

"Fine," Vanessa said before gesturing towards the roses. "I can put those in water for you." Mat gave Vanessa a suspicious look. "I won't do anything to hurt them… geez, give me some credit."

"Alright," Mat finally agreed before handing over the roses.

At a three-star restaurant across from a hotel hosting a psychic convention, Becca and Eric were enjoying their steak dinners.

One of the middle-aged male psychics had broken away from the convention and entered the restaurant for a bite to eat.

Just as he was about to pass Becca and Eric's table, he came to a dead stop and stared at Becca. Becca's and Eric's attention were drawn to the man and just as curious expressions came across their faces, the man said, "You're not here for the convention."

"Excused me?" Becca questioned.

"May I help you, Sir?" Eric asked while overlapping Becca.

"I apologize," the man said. "It was rude of me the way I spoke up. My name is Spencer. I'm a psychic and I'm attending the psychic convention that is going on at the hotel."

"There's a psychic convention at the hotel?" Eric asked in a surprised tone.

Spencer gave Eric an 'I just said that' look before politely saying, "Yes."

"And why did you step up to us?" Becca asked.

"A couple of reasons actually," Spencer said. "You're a psychic yourself for one…"

"No I'm not," Becca insisted. "I'm not a psychic."

"Okay… your definition of being a psychic might differ from mine, but you do have an ability that not too many people have," Spencer said.

"Okay, I can't disagree with that," Becca said.

Spencer slightly grinned before saying, "Anyway your ability is what drawn me to you. I can't sense what that ability is at the moment… but I do feel it, and at first I thought you were part of the convention."

"Okay, well… thanks for sharing that thought with me, and take care, Spencer," Becca said.

Spencer grinned before saying, "I didn't tell you the second reason as to why I stopped at your table."

"And what is the second reason?" Becca said.

"Whatever your ability is, your roommate needs your help," Spencer said.

"Really?" Becca skeptically asked.

"You want proof that I'm not some con man," Spencer said.

"Well… as long as you're offering," Becca said.

Spencer nodded before saying, "The first letter of your roommate's name start with a 'V'. The names Violate, Vanessa and… and Valerie are running through my mind."

Becca shrugged before asking, "Are you certain her name starts with a 'V'?"

"The name itself isn't coming in so clear, but the 'V' is lighting up like a neon sign in my head," Spencer said. "So yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, what else can you tell me?" Becca skeptically asked.

"Is she an actress?" Spencer asked. Becca chuckled before making a negative buzzer noise. "I didn't thank so, but I can't imagine why else horror scenes would be flashing through my mind."

"Horror scenes?" Becca quickly questioned with a sudden interest.

"Well, sometimes still pictures I've seen before or scenes from TV shows relevant to the subject person will flash through my mind and this time they're the fighting scenes from the shows 'Charmed', 'Blade' and a few other horror shows that involve heroes," Spencer said.

Without trying to indicate that Spencer was right or wrong, Becca asked, "Do you see anything else?"

"Flashes of Native American scenes are flashing through my head along with the horror scenes, so I'm going to say that your roommate is either Native American herself or is somehow associated with them."

"Her nationality is from the Shoshone-Bannock nation," Becca confessed. "But if she needed my help on something, she would call."

Spencer grinned before saying, "Okay, let me correct myself. Your roommate will be needing your help within the next couple of hours."

"So currently she doesn't know that she needs my help?" Becca asked.

"Exactly," Spencer said. "Purely out of curiosity, what is your ability?"

Becca scanned the room for any ghost that might be in hearing distance. When she did spot a female ghost that was fairly close while trying to talk to a man eating alone, she said, "I can't say, right now."

"As you were gazing around, scenes from the comedy movie 'Ghost Town' had flashed in my head," Spencer said. "So I'm going to say that you can see and hear…"

"Yes," Becca quickly interrupted with before he could say it. "And I got good at pretending that I can't see or hear; otherwise I would be forever bothered and overwhelmed."

"Oh," Spencer said in an understanding tone. "Where?"

Becca said barely above a whisper, "Let's just say that there is no one at this restaurant dining alone."

Spencer looked around, and saw a man sitting alone at a table. He then turned towards Becca before saying, "I understand. Anyway, I should eat and get back to the convention."

Becca nodded before saying, "Bye… and nice meeting you, Spencer."

"Bye," Spencer said as he slowly turned away. Then, without taking a step, he suddenly turned back towards Becca. "Becky?"

"Becca actually," she corrected. "And you have convinced me of you being an actual psychic, so it's not necessary for you to keep trying."

"Well, actually I was testing myself," Spencer explained. "You see it's usually names or initials that would come to me before anything else, but with you, it was just the opposite."

"Perhaps it's the important things that come first and this time it just happened not to be a name," Eric suggested.

"That's a good observation, Eric," Spencer praised. Eric gave Spencer a shock look for getting his name right on the first try before an admitting grin came across Eric's face. Spencer smiled when he saw that he had gotten it right. "Anyway, I'll let you young-love eat in peace."

Becca grinned as she and Eric said, "Bye."

"So do you need to go?" Eric continued to ask Becca.

"You heard him," Becca said. "It's going to be a couple of hours before Val learns that she needs me. So we have plenty of time to finish eating." Becca then took a bite of food.

"Okay," Eric said before taking a bite of food.

Buffy and the others, which this time included Amy, walked into the anteroom of the Summer's home from the front door. Mat, with a slightly anxious expression on his face, walked in from the living room once he heard their arrival.

With an unreadable expression across her face, Valerie walked straight to Mat and without saying a word gave him a self-soothing hug. The others continued into the living room without giving Valerie and Mat any thoughts or glances.

The living room filled up quickly with people. Some continued into the less crowded kitchen. Jocelyn had also entered the kitchen from the back door.

When Mat was about to break the hug a couple of seconds later, Valerie pleaded, "Just hold me a little longer."

"Okay," Mat said in uncertain tone. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

After a couple of seconds, Valerie ended the hug and looked into Mat's eyes before answering, "I'm fine, Mat. I'm not upset with you anymore. And 'yes' something happened… your inquiry into Tommy's death had brought me more rewards than grief."

A pleasant grin came across Mat's face before he asked, "How?"

"I told Willow what you had told me about Tommy's blood, and she knew right away that Tommy was attacked by spiderlac demons twelve hours before his death… of course that's not the reward I'm talking about," Valerie began. "But on the plus side; a witch didn't do it." Mat gave Valerie an amused grin. "Anyway, I called Heather… one of my friends who shunned me three and a half years ago. I called her to find out if she knew where Tommy was twelve hours before his death. She didn't know, but she gave me enough clues to where I could guess at where he was…"

"Learning where Tommy had been attacked was the reward?" Mat confusingly asked.

"Of course not," Valerie answered. "The reward side of the story is that Heather's initial iceberg-attitude towards me melted away." Buffy was walking into the anteroom as Valerie was continuing to say, "And all it took was me telling Heather that I found other people like me… people who would have nightmares of fighting demons…"

"Val!?" Buffy called out in a calm voice.

"Yes?" Valerie asked as she turned towards Buffy.

"Did you tell Heather about us?" Buffy asked.

"Theoretically, I did," Valerie told Buffy.

Buffy gave Valerie a confused look before asking, "What exactly does that mean?"

"Heather thinks that our group 'the vampire slayers' is a support group for people who would have nightmares of fighting demons," Valerie explained. "She knew that I would get those dreams and that I was extremely troubled by them. I wanted her to know that I understood them now and that I was no longer troubled by them."

"So she doesn't know that we actually do fight demons?" Buffy asked.

"She doesn't know," Valerie confirmed.

"Good," Buffy said. "And actually what you told Heather isn't a bad cover story… for your situation, anyway."

Valerie pleasantly smiled before saying, "Thanks."

Buffy smiled back with a nod before gesturing towards the stairs and saying, "Anyway, so I can hear, I'm going upstairs to call Faith."

"Thanks again, Buffy," Valerie said. Buffy just nodded with a grin before walking away.

Mat gestured towards the living room while asking, "Should we join the others." Valerie just nodded.

When the two stepped into the crowded living room, Rain quickly asked, "So, Val, what did Mat do to piss your off?"

"Renee Katelynn Waters!" Willow uttered.

"What?!" Rain uttered. "I'm just curious like everyone else."

Valerie gazed curiously over the room while asking, "What's going on?"

"Your support group is a tough bunch," Mat said.

"What do you mean?" Valerie uttered in confused tone.

"I brought you a dozen pink roses," Mat said. A wide smile quickly came across Valerie's face as she turned quickly to see Mat's face. "Vanessa…"

Before Mat had a chance to say anything else Valerie interrupted with a joyful, "Really?"

Mat smiled back with a slight nod as he continued to say, "Vanessa put them in water and set them in the kitchen."

Mat barely got the words out of his mouth when Valerie gave him a long and passionate kiss. Giles roughly cleared his throat for them to end it.

When Valerie looked at Giles, he said, "Just remember that there are impressionable… adolescents here."

"Right," Valerie agreed in a slightly embarrassed tone. She then gestured towards the kitchen. "I want to see my roses."

Jocelyn was still in the kitchen with Amy, DG and a few others, and when Valerie and Mat entered Jocelyn asked, "So, Val, are you ready for me to show you how to stretch out your mind?"

"What?" Valerie asked as if she was taken by surprise by Jocelyn's offer.

"You did ask me to show you," Jocelyn pointed out.

"Yes," Valerie agreed. "But I haven't had the chance to discuss it with Willow."

"What does Willow have to do with you learning how to stretch out your mind?" Jocelyn asked in a confused tone.

"When she took me on as her apprentice, I promised that I wouldn't do magic without her knowledge or consent," Valerie said before seeing Amy rolling her eyes.

"Okay, well, I'm not sure if what I have to show you would be considered magic, but… go talk it over with Willow," Jocelyn said as Willow, Rain and a few others were walking in behind Valerie and Mat.

"Talk over what with me?" Willow asked.

"I want Jocelyn to show me how she reaches out her mind the way she does," Valerie said. "And since I promised you that I wouldn't do any magic without your knowledge…"

"Val!" Willow interrupted with. "I was mainly referring to spells that could be considered dangerous. Reaching out your mind and sensing how many people are on eight floors above you isn't dangerous… in fact it would be a very useful ability to have."

"Then it's settled," Valerie said.

Mat gestured towards the roses while saying, "There are the roses I brought you."

After Valerie saw the roses, she said, "They're lovely, Mat." She gave Mat a quick kiss. "Thank you."

Mat grinned before saying, "You're welcome."

As Valerie was stepping up to the roses, Rain said, "You never told us what stupid thing that Mat did."

"Rain!" Willow uttered in a warning tone.

"He didn't do anything stupid," Valerie said in Mat defense before smelling the roses.

"So he brought you roses to be romantic?" Rain asked in an unconvinced tone.

"It's not any of your business as to why Mat brought roses," Willow told Rain.

"Okay, but 'till I'm convince otherwise, I'm going to believe that Mat had did something stupid," Rain said.

"Rain, Mat is actually a romantic person," Valerie said convincingly.

Valerie sensed that in spite of her convincing words Rain still didn't believe her just before Rain said, "Okay, fine, don't say what he did."

Valerie slightly rolled her eyes before saying to shift the subject again, "Anyway, Jocelyn, I'm ready now."

"We need a quiet location, so we should do it in the backyard," Jocelyn suggested.

"I don't think that there's anyone in the basement right now," Valerie said.

"I can't get to the basement door because of Willow's 'void of magic' spell," Jocelyn reminded.

"You can from the backyard steps," Valerie informed. "I'll go unlock the door for you."

"Alright," Jocelyn said before Valerie and Jocelyn went their respective ways and left the kitchen.

"Oh, Mat," Willow uttered in a tone as though she had suddenly remembered something that she wanted to say to him.

"Yeah?" Mat responded.

"The next time that you feel the need to tell Val something that will turn her into an emotional train wreck, do it after she's done with her slayer duties."

"That's why you bought Val the roses," Rain uttered in satisfaction of finding out.

"Rain!" Willow sharply uttered. Rain flinched from the commanding harshness of Willow's tone just before she swung her head towards Willow while giving Willow her full attention. "Give it a rest!"

"Okay-okay," Rain quickly said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Val was an emotional train wreck after I told her about Tommy?" Mat asked at the first opportunity.

"She claims otherwise, but since she appeared emotionally unfit to me to perform her slayer duties, I made her sit out of what we were doing, and what we were doing was important… 'something that could've gotten several people killed' important," Willow explained.

"I'm sorry," Mat sincerely said. "I didn't realize."

"Everything worked out fine, so this time it wasn't a big deal," Willow began. "Next time; however…"

"There won't be a next time," Mat quickly assured her. "Not during her slayer duties." Willow just nodded in agreement.

**TBC**


	44. The Spirit Part 1

**A/N1 When I was writing 'Buffy… The TimeCop' I had planned to bring Melaka Fray (The future slayer) in somehow, but when I saw Joss Whedon's plans to do that in Buffy season 8 I abandoned my plans. However, I've reached a point in my current story that Melaka Fray will help my story to move in a certain direction and therefore I'm bringing her in anyway. How Buffy and Fray meet in my story will be different than how Joss Whedon has them meeting. And of course Joss Whedon owns Buffy and Fray, and I have no rights to them. **

**A/N2 I've recently read 'Tales of the Slayers' that involves Melaka Fray. Trying to get my hands on a copy of that and trying to finish my 'Twilight' fanfic was why I delayed at putting up this chapter. (So for only 2 chapters on my 'Twilight' story were posted though) Anyway, I'm going to try to incorporate how Melaka found the Watcher's diaries with my fiction, but being that my story is an AU Melaka Fray will learn about Buffy in a different way than with the 'Time of Your Life' arc. **

* * *

Once Valerie and Jocelyn were in the basement, Jocelyn had Valerie sitting down in the floor in a meditation posture. Jocelyn sat next to her and instructed her on what to do, which also reminded Valerie of meditation.

The two had barely gotten started when Valerie said, "I've done meditation before with Willow and my ability never sharpens to what you can do."

"There are many reasons you would meditate," Jocelyn began. "To heal, to provoke a vision of the future, or to simply relax. It's the guide you use that determines which path you take."

Valerie gave Jocelyn a curious stare before saying, "Okay, now you're sounding like my grandpa's brother."

"Shsh," Jocelyn ordered. "Just close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice."

Valerie just took a deep uncertain-breath before closing her eyes. Once Valerie had her eyes closed Jocelyn instructed her to relax each body-part one body-part at a time. Within a short time, Jocelyn had placed Valerie in a light hypnotic state.

Once Valerie was how Jocelyn had wanted her, she instructed Valerie to stretch out her mind as far as it would go, even if that was beyond the heavens.

While Valerie was under light hypnosis Jocelyn had Valerie to verbally describe what she was sensing around her, but when Valerie talked about a current conversation between Buffy and Willow, Valerie had feared that Valerie might've fallen asleep and was dreaming. The conversation that Buffy and Willow were having was if Willow should take on part of Jocelyn's burden.

Valerie unexpectedly and unintentionally slipped into the astral plane, and even though Jocelyn knew of the astral plane, Jocelyn had failed to realize that, that was the case as Valerie appeared catatonic.

After a second of not hearing Valerie, Jocelyn sighed while thinking that Valerie had entered into a deep sleep. Then suddenly, without warning, Valerie physically jumped as if startled, which slightly made Jocelyn jump.

Valerie abruptly awoke from her light hypnosis without prompting and vigorously looked around. She then scrambled to her feet while saying, "There's something in the house… a… a 'spirit' for lack of a better word."

Jocelyn scrambled to her feet as well before saying, "Calm down, Val."

"Calm down!" Valerie echoed. "There is something in this house!"

"Ghosts can be…" Jocelyn was only able to get out.

"No-no-no; not a ghost!" Valerie quickly uttered. "This is beyond ghosts."

Jocelyn gave Valerie a confused look before saying, "You should tell me what you saw."

"Eyes!" Valerie uttered. "Then an outline of a face. It looked straight at me with sudden awareness… shocked to have seen me as I was of it. I have to warn Buffy."

As Valerie rushed away, Jocelyn uttered, "Val! Wait!"

Valerie ignored Jocelyn as she raced up the steps. Jocelyn just sighed before leaving out the back door to return to the upstairs.

Two hundred and some odd years in the future, in a comfortable size Haddyn (Manhattan, New York) apartment, filled with old but well kept furniture, Melaka Fray, the first slayer in generations, was sitting in a spacious part of the floor while in a light magical hypnosis. The scythe was in the floor in front of her with her hands resting on its handle.

Marvel, the wizard/demon that had put her in her hypnosis was sitting at her side while guiding her through her quest.

Melaka was in her trance for a short time before she abruptly came out of it with no prompting.

Marvel had given Melaka a concerned look as Melaka scrambled to her feet while grasping the scythe in her left hand. Marvel had scrambled to his feet as well.

Melaka had a sleeveless shirt on and Marvel saw her tensing her muscles as she moved the scythe to where she was grasping it with both hands.

"What happened?" Marvel asked.

"You're tricked me!" Melaka hissed.

"I didn't," Marvel insisted. "Didn't you see what you came to see?"

"What I saw was a demon's face staring straight at me and fully aware that I was there," Melaka hissed.

"That's not possible," Marvel insisted.

"You set me up!" Melaka angrily hissed.

"I didn't," Marvel again insisted. "There has to be another explanation for what you saw, but until you calm down and tell me what you experienced I won't know what it was."

"I'll kill you!" Melaka uttered as she moved closer to Marvel while clutching the scythe in a threatening manner.

Marvel backed up to the wall while trying to keep a safe distance between her and him. "You do and you'll never get your answer," Marvel assured her while staring at the scythe. "I'm the only hope you got to understand what you are. And I swear to you that I am on your side. Now I don't know what you'd experienced, but if you give me a chance maybe I can."

"What I experienced?!" Melaka echoed as she stopped a few feet from Marvel. "I was walking through someone's home. The home was slightly packed. They were having a party… I think. Then it came. It stared into my eyes while inches from my face."

"What came?" Marvel asked.

"I couldn't tell," Melaka said. "Its face was blank at first, and then distorted facial features rapidly appeared… it almost looked human, female. Her facial features kept shifting and changing and never fully looking human."

"It's rare for two souls to meet in the astral plane, but it does happen," Marvel said. "I think that is what you encountered."

"I don't understand," Melaka said.

"You're here meditating, but your soul is soaring through space… and perhaps time itself," Marvel began. "And somewhere else out there… no telling where, someone else is doing the exact same thing and you two souls found each other."

After pondering the thought, Melaka said, "She startled me."

"And I bet that you'd startled her," Marvel said. "Shall we try again?"

"Yes… but not right away," Melaka said. "Give me a little bit to calm myself."

"As soon as your ready, let me know," Marvel said. Melaka just nodded before going into pace-mode while avoiding the furniture.

Thursday April 25, 2013, at the Summer's home, Becca and Eric were making their way to the front door.

On the other side of the house, Jocelyn was walking through the back door just after Valerie had rattled out what she experienced to Buffy, Willow, DG, Amy, Kennedy and a few of the potentials. Valerie had even described the conversation that she overheard while she was in the astral plane between Buffy and Willow.

"Val, I recognized what you experience, so calm down and breathe," Willow told her.

"How?" Valerie demanded to know.

"You want to know how to calm down and breathe," Skye questioned in a confused tone.

"No!" Valerie quickly and agitatedly uttered. "Willow, how do you know what happened?"

"Because I experienced an encounter like that once before… in the other reality," Willow explained as the doorbell rang.

Everyone glanced in the direction to the front door as Valerie asked, "What was it that I experienced?"

"You astral projected, and although…" Willow was only able to get out.

"What?! Wait!" Valerie uttered. "I've never attempted astral projection before and I thought it took several tries to do."

"Most people who successfully astral project do take several attempts before they're able to do it," Willow agreed. "But on rare occasions and individual could be a natural at it and do it on the very first attempt." Willow grinned. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Valerie said in a tone that told everyone that it didn't feel like a 'congratulations' moment for her.

"Anyway, as I was about to say before," Willow began again. "It's a bit rare, for two astral projecting spirits to meet up in the astral plane, but it does happen."

"So someone is spying on us?" Buffy questioned.

"Not necessarily," Willow said. "Val, you said that the spirit you encountered was more of an outline and no real features?"

Valerie nodded before asking, "What does that mean?"

"It means that the other person is as new to the astral projection as you are," Willow answered.

"I don't understand," Valerie said.

Giles, Xander, Mat, Becca and Eric walked into the kitchen in time to hear Willow saying, "I'll put it to you this way. If you and I both enter the astral projection world together, you would see me as I am, but more translucent. However, by you being new to the art of astral projection, you would most likely appear to me as one of three ways; an off color blob, an outline as you had described or a distorted figure."

"Not all, but some new Earthbound spirits will sometimes appear as distorted figures as well," Becca added. "Especially if their life was ended suddenly and tragically."

"So I either saw a new Earthbound spirit or someone who was astral projecting for the first time." Valerie then continued to say sarcastically, "How nice."

"We should find out which it is," Buffy said. "It's a good thing you showed up, Becca. We need your talents again."

"Who's your friend," Willow asked.

"Eric, Blake's brother," Becca said. "And strangely enough, about an hour ago a psychic told me that Val was going to need my help soon. That's why we're here."

"Where did you run into a psychic?" Buffy quickly and worriedly asked.

Once Becca told Buffy where she had met a psychic, Buffy's worry had deepened after hearing about a psychic convention at the neighboring hotel.

"Okay, well, hopefully the psychics who are in town won't sense us or get an overpowering urge to come here," Buffy said.

"And that's a possibility?" Becca asked.

"It happened before," Buffy admitted.

When a curious expression came across Becca's face, Giles said, "A few years ago in London, an eight-year-old girl… a psychic… although she wasn't fully aware of her ability had showed up at our headquarters' door. She told me that she didn't know why, but she had to be there."

"And what exactly do you folks do?" Eric asked.

"We can tell you, but once we do, we can't un-tell you," Xander warned.

"O-kay," Eric drew out. "Are you a bunch of gangsters?"

"No," Buffy said before mentally debating on whether to tell him.

Eric gave Buffy a curious look before asking, "You're not going to tell me?"

Before Buffy could answer, Dean, while two steps from entering the kitchen, rattled off, "Hey, Willow? Do you know anything of the Rasholyn ritual?" Dean was stepping in as he continued to say, "Isn't that the ritual that witches use to summons werewolves?" Dean then spotted Eric and Becca. "And we have company."

"Witches? Werewolves?" Eric questioned as he glanced between Dean and Buffy.

"From that movie…." Dean said before gently banging his hand against his forehead. "Now what was the name of that werewolf movie? Where the witch summons that pack of werewolves."

"Wolves; not werewolves," Jocelyn was the one to say. "The spell to summon a werewolf is called…"

"Jocelyn!" Buffy uttered for her to quit talking.

"Right!" Dean agreed. "Wolves; not werewolves. I'll let my friend Taylor know that… that he misinterpreted the movie plot."

"You all are horror movie buffs," Eric guessed. "That's why the psychic from the restaurant saw…

As Eric continued to finish his thought aloud, Kennedy whispered to Buffy, "He's Blake's brother. Once Blake finds out that he came to this house, Blake will tell him about us."

"Are you sure?" Buffy mouthed out.

"He threatened to tell Becca if we didn't," Kennedy whispered. "He thought Becca should know what she was walking into."

Buffy nodded before saying, "We're not into horror movies, Eric. Well, we are… most of us I guess, but not in the way you think."

"Okay," Eric said in a confused tone.

"If you're going to be coming over here with Becca you'll need to know the truth about something," Buffy continued say.

"I'm listening," Eric informed Buffy as he glanced at Becca. Becca just timidly grinned while acting as she was scared to speak.

Buffy gestured while saying, "Dean's inquiry on the wolf summoning spell was genuine."

"You're telling me that… Dean here wants to summon wolves?" Eric questioned.

"Of course not," Dean quickly said. "In Washington State, Taylor found a page with that incantation on it while investigating bizarre animal attacks. Taylor didn't know what that incantation was for, and I… mistaken apparently, thought it was for summoning werewolves."

"Okay… what is it that you folks do?" Eric quickly questioned.

"The things that you heard about that lurk at night and convinced yourself by the light of day that couldn't be true are real," Buffy began. "Vampires and demons are real, and we fight them." Buffy glanced at the appropriate person and gestured slightly as she continued to say, "Everyone in this house is either a demon hunter, a slayer, a potential slayer or a witch."

"Good witches," DG added.

Eric gave DG a curious look as Skye said. "You forgot a couple of categories, Buffy." Buffy gave Skye a confused look. "Alexis isn't one of those and neither is Giles."

"Giles can be considered a demon hunter," Buffy quickly said. "As for Alexis… well she could fall under that category as well."

Skye shrugged before saying, "If you say so."

Buffy slightly rolled her eyes as Eric told Buffy, "You're serious."

"I am," Buffy confirmed. "I'm also the senior slayer. And you needed to know all of this because attacks on our home are… always a possibility."

"But not frequent," Xander added.

"I appreciate your honesty," Eric said.

"It was more of a… courtesy warning," Buffy said.

"Yes," Eric quickly agreed. "I got that. But still…you were honest about it. So… what are the two categories that can define Giles and… Alexis is it?"

"I'm actually a watcher and the headmaster of the Watcher's Council in London," Giles said. "Watchers duties are to train the slayer or the potential slayers."

"Mmm," Eric responded with. "And Alexis?"

"You really should quit while you're ahead," Xander warned.

"Why?" Eric asked as Alexis was stepping into the kitchen. Eric glanced at DG while he continued to say, "Is Alexis a good demon, and you're too afraid of my reaction."

"Half-demon, actually," Alexis said.

"Alexis!" Buffy warned in a tone as if not to say anymore.

"What?" Alexis uttered. "He guessed correctly."

"I was being facetious," Eric said as he stared at Alexis.

"You were still right… somewhat," Alexis said.

"I warned you to stop while you were ahead," Xander said.

"Alexis is a non-threatening human/demon hybrid," Buffy assured Eric. "She's on our side."

"She's looks normal," Eric said.

"Looks can be deceiving," Alexis said.

"Alexis!" Buffy again warned.

"Well, I'm far from normal," Alexis shot at Buffy. "At the park I had to scramble to get away from Ned before any of his blood had touched me. I felt like an idiot."

"What would have happened if his blood would've touched you?" Eric asked in a tone as if he was dreading the answer.

Alexis looked at Buffy as if she was asking permission to answer. When Buffy nodded, Alexis said, "I would've shape-shifted into what Ned would have looked like if he was born a she."

"Alexis is a human/echo-demon hybrid," Giles said. "Her mother was human and so her natural form is human."

"And coming into contact with blood would cause you to shape-shift?" Eric asked.

"For only a brief moment," Alexis said. "The shape-shifting change would last longer though if I drank the blood or eat raw meat. In fact, I would only shape-shift back to my natural appearance after the blood or meat that I had consumed had digested completely." Alexis then saw the worried look that Eric was giving her. "Oh, don't worry. I find drinking blood and eating raw meat very disgusting. In fact, my food of choice is very well done barbeque ribs."

"That's… good to know," Eric said in an uncertain tone.

"So, Eric, what is it that you do?" Giles asked in an attempt to lighten the subject.

"Nothing noteworthy compared to what you guys do," Eric answered.

"We revel in things that aren't noteworthy," Buffy said. "It gives us a sense of being normal… even if it is a false sense. So what is it that you do?"

"I'm just a simple college student," Eric said. "And to help pay for my tuition I work in the college bookstore when I don't have class."

"I tried once to be a simple college student," Buffy said. "My complicated slayer's life had ruined that for me. Anyway, to get back on a prior subject; Val, I think that you and Jocelyn should repeat what you two were doing before… when you saw that astral projecting spirit."

Valerie took apprehensive breath before saying, "Alright. I'm game if Jocelyn is."

"I'm also game," Jocelyn said as Becca saw a very translucent image of a nineteen-year-old female entering the kitchen.

Normally ghosts would appear solid to Becca, and when she was younger, she hand trouble distinguishing most of the ghosts from the general population. Melinda Gordon was the one to help Becca to distinguish the ghosts from the living.

"That might not be necessary," Becca said as she studied everything she could of the translucent imagine. She focused mainly on her face.

Valerie knew that Becca was seeing a ghost and she tried to sense the ghost's emotions as Buffy asked, "The spirit's here?"

"She…" Becca was only able to say before the image was seemingly yanked away before her eyes. Becca's expression changed into a confused expression and after a slight hesitation she said, "Was. She seemed to have been pulled away."

"Did you get a good look at her... at her face?" Giles asked.

"Her face was more translucent than what I'm used to, but yeah, I saw her face," Becca said.

"Did you see enough of it to describe it to a sketch artist?" Giles asked.

Becca gave Giles a curious look before answering, "I guess so. You're not planning to involve the cops on this?"

Giles grinned before saying, "We actually have our very own sketch artist." He then turned towards Alexis. "Go get Danni."

"She's up in her room," Alexis said.

"And that would've been useful information if I would've asked where she was at," Giles calmly said. "As it is, I told you to go get her."

Alexis timidly grinned before saying, "I'll go… and get her." When Giles patiently nodded, Alexis turned and left the kitchen.

"Jocelyn. While we're waiting you should know that Buffy and I both agreed that I should… as you refer to it, 'take on part of your burden,'" Willow said. Jocelyn scrutinized Willow's face to determine if she was serious. "I need to be here and capable of dealing with the other me when she shows herself."

Eric stared confusingly at Willow as Jocelyn said, "There are supplies that you don't have that I'll need."

"This doesn't have to be anytime soon, but preferably within the next few weeks," Willow said.

Jocelyn nodded before saying, "Give me a couple of days to find the supplies and we can do it then."

When Willow nodded Eric said, "I'm sure I'll regret asking this…" He then gestured towards Xander as he continued to say, "In fact, his words, 'once we tell you, we can't un-tell you' comes to my mind… but I need to know anyway." He turned towards Willow. Willow and the others were curiously staring at him. "The other you?"

Willow amusingly grinned before saying, "After I was born, I was cloned by a clone-creating demon and my clone was sent to a dimension to where powerful magic is part of the school children's everyday curriculum. Eventually, she's going to be back and I'm going to have to deal with her."

"Ah-huh," Eric began. "I knew I should've listened to the voice that told me that I didn't want to know."

"This situation isn't as bad as it sounds," Buffy tried to assure him in an amused tone.

"I'll take your word on that," Eric said.

"I'm real curious to know what the other Willow is like," Xander said.

"Me too," Willow said. "Even though she's not me, she is me… if that makes any sense."

Buffy and Kennedy gave Willow an amused grin as Amy informed everyone, "I still have the incantation to the Draken-North dimension." Everyone turned towards her. "It's at my hotel room and that dimension is supposed to be a more magical dimension too. And with that dimension, you can come and go how often you please."

"Cosgrove might be at your hotel room by now, reclaiming that incantation," Buffy warned.

Amy looked at the kitchen clock before saying, "We still have an hour before he'll start wondering what's going on. And if Jocelyn believes that the clone will return more powerful than her and Willow put together, then I suggest that Willow do what she can to be even more powerful."

"Alright," Buffy said. "Kennedy, find Amber. You and her will go with Amy and make sure she remains safe."

"Let's go, Amy," Kennedy said before moving towards the anteroom. Amy followed.

As Kennedy and Amy were leaving the kitchen, Alexis and Danni were walking in. Danni had 'bed-hair', and her face slightly flush and puffy.

When Danni saw the concerned stares that she was receiving from everyone in the kitchen, Danni said in a nasal and scratching voice, "I think I pushed myself too hard during the soccer game."

"It sounds more like you're coming down with a cold," Giles pointed out as Willow felt her forehead.

"Or came down with the flu," Willow strongly added.

"I'll be alright," Danni said.

"You're feverish," Willow said.

Before Danni could say anything Buffy delegated, "Xander, go with Kennedy, Amy and Amber. And on your way back, pick up several bottles of cold & flu medicine."

"Several bottles?!" Danni uttered in her nasal and scratching voice. "I'm not that sick."

"True, but your contagious flu bug will spread quickly through the house," Buffy said.

"Perhaps I should look into getting bedpans as well," Xander suggested. Buffy gave Xander a curious stare. "The thought of every girl here getting sick at the same time flashed in my head and it's not a pretty imagery."

"That might not be a bad idea," Buffy agreed with a slight amused grin. "And if things get too out of control, I'll call in Amanda."

"Maybe the others won't get sick," Danni suggested.

"And that scenario is as likely as me winning a million-dollar-lottery," Giles said as Xander was leaving the kitchen.

"Which is still a possibility," Danni pointed out.

"An unlikely one," Giles retorted as Buffy got out a pencil and blank paper from a kitchen drawer. "Anyway, are you up to sketching someone for us?" Danni quickly answered with a head nod before having a sneeze-attack. "Yes, that non-contagious sneeze shouldn't get anyone else sick."

Once Danni was done sneezing, she pointed out, "You know, I was happy and content in bed while not being around others."

"You can return to that soon," Buffy assured her while interrupting what Giles was about to say. "First, I need you to draw a woman. Becca will describe her to you."

Danni nodded before taking the pencil and paper. Once Danni sat down at the table, she began her inquiry about the woman's features.

After Becca answered a few questions, she watched Danni's quick hands as Danni drew fluently across the paper as if she was doodling without purpose or thought at what she was doing.

Danni would only pause her scribble when she needed more information of the woman's features including scars or tattoos.

Becca said while using her index finger and gesturing to her own face, "On the left side of her face, she had a diagonal scar touching her lip here and it pointed towards the outer side of the left eye. However, the scar was maybe an inch long and it stopped at her cheek around here. She also had a tattoo on her left shoulder. Three C's… or three half-moons touching to where the openings to the C's are outward. The opening to one of the C's opens towards the elbow. The other two openings are evenly spaced from the first one. In the center of each C is a half inch dash."

Within a very short time, the image on the paper conformed to the image in Becca's mind with an amazing accuracy and when Danni had no more details to draw out, Danni showed Becca the picture while asking, "Is this close?"

"Eerie close," Becca answered. "That's her."

"Is this what you saw while astral projecting, Val?" Buffy asked.

Valerie stepped closer and looked at the sketch before saying, "Those are definitely the eyes I saw. That heart-shape face looks right too. As for the rest… I don't know. Other than the eyes, the face was almost a shadow to me."

"Okay, let's assume she's our girl," Buffy said. "Will, can you…" As an afterthought Buffy thought of Jocelyn. "Or Jocelyn, can either of you do a locator spell with only this sketch?"

"I might be able to," Willow said.

"Val's astral spirit met her spirit in the astral plane," Jocelyn pointed out.

Buffy gave Jocelyn a confused look before saying, "You say that as if it means something."

"It does actually… at least for the next fifteen minutes," Willow was the one to explain as she glanced at the clock. "When two astral projecting spirits meet in the astral plane their auras rub off onto each other. Buff, it's like when you hug Angel the night before we defeated the First's army, Spike knew about it because he spelled Angel's odor."

Valerie gave Willow a confused look while saying, "I didn't follow that example, but I didn't hug anyone in the astral plane."

Willow slightly laughed before saying, "Her soaring around you in the astral plane is enough. And if you go back into the astral plane within the next fifteen minutes, Jocelyn or I could lead you back to her origin through… well, through hypnotic suggestions."

"And this has to be done within the next fifteen minutes?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah," Willow said. "Her aura will begin decaying by then and you won't be able to find her."

"Well, I actually need to use the bathroom, and then I'll be good to go," Valerie said.

"Hurry," Buffy said. Valerie nodded before rushing away in the direction of the nearest restroom.

"Can I go back to bed now?" Danni asked.

"Go," Buffy told her. "When the medicine gets here, someone will bring it to you."

Danni nodded before placing the drawing on the table and leaving the kitchen.

"I have an idea," Willow said as she picked up the drawing. Buffy gave Willow a curious look. "I'm going to scan this into the computer, print a copy and while Jocelyn sends Valerie back into the astral plane, I'm going to do a locator spell with the copy."

When Buffy nodded, Willow walked away with the drawing.

At Cosgrove's home, Cosgrove's curiosity had overtaken him about Avery's success or failure, and when there were no news reports about any terrorist attack on the TEC facility, he sent out more of his vampires to scope out the situation.

At the Summers' home, Jocelyn and Valerie were once again in the basement. Due to the fact that Valerie was wound up from their recent session it was taking Jocelyn longer to place Valerie into her light hypnotic state.

Upstairs, Willow completed her locater spell for the third time with the same failing results before giving up.

As Willow was rejoining the others in the living room, Buffy asked her, "What did you find out?"

Willow shook her head before saying, "According to the locator spell, this woman doesn't exist."

"Then she's a ghost," Eric suggested.

"I scrolled for her lifeless remains too," Willow said. "Nothing."

"Maybe it doesn't work with drawings," Mat suggested.

"As long as the drawing is close enough to her actual features then the drawing isn't the problem," Willow said.

"My perception of her was off," Becca suggested.

"What do you mean?" Buffy said.

"After death, some Earthbound spirits will take on an alter ego persona," Becca explained. "In life a person could be a Hercules or Xena buff, and after death…"

"His or her spirit becomes one of those characters," Buffy finished.

"Exactly," Becca said. "Back home, in Kimmswick Missouri, I ran into an Earthbound spirit who insisted that he was one of the generals from the Civil War. He wore the uniform and everything. Then it turns out that he was only a plumber who joins those Civil War reenactments each year, and he had died from a heart attack the night before I crossed paths with him."

As Willow gazed at her computer copy, she said, "There's nothing noteworthy about this person though for an earthbound spirit to mimic."

"Well, maybe Jocelyn and Valerie are having better luck in the basement," Giles said.

"Although I've never seen this person before, there is something strongly familiar about her," Willow added. "In her eyes mainly. It is as though I've seen those eyes but on another face."

"Let me see, Will," Buffy said.

"Of course," Willow said as she held out the picture for Buffy to take.

"I never did get a chance to look at it." Buffy said as she took the picture. She then scrutinized the features for a moment before she continued to say, "I've seen those eyes too. In the other reality each time I looked into a slayer's face."

"She's a slayer," Giles said as he rose to full height with renewed interest.

"I'll stake my life on it," Buffy said.

"Let me see," Giles said. Buffy handed over the picture and after a moment, Giles continued to say, "If she's a spirit of a past slayer, she was a slayer before the Watcher's Council got started."

"Why do you say that?" Skye asked.

"The old council was obsessed with keeping a picture or image of some sort of each slayer in their books," Giles said. "I was curious one day and I looked through those books. I think it took me an entire weekend to get done. Anyway, the point is that this image wasn't one of them."

"Should I redo my spell, and look for slayer remains?" Willow asked.

Buffy shook her head before saying, "Let's give Val sometime. Maybe she can find her through astral projection." Willow just nodded.

In the basement, Jocelyn had finally placed Valerie in the desired hypnotic state. Once Jocelyn knew Valerie was under, she instructed, "Look around you. Can see a trail of color that might be moving away from you? A color that looks like it shouldn't be there?"

"Yes," Valerie said. "There's a faint three-color-rainbow trail."

"Three colors?" Jocelyn echoed in a surprised tone while expecting only one color.

"Purple, blue and magenta," Valerie supplied.

"That's fine," Jocelyn said while shaking off the unexpected rainbow trail. "You are to follow that trail. As you move, you might lose track of my voice, which is perfectly normal."

"I understand," Valerie said.

"Now follow that trail to the woman on the drawing," Jocelyn instructed. Valerie never responded as she fell into a catatonic state. "And I believe you're once again in the astral plane."

**TBC**


	45. The Spirit Part 2

**A/N Sorry that I took so long to update. A combination of reasons kept me from updating. (Including writer's block for this story.) Another reason was that I was working with a publisher during the last few months to publish one of my originals. (My first and so far my only book published.) I didn't see anything within the guidelines that warns against telling the readers about a book published by fanfiction writers, but I won't push it too far by giving a synopsis of the book. However, if you would like to Google it, the title of the book is 'A Crossed Reality' **

* * *

As Valerie's astral projecting spirit followed the rainbow trail, time moved quickly around her. Valerie realized that something wasn't quite right when the changes became obvious, and she had the desire to investigate those changes, but she shook off that desire and continued to follow the rainbow.

Valerie's astral projecting spirit followed the rainbow to an apartment complex. Immediately she saw the teenaged girl who Becca had drawn. She was being yelled at by an older blonde woman with similar facial features who was wearing a red uniform with a gun strapped to her side.

"…okay, yes, Mel, I told you that you're welcome here anytime you want, but… but I did not give you the okay for you to let him in," the older woman uttered while pointing towards Valerie. Valerie was confused at first, but it quickly dawned on her to look behind her and when she did, she saw someone that didn't look quite human. "Who is he?! What is he?!"

"His name is Marvel, Erin," Melaka said. "He's some kind of wizard. I still haven't completely figured out what it means to be a 'slayer' and he was helping me."

"You're a slayer!" Valerie uttered loudly that went unheard by the apartment occupants.

"I thought you supposed to be slaying things that look like him," Erin uttered. Marvel slightly grunted in disapproval. "No offence," Erin continued to say to him.

"Erin, that's just it," Melaka began. "I don't have an instructional manual. He seems to be harmless. So am I'm supposed to kill all demons or the ones that are threatening?"

"Can I say something?" Marvel asked.

"No!" Melaka and Erin uttered. Marvel put his hands out in a 'giving up' fashion before stepping towards the window.

"Erin, he has convinced me that he's harmless and that he can help me to understand what I'm supposed to be doing," Melaka continued to say. "And I think that we were making progress. And then you showed up; raving at me like you're a lunatic."

"You came here without my knowledge and you brought that!" Erin uttered. Marvel just glanced at Erin with an annoyed look before turning towards the window again and opening the curtain.

"You gave me an open invitation," Melaka pointed out.

"You told me that you didn't need nor want it," Erin said.

"Well… as I said when you woke me from my mediation, I needed a nice, quiet place to do this, and your apartment was the only place I could think of," Melaka said. "I didn't know your neighbors were going to call 'the law' on me."

"She called me… your sister," Erin said.

"And you're the most serious of all 'the laws' I know," Melaka quickly interrupted with. Erin just rolled her eyes.

"It's almost dusk," Marvel said as he stared out the window.

Valerie glanced towards the window and when she saw flying cars, she uttered, "Whoa!" Valerie walked towards the window. "Where… no! When am I?"

"I would like to try once more before I go stop Harth," Melaka told Marvel.

"Stop Harth?" Erin quickly questioned.

"Oh," Melaka uttered in a tone as if she had allowed something to slip by accident.

Valerie faced Melaka again when she didn't hear anything else.

"Melaka Fray, what is Harth up to?" Erin quickly asked.

Melaka shrugged before saying, "I honestly don't know… but I heard a rumor."

"And what is this rumor?" Erin asked.

"He and his lurks were…" Valerie was only able to hear from Melaka just before she was pulled back to her own time and body.

Valerie woke with a slight start, and vigorously looked around her.

When Jocelyn saw her moving, she said, "You weren't in the astral plane very long."

"I was pulled back," Valerie said.

"Mm," Jocelyn only let out.

"Mm, what?" Valerie asked before yawning.

"You might be a natural at astral projecting, but the duration of your astral projection is weak," Jocelyn said.

"How long should I've been in the astral plane?" Valerie asked as she went to stand up.

"It depends on how far your spirit had traveled," Jocelyn said as she also went to stand up. "The further away from your body that you travel the less time you can remain in the astral plane."

"Does that distance include time?" Valerie asked.

"What do you mean?" Jocelyn asked in a confused tone.

"That astral projecting spirit that's popping in and out is a future slayer," Valerie began. Jocelyn gave Valerie a confuse look. "How far in the future I don't know, but apparently she's alone and without a watcher and she's very confused at what she's supposed to be doing. In her time, she's with a wizard type demon and I'm guessing, he is helping her spirit to search for answers, and for some reason our time and place is where she's coming to."

"How do you know that she's a slayer and that she's in the future?" Jocelyn asked while trying to make sense of what she had heard.

"She was discussing it with her sister… except discussing it might not be the right phrase," Valerie began. "Apparently she was using her sister's place without permission and her sister was slightly bothered that she and that demon were there without the sister's knowledge. Oh, and the sister was a cop, so…"

"Okay-okay," Jocelyn said to move the subject along. "Why do you think that she was in the future?"

"Because I saw flying cars out the window of a tall building," Valerie said.

Jocelyn gave Valerie a skeptical look before asking, "Are you certain that you didn't fall asleep and weren't dreaming?"

"Oh, I'm positive," Valerie said before gesturing towards the stairs. "I should let Buffy know what I saw and heard." Jocelyn continued to stare skeptically at Valerie for a couple more seconds before nodding in agreement.

Valerie and Jocelyn both used the outside stairs and entered the kitchen from the back door.

Buffy and Willow weren't in the kitchen; Teresa and a few others were though, and once Valerie and Jocelyn stepped in, Teresa asked, "How did it go?"

"I found her," Valerie said. "Is Buffy in the living room?"

"I believe so," Teresa said.

As Valerie and Jocelyn entered the living room, Teresa and the others followed. The room was slightly packed as Valerie repeated what she had told Jocelyn for the others to hear.

"So we have an unknown future slayer trying to…" Giles was only able to get out.

"Not an 'unknown'," Valerie quickly interrupted with. "I heard the sister… Erin calling the slayer by the name of Melaka Fray. The demon was called Marvel."

"You got a lot of information from your short visit," Gina commented as Melaka's astral projecting spirit reappeared, but out of sight from Becca.

"I just got there at a good time," Valerie said while shrugging. "I also heard Melaka making plans to come here again."

"You said my name," Melaka uttered while grabbing Becca's attention. "How do you know my name?!"

"Melaka is here," Becca informed everyone. Melaka turned and saw Becca staring straight at her. Not convinced that Becca was actually seeing her Melaka vigorously waved her hands in front of Becca. "Yes, I can see you."

"How?!" Melaka demanded to know.

Valerie made failing attempts to sense Melaka's emotions and slightly huffed in annoyance when she couldn't.

"I'm a ghost whisperer," Becca explained. "I can see and hear ghosts… and apparently people who are astral projecting."

"Astral projecting?" Melaka uttered while sounding confused of the term.

"You're here in spirit while your body is alive and well somewhere else," Becca again explained. "That's astral projection."

Buffy stepped up while saying, "Melaka, what city are you in?"

When Melaka waved her hand in front of Buffy's face, Becca informed, "No one else can see or hear you. I'll pass along your answers… and questions."

"I'm from Haddyn," Melaka finally answered.

"She's from Haddyn," Becca echoed.

"I've never heard of Haddyn," Buffy quickly said.

"Hold on," Melaka said as she was remembering something.

"Hold on," Becca echoed.

Melaka shot Becca a slightly annoyed look before concentrating on remembering. After a couple of seconds, Melaka uttered, "Manhattan! I read somewhere that the region was once known as Manhattan."

Becca nodded before telling Buffy, "She's in Manhattan, New York… well, her body is anyway."

"Not yet she's not," Eleanor pointed out. When everyone gave her a curious look, she continued in a punning manner, "When 'cars' fly, she'll be there. Get it? When 'cars' fly."

"Anyway," Buffy began while rolling her eyes and ignoring Eleanor's pun, "Melaka, I understand that you are a slayer… oh and I'm a slayer too. And I also understand that you were sent here… or drawn here while looking for answers to what it means to be a slayer."

"How does she know that?" Melaka asked Becca.

Becca gestured towards Valerie as she explained, "Val… Valerie, the one who first spoke your name, can also astral project. She followed your trail back to your time and place, and she overheard what you were telling your sister Erin."

Melaka barely had the chance to pondered Becca's words before Buffy asked, "Melaka, what historical buildings exist in Haddyn… buildings that stood for centuries?"

Melaka thought for a moment before listing a few well-known buildings that stood for two or more centuries.

Once Giles heard the 'Orion Galaxy' science building mentioned, he uttered, "Stop! Melaka, go through the Orion Galaxy science building and search for… for a constellation illustration that creates a shape of a scythe… a lochaber axe type weapon. Destroy the scythe symbol with a sledgehammer. An alcove will be uncovered with everything that you'll need to know about being a slayer within it."

"Is there something you want to tell me, Giles?" Buffy asked while being oblivious at what Giles was talking about.

Giles grinned before saying, "The 'Orion Galaxy' building is due to begin construction next year and the architect company designing the building is none other than Aaron Brody Carter Sr. and Jr. architects Inc."

"Are you certain?" Buffy quickly asked.

"It was in today's paper," Giles said. "Brody won the bid last night for it. He'll be the one to design the building, and I don't believe that he would refuse our request for us to hide a time-capsule within that building; especially if it's a slayer related request."

"Excellent," Buffy said.

"She knows the architect?" Melaka asked Becca.

"You know the architect?" Becca asked Buffy for Melaka. Buffy gave Becca a curious look just as Becca continued to say without even a pause, "And yes I went brain dead for a moment." Buffy slightly chuckled. When Becca turned back towards Melaka, Melaka was giving her a curious look too. "Aaron Brody Carter Jr. is her brother-in-law, Melaka."

An amused grin came across Melaka's face too just before she said, "Okay, before I go searching that building there's one thing I need to know now. Am I violating a slayer's code for recruiting the help from demons?"

Becca grinned before saying, "I know the answer to that too, but I'll allow Buffy to tell you." Buffy was giving Becca a curious look when Becca turned to face her. "Melaka wants to know if she's violating the slayer's code for recruiting the help from demons."

Buffy smiled before saying, "Some of my greatest allies were demons, Melaka."

Alexis raised her hand while saying, "I'm a demon… well half demon."

"Alexis!" Buffy uttered. When Alexis looked at her, Buffy shook her head as if to tell her, 'Don't get involve.' Alexis just responded with a timid grin.

"Okay, I believe I have what I need to find the information," Melaka said. "Bye."

"Bye," Becca said.

"Bye," the others said as Melaka was fading from Becca's sight.

"I better go call my brother-in-law," Buffy continued to say before walking away.

As Buffy was leaving the living room, Valerie sensed a 'worry' emotion emitting from Eric as he stared at her.

"Are you okay, Eric," Valerie asked.

"What are you?" Eric quickly asked.

Valerie gave him a curious look before saying, "So many answers are flashing through my mind right now; such as a young woman, a Native American, an Aquarius…"

"Are you a slayer, a witch, a dem…" Eric was only able to get out.

"Yes to the first two," Valerie interrupted with. Eric then worriedly glanced at Becca. "Eric, a demon attacking Becca and my apartment is remote."

At first Becca was slightly confused of the conversion, but she quickly understood it as Eric shot back, "It could still happen."

"And I could be hit by a bus tomorrow too," Valerie retorted.

"Eric! What are you doing?" Becca quickly demanded to know.

"Fearing for your safety," Eric answered while making hand gestures as he spoke. "Did you know about… about all of this?"

"Eric…" Becca tried to explained

Eric ignored Becca as he continued to say, "Your life is in mortal danger every day that you live with…"

"Eric, sweetie, listen to me," Becca said as Eric spoke Valerie's name.

Eric again ignored Becca as he continued to say, "A demon could attack the apartment at any given…"

"Eric!!" Becca sharply and more forcibly uttered. "Hush and listen to me! Please."

"Listen to what?" Eric quickly asked. "Are you going to deny that Val as a roommate can put your life in danger from a demon?"

"Eric, I'm ten times more likely to be attacked by an angry ghost than I am being attack by a demon," Becca quickly pointed out.

"What?" Eric uttered in a shock tone.

"I understand that you want to protect me from the slayer and the demon world, but my world as a ghost whisperer is more detrimental to my health than what their world is," Becca explained.

"How? When a ghost can't touch you?" Eric quickly asked.

"Physically they can't touch me," Becca began. "But ghosts can manipulate things and people around them… especially the spirits who have been earthbound the longest."

"What can they manipulate?" Eric quickly asked. "And how can they manipulate people?"

"Angry spirits can create a power surge anywhere where there is electricity," Becca began. "In fact, they can turn on or off anything in the house at will as well as a live person. They can move objects and even throw objects… dangerous objects. They can knock stuff off the walls… or even rip stuff from the walls. Break things, blow things up… jerk a chandelier from the ceiling while you're underneath it…"

"Okay-okay, I get the gist," Eric quickly said. "But how do they manipulate people?"

"Ghost can put ideas in people's heads," Becca began again. "Images… in fact, many ghosts communicate with the living by causing the living to dream certain dreams. And ghost whisperers like me can be shown things… like visions of the ghost's past. When I was sixteen, a ghost had put me in a coma for about a day. All because we didn't speak the same language and he wanted me to know his story…"

"A ghost had put you in a coma just because you couldn't understand him?" Eric angrily asked.

"Well, the coma was the side-effect of him showing me his life story," Becca answered.

"What was his life story?" Rain prompted.

Becca took a deep breath before saying, "He was a German-born Jew who was born in the year 1915. At the age of six he befriended a local six-year-old German girl. I don't remember what her religion was, but it wasn't Jewish. It was whatever the region religion was. The two remained inseparable friends throughout the years and when they became teenagers, their friendship blossomed into a relationship. In fact, they were soul mates. And then the Nazis condemned the Jewish community and before the German-born Jew had a chance to think about what to do, he was turned in by his soul mate. As he was being dragged away by the Nazis he saw her holding her slightly overgrown stomach. It was the first time that he noticed that she had gained weight, and the way that she was holding on to it—as if she was protecting it—he knew that she was pregnant.

"He was dragged to a force labor camp. He was fed very little, and during his time there he had lost several toes and his right index finger. After being in that labor camp for eighteen months they sent him to one of those extermination camps. There, he was tortured for days and when they did leave him alone behind a locked door, they seemed to have literally forgotten about him. An unknown amount of time had past; days… possibly a week even, he went without food and water, and he had to sit in his own filth. He was then dragged from that hold and placed… packed really, into one of those execution rooms. When the Nazis turned on the gas he died quickly … more quickly than what he would have if he wasn't beaten and starved beforehand.

"His story continues as his spirit attached itself to a birthday gift that he had given his soul mate; a decorative and fancy hairclip that she would always wear since her fifteenth birthday. I had gotten hold of that hairclip from a thrift shop. That's how I happened across the earthbound spirit.

"Anyway, he had forgiven her for her betrayal… even before his death and he desperately wanted her to know that. She strongly felt his presence each day after his death, but she mistook his presence and the dreams that he was giving her as a renewed dose of guilt. She would wake up in the middle of the night sobbing and whispering his name more times than what she did before. She tried to quiet her guilt as she did before, but this time she couldn't. And no matter how hard he tried to get his message across to her that he had forgiven her, her guilt deepened. Then three years to the day after the Nazis had dragged her soul mate away, her guilt was so unbearable that she placed her two-year-old son with the neighbors and then hung herself in her bedroom."

Tears were slowly running down Becca's face as she finished her story. Eric moved to console her.

"Becca, I'm…" Eric was only able to say in a consoling tone.

Becca quickly backed away from Eric, and hissed while wiping her tears, "Don't!"

"Don't?" Eric echoed in a confused tone as he stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"I don't need nor do I want to be consoled right now," Becca answered as she improved her composure. "And as I was saying before, my world is much more dangerous to me than what Val's world is."

When Eric looked worriedly over at Valerie, Valerie said, "I'll tell you what, Eric. So you can get used to the idea of my demon world mixing with Becca's ghost whispering world, I'll go home with Mat tonight."

"Perhaps I don't want you to go home with me?" Mat said jokingly.

"I got other options," Valerie told him while playing along.

"Like what?" Mat quickly asked while slightly worried.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Valerie said smugly.

"I would actually," Mat confessed in a tone that was more of 'a matter of fact' than demanding.

Valerie amusingly smiled while attempting to make it look more dubious before saying, "I can sleep in the floor here or I can go sleep in the floor in Nash's hotel room. Although Nash's chivalry will insist that I take the bed as he takes the floor. Doesn't matter to me though. Sleeping in the floor has never bothered me."

Mat nodded with a slight grinned before saying, "Oh… oh and I do want you to come home with me." Valerie had already known that and she just nodded with an amused grin.

"Becca, what happened with that spirit… the one who put you in a coma?" Rain asked.

"Well, I didn't know how to cross him over, so I sent the hairclip that he was attached to and a letter explaining his story to another ghost whisperer named Melinda Gordon." Becca then continued to say in an amused tone. "Mel called me once she received it and told me, 'thanks a lot' in a sarcastic tone. However, within a week she was able to get the ghost to cross over. And that was the end of that."

"Becca, tell us more of your ghost stories," Jenny prompted.

When Becca looked at Giles as if to ask permission, Giles said, "You can tell them as many stories as you like."

Becca nodded with a grin before beginning another one of her stories.

At the hotel where Amy was staying, she, Kennedy, Amber and Xander were making their way through the lobby while heading towards the parking lot. Amy carried the incantation to the Draken-North dimension in her right hand. They were nearing the front entrance when they walked passed a group of five vampires sent by Cosgrove to find Amy. The vampires recognized Amy as she walked passed them and they followed her and the others outside.

The van was parked out of sight from the main entrance and far from the parking lot lights. As Kennedy and the others were a few feet from the van, the lead vampire uttered, "Amy? Amy Madison?"

When the four faced the five vampires, Kennedy and Amber saw immediately that they were dealing with vampires. Xander didn't though nor did Amy, even though Amy looked over the leading vampire from head to toe.

When Amy looked into the vampire's eyes, she asked, "Do I know you?"

"I'm known as Racetrack, and we have a common employer," The vampire said. Amy and Xander suddenly realized at the same time that the five were vampires. "You didn't check in with him."

"No," Amy casually agreed.

Racetrack glanced at Xander before asking, "Where's Avery?"

Amy slightly shrugged before saying, "I didn't know where he was going when he left my sight."

"Well, Cosgrove wants an update," Racetrack said as he stared suspiciously between Xander, Kennedy and Amber. "Who are your friends?"

"Friends," Amy simply said.

Racetrack scowled at Amy for a moment before saying, "Yeah, well, you are to come with us."

"Where?" Amy quickly asked.

"To Cosgrove's mansion," Racetrack said. Kennedy carefully eased her hand to her back for her stake. "Your friends have to remain here."

"Even if we beg to go?" Kenney uttered as she brought out her stake.

The vampires' eyes all fell onto the stake as Racetrack demanded to know, "What is this?!"

Amber pulled out her stake as Kennedy asked, "You really have to ask? Now I'm going to have to insist on that extended invite."

Kennedy barely got her final two words from her mouth when the five vampires sprung forwards and attack Kennedy's group.

One went after Xander, but Xander had enough experience and was able to hold his own against a single vampire.

Racetrack and one other vampire attacked Kennedy. The last two vampires went after Amber and Amy.

As the fight broke out, Kennedy ordered, "Don't kill Racetrack." Just after getting the words from her mouth, she kicked Racetrack as far back as she could and in another swift motion, she rammed her stake through the second vampire's heart. Before the vampire had a chance to burst into dust, Kennedy turned from the vampire to see where she was needed.

Amy didn't have the time to cast any spells against her attacking vampire and just as the vampire was about to take a chunk out of Amy's throat, he burst into dust by Kennedy's stake.

Amy had her eyes close while waiting for the inevitable, but when it didn't happen, she opened her eyes and saw Kennedy looking at her with a stake in the stabbing position surrounded by a falling cloud of dust.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief before whispering, "Thanks."

Kennedy nodded before she faced the vampire that was slowly getting the better of Xander.

Xander was suddenly knocked to the ground next to the intact neck part of a broken long neck beer bottle. The rest of the bottled was crumbled next to it.

The vampire didn't hesitate to take advantage of Xander being knocked to the ground to strike. Xander didn't hesitate to grab the broken long neck bottle, and as the vampire's teeth scraped Xander's throat, Xander drove the sharp end of the broken long neck bottle into the vampire's temple.

The vampire recoiled back immediately while leaving very shallow puncture wounds on Xander's throat. The angle that the vampire was at to Kennedy made it difficult for her to reach the heart, so instead of going after the kill, Kennedy kicked the vampire farther back from Xander. The vampire hit the ground and rolled. As he was quickly rolling back onto his feet, he yanked the broken bottle from his face and took a defensive stand against Kennedy.

Amy's attention was drawn to Racetrack and saw that it was obvious that he was considering at running away from the fight. Before Racetrack had a chance to decide to fight or run, Amy rattled off a spell and stunned him with a series of electrical bolts.

Amber, after a short struggle of fighting with one of the vampires, drove her stake into the vampire's heart. She turned to see where she was needed and saw Kennedy dusting the fourth vampire. Amber then turned toward Racetrack, which was lying on the ground after being stunned by Amy's spell.

As Racetrack was again getting back on his feet, Kennedy, Amber, Xander and Amy were right there.

Racetrack gave Kennedy a slightly worried look just before she said, "Now, about that extended invite."

Racetrack just let out a sigh that announced his defeat.

**TBC**


	46. The Social Call

**A/N When I'm writing dialogues for kids or someone with a very low education, I will sometimes misspell a word on purpose in order to make the word be pronounced incorrectly. Also with kids or someone with a very low education I will sometimes make a grammar mistake on purpose. There's a grammar mistake that I did on purpose within this chapter, and I'm writing this note because I had readers suggesting for me to use a spell checker and to check my grammar when I had done this in the past. **

* * *

Without stopping at the drugstore for cold medicine, Xander, Kennedy, Amber and Amy escorted Racetrack back to the Summer's home, and as they got into range of the magical alarm, Racetrack's presence had set it off.

Willow immediately rattled off the incantation to silence the alarm and after the alarm fell silent, everyone, except for the potentials, Mat, Nick, Eric and Becca, exited the house to find out what had set it off. Jocelyn, Valerie and Teresa exited from the back door and came around.

"I'm sorry for setting off the alarm," Kennedy told Buffy and the others as they stepped onto the front porch. Sam was the closest to the front door.

"What do you guys have there?" Buffy asked while meaning the vampire.

"He calls himself Racetrack," Kennedy began. "He and four of his friends met us at the hotel with the intention of escorting Amy to Cosgrove's mansion. His friends are now dust, and we kept him alive in order for him to show us the way to Cosgrove's mansion."

"Good thinking," Buffy praised as Jocelyn, Valerie and Teresa were coming into view.

"I'll die before I show you the way to Cosgrove's mansion," Racetrack assured everyone.

"I see you know the classics," Buffy told Racetrack. "But it won't take long for you to learn a new tune. And to teach it to you, I'm inviting you into my home. Sam, go in and tell the potentials to either go to the basement or to their rooms."

"On it," Sam said as he opened the door and walked through it.

Sam ushered the potentials into the basement. Mat and Nick stayed on the first floor. Becca and Eric left through the back door to leave.

Within seconds of Sam, Mat and Nick being the only three left on the first floor, Buffy and the others came walking through the door. Jocelyn entered from the back door.

Racetrack was ushered in within the middle of the bunch, and once inside he was ushered into the kitchen.

Buffy gestured towards a kitchen chair before ordering Racetrack, "Sit down!" Racetrack just stood stubbornly. Buffy rolled her eyes before saying, "Someone, bring me my weapon's chest."

"I'll get it," Valerie said before walking away.

"Let me guess," Racetrack began. "You have torturing devices inside."

"And here I was hoping to surprise you," Buffy sarcastically said.

"You can torture me all you want; I'm not telling you a thing," Racetrack confidently said.

"Please, lord, let that be true," Buffy uttered while pretending to pray. Racetrack shot her a confused look. "It's been so long since I tortured a vampire who had held out information long enough for me to get a real satisfying sensation out of it, and I miss that satisfying sensation."

"A hundred bucks that Racetrack cracks before Buffy gets fully satisfied," Kennedy immediately spouted out.

"You took my hundred last time," Xander said.

"Wait!" Racetrack worriedly uttered. "Wh… what's going on?"

"What's going on is that Buffy enjoys torturing vampires; especially when they hold back information from her," Willow began. "I begged her to seek therapy for it, but…"

"I don't need therapy," Buffy acted her part with an insisting tone.

Willow gestured towards Buffy while saying, "That's the only response I get. Anyway, I can't watch another torturing session. I'll be on the front porch."

As Willow was about to walk away, Racetrack insisted, "I'll talk! I'll talk! I'll even take you to Cosgrove's mansion!"

"Well, this is very disappointing," Buffy uttered while pretending to be disappointed. Valerie came in with the weapon's chest as Buffy continued to say, "I was hoping that you'd at least hold out for thirty minutes."

"Here's the weapon's chest," Valerie said. "Where do you want it?"

"We won't need it after all," Buffy again said in a disappointing tone. "Racetrack had come down with a sudden case of cooperation."

"Speaking of a sudden case of… of something," Giles began. "Xander, did you get a chance to pick up the cold medicine?"

"That's a negative," Xander said. "We ran into Racetrack and his bunch before we could do it."

"I could always take care of getting the medicine as you guys take care of the bad guys," Mat volunteered.

"Sounds like a plan," Buffy said. "And this is just a social call and not an attack. So Kennedy and Amber, you two are my back up. Everyone else is to stay here and be ready to follow if we don't return after two hours…"

"In that case, I'll be with Mat getting the medicine… as soon as I put this chest back," Valerie said.

"Okay, well, Kennedy, Amber and Racetrack, let's move," Buffy said.

"Buffy. I think Trevor, Jade and I should go with you," Cain suggested.

"It's too premature for you to attempt to make an arrest," Buffy pointed out. "And you three won't be intimidating to Cosgrove as Kennedy, Amber and I will be, and…"

"Alright, Buffy," Cain interrupted with. "You win. We'll stay here."

Buffy nodded before she, Kennedy and Amber escorted Racetrack out the door. Valerie and Mat followed them out.

Minutes later, Kennedy was parking the van in front of Cosgrove's mansion.

Inside, Cosgrove, Brown, Garibaldi and Simms had just sat down in the library for another meeting. Before the meeting was able to get underway, the doorbell rang.

Cosgrove glanced towards the door for a second. As he faced the others, he went to stand up while saying, "That should be Avery and Amy. This shouldn't take long."

Cosgrove left the library and as he was approaching the front door, he saw that Sadie, the maidservant, was at the door.

Sadie heard Cosgrove's footstep and once she faced him, she said, "Mr. Cosgrove. Buffy Summers, Kennedy Masterson, Amber Chiu and one of those blood-sucking hooligans are here to see you."

Cosgrove stopped in his tracks while saying, "An unexpected development, but not a complete surprise. Anyway, invite them in."

Sadie faced Buffy's group before saying, "Come in… everyone."

"Great," Racetrack said delightfully before he entered with Buffy, Kennedy and Amber.

"Huh!" Sadie slightly huffed in a manner as if letting a vampire in the house was an all time low.

"I know a vampire un-inviting spell," Buffy told Sadie as she and the others entered. "For a vampire it's like changing the locks."

"That would be nice to have," Sadie said as the last of the four stepped in.

Once Buffy, Kennedy, Amber and Racetrack were in, Cosgrove said, "Since Racetrack brought you three here, I'm going to assume that Avery, Amy and Taggert won't be coming."

"Avery and Taggert have been arrested," Buffy began. "As for Amy, I'm here in her behalf. She would've liked to have put in her two weeks notice; however, she won't be back to work at your firm tomorrow."

"I assume that Willow Rosenberg will be sending her to the O.Z. to live out her life," Cosgrove guessed.

"Amy has no current plans to move to the O.Z," Buffy said.

Cosgrove gave Buffy a confused look before asking, "Amy did mention that she was poisoned with a poison that requires a daily neutralizing compound?"

"She was given the one dose cure earlier today…" Buffy was only able to get out.

"There is no one dose cure," Cosgrove said with certainty in his voice.

"Around five years after you had left the O.Z. an actual cure was found to your loyalty drug," Buffy informed.

"A nice name for the poison," Cosgrove praised. "And what is the permanent cure for it?"

"All of the ingredients in the temporary cure plus the urine of some shape-shifting amphibian," Buffy said. "Crest… something."

"A crestmo," Cosgrove supplied.

"That's the one," Buffy said. "Anyway, as I said earlier, I'm here in Amy's behalf and to let you know that Amy had taken it upon herself to send Rolando and Willow's clone to the Ermoss dimension instead of the Draken-North dimension."

"Hats off to Amy," Cosgrove again praised. "I didn't expect that from her."

"Amy has a way of surprising even me at times," Buffy said.

"I presume that it is safe to say that the Ermoss dimension is the opposite of the Draken-North dimension," Cosgrove guessed.

"Well, I'm not sure what you mean of it being the opposite, but there's really not much difference… that I know of between the Ermoss dimension and the Draken-North dimension," Buffy told him.

"Then why send Rolando and Willow's clone to that dimension?" Cosgrove asked.

"Once the Ermoss dimension had been opened, it can't be open again for another ninety years," Buffy explained. "That dimension also moves at a different pace. In fact, slightly less than eleven years had past inside that dimension to our thirty-two years."

Cosgrove chuckled before saying, "Interesting." Buffy crossed her arms while giving him an inquisitive look. "In sixty-some-odd years from now, Willow's clone will be returning as planned."

"Someone will be around to deal with her," Buffy assured him. "You won't be though."

Cosgrove again chuckled before saying, "You may have won this round, Ms. Summers, but I assure you that there will be plenty of more rounds to be fought."

Buffy drew in a gloomy breath before saying, "Yeah. Unfortunately there will be."

"Okay, well, your gloating time has come to an end, Ms. Summers," Cosgrove began. "Now I must insist that you leave."

"I don't even get a tour of your lovely home," Buffy said in a fake disappointing tone.

"There will be no tour and tomorrow, I'm going to be contacting a contractor to put up a privacy fence and surveillance cameras," Cosgrove assured Buffy.

"Don't forget the attack dog," Kennedy jokingly suggested.

"As if any of that will stop 'the well trained' at getting in," Amber added.

"Is that a confession of a future intent?" Cosgrove asked.

"I never claimed at being well trained," Amber quickly said before giving him a smirk.

"Okay, well, if my house gets broken into, I know where to send the police," Cosgrove said.

"If we break in, it will be for our final showdown," Buffy assured him. "You won't be needing to call the police."

"I'll keep that in mind," Cosgrove said. "Now as I said, it's time for you four to leave."

"Kennedy, Amber and I will leave," Buffy told him. "Racetrack is your problem though."

Cosgrove just watched as Buffy backed out of the house behind Kennedy and Amber.

Once the door was shut behind Buffy, Racetrack began with, "Mr. Cosgrove…" Cosgrove ignored Racetrack's and put his hand on Racetrack's chest. "I'm…" Cosgrove's hand glowed in a yellowish tint. "Ss… sorry… fo… for…" Racetrack erupted into flames and began to scream in pain.

Within seconds Racetrack burst into dust, and as the dust was scattering, Sadie began, "Sorcerer Cosgrove?"

"Sorry for the extra mess, Sadie," Cosgrove told her.

"It's not that, Sir," Sadie said. "If you had a spy within the slayer's ranks then you could've prevented Amy's betrayal."

"Their Native American slayer… Valerie I believe is her name, could pick out a spy in their ranks in a heartbeat with her empathic ability," Cosgrove pointed out.

"She can hear minds?" Sadie asked.

"No; she can sense emotions," Cosgrove said. "And according to Avery, she's quite good at interpreting people's emotions to the point that she can pretty much guess at what people are thinking by what that person is feeling at the time."

"Okay, well, there is still a way to get a spy within their ranks and around Valerie," Sadie said.

"And what is your idea?"

"If the person believes on a conscious level that he or she is on the slayer's side while being on our side at a subconscious or even a hypnotic level, then that person should be able to get passed Valerie's psychic senses."

"Implant a sleeper inside their ranks," Cosgrove said while understanding what Sadie was saying. Sadie just smiled. "That could work. And I'll need to recruit Glatador for this."

Sadie took an anxious breath before saying, "I request to be off on the day that you summon him."

"Glatador knows not to hypnotize you," Cosgrove said. "He knows that I would kill him."

"Yeah, well, I hate his threats… or jokes as Glatador calls them, about him turning me into his mindless sex slave," Sadie shot at Cosgrove. "So if it would be all the same to you, Sir, I prefer not to be here."

"Alright," Cosgrove agreed with a slight nod. "Have tomorrow off and once you leave I'll summon him."

"Thank you, Sir," Sadie said.

"Okay, well, it's time to get back to my meeting, and you to get back to work," Cosgrove said.

"Yes, Sir," Sadie said before she and Cosgrove went their respective ways.

At the drugstore, Todd was there with Ned as Ned was waiting on his prescription pain medicine to be processed. Ned's nose was swollen and beneath both eyes was dark purple.

When Todd looked down an aisle he recognized Valerie and Mat as Valerie and Mat were placing bottles of cold & flu medicine in a hand basket that Mat was holding.

Todd gestured towards the two while saying, "Hey, I recognize them. They part of Buffy's group."

Valerie sensed that she and Mat were being watched and turned to look. When she saw Todd and Ned, she told Mat, "Buffy's neighbor is here and he recognizes us."

Mat turned and watched as Todd and Ned walked towards them. As the two stepped up, Todd stared at the basket of medicine while saying, "I recognized you two as being Buffy's friends."

"We are," Mat said.

"I'm Valerie," she added.

"And I'm Mat," he said just after Valerie.

"I'm Todd and he's Ned. And I live in the house next door to Buffy."

"Mat and I heard of Ned actually," Valerie said as she looked at Ned's facial injury. "Alexis feels really bad about what happened."

Ned nodded with a grin before saying, "Can you let Alexis know that my nose is not as bad as it looks. My nose will heal with no permanent damage or disfigurement… according to the doctor anyway."

"Is it broken?" Mat asked.

"The doctor did find a small hairline fracture," Ned said. "He said that it was so minute that he almost missed seeing it. So it shouldn't take too long to heal."

"That's good," Valerie said.

"So what's up with all the cold & flu medicine?" Ned asked.

"Yeah, you two are gathering enough of it for a small clinic," Todd added.

"It's for a small army actually," Mat said.

"What small army?" Ned asked.

"Buffy's small army," Valerie said.

"They weren't sick earlier," Todd quickly said.

"You two met Danni, right," Valerie asked.

"Yes," Todd said as Ned just nodded.

"Okay, well, she's now sounding as though she has a bad cold and she's running a fever," Valerie began. "And with Buffy's group living in close quarters with each other, Buffy fears that Danni's flu like symptoms will spread quickly to the others."

"Hence all the cold & flu medicine," Todd said as he gestured towards the hand basket.

Valerie grinned before echoing, "Hence all the cold & flu medicine."

"Valerie, Alexis had agreed to go to the movies with me…" Ned was only able to get out.

"Mr. Ned Wiley, your prescription is now ready," a voice said over the intercom.

As the person was repeating the intercom message, Todd told Ned, "That's you."

Ned gave Todd a nod before he continued with, "Anyway, before Alexis and I could agree to a movie or exchange numbers, I had to go to the hospital…" Ned gestured towards his nose. "For obvious reasons. Anyway, could you give Alexis my number for me?"

Valerie and Mat both grinned before Valerie pulled out her cell phone and said, "Sure. What is it?"

"You're going to store on your phone?" Ned questioned.

"I have no pen or paper so I was until I can pass on the number to Alexis," Valerie said. "Once I pass on the number I'll delete it. Okay?"

Ned nodded before saying, "Okay." He then gave Valerie his number. Once Valerie had the number, Ned gestured towards the pharmacy. "Well, I'm going to get my prescription."

"Okay," Valerie said before slightly waving. "Bye for now."

"Bye," Todd and Ned said.

Mat just slightly waved before Todd and Ned turned and walked towards the pharmacy.

"So, Val, do you think eight bottles of medicine will be enough?" Mat said.

Valerie shrugged before saying, "If not, we can always come back and get more."

"Alright," Mat said while easing his face closer to Valerie's face.

When Valerie saw what Mat was doing she grinned and leaned in to allow the kiss that Mat was planning to do.

The kiss ended when Valerie sense someone watching. When Valerie turned to look, a six-year-old was watching with gaping eyes.

Mat faced the boy just before the boy asked, "Are you two going to wrestle now?"

"Wrestle?" Mat confusingly asked. "Why do you think that we're going to wrestle?"

"When my mom and dad kiss they go to the bedroom and wrestle," the boy said.

Valerie amusingly grinned before saying, "We won't be wrestling here."

"But once we get home we just might," Mat jokingly said with a smug grin.

With an amused grinned on her face, Valerie mouthed out to Mat, "Behave."

"I am," Mat mouthed out with a grin.

When Valerie shook her head with a grin, a woman was at the beginning of the aisle while calling out, "Edward!"

"I'm here," Edward said as he turned towards the woman.

As the woman was stepping closer, she said, "Well, you are supposed to be with me, and I don't want you to be talking to strangers." The woman looked at Valerie and Mat before saying as an afterthought, "No offence."

"None taken," Valerie assured her. A curious expression came across the woman's face as she stared at the hand basket full of cold & flu medicine. "A friend of ours runs a… a private organization for wayward teenage girls. One of the girls is showing symptoms of the flu and we fear that it might spread to the others."

"Your friend's motto must be 'to always be prepared'," the woman said as Valerie was noticing a magical symbol tattooed on the inside of the woman's right wrist.

Valerie politely grinned before looking up at the woman's face and saying, "Pretty much."

"What is your names?" Edward asked.

Before Valerie or Mat could respond, the woman quickly told Edward, "Sweetie, you do not ask strangers their names." The woman looked up at Valerie and Mat again. "Again, no offence, but I'm trying to teach my son not to talk to strangers."

"We understand," Mat said.

Valerie looked at the woman's tattoo again while saying, "I like your tattoo."

The woman made a disapproving grunt before saying, "Look, we don't know each other and I don't want to be rude, but I'm not going to discuss my tattoos or anything else with you."

"Fair enough," Valerie said.

"Sweetie, let's go," the woman sternly told Edward.

"Okay," Edward grumbled before he and his mother walked away.

"We should go check out," Valerie strongly suggested. "I need to get back and look up a symbol."

Mat gave Valerie a curious look before gesturing towards the woman and asking, "Is that tattoo a magical symbol?"

"Yes," Valerie said with a nod. "Unfortunately, I can't remember the meaning of the symbol though."

"Is that woman in trouble?" Mat asked.

Valerie shrugged before saying, "If her other tattoos that she hinted to at having are magical symbols then it's possible that she might be in trouble."

Mat gave Valerie a curious look while asking, "When did she hint at having more tattoos?"

"The woman said that she wasn't going to discuss her tattoos with me," Valerie pointed out. "'Tattoos' as in the plural form; plus I also sensed that she was referring to multiple tattoos when she said it."

"Okay," Mat said with a slight grin. "Let's check out,"

Valerie nodded with a grin before the two walked towards the check-out line.

The two only made a few steps when Valerie stopped walking and said, "Ooh! Wait! Xander also wants us to pick up bedpans."

"Alright. Let's go find them," Mat said before the two went looking for bedpans.

Two counties away, Detective Jacob Scott (Buffy's current boyfriend) and his partner Detective Cliff Wong were walking towards the downstairs apartment to a four-family apartment building.

The building was condemned by the city six months ago and the owner of the building had placed a 'For Sale' sign in front of it rather than bringing it up to code.

Three unattended police cruisers were parked on the street with their lights flashing while five police officers (three males and two females) and three dead bodies were in the apartment that Jacob and Cliff were going to. The three dead bodies were males and their ages were estimated to be between eighteen and twenty-five.

When Jacob and Cliff entered, Cliff called out, "Hello! Homicide detectives!"

"In here," Jacob and Cliff heard someone calling out.

Jacob and Cliff walked into one of the bedrooms. After stepping in, Jacob asked the officers while he and his partner were putting on rubber gloves, "What do we have?"

"Three dead bodies with neck traumas…" the leading (first) officer was only able to get out.

"Neck traumas!" Jacob interrupted with as he went to examine the bodies himself. "What kind!!"

The first officer gave Jacob a curious look before answering with, "Two puncture wounds. There's no blood here, so we assume that they were dumped here within the last forty-eight hours."

Jacob was noticing bloodstains around each of the victim's mouth before demanding to know, "They've been here for forty-eight hours?!"

"We're guessing that since one of the three was reported missing more than forty-eight hours ago," the first officer said.

"Everyone out! Now!" Jacob ordered as he went to pull his cell phone from his belt.

"What's going on?" Cliff asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Jacob said as the second officer watched as one of the three bodies began to move.

"Hey! That one still alive," the second officer uttered in a shocked tone as the officer pointed.

"No! He's not!" Jacob insisted just as the new sired vampire leaped towards them from his laying position.

Jacob saw the vampire's sudden attack and quickly kicked the vampire back before he was able to reach his intended victim. The vampire, while displaying his demon features, immediately rolled into a crouched position.

As the vampire rose to full height the third and the most muscular built male officer there said, "His face is messed up."

Since Jacob had learned about vampires, he had been keeping a stake strapped beneath his left pant's leg and a squirt gun filled with holy water beneath his right pant's leg. With his cell phone in his left hand, Jacob cautiously reached towards his right pant's leg.

"You're not a beauty queen yourself," the vampire shot at the third officer.

The vampire then noticed Jacob as he was moving towards the squirt gun. As Jacob was pulling the squirt gun from the holder, the vampire leaped towards Jacob. Jacob quickly turned the squirt gun towards the vampire and began squirting.

The first stream hit the vampire in the hand and he recoiled his hand back. Jacob scrambled to the side to where the vampire would fly passed him in mid air. As the vampire did go pass him, Jacob continued to squirt the vampire wherever Jacob could see bare skin. With confused expressions across their faces, Cliff and the five officers just watched the vampire's skin sizzle and smolder.

Once the vampire hit the floor, he immediately leaped towards a closed window. The glass shattered and the window frame splintered when the vampire hit it, and within seconds the vampire was leaving everyone's sight as he ran into the night.

Cliff, while staring out the window towards where the vampire had disappeared, demanded to know, "What the hell was that?"

"A vampire," Jacob simply told everyone.

Cliff turned towards Jacob before asking, "And you're walking around with a squirt gun filled with some kind of acid?"

"Holy water actually, which is like acid to a vampire," Jacob said. "Anyway, I suggest that we leave now before these two wake up."

"These two are vampires too?" the third officer asked while gesturing towards them.

"Don't know for sure, but I don't want to wait around to find out," Jacob said. "Now let's move!" Jacob was the last one to leave the room and he shut the door behind him. As Jacob and the others were walking to a safe distance from the room Jacob dialed his cell phone.

Kennedy was driving as she, Buffy and Amber were en route back to the house. When Buffy's cell phone sounded, she looked to see who was calling before she answered with, "I thought you had to work tonight."

"I'm working now," Jacob said. "My partner and I were investigating a triple homicide with neck traumas."

"Vampires," Buffy quickly guessed, which grabbed Kennedy's and Amber's attention.

"Uh-huh," Jacob quickly answered. "One of the victims got up and attacked, but before anyone could get hurt, I chased him away with a water pistol filled with holy water."

"The other two haven't risen?" Buffy asked.

"Not yet, but I kind of expect them to," Jacob said.

"Kennedy, Amber and I are on the road now, so tell me where you are and we'll meet you."

Jacob told Buffy the address and gave directions. Once Jacob ended the call, Cliff told him, "I hope that was a specialty unit that you just invited to the party."

Jacob slightly chuckled before saying, "As a matter of fact, they are a specialty unit. The person I called was Buffy Summers and her profession is slaying vampires and demons; although she doesn't get paid for it."

"Demon hunters," the fourth officer uttered in disbelief. "Did I somehow fell into a weird horror film?"

Jacob gestured towards the room while saying, "You witnessed what happened in there. And Buffy, although she does hunt demons and does work closely with actual demon hunters, is actually called a vampire slayer."

"I stand corrected," the forth officer sarcastically said.

"Obviously vampires are real," Cliff began. "So we should be grateful that Jacob knows one of these… these vampire slayers."

"Help a person out here," the second officer began. "What's the difference between a demon hunter and a vampire slayer?"

"A demon hunter chooses to hunt demons," Jacob began. "A vampire slayer is chosen by what is known as the 'Powers That Be.'" He glanced more at the female officers as he continued to say, "Vampire slayers are always women and these women have extraordinary strength. They're very agile, have fast reflexes and their healing time for major wounds is measured in hours rather than days."

"So this Buffy is strong," the third officers said with a little smugness to his tone.

"Buffy is very strong… although you won't believe it while looking at her," Jacob said.

"You think she would arm wrestle me?" the third officer questioned.

Everyone shot him a confused look before Jacob asked, "Why would you want to arm wrestle her?"

"No one at the precinct can come close at beating me, and if Buffy is as strong as you claim, then she might be the only challenger who stands a chance," the third officer said.

Jacob chuckled before saying, "Yes. Challenge her and let me know how that works out for you."

"Okay, I will," the third officer said.

Jacob just shook his head and slightly round his eyes.

**TBC**


	47. Dream Walk

At the Summers' home, the potentials were either in the basement while watching TV or were up in their bedrooms. Willow, Xander, Amy, Dean, Sam and DG were in the kitchen while playing Monopoly. Teresa, Nick and Jocelyn were also in the kitchen while watching and learning the game.

Giles, Cain, Trevor and Jade were in the living room while watching the news.

Valerie and Mat were walking into the house. Valerie was carrying the bags with the eight bottles of medicine while Mat was carrying the bags with the four bedpans.

Before anyone within the house could investigate who were entering, Valerie called out, "Mat and I are back with the medicine."

"In the kitchen," Teresa called out. "Some of us, anyway."

As Valerie and Mat entered the kitchen, Mat said, "We bought eight bottles of cold & flue medicine and four bedpans. I hope that's enough."

"That should be enough… for now anyway," Willow said as Giles was entering the kitchen. "Put the bedpans below the sink, please."

"On it," Mat said as he went to put the bedpans below the sink as requested.

"Any word on Buffy," Valerie asked as she was putting the store bags on the counter.

"Yeah," Amy said. "She, Kennedy and Amber got in and out without incident. In fact, they are now on their way to check out a vampire situation."

"They didn't need back up?" Valerie quickly asked.

"They'll call if they need it," Giles assured Valerie.

Valerie nodded before saying, "Anyway, I saw a woman at the drugstore with a magical symbol tattooed on the inside of the wrist. I can't remember what the name of the symbol is or its function."

"Describe the symbol," Giles said.

"And later, I'll have you reviewing your symbols for homework," Willow added. Valerie grinned before describing the symbol, which was described as a ring of fire that circled ten small symbols and the ten symbols were arranged in a way that created a head of a bird.

Once Valerie described the symbol, Amy was the first to answer with, "That's a 'Phoenix' symbol. That symbol is pretty much useless by itself."

"Yeah, well, she could have other magical symbols tattooed on her body," Valerie pointed out.

"That 'Phoenix' symbol can appear in many types of spells, including certain love spells," Amy said. "In fact, it represents 'forever' and 'loyalty' so, without knowing the other symbols we won't know what kind of spell… if any, the woman was involved with."

"That's not exactly true," Jocelyn began. Everyone gave Jocelyn a confused look. "Val, what were the woman's emotions?"

"Well… she was overly protective and cautious," Valerie said as she attempted to remember what else.

"Put it simply, she was paranoid," Mat added.

"No; she wasn't," Valerie quickly corrected.

"She seemed paranoid to me," Mat said.

"She didn't have fear or worry… in fact, her emotions were somewhat haughty and reticent," Valerie said. "Except for reticent… to a degree, none of those emotions are found in someone who is paranoid."

"Those emotions point to a person in a coven though," Jocelyn said.

"I didn't sense magic at all within her," Valerie said. "So if she's a witch…"

"I just used the term 'coven' to describe the loyalty that the woman was showing," Jocelyn quickly amended as Valerie sensed the emotion of recognition from Willow, Amy and Jocelyn.

"You three know what kind of spell that that woman had done," Valerie accused as she was gesturing towards Willow, Amy and Jocelyn.

"Amalgamation spell," Willow, Amy and Jocelyn said in unison.

"Help out us non-magical people," Xander began. "What does that spell do?"

"Val?" Willow quickly asked in a quizzing tone.

Valerie grinned before saying, "It's a magical equivalent to a nondisclosure contract; except it's more powerful… more binding than someone signing a contract."

"Not the explanation I was looking for, but an acceptable one," Willow said. Valerie again grinned.

"Something tells me that something worse happens to the violators of the Amalgamation spell than going to prison," Xander said.

"There are no violators to this type of spell," Willow quickly said. "A person under this type of spell is bound by magic to keep a secret of his or her exclusive group."

"As a side effect from the spell, a person will become secretive to even everyday things along with appearing snobbish and overly protective," Amy added.

"Is this something that we should be looking into?" Dean asked.

"Amalgamation spell is commonly used by certain fraternities and sororities to symbolize loyalty within his or her group; however, most of the time, those groups don't even cast the spell right to where it will work," Willow said.

"Secret orders will use that spell too," Jocelyn added. "And most of those groups do get it right."

"So was that a yea or a nay?" Dean asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to look into it… if nothing else, just to make sure that there's not another secret order like the Circle of the Black Thorn operating here within the D.C. area," Giles said.

"I'll do a general locator spell for every one who has the symbols to the Amalgamation spell tattooed on his or her body before I go to bed tonight," Willow said. "Tomorrow, during the day, we'll check them out."

"Once you get the addresses to them, I can check them out tomorrow as I work," Valerie volunteered. "Being that I'm all over the city anyway."

"You definitely don't need to be checking them out alone," Giles quickly told Valerie.

"Why not," Valerie asked.

"I know for a fact that you were told about how demonically powerful Wolfram & Hart was," Giles began. Valerie nodded as she gave Giles a curious look. "Wolfram & Hart's senior partners were part of the Circle of the Black Thorn, and the Circle of the Black Thorn wasn't the secret order that a lone slayer would want to stumble into by accident or by casual snooping."

"Okay, I get your point, but again I didn't sense any magic or demonic powers from that one woman," Valerie said as Danni entered the kitchen.

"She could've been the bloody note taker as far as we know," Giles told Valerie. "So you are not to investigate this on your own. Is that clear?"

Valerie politely grinned before nodding and saying, "Crystal."

"Good," Giles said.

"Not to interrupt this meeting in the war room, but I heard Valerie say that she was back with the medicine," Danni said in her flu-sick voice.

"One of us could've brought it to you," Teresa said.

"It's okay," Danni said. "I needed to stretch my legs anyway."

Valerie gestured towards the medicine while saying, "There are eight bottles in those bags."

"I just need one," Danni said as she moved towards the bags. "Not even that much actually."

After a thirty-minute-drive to Jacob's crime scene, Buffy, Kennedy and Amber were entering the house.

As soon as Buffy saw Jacob and the others, she asked, "Have the other two awakened?"

"No, and I would've called you if they did," Jacob assured her.

"Far… far from here," Cliff added.

Buffy grinned just before Jacob introduced everyone to each other.

Once the introductions were over, Buffy said, "Okay, show me where they are."

"This way," the first officer said.

Before anyone could move, the third officer said, "So, Buffy, I heard you have extraordinary strength."

Buffy gave the officer a curious look before she gestured towards Kennedy and Amber while saying, "All three of us do."

"I would love to arm wrestle you," the third officer said.

"Oh," Buffy said with an amused grinned across her face. "I'll think about it. In the meantime, is there a crowbar in one of your cars out front?"

"Each of the cars should be equipped with a crowbar," The first officer said as everyone, except for Kennedy and Amber, was giving Buffy a curious look.

"I would like to get one, and I'll show you what I need it for once I get it," Buffy said.

The first officer nodded before telling the fifth officer, "Go get a crowbar for Ms. Summers."

"It's Buffy," she corrected.

"I'll be back in a jiffy with your requested crowbar, Buffy," the fifth officer told her before walking away.

"Anyway, this way to the possible vampires," the first officer said before everyone began walking.

As everyone stepped into the room, the two bodies were in the exact same position as they were before.

Buffy knelt down and examined one body as Kennedy knelt down and examined the other. Buffy and Kennedy examined the inside of the mouth to their respective victims.

When Buffy saw enough, she stood up while saying, "This person is just dead."

"Same with this one," Kennedy said as she went to stand up.

"Are you sure?" Jacob quickly asked.

"We're sure," Buffy said as Kennedy nodded.

"But they both have bloodstains around their mouths," Jacob pointed out.

"Yes," Buffy agreed. "The vampire who did this was trying to sire them…"

"Sire them?" the second officer questioned.

"Sire; the act of turning a human into a vampire," Buffy explained. "And to do that the vampire must leave his or her victim with enough blood to where the victim doesn't die immediately, and right before the victim passes out from the lack of blood, the vampire must make his or her victim drink his or her blood. Then anywhere between twenty-four to seventy-two hours—depending on how much blood the vampire had taken actually—the victim becomes a vampire."

"So how can you be certain that these two won't become vampires?" the first officer asked as the fifth officer was returning with the crowbar."

"If you look inside their mouths at the back of their throats, you will notice that there is no bloodstain at their throat…" Buffy answered.

"They didn't swallow the vampire's blood," Jacob said.

"They didn't," Buffy confirmed. "The vampire accidentally killed these two before trying to make them drink, which means that we are dealing with an incompetent vampire or a newly sired one. And since one of the three victims was successfully sired, I would guess the latter."

"So what now?" Cliff asked.

"Kennedy, Amber and I will do a patrol of this area tonight for a few hours," Buffy said. "Maybe we'll get lucky and find these vampires before someone else gets killed."

"We'll drive around and look too," the first officer said.

"Okay, well, I can't tell you guys not to do your patrols, but if any of you suspect anyone of being a vampire, I strongly urge each one of you to keep your distance and call me," Buffy told them.

"You don't think that we… some of us anyway, can handle a vampire?" the third officer asked.

Buffy reached out for the crowbar while telling the fifth officer, "Let me have that."

"Of course," the officer said while holding out the crowbar for Buffy to take.

Buffy took the crowbar and grasped it at both ends. With little effort, Buffy used her slayer strength and bent the crowbar into a U-shape before any of the officers had a chance to gasp in surprise of the sight.

Buffy then held out the U-shaped crowbar for anyone to take while saying, "Any officer who can straighten out this crowbar as fast as I had bent it has my blessing to go out and hunt vampires along with earning the right to arm wrestle me."

Jacob showed an amused grinned as Cliff and the officers stared at Buffy with surprised and dumbfounded expressions on their faces as she stood holding the crowbar.

After getting over the sight of Buffy bending the crowbar with ease, the third officer took the crowbar. With as much strength as he could gather, the third officer made failing attempts to straighten out the crowbar.

When the officer's face turned red under the strain of him trying to been it, Amber warned, "Don't hurt herself. It's not worth it."

With a slight humiliated expression across his face the third officer gave up and held out the crowbar for Buffy to take.

Buffy took the crowbar and as she slightly held it up, she asked, "Would anyone else like to try?" The officers either shied away from looking at the crowbar or shook their heads when Buffy looked at each of them one by one. When there were no takers Buffy straightened out the crowbar with ease and with very little wave to the crowbar afterwards. She then held out the crowbar for the fifth officer to take. "Sorry for the slight bend in your crowbar, but trying to straighten anything out to be perfectly straight after being bent is hard to do."

"That's quite alright," the officer assured her as the officer took the crowbar.

Buffy turned towards the third officer and said, "I hope you understand, but I'm going to pass on your arm wrestling challenge."

"Yes," the officer uttered. "I understand completely."

Buffy grinned before she turned towards Jacob and saying, "We will begin our patrol now and patrol for three to four hours."

"Okay," Jacob said. "Stay safe out there."

Buffy nodded with a grin before she, Kennedy and Amber turned and walked away.

"What do we do with these two?" the fourth officer asked while meaning the two bodies.

"We treat it as a homicide without any suspects," Jacob began. "Hopefully, before long, the case will get placed with the cold cases."

"Let's contact the coroner," the first officer said.

On the road between the Summers' home and Mat's apartment, Valerie followed Mat home on her motorcycle.

Once inside, Mat's apartment Valerie placed her helmet inside the closet nearest the front door while saying, "I'm not wanting to watch any TV before bed, but I do want to meditate before I go to bed."

Valerie shut the closet door, and as she turned towards Mat, Mat put his hands on both sides of Valerie's waist before saying with a pleasant grin, "How about going to bed before you meditate."

Valerie loosely wrapped her arms around Mat's neck before saying, "Matthew Horatio Alexander, I do believe that you're trying to seduce me."

"If you definitely don't know for a fact then I'm must be doing it wrong," Mat playfully said with a slight grin.

As Valerie slowly moved towards Mat for a kiss she said alluringly, "You're doing nothing wrong."

Valerie and Mat passionately and lastingly kissed near the closest and without progressing anywhere else in the apartment, Mat went to remove Valerie's shirt. Valerie allowed it and once the shirt was off, Mat pressed his lips against Valerie's again as he went to undo Valerie's bra. The shirt and bra were allowed to drop onto the floor just before Valerie began undoing Mat's clothes.

Friday April 26, 3:15 A.M., Valerie and Mat had only been sleeping for a short time before Valerie began astral projecting in her sleep.

Valerie's subconscious allowed her spirit to retrace her time-traveling trip to Erin's apartment in Haddyn.

She appeared there when Melaka Fray woke from her latest trance.

"Where am I?" Valerie confusingly questioned in a severely stupor-like state.

"Well?" Erin prompted as she saw Melaka moving. Marvel moved closer.

"Well?" Valerie echoed in the same stupor-like state.

Melaka stood up with the scythe before saying, "I astral projected into the past." Valerie gave Melaka her full attention. "There I saw a slayer; a half demon that looked like a normal girl… younger than me at the time, but most likely dead long ago from old age; a large group of girls younger than me as well and various of other people, including a ghost whisperer…"

"A ghost whisperer?" Erin echoed.

"Someone who can see and hear ghosts, and me," Melaka said.

"You were seen?" Marvel quickly asked.

"I was, by, uh… by that ghost whisperer," Melaka said. "I should've asked for names… at least I should've found out what the slayer and the ghost whisperer names were."

"Did you find anything out?" Erin asked.

"Yes," Melaka said. "I communicate with the slayer through the ghost whisperer, and the slayer… and her group are going to hide information for me that will tell me what it means to be a slayer… and a time-capsule within the 'Orion Galaxy' science building. What's a time-capsule?"

"Don't know," Marvel said as Erin shrugged and shook her head.

Melaka shook it off before saying, "Okay, well, I need to go and find out if what I heard about Harth and his lurks are true."

"Stay safe out there," Erin told Melaka.

"I always have that plan," Melaka said as she moved towards the door with her scythe.

"And take this… him… Marvel with you," Erin added.

"I'll leave," Marvel said. "You can find me, Melaka, where we met."

"Good to know," Melaka said as she left Erin's apartment followed by Marvel. Valerie's astral projecting spirit had also followed behind Melaka and Marvel.

Once Melaka, Marvel and Valerie's unseen astral projecting spirit exited the building Marvel said his goodbye and left.

Valerie's spirit followed Melaka as Melaka went her direction. Once Melaka reached the corner of the building, a twenty-something-year old man leaped out in front of Melaka. Without hesitation, Melaka kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying several feet before he hit the ground.

Melaka readied the scythe to do battle, and when she realized who it was, she lowered the scythed while uttering, "Clint!" Clint got onto his knees while trying to breathe normally as Melaka stepped up to him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Clint slightly hesitated to answer with, "At the moment trying to catch my breath after you knocked the wind out of me. What the hell you kicked me for?!"

"You're lucky that's all I did… or will do," Melaka said. Clint shot Melaka an annoyed look. "What are you doing in this area?! And it better not to grab from this sector."

"I followed you and that strange looking… person here to tell you that Gunther wants to see you," Clint said before he went to stand up.

"You followed me here?" Melaka echoed in disbelief.

"Yeah, and let me tell you that it wasn't easy in spite of that person who was slowly you down. I almost lost you a few times… in fact I did lose you, but then I realized that you were heading in the direction of your sister's place. And then I had to wait all this time for you to leave there. What were you doing up there for so long?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"I was only wondering. Anyway Gunther paid me two sil to deliver the message."

"Why does he want to see me?"

Clint shrugged before saying, "One of the sil was for me not to ask questions, and you know me, Mel; as long as the pay is good, I do what I'm told."

"Fine, I'll find out what he wants," Melaka said. She then hesitated to leave. "Clint, if any of the buildings get hit tonight within twenty buildings of my sister's building, I'll assume it's you doing the grabbing."

"You made it perfectly clear already that the buildings in this sector are off limits, Mel, and I'm not stupid enough to cross you or your sister."

"You being stupid enough is debatable. After all, it was you who tried to grab from Erin's partner's apartment."

"I didn't know whose apartment it was," Clint insisted. "And the job looked easy."

"In any case, you've been warned."

"And for the sixth time," Clint added. "Melaka, I got it."

"You had better," Melaka said before she turned and went about her business. Valerie's spirit followed her.

Valerie's spirit followed Melaka through winding turns, between building and over rooftops for several minutes before Melaka entered a building. Valerie's spirit continued to follow Melaka passed a short-heavy set man and into a room with a glass floor over a large pool of water.

"_Welcome, Mela…" _Gunther telepathically told Melaka, which went unheard by Valerie.

"That's a… what the hell is that?!" Valerie's spirit uttered as she squatted down for a better look. Valerie's words went unheard by Melaka and Gunther. "That's a mer… man of some sort!"

"_You're alone?"_ Gunther telepathically asked.

As Melaka held the scythe in her right hand and gestured around with her left hand, she asked, "Do you see anyone else?"

"Who are you talking to?" Valerie's spirit asked.

"_No, but…never mind," _Gunther telepathically said as he shook off the feeling of there being another presence within the room_. "Anyway, I have a grab for you."_

"You paid Clint two sil for him to tell me to come here, and after I get here, you tell me that you have a grab for me," Melaka pointed out.

"Who are you talking to?" Valerie's spirit again asked Melaka.

Melaka didn't hear Valerie and continued with, "Why didn't you give the grab to Clint? You paid him enough for the job." When Gunther didn't answer Melaka gently tapped on the floor with the wooden end of the scythe. "Hello? Gunther?"

"_Sorry_," Gunther telepathically said.

"Why didn't you give the grab to Clint?" Melaka repeated. "You paid him enough for the job."

"Apparently, you're talking to this, uh… to this demon-merman, but I'm not hearing him talking back," Valerie's spirit pointed out. "Hmm, you must be able to sense or hear something that I can't."

Gunther slightly hesitated to say, _"I sense a presence within this room."_

"Hello, I'm here," Melaka said.

"_Not yours,"_ Gunther quickly corrected. Melaka confusingly looked around. _"It's like… never mind. Anyway, this grab is special, important and it has to be done by you. You'll even get a kick out of it, I'll bet. That's why I paid Clint two sil to find you."_

"Okay," Melaka said skeptically. "What is it?"

"_Smugglers are smuggling a trunk along with other merchandise. The contents of the trunk are what you'll be after."_

"You want me to grab from smugglers?"

"_Do you have a problem with that?"_

"Not at all," Melaka assured him.

"_Anyway, the smugglers will be driving an old high-rise-cleaner hover-vehicle. The vehicle will be empty of any liquids… mostly…"_

"Mostly?" Melaka echoed.

"_I understand that it's difficult to empty one of those vehicles completely. Anyway, the smugglers will be unloading the vehicle's merchandise… except for the trunk that you'll be after in thirty-five minutes at Spruce and Adam." _(A/N just making up street names. I have no clue where those streets are in Manhattan or if they even cross or even exist)

"In thirty-five minutes?!" Melaka uttered. "You didn't give me much time to prepare for this grab or to get there."

"_I sent Clint out looking for you this morning. It's not my fault that you're a difficult one to track down or catch up to." _

"Okay-okay, it's fine. I'll make it work. So how much are you paying me for this grab?"

"_We'll discuss what this grab was worth to you when you return, and I'll will pay you what you think is fair."_

"Okay," Melaka said skeptically. "Anyway, I'd better get going; otherwise I'll miss this grab."

"_Good luck,"_ Gunther said before Melaka had a chance to move. Melaka nodded and turned. As Melaka was leaving the room, Valerie followed. _"Hmm? The presence seemed to have left with Melaka."_

Valerie's spirit again followed Melaka through winding turns, between building and over rooftops for several minutes before Melaka came to the intersection of Spruce and Adam.

Melaka got there in time to see the old high-rise-cleaner hover-vehicle merging into the air traffic.

"Crapped, I'm late!" Melaka uttered before she went to catch up to it. Valerie's spirit followed quickly.

Valerie's spirit had followed Melaka as she leaped from vehicle to vehicle until Melaka had leaped onto the old high-rise-cleaner hover-vehicle. Once Melaka was on top of it, she maneuvered herself until she was maneuvering hand-over-hand across the bottled frame of the vehicle.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Valerie's spirit uttered, which went unheard.

Melaka had almost fallen twice before she reached a hatch at the bottom of the vehicle. She got the hatch opened as quickly as she could and swung herself inside.

Valerie's spirit had gone through the wall of the high-rise-cleaner hover-vehicle, and once she spotted Melaka again, Melaka was being knocked across the damped cargo hold by two vampires.

After hitting the floor, Melaka quickly rolled and got to her feet. As she faced the vampires she uttered, "You two lurks are the last thing I expected to find in here."

"I could say the same thing about you," one of the vampires said. "Now I don't know why you're here, but you made a mistake in coming."

"Yeah-yeah-yeah," Melaka uttered as she readied herself and the scythe for the fight. "Let's get this over with. I have a trunk to find."

The vampires leaped forward to strike. Melaka evaded it, and made a counterstrike. Both vampires anticipated Melaka's countermove and countered her countermove that sent Melaka flying across the cargo hold.

As Melaka hit the ground again, Valerie's spirit said, "I would help you, but… I seemed to have come down with the case of being a ghost… I'm not sure how that happened."

As Melaka was getting back on her feet again, the second vampire was right there and sent her flying again. She landed near the first vampire. As she was getting on her feet the first vampire kicked her back into the slightly flooded part of the cargo hold.

Melaka slightly hesitated to get up, and when she did move, she moved very slowly—as if she was severely hurt—to her knees.

The vampires approached Melaka without caution, and when they were within striking distance, Melaka leaped towards the second vampire at her top speed while swinging the scythe.

The vampire moved to evade her strike, but he wasn't quick enough, and the scythe sliced through his throat. In one fluid motion and before the second vampire had a chance to burst into dust, Melaka maneuvered herself to where she was driving the wooden end of the scythe into the first vampire's back at the heart. The two vampires burst into dust seconds apart.

Melaka waited until the dust had cleared before she stepped out of the slightly flooded part of the cargo hold and into the dry part.

After a short search of the cargo hold, Melaka found the trunk. She knelt down in front of it and placed the scythe on the floor to the right of the trunk.

Melaka placed her hands on the chest and with her slayer strength, she popped the lid open. She then slightly jumped back a little when a four-armed-demon-monkey jumped out of it with a high pitch screech.

"Screevul eep howowok slayer mek mek slayeevil," came rattling out from the monkey. Before Melaka was able to realize the situation the monkey grabbed the scythe. "Tek mu heh heh bye."

"Hey!" Melaka uttered before trying to reach for the scythe, but before she was able to grab it from the monkey, the monkey ran off with it. "Gimme that back!"

As the monkey ran towards the hatch that Melaka had entered, Melaka gave chase.

As the monkey was leaping through the hatch, Melaka followed it out while uttering, "No, you don't!"

"Yenha yenha screefall bim," the monkey rattled off just before he landed on the hood of a flying car and jumped away towards another flying car

Melaka chased the monkey from car to car as Valerie's spirit followed them both. Melaka chased the monkey through the city for miles before the monkey stopped on the roof of an abandon high-rise.

Once Melaka caught up with the monkey, she looked down into the penthouse. The entire glass ceiling was shattered into small pieces and those pieces of glass were randomly scattered within the room.

The first thing that caught Melaka's attention was the design in the tan carpet, which was a huge red silhouette image of the scythe within a red silhouette cycle. The red circle had a broken brick-path-pattern to it. Red silhouette curling branches filled the area on the right and left side of the Scythe within the circle.

Built-in bookshelves filled a good portion of the four walls with a sliding ladder that slid along a rail in front of the bookshelves. Old dusty books filled the shelves.

The wall with the least amount of shelving had a fireplace and to the left to of the fireplace on the same wall was a large deer head. Two long wooden tables, two wooden chairs and a fabric-torn living room chair were within the room.

Once Valerie's spirit had caught up with Melaka and the monkey, she saw the sight of the penthouse too.

"Whoa!" Valerie uttered while staring into the room.

Melaka—while seemingly had forgotten about the monkey or the fact that the monkey had the scythe—dropped down into the penthouse. The monkey and Valerie's spirit followed.

Valerie's spirit went to one of the bookshelves as Melaka went to another. Valerie couldn't pick up any of the books for examination, but she did read the books' spines on the books that had print.

After reading what were on a few of the books, Valerie turned towards Melaka while uttering, "Hey! These are watcher's diaries!" Suddenly things within the room went from being normal to being a strange cartoon-like outline without color. "What's going on?!" Things then went from being a strange cartoon-like outline without color to all white. "I can't see. What's happening?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N The last half of this chapter is a modified version of Joss' Whedon's 'Tales' from the comic book 'Tale's of the Slayer'. Unless I'm writing in 1****st**** person or one of the characters is a mind-reader or is telepathic (which Gunther is… in my story anyway) I normally don't write the characters' thoughts, so Melaka's thoughts were omitted. So you will have to read Tale's of the Slayer's to know what Joss' version is and what Melaka was thinking during the job.**


	48. Early Morning

"Val! Val! Wake up!" Mat uttered in a worried tone as he was shaking her awake.

While wearing one of Mat's shirts for a nightgown, Valerie abruptly shot up into a sitting position while wildly looking around and demanding to know, "Where am I?!"

"You're at my place. Were you having…" Mat was only able to get out before Valerie hugged him tight around the neck. "A bad dream?"

"A weird dream," Valerie said as she continued to hold Mat tightly around the neck.

As if Mat was having difficulty breathing, he slightly struggled to say, "Slayer strength."

"Oh! Sorry," Valerie said as she ended the hug. "Anyway, I had a weird dream about Melaka Fray."

"You had gone to her through astral projection, so it would make sense that you would dream about her," Mat said. "And did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

Valerie amusingly grinned before saying, "I've been told that before. Sorry if I woke you."

"It's fine, but I was about ready to call Buffy," Mat said.

Valerie gave Mat a confused look before saying, "Since I don't sleep with Buffy I really doubt that she would care that I talk in my sleep."

"I was about to call Buffy because it took me almost thirty minutes to wake you," Mat pointed out. "You had me worried that something… that something mystical was going on."

"That's weird that you couldn't wake me," Valerie said with a confused expression across her face. "Normally I'm easy to wake up." Valerie then turned towards the clock, which read 3:58 A.M.

When Valerie's confused expression deepened, Mat asked. "Anything wrong?"

"It's been barely an hour since we laid down to sleep," Valerie said.

"And you began talking in your sleep about thirty minutes after you drifted off," Mat said.

"But my dream…" Valerie said before stopping herself.

"What about it?" Mat prompted.

"Okay, I feel as though I've been dreaming for hours."

"Not at all uncommon to feel that way after waking up," Mat assured her.

"I guess," Valerie said as Mat saw that she was pondering her thoughts.

Mat leaned closer to Valerie as if to kiss her before whispering, "I would like to hear all about your dream, after I dream a few of my own."

Valerie grinned before saying, "There's a good chance that I won't remember much of the details by then."

"I'll take my chances," Mat said before giving her a quick kiss. "Sweet dreams."

Valerie again grinned before echoing, "Sweet dreams."

Once Valerie and Mat were lying down again, Valerie pondered her thoughts for a brief moment before shutting her eyes.

It took Valerie several minutes longer than Mat to get back to sleep, and when she reached a deep sleep, her astral projecting spirit once again traveled to Melaka's time and place.

Two hours before sunrise in Melaka's time, Melaka and her four-armed monkey were making their way through the 'Orion Galaxy' science building.

Valerie's spirit joined Melaka and the monkey as Melaka scolded, "Gates, I saw that! We're not here to grab, so put it back!"

"Eep! Eap!" Gates squawked as he held it tight with all four hands.

"Don't Eep-eap me!" Melaka uttered. "We're here to find the information that Buffy told me to find… at least I think she was Buffy; according to those watcher diaries that you led me to, the woman was Buffy. So gimme!"

"Mek," Gates squawked before turning over what he had taken to Melaka.

Once Melaka put the item back in its proper place, she continued on. Gates and Valerie's spirit followed.

Valerie's spirit followed Melaka and Gates through the science building from floor to floor. After a thorough search of the upper floors, Valerie followed Melaka and Gates into the basement.

Melaka was in the basement for a short time when she came upon the constellation-illustration that created a shape of a scythe on one of the large bricks.

Although Melaka had the scythe in her hands, she looked around for something else to smash the wall with. She was only looking around for a short time when she located an emergency ax not too far.

The ax was behind a locked glass box and it didn't take much for Melaka to break the lock and open the box. Once Melaka grabbed the ax she went back to the wall.

The brick with the illustration on it was a fake brick, and once Melaka hit it once it crumbled quickly. After brushing away the dust and the broken pieces of the fake brick, she took out a good size strong box, and the first thing that caught Melaka's eye were the cartoon images of herself while holding a scythe decaled all over the six sides of the box.

Valerie's spirit immediately saw that too and said, "That's cute. It reminds me of that old Garfield lunchbox that my mom bought from a yard sale."

Melaka put the box on the ground and opened it. Inside, Melaka found a collection of photographs of Buffy, the scoobies, several potentials and several other people of interest along with a makeshift slayer's manual made up of comic book panels. Melaka's cartoon image was the icon character to the slayer's manual.

The first thing that Melaka did was thumb through the slayer's manual without really reading any of its pages. She then put the slayer's manual down, picked up the photos and slowly flipped through them.

When Melaka flipped to the seventh photo, Valerie saw a picture of herself while wearing her P-Express uniform.

"Hey! That's me!" Valerie uttered as things suddenly went from being normal to being a strange cartoon-like outline without color. "Ooh, déjà vu." Things then went from being a strange cartoon-like outline without color to all white.

Valerie abruptly shot up into a sitting position while wildly looking around.

Mat was awake and was dressed in his P-Express uniform. When he saw Valerie's abrupt movements, he said, "Okay; I'm officially worried about you. Twice… within three hours, you wouldn't wake up."

"I had a sequel to that weird dream," Valerie said as she looked towards the clock, which read 6:15 A.M. "Did I talk in my sleep again?"

"You said a few words that I couldn't make out," Mat said. "I called Buffy's house. Giles picked up and I told him about your deep sleep issue."

"Mat, it's sweet that you worry about me, and I don't know why I'm sleeping as deeply as I suddenly am, but I don't think it's anything to be worried about," Valerie said as she went to get up.

"Not exactly word for word, but that was pretty much what Giles had said," Mat told her. "However, he does recommend that we monitor how often it happens."

"I'm sure my dreams and my deep sleep are a side effect of me astral projecting last night to Melaka Fray's time and place, and that they'll subside," Valerie assured Mat. "Right now though… since I'm finally awake, I want to take a shower."

Mat nervously laughed before saying, "Okay, well, we're supposed to be at work in forty-five minutes."

"I'll hurry," Valerie said as she grabbed her clothes from the floor.

"Please do," Mat slightly begged.

Valerie shot Mat an amused grin before she walked towards the bathroom.

In the kitchen at the Summers' home, Jocelyn did five separate locator spells to locate each of the five magic ingredients that she needed. Once the fifth spell was complete, Jocelyn learned that the five ingredients were all in a three-mile radius of the house.

As Jocelyn was cleaning up her mess, Giles stepped in, and after sniffing the air, he questioned, "Isn't it a little early in the morning for spells?"

"I was doing locator spells to locate the magic supplies that I need," Jocelyn said.

"Wouldn't you need a modicum of the particular ingredient before that spell can work?" Giles asked.

"As a rule, yes, but by me drawing life from the Earth and plant life, I don't need a modicum of any plant to find it," Jocelyn explained.

"Being a witch, that's a good ability to have," Giles pointed out.

"It is," Jocelyn agreed in a mournful tone. "One of the few good things that came out of my crime against the Earth."

"You fell in the right crowed when you found us," Giles assured her.

"What do you mean?" Jocelyn asked.

"When you talk about that immortal spell or its effects on you, your words are filled with remorse and regret," Giles began. "You want redemption it's clear and Buffy is the person who will give you a shot at it."

Jocelyn nodded with a pleasant grin before saying, "Yes; I like it here. All of you are good people." Giles just grinned. "Anyway, I have my map marked and now I need to go find them."

"Jocelyn, you are still new to this century, and I would feel more comfortable if you would take one or two of the older girls with you," Giles told her.

Jocelyn nodded before saying, "Alright. Since Wendy and Carrie are charmed slayers, I'll invite them to accompany me."

"Good," Giles said as Jenny was entering the kitchen.

"I don't know where Wendy and Carrie are accompanying you to, but can I come?" Jenny asked.

"Christopher will be here in an hour or so for your lesson," Giles pointed out.

Jenny shrugged before saying, "I can always get the assignment from Eleanor or Hallie."

"That won't be necessary as you will be staying here," Giles told her.

"My grades are excellent… in fact, I'm a grade ahead of others my age so why can't I go with Jocelyn?" Jenny questioned.

"Your grades might be above average, but that doesn't give you a free pass to goof off," Giles retorted. "So you'll stay here and study with the others, and that's final."

Jenny slightly huffed before saying, "Fine."

"Anyway, are the others up?" Giles said.

"Teresa and Nick are making their rounds now to get everyone up. I was up already though." Before anything else got said, the doorbell rang. Jenny glanced towards the door as she continued to say, "I really hope that's Willow or Xander with something other than cereal to eat for breakfast. Oh, don't get me wrong; I like cereal, but I'm in the mood for… for anything else today."

Giles grinned as he walked passed Jenny.

Katrina was opening the door as Giles and Jenny stepped into the anteroom. Jocelyn looked into the anteroom from the kitchen doorway. A few of the younger potentials were making their way down the steps.

Before Giles had a chance to ask, Katrina uttered delightfully, "How're you doing, little cutie-pie."

"Okay, now I'm really hoping it isn't Willow or Xander with breakfast food," Jenny said loud enough for Katrina to hear.

"It's Dawn and Hunter," Katrina said as she went to pick up Hunter.

Dawn stepped in while carrying a few white boxes while saying, "I do have breakfast food though… donuts or a potential bribe; depending on how you want to look at it."

"Bribe for what?" Giles asked as he stopped up.

"Hunter has an immunization appointment this afternoon," Dawn began. "Brody has a meeting and I couldn't get the day off either, and so Hunter needs a cool aunt or a cool uncle-like friend to take him."

"Buffy was out late last night…" Giles was only able to get out.

"Passed three in the morning," Jenny interrupted with.

"And how would you know that when you were supposed to have been sleeping?" Giles quickly asked.

"One of my dreams woke me up around 2:50 A.M. and I couldn't get back to sleep," Jenny said.

"So you've been up for over three hours?" Giles asked.

"I've been awake for that long," Jenny said. "I stayed in bed though and read one of my Harry Potter books."

Giles shook it off, before saying, "Anyway, Hunter will stay here with us and we'll make sure that he gets to his doctor's appointment."

"And I'll take the donuts, which I'm very grateful for," Jenny said as she moved towards Dawn.

"You're welcome," Dawn said with a grin as Jenny took the boxes of donuts. "And thanks, Giles, for caring for Hunter today,"

"You're also welcome," Giles said.

"I'm taking these to the kitchen," Jenny said.

When Giles nodded, Jenny walked towards the kitchen. Except for Katrina while holding Hunter, the potentials who were in the anteroom followed Jenny. As Jenny and the others approached the kitchen, Jocelyn moved to let them pass.

"So when's Hunter's appointment and where?" Giles asked.

"I have an appointment card with that information," Dawn said as she went to her purse. It took a few seconds for Dawn to locate the card, and once she had the card, she held it out for Giles to take. "Here it is."

"Very good," Giles said as he took the card.

As Giles looked at the card, Dawn said, "Okay, well, I need to get to work."

"No problem," Giles said.

"Give me a kiss, sweetie," Dawn told Hunter.

Hunter abruptly leaned towards Dawn while upsetting Katrina's hold on him.

"Careful, Hunter," Katrina quickly told him as she moved quickly to keep from dropping him.

"Careful, sweetie," Dawn echoed as she also grabbed Hunter to keep him from falling. She then gave hunter a quick kiss. "Bye, sweetie."

"Bye," Hunter said while slightly waving.

Dawn grinned and waved back before she turned and walked out while shutting the door behind her.

"Well, Katrina, if you want a donut, you need to get in there before they're all gone," Giles said.

Katrina grinned before saying, "Let's go get a donut, Hunter." She then carried Hunter towards the kitchen.

Seconds after Giles and Katrina entered the kitchen Wendy entered and spotted what everyone was eating. "Ooh, donuts."

"Compliments of Dawn," Katrina said as Wendy went for a donut.

"For baby sitting Hunter no doubt," Wendy said as she glanced at Hunter.

"Hunter has a doctor's appointment as well that Buffy or I will take him to," Giles added as Wendy picked up a donut.

"Wendy, when you get done eating, would you mind going with me to pick up a few magic ingredients?" Jocelyn asked.

"Sure," Wendy began as Carrie was stepping in. "I'll go with you."

As Wendy took a bite of her donut, Carrie asked, "Where's everyone going?"

"Wendy agreed to come with me as I pick up some magic ingredients," Jocelyn said as Carrie went to give Hunter some attention. "You're welcome to join us."

"Sure," Carrie said before focusing on Hunter. "So, Cutie? How did we get lucky to have you today?"

As Hunter bashfully grinned against Katrina, Giles repeated, "Hunter has a doctor's appointment that Buffy or I will take him to."

"He's sick?" Carrie quickly asked in a concerned tone.

"It an immunization appointment," Giles assured her.

"Ooh!" Carrie uttered with a slight cringe. "I still have a vague memory what it's like to get those." Carrie then turned towards the donuts.

In Twin Falls, Idaho, after driving more than a hundred miles per hour most of the way from Los Angeles, Faith parked her SUV in a motel's parking lot.

Benjamin (Ben) Alistair, a former Time Enforcement Commission agent, but now, one of Angel's fulltime employees sat in the front passenger seat. Angel sat in one of the back seats where he was protected from the pending sunrise by the tinted side-windows.

Once Faith shut off the engine she turned to look at Angel before saying, "See, I knew I could get us here before the sunrise."

"Okay, well, let's get a room and get inside," Angel urged.

"According to the information that Buffy had emailed us, we are six miles from the hiking trails," Ben said as Faith and Angel opened their doors.

"You and I will check it out once we get a room," Faith told Ben as Ben was opening his door.

"And I'll join you guys after sunset," Angel added as he and Faith shut their doors behind them.

Seconds later, Angel opened the door to the guest reception area, which sounded a buzzer. As he, Faith and Ben were stepping into the vacant reception area they quickly noticed a crucifix on each of the four walls.

Before Angel could comment on the crucifix Ben jokingly said, "The manager knew you were coming, Angel."

"At least not me per se," Angel added in a more serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked as the motel receptionist, a twenty-year-old woman, was approaching the reception area.

"The manager is very religious or superstitions about the occults or he's trying to keep out…" Angel was only able to get out before hearing the woman and turning to look. When he saw the receptionist he continued to say with only a momentary pause, "a certain type of crowd all together."

"He's religious," the woman said. Angel gave her a curious look before noticing her name tag that read 'Kayla'. "I have good hearing and this room has one of those acoustic anomalies. You can whisper as low as you want within this room and I could still hear it." Angel just nodded with a polite grin. "And as for the superstition on the occults part goes, I only knew one person who was superstitious. She ruined her life over it and then she disappeared for a few months last Halloween. I found out last night from a friend that she's part of a support group in Washington, D.C. known as the… as the 'slayers'."

"You're referring to Valerie Blackstone, and she didn't ruin her life," Faith said.

Kayla slightly chuckled before commenting," So you'd heard of her."

"I more than heard of her," Faith said. "I know her and I consider her a friend. Anyway, we're here to get a room."

"Of course," Kayla said. "Before I do that though, how much do you know about Valerie?"

"More than you," Faith told her.

"Since Valerie and I were friends from first grade to our second year of high school I doubt that," Kayla retorted. "I… and a few others of our friends had stopped having anything to do with her when she involved herself with the occults."

"So when she needed her friends the most, you and the others bailed," Faith accused.

"It wasn't like that," Kayla insisted.

"Just give us a room," Faith impatiently urged.

Kayla slightly sighed before saying, "Of course."

"With the entrance door facing north," Angel added.

"An unusual request, but sure," Kayla said as she went to assign a room for Angel, Faith and Ben. "Can I see one of your IDs?"

"You can use mine," Faith said as she pulled it out of her back pocket along with a credit card. She then held out the items for Kayla to take. "I'm handing you my credit card too to pay for the room." Kayla nodded as she took the items.

"We'll need three beds too," Angel added. "Rollaway beds will be fine."

"Okay," Kayla said as she began typing on the computer. Then, as if out of the blue, Kayla continued with, "She believes in demons… actual demons."

Faith just showed the expression as if to say, "So."

When it became clear that Faith or Angel weren't going to respond, Ben asked, "Valerie told you that she believed in demons?"

"She didn't have to," Kayla said. "I saw it in her eyes during my 'Sweet Sixteen' party."

"What happened at that party?" Ben prompted.

"Well to begin with, my birthday happens to fall on Halloween and my mom had thrown me a surprise birthday-slash-Halloween costume party," Kayla began. "The theme of the party was come-as-your-favorite-or-your-most-feared-horror-character, so needless to say that more than half of my guests had showed up wearing ghoul and demon costumes. Val's reaction to some of the costumes was unsettling to say the least.

"Then at some point Brittany's dad came in while dressed like a gargoyle, and had stepped up to and stood next to Val for a second before she had a chance to notice his attendance. And when she did notice him, she quickly jumped back as if the devil himself was beside her. She then quickly grabbed the nearest threatening object… which so happened to have been a prop Grim Reaper's scythe that was made out of wood from another guest. When Val reared back to swing the scythe, the guest who had his prop snatched away the second before and two others grabbed Val and the scythe before Val had a chance to swing it. Brittany's dad quickly identified himself to Val and then Val apologized before going outside to calm herself.

"Heather, Angela and I followed Val out to find out what the… H-E-double hockey sticks her ominous actions were about, and once we asked, she told us about the dreams, dreams of demons… dreams of her fighting demons… and her reoccurring dream of her being killed by a gargoyle-like demon. She told us that she would dream of these demons each and every night and these dreams started around her fifteenth birthday.

"Angela was the first to tell her that demons aren't real, and that her dreams were just that. Once Heather and I agreed with Angela, Val reluctantly agreed, and although she did agree, I knew Val well enough to know that she didn't really agree with us. That was when I saw in her eyes that she believed in demons. And I was right. Six months later—a month and a half after Val's sixteenth birthday—she took a job at the 'Rare Books' Source' bookstore and began buying books on witchcraft and demons."

"And that was when you and your friends stopped having anything to do with Val," Ben accused.

"Not at that point," Kayla quickly corrected. "Nine… ten months after that, Tommy, Val's boyfriend at the time, catches her doing spells from one of the books and breaks up with her on the spot. Two days later, Tommy dies mysteriously, and that was when we stopped having anything to do with Val."

"So you blame Valerie for Tommy's death," Angel accused.

"Valerie was messing with the Black Arts," Kayla pointed out.

"Let me get this straight," Faith began. "You believe in witches, but not demons?"

"I don't believe in either one, actually," Kayla quickly said.

"You don't believe in witches, but you believe Valerie had killed Tommy though witchcraft," Faith pointed out. "That's a bit contradictory in belief."

"Valerie is a psychic," Kayla began. "Her ability is like Counselor Deanna Troy's ability from 'Star Trek, Next Generation… in fact, that was her nickname. Anyway, because of her being a psychic, I think Valerie had willed Tommy's death. The witchcraft that she performed was just the focal point that she needed to stretch out her psychic mind."

"So, you think that Valerie had psychically killed Tommy?" Angel questioned as he pulled out one of his business cards.

"That sounds more likely than Valerie putting the hex on him," Kayla said.

"Yeah, well, Valerie didn't kill Tommy psychically or with witchcraft," Angel said as he held out his card for Kayla to take. "In fact, we're here to investigate Tommy's death as well as the deaths of others."

"Others? What others?" Kayla quickly asked as she took Angel's card.

As Kayla looked at Angel's card, Angel said, "Trust me, there's been others."

"You're a private investigator?" Kayla questioned incredulously. "Based out of Los Angeles?"

"We're private investigators, based out of Los Angeles," Angel corrected as he indicated to Faith and Ben.

"It says here that you investigate the normal and the…paranormal?" Kayla questioned.

"In spite of what you believe, Valerie was right to believe in demons; they're out there," Angel said.

"And you three investigate the possibility of… of demon presence?" Kayla asked in an incredulous tone.

"We investigate pretty much of anything… no matter how bizarre the case sounds," Angel assured her. "Now about that room?"

"Oh, yes, sorry," Kayla said before she finalized the check-in process. "You three will be in room eleven… and the entrance to that room has a northern exposure." She then grabbed the key and held it out—along with Faith's ID and credit card—for Faith to take. As Faith was taking the items, Kayla continued with, "Oh, and the extra beds will be delivered to your room within the next hour."

"Thank you, Kayla," Angel said. When Kayla nodded with a polite grin, Angel, Faith and Ben turned to walk away.

Kayla watched the three as they left the reception area. Once the door had closed behind them, she got on the work computer and done a google search of Angel Investigations.

Some information had popped up about Angel Investigations, but nothing out of the ordinary. After looking at all the humdrum web-pages, she picked up the phone and dialed it.

After the phone rang over six times, a man's voice came on the line while saying, "This had better be an emergency."

"Did I wake you?" Kayla asked while sounding shocked.

"Yes, you woke me," the man quickly confirmed. "It's not even five… okay maybe it's close to five, but still."

"I'm sorry, David, I thought you would be up and dressed in your BDU's by now."

"No, and since I'm now station at a recruiting station, I work in my formals these days," David said. "Anyway, Cous, why did you wake me?"

"Since you're in L.A, I was hoping that you could get the intel on some people who are from the L.A. area for me."

"You had called me to ask me to spy for you?" David quickly questioned.

"I wouldn't put it that way," Kayla quickly said.

"Then in what way would you put it?"

"There are these motel guests who are from L.A., and I just want to know if I need to alert the authorities of possible nut-jobs in the area that's all."

"Okay, fine, I'll check them out from my end," David agreed.

"Thank you," Kayla said.

"So who are they?"

"Angel and company from…" Kayla was only able to get out.

"From Angel Investigation," David interrupted with. "'We investigate the normal and the paranormal' is their slogan."

"You heard of them?" Kayla quickly questioned while again sounding shock.

"They helped me out two months back with… with something," David said in a tone as if he didn't want to go into details.

"You're telling me that they aren't nut-jobs?" Kayla quickly questioned.

"Far from it," David said. "If they're in town, something… unusual must being going on there."

"They're here to investigate Tommy's death," Kayla quickly said.

"And I'm sure that you would've pointed them in Valerie's direction if you knew where she was," David accused.

"Didn't have to," Kayla shot back. "They knew who Valerie was, and Val's in D.C. while with a support group known as the 'slayers'."

"Val's with the slayers," David said while sounding surprised. "Wait! She's a slayer?"

"She's with the support group known as the 'slayers'," Kayla corrected. "She talked to Heather last night, and apparently there are other girls who dream of demons besides her."

"Val dreams of demons?" David quickly questioned.

"Since she was fifteen, and I thought you knew that."

"I just knew that she was reading books on witchcraft."

"Well, by her dreaming of demons was why she turned to the books on witchcraft—she was looking to understand them, and she thought that she could find the answer in those books. And then she comes across a support group, and that group tells her all the answers that she was looking for."

"I'll be damned," David uttered in proud voice. "Val's a vampire slayer."

"What are you carrying on about?" Kayla demanded.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but Angel and his agency save my life two months ago from… from some kind of body-snatching demon…."

"I didn't hear you correctly, because I just thought I heard you say that Angel had saved you from a body-snatching demon," Kayla interrupted with.

"I did say that," David confirmed. "My captain was killed during his leave and this demon had assumed his body and memories…"

"Okay, I now realize that you have gone nuts as well," Kayla quickly interrupted with.

"Alright, I can see that you need proof," David began. "Angel is one of the good guys, so don't freak out when I tell you something about him."

"Tell me what?"

"First of all, you should know that vampires exist. They are soulless demons and they kill viciously, strategically and without remorse. Angel on the other hand is a vampire with a soul…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Kayla quickly interrupted with. "Angel's a vampire?!"

"Yes, but because he has a soul he feels remorse, and he fights against other vampires and the forces of darkness."

"Oh, man, you actually believe what you are saying to be true," Kayla pointed out.

"Go talk to Angel. Tell him that you're my cousin and tell him what I had just told you. He'll show you proof."

"Okay, fine," Kayla said. "I'll call you back when I'm done. Bye."

"Bye," David said before hanging up.

**TBC**


	49. On the Horizon

Kayla grabbed the keys to the office and stuck a 'back in ten minutes' sign on the office door before locking up. She then walked towards room eleven.

Faith and Ben were stepping out of the motel room when Kayla stepped up. When Faith faced Kayla, Faith asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

"I believe everything is jim-dandy," Kayla said. "Can I speak with you two and your third friend together though?"

Faith slightly hesitated before gesturing towards the door with her head. Then without saying a word, Faith faced the door, opened it and gestured for Kayla to enter first.

Angel stared curiously as Kayla, Faith and Ben stepped in. Ben was the last one in and as Ben was shutting the door, Angel asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

"I'm going to be honest here," Kayla began as she slightly fidgeted. She then took a calming breath. "From our earlier conversation I thought that you three were nut-jobs, and so I called my cousin who lives in L.A. in order for him to run background checks on you three. And to my surprise, he knew you. According to him you three are legitimate and you three are… are on the side of good."

"Who's your cousin?" Angel asked.

"Sgt. David Castle of the United States Air Force," Kayla said. Expressions of recognition came across Angel's and Faith's faces. "And according to David, Angel, you're not human."

"Did he tell you what I am?" Angel asked.

"He said that you're a vampire with a soul… but even as I say this, I think I should have my head examine for entertaining the notion," Kayla said.

"It's true," Angel said.

"It's true?" Kayla skeptically echoed. "I thought vampires were supposed to have fangs or… or at least look different somehow."

"Like this," Angel said as he changed into his demon face.

Kayla quickly took a stepped back before uttering, "What the… how… you're a vampire!"

"Uh, yeah," Faith said as if to say, 'duh.'

Angel changed back to his human face before saying, "I won't hurt you."

Kayla stared apprehensively at Angel for a moment before breaking her stare and asking Faith and Ben, "Are you two vampires too?"

"Vampire slayer," Faith said as she slightly raised her hand. "And I don't slay Angel because Angel fights on the side on good."

"I'm just a human… well, and a former homeland security agent," Ben added. "I just recently joined Angel and his fight."

"Valerie isn't a part of any support group, is she?" Kayla asked.

Faith slightly hesitated before nodding in agreement and saying, "Valerie is a charmed slayer."

"Is a charmed slayer different than a vampire slayer?" Kayla quickly asked.

"Within the small picture there's no difference," Faith said.

"But in the bigger picture?" Kayla prompted.

"There are three types of slayers actually," Faith began. "A potential slayer, which is a slayer whose ability isn't yet active, and there are thousands of potentials in the world. And then there is a chosen slayer. Into each generation a slayer is born. One girl in all the world…"

"One girl?" Kayla quickly interrupted with. "Just one?"

Faith nodded as she continued with, "A Chosen One, born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. And on the death of the chosen slayer one potential slayer is activated by the forces that we call, the PTB AKA the 'Powers That Be', and normally the youngest of the potentials between the ages of fifteen and twenty is the one who gets activated. And then there are charmed slayers, which are potential slayers with their slayers' ability activated through witchcraft."

"Witchcraft?!" Kayla echoed in a shock tone.

Faith nodded as she continued to say, "Ten years ago, Willow Rosenberg—the most powerful witch on this continent, and possibly this world—had come up with the incantation to activate the powers of any potential at our will."

"So Val's dreams of demons were… what?" Kayla prompted.

"Memories of past slayers, and training for if she would've been chosen by the PTB," Faith said.

"So all potential slayers dream of demons?" Kayla asked.

"They do, and so do chosen slayers," Faith said.

"And you are a… a chosen slayer?" Kayla asked.

Faith grinned before saying, "Good guess, and through manipulation of the rules there are other chosen slayers."

"Since a slayer has to die for another to be activated; how?" Kayla asked.

"One has to die, true, but that one doesn't have to stay dead," Faith pointed out.

Kayla thought for a second before spouting out in an eerie tone, "Willow Rosenberg can raise the dead?!"

"Ye… well, that's not what I meant, but as long as the death is a mystical one, yeah," Faith said. "She has raised Buffy Summers from the dead after a mystical death, and before you ask, Buffy Summers is the oldest living chosen slayer. She died twice though; first by drowning at the age of sixteen by the hands of a master vampire. Angel and someone named Xander had gotten to Buffy in time to resuscitate her. That short death activated Kendra and thus having two vampire slayers. Kendra was killed a year later, at which I was activated and putting me as the slayer who had to die before another one could be activated."

"And did you ever die?" Kayla asked.

"With a doctor standing near me to resuscitate me within three minutes, I had stopped my heart, thus activating Jamie. Jamie was killed outright three years after her activation, which activated Verna. Verna was also killed outright and her death activated Tabitha. And Tabitha is currently stationed in New Sunnydale California. She's sixteen years old and as of a few hours ago, she was alive and well without any deaths."

"We know that this is a lot to take in," Angel said.

"No… it's really not," Kayla quickly corrected. "I'm mean, sure it would've been, but since Val had told us about her dreams on my sixteenth birthday, she would confide in us about them to a point of us being tired of hearing them. Oh God!! Damn it!!"

"What?" Angel, Faith and Ben questioned.

Kayla stared into Faith's eyes while saying, "When Valerie needed her friends the most, we weren't there for her. I owe her an apology… no! Actually I owe her a lot more than that."

"Potential slayers lose their friends once the nightmares begin," Faith said in a mournful tone. "Being alone and friendless seems to be the default way of life for us slayers and potential slayers. So you should forgive yourself."

"I'm more concerned about Val forgiving me," Kayla quickly said.

"I'm good at reading people… normally, and in the short time I was around Val, she seemed to be the sort of person who doesn't hold a grudge; well, not for long anyway," Faith said. "So… well, I could be wrong—it does happen on rare occasions—but I'm certain that Val will forgive you."

Kayla grinned before saying, "I hope that this isn't one of the rare times that you are wrong."

Faith nodded with a grin before saying, "Anyway, Ben. We should get out there."

"What killed Tommy?" Kayla quickly asked before Faith and Ben could move.

Faith gave Angel a look as if she was telepathically discussing if she should answer truthfully.

Angel nodded before saying, "Tommy was attacked by a swarm of spiderlac demons."

"Spider…lac? Is that a type of spider?" Kayla asked.

Angel nodded before saying, "Full-grown ones can weigh anywhere between ten and fifteen pounds. They live and hunt in swarms, and they feed on mammals. Nothing of the mammal is left once they're done feeding."

"Then a swarm of Spiderlac wasn't what had killed Tommy," Kayla quickly said. .

"It was," Angel said. "When a female is ready to lay her eggs, she will pounce on the largest mammal that she can find and inject the mammal with her venom. A partial dose of her venom will turn the mammal's blood into a salt-like substance within twelve hours, which was what had happened to Tommy."

"My god! Is that how he died!" Kayla uttered, which almost came out as a question.

Angel nodded before saying, "A swarm of spiderlac doesn't usually lose its prey, unless some animal or person had interfered during the attack. So we believe at some point during Tommy's attack someone or some animal had helped Tommy to escape."

"But he didn't really escape, did he?" Kayla pointed out. Angel just shook his head in agreement. "So what would've happened if Tommy would've received the full dose?"

"A full dose of a spiderlac's venom is no less than an ounce and it will completely and rapidly hollow out the mammal's body," Angel informed. "Once the carcass is hollowed out, the female will deposit her eggs within the carcass' stomach. Once the eggs hatch, the hatchlings will devour what's left of the carcass."

"Hey, wait!" Kayla uttered as a thought occurred to her. "Missing dogs are common among the hiking trails… Oh, no! Craig!"

"Who's Craig?" Ben asked.

"Craig is my best friend's brother," Kayla said. "He pitched a tent on one of the hiking trails and was never seen again. We thought he had pitched a tent to throw us off and then took off somewhere. He's dead, isn't he?"

"We don't know it to be a fact, Kayla, but if I would have to guess, I would say yes," Angel said.

When Kayla pondered her thoughts, Faith again suggested, "Ben, we should get out there, and see if we can found that swarm."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kayla quickly asked.

"You can discourage your guests at going hiking," Ben suggested.

Kayla looked at her watch before saying, "Okay, well, my shift ends within the next two hours, so I doubt that I'll be any good in that department."

"You can at least discourage your friends in going hiking," Angel said.

Kayla nodded before saying, "Okay. Well, I should reopen the office."

"We all have our jobs to do," Angel said.

Kayla nodded with a slight grin before she waved and said, "See you around."

"See you," Angel said before Kayla turned and walked out followed by Faith and Ben.

In Washington, D.C. Jocelyn, Wendy and Carrie had found and picked up three of the five magical ingredients. As they were going after the fourth ingredient, they followed the map into a warehouse with painted windows that blocked out the sun.

When it became difficult to see, Carrie said, "We need to either open some windows or bust them out so we can see what we're doing."

"We can see well enough," a faceless male voice said within the dark.

Jocelyn quickly rattled off an incantation that blew out all of the windows, and as the sun soaked the room, nine out of the twenty-some-odd vampires were caught within the sun and had erupted into flames. Five of the nine were able to get into the shade and put themselves out before bursting into dust.

As Jocelyn, Wendy and Carrie were slowly scanning the male and female faces before them, a voice said, "Jocelyn, dear child." Jocelyn, Wendy and Carrie turned towards the voice and saw the Master. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough," Jocelyn quickly retorted.

While being slightly baffled at Jocelyn's comment the Master said, "I thought we had parted as friends."

"I'm not the same person you knew in Ireland," Jocelyn assured him.

"Yes, I was actually waiting for this day to come when I gave you Merlin's spell," the Master said.

"You didn't give me the spell," Jocelyn insisted. "I found it among my grandmother's spells."

"I was the one to put it there, dear child," the Master said. "And I put it there after hearing a possible prophecy of my final death by one of my minions' descendents."

"Which was why you had me to mystically mark your minions' living relatives," Jocelyn accused.

"It was," the Master said. "Now I know it's time to locate them and kill them before they can kill me."

"Who is this… vampire?" Carrie asked in a tone as if she wasn't sure what the Master was.

"He's the Master," Jocelyn informed.

"The Master?! The vampire that Buffy had killed?!" Wendy asked.

"Ah, Buffy," the Master delightfully uttered. "I have a score to settle with her."

"Wait! I thought Buffy had destroyed your bones," Carrie said.

"My bones were stolen and replaced with others before she could," the Master said. "I was then raised from the dead by a wizard and now I will get my revenge… while starting with you three."

"You may be a master vamp, but I'm certain that you or your minions can't attack us as long as we stand in the sunlight," Wendy shot at him.

"Ah, but I can," the Master told her. "Spencer!"

Suddenly, Wendy, Carrie and Jocelyn heard the cocking of several guns, but before any of the gunmen could fire, Jocelyn rattled of the quickest defensive spell she could think of, which caused the air between her group and the Master's group to greatly increase in viscosity to where the three could see the bullets coming along with having the time to react to them.

"Run!" Jocelyn quickly ordered as the first round of bullets was heading towards them. "This wall won't last long."

Wendy, Carrie and Jocelyn ran as fast as they could towards the exit; however, as they were reaching the doorway, a bullet hit Wendy in her left shoulder. Carrie was hit in her left thigh. Jocelyn was trailing them both, and was shot twice in the back of the head and three more times in the back.

Wendy and Carrie got around the corner away from the shooting and when they looked back they saw Jocelyn lying face down on the ground at the doorway while blood-soaked from her head to her buttocks.

Before the two could react to the sight, they heard the Master ordering, "Everyone! Into the tunnels! Now!"

"Oh god, Wendy! They killed Jocelyn!" Carrie uttered.

"But she said that she couldn't die," Wendy insisted.

"She looks dead to me," Carrie said.

"Jocelyn!" Wendy uttered. "Jocelyn!"

"She's dead!" Carrie uttered. "And you've been shot."

Wendy flexed her left arm and fist before saying, "I'll be okay. What about you? You've been shot too?"

"I can walk," Carrie said as Wendy curiously scanned the area in all directions. "What is it?"

"The trees," Wendy said as she continued to look around her.

"What about them?" Carrie asked as she turned to look.

"The leaves are going from flourishing green to… to being dead," Wendy said. "All of them."

"Even the bushes around the trees are turning brown," Carrie added. "What the hell's going on?"

"Don't know," Wendy said just as the tree trunk to the oldest tree in the area had snapped in half from the strain of its own weight.

"Whoa!" Wendy and Carrie uttered from the sight and the sound that it made. Seconds later other trees followed.

"What's causing the trees to snap like they are?!" Carrie uttered.

"I'm to blame," Jocelyn said.

Wendy and Carrie turned and saw that Jocelyn was picking up her map. Her shirt was severely blood soaked.

"You were killed!" Carrie uttered.

"Yes, I was," Jocelyn agreed as she walked towards them with her map in her left hand. "But… as you can see I'm again alive and this area will be completely barren within a few minutes."

"You're literally sucking the life out of the trees," Wendy guessed.

"The life I'm stealing is from the Earth itself," Jocelyn corrected. "Nothing will be able to grow in the earth for years."

"Within the entire Earth?!" Carrie quickly demanded to know in a worried tone.

"Not the entire Earth," Jocelyn corrected. "But believe me, there will be enough of this region affected to alert Scully and Mulder to this area."

"You're talking X-Files and that show's not real; however, I do get your point," Wendy said.

Jocelyn nodded before saying, "I can heal your arm… with magic." She then faced Carrie. "And your leg."

"Will it affect the Earth any more for healing us?" Carrie asked.

"The thought of affecting this region any further is pretty much moot at this point," Jocelyn assured them.

Carrie slightly sighed before saying, "Fine. Heal us."

Jocelyn nodded with a grin before she went to heal them. As Jocelyn was magically drawing out the bullet from Carrie's thigh, she said, "My map is now useless for finding the last two ingredients that I need. We'll have to return home and redo the locator spells for those two."

"I think we should inform Buffy of the Master and what happened here anyway," Wendy said.

"Ooh, Buffy isn't going to be happy to hear that the Master is still alive… or alive again," Carrie added just as the bullet was slowing being purged from her skin and dropped to the ground. "Now that looked weird."

Jocelyn grinned before she began to heal Carrie. Once Carrie was healed—with a minute scar—Jocelyn focused on healing Wendy.

While using Dean's Impala, Willow, Dean and Sam were out investigating the three hot spots around the city that Willow had come up with when she searched for people with the symbols to the Amalgamation spell tattooed on their body. However, when Willow had completed the follow up spell to narrow one of the searches down among a group of seven houses, five of the seven houses indicated as being hot spots.

"Great," Dean sarcastically uttered after seeing the results. "The last time that neighbors were part of some secret order Sam and I were dealing with witch-wannabes who were being led down their destructive path by a possessor demon."

"Let's go find out what we're dealing with," Sam said as he was opening the door.

Willow, Dean and Sam went to the closest house to them and knocked on the door.

Dean and Sam had their fake FBI ID's out and when a twenty-something-year-old woman answered the door, Dean and Sam flashed them quickly as Dean rattled off, "FBI, ma'am. I'm Special Agent Jones. He's Special Agent Smith and she's Special Agent Johnson."

"I only saw… for only a split second, your two badges," the woman said while indicating Dean and Sam.

"Please, lady, I'm begging you not to remind them," Willow said in a pleading and beaten tone.

The woman, Dean and Sam gave Willow a confused look just before the woman had to ask, "Excuse me?"

"The rookie agent—which is me—had misplaced her badge after only one day," Willow rattled off in a beaten tone. "And these two… hard-noses have been riding me about it non-stop, except for the last ten minutes, and… and… I just want it to end."

"I think we gave you enough… tongue-lashing for today," Dean said to play along. "I had better see your badge with you tomorrow though."

"Yes, sir," Willow countered in a happier tone.

"Anyway," Dean uttered before facing the woman again and asked, "What is your name?"

"It's Sandy Willis," she said.

"Can we come in, Mrs. Willis?" Dean asked.

"It's Miss," she began. "In fact, as far as I care you can call me Sandy, and yes, come on in." Sandy backed away from the door and then turned towards the living room. Dean, Sam and Willow followed. Just before reaching the living room, Sandy asked, "So what can I do for you agents?"

Once everyone stepped into the living room, Dean, Sam and Willow had noticed a good size TV that was set on a local TV channel.

Dean quickly glanced around the room before he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. He then held out the paper for Sandy to see while asking, "Miss Willis… Sandy, are you familiar with these symbols?"

Sandy looked at the page before saying, "I am, Agent Jones. I recently had each one of those symbols tattooed on my back, just below my waistline… and in the exact same order as you have it here. So had several of my women-neighbors. This arrangement of symbols is to represent sisterhood and we did to symbolize our forever-friendship."

"The arrangement isn't important as long as the… as the ritual words are spoken correctly," Willow said.

"Ritual words?" Sandy uttered while confused "What ritual words?"

"You don't know the words?" Willow asked.

"What words?" Sandy quickly asked again.

"We're sorry to have bothered you… Sandy, but you are… 'innocent' to what we are investigating," Dean told her.

"And what are you investigating?" Sandy demanded to know as an important news bulletin of the barren region that Jocelyn had created caught Willow's attention.

"Holy crap!" Willow blurted out.

"… as of yet, the officials will not make a statement as to if this was caused by a chemical spill, a military testing or a terrorist attack…" the news reporter announced.

"We need to get back," Willow told Dean and Sam.

"Wait!" Sandy uttered. "What's going on?!"

"To what the news reporter is announcing, we don't know," Willow began. "But as far as what had brought us here, we were looking for a witch's coven, and since you don't know the words to the incantation, it's obvious that you and your friends just found these symbols in some book and thought that they looked neat; so we're just wasting our time here. Dean. Sam, we need to go."

"You're three aren't FBI's, are you?" Sandy quickly questioned.

"Of course we are," Dean insisted.

"Let me see your badges again," Sandy quickly countered. "And really show them to me this time."

"We don't have time for this," Willow uttered before rattling off a spell.

When Sandy fell unconscious to the floor Sam demanded, "What did you do?!"

"She's fine," Willow assured him. "She's just sleeping and by the time she awakes, we'll be long gone."

"Let's go," Dean prompted.

At the Summers' home, in the living room, Buffy, the adults, Toni and Aubrey were watching the news bulletin about the barren region that Jocelyn had created. Hunter was kneeling beside the coffee table while coloring in a coloring book.

Danni was still running a temperature and was upstairs, but instead of sleeping as she had planned, she was drawing comic book panels of Melaka Fray.

The remaining potentials were in the basement with Christopher as Christopher was monitoring them as they do their lessons.

After listening to a brief moment of news bulletin, Xander asked, "What do you think that caused that?"

Before anyone could speculate, the doorbell rang.

Toni was standing while watching TV and was the closest one to the anteroom. As she quickly moved in the direction of the front door, she said, "I'll get it."

As Toni was walking into the anteroom, Buffy said, "We'll let the National Guard inspect the region during the daylight, and once it turns dark, it will our turn to investigate."

"What happened might not be mystical," Amy suggested.

"This has mystical written all over it," Buffy said as she heard Toni calling for her.

Buffy, Xander, Giles, Amy and a few others stepped into the anteroom. When Toni saw her, she said, "There's a Lucy Stevens at the door and she wants to talk to you."

Buffy nodded and as she stepped up to where Lucy could see her she said, "I'm Buffy."

Lucy was slightly younger than Buffy and was wearing a maid's uniform. Once Buffy had identified herself, Lucy rattled off, "Is it true that you have the cure to Sorceress Cosgrove's poison?"

"Excused me?" Buffy questioned.

"I was there—at the top of the steps—listening," Lucy said. "I overheard you telling Sorcerer Cosgrove that you had a cure to his… 'loyalty drug' you called it. Please! I need the cure!"

"Okay," Buffy said while nodding. She then turned to see if DG was in the anteroom, which she was. "DG. Please take…"

"Lucy," she quickly said when Buffy hesitated to continued.

Buffy nodded as she continued with, "Lucy to the kitchen and give her the cure."

"Of course," DG said. "This way, Lucy."

As Lucy was walking away, Buffy told Aubrey in a reprimanding voice, "While there's a guest in this house, I expect you and the other young ladies of this house to act properly, and behave like Southern Belles. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Aubrey said. "Message heard and understood."

"Good; go in the basement and let the others know what I expect of them as well," Buffy told her.

"Yes, Ma'am," Aubrey said before walking away.

Cain stepped up to Buffy and whispered, "Okay, I've been the Master of Security to the OZ long enough to know that you just passed on a coded message to Aubrey."

Buffy grinned before whispering back, "I told Aubrey that Lucy could be a possible infiltrator."

"I can cast a truth spell and find out," Amy said.

"In case she's legit we will take a more subtle approach first by asking Lucy a few questions in front of a human-lie-detector," Buffy told Amy. Amy slightly hesitated before nodding in agreement. "I'll go call Valerie. Hopefully she could get here quickly."

Upstairs, Danni was working on her sixth page of comic book panels when Aubrey entered the room. When Danni looked over at her, Aubrey said, "We have a guest that Buffy wants us to be on our best behavior around."

"I doubt that Buffy will want me around her anytime soon, but I got the message," Danni said in her flu-sick voice.

"Can I see?" Aubrey asked as she gestured towards the papers.

Danni looked up to see what Aubrey was talking about before saying, "Okay, sure." As Aubrey moved towards the drawings, Danni continued to say, "I don't know if Buffy will let me put this in the time-capsule, but I'm creating a slayer's manual in a comic book form with Melaka as the cartoon character."

"Cool," Aubrey said as she picked up one of the pages. After a moment of staring at the page, she continued to say, "I think we should decorate the time-capsule with Melaka decals too."

"Good idea," Danni praised. "So when Melaka finds it, she will know without a doubt that it's hers."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Aubrey asked.

Danni thought for a second before turning to a blank page of her pad while saying, "I'll draw up images of Melaka and you can scan it into the computer and then print those images out on clear labels for our decals."

"Alright," Aubrey said while nodding.

In the kitchen, Lucy had made a bitter reaction over drinking the antidote before uttering, "Oh God! Now that was gross."

"Tell me about it," Amy said as Xander held out a bottle of mouthwash for Lucy to take. "That's why I suggested that you rinse with mouthwash afterwards."

Lucy took the mouthwash while saying, "Good thinking."

Lucy took a cup of mouthwash, rinse and spit it out into the kitchen sink. As Lucy was putting the top back onto the bottle, Buffy asked, "So, Lucy? What all do you know about us?"

"Just what I overheard Sorcerer Cosgrove saying about you," Lucy said as she was giving the mouthwash back to Xander.

"And that was?" Buffy prompted.

"You're a slayer, and you care for a group of potential slayers," Lucy answered. "And some within your group are witches and demons hunters… and you want to kill Sorcerer Cosgrove."

"Stop him," Buffy corrected. Lucy shot Buffy a confused look. "He's a power wizard, dealing in demonic activity and I want to stop that, and if it comes down to killing him then so be it, but I'll be just as happy for Cain to arrest him or Cosgrove gets stripped of his magical powers."

"I would like to join you Buffy… in stopping Sorcerer Cosgrove," Lucy said as Alexis was walking into the kitchen.

"Hold that thought," Buffy told Lucy before focusing on Alexis. "Alexis, I want you downstairs with the others."

"I came up for some water," Alexis said as she gestured towards the sink.

"Go back downstairs and a pitcher of water and glasses will be brought down to you," Buffy told her.

"Since I'm up here, I can…" Alexis was only able to get out.

"Alexis!" Buffy uttered in a warning tone. "Go down stairs! Someone will bring you a pitcher of water."

"Okay-okay," Alexis huffed. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"I'll get the water for you guys," Xander volunteered as he moved towards the cabinet with an empty pitcher. "Wait downstairs."

"Fine," Alexis grumbled before she turned and walked away.

As Alexis was leaving, Buffy turned towards Lucy and said, "We are a group of slayers, potential slayer and demon hunters, Lucy; I'm not going to try to convince you that you were misinformed. However, I think that you misunderstood to what we are about."

"I'm not following," Lucy said.

"Every person in this house has devoted his or her life at stopping evil in its tracks," Buffy explained as Xander was filling a pitcher with tap water. "We fight the forces of darkness because we strongly believe in the fight. We strongly believe that we can at least keep the forces of darkness from spreading further and if we can take down a few big-bads along the way then 'yea for us'."

"O… kay?" Lucy puzzling uttered. "I understand your mission statement, but not your point."

"You want to join us… join us in the fight against Cosgrove," Buffy pointed out.

"Yes; I do," Lucy quickly agreed.

"And I can't help to think that you are choosing this campaign to join our cause because you have a vendetta to settle with him and that's far from what we are about," Buffy quickly told her. "The people who join us, join us to make our way of life their way of life. We don't… nor can we have tolerance for people who would like to join us in a single campaign and then go on their merry way once the campaign is over."

"So if I join you, I must join you for life?" Lucy questioned as Xander left the kitchen with the pitcher of water along with a few cups.

"Not life," Buffy corrected. "You can quit at anytime you choose, but the people who are serious about fighting the forces of darkness see it as a calling… a duty that a person just can't walk away from without a long and inner turmoil deliberation. So only the people who see the fight as a calling are the ones who we will allow to join our ranks. I'm sorry, Lucy, but as I look into your eyes, I can see that you do not have the calling."

"Fine," Lucy unhappily said. "I guess I must accept that, but regardless if you allow me to join your fight against Sorcerer Cosgrove or not, I need your protection. He will kill me if you refuse me."

"We don't have room for you here, but we won't leave you unprotected either," Buffy said before gesturing towards a kitchen chair. "So just have a seat until we can figure something out."

Lucy nodded before taking a seat.

TBC


	50. Under Siege

**A/N1 I haven't been posting because I'm working on an original story. I'm not done with my story, but I wanted to update this. After this chapter, I might be another few weeks before I update again as I work on my original story. **

**A/N2 Parker Booth is a character of the show 'Bones'. I don't own the character or the show. In this story Parker's age might be different from the show Bones. **

* * *

In the basement of the Summer's home, Alexis was walking towards Xander as Xander was putting the pitcher of water down. The potentials were doing their assignments quietly as Christopher stood by while watching to make sure that they didn't goof off along with helping the ones who would ask for his help.

As Alexis was reaching for a glass, she asked, "Did I do something that got Buffy upset with me?"

"She's not upset with you or anyone," Xander assured her. "There's a stranger in the house who could've been sent here by Cosgrove."

"I know that," Alexis quickly said. "Aubrey had spread that warning already."

"Yes, and you're not very selective when you tell people about your father's side of the family," Xander pointed out.

"I only told a few people, like Eric…" Alexis was only able to get out.

"A perfect example," Xander quickly interrupted with.

"What about him?" Alexis questioned.

"He was a complete stranger to you."

"He's Becca's boyfriend," Alexis retorted.

"And of course infiltrators would never plant themselves as someone's significant other just to get information from us," Xander sarcastically said.

"I… what?" Alexis questioned in a dumbfounded manner.

"Eric could've been using Becca to learn secrets about us."

"N-no," Alexis said with certainty. "Eric… I can sense that Eric truly cares for Becca. He wouldn't…"

"Do you have a supernatural ability that can sense that, that we weren't told about?" Xander quickly questioned.

"No; I… I can just tell," Alexis said. "I'm certain of it."

"I'm certain of it too, Alexis, but I'm not certain enough to speak freely as you are. And since you had just admitted that you don't have a supernatural ability to sense an infiltrator, I strongly suggest that you use a lot more discretion when you speak to strangers of your father's side of the family."

"Alright," Alexis said as she nodded. "You're right."

Xander gave Alexis a skeptical look while asking, "You're not agreeing with me just to hush me up, are you?"

Alexis grinned while saying, "I would, but not this time. You convinced me. I'll use more discretion."

"Good," Xander said with a grinned.

"Alexis!" Christopher called. Alexis and Xander looked. "You need to get back to your lesson, so hurry with the water."

"Right," Alexis told Christopher before turning back towards Xander. "Thanks for the water… and the pep talk."

Xander nodded with a grin before he and Alexis went their respective ways.

Upstairs, Buffy was sitting at the kitchen table with Hunter in her lap as she and the others were discussing Lucy's options of where to go to get away from Cosgrove. Lucy had claimed not to have any out-of-state relatives who she could stay with. However, she had mentioned an old boyfriend who was currently living in Milwaukee, but she doesn't want to reopen that door.

"We could always send you to another dimension," Amy jokingly said. "That would get you out of Cosgrove's reach."

"What?!" Lucy uttered nervously.

"I'm joking… kind of," Amy said.

"Yes, well, Amy's inappropriate humor aside, she might have a point," Giles said. "Lucy, regardless to the fact that you don't have friends or relatives with whom you can stay with, your best option to get away from Cosgrove is for you to leave town."

"No; it's not," Lucy insisted. "Sorceress Cosgrove will reach me no matter where I go. Here is my best option."

"We don't have room for another occupant," Buffy said as Xander was re-entering the kitchen.

Just after Xander had entered the kitchen, Jocelyn, Wendy and Carrie were returning through the back door. Jocelyn was still carrying her map.

Jocelyn looked at Lucy while saying, "I need to speak to you, Buffy… privately… in the backyard."

Before Buffy had a chance to move or reply, Hunter pointed towards Jocelyn while uttering, "Ouchie!"

When everyone was drawn to Jocelyn's blood-stain shirt, Teresa stepped closer while demanding to know, "Are you okay?!"

"Yes, I'm fine," Jocelyn assured Teresa as Buffy stood up with Hunter. "Wendy, Carrie and I just ran into a little trouble with an old acquaintance of mine."

Buffy put Hunter down, and as she was raising up, she said, "We'll talk in the backyard." She then moved towards the door.

"Who's she?" Carrie asked while gesturing towards Lucy.

"I'm Lucy Stevens," she said while standing and extending her hand to shake hands.

"I expect you and the other young ladies of this house to act properly, and behave like ladies whiles she's here," Buffy repeated herself before exiting the house with Jocelyn.

With what Buffy had said, Carrie slightly hesitated before shaking Lucy's hand and introducing herself. After Carrie's introduction was over, Wendy introduced herself in a slightly cold tone.

Buffy and Jocelyn walked into the backyard for a short distance before Buffy asked, "So what happen?"

"The Master is alive and well," Jocelyn said. She then saw that Buffy was thinking about what was said, but didn't look shocked. "And you knew that."

"I suspected it," Buffy corrected. "A few months after I had killed the Master, the Master's bones were stolen by a time-fugitive vampire."

"Buffy, again I'm truly sorry for casting that spell that prevented him from bursting into dust after being staked."

"It's fine," Buffy assured her.

"It's not though," Jocelyn countered. "If I didn't do it, the Master's death would have been final in Sunnydale when you threw him on that chunk of wood. Because it wasn't final, he now has twenty to thirty minions…"

"The Master is the one who's recruiting," Buffy uttered with a renewed interest. Jocelyn nodded. "Where is he now?"

"He and his vampire minions had hit the sewers after Carrie, Wendy and I escaped his gunmen," Jocelyn said before pointing to her map. "However, we encountered them here."

Once Buffy had looked at where Jocelyn was pointing to on the map she uttered, "Whoa! That's the area of where all the plant life was killed!"

"Yes, and I'm sorry for that too," Jocelyn said.

"Wait! You had something to do with that?" Buffy asked.

Jocelyn nodded before saying, "When I get killed, my body regenerates by stealing the life from the Earth. That area is now barren… nothing will be able to grow there for a long time."

"You, Carrie and Wendy didn't exactly escape the gunmen, did you?" Buffy asked.

"Wendy and Carrie would've escaped with flesh wounds; however, I was actually shot several times in the back and in the back of the head," Jocelyn informed.

"Okay, well, between you, Willow, Amy and DG we should be able to come up with something to undo the damage that was done to that area," Buffy said while gesturing towards the map.

"Willow is good at creating her own spells, so I really hope you're right," Jocelyn said. "I hate leaving wastelands behind where I've stepped."

Buffy slightly grinned before gesturing towards the back door while saying, "Let's go."

Jocelyn nodded before she and Buffy walked towards the back door. As they were entering the back door, Valerie, while dressed in her P-Express uniform, was entering from the front door.

"Okay, we don't have to worry about investigating tonight," Buffy said as she and Jocelyn stepped into the kitchen. "The cause to what had killed all those trees and plants was Jocelyn regenerating after being shot and killed by the Master's minions."

"So the Master is back in the picture," Giles uttered as Valerie was stepping into the kitchen.

"And his vampire minions are armed with guns?" Xander questioned.

"That would be a yes!" Wendy strongly confirmed.

"Vampires now carry guns?" Valerie quickly asked.

"Now and even before my time," Giles said as everyone turned towards Valerie.

"Great!" Valerie sarcastically uttered.

"It doesn't happen often though," Giles assured her. "Normally the vampires who carry guns are the ones who had carried them when they were human."

"Okay, well, we got hours before we need to worry about the Master and his gun-wielding vampires," Buffy said. "Anyway, Valerie, meet Lucy Stevens." Lucy again stood up to shake hands. "Lucy, Valerie Blackstone."

"Nice to meet you," Valerie and Lucy said together.

"Lucy came to us from the Cosgrove's mansion," Buffy continued. "In fact, Lucy, how long had you been with Cosgrove?"

"I worked for him for five years," Lucy answered. Valerie gave Lucy a curious look as Lucy continued with, "I found out about him being a real-life sorcerer a year later. I wanted to quit working for him then, but he poisoned me with his loyalty drug."

"While working for him, have you learned anything that would help us against him?" Giles asked.

"Let me get this straight," Lucy began. "You don't want me to join you, but you want me to give you information that will help you."

"I supposed that did sound a bit contradictory," Giles agreed.

"Yeah, well, he had never done his dealings in front of me, so I don't know anything that will help you folks anyway," Lucy said.

"That's fine," Buffy said. "However, we still need to deal with the issue of finding you a safe place to hold up until we can stop Cosgrove, and the issue of re-fertilizing the land that is making the morning headlines."

"I think I know how to solve the land problem," DG informed.

"How?" Buffy, Giles and Jocelyn asked.

"For the past five years, Ambrose has been working on a device that would create rain with Mauritanium rain water," DG said. "And as you know, Buffy, Mauritanium rain water will instantly fertilize infertile soil."

"How close is he at achieving that?" Buffy asked.

"He has a prototype built, but because of the last rain fall with Mauritanium rain water was only slightly more than five years ago, the O.Z is still abundantly fertile and un-test-worthy to test his prototype," DG said as Aubrey stepped into the kitchen with a digital camera.

When everyone turned towards Aubrey, Aubrey took pictures.

"What are you doing, Aubrey?" Buffy asked.

"Taking pictures," Aubrey answered as she continued to snap pictures.

Buffy rolled her eyes before saying, "Yes; I can see that. Why?"

As Aubrey continued to take pictures, she said, "It's for the time-capsule. Danni's upstairs making a slayer's manual in a comic book form."

"With Melaka being the… the 'hero'—for the lack of better word—of the manual?" Valerie asked.

"Good guess," Aubrey said as she snapped Valerie's picture.

"Not as good as you think," Valerie confessed.

"Val?" Giles prompted.

"I dreamed of Melaka last night," Valerie began. "I was a ghost though in this dream and I followed her and her pet four-armed monkey to the time-capsule. The box was decaled with Melaka's images, and inside the box was a slayer's manual in a comic book form and photos of us."

"Hey, Danni and I have plans to decal the time-capsule," Aubrey said. "If Buffy will let us, that is."

"Truthfully, that's a good project for you, Danni and the others to take on," Buffy said. "So run with it."

"Cool," Aubrey said as she continued to take pictures.

"Aubrey!" Buffy sharply called out to grab her full attention. .

"What?" Aubrey asked as she stopped taking pictures and looked at Buffy.

"Not at this very moment though," Buffy told her. "So find something else to do… and away from the kitchen."

"I think I got everyone's picture anyway; bye," Aubrey said before leaving.

Just after Aubrey had exited the kitchen, Xander jokingly said, "It's seemed as if it was just yesterday that she was shy and quiet. Wait, it was yesterday."

"She just found a project that she likes," Valerie said in Aubrey's behalf.

"Was that the dream that Mat had trouble waking you up from?" Giles asked as the opening of the front door was heard.

"It was," Valerie said as she and the others glanced towards the kitchen entrance.

"Buff!" Willow called out.

"In the kitchen, Will!" Buffy called back.

"Do you think that your dream was a prophecy, Val?" Giles asked as the closing of the door was heard.

Valerie shrugged before saying, "With what Aubrey and Danni are doing it certainly points to that."

"It also points to dream walking," Jocelyn said.

"Dream walking?" Valerie echoed as Willow, Dean and Sam were walking into the kitchen. "You think I dream walked to Melaka's place and time?"

"Stranger things have happen," Giles pointed out.

"And since you have visited Melaka within your meditation, that path to her would've been paved for you already," Jocelyn added.

"Crap!" Valerie uttered. Everyone gave her a curious look. "Now I wish that I had written down my dream when I had first awakened."

"The memory of it is fading?" DG asked.

"And quickly," Valerie said. "I mean, I remember the highlights like the monkey, what Melaka had found in the time-capsule and… and I think that Melaka had found the monkey inside a treasure chest and… and that the monkey ran from Melaka and she chased the monkey to… to a… to a library… I think. Once Melaka had reached the library was when I woke up the first time. Then I went back to sleep and dreamed about Melaka—with the monkey at her side—finding the time-capsule."

"Okay, well…" Buffy was only able to get out.

"It seems as though I'm forgetting something important about… about the monkey… I think," Valerie interrupted with.

"Val!" Buffy uttered to grab her attention.

"Yes?" Valerie questioned while moving to look at her.

"You can brainstorm about your dreams later," Buffy said. "Right now we need to brainstorm on finding Lucy a safe place to hold up."

"Have you guys seen the news report?" Sam asked. "About a big area of dead trees and plants not far from here?"

"Here's the cliff note version on that," Buffy began. "The Master's alive and he is heavily recruiting. Jocelyn, Wendy and Carrie had stumbled across the Master and the Master's minions. The Master's minions had killed Jocelyn, and Jocelyn coming back to life is what had caused that; however, Ambrose might have a machine that will correct that. Now moving on to Lucy's situation. Lucy came to us from Cosgrove's mansion while seeking refuge from Cosgrove; however, we don't have room for her here, so we need to find her a place to stay while keeping her out of Cosgrove's reach."

"Vicki," Sam said.

"What about her?" Buffy asked.

"She doesn't mind helping us… as long as she doesn't have to face demons that is, and she and her place are unknown to Cosgrove," Sam said.

"Lucy, you can't stay with us, and you won't get a better deal than Sam's solution," Buffy told her.

"Then I'll take it," Lucy said as Valerie's work phone sounded with a text message.

As Valerie checked her message, Sam said, "Vicki is currently at work, so I can't arrange this with Vicki until this evening."

"She can hang out here until then," Buffy said before turning towards Valerie. "Val? Do you need to go?"

Valerie nodded before saying, "I have a pick up."

"I have a question for you, so I'll walk you out," Buffy said.

"Later, everyone," Valerie said while waving 'bye'.

"See you" and "later" was what everyone had responded with before Valerie and Buffy turned to walk out.

Once Buffy and Valerie had reached the stoop, Buffy prompted, "So, about Lucy? Is she a plant sent by Cosgrove?"

As Valerie concentrated on a thought with a disquieting expression on her face she answered with, "I'm not sensing any deceit from her."

"The reassurance of Lucy not being a plant would've been more assuring if you didn't look troubled while you were saying it," Buffy pointed out as she and Valerie casually walked towards the P-Express van.

"Lucy's not deceiving us… but for some reason I'm sensing a shadowing emotion from her," Valerie explained.

"And that means what?" Buffy asked.

"I only felt that once before and I can't remember where I was or what I was doing, or who I was with," Valerie said.

"So you don't know what that shadowing emotion means?" Buffy questioned.

"Not currently," Valerie said. "But if I can remember where I had sensed that shadowing emotion before I might be able to interpret it."

Buffy nodded before saying, "Okay, well keep me informed."

Valerie nodded before waving and saying, "Later."

"Later," Buffy echoed with a wave before she turned and walked back towards the house.

In the sewers, the Master and his minions had found a nice size dry area with enough indirect sunlight to do a locator spell, and the Master was now doing one to locate the descendents of his old minions.

While using the Washington D.C. map, three dots lit up, and the second closest of the three dots came over the sewer tunnels and was located at a high school.

"This is where we'll start," the Master said while pointing to the second closest dot. "We can get there during the day light hours."

"Yes, Master," a chorus came from his minions.

Before the Master and his minions continued through the sewers, the Master enchanted a talisman to make the talisman glow bright yellow while around the target individual.

At the high school, Parker Booth (Seeley's Booth's fifteen-year-old son) was listening to his favorite teacher, Ms. Heidi Sparks during his normally least favorite subject, history. A few seats away from him sat Brie Daniels (Buffy's weekend student).

In Twin Falls, Faith and Ben were walking the hiking trails while searching for any clue that would lead them to the swarm of spiderlac. Once they got to the rough terrain of the trails, they found tracks that almost appeared like it could've been made by a barefooted child with very wide feet and long toes.

As the two examined the tracks, Ben gestured towards them while saying, "Those weren't made by any human."

"No, they weren't," Faith agreed as she took out her cell phone. "I'll send a picture of this to Angel and B. Hopefully one of them could tell me what we are dealing with."

As Faith snapped the shot, Ben asked, "Should we follow these tracks and see where they lead?"

"We will," Faith said as she went to send the picture. "Just one moment." Faith sent the picture twice; the first one to Angel and the second one to Buffy. As Faith was putting her cell phone away, she told Ben, "Alright; let's go."

The footprints led off the trails and the two followed them until the tracks ended at a huge rock formation. The rock formation was six feet tall, five feet wide and five feet in depth. Graffiti, drawings and several sets of initials loving another set of initials written inside a heart-outline had covered most of the rock.

Faith and Ben tried to locate more footprints for a short time before Ben said, "The trail went cold."

"I'm not so sure about that," Faith said as she focused along the base of the rock formation.

Ben pointed to the closest footprint to the rock formation—which was six inches from it and pointing towards it—while saying, "The trail ends here."

"And you don't find it strange that the trail ends here?" Faith questioned.

"Of course I do," Ben said. "It appears though that the subject that we had trailed had walked to this rock formation and… and—I'm just going by what I see here—but the subject might have left by backing out and perfectly retracing his or her step."

"You aren't thinking like a paranormal detective," Faith said as she pulled out her stake from underneath her shirt at the back.

"A bit too early for vampires to be out," Ben said as he stared at the stake.

"This isn't just for staking vampires," Faith said as she poked the rock formation with it. When the stake thudded against the side, she poked the wall again below her original poke.

"Yes, it also for staking evil rock formations," Ben sarcastically said.

Faith shot him an annoyed look and as she continued to poke the wall, she said, "I'm looking for a cloaked entrance, smart ass."

"You think there's a cloaked entrance?" Ben questioned as Faith's stake passed through the wall without a thud at around twenty-nine inches from the ground.

"I do," Faith said with a smug grin as she held the stake steady with half of it disappeared inside the wall.

"Suddenly I do too," Ben said as he stared at the stake.

"Okay, get out your pocket knife," Faith said as she slowly raised the stake. Faith had only moved it an inch before it made a thud. "And carve a mark above my stake."

"Gotcha," Ben said as he pulled out his pocket knife.

"Oh and keep the mark small and make it to where a person has to know what he or she is looking for before he or she could see it," Faith added. "I don't want to set off any alarms to whatever is using this entrance."

"Hopefully whatever is using this entrance isn't on the other side while listening to us," Ben said before he went to make his mark.

"Most likely it would've attacked us by now if it was," Faith said.

"How come I find that thought even less comforting?" Ben commented.

Faith slightly grinned before saying, "Each day I never know when things are going to spring out at me, so welcome to my world."

"Your world sucks," Ben said.

"No arguments there," Faith told him. Ben just shot her a grin.

It took Faith and Ben only a few minutes to mark the cloaked entrance and once it was marked, the entrance was shown to be thirty inches high and eighteen inches wide.

"So do we enter?" Ben asked.

"Not without flashlights and our slaying equipment," Faith quickly told him.

"As to how small it has to be on the inside, do we really need…" Ben was only able to get out.

"Asked the man before entering Doctor Who's phone booth," Faith sarcastically interrupted with.

Ben thought for a second before asking, "You think it's bigger on the inside?"

"Ben, chances are, this is a portal into another dimension, and I'm not entering it unprepared," Faith told him. Ben thought for a second before nodding in agreement. Faith then gestured in the direction that they had come. "Let's go; we're done here for now."

Ben nodded before he and Faith walked towards the main hiking trails.

11:40 A.M., at the high school, Heidi and her students heard screams that were coming from the corridor just before the Master and three male vampires barged into the classroom. The three vampires were showing their demon faces.

"May I…" Heidi got out before seeing the master's face and then began screaming.

All the students shot out of their seats and backed away towards the far wall. Except for Brie, the female students and a few male students began screaming around the same time that Heidi had screamed.

"Awe, music to my ears," the Master said while referring to the screams. He then held out the talisman in front of him and moved it until it glowed the brightest towards Parker.

Parker was standing within the direct sunlight that was shining through the window.

After the Master saw who his target was, he reached out his hand towards Parker, clutched the air and mesmerizingly ordered, "Come here."

When Parker took a stepped towards the Master, Brie got in front of him to stop him while uttering, "No! Don't!"

"Move aside," the Master mesmerizingly ordered Brie. Brie automatically obeyed as if she had suddenly lost her free will. The Master than focused on Parker again. "Now come."

As Parker continued towards the Master, Brie came out of her trance and uttered, "Parker! Stop!"

When Parker acted as if he didn't hear Brie, Brie looked around the room for anything that can be used as a weapon. She didn't see anything, but she did notice that the window shade was blocking out part of the direct sunlight.

Once Parker had stepped out of the direct sunlight, the Master ordered his minions, "Take him!"

As the Master's three minions moved to grab Parker, Brie moved as quickly as she could towards the window. As the minions were a few steps from Parker, Brie leaped for the window shade.

The Master saw what Brie was doing and took a step back before the window shade could be yanked from its fasteners.

Brie took hold of the window shade just as she started her downward arc and then hit the center of the window at full force soon afterwards. The window cracked without breaking and as Brie was hitting the floor with the window shade in her hand, the direct sunlight flooded most of what was in the shade.

The three minions were caught in the direct sunlight. Two of the minions rushed towards the corridor before they burst into flames as the third one grabbed Parker and threw him towards the door. As Parker was flying through the air, the vampire burst into flames. As Parker was hitting the floor, shoulder first, the vampire burst into dust.

The surviving minions then grabbed Parker and jerked him to his feet.

"No!" Brie screamed as the Master and his minions dragged Parker away. Brie—while using her might—threw the window shade towards the door; however, the Master, his minions and Parker were gone before the window shade struck the doorjamb. "Damn it!"

Suddenly as if it was an afterthought, Brie broke into a run towards the corridor.

"Brie! No!" Heidi uttered as Brie hurriedly exited the classroom.

**TBC**


End file.
